Harry Potter et les cicatrices du passé
by pona
Summary: Sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard. harry a du mal à se remettre de la mort de son parrain mais cette année va être pleine de surprise, notamment l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves dont l'une est particulièrement mystérieuse... Et Poudlard qui n'a
1. mélancolie

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madmae JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages présents lui appartiennent._

Chapitre 1 : Mélancolie.

Mélancolie quand dans un soupir la nuit tombe... Harry s'étonna que cette phrase lui soit venue à l'esprit. On aurait dit un vers, un alexandrin même. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir lu de poèmes depuis très longtemps. En fait, pas depuis qu'il n'allait plus à l'école des moldus. Mais ce vers représentait bien son état d'esprit. La mélancolie.

Certains disaient que c'était une maladie. En tout cas, il n'y connaissait pas de remède, pas même magique. Peut être qu'avec un petit sortilège d'allégresse ? Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de la magie, il était encore un sorcier de premier cycle... Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette année, il ne croiserait pas de détraqueurs dans la rue car sinon, il serait bien incapable de penser à un souvenir heureux et donc de produire le moindre patronus.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre. La nuit, les étoiles... Sirius. Par une association d'idée dépourvue de la moindre originalité, la nuit ramenait immédiatement ses pensées vers son parrain. Son parrain qui était mort pour le sauver. A cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute, il le savait. Si seulement il avait écouté Hermione, si seulement il ne se prenait pas pour un héros...

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour faire revenir Sirius ! Mais c'était impossible. Il était mort. Quoi qu'ait bien pu être ce voile, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, Sirius n'était plus de ce monde. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné ! Et il se retrouvait seul. Encore plus seul. Et pas seulement à cause de la mort de Sirius, mais à cause de la prophétie. Il n'avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione et maintenant il lui était impossible de communiquer avec eux. Ordre de Dumbledore ! Aucun hibou ne devait arriver ni partir du 4, Privet Drive ; question de sécurité ! Il avait même dû se séparer d'Hedwige. Bien sûr il faisait confiance à Hermione pour s'en occuper mais la chouette lui manquait. Après tout, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était la compagne fidèle de ses étés solitaires. Maintenant, il était seul, vraiment seul ! Et les membres de l'Ordre qui le surveillait à tour de rôle n'y changeaient rien. Il n'aurait même pas dû les repérer. Mais ces journées étaient tellement bien remplies qu'il avait fini par ne rien trouver d'autres à faire que d'essayer de distinguer ses gardiens, même sous une cape d'invisibilité. Non pas qu'il put voir à travers comme l'œil magique de Maugrey mais il les sentait. Il arrivait à sentir n'importe quelle présence magique à cent mètres à la ronde. Au moins comme cela, il le sentirait venir. Voldemort. Quand il viendrait le tuer !

Il y avait des moments où cette idée ne le gênait pas. Mourir et retrouver les siens. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait vivre ! Vivre et tuer Voldemort ! Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, ils comptaient tous sur lui... C'était injuste ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à être un héros ! Il voulait juste être un adolescent comme les autres, avec des parents et un avenir où ne pesait pas sur sa tête une menace de mort ou un meurtre !

Pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il choisi lui ! Lui et pas Neville ! Parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre. La prophétie concernait indifféremment Neville ou lui, mais c'était Voldemort qui avait choisi. Qui l'avait choisi ! Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était lui qu'il avait marqué, comme un égal ! Quelle blague ! Voldemort était un maître en magie noir et lui, il était juste un étudiant en magie qui attendait les résultats de ses examens. Les buses ! Il se demandait bien s'il les avait réussies et surtout comment il le saurait puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir du courrier ! Peut être que Dumbledore ne comptait les lui donner que lorsqu'il prendrait le Poudlard Express ? De toute façon, Harry s'en fichait. Comment les buses pouvaient-elles avoir de l'importance alors que Sirius était mort ?! Comment quoi que ce soit pouvait-il avoir de l'importance ?!

Harry vit un chat se faufiler dans la haie qui séparait le jardin des Dursley de celui de leurs voisins. Il reconnut Pompon, le chat d'une voisine, une Cracmol ! Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Mrs Figg, une Cracmol ! Et lui qui avait toujours crû que c'était une vieille folle n'ayant que ses chats pour lui tenir compagnie et chez qui il avait passé des vacances détestables ! Encore une chose que Dumbledore lui avait cachée. Oh, ce n'était certainement pas la plus importante mais cela en disait assez long sur tout ce qu'il lui cachait.

Certes, en juin, Dumbledore lui avait révélé de nombreux secrets et des secrets si terribles qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Mais il le fallait... Et s'il l'avait su, peut être que Sirius ne serait pas mort... Et maintenant, Dumbledore recommençait à lui cacher des choses, notamment les agissements de l'Ordre ! Et il l'obligeait à rester coincé dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Oh, ils le traitaient beaucoup mieux depuis que Maugrey les avait menacés : maintenant, ils faisaient réellement comme s'il n'existait pas. Ou presque ! La tante Pétunia lui laissait toujours de quoi manger dans une assiette qu'elle laissait au réfrigérateur pour qu'il puisse manger quand il en avait envie. Plus personne ne l'obligeait à venir à table ni à faire quoi que ce soit en fait. Dudley l'évitait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible et l'oncle Vernon s'abstenait de tout commentaire sur lui ou ses parents et le laissait même lire le journal ou voir les informations à la télévision. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la rue où habitaient son oncle et sa tante. Ordre de Dumbledore ! Il paraissait que la protection dont il bénéficiait ne fonctionnait pas sur un plus grand périmètre. Une protection qui fonctionnerait tant qu'il considérerait la maison de son oncle et de sa tante comme sa maison. Mais est-ce qu'il avait jamais considéré qu'il était chez lui ?

Harry s'écarta de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Minuit venait de passer. Il avait seize ans et il n'aurait ni cartes, ni cadeaux, ni gâteaux d'anniversaire. Dumbledore ne se doutait-il pas de son état d'esprit ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à le rendre encore plus malheureux ? Harry se reprit. Dumbledore l'avait toujours soutenu. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Et puis maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un homme, un homme avec ses faiblesses... N'empêche, il aurait bien aimé que Dumbledore le laisse passer les vacances avec Ron et Hermione ou au moins, qu'il lui explique vraiment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas les voir !

Une fois de plus, Harry eut envie de quitter la maison des Dursley. Pour aller où ? Il n'en savait rien, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir. Et pour une fois décider de sa vie ! Ne plus devoir obéir, ne plus être traité comme un enfant... Il se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était parti quand il avait crû que c'était lui qui avait attaqué Mr Weasley. Est-ce que Sirius serait mort quand même ?

De toute manière, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Car même s'il arrivait à tromper la vigilance de ses gardiens, dès qu'ils se seraient aperçus de son absence, ils se lanceraient tous à sa poursuite. Et il y aurait d'autres morts. Cédric Diggory, Sirius... qui serait le prochain ? Ron ? Hermione ? Il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre en danger. Enfin, encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et il n'avait pas le droit de les rendre fous d'inquiétude, eux et les autres ! Il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités. De plus, cela ne servait à rien. Pas plus que de se mettre en colère... Pourtant, peut être que s'il s'était mis en colère plus tôt, tout ce qui s'était passé en juin n'aurait pas eu lieu, peut être que Sirius serait encore là... Vivant, mais enfermé dans la maison de ses parents qu'ils détestaient, considéré comme l'un des pires criminels que l'Angleterre sorcière ait portés... Harry se demandait encore comment son parrain avait pu supporter cela pendant toute une année. Cela n'aurait pas pu durer, il s'en rendait compte. Sirius aurait fini par faire une bêtise ou par devenir fou. Il avait enduré tout cela pour lui, il le savait. Et son parrain avait passé une année enfermé dans sa tristesse et ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs qui laissaient dans ses yeux bleus un voile de tristesse. Avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis, puis avoir été accusé de les avoir trahis et d'avoir tué treize personnes, avoir été enfermé pendant douze ans à Azkaban... Il y avait largement de quoi devenir fou ! Mais de là à penser que Sirius était mieux mort que vivant !

Harry se jura de réhabiliter son parrain. Un jour, tout le monde saurait la vérité, connaîtrait le nom du véritable traître ! Le véritable traître. Queudver ! Peter Petigrow ! Sans ce sale rat, bouillait Harry, ses parents serraient encore vivants ! Sans ce sale rat, Sirius n'aurait pas passer douze ans à Azkaban ! Sans ce sale rat... La colère de Harry retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée pour se muer en une profonde tristesse. Et dire qu'il avait été l'un de leurs amis ! L'un des maraudeurs !

Harry mit la main dans sa valise pour prendre son livre sur le quidditch afin de se changer les idées. Il étouffa un cri et la ressortit brusquement. Il s'était coupé. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais il s'était coupé avec le miroir. Le miroir de Sirius ! Le miroir qui aurait pu tout éviter, la preuve de sa responsabilité. Coupable ! lui criait sa blessure. Meurtrier ! hurlaient les morceaux du miroir brisé. Harry se laissa tomber au pied de son lit, le corps secoué d'un rire nerveux mêlé de sanglots.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla des heures, Harry parvint à se calmer. Il avait les mains poisseuses et il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient pleines de sang. Il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les mains jusqu'à les faire saigner. Du sang sur les mains. La situation faillit lui faire perdre à nouveau ses esprits.

Le jeune homme se força à se lever et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Assis seul dans la cuisine d'une propreté maniaque, il regardait le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Le verre lui rappelait l'été précédent quand Maugrey et les autres étaient venus le chercher, parce qu'il allait être jugé pour avoir utilisé la magie. A cause des détraqueurs que cette Ombrage lui avait envoyés ! Maugrey avait nettoyé son œil magique dans un verre comme celui-là. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment là, cette image ne le dégoûtait plus. Elle représentait une période meilleure : quand Sirius était encore vivant, quand il ne savait rien de la prophétie qui liait son destin...

Harry reposa le verre. Le silence avait envahi toute la maison, à peine troublé par les ronflements de son oncle, à moins que ce soit ceux de son cousin. Est-ce qu'il pourrait jamais être heureux ? Est-ce que même s'il réussissait à vaincre Voldemort il pourrait se défaire de sa culpabilité ? Il était responsable de la mort de nombreuses personnes. Et en premier lieu de celle de ses propres parents. C'était parce que Voldemort voulait le tuer lui qu'il avait tué ses parents. Oui, il attirait les ennuis... et la mort ! Finalement, Dumbledore avait raison de l'obliger à rester seul, ainsi il risquerait moins d'entraîner d'autres personnes dans la mort. Peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne retourne pas à Poudlard... Cette idée le terrifia. Poudlard était sa maison, sa seule maison ! Et il avait besoin de ses amis, de la famille qu'il s'était créée. Et si Dumbledore ne le sortait pas bientôt du 4, Privet Drive, il allait le retrouver en pleine dépression nerveuse. Au mieux...

Harry remonta dans sa chambre d'un pas lent. Si cela continuait ainsi tout l'été, il allait devenir fou ou finir par se jeter par la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Peut être qu'en essayant d'apprendre par cœur tous ses anciens livres de potions il réussirait à ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé en juin.

L'évocation des potions lui fit immédiatement penser à son professeur dans cette matière. Rogue ! Il le haïssait mais il était obligé de le reconnaître, il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Sirius et il avait eu raison... toutes les fois où il avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un petit prétentieux. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas correctement fait ses exercices d'occlumencie ! Maintenant, il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique. Il s'était entraîné tous les jours depuis le début des vacances et il n'avait plus une seule fois rêvé qu'il était Voldemort ou d'autres choses de ce genre. Par contre, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir mal à sa cicatrice et de savoir ce que ressentait Voldemort. D'ailleurs, plus il s'était entraîné plus il avait pu constater que Voldemort était en colère. Il devait maintenant être incapable de lire en lui ou de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait qu'il voie. C'était déjà une victoire. Une victoire qui arrivait trop tard mais une victoire quand même...

Harry prit le miroir dans ces mains. Il pouvait encore distinguer son image dans les morceaux brisés. Des tas de petits Harry qui étaient comme des juges.

Sirius. Sirius Black !

Harry se traita d'idiot. Sirius était mort, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Soudain dans le miroir apparut une vague figure féminine dont on ne voyait presque que les yeux. Les mêmes yeux bleus voilés de tristesse que ceux de Sirius. De surprise, Harry lâcha le miroir qui tomba silencieusement sur son lit.

Quand il y porta à nouveau les yeux, l'image avait disparu ; elle n'était pas restée plus d'un dixième de seconde. Harry le reprit dans ses mains et répéta ses paroles. Mais dans le miroir, il ne voyait que son image qui se répétait. Harry commença à douter de la réalité de ce qu'il avait vu. Si en plus du reste, il avait des visions, c'était qu'il était réellement devenu fou. Est-ce qu'il y avait un service spécial à Sainte-Mangouste pour les sorciers fous ?

Le mois d'août s'écoula lentement. Chaque jour, Harry devait lutter pour ne pas devenir fou et la nuit, c'était encore pire. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il revoie ce qui s'était passé au ministère, sans qu'il revoie la mort de Sirius. Harry avait peur de s'endormir, il ne voulait pas revoir ces images une fois de plus, il ne le supporterait pas !

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Harry se leva ce matin-là, une semaine avant la rentrée. Il était encore très tôt et personne n'était levé dans la maison. Harry descendit dans la cuisine et alluma la radio pour écouter les informations. Le jeune homme s'étonna une fois de plus. Aucun meurtre étrange, enlèvement, attentat n'était annoncé. Pourtant, maintenant que toute la communauté sorcière était au courant du retour de Voldemort, celui-ci n'avait plus de raison de se cacher. Harry ne comprenait pas qu'il n'ait encore tué personne. A moins qu'il ne se soit attaqué qu'à des sorciers et pas encore aux moldus. Mais cela aussi, c'était bizarre, ce n'était pas le genre de Voldemort. Il devait prévoir quelque chose et c'était sûrement mauvais signe pour eux. Pour lui !

Harry se prépara son petit déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas faim. Pour être exact, il n'avait pas faim depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse dépérir ; il n'en avait pas le droit !

Harry aperçut le facteur par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il sortit donc prendre le courrier. A sa grande surprise, il y avait une lettre pour lui. Une lettre parfaitement normale adressée à Mr Harry Potter, chez Mr et Mme Dursley, 4 Privet Drive... Harry la tourna et la retourna mais il n'y avait aucune indication sur son expéditeur. Peut être était-ce une lettre d'Hermione, pensa-t-il. Il y avait peu de risque que Voldemort s'intéresse au courrier moldu et Hermione venait d'une famille moldue. Harry l'ouvrit précipitamment. Il n'y trouva qu'une simple feuille qui semblait avoir été tapée à l'ordinateur :

_Harry,_

_Quelqu'un viendra te chercher aujourd'hui à dix heures. Tiens-toi prêt et n'oublie pas d'informer ton oncle et ta tante de ton départ. _

_Dumbledore._

Harry faillit crier de dépit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas un mot de plus. Aucune explication, aucune consolation ! Il sentit monter la colère en lui, la même que celle de l'année précédente. Mais elle retomba aussitôt. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Si Dumbledore avait écrit si peu, c'était sans doute parce qu'il craignait que la lettre ne soit interceptée. Le plus important, c'était que quelqu'un allait venir le chercher, qu'il allait quitter les Dursley ! Pour aller où ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais au moins, il serait avec des sorciers. Et de toute manière, la rentrée n'était plus que dans une semaine.

Calme mais toujours aussi triste, Harry remonta préparer ses bagages. Quand il redescendit, il croisa son oncle.

Quelqu'un va venir me chercher ce matin, lui dit-il.

C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Vernon. A croire qu'ils t'avaient oublié !

Harry ne répliqua rien. Il pensait exactement la même chose.


	2. retour square grimmaurd

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages présents lui appartiennent._

Chapitre 2 : Retour à square Grimmaurd.

A dix heures, rien ne se passa. Harry n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans le salon à tel point que l'oncle Vernon préféra remonter dans sa chambre de peur de faire une remarque désobligeante à son neveu.

A dix heures et quart, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, mortellement inquiet. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Et ce devait être terrible !

A dix heures et demi, Harry regarda l'état de ses ongles, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait ! Dudley regardait un match de catch à la télévision, la tante Pétunia avait entrepris un grand nettoyage dans la cuisine qui n'en avait vraiment pas besoin et l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

On ne peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit une des valeurs de ces gens-là ! dit Vernon en prononçant ces derniers mots avec dégoût.

Harry se sentait bien trop découragé et inquiet pour répliquer ou même pour prêter attention à ces mots.

A onze heures moins le quart, on sonna à la porte. Harry se précipita mais l'oncle Vernon le devança et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Derrière la porte se trouvait une femme d'une trentaine d'années portant un tailleur bleu marine très élégant, de petites lunettes, des cheveux blonds tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules et portant un sac à main en cuir noir et une petite mallette de la même couleur. Bref, tout à fait le genre de personnes qu'on se serait attendu à voir dans une grande entreprise et non pas à la porte de la maison des Dursley à onze heures moins le quart.

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon s'allongea d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit la femme mais ses yeux semblèrent jaillir de leur orbite quand elle dit qu'elle venait chercher Harry Potter. Vernon Dursley se tourna vers son neveu, lui laissant par la même occasion apercevoir la femme. Harry hésita. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme et rien ne lui disait qu'elle n'était pas un mangemort. Certes il ne lui semblait pas que les mangemorts connaissaient suffisamment bien les moldus pour les imiter aussi parfaitement, mais après tout, il valait mieux rester prudent. Vigilance constante ! aurait crié Maugrey.

La femme parut s'amuser de sa réaction. Elle demanda la permission d'entrer et avant même d'avoir eu une réponse, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, son visage changea de forme et Harry eut devant les yeux une jeune femme aux cheveux verts fluos.

Tonks ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais son cri fut couvert par le hurlement de panique de l'oncle Vernon qui prit femme et enfant et s'enfuit à l'étage.

Tonks parut un peu étonnée mais elle se retourna rapidement vers Harry.

Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mais le professeur Dumbledore veut qu'on évite le plus possible de se faire remarquer et de faire de la magie dans ton quartier. J'ai voulu essayer mon nouveau personnage et je me suis trompée de station dans le métro. Tes bagages sont prêts ?

Harry hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne pour venir le chercher. Non qu'il mit en doute les capacités de Tonks mais il aurait crû que Dumbledore aurait fait appel à plus de monde.

Où allons-nous ? finit-il par demander.

Tonks mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je ne peux rien te dire ici, les murs ont des oreilles ! Attrape ma mallette !

Harry posa la main sur la poignée. Aussitôt, il sentit comme un crochet lui accrocher le nombril. Un portoloin ! Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? C'était la solution la plus simple maintenant que le ministère était au courant du retour de Voldemort !

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Harry pouvait sentir Tonks à côté de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit ; tout tournait beaucoup trop vite autour de lui. Brutalement tout s'arrêta et, entraîné par la chute de Tonks, il s'étala par terre dans un grand fracas à cause de sa valise. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, sa baguette levée pour se défendre. Il se sentit parfaitement idiot quand il aperçut les Weasley, Hermione, Rémus Lupin et bien d'autres qui se tenaient près de lui. Gêné, il rangea sa baguette. A côté de lui, Charlie, le deuxième des fils Weasley, aidait Tonks à se relever.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une grande cuisine qu'il connaissait. Il mit quelque temps à reconnaître la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd tant son esprit voulait oublier ce lieu et tout ce qu'il lui rappelait. La première réaction de Harry en comprenant qu'il venait d'atterrir dans la maison des Black fut de se mettre à hurler mais il resta silencieux. Cependant, sa colère avait dû se voir sur son visage car Hermione et Ron le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Harry se força à leur sourire.

Bienvenue Harry, finit par dire Rémus Lupin pour éloigner le silence qui s'était installé à son arrivé. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry réussit à prononcer un faible bien mais plus il regardait autour de lui plus il sentait la boule dans sa gorge enfler. Rien n'avait changé. La pièce était exactement telle qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Elle semblait juste plus vivante.

Ron, pourquoi n'aides-tu pas Harry à monter ses bagages dans sa chambre, proposa Mme Weasley.

Ron hocha la tête et suivit d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ginny, il sortit de la pièce. Harry put constater que le reste de la maison n'avait pas changé non plus et il s'aperçut qu'il devait à nouveau partager la même chambre avec Ron.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, le désespoir l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il finit par relever la tête et regarda ses amis.

Tu dois être très en colère, Harry... commença Hermione.

Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver un an en arrière et cette pensée lui serra encore plus le cœur.

Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je sais que Dumbledore vous a interdit de m'écrire...

Ron eut l'air soulagé.

C'était pour te protéger, continua vaillament Hermione.

Je sais...

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent des regards étonnés. Ce n'était pas du tout l'attitude à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus.

Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? finit par demander Harry.

Depuis le début des vacances. Dumbledore pense que le Terrier n'est pas sûr. Et Hermione nous a rejoint au début du mois d'août...

Est-ce que Voldemort a fait quelque chose ?

Non, rien. C'est ce qui inquiète le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Ginny qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il pense qu'il prépare quelque chose.

Et il ne sait pas ce que c'est !

Ses trois amis hochèrent la tête.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Que préparait encore Voldemort ? Qui allait-il tuer en premier ?

Ton oncle et ta tante ne t'ont pas maltraité ? demanda Hermione.

Non, Maugrey les a trop traumatisés.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et Hedwige entra par la fenêtre. Elle vint se percher sur les genoux d'Harry. L'adolescent se redressa et enfouit ses mains dans le doux plumage.

Merci de t'en être occupée, Hermione.

Tu lui as beaucoup manqué...

Le silence tomba à nouveau, uniquement troublé par les roucoulements de joie de la chouette.

Tu nous en veux ? demanda brusquement Ron. Parce qu'on vit dans la maison de Sirius...

Hermione et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Non. Je suis sûr que Sirius aurait été content qu'elle puisse vous servir. L'important, c'est que vous soyez en sécurité.

Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Sirius...

Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Hermione.

Ce n'était pas la tienne non plus !

Bien sûr que si !

Harry se rendit compte qu'il élevait la voix. Il se força à se calmer. Il s'était promis qu'il ne s'énerverait plus. A son grand étonnement, il s'aperçut que ses amis avaient l'air encore plus inquiet que s'il s'était énervé.

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé quand deux plops le brisèrent. C'était les jumeaux qui venaient de transplaner dans la chambre. Harry sourit. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

Quoi ? Pas de cris cette année ? s'étonna Georges.

Ou alors quelqu'un a-t-il utilisé un sortilège pour qu'aucun son ne franchisse les murs de cette pièce ? continua Fred.

Non, j'ai juste décidé que la moitié de Londres n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Et de toute manière, je ne compte pas m'énerver.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard mi-inquiet mi-étonné.

Je crois que nous devrions laisser Harry s'installer, dit Fred. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre pour déjeuner...

Les jumeaux sortirent, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione qui se jetaient des regards très inquiets. Ginny les regarda partir puis elle se tourna vers Harry :

Tu sais que tu viens de réaliser un miracle ?

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

Hermione et Ron ne s'adressent plus la parole ni même un regard depuis près d'une semaine et là, tu arrives et je suis sûre que je les trouverai en grande conversation...

Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

Oh, pas grand chose. Hermione a reçu une lettre de Krum, Ron c'est comporté comme un idiot et lui a dit des choses blessantes, le ton a monté entre eux... Tu imagines.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas et c'était bien la seule chose rassurante dans son univers.

Bon, je vais te laisser, rejoins-nous quand tu te sentiras.

Harry regarda Ginny sortirent à son tour en se demandant ce qu'ils préparaient. Ce n'était pas dans leur genre de le laisser seul, même s'il en avait fait la demande. Ils préparaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus penser qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des Black alors que Sirius était mort. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien...

Harry finit par se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Il devait se reprendre, il devait se forcer à vivre ! Harry eut envie de crier. C'était tellement injuste ! Il finit par se lever et par sortir de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers en s'efforçant de chasser ses tristes pensées de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que les autres voient dans quel état il était.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine...

Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire...

La pièce était pleine de monde. Harry réussit à distinguer, en plus de ceux qu'il avait déjà vus, Neville, Luna, Hagrid et même le professeur McGonagall ! Par contre, il n'y avait nulle trace de Dumbledore mais Harry préféra ne pas s'en soucier.

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois en se sentant parfaitement idiot à l'idée qu'il devait ressembler à une grosse carpe suffocante.

Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, bredouilla-t-il.

Cela déclencha un rire assez général qui fit que Harry se sentit encore plus stupide.

Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas pu fêter ton anniversaire le bon jour, expliqua Mme Weasley, que cela va nous empêcher de faire la fête !

Pendant un certain temps, tout le monde vint saluer Harry, lui demander comment il allait tout en se servant copieusement de nourriture du buffet. Harry peinait à répondre à tous ces gens. Et il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se sentait en même temps très heureux d'être ainsi avec tous ceux qu'il aimait et en même temps, il s'en voulait d'être heureux alors que Sirius était mort. Pourtant, il en était sûr, Sirius aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux.

Finalement, Mme Weasley apparut avec un énorme gâteau dans les mains. Elle jeta un regard noir à Tonks qui s'était approchée d'elle pour l'aider puis posa le gâteau devant Harry. Les seize bougies se déplaçaient sur le glaçage en changeant de couleurs.

Vas-y Harry, souffle ! entendit-il.

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression que les bougies étaient magiques et il se doutait bien qu'il lui serait difficile de les éteindre. Il eut alors une idée. Il appela Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna près de lui et leur demanda de souffler avec lui. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis, les six du ministère !

Ensuite, vint le tour des cadeaux. Le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers lui. Tout d'abord, elle lui tendit un long paquet. Harry faillit sauter de joie. Son éclair de feu !

Mais, murmura-t-il, je croyais que j'étais interdit de Quidditch à vie...

Le professeur McGonagall eut un air dédaigneux :

Vous ne croyez quand même pas que cette Ombrage va faire la loi dans notre école ?!

Harry sourit. Il allait pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch. Il se sentit déjà beaucoup plus léger. McGonagall lui tendit deux lettres. La première contenait le résultat de ses buses. Harry les avait complètement oubliées ! Il ouvrit la lettre avec inquiétude. Il commença à lire. Il avait eu désolant en divination mais cela il s'y attendait, de même le piètre en histoire de la magie et en pratique d'astronomie n'avait rien d'étonnant. Par contre, il faillit pousser un cri de joie en voyant qu'il avait obtenu efforts exceptionnels en théorie d'astronomie, de soins aux créatures magiques, de métamorphoses, en botanique et en pratique de sortilèges. Il avait de plus eu optimal en pratique de soins aux créatures magiques et de métamorphoses, en théorie de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. Quant à la pratique, il avait eu optimal ce qui aux dires de McGonagall était fantastique d'autant plus que tous les membres de l'AD avait obtenu cette buse avec la mention optimal. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Il finit tout de même par redescendre de son petit nuage pour regarder ses résultats de potions. Il avait eu efforts exceptionnels aux deux épreuves. Harry était en même temps fier de lui et déçu. Fier car il n'avait jamais obtenu une note pareille en potions mais déçu car il ne serait jamais auror. Rogue n'admettait dans sa classe que les élèves ayant obtenu optimal... Le professeur McGonagall dut comprendre ce qu'il pensait car, souriante, elle déclara :

Seuls cinq élèves ont obtenu les mentions optimal à leurs épreuves de potions alors le directeur a convaincu le professeur Rogue d'accepter en cours les élèves ayant eu efforts exceptionnels aux deux épreuves.

Harry se sentit sourire. Il deviendrait auror ! Son sourire se figea quand il se rappela que cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait devoir supporter son professeur de potions pendant encore deux longues années.

Tu n'ouvres pas ta deuxième lettre ? demanda le professeur de métamorphoses.

Harry l'avait complètement oubliée. Mais quand il l'ouvrit, il manqua entraîner ses amis dans une danse de joie. Il était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor suite au départ d'Angélina.

Mais professeur, ce rôle ne devrait-il pas revenir à Katie ? C'est elle la plus ancienne...

Miss Bell a préféré ne pas ajouter ce travail à la préparation de ses aspics et elle m'a même vivement conseillé de vous nommer à ce poste...

Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Harry. Ou du moins, rien de possible !

Ensuite, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux : il avait reçu un magnifique livre illustré sur le Quidditch de la part de Ron et sa famille, une montre magique qui lui rappelait tous les engagements qu'il avait pris de la part d'Hermione, de la part d'Hagrid, une sorte de boite surmontée par une sorte de Touffu miniature qui était sensé protéger ce qu'il mettrait dedans mais qui lui mordit le doigt quand il approcha la main. Hagrid se précipita pour lui dire qu'il y avait un mot de passe : Pauvre petit ! Hagrid lui expliqua aussi que la boite pouvait contenir n'importe quel objet quelle que soit sa taille, même son éclair de feu ! Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient fait un cadeau séparé mais comme le paquet faisait mine de mordre quiconque s'approchait, Harry hésitait à l'ouvrir. Il se rapprocha de Ron pour lui demander si ses frères avaient passé trop de temps avec Hagrid mais son ami se contenta d'éclater de rire. Harry se décida à faire quelque chose. Il se jeta sur le paquet et le déchira manquant perdre un doigt (décidément, tout le monde cherchait à rendre sa main inutilisable !) sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentes. Dedans se trouvait une petite balle qui ressemblait un peu à un vif d'or, les ailes en moins et de couleur rouge. Harry la saisit, étonné. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal mais connaissant les jumeaux, il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un truc.

C'est un vif écarlate, expliqua Fred.

Comme tu peux le remarquer, il se compose de deux demi-sphères, continua Georges.

Si tu tournes l'une des demi-sphères dans un sens et l'autre dans le sens contraire, le vif écarlate va libérer un liquide qui est capable de percer n'importe quelle matière...

Comme si c'était de l'acide ? demanda Harry.

Non, là tu auras un trou de la taille que tu auras dessiné et qui se refermera si tu tournes les demi-sphères dans l'autre sens, répondit Fred légèrement vexé.

Ce qui veut dire pour être plus clair que tu peux ouvrir des portes dans n'importe quoi ! expliqua Georges.

C'est une de nos inventions, reprit Fred. Mais n'en parle pas trop, maman est furieuse car Maugrey veut l'utiliser à des fins militaires.

Harry sourit, c'était tout à fait le genre de Maugrey !

Alors que tout le monde se servait copieusement de gâteau, Rémus l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Il lui tendit une sorte de gros livre. Harry l'ouvrit, il était écrit à la main et il faillit pousser un cri en voyant les auteurs : Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver !

C'est une sorte de journal que nous avons écrit tous les quatre depuis notre première année. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, la première année, il n'y a presque que des pages de James et de Sirius...

Rémus resta silencieux quelque temps, le cœur serré devant les souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours en mettant de l'ordre dans les affaires de Sirius, continua-t-il d'une voix où perçait encore la tristesse. Apparemment, Sirius avait entamé de le continuer... Je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'avoir...

Harry le prit précautionneusement ; c'était le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il ait reçu.

Bien sûr, il y a quelques pages de Peter, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à modifier ce livre. Mais je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu vois un peu qui il était, quand il était encore notre ami... De toute façon, il a très peu écrit, il n'était pas très doué pour ça. Pour ça non plus...

Harry eut envie de s'isoler quelque part pour commencer à lire ces morceaux de vie de son père, de son parrain et de Rémus. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la fête comme cela, les autres s'étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour lui faire plaisir.

Après un long silence, il finit par poser la question qui le perturbait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la maison des Black :

Où est Kreattur ?

Il a disparu le lendemain de... la mort de Sirius. Je suppose qu'il est allé se réfugier chez les derniers membres de la famille Black...

Les Malfoy ! s'écria presque Harry. J'espère qu'ils lui mènent une vie infernale !

Rémus le regarda d'un air triste mais ne dit rien. Repenser à Kreattur avait ramené la colère dans l'esprit de Harry mais il se calma en imaginant ce qu'aurait dit Hermione si elle avait entendu cette dernière phrase : Enfin Harry, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Kreattur n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait ! Il n'a plus toute sa tête à force d'avoir vécu ici, tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est la vie d'un elfe de maison... Harry eut un sourire ironique. Même si Kreattur n'avait pas été responsable de la mort de Sirius, comment pouvait-on plaindre quelqu'un dont le plus grand rêve était de finir décapiter, la tête accrochée au mur ?!

Et Buck ?

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait pu advenir de l'hippogriffe mais cette fois-ci en espérant qu'il allait bien.

Il n'allait pas très bien alors on a pensé qu'il serait peut être mieux à Poudlard avec Hagrid. Comme Lucius Malfoy est en prison et que le ministère ne peut plus guère refuser quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore...

Harry hocha la tête. Il était content pour Buck et Hagrid, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Harry laissa Rémus pour rejoindre ses amis.

Alors, vos buses ?

Hermione ne répondit rien ce qui inquiéta Harry jusqu'à ce que Ron lui dise qu'elle les avait toutes eues avec optimal sauf études de runes anciennes où elle avait eu effort exceptionnel et que donc, elle était affreusement déçue. Harry perçut la moquerie dans la voix de Ron et la colère dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il soupira, cela n'allait pas être facile de les réconcilier.

Et toi Ron ?

Plutôt bien. J'ai complètement foiré la divination mais qui l'a réussi ?! Par contre, moi aussi je suis condamné à supporter encore deux ans Rogue, j'ai eu effort exceptionnel en potions !

Comme ça, nous serons tous ensembles ! s'exclama Neville.

Luna l'approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle avait quitté son collier de capsules de bièraubeurre pour un collier de grosses perles multicolores qui lui donnait l'air plus original que fou.

Il fallait absolument que je puisse continuer potions, continuait Neville, sinon jamais je ne pourrais devenir guérisseur. Comme ça, peut être que je trouverais le moyen de guérir mes parents...

Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant. Neville aussi avait eu son lot de malheurs et pourtant il gardait espoir. Harry s'en voulut pour toutes ces années où il n'avait pensé au garçon que comme un maladroit toujours à la recherche de son crapaud. Pourtant, l'année précédente, Neville leur avait montré que le choixpeau magique avait eu raison de l'envoyer à Gryffondor : il avait fait des progrès exceptionnels en magie et il avait largement prouvé son courage au ministère ! Harry sourit en voyant ses amis autour de lui. Que ferait-il sans eux ? Mais aussitôt, une autre pensée frappa son esprit : que ferait-il s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Comment pourrait-il supporter si Voldemort les assassinait ?

Harry s'efforça de chasser cette idée de son esprit déjà trop encombré par la tristesse.

Je suppose que Percy s'est réconcilié avec le reste de la famille...

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et s'enfuit presque sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Harry ahuri.

Il faut que tu comprennes Harry que le fait que le retour de V-Voldemort soit officiel n'a rien changé au comportement de Fudge vis à vis de Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione. Maintenant, il raconte qu'il savait très bien qu'Il était de retour mais qu'il ne voulait pas affoler la population au contraire de Dumbledore. Il raconte même que les aurors travaillaient à l'arrêter et que les agissements de Dumbledore avaient gâché toute l'opération !

Quel rapport avec Percy ? demanda Harry, horrifié par le comportement de Fudge.

Percy continue de suivre ce que dit Fudge bien sûr ! continua Ginny. Et il a même envoyé des lettres à Ron pour lui dire qu'il devrait rester éloigné de toi car tu n'attires que les ennuis et les fous qui cherchent à te tuer, je cite Percy, continua Ginny d'une seule traite comme si elle pensait que c'était plus facile à entendre si elle le disait rapidement. Ron a brûlé toutes les lettres et il a bien failli balancer Hermès au feu la dernière fois qu'il en a apporté une ! Il ne les lit même plus...

Harry remarqua que Hermione avait quitté l'air furieux qu'elle avait pris quand ils avaient commencé à parler de Ron. Il sourit. Finalement, ce ne serait peut être pas si difficile de les réconcilier sans avoir besoin pour cela de se mettre en danger et d'espérer qu'ils se réconcilieraient pour le sauver !

Percy est un sujet tabou, même avec le reste de la famille puisqu'il n'est pas venu s'excuser...

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Percy puisse faire ça. Ni Fudge !

C'est à cause des élections...commença Hermione.

Quelles élections ?

Celle de Premier ministre bien sûr ! Fudge se représente. Il n'a aucune chance mais il essaie tout de même de faire croire qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il fallait par rapport au retour de V-Voldemort !

Harry espérait que Fudge serait écrasé aux élections, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir fait passer pour un fou pendant toute l'année précédente !

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Harry, ayant fini avant Ron de ranger ses nouvelles affaires que Maugrey était lui-même allé chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse pour être sûr qu'elles ne seraient pas piégées, descendit dans la cuisine. Il voulait parler à Rémus. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée en entendant la voix de Rogue.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, Black ne prévoyait rien... disait le professeur de potions.

Vous avez tort ! Tous les membres de l'Ordre ont fait leur testament, Sirius y compris et peut être même le premier ! Le problème c'est que personne n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus...

Harry rebroussa chemin. Il ne supporterait pas de se trouver face à Rogue alors que celui-ci trouvait encore le moyen de dire du mal de Sirius et qu'ils parlaient de son testament...


	3. des yeux si profonds

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages présents lui appartiennent._

Chapitre 3 : Des yeux si profonds.

Le premier septembre, le 12, square Grimmaurd était en effervescence à cause du départ de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny pour Poudlard.

Tout en se préparant, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée de quitter la maison des Black et de retourner à Poudlard. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à analyser ses sentiments. Il y avait à la fois de la joie de retrouver son monde, un semblant de vie normale et en même temps une grande tristesse pour à peu près les mêmes raisons. Comment pourrait-il retrouver une vie normale après la perte qu'il avait subie en juin ? Comment pourrait-il espérer avoir une vie normale alors qu'il était sensé être l'élu d'une prophétie qui faisait de lui ou un assassin ou une victime ? Comment pourrait-il avoir une vie normale alors qu'il avait compris qu'il était seul, résolument seul et qu'il le resterait ?

Harry essaya de chasser ces tristes pensées de son esprit en se concentrant sur le Quidditch. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et il allait devoir trouver de nouveaux membres, préparer les prochains matchs... Il serait entouré de ses amis, des membres de l'AD, de Hagrid... et de Dumbledore. En parlant de ce dernier, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait pas vu le directeur de Poudlard depuis le mois de juin. Est-ce qu'il croyait qu'il lui en voulait de la mort de Sirius ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il craignait que Voldemort puisse encore lire dans son esprit ? Et puis, à Poudlard, il retrouverait aussi Malfoy et les autres serpentards. Et Rogue ! Et tout cela n'était pas très engageant...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry s'efforça de cacher ses sentiments à ses amis et aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils utilisèrent un portoloin, ou le transplanage pour ceux qui les accompagnaient et qui se composaient de la famille Weasley au complet, de Tonks, de Rémus et de Maugrey. Ils arrivèrent directement sur la voie 9 ¾, toujours aussi bondée.

Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire qui sera le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'ils étaient levés. Je suis sûre que vous le savez...

Mais comme les fois précédentes, on ne lui répondit que par des haussements d'épaules.

Rémus entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart :

Harry, je sais comment tu dois te sentir. A cause de la... mort de Sirius et à cause de la prophétie, oui je sais ce qu'elle raconte. J'aimerai vraiment que tu fasses très attention à toi et que tu ne cherches pas les ennuis...

En général, je n'ai pas besoin de les chercher, ils viennent à moi tout seul, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton cynique. Je les attire comme un aimant...

Harry ! lui reprocha Rémus. Sirius aurait voulu que tu sois heureux...

Parce que vous arrivez à l'être vous !

Rémus ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre alors que Harry ne l'avait pas vu véritablement sourire une seule fois depuis son arrivée square grimmaurd ?

Je sais que c'est difficile, Harry. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre...

Parce que tout le monde compte sur moi pour vaincre Voldemort, parce que mes parents et Sirius se sont sacrifiés pour moi... Je sais...

Rémus ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans le train. Harry se retourna vers lui. Il devait subir sa lycanthropie et il venait de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs amis après l'avoir crû responsable de la mort d'autres de ses plus proches amis... Lui aussi avait de quoi déprimer. Le dernier des maraudeurs... Et sans doute était-il la personne la plus à même de le comprendre.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main alors que le train démarrait. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi, le dernier qui avait rapport avec ce passé qu'il n'avait pas connu, avec ses parents...

Quand il ne vit plus la moindre trace de la gare, il s'écarta de la fenêtre et se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Il faut que nous rejoignions le wagon des préfets, murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Harry hocha la tête. En effet, Ron et Hermione avaient été confirmés préfets de sixième année et Ginny avait été nommée préfète de cinquième année, à la grande joie de ses parents à n'en pas douter !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'effondrer dès que vous aurez le dos tourné ! Passez-moi Pattenrond et Coq, vous me rejoindrez dès que vous pourrez !

Harry les regarda partir puis il se servit de la magie pour pouvoir transporter les deux cages, le panier de Pattenrond et ses propres bagages. Il se dirigea vers la queue du train, passant devant les compartiments sans y entrer. Dans l'un d'eux, il aperçut Cho Chang avec un garçon qui n'était pas Michael Corner. Ainsi donc, pensa-t-il, elle se console de la mort de Cédric en collectionnant les petits copains ! Il s'en voulut de cette pensée. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et serait même heureux si elle pouvait trouver le bonheur.

Plus loin, il aperçut Neville, Luna et d'autres camarades de Gryffondor mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas envie de les voir, de devoir répondre à leurs questions... il avait envie d'être seul et seuls Ron, Hermione et Ginny pourraient venir troubler sa solitude sans que cela ne le dérange. Harry continua donc son chemin, cherchant un compartiment vide. Il arriva dans le dernier wagon, devant le dernier compartiment. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une jeune fille d'environ son âge qu'il ne lui semblait jamais avoir vue. Mais si elle était d'une autre maison et qu'elle avait un an de plus ou de moins que lui, il pouvait très bien ne jamais avoir fait attention à elle. Il ouvrit la porte.

Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille répondit par un simple hochement de tête sans même lever les yeux de l'énorme livre qu'elle lisait. Ce comportement convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter et encore moins de devoir subir les regards curieux qu'on portait généralement sur sa cicatrice. Il s'installa donc sur la banquette opposée et ouvrit le panier de Pattenrond et les cages d'Hedwige et de Coq pour les laisser se dégourdir les pattes. Puis, Harry sortit le journal de sa valise. Il n'avait pas encore pu trouver un moment pour le lire, il fallait en profiter. Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle était signée Cornedrue. Harry n'avait pas lu le premier mot qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé. Il était bien dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Déjà, la jeune fille, les animaux et ses bagages avaient disparu. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur deux garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de onze ans. Harry les reconnut aussitôt : James et Sirius ! Il comprit que le journal fonctionnait un peu comme une pensine, ou pensée plus désagréable, comme le journal de Jedusor.

Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la tête, Sirius ! s'exclama James.

Ce n'est pas tes parents qui t'ont répété pendant des heures de ne pas oublier que tu étais un noble et pur sorcier, que tu ne devais être qu'avec des nobles et purs sorciers, que tu devais te comporter selon la pureté de ton fichu sang ! Et de ne pas oublier que Serpentard est la seule maison digne de toi !

Pauvre petit Sirius... se moqua James.

Ce n'est pas drôle ! En tout cas, je n'irais pas à Serpentard ! Je préfère encore aller vivre avec les moldus !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que nous serons ensembles et je parierais pour Gryffondor ! répondit James en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

En plus, nos parents ont failli se battre sur le quai !

Allez, cesse de bouder ! Pense plutôt que tu ne les reverras pas jusqu'aux prochaines vacances...

Tu crois vraiment que le choixpeau ne m'enverra pas à Serpentard ? demanda Sirius d'un air inquiet.

J'en suis sûr ! Et si on préparait déjà la première farce que nous ferons dès que nous serons à Poudlard ?

Harry fut ramené dans le présent par le bruit de la porte du compartiment qu'on ouvrait. Il referma le journal brusquement. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit, il ne voulait pas partager le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'amitié qui unissait son père et son parrain, maintenant à nouveau réunis dans la mort.

Harry leva enfin les yeux et jeta un regard furieux vers ceux qui avaient osé interrompre sa passionnante lecture. Il se radoucit quand il s'aperçut que c'était Ron et Hermione. Ils s'assirent à côté de lui en jetant des regards étonnés et curieux vers la jeune fille.

Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Ron.

Aucune idée. Où est Ginny ?

Elle est allée retrouver Dean, répondit Ron d'un air désapprobateur ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Où est Pattenrond ? s'inquiéta soudain Hermione.

Harry désigna la jeune fille en face de lui. En effet, Pattenrond était assis sur ses genoux, ayant manifestement obligée la jeune fille à décaler son livre, et il ronronnait bruyamment sous ses caresses. Hermione se leva aussitôt.

Je suis désolée...

La jeune fille releva la tête, l'air interrogatif. Harry put ainsi apercevoir ses yeux. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait de très beaux yeux verts, les yeux de sa mère, mais ceux de la jeune fille aurait fait paraître les siens on ne pouvait plus banals si on pouvait seulement envisager de les comparer. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un vert foncé dans lesquels semblaient se refléter la lumière du soleil. Harry en profita pour l'observer. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules dans une impression de légèreté et Harry aurait parié qu'ils étaient très doux au toucher. Harry la trouva très belle, belle et mystérieuse, et il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait tout d'un coup. La seule chose dont il était à peu près sûr, c'était que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Cho.

Je suis désolée que mon chat soit venu t'embêter, expliqua Hermione en désignant Pattenrond.

Il ne me gêne pas du tout. Il est très mignon, répondit la jeune fille doucement tout en grattant la tête du chat qui ronronna de plus belle.

Tu es nouvelle, je ne t'avais encore jamais vue...

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis devant l'air interrogatif des trois autres, elle ajouta :

Je viens d'Amérique du Sud mais je suis née en Angleterre. Je vais rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard, il paraît que c'est une très bonne école...

La meilleure ! En fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor de sixième année et voilà Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

La jeune fille observa quelques instants Ron puis Harry. Ce dernier eut soudain l'impression que ses yeux devenaient bleus mais cette impression dura si peu de temps que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas des visions, comme lorsqu'il avait regardé dans le miroir de Sirius. Sinon, la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction particulière en entendant son nom et Harry se demanda si elle connaissait un peu l'histoire.

Je m'appelle Eridan Droujes mais appelez-moi par mon prénom, je n'aime pas mon nom de famille.

Harry s'étonna, il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à ce nom. Peut être que c'était par rapport aux autres personnes qui le portait.

Tu as un problème avec ton père ? demanda Hermione qui en était manifestement arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

Droujes n'est pas le nom de mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu... répondit la jeune fille tristement. C'est ...le nom de mon... grand-père maternel.

Harry s'étonna. Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec beaucoup d'hésitation et elle avait parlé du nom de son grand-père et non pas de celui de sa mère, c'était bizarre...

Eridan... réfléchit Ron. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

En cours d'astronomie, peut être ! répliqua Hermione. C'est le nom d'une constellation ! Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu as pu retenir quoi que ce soit des cours !

La jeune fille hocha la tête, en souriant d'un air amusé.

Tu as dit que tu entrais en sixième année. Tu as passé les buses ? demanda Hermione.

Le directeur me les a fait passer cet été.

Et tu as eu quoi ?

Harry jeta un regard furieux à son amie. Décidément, il lui arrivait d'être trop curieuse. Enfin, il était plutôt mal placé pour le lui reprocher...

Optimal.

Optimal à quoi ? répondit Ron.

Euh... à toutes.

Oh ! Oh ! Et bien Hermione, on dirait que tu n'es plus la meilleure ! se moqua Ron.

Hermione se renfrogna et Harry craignit qu'une dispute éclate entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse comparer, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai... suivi des cours un peu particuliers en Amérique du Sud.

En tout cas, je parie que tu n'as pas passé divination ! s'exclama Ron.

La divination n'est pas une science ! Et on ne peut pas prédire le futur, on peut juste probabiliser le comportement de certaines personnes.

Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'elle le fixait lui spécialement en disant cela.

Bien sûr que si les prophéties existent ! s'exclama Ron qui devait se souvenir du département des mystères et de La prophétie.

Non ! Et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que si quelqu'un énonçait ce qui allait se passer, cela changerait déjà le futur !

Harry se força à rester la bouche fermée en voyant l'air stupide que Ron et Hermione affichaient.

N'empêche, c'est bizarre de venir en Angleterre maintenant, alors que Tu-sais-qui est de retour, continua Ron qui était décidément aussi indiscret qu'Hermione.

Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son nom !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Voldemort n'est qu'un abruti doublé d'un psychopathe et qui n'est même pas arrivé à la hauteur de certains des moldus qu'il méprise tant, dans le crime et l'horreur !

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être aussi ébahi que ses amis. C'était déjà tellement rare d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Voldemort par son nom alors entendre quelqu'un dire que c'était un abruti et un psychopathe !

Ne pas prononcer son nom c'est comme l'élever au rang de dieu alors qu'il n'est qu'un sorcier assez doué en magie et pour manipuler les gens ! Décidément, je déteste ce stupide orgueil des sorciers qui les fait ignorer tout ce qui concerne les moldus ! Il existe plusieurs moldus qui ont fait des choses bien pires que Voldemort. Hitler par exemple ! A cause de lui, il y a eu la seconde guerre mondiale qui a provoqué des millions de morts et pire que tout, il a cherché à exterminer toute une frange de la population mondiale parce qu'il la considérait comme inférieure, et il a presque réussi ! Pourtant, les autres moldus n'ont jamais eu peur de prononcer son nom et ils se sont alliés pour le vaincre !

Et il a fini comment ? demanda Ron.

Quand il a compris qu'il avait perdu, il s'est fait sauter dans son bunker avec sa famille. Alors tu vois, Voldemort il a encore du boulot pour atteindre un tel degré de monstruosité ! Encore que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu que les sorciers ont tellement peur de lui qu'ils craignent de prononcer son nom et qu'ils préfèrent ne pas voir qu'il n'est pas mort...

Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer le moindre mot sans bégayer. Décidément, cette fille était étrange et ses yeux étaient devenus vert très foncé et semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Ce qu'il faudrait pour le vaincre, c'est que les sorciers arrêtent de le considérer comme invincible ! Et pour commencer, prononce son nom, je t'assure que ça ne te tuera pas ! ordonna la jeune fille en fixant Ron sans ciller.

V-V-Voldemort ! s'écria Ron aussi étonné que les autres d'avoir réussi.

Eh ! s'écria Hermione. Pourquoi tu le dis quand c'est elle qui te le demande et pas quand c'est moi ?!

Elle est plus convaincante...

Harry faillit s'étouffer à force d'essayer de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hermione jalouse à cause de Ron, c'était trop drôle ! En tout cas, cela avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Tes parents sont des moldus ? demanda Hermione.

Les tiens le sont, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment le sais-tu ?!

Ça se sent, c'est tout...

Hermione, Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils.

Du côté de mon père, je n'en sais rien, continua la jeune fille sans prêter attention à leur désapprobation muette. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Du côté de ma mère, elle était sorcière, comme mon grand-père et mon arrière-grand-mère mais ma grand-mère et mon arrière-grand-père étaient des moldus. Et je suppose que si on allait plus loin, on retrouverait des deux. Comme pour tous les sorciers en fait...

Par pour tous ! objecta Harry en pensant aux Malfoy et aux Black. Il y a des sorciers qui ne se marient qu'avec des sorciers de sang pur !

C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire ! Mais si on remonte assez loin, ils ont forcément des liens avec les moldus puisque de toute façon, les sorciers ne sont que les descendants de moldus ayant subi des mutations génétiques naturelles. Et au début, il n'y avait pas assez de sorciers pour qu'ils survivent sans se lier avec des moldus...

Cette idée plut beaucoup à Harry. Il s'imaginait très bien prouver à Malfoy que certains de ses ancêtres n'avaient pas une goutte de sang sorcier. Il adorerait voir la tête qu'il ferait.

Il n'avait pas plus tôt eu cette pensée que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment. C'était Drago Malfoy suivit de son habituelle bande de Serpentards : Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson... et un autre adolescent qui devait avoir le même âge et que Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait surveiller ses pensées s'il commençait à prédire ce qui allait se passer.

Potter et sa bande de minables ! s'exclama Malfoy de son air narquois. Alors le seigneur des ténèbres ne vous a pas encore tués ? De moins en moins nombreux, n'est-ce pas Potter ! Ils ont trop peur de t'approcher et d'être les prochaines victimes...

Derrière lui, les autres Serpentards se mirent à rire bêtement. Harry serra les poings de colère en comprenant que Malfoy faisait allusion à Sirius. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui s'était passé au département des mystères ?

Et ça fait quoi, Malfoy, d'aller à Azkaban pour dire un petit bonjour à son père ? J'imagine qu'il doit beaucoup souffrir là-bas sans serviteurs et draps de soie...

Je te ferais payer ça, Potter ! s'écria Malfoy en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dressèrent face à Malfoy et sa bande, les baguettes sorties. Seule Eridan n'avait pas bougé ce qui attira immanquablement l'attention de Malfoy vers elle.

Tiens, tiens Potter, on s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie...

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Drago devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et il eut un mouvement de recul.

On s'en va ! ordonna-t-il, vacillant.

Mais Drago... commença l'inconnu qui l'accompagnait.

J'ai dit qu'on partait ! hurla Malfoy.

Il recula et claqua la porte, cachant les Serpentards aux yeux de Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses amis.

On peut savoir ce qui lui a prit ?

On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme, répondit Hermione.

Malfoy voit des fantômes tout le temps, je parie qu'il y en a pleins dans son manoir ! répliqua Ron.

C'est une expression moldue ! pesta Hermione. Je voulais dire qu'il avait vraiment eu l'air surpris et même un peu inquiet...

J'aurai dit honteux, moi.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse sous les regards étonnés de Harry et de ses amis.

Enfin, si vous parlez du garçon blond qui semblait donner des ordres aux autres.

Oui, une sale bande de Serpentards ! grogna Ron. Et de lâches...

Serpentard... C'est dans cette maison que Voldemort a été, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr, après tout Salazar Serpentard était son ancêtre... Et vous vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

Gryffondor, bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry tout en s'étonnant que la jeune fille sache tant de chose sur Voldemort.

Bien sûr, se moqua-t-elle. Gryffondor qui ne voulait enseigner qu'aux enfants du courage, Serpentard aux descendants des plus pures lignées et Serdaigle à ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre. Finalement, il n'y a que Poufsouffle qui soit quelqu'un de bien, elle au moins voulait que tous puissent accéder au savoir. De toute façon, vouloir séparer les jeunes sorciers est une bêtise. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà des tas de raisons de former des clans, il faut encore leur en donner d'autres ! Et fonder sur les soi-disant qualités qu'auraient des enfants de onze ans alors qu'on se construit tout le long de sa vie, qu'on peut changer du tout au tout et que rien n'est inscrit au préalable !

Harry, Ron et Hermione en restèrent sans voix. Harry avait l'étrange impression que la jeune fille venait de réciter exactement les mêmes paroles que celles que le choixpeau avait prononcées l'année précédente. Comme si elle les avait entendues !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Ginny suivit de Dean, de Neville et de Luna.

On vient de croiser Malfoy et sa bande alors on est venu s'assurer qu'ils ne vous avaient rien fait ! s'écria Ginny d'un air soulagé.

Dean venait de passer un bras autour des épaules de Ginny mais quand il croisa le regard noir que lui jetait Ron, il s'écarta de l'adolescente. Harry manqua s'étrangler de rire. Décidément, Ron ne changerait jamais !

Malfoy est parti plus vite qu'il n'est arrivé, répondit Harry en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Et on n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser la magie !

Les nouveaux venus s'étonnèrent eux aussi puis s'assirent. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils aperçurent la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, Pattenrond sur les genoux. Hermione qui prenait son rôle de préfète très aux sérieux décida de faire les présentations.

Voilà Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, Gryffondors, et Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Luna voilà Eridan Droujes, elle est nouvelle et elle entre en sixième année.

Alors ça fait deux nouveaux, dit Ginny. J'ai entendu la préfète de cinquième année de Serpentard dire que le garçon qui accompagnait Malfoy était nouveau lui aussi. C'est bizarre deux nouveaux...

En tout cas, je ne le connais pas, répondit la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas vexée par le fait que Ginny l'ait associée à un compagnon de Malfoy.

Alors, tu vas continuer les réunions de l'AD ? demanda Dean.

Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que cette année, nous aurons un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...

Ça ne sera pas la même chose ! répondit Neville. Il faut que tu continues, je suis sûr que Dumbledore te donnera la permission !

Il me la donnera peut être s'il accepte de me parler !

Harry ! Je suis sûr que si le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a pas encore parlé c'est parce qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire...

Harry fut empêché de répondre à Hermione par l'arrivée du chariot de friandises. Comme à son habitude, il acheta un assortiment de tout et en offrit à ses amis.

Tu veux quelque chose, Eridan ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils furent tous interloqués mais Harry, Ron et Hermione encore plus que les autres. Eridan semblait parfaitement connaître Voldemort, les fondateurs de Poudlard mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les friandises du monde sorcier !

Ce sont juste des friandises.

La jeune fille accepta quelques dragées de Bertie Crochu que Harry se surprit à trier pour ne lui passer que celles qui devaient avoir un goût acceptable pour des sucreries.

La jeune fille sembla apprécier mais en même temps, elle paraissait triste. Et ses yeux étaient devenus bleus. Harry aurait pu le parier mais il semblait bien être le seul et quand il croisa à nouveau son regard, ses yeux étaient redevenus de ce magnifique vert qu'il avait admiré.

Peu avant l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione rappela qu'il fallait mettre les robes. Eridan ne bougea pas et quand Hermione lui demanda si elle ne comptait pas enfiler une robe de sorcier, la jeune fille répondit d'un ton moqueur :

Je sais que le ridicule ne tue pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour porter ces robes de sorciers qui rappellent les stupides stéréotypes moldus sur les sorciers. Manquerait plus que le chapeau pointu et le balai !

Tous lui jetèrent de drôles de regards.

Je m'arrangerai avec les professeurs. Je suis sûre que je trouverai un arrangement acceptable pour tous...

A ce moment, Harry posa le regard sur ses mains. Elle portait d'étranges gants en cuir et renforcés. Des gants par une telle chaleur !


	4. le nouveau professeur de défense contre ...

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages lui appartiennent._

Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Eridan se leva et regardant les autres adolescents, elle demanda :

Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Il y a toujours un professeur pour accueillir les premières années. Si tu veux, j'irais le lui demander...

Harry constata qu'Hermione avait dit un professeur et non pas Hagrid. Est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait à nouveau absent en ce début d'année ? Harry espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Le professeur Hagrid était l'une des rares personnes à qui il pouvait se confier. Encore plus rares maintenant... Et il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre. Lui aussi. Enfin, il l'avait vu à peine une semaine auparavant, il y avait peu de risque qu'il soit parti en mission depuis.

Ginny en tant que préfète de cinquième année partit s'occuper des premières années. Neville, Luna et Dean partirent de leur côté pour trouver une diligence. Pendant ce temps, Hermione suivie de Ron, Harry et Eridan se dirigèrent vers le professeur Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas manquer de remarquer dès leur sortie du train, au grand soulagement de Harry.

Hagrid ! cria Hermione dans le tumulte provoqué par les élèves qui descendaient du train.

Le demi-géant baissa les yeux vers elle.

Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! Je suis bien content de vous voir...

Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a une nouvelle élève ? le coupa Hermione en désignant Eridan de la main.

Hagrid observa la jeune fille. Il paraissait troublé, comme si la jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui. Il sembla laisser tomber et tourna à nouveau ses regards vers Hermione.

Que doit-elle faire ? Doit-elle aller à Poudlard avec vous ou doit-elle prendre les diligences ?

Le professeur McGonagall a dit que les nouveaux devaient se rendre à Poudlard dans les diligences et la rejoindre dans la grande salle. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse sinon je vais être en retard...

Hagrid partit à grande enjambée en incitant les premières années à le suivre.

Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Hermione.

Eridan les suivit silencieusement jusqu'à une diligence encore inoccupée. Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait dresser les sombrals...

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle.

Tu les vois ? s'étonna Harry.

Bien sûr...

Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ? demanda Ron malgré les regards d'Hermione.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Harry aurait bien voulu savoir qui elle avait vu mourir mais il n'osa pas poser la question. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était une question trop personnelle.

C'est le professeur Hagrid que nous venons de voir qui a dressé les sombrals, expliqua Hermione pour changer de sujet. C'est le seul troupeau familier de Grande Bretagne...

Après un voyage silencieux dans la diligence où chacun s'était muré dans ses pensées, ils arrivèrent devant le château. Harry et ses amis guidèrent Eridan jusqu'à la Grande Salle. La jeune fille leva à peine les yeux vers le plafond. Harry s'étonna. Le plafond était assez merveilleux pour attirer tous les regards des nouveaux venus. Harry attira son attention sur le faux ciel où ne circulait aucun nuage.

Je suis déjà venue à Poudlard, pour passer mes buses. J'ai donc pu admirer autant que je le voulais ce magnifique plafond. Par contre, je n'avais rencontré que le directeur. Jamais aucun autre professeur. Comment sont-ils ?

Oh, ça va en général. A part Rogue...

Rogue ?!

Le professeur de potions. Il déteste tous les élèves qui ne sont pas à Serpentard, les Gryffondors en particuliers, et moi encore plus précisément.

Eridan sourit amusée.

Le professeur Trelawney est une folle qui ne prédit que des horreurs, continua Ron. C'est le professeur de divination...

Dans ce cas, je ne l'aurai pas en cours.

Et le professeur Binns est un fantôme qui rendrait ennuyeux même la bataille la plus sanglante de l'histoire sorcière. C'est le professeur d'histoire de la magie...

Alors celui-là non plus, je ne le verrai pas. L'histoire de la magie n'est pas une des matières qui m'est nécessaire...

Nécessaire pour quoi ? demanda Hermione. Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire comme métier ?

Oh, ça, ça n'a aucune importance...

Les trois adolescents la regardèrent ébahis. Décidément, pensa Harry, ça devenait une habitude. Elle allait finir par les prendre pour des idiots.

Le professeur McGonagall est là-bas, indiqua Hermione.

Harry regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner tout en s'installant à la table des Gryffondors entre ses deux amis.

Les premières années étaient alignées devant la table des professeurs, attendant la répartition. Un peu plus loin se tenaient Eridan et l'autre nouveau. Ils ne se regardaient pas et n'étaient pas à côté. Harry porta son regard sur la table des professeurs. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Rogue. Bien qu'il haïssait le professeur de potions, ce qu'il lui rendait bien, il trouvait inquiétant son absence au banquet de début d'année. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas là et Harry espérait que ce n'était pas mauvais signe. Un peu plus loin, il remarqua un professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Probablement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry se demanda si, pour une fois, le professeur durerait plus d'une année mais il fut détourné de ces pensées par le choixpeau magique qui commença à chanter.

Sa chanson était très proche de celle de l'année précédente. Il racontait que les temps étaient de plus en plus durs et qu'il était impératif que les élèves des quatre maisons s'unissent pour sauver Poudlard du danger qui la guettait. Il insistait tout particulièrement sur le fait qu'il fallait oublier les vieilles rivalités et les vieilles haines entre les maisons. Harry n'eut aucun mal pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il voulait que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'unissent. Harry grimaça, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'entendre avec des gens comme Malfoy ! A cette pensée, son regard se porta sur la table des Serpentards. Malfoy y était particulièrement silencieux et Harry s'aperçut qu'il fixait la table des professeurs. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, un petit peu à côté. Eridan. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser, d'autant plus que, pour une fois, Malfoy n'affichait ni haine ni dégoût.

Son attention fut à nouveau détournée par le début de la répartition. Harry applaudit à chaque nouvel élève pour Gryffondor mais il agissait automatiquement. Une seule chose l'intéressait, savoir où serait répartie la mystérieuse jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express.

Maintenant, deux nouveaux élèves vont être répartis et entrer directement en sixième année, déclara le professeur McGonagall.

Harry redoubla d'attention et il s'aperçut avec dépit que Malfoy en faisait autant.

Si l'un de vous deux veut s'avancer...

A ces mots, le nouvel élève qui accompagnait Malfoy dans le train se précipita, comme s'il eut été déshonorant pour lui de passer en second. Harry vit avec surprise qu'Eridan avait souri au comportement du garçon. Un sourire moqueur et méprisant.

Très bien. Ce nouvel élève vient de Durmstrang...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui commençait mal enfin quand on voyait avec qui il traînait... Harry l'observa un peu plus. L'adolescent était brun, de taille moyenne. Bref, il aurait paru tout à fait ordinaire si ces yeux n'avaient pas brillé de folie. Et d'une folie qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Luna, mais une folie cruelle et perverse ! Harry frissonna.

Approchez-vous monsieur Adolf Lestrange, murmura le professeur McGonagall.

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Lestrange ! Il s'appelait Lestrange ! Comme Bellatrix, comme l'assassin de Sirius ! Harry sentit une sourde colère montée en lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait serré les poings et qu'il s'était levé à demi. Il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il se retourna brusquement pour s'apercevoir que ses deux amis le regardaient d'un air inquiet tout en l'empêchant de se lever.

Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Calme-toi ! Il n'a peut être rien à voir avec... Et même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! On ne choisit pas sa famille !

Il est à Durmstrang...

Ça ne veut rien dire ! Viktor aussi !

Ron, qui jusque là avait approuvé Hermione, émit un grognement.

Serpentard ! hurla le choixpeau alors qu'il était encore à quelques centimètres de la tête du garçon.

Celui-ci sourit d'un sourire carnassier, une mauvaise lueur dans les yeux et rejoignit la table des Serpentards à grandes enjambées arrogantes. Malfoy n'avait pas une seule fois tourné ses regards vers lui.

Et là, ce n'est pas une preuve peut être ?!

Harry se sentait bouillir. Il avait des envies de meurtres.

On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un selon la maison à laquelle il appartient !

Mais Harry cessa de se disputer avec Hermione car le professeur McGonagall venait d'appeler Eridan Droujes.

La jeune fille s'avança tranquillement et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il mit plus longtemps à se décider puis une large fente s'ouvrit et il clama : Gryffondor !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Mais en même temps, il s'aperçut de deux choses. Malfoy ne semblait ni surpris ni furieux. Au contraire, Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils. Mais Harry oublia très vite l'expression du directeur en voyant Eridan s'approcher de leur table. Elle avait une élégance indéniable qui attirait les regards sur elle en plus de sa tenue inhabituelle. Mais dès que quelqu'un croisait son regard, il détournait les yeux.

Harry se leva de table puis s'installa à côté d'Eridan, forçant Ron et Hermione à se mettre à côté à leur plus grand déplaisir apparent.

Harry se sentait presque aussi heureux que si on lui avait jeté un sortilège d'allégresse et il avait complètement oublié cet Adolf Lestrange et sa colère passée. La seule ombre dans son bonheur était la mort de son parrain que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire oublier.

Il remit pied sur terre en entendant Lavande Brown demander à Eridan pourquoi elle avait quitté l'Amérique du sud. Harry observa la jeune fille. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

Mon grand-père a décidé de revenir alors j'ai fait de même.

Ton grand-père ? s'étonna Parvati Patil. Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est morte avant mon premier anniversaire...

Cette fois, Harry était sûr que ses yeux étaient devenus bleus pendant quelques secondes. D'un bleu clair et triste.

C'est mon grand-père qui... m'a élevée.

La jeune fille avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une certaine humeur. Harry ressentit un élan de sympathie pour elle. Comme lui, elle était orpheline et ne semblait pas apprécier la famille qui l'avait recueillie. Décidément, ils avaient tout pour s'entendre...

A la table des professeurs, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

Je voudrais aussi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Androji.

Cette fois-ci, Harry prit le temps d'observer leur nouveau professeur. Il était de taille moyenne, très mince, les cheveux très courts et très noirs et il portait une tenue étonnante pour un sorcier : un pantalon noir moulant, un haut de la même couleur et de grandes bottes en cuir qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des genoux. De plus, le professeur portait des genouillères et des gants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes, le tout du même cuir marron que les bottes et une longue épée à sa ceinture. Mais le plus étonnant c'était la ligne noire sur son visage qui lui faisait comme un bandeau et qui faisait ressortir le blanc de ses yeux et du même coup le noir de jais des iris.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un sorcier de cette sorte et d'après les conversations autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul.

C'est un homme ou une femme ? demanda Neville.

A ces mots, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de répondre à cette question. En effet, si le professeur n'avait aucune forme féminine, il n'avait pas non plus un corps masculin.

C'est une Amazone d'Artémis.

Harry et tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor de sixième année se tournèrent vers Eridan.

Et c'est quoi une Amazone d'Artémis ? demanda Seamus.

Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit :

Les Amazones d'Artémis sont des sorcières mais elles ont suivi un entraînement particulier depuis leur plus tendre enfance et elles doivent cacher tout ce qui pourrait apparaître féminin...

C'est pour ça qu'elles se déguisent en hommes ? demanda Ron.

Elles ne se déguisent pas en hommes mais en androgynes, répondit Eridan. Et elles seraient très vexées si tu leur disais qu'elles cherchent à les imiter ! Et comme elles sont aussi très susceptibles, tu le payerais très cher...

Et elles font quoi ces Amazones ? demanda Parvati.

Ce sont de puissantes combattantes qui utilisent la magie de manière très différente des autres sorciers, continua Hermione. Elles vivent généralement sur le pourtour de la Méditerranée et ne se mêlent pas des affaires des sorciers ni des moldus. Je me demande bien pourquoi l'une d'entre elles à accepter de venir enseigner à Poudlard.

Elles s'inquiètent peut être du retour de Voldemort.

Harry soupira en voyant Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati sursauter ou même étouffer des cris de panique.

Si Voldemort les avait gênées, elles s'en seraient occupées seules, elles ne se mêlent jamais à des non-Amazones, c'est une de leurs règles ! le contredit Eridan.

Ron soupira bruyamment :

Ne me dis pas que maintenant nous allons avoir deux miss-je-sais-tout ?!

Harry l'aurait étranglé. Hermione sortit de table et se précipita en dehors de la grande salle. Eridan ne sembla pas être le moins du monde touché par les paroles de Ron.

Tu étais obligé de dire ça ! cria Harry.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, finit par murmurer Ron à Eridan.

Je sais. C'était ton amie que tu voulais blesser et tu y es parvenu.

Ron devient rouge vif puis très blanc sous les regards de la jeune fille et il se dépêcha de replonger dans son assiette, piteux.

Décidément, Eridan était perspicace. Harry espérait qu'elle l'aiderait à réconcilier ses amis sinon il risquait de commettre un meurtre.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient le délicieux repas, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas quitté Eridan des yeux. Et d'autres s'en étaient aperçus ! Neville et Ron le regardaient d'un air moqueur et il entendait Parvati et Lavande pouffer. Harry se senti rougir et il détourna les yeux. Son regard se porta sur la table des professeurs.

Le professeur Rogue était assis à sa place et il semblait d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude. Et son humeur ne sembla pas s'améliorer quand il s'aperçut que Harry le fixait. Le jeune homme reporta bien vite ses regards vers son assiette quand il croisa le regard de son professeur de potions. Voilà qui promettait encore une joyeuse année !

A la fin du banquet, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers eux :

Hermione Granger n'est pas avec vous ? Quand vous la verrez dites-lui qu'il faut qu'elle vienne me voir au plus vite pour régler le problème de son emploi du temps !

Ne me dites pas qu'elle a recommencé ! s'exclama Ron d'un air exaspéré quand leur professeur fut repartie.

Eridan leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

En troisième année, expliqua Harry, Hermione avait choisi tellement d'options qu'elle devait utiliser un retourneur de temps...

Je ne savais pas que des élèves pouvaient être autorisés à en utiliser.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas n'importe qui ! Tu crois qu'elle va encore en utiliser un ? demanda Ron, qui ne pouvait pas empêcher une légère inquiétude de percer dans sa voix.

Je ne pense pas, je crois qu'une année lui a suffit. N'empêche, si elle n'avait pas utilisé un retourneur de temps, jamais nous n'aurions pu sauver Buck et Sirius...

Harry se sentit à nouveau submergé par une vague de tristesse. Cette fois là, ils avaient pu sauver Sirius. Mais pour si peu de temps !

Harry et Ron guidèrent Eridan jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils trouvèrent Hermione qui lisaient un grimoire qui paraissait vieux de plusieurs siècles. Harry lui transmit le message de McGonagall. La jeune fille quitta la pièce en courant avant même que Ron puisse faire le moindre commentaire.

Ron, ça ne va pas durer comme ça toute l'année ?! Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Hermione sinon vous allez me rendre fou ! finit par s'exclamer Harry après une dizaine de minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Pattenrond, qui était auparavant sur les genoux d'Hermione, sauta sur ceux d'Eridan.

A ce moment, Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune.

Si c'est pour toi, je veux bien pardonner à Ron, dit-elle en prononçant le nom de Ron avec un certain dégoût.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent des regards furieux.

D'accord aussi, grommela le garçon roux.

Harry s'aperçut qu'Eridan avait l'air amusé. A croire que Ron et Hermione étaient bien les seuls à ne pas remarquer que tout le monde les considérait comme le futur couple de l'année !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Pattenrond.

Tu es sûre qu'il ne te gêne pas ? C'est vraiment bizarre, il ne se comporte pas comme ça d'habitude...

Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas grand chose de plus agréable que d'enfouir ses doigts dans la fourrure d'un chat qui ronronne de plaisir...

La jeune fille souriait mais en même temps, elle avait un air triste et perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione finit par lui montrer le dortoir des filles et les garçons allèrent se coucher.

Dans son lit, Harry essaya d'analyser cette journée. Tout d'abord il y avait Eridan, cette étrange jeune fille. Elle n'était pas comme les autres et aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais qui, il aurait été bien incapable de le dire !

Et il y avait aussi cet Adolf Lestrange. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit le fils de Bellatrix ? Dans ce cas, il était le cousin de Malfoy ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'ils semblaient se connaître... Décidément, il y avait des gens qu'on devrait interdire de se reproduire !

Harry s'efforça de chasser le garçon de son esprit avant que la colère ne l'emporte. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aussi était étrange. Une Amazone d'Artémis. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de telles sorcières mais à ce que disaient Hermione et Eridan, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard. Ce devait être une idée de Dumbledore pour qu'elle leur apprenne d'autres manières de combattre. Mais comment avait-il fait pour la convaincre ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas cessé de jeter des regards soupçonneux à Eridan ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne voulait pas se méfier de la jeune fille, surtout pas à cause du vieil homme. Après tout, il lui avait montré en juin qu'il était loin d'être aussi infaillible que ce qu'il avait crû.

Harry s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette terrible déception en plus de la mort de Sirius, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Dumbledore pouvait être impuissant... Harry ouvrit le journal des maraudeurs là où il s'en était arrêté. C'était une page de Sirius qui racontait la répartition. Harry se plongea avec bonheur dans la joie de son parrain et de son père. Des souvenirs... La seule chose qu'il lui restait d'eux...


	5. Rogue, Buck and co

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages lui appartiennent._

Chapitre 5 : Rogue, Buck and co.

Harry se réveilla après une véritable nuit de sommeil, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus de deux mois. Il était donc de bonne humeur quand il descendit, humeur qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand il aperçut Eridan dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La jeune fille était en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elles.

Voici les emplois du temps, dit Hermione en leur tendant des papiers.

La jeune fille ne les avait pas regardés dans les yeux ce que Harry prévoyait comme un mauvais signe. Il comprit très vite pourquoi. Il avait deux heures de potions cette après-midi là. Et le matin, deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures de sortilège. En bref, une grosse journée et qui finissait de la manière la plus détestable qui soit !

En plus, je te rappelle que dans tous les cours, les quatre maisons sont mêlées... continua Hermione.

Et tu connais l'emploi du temps de Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

Toutes ses notes vont de passable à optimal ce qui lui permet de continuer toutes les matières, il sera donc souvent avec toi.

Tu veux dire avec nous ! précisa Ron qui comparait leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

En effet, les emplois du temps de Ron et Harry étaient similaires et celui d'Hermione ne contenait en plus que l'arithmancie.

Tu as abandonné l'étude des runes et l'histoire de la magie, Hermione ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, sinon je n'aurai pas pu prendre de nouvelles options...

Quelles nouvelles options ? demanda Ron.

Personne ne le sait, le professeur McGonagall doit nous expliquer à son prochain cours. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en début d'année, on doit choisir d'autres options, de préférence celles qui ont rapport avec nos projets de carrière...

Et tu sais déjà ce que tu veux devenir Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Pas encore, je veux faire quelque chose qui soit vraiment utile, c'est pour ça que je ne savais pas quels cours je devais garder.

Harry jeta un regard sur l'emploi du temps d'Eridan et il s'étonna. Elle avait arrêté botanique, astronomie et histoire de la magie ne gardant que les quatre matières principales : métamorphose, sortilège, potion et défense plus deux options : étude des runes anciennes et soins aux créatures magiques. Pourtant, avec ses résultats aux buses, elle aurait pu continuer autant de matières qu'elle voulait, le cas de Hermione étant un peu différent plus qu'elle avait passé plus de matières que les autres.

Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire comme métier ? lui demanda Hermione qui avait elle aussi pu voir l'emploi du temps.

Mon futur métier est loin d'être une de mes premières préoccupations. Il sera toujours temps d'y penser plus tard s'il s'avérait que ce soit nécessaire...

Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent fixement. Décidément, Eridan n'était pas une fille comme les autres et Harry se demanda ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Pour quelles raisons n'aurait-elle pas à se soucier de son métier ? Parce qu'un métier l'attendait à sa sortie de l'école, le genre de métier qui se transmet qu'entre les membres d'une même famille ? Non, dans ce cas, elle aurait pu le dire...

Harry essaya de trouver des raisons aux paroles d'Eridan pendant tout le petit déjeuner mais il fut interrompu par le début du cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall.

Harry s'aperçut qu'un grand nombre de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles, dont Luna, étaient présents, quelques Poufsouffles et deux Serpentards : une fille à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention et Malfoy ! Ce dernier ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Harry grimaça, alors on fait moins le fier quand on n'a pas Crabbe et Goyle pour se protéger !

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione. Eridan s'installa derrière eux avec Neville et Luna. Malfoy occupait une place un rang plus loin mais dans l'autre rangée. Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il avait choisi exprès cette place pour pouvoir les observer. Mais Harry reçut un coup de coude d'Hermione qui l'obligea à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait devant lui et non plus derrière.

Bien, commença le professeur McGonagall, si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez obtenu au moins effort exceptionnel à vos épreuves de métamorphose et que vous souhaitez continuer cette matière. Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous féliciter pour vos résultats et vous rappeler que bien qu'à partir de cette année, les maisons sont mélangées pendant les cours, vous avez toujours des comptes à rendre à vos maisons et au professeur qui en est responsable. Bon, avant de commencer ce cours, je voudrais aussi vous parler des nouvelles options que vous pouvez choisir cette année. Chaque élève est obligé d'en prendre au moins une mais vous pouvez en prendre deux, trois... En fait autant que vous le souhaitez du moment que cela est compatible avec votre emploi du temps, bien sûr !

En disant ces derniers mots, le professeur regardait tout particulièrement Hermione. Harry et Ron se firent un clin d'œil, Hermione ne pourrait pas utiliser un retourneur cette fois-ci.

Sur un mouvement de baguette de leur professeur, un papier apparut devant chaque élève avec les options et les professeurs qui les enseignaient. Harry observa la feuille avec attention. La première option était cours de premier secours avec madame Pomfresh. Elle était particulièrement conseillée aux élèves qui voulaient devenir médicomage. La deuxième était combat magique avec le professeur Androji. Harry se demanda si les techniques de combats que le nouveau professeur de défense enseignait pourraient lui être utiles contre Voldemort. Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise en voyant la troisième option : devenir un animagus enseignée par le professeur McGonagall. Harry montra la ligne à Ron et Hermione.

Elle vient d'ouvrir cette option, raconta la jeune fille. A mon avis, elle a craint que nous décidions de suivre la route des maraudeurs et elle a pris les devants...

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait dans l'idée que son père et Sirius auraient été très déçus s'il n'avait pas essayé de les imiter.

La quatrième option était enseignée par le professeur Rogue. Harry avait dans l'idée qu'il n'y aurait guère que les Serpentards pour s'y inscrire. L'option s'intitulait magie ancestrale et Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Une chose était certaine, il ne se donnerait pas volontairement d'autres heures avec Rogue, surtout pour étudier une forme de magie dont il était certain qu'elle avait un rapport avec la magie noire. Il y avait encore d'autres options comme création d'amulettes, alomancie (divination par le sel !) par le professeur Trelawney... Harry soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que le professeur de divination n'avait pas ouvert une option d'anthropomancie, c'est à dire la divination par l'observation des entrailles humaines ou animales, ou des cours pour devenir haruspices ce qui revenait à peu près à la même chose.

Le professeur McGonagall expliqua que tous les élèves devraient lui remettre une feuille avec leurs choix d'options le jeudi suivant puis elle commença son cours. C'était un cours difficile où il s'agissait d'utiliser le sortilège de _evospecy _qui consistait à changer un animal en un autre animal appartenant à une espèce plus complexe. Là, il s'agissait de changer un ver de terre en un hibou. Harry observa ses camarades. Eridan avait réussi du premier coup, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple qu'on puisse lui demander. Hermione n'avait guère eu besoin de plus de deux essais supplémentaires pour transformer son ver en un magnifique hibou de couleur sombre. Ron avait fait apparaître des plumes, des ailes et un bec mais l'animal avait toujours la forme d'un ver. Quant à ses propres essais, Harry n'avait finalement obtenu qu'un hibou de la taille d'un ver. Le jeune homme se consola en apercevant le hibou de Malfoy : s'il avait certes la bonne forme, son oiseau continuait à ramper et manquait sérieusement de plumes !

Harry pu aussi remarquer qu'Hermione commençait à ressentir de la jalousie envers Eridan. En effet, la jeune fille réussit tout ce que demandèrent les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick avec une facilité assez déconcertante. Par contre, quand un professeur posait une question, la jeune fille faisait comme si cela ne la concernait pas, ne levant jamais la main alors que Harry aurait parié qu'elle connaissait les réponses. Cette attitude redonna le sourire à Hermione qui se montra ainsi beaucoup plus sympathique avec Eridan pendant le déjeuner qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant les cours.

Après le déjeuner, ils descendirent dans les cachots où le professeur Rogue donnait ses cours. Harry s'aperçut sans vraiment de surprise que la majorité des élèves se composait de Serpentards, il y avait aussi un grand nombre de Serdaigles. Par contre les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors étaient très peu nombreux. Pour être exact, ils n'étaient que cinq Gryffondors : Hermione, Ron, Neville, Eridan et lui-même.

Taisez-vous ! dit Rogue de sa voix basse alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans la salle. Etant donné que seul un nombre ridiculement faible d'élèves ont réussi à obtenir optimal à leurs buses de potion, le directeur a tenu à ce que je continue à enseigner à une bande d'ignares la délicate préparation des potions...

Il y eut des ricanements parmi les Serpentards mais Harry s'aperçut avec étonnement que Malfoy ne participait pas à l'hilarité de ses condisciples de maison. Malfoy n'aurait-il pas eu optimal ? Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Quoi qu'il puisse penser de Malfoy, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il était très doué en potion. Il ne devait guère y avoir qu'Hermione pour le battre dans cette matière. De toute façon, Malfoy avait une attitude étrange depuis qu'ils l'avaient croisé dans le Poudlard Express et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de ce changement. Pas plus qu'il ne savait s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce changement ou pas.

Le professeur Rogue le ramena dans la classe en continuant d'une voix narquoise :

Que ces élèves soient prévenus ! Je ne changerai certainement pas mes cours pour m'adapter au niveau déplorable de ceux qui ont réussi à rester dans ma classe par des procédés qui n'ont certainement rien à voir avec leurs compétences dans le noble art des potions...

Harry avait la désagréable certitude que Rogue s'adressait tout particulièrement à lui, Ron et Neville. Certes, aucun des trois n'avaient obtenu optimal à leurs buses de potion mais ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls étant donné que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que cinq élèves qui avaient eu optimal. Cinq élèves dont deux Gryffondors ! Ce qui signifiait aussi que la grande majorité des Serpentards qui ricanaient aux paroles de leur cher directeur de maison n'avait été acceptée dans ce cours que grâce aux changements imposés par le directeur de Poudlard et dont ils se moquaient !

Maintenant que les choses ont été clarifiées, je me vois dans l'obligation de signaler que les élèves qui ne seront pas même capable d'obtenir un A à leurs devoirs ou leurs potions devront me rendre un devoir supplémentaire. Et pour ceux qui collectionneraient les D, autant qu'ils sachent que je serai ravi de leur trouver des retenues... A partir de là, ceux qui désirent quitter ma classe peuvent le faire, je leur laisse cinq minutes pour sortir. Après, je considérerai toute absence non justifiée comme passible de retenue, de longues heures de retenue...

Le professeur Rogue souriait d'un air effrayant et Harry dut se rappeler qu'il avait absolument besoin de continuer potion pour devenir auror pour ne pas céder à la tentation de quitter définitivement le cachot du professeur qu'il détestait le plus, surtout qu'il savait très bien que Rogue ne lui accorderait jamais une note au-dessus de piètre !

Harry se consola en observant ses camarades de Gryffondor. Hermione était fidèle à elle-même, elle brûlait de montrer qu'elle était parfaitement capable de suivre les cours de Rogue et de n'y obtenir que des E et des O. Ron et Neville peinaient eux aussi à ne pas sortir de la classe et regardaient leur professeur avec une inquiétude qui lui semblait parfaitement justifiée. Ce fut l'attitude d'Eridan qui l'étonna. La jeune fille paraissait... amusée ! Elle observait Rogue de l'air de quelqu'un qui regarde un clown faire le pitre sans déclencher le moindre rire de la part de son public. Mais soudain, elle eut comme un sursaut. Et elle fixa intensément le professeur de potion, mêlant l'étonnement à la suspicion.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce brusque changement d'attitude car le professeur Rogue reprit la parole.

Tiens, tiens, je vois que nous avons des nouveaux, dit ce dernier en regardant la feuille d'appel. Très bien, voyons cela... Droujes, dans quelles sortes de potions doit-on nécessairement utiliser de la lyssa ?

Harry s'offusqua. Evidement, Rogue ne poserait de question difficile qu'à Eridan et pas au nouvel élève de Serpentard ! C'était vraiment injuste ! Quant à répondre à sa question, Harry en aurait été bien incapable, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était la lyssa ! Il se tourna vers Hermione et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui sembla que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas la réponse.

La lyssa est utilisée dans les potions de confusion. Couplé avec des fois de chauve-souris, elle permet de décupler la force et la colère. Mais son utilisation la plus fréquente consiste en la fabrication de potions de Furfolie qui provoque une paranoïa telle chez celui qui la boit qu'elle peut le conduire à tuer ses proches. Evidement, cette potion relève de la magie noire...

A ces derniers mots, la majorité des élèves étouffa un cri. Harry lui s'intéressait beaucoup plus au professeur Rogue. En effet, celui-ci fixait Eridan, blanc comme un linge, et il fut obligé de s'appuyer sur son bureau.

Il est malade ou quoi ? finit par murmurer Harry.

Il a pas dû supporter qu'une Gryffondor réponde à sa question, proposa Ron.

Ce n'est pas ça ! répondit Hermione. Il est devenu pâle avant même qu'elle réponde, en fait dès qu'il l'a vue !

C'est exact, bredouilla le professeur de potions. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

A ces paroles, il était difficile de dire qui des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors étaient les plus surpris.

Depuis quand Rogue donne-t-il des points à Gryffondor ? demanda Ron, estomaqué.

Harry et Hermione ne répondirent rien, incapables de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à leur professeur détesté.

Mademoiselle Droujes, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Maintenant, que tout le monde prépare la potion dont les ingrédients sont inscrits au tableau. Et en silence !

Contrairement à son habitude, le professeur Rogue ne circula pas entre les tables pour faire des commentaires sur les préparations de ses élèves. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fixa Eridan d'un air que Harry ne parvenait pas à définir. Etant donné que tous les élèves l'imitaient ou le fixaient lui, il n'y eut guère de potions réussies mais le professeur ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et il laissa les élèves partir sans leur donner de notes.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, Rogue l'appela :

Potter ! Venez ici !

Il ne restait plus qu'Eridan dans la salle. Elle rangeait ses affaires sans prêter attention à Rogue et Harry.

Vous viendrez à mon bureau ce soir, vers onze heures, avec votre cape d'invisibilité ça vous évitera de vous faire remarquer, chuchota le professeur en vérifiant que personne d'autre qu'Harry ne puisse l'entendre. Le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que je continue à vous donner des cours d'occlumencie...

Harry faillit répondre qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique mais il se força à rester silencieux. Déjà, il préférait encore s'entraîner pour que Voldemort ne puisse plus le tromper et maintenant, il avait aussi une autre raison : découvrir la raison de l'attitude de Rogue envers Eridan.

Rogue lui fit signe de partir alors qu'Eridan s'approchait de son bureau. Harry hésita, il n'aimait pas que la jeune fille reste seule avec le maître des potions. Il ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance ! Mais comme le professeur insistait pour le voir partir, il se contenta de dire, assez fort pour que Rogue l'entende, qu'ils attendaient Eridan dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry eut la satisfaction de voir que Rogue grimaça en l'entendant appeler la jeune fille par son prénom.

Harry tournait dans la salle commune en attendant le retour d'Eridan sous les regards amusés de Ron et d'Hermione.

Tu veux bien arrêter ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu m'empêche de me concentrer sur mon devoir de sortilège ! Rogue ne va pas lui faire du mal, c'est un professeur...

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut être lui poser des questions sur son ancienne école...

En parlant de question, vous saviez ce que c'est la lyssa vous ? demanda Ron.

C'est une plante rare et venimeuse qui pousse uniquement en Grèce...

Et bien sûr, tu savais dans quelles potions on l'utilise ? se moqua Ron.

Non, c'est vrai mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant puisque ce sont essentiellement des potions de magie noire ou de semi-magie noire...

A ce moment, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Eridan apparut. Ses yeux étaient bleus et elle avait l'air triste. Harry se précipita vers elle.

Tu vas bien ? Rogue t'a dit quelque chose ?

La jeune fille sourit, ses yeux redevenant verts.

Il m'a seulement posé des questions sur les cours que je suivais en Amérique du sud.

Hermione eut un sourire triomphant qui signifiait quelque chose comme je te l'avais bien dit mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. Si Rogue avait juste parlé de cours, pourquoi Eridan avait-elle l'air triste ? Et trois quarts d'heure, cela paraissait un peu long pour ce sujet !

Tes yeux, ils changent de couleur, bredouilla Ron ce qui rassura Harry qui continuait à se demander s'il avait des visions.

Je sais. Ils changent de couleur selon mes émotions quand je ne fais pas attention. Je suppose que c'est une manière de résister à l'éducation de mon grand-père qui voulait que je sois toujours comme cachée derrière un masque !

Les trois adolescents la regardèrent étonnés. C'était une éducation bizarre et Harry pensa immédiatement aux Serpentards et plus particulièrement à Malfoy.

Pour chasser le malaise qu'il commençait à ressentir, il proposa d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Eridan accepta de les accompagner et tous quatre sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

Est-ce que tu... apprenais la magie noire dans ton ancienne école ? finit par demander Harry que cette question obnubilait depuis le cours de potion.

Aucun savoir n'est bon ou mauvais en soi. C'est seulement sur leur utilisation que l'on peut émettre un jugement... D'ailleurs, il me semble que certains aurors étudient la magie noire.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était rassuré même si Eridan n'avait pas réellement répondu à sa question.

Hagrid était en train de nourrir Buck quand les quatre adolescents l'aperçurent. Harry l'appela. Mais le demi-géant avait à peine tourné la tête que l'hippogriffe se précipita vers eux et plus précisément vers Eridan ! La jeune fille ne bougea pas, tétanisée. L'hippogriffe continua sa course malgré les appels d'Hagrid et de Harry. Il avait déplié les ailes et en battait comme s'il voulait s'aider dans sa course. Il avait allongé le cou et la tête et claquait du bec. Il manqua renverser Ron et Harry qui s'étaient dressés sur son chemin pour essayer de l'arrêter. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter en se jetant sur le côté sous les cris d'Hermione. Mais avant d'arriver sur Eridan, Buck s'arrêta brusquement, plantant ses griffes dans le sol pour s'empêcher de glisser. Il poussa un cri de joie et frotta son bec contre le visage de la jeune fille qui sembla particulièrement soulagée. Elle enfouit même ses mains dans le doux plumage de l'animal qui roucoulait de joie.

Entre temps, Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient accouru vers elle mais ils s'étaient arrêtés en voyant Buck réclamer des caresses. L'hippogriffe semblait fou de joie et il avait laissé Eridan le toucher sans qu'elle ne s'incline devant lui.

Alors ça, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Hagrid. Je n'avais jamais vu Buck se comporter comme ça. Ni être aussi heureux depuis la...

Le garde-chasse se tut, regardant Harry. Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Buck était triste depuis la mort de Sirius mais il semblait s'être consolé en voyant Eridan.

Etes-vous déjà montée sur un hippogriffe ? demanda Hagrid.

Non, jamais...

Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

La jeune fille hésita. Harry la comprenait, il se rappelait sa peur lorsqu'en troisième année, Hagrid lui avait proposé d'enfourcher l'hippogriffe. Il l'encouragea. Eridan finit par se laisser convaincre. D'un bond, elle fut sur le dos de Buck qui se mit à battre des ailes. Il s'envola, montant très haut dans le ciel.

Hagrid les suivit des yeux quelque temps puis il les baissa vers Harry.

Alors, comment c'est passé cette première journée de cours ? Je vois que vous vous êtes fait une amie... En tout cas, Buck a l'air de l'apprécier, murmura le géant alors que l'hippogriffe amorçait un atterrissage en douceur.

Eridan se laissa glisser à terre, elle était radieuse.

Il faudra revenir, Buck en serait très heureux ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Mais maintenant, vous devriez rentrer, ça va être l'heure du dîner...

Pendant le dîner, Harry repensa à sa journée. Décidément, Eridan avait le don de provoquer des réactions étranges et envers des personnes en qui il n'avait pas confiance comme Malfoy ou Rogue. Dans un autre genre, il y avait les regards soupçonneux que lui jetait Dumbledore. Tout cela aurait dû l'inciter à se méfier de la jeune fille mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui-même qui lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Harry préférait suivre ses pressentiments, il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui les lui inspirait ! Après tout, la réaction de Buck changeait les choses. Il n'aurait pas fait confiance à un fidèle de Voldemort, non ? En fait, et Pattenrond et Buck semblaient apprécier Eridan. Harry se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement un don avec les animaux. Certes, aucun animal ne semblait vouloir lui nuire, pas même Miss Teigne qui l'avait regardée pendant plusieurs secondes puis s'était éloignée. En même temps, il n'y avait que le chat d'Hermione et l'hippogriffe qui avaient réagi avec une telle confiance. Ni Hedwige ni Coq ne lui avaient prêté spécialement attention... Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Rogue avait l'air furieux mais pour une fois, sa colère ne semblait pas dirigée contre lui, Harry, mais contre Dumbledore ! Harry ne parvenait pas à y croire. C'était bien la première fois que Rogue se comportait ainsi envers le directeur de Poudlard. Et, dans ses souvenirs, Harry n'avait jamais entendu Rogue dire le moindre mal de Dumbledore. Ce qui était compréhensible, qu'il soit effectivement un mangemort repenti ou qu'il soit un espion de Voldemort. En effet, dans le premier cas, il était normal que Rogue respecte la personne qui non seulement lui avait permis d'échapper à Azkaban mais aussi la personne qui lui avait donné un emploi. Et dans le deuxième cas, il était tout à fait logique que Rogue fasse semblant de respecter Dumbledore pour ne pas dévoiler sa véritable mission ! Alors, que signifiait ce changement ? Décidément, depuis le début de l'année, il se passait vraiment des choses étranges !

Harry jeta à nouveau un regard à son professeur de potions. Il devait le rejoindre dans quelques heures et au vu de son état, cela allait encore être une partie de plaisir ! Harry soupira : de toute façon, il n'avait jamais trouvé agréable la moindre rencontre avec Rogue.

Un peu avant onze heures, Harry quitta Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour retrouver le professeur Rogue. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et entreprit de traverser la moitié du château pour se rendre dans les cachots où se trouvait le bureau du professeur de potions. Décidément, pensa Harry, ce type passe sa vie dans les cachots ! Il se prend pour un rat ?! Harry grimaça à cette idée. Queudver était un rat, un sale rat qui avait trahi ses parents, envoyé Sirius à Azkaban et aidé Voldemort a retrouvé ses forces. Ah oui ! Il avait aussi rampé aux pieds de Voldemort pour embrasser sa robe ! Harry aurait aimé lui cracher son dégoût à la figure avant de lui lancer un bon gros sortilège... Harry se demanda s'il serait capable de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable. Il l'avait déjà fait, en juin. Il avait lancé le sortilège _doloris_ à cette Bellatrix Lestrange de malheur, avec un effet assez limité il fallait le reconnaître. Mais ce n'était pas tant l'effet produit qui posait problème à Harry mais le fait qu'il ait jeté ce sort. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se comporte comme Voldemort et ses mangemorts, il ne fallait pas qu'il utilise les Impardonnables ! Et comment devait-il prendre le fait qu'il doive tuer Voldemort ?!

Harry se força à chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. S'il ne le faisait pas, il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour empêcher Rogue de lire dans son esprit, et Harry n'avait aucune envie que son professeur détesté accède à certaines de ses pensées... Harry se rappela que le professeur Rogue lui avait dit que seuls les moldus parlaient de lire dans les pensées. Il fallait dire «extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs ». Pour ce que ça changeait...

Harry frappa puis entra. Le professeur Rogue semblait toujours énervé. Il allait et venait dans son bureau, renversant tout ce qui passait à sa portée dans un effroyable bruit de verre brisé. Etant donné que Harry n'avait rien entendu de l'extérieur, il en conclut que son professeur avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur son bureau. Connaissant Rogue, il aurait parié que le sort était permanent. Le professeur marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles tout en continuant son œuvre destructrice. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de Harry et ce dernier hésitait à se signaler.

Même moi, je n'aurais pas fait ça ! Et pourtant, j'aurai eu des raisons... Mais je ne l'aurai pas fait, ça non...

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son professeur de potions dans un tel état et cela l'inquiétait. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste de repli vers la sortie, le professeur Rogue l'aperçut.

Potter ! Encore en retard ! Je suppose que vous vous sentez trop important pour daigner être à l'heure...

Rogue n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour que tous les débris de verre reprennent leur forme et leur place initiales.

Il me semblait que la ponctualité était la politesse des rois...

Ne faites pas le malin avec moi Potter ! _Legilimens_ !

Harry ne s'y attendait pas aussi Rogue accéda à certains de ses souvenirs, ou pour être tout à fait exact, il accéda au souvenir le plus immédiat c'est à dire Rogue lui-même cassant tout dans son bureau en marmonnant : Même moi, je n'aurai pas fait ça... Mais Harry se reprit très vite. Il commença par réussir à dissocier ses pensées immédiates de ses souvenirs et il put ainsi remarquer que Rogue grimaçait. Il ne devait pas aimer ce qu'il voyait. Aussi le professeur essaya-t-il d'accéder à d'autres souvenirs mais Harry le coinça, lui faisant toujours revoir le même souvenir en boucles. Harry commençait à trouver tout cela très drôle. Il laissa même Rogue accéder à un autre souvenir par une brèche. Mais c'était une brèche qu'il avait ouverte lui-même et Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte car ce souvenir n'était autre que la réaction du professeur de potions quand il avait aperçut Eridan.

Cessez ce petit jeu, Potter ! s'écria Rogue en sortant de l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Vous vous croyez très fort parce qu'enfin vous vous êtes entraîné ?! Toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois... N'oubliez pas ce qui est arrivé au département des mystères...

Le sourire de Harry se figea et le jeune homme serra les poings pour contenir sa rage et sa tristesse.

_Legilimens_ !

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne parvint pas à diriger Rogue. Et Harry se retrouva dans le département des mystères, au moment où Bellatrix jetait le sort à Sirius et où celui-ci tombait à travers le voile. Harry se mit à crier :

Sirius ! Non ! Sirius...

Sa voix faiblissait, se muant presque en sanglots. Harry se ressaisit et se rappela où il se trouvait. Il jeta le sortilège _Protego _mais Rogue le rejeta de son esprit avant même qu'il ait pu accéder au moindre souvenir ce qu'il ne regrettait pas spécialement. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'éprouver à nouveau de la pitié envers Rogue. Il voulait pouvoir continuer à le détester comme avant...

Maîtrisez vos émotions ! Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se laissera pas berner et profitera de la moindre de vos faiblesses ! Relevez-vous !

Harry remarqua qu'il était tombé à genoux. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Rogue aurait-il raison ? Est-ce qu'il n'était qu'un petit arrogant d'avoir crû qu'il maîtrisait l'occlumencie ?

Rogue recommença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Harry mais celui-ci s'efforça de le rejeter à chaque fois. Et quand Rogue le laissa partir à près d'une heure du matin, Harry aurait parié qu'il était assez satisfait, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais bien sûr !

Harry revint dans la salle commune où il retrouva Ron et Hermione, assoupis dans les fauteuils. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé mais ils étaient tous trois trop fatigués pour en parler. Ils montèrent donc dans leur dortoir. Tout d'un coup, Harry se retourna. Il était persuadé d'avoir senti une présence dans la salle. Il scruta la pièce, l'oreille aux aguets et les muscles tendus. Il entendait une respiration mais son attention fut troublée par un miaulement de Pattenrond qui surgit d'un coin de la salle et se dirigea vers Hermione.

Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

J'ai crû entendre un bruit...

Sûrement Pattenrond, dit Ron entre deux bâillements.

Harry n'était pas convaincu mais il préféra monter se coucher sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois. La pièce semblait vide...


	6. Epouvantards, Quidditch et confidences

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages utilisés lui appartiennent. _

Chapitre 6 : Epouvantards, Quidditch et confidences... 

Harry vit arriver le samedi avec soulagement et plaisir. Soulagement car la semaine avait été chargée et plaisir car il devait faire les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ce jour là. Il s'était réveillé tôt et les autres dormaient encore. Il se mit à repenser à cette semaine. Il avait à nouveau eu cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait imposé deux soirs par semaines ce qui signifiait qu'avec les entraînements de Quidditch et les réunions de l'AD que les autres l'avaient convaincu de continuer, il n'aurait guère le temps de faire ses devoirs. Il allait devoir suivre à la lettre le planning qu'Hermione lui avait préparé. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas trop au sujet de ses devoirs. En effet lui et Ron avaient pu constater qu'ils arrivaient toujours à convaincre l'une des deux filles, Hermione ou Eridan, de leur donner un coup de main. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, ils arrivaient à convaincre Hermione s'ils lui disaient que si elle ne les aidait pas, Eridan le ferait !

Pendant cette semaine, ils avaient eu leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ce qui était d'ailleurs en relation avec le fait que tous les membres de l'AD l'avaient presque supplié de reprendre les réunions.

Leur premier cours avait eu lieu le mardi juste après le déjeuner. Etant donné que de nombreux élèves avaient décidé de continuer les cours de défense, sûrement à cause du retour de Voldemort pensait Harry, les élèves avaient été séparés en deux classes et les Gryffondors se retrouvaient bien évidemment avec les Serpentards. A croire qu'ils cherchaient à les pousser au meurtre à moins que, comme le disait Hermione, ils espéraient que cela leur permettrait de se rapprocher. Il y en avait qui avaient vraiment des illusions !

Harry se replongea au mardi précédent :

Le professeur Androji leur ouvrit la porte l'épée à la main ce qui ne les incita pas à chahuter. Tous les élèves s'assirent en silence, regardant leur professeur d'un air où se lisait une certaine inquiétude.

Mon devoir est de vous enseigner à vous défendre contre tout ce qui pourrait vous nuire quand vous sortirez d'ici, déclara le professeur d'une voix grave et dépourvue de la moindre émotion. Et avec le retour de vous-savez-qui, il va falloir vous défendre contre de nombreuses choses et surtout contre de puissants sorts. Je vais donc vous apprendre à les contrer mais avant cela, je voudrais consacrer la première partie de l'année à vous apprendre la maîtrise de vos sentiments. Et plus particulièrement de votre peur car non contrôlée elle peut vous entraîner à votre perte alors que maîtrisée, elle peut devenir un précieux allié.

Le professeur se tut quelque instant, semblant apprécier l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur ses élèves. Puis elle repprit :

Je sais qu'en troisième année, vous avez appris à vaincre des épouvantards en utilisant un _riddikulus_. Moi, je vais vous apprendre à les utiliser en maîtrisant votre peur. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment on peut utiliser un épouvantard ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Même Hermione ne semblait pas connaître la réponse ce qui étonna grandement Harry. Décidément en ce moment, Hermione devait avoir une baisse de régime, pensa-t-il.

Eridan finit par lever la main.

On peut forcer un épouvantard à prendre la forme que l'on souhaite.

C'est exact. C'est à cela que nous allons nous employer. En fait, il s'agit de maîtriser sa peur et de la confiner dans un endroit inaccessible de votre esprit et de ne laisser à l'épouvantard de prise que sur la pensée de la chose dans laquelle vous voulez qu'il se transforme. Pour cela, il vous faudra utiliser votre magie intérieure et donc apprendre à la maîtriser.

C'est le même principe que le _riddikulus_, non ? demanda Hermione. On force bien l'épouvantard à prendre une forme ridicule.

Dans ce cas, c'est le sortilège qui force l'épouvantard à se transformer et non pas uniquement votre magie intérieure. Le sortilège est en quelque sorte un moyen de facilité et qui ne vous permet pas une totale maîtrise de l'épouvantard.

Est-ce qu'on peut faire la même chose avec des détraqueurs ? demanda Harry.

Evidement. Mais c'est plus difficile et là, il ne s'agit pas de les obliger à se transformer en quelque chose de particulier mais de les faire obéir en ne leur laissant aucune prise sur vous. Nous aborderons cet exercice plus tard dans l'année. Revenons-en à ce que je disais. Au début, vous utiliserez des sortilèges pour vous aider à sentir et utiliser votre magie intérieure mais plus tard, vous devrez être capable de réussir sans utiliser votre baguette. Et pour commencer, je voudrais que chacun affronte un épouvantard afin que je puisse voir en quoi il se transforme et si vous êtes capable de réussir le sortilège du _riddikulus_.

Le professeur Androji leva sa baguette, qui semblait étonnamment en métal au lieu de bois, vers le fond de la classe. Une malle y apparut. Une grosse malle en bois cerclé de fer et possédant de nombreux cadenas. La malle tressautait et Harry avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser. Il s'aperçut que tous les élèves fixaient la malle avec inquiétude. Ce qu'il y avait dans cette malle n'avait pas l'air d'être un simple épouvantard !

Qui passe en premier ?

Personne ne se proposa. Mais quand Harry aperçut l'air goguenard de Malfoy, il fit un pas en avant. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait un épouvantard et surtout, il avait déjà affronté bien pire !

Très bien Potter, avancez vers la malle.

Harry obéit en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer la peur qui le gagnait. Il s'attendait à ce que le professeur ouvre la malle d'un sort mais quand il s'approcha, la malle ne fit que tressauter encore plus. Harry pouvait maintenant entendre des coups frappés contre le bois, des crissements et des hurlements. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres à peine. S'il avait pu reculer, il l'aurait fait volontiers mais il ne voulait pas que les autres se moquent de lui et il ne voulait pas qu'Eridan puisse le trouver lâche.

Soudain, dans un fracas épouvantable qui fut suivi par les hurlements des autres élèves, la malle explosa envoyant voler des morceaux de bois et des morceaux métalliques un peu partout dans un périmètre d'une demi-douzaine de mètres autour de la malle ce qui permit à Harry de comprendre que le professeur avait dressé une barrière de protection entre les autres élèves et de l'autre côté lui et l'épouvantard.

Mais Harry ne se préoccupa pas longtemps de cette découverte car de la malle, poussant maints hurlements terrifiants et libérant un froid glacial, surgit non pas un mais une dizaine de détraqueurs accompagnés d'autant de mangemorts cachés sous leur capuche.

Harry était pétrifié et claquait des dents et il aurait été bien incapable de dire si c'était à cause du froid qui s'insinuait en lui ou à cause de la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles ou encore à cause des cris qu'il commençait à entendre dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui et il ne voyait plus rien... C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar...

Harry finit par reprendre ses esprits quand l'un des mangemorts lui jeta un sort. Par réflexe, il l'évita mais ce fut de justesse et le sort lui frôla le bras. Harry ressentit la brûlure et il manqua paniquer. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû risquer sa vie en plein cours. Pourtant il était sûr et certain que les sorts étaient bien réels et il entendit un double rire : celui de Voldemort tuant ses parents et celui de Bellatrix Lestrange au département des mystères. Harry se secoua. Il ne mourrait pas à cause d'un simple cours de défense. Ce n'était que des épouvantards un peu plus puissants que ceux qu'il avait déjà rencontré certes mais juste des épouvantards. Il se répéta cette phrase tout en évitant les sorts des mangemorts et essaya de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

_Spero patronum_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa baguette libéra le magnifique cerf qui était son patronus attitré et qui se dirigea, bois en avant vers les détraqueurs semant une réelle panique parmi eux et une certaine perplexité parmi les mangemorts. Les détraqueurs fuirent dans tous les sens, se rentrant les uns dans les autres, se jetant même sur les mangemorts qui essayaient de les retenir... à tel point qu'on ne distinguait plus guère les détraqueurs des mangemorts, tout se fondant dans une sorte de bouillie noire. Harry éclata de rire :

_Riddikulus _!

L'amas noir se changea en un nuage de chauves-souris qui vinrent s'écraser contre la barrière de protection.

Très bien, Potter ! Revenez parmi nous maintenant. Au suivant !

Harry venait à peine de rejoindre ses amis qu'il vit Malfoy franchir la barrière et se diriger vers les choses informes que constituaient les épouvantards pour le moment. Aussitôt, les épouvantards se changèrent en des animaux que Harry n'avait jamais vus. On aurait dit un croisement entre des rotweillers, des tigres dents de sabre et des dinosaures. Ils devaient avoir la taille de taureaux, certains portant même des cornes très pointues, une queue qui se terminait par des pointes acérées, et une mâchoire de tyrannosaure, les dents de sabre en plus. A part cela, ils étaient poilus et d'une étonnante couleur bleue.

Mais le plus étonnant n'était pas l'apparition de ces étranges animaux qui avaient l'air particulièrement dangereux mais le changement de décor qui s'opéra de l'autre côté de la barrière magique. Il y avait comme une sorte d'arène, le sol étant constitué de sable pour beaucoup ensanglanté dans lequel étaient plantés des pieux auxquels Harry aurait parié qu'il y avait des cadavres attachés.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air horrifié mais c'était l'attitude d'Eridan qui l'avait surpris. La jeune fille avait détourné le regard, les yeux chargés de haine.

Harry observa à nouveau Malfoy. Il se débarrassa très rapidement des épouvantards mais au lieu d'avoir un air effrayé puis fier après les avoir vaincus, il semblait particulièrement en colère. Malfoy passa de l'autre côté de la barrière avec un air véritablement furieux sur le visage et Harry aurait parié qu'il avait jeté un regard douloureux vers Eridan. Mais il fut détourné de ces pensées par le professeur Androji qui annonça que maintenant, les élèves viendraient par ordre alphabétique.

Harry observait les élèves, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, franchir la barrière en tremblant et en ressortir souvent blessés. Quand Lavande Brown ressortit couverte de sang avec une profonde blessure au bras, tous les Gryffondors s'écrièrent qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie.

Dans toute guerre, il y a des blessés ! Et ne croyez pas qu'en plein combat on vous laissera aller vous faire soigner ! s'écria le professeur avec colère. Il va bien falloir que vous appreniez à supporter de petites blessures. Au suivant !

Et le professeur se détourna de la jeune fille en pleurs et en sang. Neville et Hermione s'approchèrent de Lavande et entamèrent de lui donner les premiers soins sous les regards angoissés des autres Gryffondors et même des Serpentards. Harry se demanda si leur professeur n'était pas complètement folle. Décidément, ce poste était maudit : un mort, un interné pour amnésie, un démissionné (le seul qui était non seulement compétent mais aussi du bon côté), un mangemort sous _polynectar_, une folle du ministère qui lui avait envoyé des détraqueurs et qui avait réussi à lui pourrir la vie l'année précédente et maintenant... Une amazone qui cherchait à les tuer pour leur apprendre à se défendre !

Droujes ! A vous ! s'écria le professeur.

Si je vous laisse voir ma peur, vous pourriez vous en servir comme arme contre moi, dit calmement la jeune fille. Ce serait stupide de ma part...

Auriez-vous peur d'affronter l'épouvantard, Droujes ?

Eridan leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea, un sourire aux lèvres et sa baguette rangée dans sa ceinture de l'autre côté de la barrière. Les épouvantards mirent un certain temps à prendre une forme puis ils prirent la forme d'un bureau puis d'un lampadaire, d'un ours en peluche, d'un clown... Eridan jeta un regard moqueur vers son professeur puis les épouvantards prirent la forme du professeur Androji en tutu rose et avec des oreilles de lapin.

Vous désirez une forme particulière ? demanda la jeune fille à son professeur qui bouillait de rage.

Mais la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours empêcha le professeur de répondre ou plus probablement de se jeter sur son élève. Eridan repassa la barrière magique sous les regards admiratifs des Gryffondors et d'un certain nombre de Serpentards. La plupart des élèves aurait même applaudi pour féliciter la jeune fille d'avoir ridiculisé leur professeur mais ils évitèrent en voyant l'air féroce de cette dernière.

Le cours suivant s'était déroulé de la même manière et d'après les dires des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, leurs cours n'avaient pas été moins dangereux et tous l'avaient presque supplié de reprendre les cours de l'AD. Pas seulement pour se défendre de Voldemort et de ses sbires mais aussi pour survivre à leurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avait ironisé Ron après avoir subi l'attaque d'une centaine d'araignées allant de la minuscule araignée qui s'infiltrait par les narines et les oreilles pour y pondre leurs œufs, à l'araignée cuirassée et cornue de plusieurs mètres en passant par l'araignée venimeuse ou celle qui ressemblait à un cerveau avec des yeux.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi de prendre combat magique comme option alors que c'était le professeur Androji qui l'enseignait. Certes, il était très probable que cela pourrait lui servir contre les mangemorts et Voldemort mais était-ce nécessaire pour cela de risquer sa vie pendant des cours ? Ou peut être avait-il pris cette option parce qu'Eridan l'avait choisie ! Et comme l'autre option qu'avait choisi la jeune fille était magie ancestrale avec le professeur Rogue, Harry avait préféré choisir de supporter le professeur Androji deux heures de plus par semaine que le professeur Rogue. Mais il n'était plus vraiment certain qu'il avait fait le bon choix... Comme deuxième option, il avait pris devenir animagus de même que Ron et Hermione. Quant à ses derniers, ils avaient tous deux pris premiers secours. Harry se rappelait qu'Hermione et lui avaient regardé Ron bizarrement quand il le leur avait annoncé :

Comme ça, peut être que ma mère s'inquiétera moins, avait murmuré le jeune homme sous les rires de ses amis.

Eh Harry ! Reviens sur terre !

Harry s'aperçut que Ron était réveillé et qu'il se tenait devant lui, un air amusé sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

A quoi pensais-tu ? Ou plutôt à qui ?

Je pensais seulement au premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal...

Ron grimaça.

Allons déjeuner !

Dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Eridan. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, ils s'assirent en face de deux gazettes du sorcier d'où dépassaient quelques cheveux ou une main, gantée ou non. Les deux jeunes filles avaient pris l'habitude de commencer la journée par la lecture de la gazette ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ron et Harry devait reconnaître qu'il aurait apprécié de ne pas prendre tous ses petits déjeuners devant les pages de la gazette.

Les deux jeunes filles n'en étaient pas à la même page pour la simple raison qu'Eridan commençait toujours par la dernière page. Harry se rappelait que le premier jour, Ron avait demandé si elle faisait un concours avec Luna.

Arthur Weasley, c'est ton père ? demanda tout à coup Eridan.

Pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Ron, très inquiet, en avalant avec difficulté tout ce qu'il avait engouffré dans sa bouche.

Harry craignit une attaque au ministère, ou contre la famille Weasley, ou même contre des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix...

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste à propos des élections...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Hermione en posant son propre journal. Je ne suis pas encore arrivée aux pages politiques...

Ils parlent des nominés pour le poste de Premier ministre. Je vous lis l'article ? Les nominations n'auront lieu qu'au cours du mois de novembre mais nous pouvons déjà offrir aux fidèles lecteurs de la gazette le nom des six personnes qui ont le plus de chance d'être nominés ! Tout d'abord, il y a le Premier ministre actuel, Cornélius Fudge qui a montré l'année dernière son incapacité à gérer le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ensuite, il y a le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, président de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et du Magenmagot, Ordre de Merlin première classe... et celui qui a révélé au pays le retour du Lord noir. Cependant, le professeur Dumbledore nous a encore assuré qu'il refuserait de quitter son poste de directeur de Poudlard au grand dam de nombreux sorciers qui aimeraient avoir quelqu'un d'aussi compétent comme ministre de la magie surtout en ces temps troublés... Amos Diggory qui travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et dont le fils a été la première victime du seigneur des ténèbres... Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique dont tout le monde connaît la très grande droiture... Arthur Weasley qui travaille au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, ami du professeur Dumbledore... et Gédéon Ulric Charon, membre d'une des plus vieilles et riches familles de sorciers d'Angleterre...

Eridan arrêta là sa lecture, l'air contrarié.

J'espère que cet homme ne sera pas élu, c'est un proche de Voldemort...

C'est un mangemort ? demanda Ron en criant presque.

Moins fort ! chuchota Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende.

Les trois adolescents se penchèrent vers Eridan.

Non, il n'est pas assez fou pour se faire tatouer une marque si reconnaissable sur le bras ! ni pour participer à des missions criminelles. Mais il fournissait de l'argent à Voldemort. Ce type est un homme d'affaires très riche et réputé dans le monde moldu et comme par hasard, tous ses concurrents, créanciers, ennemis... ont été victimes d'attaques de mangemorts !

Tu veux dire qu'il payait des mangemorts pour qu'ils les assassinent ! s'horrifia Hermione.

Il n'a jamais été inquiété il est bien trop malin pour avoir laissé traîner des preuves de ses liens avec Voldemort...

Et on peut savoir comment toi, tu le sais ? demanda Ron.

Eridan parut soudain très intéressée par ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Et bien, là où j'étais en Amérique du Sud, l'un des professeurs étaient un ancien mangemort qui se cachait autant des aurors que des autres mangemorts et j'ai pu découvrir qu'il avait tendance à parler quand il était ivre. Des amis l'avaient saoulé pour connaître les sujets des examens et ils ont été assez surpris d'entendre parler du maître des ténèbres, des mangemorts et de leurs missions.

Harry n'était pas très convaincu par la réponse de la jeune fille et quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il put constater qu'elle n'y croyait pas non plus. Mais il avait la nette impression qu'Eridan nierait toute autre explication aussi préféra-t-il laisser tomber tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas lâcheté de sa part parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu apprendre des choses désagréables sur leur nouvelle amie.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire être nominé pour le poste de ministre de la magie ? demanda finalement Harry.

En fait, expliqua Hermione en parlant à nouveau normalement, les élections dans le monde magique se passent en deux phases. Dans une première phase, jusqu'à dix personnes sont nominées par les «grands» du pays puis on leur demande s'ils acceptent ou non de se présenter. Ceux qui se présentent entament ensuite une campagne et tout se finit par une élection à un ou deux tours au suffrage universel pour tous les sorciers de plus de dix-sept ans.

Et ton père a des chances d'être nominés ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Ron. C'est génial ! Et ça serait vraiment une bonne chose pour l'Ordre...

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge vif.

Ouais, ce serait chouette mais ça m'étonnerait que papa accepte de se présenter. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition...

Harry se rappela que c'était justement ce que lui reprochait son troisième fils, Percy.

Mais si Fudge n'est plus ministre, alors il aura peut être de l'avancement...

Harry vit Hermione sourire. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait refuser de devenir ministre de la magie mais il pensait comme Ron que son père refuserait. Il ne restait plus à espérer que ce soit Amos Diggory ou Amelia Susan Bones qui deviennent ministre, après tout cette dernière s'était montrée parfaitement juste lors de son audience pour usage soi-disant abusif de la magie !

Ils écrivent vraiment n'importe quoi dans ce journal ! pesta Hermione qui s'était replongée dans la page politique. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'ils utilisent pour qualifier les candidats ? Membre d'une des plus riches et anciennes familles de sorciers ! Ami de Dumbledore ! Ou pire encore, père de la première victime du retour de V-Voldemort ! Mais absolument rien sur leurs qualités et leurs compétences ! Décidément, les journalistes de la Gazette sont des imbéciles incompétents ! Où ont-ils appris leur métier ?

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire en voyant que la jeune fille s'emportait. Ils la comprenaient parfaitement, il y avait de quoi se plaindre des journalistes après ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir, et surtout à Harry, en quatrième année et encore plus en cinquième.

Les filles retournèrent à leur lecture aussi Harry entama-t-il une conversation sur le Quidditch avec Ron.

J'espère qu'on va réussir à trouver de bons joueurs. Tu te rends compte qu'il nous faut deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs puisque les deux autres nous ont lâchés ! Enfin, je suis sûr que Ginny va réussir les sélections...

Et tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas avoir aussi besoin d'un autre gardien ? finit par demander Ron, les yeux baissés dans son assiette.

Ron, grâce à toi Gryffondor a gagné la coupe l'année dernière ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te remplacerais si tu continues à jouer comme ça et que tu t'entraînes !

Vrai ?

Et cette année, nous remporterons encore la coupe ! Vous viendrez voir les sélections tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry aux deux filles.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Les sélections de quoi ? demanda Eridan sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

Du Quidditch ! C'est bien ce sport avec des balais ? Dans ce cas, je préfère rester ici. De toute façon, il faut que je voie le professeur Rogue.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air où l'ébahissement se mêlait à une certaine humeur.

Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ? finit par demander Harry.

Je n'aime pas les balais. Je trouve que leur seule utilité est l'usage qu'en font les moldus et encore, il y a les aspirateurs !

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de colère mais ils étaient devenus bleus ce qui donnaient une couleur qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vue. Une magnifique couleur orage.

Eridan quitta la table sans prononcer quoi que ce soit de plus.

Alors là Harry, il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes et jusqu'à maintenant, ça allait. Même si elle est vraiment étrange... enfin, vu ce qu'elle dit des mangemorts et de V-V-Voldemort, elle n'en fait sûrement pas partie. Mais admets qu'elle est bizarre : Malfoy s'enfuit quand il la voit, Rogue menace de tomber dans les pommes puis il donne des points à Gryffondor... et maintenant non seulement elle va d'elle-même voir le professeur Rogue mais en plus elle déteste le Quidditch ! Là, ça dépasse les bornes !

Harry se renfrogna mais il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il était en colère contre Ron, parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait peut être raison ou à cause d'Hermione qui riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se cacher derrière son journal.

Tu peux parler, toi, grommela-t-il assez bas pour que seul Ron puisse l'entendre. On ne peut pas dire qu'Hermione aime le Quidditch...

Pourquoi tu me parles d'Hermione ? bégaya Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé.

Et puis, Hermione elle vient aux matchs et même aux sélections... répondit Ron qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il s'enfonçait davantage.

Harry étouffa un rire puis lui dit de se dépêcher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les trois se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch où avaient lieu les sélections.

Potter je compte sur vous pour nous constituer une équipe gagnante ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall qu'ils croisèrent dans un couloir. Je n'aimerai pas regretter de vous avoir nommé capitaine !

Harry sourit mais il était inquiet. En effet, il se rappelait que les sélections qui avaient eu lieu l'année précédente avaient été assez catastrophiques et il craignait que cela se reproduise.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, il y avait déjà une petite foule qui n'était pas uniquement composée de candidats mais aussi de presque tous les Gryffondors qui voulaient assister aux sélections pour leur équipe.

Harry commença par appeler tous les candidats :

Je veux que vous montiez tous sur vos balais et que vous commenciez par me montrer que vous savez tenir dessus.

Juste avant, proposa Hermione, ils pourraient peut être me donner leurs noms...

Harry rougit puis approuva l'idée de son amie. Il finit même par lui laisser prendre en charge tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport direct avec le Quidditch. Quand ce fut fait, et après que Hermione lui eut donné un sifflet qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter, Harry donna le signal de l'envol.

Une vingtaine d'élèves s'éleva dans les airs mais Harry put s'apercevoir très vite qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux tenaient à peine sur leur balai.

Ginny se débrouille vraiment bien. Et elle faisait partie de l'équipe l'année dernière. Je crois qu'on peut déjà dire qu'on a déjà l'un des poursuiveurs.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Alicia qui approuvèrent d'un simple mouvement de tête. Les trois joueurs avaient le nez en l'air et ils essayaient de distinguer les candidats.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de vol, Harry siffla pour qu'ils reviennent à terre. Il en élimina directement six qui avaient eu du mal à rester en place sur leur balai. Les autres furent séparés en deux groupes, un pour les candidats au poste de poursuiveurs et un pour les batteurs.

Harry indiqua un parcours pour ceux qui postulaient au poste de poursuiveur. Ils devaient effectuer quelques figures, passer à travers les anneaux, échanger trois passes avec Alicia puis tenter de marquer contre Ron. Il y avait huit candidats. Les deux premiers ne réussirent pas à rattraper les passes d'Alicia, le troisième était Ginny qui montra qu'elle était faîte pour ce poste, elle réussit même à marquer deux buts sur trois à Ron.

Harry regardait tout cela des gradins, à côté d'Hermione.

Ginny se débrouille vraiment bien. Mais j'espère que Ron réussira mieux à rattraper les tirs adverses, elle vient qu'en même de marquer deux buts !

Tu sais Harry, Ron avait vraiment peur que tu ne veuilles plus de lui dans l'équipe...

Il te l'a dit ? Alors il te confie ses peurs maintenant ?

Hermione rougit mais Harry se détourna d'elle pour observer le quatrième candidat qui était un véritable désastre. Les deux suivants n'étaient pas mauvais mais ils ne réussirent pas à marquer un seul but. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir pour Ron ou s'il devait s'en lamenter parce qu'il ne trouvait pas un second poursuiveur. Le septième ne rata pas une passe et marqua lui aussi deux buts alors que le dernier rata une passe mais marqua un but.

Harry avait noté soigneusement toutes ses observations mais il n'avait pas encore fait de choix définitif et il pensait déjà à une dernière épreuve. Mais il commença par s'occuper des sept candidats aux postes de batteurs. Il les fit passer deux par deux, l'un étant chargé d'essayer de désarçonner Alicia, l'autre de la protéger alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul cognard. Harry en remarqua trois ou quatre qui avaient des possibilités.

Il rappela à nouveau les quinze candidats vers lui.

Maintenant, vous allez tous ensembles réenfourcher vos balais. Je vous laisse les battes, je lâche deux cognards et le souaffle. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez !

Tu n'as pas peur qu'il y ait un accident ? demanda Hermione d'un air désapprobateur.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas trop occupé à observer ce qui se passait dans les airs. En effet les poursuiveurs avaient entamé une partie, échangeant des passes et essayant de marquer des buts pendant que les batteurs essayaient de faire tomber le maximum de joueurs. Harry en remarqua très vite deux qui non seulement avaient réussi à se débarrasser d'un nombre important de batteurs et de poursuiveurs mais qui, en plus, semblaient jouer parfaitement en équipe.

Comment s'appellent ces deux là ?

Mathias Thelam et Mélina Rinatta, troisième année. Tu penses qu'ils pourraient remplacer les jumeaux ?

Ils ont l'air plutôt doués...

En tout cas, ils ne leur ressemblent pas qu'à leur façon de jouer au Quidditch. Hier j'ai dû leur apporter les papiers pour des retenues. Ils ont fait sauter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en modifiant des Feuxfous Fuseboum venant probablement du magasin des jumeaux...

Harry sourit. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait pris le Poudlard Express et vu la famille Weasley. Mais Harry oublia les jumeaux, les batteurs et les farces. Il venait d'apercevoir l'un des candidats poursuiveurs. Il venait d'échapper aux deux cognards que lui lançaient les deux candidats batteurs qui ressemblaient tant aux jumeaux par une série de figures toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres et il semblait voler avec une facilité déconcertante.

Hermione suivit son regard.

Il te fait penser à quelqu'un, non ? demanda-t-elle, souriante. A une personne qui a été le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle, peut être ?

Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Nathanael Abydos, deuxième année.

Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre équipe. Je vais demander leurs avis à Ron et Alicia.

Harry siffla pour que tout le monde revienne à terre. Alicia et Ron approuvèrent ses choix et Harry put annoncer la composition de leur nouvelle équipe de Quidditch.

Harry était joyeux même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi monter sur son balai mais il annonça une séance d'entraînement pour le lendemain.

Harry avait donc toutes les raisons d'être joyeux. Pourtant, ou peut être à cause de cela, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Sirius tombant à travers le voile. Dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait aussi Harry décida-t-il de descendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il entendit une respiration.

Eridan ? murmura-t-il.

Une lumière apparut dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille avait fait apparaître une sorte de boule de feu dans sa main. Harry alla s'installer à côté d'elle.

Alors c'est vrai ce que disait Hermione, tu ne dors jamais ?

Pas beaucoup, reconnut la jeune fille. Trop de mauvais souvenirs... Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule...

Tu as déjà perdu des proches ?

Ma mère, je n'avais pas un an. Elle est morte devant moi... Et trois amis...

Mon parrain est mort en juin. C'était de ma faute.

Comment est-il mort ?

Il est tombé dans un voile au département des mystères parce qu'il était venu pour me sauver des mangemorts.

Alors ce n'était pas ta faute. Il a donné sa vie pour toi en pleine connaissance de cause. Tu ne lui as rien demandé...

Mais je n'aurai pas dû aller au département des mystères ! Je me suis fait piéger par Voldemort !

Alors ce n'est pas ta faute. Voldemort est un sorcier très puissant qui sait très bien manipuler les gens...

Tu ne comprends pas !

Harry avait besoin de tout raconter à quelqu'un. Et cela lui semblait plu facile avec Eridan qu'avec ses amis car il ne l'avait pas mis en danger. Il lui raconta le miroir, les visions de Voldemort qu'il avait et le département des mystères.

Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ce qu'a fait ton parrain pour toi, il l'a fait par amour et c'est par amour que tu es tombé dans le piège de Voldemort. Mais tu en es sorti vivant...

J'ai failli entraîner mes amis à la mort !

Je parie que tu ne leur as rien demandé. Ils t'ont suivi parce qu'ils l'ont voulu et parce qu'ils pensaient que tu avais raison et que ce qu'ils faisaient était juste...

Ils me font confiance ! Mais je ne mérite pas leur confiance ! Je ne fais qu'attirer des ennuis à mes proches. D'ailleurs tu devrais t'éloigner de moi, tu risques de mourir si tu restes avec moi...

Eridan éclata de rire.

Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'attirer des ennuis, surtout par rapport à Voldemort ! Mets-toi bien dans ta tête que tu n'es responsable de la mort de personne ! Le seul responsable c'est Voldemort et ses mangemorts ! Et un jour, ils le paieront.

Harry grimaça, les traits déformés par la haine.

Mais ne pense pas à la vengeance. Si Voldemort a pu se servir de l'amour que tu avais en toi, il pourra encore plus facilement se servir de ta haine et là, tu seras perdu... Fais toujours confiance à ce que te dit ta conscience et parle à tes amis. Tu as besoin d'eux comme ils ont besoin de toi ! On n'arrive à rien tout seul, juste à se détruire.

Harry resta silencieux. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait raison mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait cachées à ses amis : le miroir, la prophétie. Et il ne savait pas comment leur dire, il avait trop peur de les perdre.

Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais...

Es-tu aussi aveugle ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu leur fais encore plus de mal en te renfermant sur toi-même et en plongeant dans le désespoir. Ils se sentent impuissants, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il aurait voulu tout lui dire, ses peurs, la prophétie...

Non ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il faut que tu parles d'abord à tes amis !

Mais tu es une amie !

Eridan sourit tristement.

Tu m'as déjà dit pour le miroir, le reste réserves-en la primeur à tes amis qui t'ont accompagné toutes ces années et jusqu'aux portes de la mort !

La jeune fille se leva.

J'ai été contente de parler avec toi. Maintenant, je crois que je vais réussir à dormir. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit...

Et elle monta dans son dortoir laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit mais aussi comme si elle avait déjà vécu des événements similaires. Il décida de suivre ses conseils. Après tout, elle avait raison, il ne pourrait pas tenir seul avec ses secrets. Il ne supporterait pas encore des mois comme ceux qu'il avait passés chez les Dursley. Tout seul, privé de tout soutien, de toute joie... rongé par ses souvenirs... au bord du suicide !


	7. le mystère Eridan

Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame J K Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages lui appartiennent. Sauf les miens bien entendu !

_Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

Chapitre 7 : Le mystère Eridan.

Le dimanche en début d'après-midi, Ron, Ginny et Harry prirent le chemin du terrain de Quidditch.

Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

Et où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? A la bibliothèque bien sûr !

Ne te plains pas, Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Elle ne nous a pas encore parlé de la SALE !

C'est vrai. Elle n'a même pas encore demandé à Eridan d'y adhérer. Je me demande à quoi elle pense en ce moment...

En tout cas, toi, tu ne dois plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à garder tes buts !

A quoi voudrais-tu que je pense ? bégaya Ron alors que le bout de ses oreilles prenait une belle couleur écrevisse.

Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Arrêtez de rire ! Il n'y absolument rien de drôle ! Et si vous me trouvez si ridicule en gardien, fallait pas me garder !

Mais non, on ne se moque pas de ta façon de jouer au Quidditch, répondit Harry qui essayait vainement de se calmer.

Voilà les autres ! le coupa Ginny pour changer de sujet.

De l'autre côté du terrain, apparut Katie suivie des trois nouveaux. Ou plutôt elle était suivie d'un seul pendant que les deux autres avançaient en se battant à coup de balais.

Il paraît que les deux nouveaux batteurs ont décidé de remplacer les jumeaux, et je ne parle pas de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Tu parles des blagues idiotes qui n'attirent que des ennuis ? demanda Ginny. Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'ils étaient leurs meilleurs clients et hier, j'ai dû sortir l'un des premières années d'un placard. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était un raccourci pour se rendre dans les cachots et ils l'ont enfermé, lui faisant rater son cours de potions.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en les choisissant comme batteurs. Il craignait un peu de ne pas réussir à les contrôler. Mais c'était sans conteste les meilleurs de ceux qu'il avait pu voir !

Très bien. Maintenant que notre équipe est au complet, il va falloir apprendre à jouer ensemble, comme une vraie équipe pour que nous puissions gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Je compte donc sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes, montrer un esprit d'équipe et... écouter ce que je vous dis ! finit par hurler Harry en voyant que Mathias et Mélina envisageaient de recommencer leur bataille mais cette fois-ci à coup de battes.

Les deux batteurs se tournèrent vers lui en souriant d'un air angélique.

Oui, capitaine ! Bien, capitaine ! crièrent-ils parfaitement synchronisés et dans un semblant de garde-à-vous.

Ce qui déclencha inévitablement les rires des quatre autres. Harry commença à douter de ses talents de capitaine et surtout, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson se mettaient dans de tels états.

Si vous êtes ici pour rigoler, vous pouvez partir tout de suite. Je vous ai choisi parce que vous m'avez semblé les plus capables de nous faire gagner la coupe ! Maintenant, je peux encore changer d'avis et vous renvoyer. Une fois que vous êtes sur ce terrain, vous ne devez plus penser qu'à une chose, c'est de remporter la victoire ! Et maintenant montrez-moi vos balais ! dit Harry de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Katie, Ginny et Ron s'esclaffèrent, au grand désespoir d'Harry qui les entendit même parler de syndrome Olivier Dubois.

Harry s'efforça de se calmer en étudiant les balais des trois nouveaux. Mathias et Mélina avaient tous deux des Netsol-airs, une nouvelle marque de balais dont Harry avait entendu beaucoup de bien mais qui n'étaient évidemment pas comparable à son éclair de feu ! Par contre, le balai de Nathanael lui était parfaitement inconnu et aucun des autres ne put le renseigner.

Qu'est-ce que c'est comme balai ? finit-il par demander au jeune garçon.

C'est un prototype. Ma mère fabrique des articles de Quidditch. Elle veut lancer une nouvelle marque et elle espère que je pourrais lui faire un peu de publicité, répondit le jeune garçon qui essayait de cacher sa gêne derrière une mèche de cheveux châtains qu'il portait assez longs. Elle l'appelle un Fil-au-vent.

D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir hier, c'est un bon balai, le rassura Harry.

Ta mère fabrique du matériel de Quidditch ! s'exclama Mélina.

Mais alors tu dois pouvoir nous faire des prix ! continua Mathias.

Il en va de la victoire de Gryffondor, reprit Mélina.

Le pauvre Nathanael ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les deux adolescents aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs l'un que l'autre.

Je pense que si nous gagnons la coupe, ça sera une bonne publicité pour ma mère et donc elle acceptera sans doute de faire des prix...

Harry faillit à nouveau se mettre en colère et il dut se forcer à ne pas crier pour que ses joueurs cessent de parler commerce et jouent au Quidditch. Mais les six autres joueurs durent comprendre son état d'esprit car tous se dépêchèrent de monter sur leurs balais et de prendre leur envol.

Harry commença par des échanges du souaffle puis par des tirs. Ensuite il leur fit travailler des figures tels des loopings, des descentes en piqués, des virages en épingle à cheveux... Puis, il lâcha les cognards et les fit travailler en situation réelle tout en les observant du haut de son balai entre deux figures.

Harry ne les laissa partir que peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner. Il avait fait durer l'entraînement le plus longtemps possible. Non pas seulement parce qu'il tenait vraiment à gagner la coupe mais aussi parce qu'il s'était promis de parler à Ron et Hermione après l'entraînement et qu'il craignait vraiment cette conversation.

En descendant de son balai, Harry entendit Katie parler à Ron et Ginny, disant que finalement il était encore pire que Dubois aussi Harry se sentit un peu mal mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait travailler si dure les autres ou si c'était pour s'être moqué d'Olivier Dubois et d'Angelina Johnson quand ils étaient eux-mêmes capitaines.

Harry préféra donc laisser les autres prendre un peu d'avance avant de leur emboîter le pas. Il se mit à repenser à leur entraînement. Il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était plutôt satisfait et confiant dans les futurs résultats de leur équipe. Et voler lui avait fait le plus grand bien...

Alors Potter, tu crois que ta nouvelle équipe va te permettre de gagner la coupe !

Harry fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par cette voix narquoise qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Malfoy ! Et entouré de ses habituels gardes du corps aussi bêtes que costauds, c'est dire s'ils étaient imposants ! mais aussi du nouvel élève, Adolf Lestrange.

Harry sentit immédiatement sa bonne humeur s'évanouir et il plongea sa main dans sa robe où il avait rangé sa baguette magique.

Tu as bien fait de changer de batteurs, continua Malfoy. Mais tu aurais aussi dû changer de gardien. A moins bien sûr que tu aies décidé de perdre...

Les trois autres Serpentards ricanèrent. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un groupe d'hyènes en face de lui et il pensait assez à un chacal pour Malfoy. L'un de ces charognards qui attendent que les animaux soient assez mal en point pour les achever.

Regardez-moi ce type ! reprit Malfoy qui ne paraissait pas se soucier le moins du monde du fait que Harry avait serré les poings sur sa baguette. Saint Potter en personne qui préfère garder son ami au risque de perdre la coupe... C'est pathétiquement gryffondoresque !

Je te rappelle Malfoy que c'est Gryffondor qui a gagné la coupe l'an dernier...

Mais pas grâce à toi, n'est ce pas Potter ? On se demande bien pourquoi McGonagall t'a choisi comme capitaine... Enfin, tout le monde sait que tu es le chouchou de Dumbledore... Quoiqu'en ce moment, ça n'ait pas l'air d'être le grand amour...

Tu as remarqué ça tout seul Malfoy ? Comme tu es observateur !

Tu ne sais même pas à quel point...

Harry l'aurait frappé, lui et son petit air suffisant !

Et Granger, elle n'est pas trop jalouse ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait, à ton avis, de n'être plus la meilleure ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir gérer ça ? Mais les ennuis ça te connaît... n'est-ce pas Potter ? Et tu n'es pas près de les résoudre...

Est-ce des menaces ? Tu vas finir comme ton père ! A Azkaban après avoir rampé aux pieds de Voldemort !

Laisse mon père où il est. Et sache qu'un Malfoy ne rampe jamais devant personne !

Harry faillit lâcher sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa poche. Malfoy avait dit sa première phrase presque avec indifférence alors que la seconde avait crispé ses traits alors qu'il gardait généralement l'émotion la plus neutre possible. C'était l'inverse de la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Malfoy aurait dû, comme l'année précédente, défendre son père et jurer de le venger et, au lieu de cela, voilà qu'il avait l'air de... trouver que son père était très bien là où il était.

Malfoy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un air parfaitement ennuyé :

Tu ne sais rien Potter. Absolument rien et tu ne t'en doutes même pas. Venez, vous autres ! Nous allons être en retard pour le dîner...

Et Malfoy et ses acolytes qui paraissaient un peu perturbés, laissèrent là un Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Harry ne sortit de son ébahissement que quand il entendit un bruit de course qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, on a commencé à s'inquiéter...

Et puis on t'a vu entourer de ces sales Serpentards ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Dans la voix de Ron, Harry perçut autant d'inquiétude que d'étonnement.

Rien. En ce moment, je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi joue Malfoy.

Et il leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer en évitant de s'appesantir sur le fait que Malfoy avait dit que Ron était un mauvais gardien et qu'Hermione était jalouse d'Eridan.

Allons manger, finit par dire Ron. De toute façon, on s'en fiche de comprendre Malfoy !

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et tous les trois se rendirent dans la grande salle.

Quand ils franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame après un repas toujours aussi délicieux, Harry demanda à Ron et Hermione de rester dans la salle commune.

J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire...

Avisant Eridan qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir, il l'appela :

Eridan, j'aimerais que tu restes aussi.

La jeune fille parut assez étonnée mais elle vint s'asseoir avec eux dans un coin de la salle commune. Etonnamment, ce soir-là, la salle se vida très vite. Harry grimaça, à croire qu'il y avait quelque part quelqu'un qui tenait absolument à ce qu'il parle à ses amis de tout ce qu'il leur cachait depuis la fin de l'année et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il croisa le regard d'Eridan alors qu'il cherchait d'éventuels retardataires. La jeune fille avait l'air amusé et même un peu moqueur.

Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il y a des choses que je ne vous ai pas dites, commença-t-il. A propos de ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier.

L'attention de Ron et d'Hermione redoubla.

Sirius m'avait fait cadeau d'un miroir qui aurait dû me permettre de le contacter facilement et sans risque...

Harry vit Hermione jeter un regard étonné vers Eridan. En effet, cette dernière n'ayant pas réagi en entendant le nom de Sirius ou l'allusion aux événements du mois de juin, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'elle savait. Harry repensa immédiatement aux paroles de Malfoy et il espérait de tout cœur que le Serpentard avait tort et qu'Hermione n'était pas jalouse d'Eridan.

Mais si tu avais ce miroir, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utili...

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et jeta un regard furieux à Ron. Manifestement, il venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied sous la table pour la faire taire.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je m'étais promis de ne pas l'utiliser car je craignais de mettre Sirius en danger... Et quand j'ai vraiment crû qu'il était en danger... j'avais totalement oublié le paquet qu'il m'avait donné...

Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux. Harry se mordait les lèvres, attendant leur verdict.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne voulais que protéger Sirius... finit par dire Hermione.

Mais je vous ai mis en danger pour rien !

Si je me souviens bien, tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'accompagne, c'est nous qui avons insisté.

Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en s'efforçant de ne pas rire, Eridan elle souriait d'un air moqueur.

Il est vraiment idiot quand il s'y met ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers Hermione qui l'approuva, souriante.

Harry croisa le regard d'Eridan. Elle avait eu raison. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il leur dise le reste. La prophétie.

Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je vous dise... En fait, la prophétie n'a pas été totalement perdue... Dumbledore en a gardé un double en quelque sorte.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient penchées vers lui alors que Eridan avait froncé les sourcils au simple mot prophétie.

C'est Trelawney qui l'a énoncée devant Dumbledore il y a seize ans. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..., cita Harry de mémoire.

Ron et Hermione en restèrent d'abord sans voix.

Ça, ça signifie que...commença Hermione.

Qu'il faut que je tue Voldemort ou que lui me tue ! continua Harry, amère.

Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien, catastrophés.

Mais, tu y crois vraiment ?

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers Eridan. La jeune fille avait l'air véritablement étonné.

Je veux dire qu'il me semblait que cette Trelawney est réputée pour raconter n'importe quoi alors pourquoi la croyez-vous cette fois-ci ?

Elle a déjà fait une prédiction qui s'est réalisée. Elle a prédit à la fin de notre troisième année que son serviteur rejoindrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Peter Pettigrew s'est enfui et a retrouvé Voldemort !

Eridan ne répondit rien mais elle n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu. Harry se souvint que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait dit que les prophéties n'étaient que des bêtises mais il ne lui posa pas de question. Maintenant qu'il avait tout révélé à ses amis, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était allé se coucher et ne surtout plus repenser à cette prophétie.

Le lendemain, Harry ne savait plus s'il devait remercier Eridan de l'avoir convaincu de révéler la prophétie à ses amis ou la maudire. Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui demander s'il allait bien, de lui dire que s'il avait besoin de parler, ils étaient là, qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui... Bien sûr, cela partait de bonnes intentions et c'était agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis mais en même temps, c'était un peu lourd. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé quand il l'avait révélée à Ginny, Neville et Luna, en évitant bien sûr de rappeler à Neville que cette prophétie aurait pu le concerner lui aussi. Certes Luna ne semblait pas y avoir prêté la moindre attention mais Neville et Ginny s'étaient eux aussi mis de la partie et Harry avait été obligé de leur dire littéralement qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux mais qu'il préférerait qu'ils soient plus discrets pour qu'enfin, il puisse soupirer sans que l'un d'eux ne se précipite vers lui pour lui demander si ça allait ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait le cœur bien plus léger après s'être confié à ses amis et s'être entendu dire, et même crier, qu'ils ne lui reprochaient pas de les avoir mis en danger stupidement.

Cependant, son moral retomba quand il dut se rendre au cours de potions. Mais le professeur Rogue avait à peine commencé à leur lancer ses habituels sarcasmes de bienvenue qu'un fantôme apparut et lui dit qu'il devait aller retrouver le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement.

Très bien. Je suis donc obligé de m'absenter, dit Rogue de sa voix nasillarde. Mais je ne veux pas le moindre chahut. Si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit, je retire cinquante points à chaque élève.

A chaque élève concerné ? demanda un des rares Poufsouffles qui assistaient aux cours de potion.

A chaque élève de cette classe ! Maintenant taisez-vous et faites donc ce qui est inscrit au tableau.

Le professeur fit un geste et le tableau se couvrit de sa fine écriture : Listez les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion de camouflage puis indiquer les étapes de la préparation.

Rogue sortit du cachot qui lui servait de salle de cours en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi sursauter quelques élèves.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la composition d'une potion de camouflage aussi se tourna-t-il vers Hermione. Ron l'imita manifestement aussi ignorant que lui. Du coin de l'œil, Harry put remarquer qu'Eridan avait déjà couvert la moitié d'un parchemin de sa petite écriture en caractères d'imprimerie.

Hermione soupira d'autant plus fort qu'elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'y avait que cinq personnes qui semblaient capables de faire le travail demandé par le professeur Rogue : Malfoy, l'élève de Serpentard qui assistait aux cours de métamorphoses, un élève de Serdaigle, Eridan et elle-même. La jeune fille entreprit donc d'expliquer à ses amis augmentés d'un certain nombre d'élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle la préparation de la potion de camouflage.

Encore en train de faire la maligne, Granger ?

Tous les Gryffondors se tournèrent au son de cette voix aux intonations particulièrement désagréables.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Adolf Lestrange, le nouvel élève de Serpentard.

Tu crois que tout apprendre par cœur fait de toi une sorcière ? Tu ne seras jamais qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe !

Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, tirant leurs baguettes mais Eridan les devança sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment comment elle avait pu arriver aussi vite devant le Serpentard.

Quel mot as-tu employé ?

La jeune fille avait posé cette question d'un ton très calme mais Harry avait vu ses yeux briller d'une inquiétante couleur tempête.

Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu veux que je t'explique ce que ça signifie ?

Alors tu te sens supérieur à elle parce que tes parents ont effacé de leur généalogie tout lien avec des moldus ? Et tu es aussi fier sans doute du fait qu'ils ont passé près de quatorze ans de leur vie à Azkaban ou qu'ils n'espèrent rien de mieux que de ramper aux pieds de Voldemort en embrassant sa robe ?!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Eridan avait haussé la voix et elle cria presque les derniers mots dans une expression de pur mépris et dégoût.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui en comprenant que ce type était bien le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange. De l'assassin de Sirius. Et de celle qui avait réduit les parents de Neville à l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. En effet, Harry put constater que Neville venait lui aussi d'établir clairement le lien entre le Serpentard et les mangemorts qui avaient torturé ses parents.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre des garçons ne puissent réagir, le Serpentard cracha :

Ne prononce pas Son Nom ! Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut que souiller le Nom de notre Maître !

Eridan éclata d'un rire sans joie qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant, à faire froid dans le dos.

Voldemort n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a lui-même créé ce qui l'amènera à sa perte. Et ce n'est pas un dégénéré comme toi qui me feras penser le contraire, répondit la jeune fille en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Et en plus, ton cher Maître qui ne supporte pas les sorciers ayant une ascendance moldue est lui-même le fils d'un moldu. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Le Serpentard, qui avait pris une teinte écrevisse, se jeta sur la jeune fille dans une tentative purement moldue de la faire taire. Mais avant qu'il ait pu la toucher, il se retrouva la tête en bas, se balançant dans les airs au son de ses glapissements de peur et de rage.

Cela refroidit immédiatement les quelques Serpentards qui avaient voulu suivre le fils Lestrange et ils se reculèrent précipitamment, le plus loin possible de la jeune fille.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda soudain une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur Rogue qui venait de refermer sans bruit la porte du cachot derrière lui.

La première pensée d'Harry fut que Gryffondor allait atteindre un seuil de points astronomiques dans les négatifs. Il n'y eut pas de seconde pensée :

Monsieur Lestrange et moi-même avons eu une petite discussion et nous n'étions absolument pas d'accord. Comme il a argumenté ses propos avec des insultes et des menaces, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de lui montrer qu'il se fourvoyait complètement, répondit Eridan comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Je vois. Je vous prierais de faire redescendre monsieur Lestrange avant que ces glapissements me donnent la migraine...

Mais avec plaisir, professeur !

Et elle le laissa tomber. Mais comme sa chute n'avait pas dépassé un mètre, le Serpentard n'avait aucun blessure physique. Juste un bel accro à sa suffisance toute serpentardesque.

Vous aurez trois heures de retenue, monsieur Lestrange, dit le professeur Rogue en regardant son élève d'un air dégoûté. Maintenant, je veux que vous prépariez tous la potion de camouflage et je vous conseille de la réussir car vous la testerez !

Eridan se rassit calmement sous les regards abasourdis de tous les élèves.

Mais l'attitude de Rogue envers Eridan n'était pas la seule chose vraiment étrange. Malfoy n'avait pas une seule fois pris part à ce qui venait de se passer et il affichait la même expression indéchiffrable que durant toute la dispute.

La fin du cours empêcha Rogue de faire tester la moindre potion ce qui rassura une grande partie des élèves, dont Harry, qui avaient été assez peu attentifs à leurs potions après avoir entendu Rogue punir un élève de sa maison au lieu d'une Gryffondor.

Comment tu fais ? demanda Ron à Eridan alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la salle commune à faire leurs devoirs.

Comment je fais quoi ?

C'est vrai que t'as suspendu Lestrange par les pieds et que Rogue ne t'a pas punie ? demanda Dean, Ginny à ses côtés.

Comment tu fais ça !

Un sort de lévitation...

En fait, je crois que Ron te demandait comment tu arrivais à faire en sorte que le professeur Rogue ne te punisse pas, proposa Hermione.

C'était la faute de ce Lestrange, c'est normal que ce soit lui qui soit puni...

Rogue déteste tous les Gryffondors et d'habitude, il se fiche bien d'être injuste s'il peut nous faire perdre des points ou avantager sa maison ! rétorqua Ginny.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Sous entendriez-vous que le choixpeau s'est trompé de maison et qu'il aurait dû m'envoyer à Serpentard ?

Bien sûr que non ! répondit Harry brusquement ce qui déclencha quelques gloussements de la part des Gryffondors qui les entouraient, eux aussi curieux de savoir comment une élève de Gryffondor pouvait réussir à se mettre Rogue dans la poche.

Cela dura ainsi toute la soirée et tout le repas étant donné que l'histoire avait bien évidemment fait tout le tour de l'école.

Harry y repensait encore quand il se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue pour son cours d'occlumencie. Il parvint cependant à éviter que Rogue ne fouille trop son esprit mais il ne réussit toujours pas à accéder à l'esprit de son professeur à sa grande déception. Il était persuadé que Rogue savait des choses qui auraient pu l'éclairer sur le mystère Eridan.

Il n'était pas encore minuit quand Harry sortit du bureau du professeur Rogue, sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Alors qu'il traversait les quartiers des Serpentards, il entendit des éclats de voix. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, il se dirigea vers les voix le plus silencieusement possible. C'était Malfoy et son cousin, Adolf Lestrange. Ils semblaient en pleine dispute. Malfoy tenait son cousin par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

Harry se rapprocha le plus possible pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de cette fille ! disait Malfoy dont la fureur se lisait sur le visage. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'attaquer !

Elle a prononcé Son Nom ! Elle L'a insulté et a insulté mes parents !

Malfoy rapprocha encore plus son visage de celui de son cousin, serrant davantage sa prise sur son cou. Harry se rapprocha lui aussi, ayant compris qu'ils parlaient d'Eridan.

Ne... l'approche... plus... jamais !

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? se moqua Lestrange.

Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux d'une Gryffondor !

Malfoy parut si surpris par les propos de son cousin qu'il le lâcha brusquement, un air totalement ébahi sur son visage habituellement si impénétrable.

Ne sois pas idiot ! Je peux avoir une très bonne raison de te dire de la laisser. Contrairement à toi, je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire...

Ton père est à Azkaban !

Malfoy lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Tes parents y sont restés bien plus longtemps, ils ne savent absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis cette nuit d'halloween... Tu m'as bien compris ? Ne t'approche plus de cette fille ou tu le regretteras vraiment et tu ne seras pas le seul !

Lestrange hocha la tête tout en se massant la nuque mais Harry pouvait voir la folie meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux. Malfoy le regarda partir puis il le suivit laissant-là un Harry totalement perdu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malfoy savait qui était Eridan et il voulait que les Serpentards la laissent en paix ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il avait réussi à rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor ni son lit tant il était obnubilé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Eridan n'était pas une mangemorte. Ce n'était pas possible ! L'histoire ne pouvait pas se répéter. Pas un autre traître ! Il ne le supporterait pas... Mais ce n'était pas possible. Un mangemort ne prononcerait pas le nom de Voldemort et dirait encore moins que c'était un abruti et un psychopathe ! Et puis, si elle voulait le conduire à Voldemort, elle ne se conduirait pas ainsi, elle n'essayerait pas de le rapprocher de ses amis, au contraire ! Elle ne se montrerait pas parfois si distante... Et puis, elle lui rappelait tellement quelqu'un, elle lui inspirait confiance... tout cela ne pouvait pas être faux ! Harry réussit à s'en convaincre mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Ron et Hermione. Au cas où ils n'auraient pas été du même avis...

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Aussi prit-il le journal. Les maraudeurs étaient en deuxième année et ils s'apprêtaient à faire une blague aux Serpentards...

Le mardi après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione assistèrent à leur premier cours d'option : devenir un animagus. Mais Harry déchanta très vite quand il comprit qu'il était peu probable qu'il en devienne un avant au moins sa septième année.

McGonagall leur avait fait un récapitulatif de toutes les étapes par lesquelles il faudrait passer : se changer de coupes et de couleur de cheveux, allonger ou rétrécir des parties de son corps, modifier totalement son apparence tout en restant sous forme humaine... et enfin arriver à se changer en un animal, d'abord avec la baguette magique puis par une simple formule d'abord prononcée puis ensuite seulement pensée. Et bien sûr, ils devaient parfaitement maîtriser les métamorphoses objet-animal, animal-objet et animal-animal. Harry commençait à se demander s'il y arriverait jamais. Comment son père et Sirius avaient-ils réussi à devenir des animagi sans aide extérieure ? Peut être que quand il arriverait à cette période dans le journal, il aurait une réponse...

Le soir avait lieu la première séance de l'AD. Il y avait des membres en moins : évidement ceux qui avaient fini leur scolarité mais aussi Cho Chang ou Marietta Edgecombe mais aussi quelques membres en plus tels Seamus Finnigan et d'autres élèves des trois maisons qui avaient été convaincus par son interview dans le Chicaneur mais aussi des élèves de deuxième année qui n'avaient pas osé prendre parti pendant leur première année à Poudlard et bien sûr les trois nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et puis, cette année, c'était un peu différent. Non seulement le retour de Voldemort était officiel mais en plus, si l'AD n'était pas parfaitement légale au moins tous les professeurs, Dumbledore compris, étaient au courant. Du moins c'est ce que se disait Harry.

Il avait hésité à inviter Eridan à cette séance. Il y avait finalement renoncé en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il voulait se donner encore un peu de temps avant de la mettre dans la confidence. Dans cette confidence aussi. Il ne lui en avait donc pas parlé et la jeune fille n'avait pas paru vexée d'être tenue écartée de certaines de leurs conversations ce qui renforça l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas être du côté de Voldemort.

Le mercredi matin, Harry eut son premier cours de combat magique. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Malfoy avait lui aussi choisi cette option. En tout, ils étaient onze élèves qui avaient assisté, très impressionnés, à une démonstration par le professeur Androji. L'amazone avait tiré son épée de sa ceinture et l'avait brandie au-dessus de sa tête tout en murmurant une étrange litanie. Aussitôt, l'épée s'était nimbée d'une sorte d'aura lumineuse qu'elle leur expliqua être la manifestation physique de la magie à l'état pure. Elle leur montra aussi comment transformer sa baguette en épée et même comment créer une épée de pure magie juste avec la force de sa magie intérieure. Puis, le travail commença. Comme Harry s'y était attendu, cela se révéla très difficile et fatigant et pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de produire une aura de magie autour de sa baguette ! Harry observa les autres élèves. La plupart n'arrivait pas à produire la moindre nuée de magie. Seul Malfoy et lui-même arrivait à produire une certaine lueur. Le Serpentard semblait vouloir atteindre son but sans se soucier de sa santé, atteint d'une détermination farouche qui n'inspirait aucune confiance à Harry. Harry lui réussissait en se concentrant un peu comme pour produire un _Patronus_. Quant à Eridan, Harry l'avait vue se concentrer sans faire le moindre mouvement pendant de longues minutes puis elle avait murmuré quelque chose et sa baguette s'était auréolée de magie. Harry aperçut un éclair d'étonnement dans les yeux de son professeur puis celle-ci retrouva son air dur et sévère.

Harry était particulièrement impressionné par Eridan. Elle réussissait tous les exercices que demandaient les professeurs sans la moindre difficulté apparente et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle ne prononçait jamais la bonne formule ou ne faisait le bon geste. Parfois, elle avait même l'air maladroite avec sa baguette, manquant la faire tomber et pourtant elle ne ratait jamais un seul sort. En même temps qu'il était admiratif, il était aussi méfiant et inquiet. Eridan était décidément quelqu'un d'étrange et qui provoquait des réactions inattendues chez des personnes qui avaient des liens avec Voldemort. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle cherchait à le trahir. Il ne voulait pas le croire ! La trahison était le pire supplice qu'il pouvait imaginer et il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avaient dû ressentir Sirius comprenant la trahison de Pettigrow, Remus croyant celle de Sirius et Sirius et Remus devant le véritable traître. Mais Eridan n'était pas une traître...

Harry ne réussit à chasser toutes ces sombres pensées que pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il prenait plaisir à voler et était fier des membres de son équipe. Ron avait véritablement fait des progrès depuis le départ des jumeaux et Harry aurait parié qu'il s'était entraîné tout l'été. Katie avait l'expérience de nombreuses années de Quidditch derrière elle et Ginny celle donnée par un long entraînement et l'observation de ses six frères. Mathias et Mélina avaient pour eux non seulement une folle hardiesse qui virait à l'inconscience mais aussi une sorte d'intuition de ce que l'autre ferait. Quant à Nathanael, Harry appréciait de plus en plus son calme réfléchi et sa manière de voler, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Harry se rappelait ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, ils avaient la même manière intuitive de voler, le même plaisir de quitter la terre ferme... Oui, Nathanael Abydos lui ressemblait, comme aurait pu lui ressembler le petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais...

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry, Ron et Ginny attendirent dans la salle commune que reviennent Hermione et Eridan de la bibliothèque. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient apprécier autant l'une que l'autre la bibliothèque et les livres. Mais elles divergeaient dans ce qu'elles en faisaient. Hermione lisait tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs, parfois une avance de plusieurs années, d'apprendre des choses sur Poudlard ou Voldemort ou encore d'apprendre des moyens de lutter contre ce dernier. Eridan elle lisait généralement d'énormes et très vieux grimoires écrits dans des langues que Harry ne connaissaient même pas et il aurait été bien incapable de dire quels sujets ils traitaient. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs devoirs !

Les deux jeunes filles revinrent enfin. Si Eridan semblait aussi calme et mystérieuse qu'à l'habitude, Hermione paraissait fortement ébranlée. Elle respirait fort et vite, paraissait stressée et inquiète et avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. A tel point que même Ron le remarqua !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Ça ne va pas ?

Il n'y a rien, bredouilla-t-elle. Tout va très bien...

Mais elle ne convainc personne. Eridan lui jeta un drôle de regard puis elle haussa les épaules et leur dit qu'elle voulait se reposer.

Hermione la regarda partir d'un air où se mêlaient le soulagement, l'embarras et l'inquiétude.

Vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, regarda autour d'elle si personne ne pouvait les entendre puis après quelques secondes de silence qui lui permirent de reprendre son souffle, elle murmura :

Le nouvel élève de Serpentard, Adolf Lestrange, nous a tendu une embuscade dans l'un des couloirs entre la bibliothèque et la tour de Gryffondor. Il nous attendait avec une bande de Serpentards. Dès qu'ils nous ont vues, ils ont fait apparaître des serpents de leurs baguettes et après leur avoir ordonné de nous attaquer, ils sont partis en courant. Il y avait des serpents partout !

Hermione se mit à frissonner alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène. Ron qui était assis à côté d'elle lui tapota la main dans un geste qui aurait fait sourire Harry si le contexte avait été moins inquiétant.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et continua son récit :

Nous avions beau jeter des sorts, il ne se passait rien ! Comme si on nous avait coupé toute magie ! Alors, Eridan s'est agenouillée devant les serpents et elle leur a parlé !

Parler ? Tu veux dire... commença Ginny.

Qu'elle est Fourchelangue ! Ensuite les serpents ont disparu et nous sommes revenus. Vous vous rendez compte, elle est Fourchelangue !

Et alors, moi aussi ! s'exclama Harry qui ne voulait absolument pas entendre quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'inciter à penser qu'Eridan n'était pas digne de confiance.

Harry, tu es Fourchelangue parce que Voldemort l'est et qu'il t'a transmis une part de ses pouvoirs !

Etre Fourchelangue ne signifie pas être du côté de Voldemort ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui nous prouve que tous ces trucs là ne sont que de la superstition ! Et puis, elle vous a sauvées !

Elle aurait dû nous le dire...commença Ron.

Parce que tu crois que moi je le lui ai dit ?! Tout le monde rejette les Fourchelangues uniquement parce qu'ils sont Fourchelangues et que ce don a mauvaise réputation...

Hermione baissa la tête.

Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai pas réfléchi...

Mais pourquoi la défends-tu à ce point ? demanda Ginny qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

Ron souffla quelque chose qui commençait par amou mais Hermione et Ginny ne semblaient pas de son avis.

Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita puis il finit par leur révéler la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille dans les quartiers des Serpentards. Ron, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient l'air hébété.

Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'on ne peut plus faire semblant que tout est normal, dit Ginny. Il ne nous reste qu'une solution...

Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Hermione.

Il faut fouiller ses affaires !

Ron, Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry, attendant sa décision. Le jeune homme leur fit signe qu'il était d'accord mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une grosse boule dans la gorge.

La fouille eut lieu le lendemain après-midi alors qu'Eridan avait son premier cours de magie ancestrale. Ron et Harry attendirent les filles dans la salle commune, incapables de se concentrer sur le devoir de métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain.

Alors ? demanda Ron quand il vit sa sœur et Hermione redescendre.

Alors rien. Il n'y a que des vêtements moldus, des affaires de toilette et des affaires pour les cours. Absolument rien d'autre !

Aucune photo, aucun objet personnel, du moins rien qu'elle ne porte pas sur elle...

Harry ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse sous-entendre qu'elle était une espionne de Voldemort ou quelque chose dans le même genre mais en même temps, il était étrange que la jeune fille n'ait rien qui sorte du nécessaire. Harry ne savait plus que penser, croire... Il savait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui disait de lui faire confiance, quels que soient les mystères qui entouraient leur nouvelle amie.

_Au prochain chapitre, un Halloween très mouvementé. Trop même !_


	8. Hallowhydres

Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame J K Rowling et la quasi-totalité des personnages lui appartiennent.

Merci pour vos reviews et merci à Opalina, une fidèle lectrice. Je suis bien contente que tu apprécies le personnage d'Eridan. Quant aux liens qu'elle peut avoir avec certains personnages, tu es sur la bonne voie mais encore loin d'avoir tout trouvé.

Maintenant, place à l'action !

Chapitre 8 : Hallow-Hydres.

En cette veille d'Halloween, Harry sortit de l'entraînement de Quidditch dans un état qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Il était content parce que son équipe était prête à disputer le premier match de la saison contre les Serpentards et qu'elle avait de grande chance de gagner. Mais l'approche d'Halloween lui rappelait aussi la mort de ses parents, quinze ans plus tôt.

Harry était donc plutôt sombre lorsqu'il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame quelques minutes après Ron et Ginny.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Hermione un peu inquiète. L'entraînement ne s'est pas bien passé ?

Non, tout va bien de ce côté là, répondit Harry alors que Ron redescendait de son dortoir.

Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista Ron. Tu as été songeur pendant tout l'entraînement, ça ne te ressemble pas...

Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Tu as encore rêvé de Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.

C'est juste que demain, ça fera exactement quinze ans que mes parents seront morts....

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux, le regard chargé de compassion. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un énorme feu. Harry tourna ses regards vers les flammes rougeoyantes qui crépitaient joyeusement dans l'âtre. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si quinze ans plus tôt une espèce de malade à face de serpent n'avait pas tué ses parents à cause d'une prophétie faite par une folle d'un autre genre. Il aurait eu des parents, il aurait pu mieux connaître son parrain et même Rémus, peut être même aurait-il eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il ne serait pas le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Juste un simple sorcier...Tout serait différent !

Harry s'efforça de chasser ses tristes pensées de son esprit et se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient jusque là restés silencieux.

Il ne faut plus y penser, commença Hermione. Et puis, le château est toujours bien décoré pour Halloween...

Et il y a toujours un superbe repas ! renchérit Ron. On s'est toujours amusé ce jour là...

Sauf le jour où on a assisté à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le contredit Hermione.

C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Je n'aurai jamais crû pouvoir être aussi dégoutté par de la nourriture !

Et c'est ce jour là qu'à eu lieu la première attaque du basilic !

Et en première année, on a eu un troll pour Halloween.

En troisième, Sirius a attaqué la grosse dame le soir d'Halloween.

Et en quatrième année, tu as été nommé champion de Poudlard dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

En fait, c'est vrai qu'il s'est toujours passé quelque chose à Halloween, accorda Hermione. Mais au moins, on ne s'est jamais ennuyé...

Harry finit par sourire devant les efforts de ses amis pour lui remonter le moral. Oui, si Voldemort n'avait pas tué ses parents quinze ans plus tôt, tout aurait été différent mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas et qu'il ne regretterait jamais : ses amis !

Les trois amis retrouvèrent Eridan dans la grande salle. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant que Ron et Harry étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch mais plus personne ne posait de question. Non pas parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle leur mentait, Harry était persuadée qu'en règle générale elle leur disait la vérité, mais ce qu'elle leur disait les embrouillait plus qu'autre chose. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire par exemple qu'elle était allée voir le professeur Rogue. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas un mensonge, en effet il l'avait souvent croisée dans les quartiers des Serpentards ou même sortant du bureau du professeur Rogue alors que lui-même s'y rendait pour ses cours d'occlumencie. Mais par contre, il ne la croyait pas quand elle disait que c'était pour des questions de cours, à propos de l'option de magie ancestrale. Harry avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper de tous les mystères qui entouraient leur nouvelle amie et de lui faire confiance. En espérant qu'il ne se faisait pas une erreur...

Pourquoi installent-ils des citrouilles ? demanda Eridan, un air réellement étonné sur le visage.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle, encore plus étonnés qu'elle.

Elles font partie des décorations pour Halloween, expliqua Hermione.

Halloween ?

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Halloween ?! s'écria presque Ron.

Devant l'air de la jeune fille, Hermione expliqua :

Tous les 31 octobre, c'est la fête des morts. Les enfants moldus se déguisent en sorcières, fantômes, vampires, monstres... et vont frapper aux portes pour réclamer des bonbons sinon, ils font des farces. C'est une vieille tradition irlandaise. On disait que cette nuit-là, les morts se promenaient librement et qu'on se déguisait pour les effrayer. Du moins, c'est l'une des versions... Et chez les sorciers, cette fête est très importante. Il n'y a pas de fête des morts en Amérique du Sud ?

Si, si bien sûr mais ça ne s'appelle pas Halloween et ils n'utilisent pas de citrouilles. De toute façon, là où j'étais, on ne faisait aucune fête. Les professeurs disaient que c'était du temps perdu et que ça ne nous ferait pas progresser...

Vous ne fêtiez pas Noël non plus ? demanda Ron, horrifié.

Non. Aucune fête.

Ça ne devait pas être amusant !

Pas vraiment...

Les yeux d'Eridan devinrent de ce bleu triste qu'ils prenaient généralement quand la jeune fille évoquait son passé. Harry lui jeta un regard. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu vivre dans cette école en Amérique du Sud, ou ailleurs. C'était l'un de ses nombreux secrets et peut être celui que Harry aurait le plus voulu découvrir. Peut être aurait-il pu l'aider, la consoler, effacer de son regard cette tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur.

Alors tu dois trouver que Poudlard est beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama Ron, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

La jeune fille sourit.

J'ai hâte de voir comment on fête Halloween...

Et tu verras, il se passe toujours quelque chose le 31 octobre !

Harry se rembrunit en entendant la dernière phrase de Ron. Il se passait toujours quelque chose mais c'était toujours quelque chose qui sur le coup les mettait plus en danger qu'autre chose. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus ?

Harry pensait encore à cela quand ils rejoignirent la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs et il laissa Ron et Hermione aller se coucher. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir. Il était bien trop obnubilé par ce que leur prévoyait le lendemain, par le fait que ses parents étaient morts quinze ans auparavant, par le fait qu'il ne les connaîtrait jamais, que les gens qui l'approchaient mourraient, qu'il devrait combattre et tuer Voldemort...

Le regard perdu dans les braises rougeoyantes, il se sentait atteint d'une profonde mélancolie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un adolescent comme les autres ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il jamais connaître les bras réconfortants de sa mère, le regard empli de fierté de son père ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses... Et dehors la froide nuit de cette fin d'octobre ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur. La lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par de gros nuages noirs, comme une menace qui planait sur lui.

Harry se secoua. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse sombrer ! Pour tous ceux qui croyaient en lui ! Harry décida d'aller chercher le journal de Sirius. La dernière lettre qu'il avait lue, ou plutôt vécue, avait été écrite par son père et racontait comment ils avaient découvert et vécu le secret de Rémus Lupin.

Harry se réinstalla devant le feu et ouvrit le journal à la lettre suivante. Les maraudeurs étaient toujours en troisième année et Sirius racontait le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Harry appréciait toujours les matchs de Quidditch, d'autant plus lorsque son père et Sirius y participaient. En effet si Harry savait que son père était un très bon poursuiveur, Sirius ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il jouait comme batteur, une place qui lui convenait à la perfection d'après Harry. De plus les matchs contre les Serpentards du temps des maraudeurs n'avaient rien à envier à ceux dans lesquels jouaient Harry depuis sa première année et Harry trouvait très intéressant d'assister au match comme s'il était aux côtés des joueurs, sur un balai. Mais Harry vit tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Sirius s'intéressait particulièrement aux joueurs de Serpentard ou pour être tout à fait exact, à une joueuse qui jouait au poste de batteur. Une fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard c'était déjà étrange, une fille comme batteur ça l'était tout autant alors les deux ensembles ! Mais une autre chose étrange c'était que Harry ne parvenait pas à voir la fille en question, il ne pouvait que percevoir sa silhouette et son nom était comme gommé de la lettre ainsi que plusieurs phrases.

Harry continua sa lecture. Le match se déroulait avec ses habituelles brutalité, tricheries, insultes et les deux équipes étaient à égalité. A un moment, le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard, traita l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor de Sang-de-bourbe. Cela déclencha de vives réactions chez les Gryffondors mais surtout, le gardien se prit un cognard dans la figure, manquant tomber de son balai. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la provenance du cognard ni sur le fait que c'était intentionnel. En effet, Harry vit la jeune Serpentard brandir sa batte, et l'entendit en menacer une seconde fois le gardien s'il osait répéter cette insulte devant elle. Mais son étonnement ne s'arrêta pas : il s'aperçut que les Serpentards obéissaient à la jeune fille, semblant la craindre particulièrement. Tout cela tourna à la faveur des Gryffondors qui gagnèrent deux cent trente à cinquante mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient été aidés par la jeune batteuse qui à partir de l'insulte avait joué contre son équipe.

Harry lança plusieurs sorts pour essayer de savoir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille mais ce fut en vain. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui l'intéressait plus à ce moment là, surtout quand il vit que la jeune fille s'accusait d'avoir transformé ses camarades de maison en ver (elle avait été la seule épargnée) dans le seul but, avoué, de faire perdre des points à la maison verte et argent alors que c'était la vengeance qu'avaient concoctée les maraudeurs !

Harry trouvait étonnant que Sirius parle d'une Serpentard sans l'associer immédiatement au pire à des mangemorts, au mieux à des crétins sans cervelle. Il s'était en effet aperçu que Sirius, étant jeune, avait une certaine tendance à mettre tous les Serpentards dans le même panier et il n'y avait guère que Rémus qui essayait de lui prouver, et à James et Pettigrow, qu'il ne fallait pas généraliser.

Harry sortit de sa lecture avec de nouvelles questions et de nouveaux mystères. Et Harry était bien décidé à découvrir ce que lui avait caché son parrain.

Il croisa le regard d'Eridan. Harry avait pris l'habitude de voir la jeune fille lorsqu'il descendait lire le journal de Sirius alors que tous les autres dormaient. Il n'y avait pas une fois où il ne l'avait pas vue, à croire qu'elle ne dormait jamais, du moins jamais dans son lit ! Elle lisait toujours un de ces énormes grimoires qu'Harry ne savait pas où elle trouvait et ils s'ignoraient généralement chacun à un bout de la salle, lui près du feu et elle de la fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il, brisant leur habituel silence.

La jeune fille se leva pour s'asseoir près du feu. Harry s'étonna une fois de plus. Etait-il si facile de s'apercevoir qu'il avait envie, besoin de parler ?

Harry se pencha sur le livre. Les pages, en parchemin jauni, avaient été écrites à la main dans un alphabet qui lui faisait un peu penser à l'alphabet grec.

C'est un livre sur la magie originelle, écrite dans la langue des anciens sorciers.

Et c'est quoi la magie originelle ?

On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, au temps des premiers sorciers, la magie blanche et la magie noire n'étaient pas séparées. Il n'existait qu'une seule forme de magie d'une puissance inimaginable et qui serait largement supérieure à la magie blanche et la magie noire actuelles. C'était une magie qui se faisait sans baguette. Mais un jour, les deux plus grands sorciers de cette époque se sont disputés à propos de ce qu'on devait ou ne devait pas faire en magie. Ils avaient tous les deux des conceptions opposées, ils décidèrent donc de se séparer et du même coup, ils scindèrent la magie en deux branches. Mais cette séparation aurait affaibli la magie et aurait ainsi obligé les sorciers à utiliser des baguettes magiques pour canaliser leur magie...

Cette histoire date du temps des fondateurs de Poudlard ?

Non, elle est beaucoup plus ancienne. Enfin, c'est une légende rien ne prouve qu'il y a jamais eu une seule magie.

Il y a des sorts dans ce livre ?

Oui, mais comme je ne sais pas comment se prononce cette langue, je ne risque pas de réussir à les lancer.

Et il y a des gens qui savent comment ça se prononce ?

Personne à ma connaissance. Tu penses bien que si quelqu'un le pouvait, il se dépêcherait d'utiliser la magie originelle puisqu'elle est sensée être plus puissante que tout !

C'est donc un livre dangereux ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

A la bibliothèque.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Harry, Eridan ajouta :

Dans la réserve. Le professeur Rogue a écrit un mot à la bibliothécaire pour que je puisse y accéder quand je le souhaitais...

Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour tes cours de magie ancestrale !

Peut être qu'il a juste voulu me donner un coup de main...

Harry la regarda d'un air ahuri. Rogue voulant donner un coup de main à quelqu'un, c'était déjà aberrant, alors à une Gryffondor !

Et ça consiste en quoi exactement la magie ancestrale ? Je parie qu'il n'y a que des Serpentards à part toi !

Nous sommes trois en cours, les deux autres sont effectivement des Serpentards.

Sous le regard interrogatif d'Harry, elle ajouta :

Les deux autres sont Drago Malfoy et Callista Prince, la fille qui est en métamorphose. En cours de magie ancestrale, on apprend surtout à se passer de baguette magique et à faire des sorts ou des potions mixtes.

Ce qui signifie ?

Il faut mêler des enchantements et des potions, ou des enchantements et des métamorphoses... Cela permet de jeter des sorts non seulement plus puissants mais aussi assez loin du programme scolaire...

C'est de la magie noire ? la coupa brutalement Harry.

Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à apprendre la magie noire, ce qui peut l'être en revanche c'est la manière dont tu t'en sers ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais apprendre la magie noire, cela te permettrait de mieux connaître tes ennemis ! Mais non ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie noire. En grande majorité, ce qu'on appelle magie ancestrale est une forme de magie qu'on n'a pas réussie à classer. Ni en magie blanche ni en magie noire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on appelle ça de la magie ancestrale, en référence à la légende de la magie originelle.

Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui savent se servir de la magie ancestrale ?

Non très peu. C'est très difficile. Mais tu aurais pu y arriver, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pris cette option...

Je crois que c'était préférable. Rogue et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour fou !

Eridan sourit, franchement amusée.

Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre ! Et puis, parfois la haine est la seule chose à laquelle on arrive à se raccrocher...

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. Il supposait qu'elle parlait de Rogue, et non pas de lui, mais cela signifiait qu'elle en savait probablement plus que lui sur leur professeur de potions. C'était troublant, et un peu vexant. Après tout, elle était sensée n'être arrivée à Poudlard que depuis deux mois et elle semblait déjà en savoir plus que lui qui y avait passé cinq ans et deux mois !

Harry chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il avait décidé de ne plus s'inquiéter des mystères qui entouraient Eridan. Et il avait eu suffisamment de mal à convaincre ses amis de ne pas chercher à les découvrir ! Il n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole !

Tu as un surnom ?

Eridan lui jeta un regard plus qu'étonné. Il fallait avouer que Harry venait de passer du coq à l'âne mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait bien le droit lui aussi de paraître un peu mystérieux !

Pas à ma connaissance du moins. Pourquoi ?

Je peux t'en trouver un ?

La jeune fille eut l'air un peu inquiet mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui donner un surnom avant qu'il n'énonce cette idée. Mais soudainement, cette idée lui avait plu. Il avait eu envie d'être le seul à pouvoir l'appeler d'une certaine manière. Ainsi, ce serait comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose, à défaut de partager ses secrets !

Eryn ! Ça te convient ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, l'air soulagé. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas qu'on put craindre un surnom. Enfin, quand on savait que la grande majorité des sorciers craignaient le seul nom de Voldemort... C'était seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais crû cela de la part d'Eridan. Mais peut être s'était-il trompé, peut être avait-il mal interprété son expression. Après tout, la plupart du temps, son visage restait indéchiffrable.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla dans son lit, il eut une sorte de pressentiment. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Et quelque chose de mal ! Il en était persuadé. Pourtant, quand Ron émergea enfin de sous ses couvertures, Harry s'efforça d'adopter un ton enjoué. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis sur ce qui n'était peut être dû qu'à un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que depuis quelques jours sa cicatrice s'était davantage fait sentir. Il avait immédiatement travaillé ses exercices d'occlumencie ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas avoir trop mal ni de plonger dans l'esprit de Voldemort mais il lui restait une étrange et confuse impression. Une sorte de joie cruelle qui lui glaçait les sangs !

Dépêche-toi, Harry ! s'écria Ron, manifestement pas pour la première fois.

Harry finit donc de se préparer et rattrapa Ron juste derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils retrouvèrent les filles dans la grande salle.

Le courrier n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda Ron.

On peut savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé ce matin ? finit par demander Harry qui commençait à sentir poindre l'exaspération.

J'attends le journal !

Harry et Hermione fixèrent Ron comme s'il venait de dire que Rogue se promenait en tutu dans l'école.

Tu quoi ? demanda Harry.

Pourquoi veux-tu le journal ?

Les nominations pour le poste de ministre de la magie ont eu lieu hier. Je veux connaître les résultats, si mon père...

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé dans les bruissements d'ailes des hiboux qui arrivaient de tous les côtés. Deux d'entre eux déposèrent la gazette du sorcier à chacune des deux filles. Hermione poussa un cri en attrapant le journal. D'autres cris lui répondirent dans toute la salle. A tel point qu'Eridan, contrairement à son habitude, posa les yeux sur la une. Ses yeux brillaient de rage quand elle posa le journal devant les garçons. Il y avait eu une attaque de Voldemort sur Azkaban. Tous les mangemorts qui y étaient détenus s'étaient échappés, tous les autres prisonniers, les nouveaux gardiens et les aurors qui s'y trouvaient également avaient été tué dans l'explosion qui avait totalement détruit la célèbre prison.

Machinalement, Harry passa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était réveillée ? Voilà donc ce que préparait Voldemort ! Harry entendait Hermione qui lisait l'article à haute voix pour une bonne partie de la table des Gryffondors. Au-dessus de ce qui avait été la prison d'Azkaban flottait la marque des ténèbres, en dessous il n'y avait plus que des débris et des corps, étonnamment reconnaissables. Ensuite l'article citait les noms des mangemorts qui s'étaient évadés : Nott, les frères Lestrange, Crabbe, Jugson, Dolohov, Macnair, Avery, Rookwood, Mulciber, Malfoy.

A ce dernier nom, Harry releva la tête et chercha Drago Malfoy du regard. Il s'attendait à le trouver entourer des autres enfants de mangemorts, l'air goguenard et victorieux. Il fut étonné de l'apercevoir encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il ne parlait à aucun de ses camarades de maison et avait tout sauf l'air victorieux. En fait, et si Harry ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit qu'il avait l'air catastrophé, comme si la pire chose qu'il pouvait imaginer venait de lui tomber dessus. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. En juin dernier, Malfoy lui avait juré qu'il vengerait ce qu'il avait fait à son père et que de toute façon, son cher père ne resterait pas longtemps en prison. Et voilà que maintenant qu'il était libre, il ne semblait pas du tout content. Harry haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il s'en fichait de Malfoy. Ce qui importait c'était qu'il y avait désormais onze mangemorts de plus en liberté. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer. C'était la première attaque de Voldemort depuis qu'il était officiellement de retour. Cela ne signifiait plus qu'une chose, maintenant les attaques allaient se succéder. Et dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort !

Harry se sentit fixé. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Eridan.

Ils ne l'emporteront pas, répondit-elle simplement mais fermement, s'attirant ainsi les regards de tous ceux qui les entouraient.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Neville. Maintenant, même s'ils sont à nouveau arrêtés, il n'y a plus d'endroit où les enfermer...

Peut être qu'enfin le ministère créera une prison qui ne dépendra pas pour fonctionner de gardiens aussi peu sûrs que les détraqueurs.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Cette fois-ci, la guerre a vraiment commencé, murmura Harry.

Il aperçut les visages terrifiés de ses camarades. Parvati et Lavande étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, tremblantes, les mains devant la bouche pour étouffer leurs cris, Dean avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Ginny mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets à Seamus, Hermione et Ron s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés, Neville avait serré le poing sur sa nouvelle baguette que contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint sa grand-mère avait été fière de lui offrir... Et dans les yeux d'Eridan brillaient la colère et une froide détermination. A ce moment là, Harry se dit qu'elle devait être un adversaire redoutable et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir pour ennemie.

Toute la journée, les élèves ne firent que parler de l'attaque de Voldemort et les professeurs ne leur tinrent pas rigueur de leur manque d'attention. Certains, comme le professeur Flitwick, n'essayèrent même pas de faire cours, préférant discuter avec les élèves et les rassurer en leur disant que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent les Serpentards, Harry aperçut les sourires victorieux et arrogants de Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et d'un certain nombre d'autres élèves. Mais il ne vit pas une seule fois Malfoy. Harry entendit dire un peu plus tard que Malfoy n'était pas bien et qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Mais Harry oublia totalement Malfoy et ses bizarreries quand il se rendit dans la grande salle pour le dîner. La salle était entièrement en orange et noire, les énormes citrouilles sculptées diffusaient une lumière vacillante et un peu inquiétante, des toiles d'araignées qui scintillaient comme si elles étaient gorgées de rosée décoraient les murs de la grande salle et un peu partout se trouvaient de petites tables en bois qui n'étaient décorées dans aucune des couleurs des quatre maisons. Comme tous les élèves, Harry après avoir exprimé son enthousiasme par une quelconque onomatopée se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, révélant un déguisement de télétubbies, du moins c'est ce qu'Hermione leur raconta. Elle dut même expliquer ce que c'était pour ceux dont les parents étaient sorciers. Harry observa les autres professeurs : le professeur Flitwick souriait dans son déguisement de lutin, le professeur McGonagall réussissait à garder l'air sévère dans son déguisement de Catwoman, Hagrid faisait un troll très amusant (genre Hébus dans Lanfeust de Troy), le professeur Androji n'était pas visible et le professeur Rogue avait l'air furieux ce qui le rendait très convaincant en vampire assoiffé de sang.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou croire que leurs professeurs avaient définitivement perdu la raison.

Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, suite à la demande de la préfète de sixième année de Gryffondor, miss Granger, les élèves pourront prendre leur dîner selon leurs affinités et non pas en fonction de leur maison...

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Tu ne nous avais rien dit ! lui reprocha Ron.

C'était une surprise, murmura la jeune fille. Ça vous plaît ?

C'est une bonne idée, répondit Eridan. Ça permettra peut être de rapprocher les élèves sans se soucier de leur appartenance...

Hermione parut ravie et elle le fut d'autant plus quand des élèves de différentes maisons vinrent la féliciter pour son idée.

Et j'ai pensé que des déguisements égayeraient cette soirée, continua Dumbledore. Aussi, vous allez tous vous déguiser ! Travesto !

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se trouvèrent affublés de déguisements tous différents les uns des autres. Harry éclata de rire en voyant Ron en pompier, Hermione en Athéna et Ginny en feu-follet.

Arrête de rire ! s'écria Ron. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis, regarde-toi !

Harry fit apparaître un miroir et s'observa des pieds à la tête. Il portait un costume de mousquetaire qui lui aurait sans doute beaucoup plus plu s'il ne devait pas porter une perruque de longs cheveux bouclés. Harry se renfrogna.

Qu'est-ce que je te disais, se moqua Eridan. Rogue et toi vous avez décidément beaucoup de points communs, tu fais exactement la même tête que lui !

Harry fut d'abord vexé puis il prit le parti d'en rire et se tourna vers la jeune fille pour voir en quoi le sort de Dumbledore l'avait déguisée. Elle portait un masque noir qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux incroyablement verts. Elle était vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête dans une matière souple et une coupe ample qui donnait un effet de légèreté, portait une cape noire qui semblait piquée d'étoiles, des fils d'argent se mêlaient à sa chevelure brune, une épée scintillante était fièrement accrochée à sa ceinture et des serpents d'argent ceignaient ses bras comme des bracelets. Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Si le déguisement accentuait la beauté de la jeune fille, il renforçait encore plus son côté mystérieux.

Tu es déguisée en quoi ? finit-il par demander quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Hermione mais celle-ci ne put pas les aider.

En Enya Noctae, dit Ron.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

C'est l'héroïne d'un roman très connu chez les sorciers, expliqua Ginny.

Hermione parut très intéressée, elle demanda même à Ginny si elle pouvait lui prêter les romans et les contes typiquement sorciers qu'elle possédait. Harry, Hermione et Eridan leur demandèrent de leur raconter l'histoire d'Enya Noctae, qui était manifestement une héroïne aussi connue chez les sorciers que Hercule Poirot ou les personnages du Seigneur des anneaux chez les moldus.

En fait, c'est une histoire un peu bizarre et qui est composé de plusieurs tomes. Mais comme l'auteur a disparu avant de terminer le dernier tome, il y a des tas de choses qui restent inconnues. Sinon, en gros Enya Noctae est une jeune fille étrange et disposant de puissants pouvoirs. Et Enya Noctae n'est pas son véritable nom. Quand commence l'histoire, on sait juste qu'elle est orpheline et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible dans son enfance mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est parce que l'auteur n'a jamais terminé le dernier tome. Enya se promène dans le monde sorcier pour résoudre des énigmes et punir les criminels lorsque la justice ne s'en charge pas, expliqua Ginny. C'est une sorte de Némesis qui agit toujours dans l'ombre et qui est accompagnée à partir du deuxième tome d'une drôle de créature qui peut prendre n'importe quelle forme animale ou mythique. En même temps, elle est en permanence pourchassée par des créatures et des méchants sorciers qui veulent la tuer et qui doivent avoir un rapport avec son passé. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous prêter les livres, du moins si j'arrive à les retrouver.

Ce qui est amusant, dit Neville, déguisé en Zorro, qui venait de s'approcher avec Luna en fée maladroite, c'est que le personnage d'Enya Noctae ressemble physiquement à Eridan.

Comment s'appelle l'auteur ? demanda Eridan, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

En fait, elle utilisait un pseudonyme, Hécate et elle a disparu il y a à peu près quinze ans.

Les yeux d'Eridan virèrent au bleu et elle avait l'air de réfléchir mais elle laissa tomber et tous s'installèrent pour le dîner. Harry, Eridan, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna était à une table, celle d'à côté était occupée par Ginny, Dean, Seamus et d'autres élèves appartenant à l'AD, comme pour les autres tables proches. Les tables les plus éloignées étaient occupées par les Serpentards au grand soulagement des élèves des autres maisons.

Quand le repas apparut sur les tables, il y eut d'abord des cris horrifiés. Il fallait dire que l'aspect était assez proche de celui des aliments de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais les élèves s'aperçurent vite que ce n'était qu'une farce de Dumbledore pour se mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance d'Halloween.

Tout le monde mangeait avec appétit et discutait bruyamment quand un cri effrayant jaillit. Tout le monde se figea. Un bruit sourd ébranla les murs, comme si une chose énorme se déplaçait dans Poudlard. La porte de la Grande Salle trembla puis il y eut un craquement inquiétant. Harry voulut plonger la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette quand il se rappela qu'il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier. Il finit par trouver sa baguette à côté de son épée de mousquetaire et la brandit devant lui. Il s'aperçut que la plupart des membres de l'AD l'avait imité.

Soudain, la porte explosa dans un fracas épouvantable et en jaillit une bête monstrueuse. Son cou et sa tête ressemblaient à une vipère. Une vipère de trois mètres de long et plus grosse qu'une tête humaine. Le reste du corps semblait plutôt appartenir à un énorme dinosaure avec une longue queue qui se terminait par trois pointes qui paraissaient être en ivoire. Le monstre ouvrait sa gueule de serpent, révélant ainsi une langue fourchue et des dents très acérées, pour pousser ses hurlements effrayants.

Les élèves qui étaient d'abord restés tétanisés à la vision de la créature se mirent à hurler et essayèrent de prendre la fuite, se bousculant, s'écrasant, renversant chaises et tables...

Dites-moi que c'est une farce de Dumbledore, suppliait Neville.

Mais un simple coup d'œil aux professeurs leur permit de s'apercevoir que Dumbledore était aussi surpris que les autres et aussi inquiets.

Faites sortir les élèves ! hurla Dumbledore au préfet et à la préfète en chef.

Ces derniers semblèrent reprendre leur esprit et commencèrent à organiser la fuite des élèves, aidés par Madame Bibine et le professeur Chourave. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue s'étaient dressés devant le monstre et lui jetaient des sortilèges pendant qu'Hagrid lui balançait à la tête tout ce qui était à sa portée. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le professeur Androji, sans doute alertée par le bruit, qui brandit son épée. Les coups et les sortilèges que recevait le monstre finirent par lui couper la tête.

Tous les élèves encore présents chantèrent victoire mais la tête avait à peine touché le sol qu'il en repoussa trois nouvelles à la place. Et plus les têtes tombaient, plus il en repoussait.

Une hydre ! C'est une hydre ! hurla Hermione.

Comme l'hydre de Lerne d'Hercule ? demanda Eridan. Dans ce cas, on devrait rapidement sortir d'ici !

Eridan avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'hydre ouvrit ses multiples gueules et cracha du feu.

Il ne restait pas plus d'une quinzaine d'élèves dans la salle, tous membres de l'AD en dehors d'Eridan. Mais quand ils virent l'hydre cracher du feu, ils préférèrent écouter les ordres de leurs professeurs et prendre la fuite. Ils réussirent à sortir de la Grande Salle, l'hydre étant occupée par les professeurs, et coururent dans les couloirs. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment où il fallait aller mais ils décidèrent de se suivre.

A un moment, Neville appela à l'aide. Luna venait de trébucher. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Eridan ralentirent et vinrent l'aider à relever la jeune fille. Quand ils se furent assurés qu'elle allait bien, ils reprirent la route mais les autres avaient déjà disparu.

Les six amis s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor. Mais ils n'étaient pas tous les six sur les marches que l'escalier commença à bouger. Et au lieu de bouger lentement comme ils en avaient l'habitude, l'escalier se mit à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite. Les six adolescents étaient agrippés à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Mais quand les marches devinrent lisses, il fut certain qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir.

Les premiers à glisser furent Neville et Luna qui disparurent dans une sorte de trou noir. Leurs quatre amis regardèrent effarés le trou dans lequel leurs camarades venaient de s'évanouir. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait un mouvement, trop choqués pour réagir et ayant peur que le moindre geste les entraîne dans l'abîme. Pendant de longues minutes, les cris de Neville et de Luna raisonnèrent aux oreilles des quatre autres adolescents.

Puis Hermione lâcha à son tour. Dans un geste qu'Harry aurait qualifié d'héroïque s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choses à penser à ce moment-là, Ron lâcha une main pour rattraper leur amie. Mais Harry, tout comme les autres savaient bien que Ron ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Harry essaya pourtant de se déplacer le long de la rambarde pour se rapprocher de ses amis. Sa main était à quelques centimètres de celle de Ron quand le jeune homme lâcha sous le regard horrifié d'Harry qui ne put rien faire pour le rattraper. Harry se retourna vers Eridan qui peinait à le rejoindre.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry qui ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire que ses amis étaient morts.

Au point où on en est...

Et dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux adolescents se lâchèrent. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû, Harry ne tomba pas dans le vide mais il glissa sur une sorte de toboggan très raide. Plus il descendait plus l'obscurité s'épaississait. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il atterrit sur quelque chose de dur.

Qui est là ? entendit-il.

Harry fut soulagé de reconnaître la voix, certes un peu tremblante, de Ron. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que quelqu'un lui tomba presque dessus. Aussitôt, il entendit un murmure et une lumière jaillit dans l'obscurité. Manifestement Eridan venait de faire apparaître une boule lumineuse. Harry put ainsi constater avec soulagement qu'ils avaient tous atterri au même endroit.

Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il avant de murmurer lumos, bientôt imiter par les autres.

Personne ne semblait avoir été blessé. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix ! répliqua Eridan.

Peut être qu'avec un sortilège de lévitation... proposa Hermione.

Impossible, répondit Eridan. Le trou s'est refermé derrière nous.

Dans ce cas, en avant ! lança Harry. Finalement, nous avons de la chance, personne n'est blessé, nous avons échappé à la bête et nous allons visiter des endroits de Poudlard que nous n'avions jamais vu !

Mais sa tentative pour essayer de dérider ses amis tomba à plat. Il fallait avouer qu'il était lui-même assez peu convaincu par ses paroles.

Les six adolescents se mirent donc en route à travers d'étroits et sombres boyaux à peine assez grands pour leur permettre de tenir debout.

Après de longues et silencieuses minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une très grande salle à colonnes de pierre et dans laquelle ruisselait l'eau d'une fontaine. Les six amis s'y précipitèrent avant de se laisser tomber à même le sol. Harry observa ses compagnons à la lumière des baguettes magiques. Ils étaient sales, leurs déguisements étaient déchirés et ils avaient l'air hagard et fatigué. Hermione et Ron étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Neville tournait sa baguette dans sa main et Luna avait l'air encore plus dans la lune qu'à l'habitude. Eridan était la seule à être restée debout et elle explorait la salle. Soudain, Harry la vit se figer. Il essaya de percer les ténèbres mais il ne distingua rien. Puis il entendit un sifflement dangereusement familier. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et surtout parce qu'il refusait de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais le sifflement se fit plus fort et Eridan se précipita vers eux.

Debout ! cria-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous !

Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas nous reposer ? lui reprocha Ron.

Pour ça ! s'écria la jeune fille en pointant son doigt derrière elle.

Harry suivit sa main et aperçut une masse sombre se profiler par l'une des quatre portes de la salle. La chose s'approcha et fut bientôt suffisamment proche pour qu'ils puissent la distinguer à la lueur de leurs baguettes. Mais de toute façon, ils savaient déjà ce que c'était aux bruits qu'elle faisait. Une hydre !

Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour nous retrouver ? demanda Neville.

Elle n'a qu'une tête, murmura Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

Ce n'est pas la même ! comprit Hermione. Il y en a plusieurs !

Les six adolescents restèrent pétrifiés à cette nouvelle. Plusieurs hydres avaient investi le château et l'une d'elle avait décidé qu'ils faisaient des proies très convenables. Mais quand la créature cracha un jet de flammes vers eux, ils reprirent leurs esprits et se précipitèrent vers l'une des deux portes qui restaient.

Ils courraient droit devant eux dans un large couloir, ne se souciant que d'une seule chose, que l'hydre ne les rattrape pas !

Ce couloir est trop large, elle peut passer facilement ! paniqua Hermione.

Je suis tout à fait prête à prendre un autre couloir mais il n'y en pas ! répondit Eridan, sarcastique.

Courez ! hurla Neville qui venait d'apercevoir le monstre qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Les six adolescents reprirent leur course folle à travers les souterrains de Poudlard. A un embranchement, Harry prit à droite, entraînant ses amis à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où ils se laissèrent tomber.

Je n'en peux plus, murmura Neville.

Où est Hermione ? s'écria Ron. Elle n'est plus avec nous !

A ce moment, ils entendirent un cri. Harry, Ron et Eridan se précipitèrent. Hermione était à terre, à quelques mètres à peine de la monstrueuse tête de l'hydre. Elle avait dû tomber de fatigue. Harry se sentit coupable, la jeune fille devait avoir gardé des séquelles du sort qu'elle avait reçu au ministère.

Ron se jeta devant Hermione avant qu'aucun des deux autres ne puisse réagir.

Il est complètement cinglé, murmura Eridan.

Il est amoureux !

C'est bien ce que je disais !

L'hydre approchait sa tête de serpent des deux adolescents.

S'il lui jette un sort maintenant, elle va cracher des flammes et c'en sera fini...

Harry se tourna, horrifié vers Eridan.

Eh ! Espèce de sale bête ! se mit à hurler la jeune fille en faisant de grand geste. Par ici !

Le monstre tourna sa tête vers elle mais il semblait hésiter à abandonner deux proies faciles pour une qui avait l'air encore assez vive. Harry comprenant la manœuvre de diversion jeta un sort qui était sensé provoquer une légère brûlure. Le sort ricocha sur la peau écailleuse de l'hydre mais il eut au moins le mérite de détourner définitivement la bête de Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille en profita pour se relever. Mais maintenant la bête se dirigeait vers Harry qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

Ne lui coupe surtout pas la tête ! hurla Hermione.

Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec elle mais il voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait faire. La bête fit claquer ses dents. Elle avait l'air ravi d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Son haleine était abominable et Harry était hypnotisé par les yeux jaunes du monstre. Il n'entendait même plus les hurlements de ses amis.

Stupéfix ! hurla quelqu'un.

Le sort ricocha sur le dos de l'hydre mais permit à Harry de reprendre ses esprits.

Protego ! cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

La tête de l'hydre heurta le bouclier magique dans un bruit sourd. Harry n'attendit pas de voir combien de temps son bouclier tiendrait, il se faufila sous la tête du monstre.

Merci Neville, dit-il au garçon qui venait de lancer le sortilège du Stupéfix.

L'hydre se tourna vers eux. Maintenant, elle avait l'air furieux. Elle fit claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Luna qui avait suivi Neville. Aussitôt, Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione lui jetèrent chacun un sortilège. La tête tomba.

Oh non ! murmura Hermione. Maintenant ça va être encore pire...

Les six adolescents ne bougèrent pas, les yeux fixés sur le poitrail de la bête d'où repoussaient trois têtes au bout de longs cous. Les trois têtes se dirigèrent vers les adolescents. Maintenant, la bête pouvait en attaquer trois à la fois.

Si les six adolescents avaient jusqu'ici réussi à garder un semblant de calme, là ce fut la panique et cinq d'entre eux brandirent leur baguette et lancèrent sort sur sort. Les têtes tombaient, repoussant toujours plus nombreuses.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Eridan qui n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

Si on lui lançait tous un Stupéfix en même temps, proposa Ron.

Hermione parut dubitative. Harry se rappela que pour stupifixer un dragon, il fallait une douzaine de sorciers confirmés et l'hydre semblait encore plus dangereuse qu'un dragon. Harry regarda le monstre. Les têtes grouillaient, trop nombreuses pour un seul corps. C'était terrifiant.

Essayons ! A trois !

Tous les six lancèrent un Stupéfix. La bête sembla vaciller quelques secondes puis toutes les têtes tombèrent d'un seul coup.

Vous croyez que nous l'avons eu cette fois ? demanda Neville, la voix tremblante.

Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse lui répondre, toutes les têtes repoussèrent et une autre hydre, unicéphale celle-ci, apparut.

Quand il n'y a plus de tête, cela crée une autre hydre ! s'écria Hermione. C'est comme ça qu'il y en a eu une deuxième ! Ne leur coupez surtout plus la tête !

Les six adolescents étaient dos au mur, devant les deux bêtes affamées.

Courez ! hurla Harry.

Il dut passer sous des têtes, par-dessus d'autres, sautant, zigzaguant pour ne pas se faire attraper. Il regretta de ne pas avoir son balai, cela aurait été plus facile et plus rapide.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite salle.

Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas de courir !

Ils suivirent des couloirs et des couloirs, courant toujours, à bout de souffle et paniqués, entendant derrière eux les hurlements et les pas des hydres. Tout d'un coup, Harry qui fermait la marche vit ses compagnons s'arrêter brusquement. Ils les rejoignit rapidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nous sommes revenus dans la salle aux colonnes.

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Eridan semblait en meilleur état que les autres, elle avait à peine quelques égratignures sur le visage et le reste de son corps était couvert par ses vêtements.

Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Nous ne tiendrons jamais la distance contre les hydres.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Habituellement, elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire.

Comment Hercule a-t-il vaincu l'hydre de Lerne ? lui demanda Eridan qui semblait avoir gardé la tête froide.

A chaque fois qu'il coupait une tête, son compagnon brûlait la blessure pour empêcher qu'elle ne repousse puis il a enterré la tête immortelle, finit par répondre la jeune fille.

On n'arrivera jamais à faire ça ! se lamenta Ron.

Peut être que tout n'est pas nécessaire, murmura Eridan plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Le feu, dit Luna.

Je doute qu'un simple incendio fasse l'affaire, répondit Hermione tout en réfléchissant.

Les trois garçons les regardaient sans comprendre.

Il faut brûler les hydres, leur expliqua Hermione. C'est la seule chose qui puisse les tuer.

Et comment on met le feu à un truc comme ça ? demanda Ron d'un air peu convaincu.

Il faut qu'on additionne nos magies, dit Luna comme si c'était évident.

Vous savez comment fonctionne les cercles magiques ? demanda soudain Eridan.

Il faudrait immobiliser les hydres un certain temps, dit Hermione.

Quand on leur coupe la tête, elle reste immobile le temps qu'il leur en repousse de nouvelles, fit remarquer Neville.

On peut se permettre d'essayer sur celle qui n'a qu'une tête...

Hermione et Eridan entamèrent d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire. Elles avaient à peine terminé leurs explications que l'hydre unicéphale jaillit dans la salle. Avant que qui que ce soit ait fait un seul geste, Eridan enchanta l'épée qu'elle portait en déguisement et la projeta sur le cou de la bête qui fut tranché d'un seul coup. Les six adolescents firent immédiatement cercle autour du corps décapité, la baguette levée et murmurant l'étrange litanie qu'Hermione et Eridan leur avaient apprise : Fluxio magio circul, efluxit magit circul, fluxio magio...

Harry sentit la magie circuler dans son tout corps puis il la vit, elle irradiait de chacun d'entre eux sous une forme lumineuse. Rapidement, un cercle lumineux se forma. Harry pouvait sentit la magie le traverser, une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas, qui ne lui appartenait plus. Il était devenu l'une des composantes du cercle, ils formaient un tout.

Maintenant ! cria Hermione.

Aussitôt, six baguettes se levèrent et six bouches lancèrent exactement en même temps : Incendio. La bête qui avait maintenant trois têtes se figea puis des flammes jaillirent de son corps et la recouvrirent.

Harry était aveuglé par la lumière du feu mais il entendait les cris de l'hydre qui se consumait. Quand le monstre ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendres, il sentit toute magie le quitter et il s'effondra.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal de ressentir une très grande fatigue quand le cercle se brise, lui dit Eridan en l'aidant à se relever il ne savait pas combien de temps après être tombé.

Harry put s'apercevoir que tous ses amis se relevaient les uns après les autres. Ils avaient l'air fatigué mais vivant !

On l'a eu ! On l'a eu ! chantonnait Ron.

Tous les six trébuchèrent jusqu'à une colonne derrière laquelle ils se laissèrent tomber. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, se félicitant, se rappelant les moments les plus effrayants...

On a bien failli y passer !

Quand on racontera ça aux autres, ils ne voudront jamais nous croire...

Soudain une gueule pleine de dents s'ouvrit devant leurs yeux. Des mâchoires claquèrent tout autour d'eux. Ils hurlèrent.

On a oublié la deuxième hydre !

Courez ! Courez !

Et la fuite recommença. Ils prirent un couloir sans savoir si c'était un qu'ils avaient déjà pris ou un nouveau, l'hydre à leurs trousses.

Harry se retournait toutes les trente secondes, pour voir si l'hydre les rattrapait. Il entendait derrière lui les pas du monstre qui ébranlaient le couloir du sol au plafond. Il courrait sans regarder devant lui aussi si Ron ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras, il serait tombé tout droit dans la gigantesque tranchée qui leur barrait la route.

C'est un cul de sac ! paniqua Hermione. Cette fois, nous allons tous mourir...

Sauf si l'hydre tombe là-dedans, répondit Eridan penchée sur le trou.

Harry s'approcha. C'était tellement profond qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le fond.

Comment ?

On se met tous devant le trou et au dernier moment, on se jette sur le côté et l'hydre tombe. Tout simplement !

Harry hésita. Certes, cela pouvait marcher mais ceux qui seraient le plus au centre risquaient de ne pas avoir le temps de s'enfuir. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Harry regarda ses amis. Il allait devoir les placer. Et s'il s'était autodésigné pour se trouver au centre, il lui fallait désigner une autre personne.

Hermione, tu te mets tout à droite, Luna tout à gauche...

Harry se tut, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision.

C'est mon idée, j'irai au centre, dit Eridan d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Il en fut donc décidé ainsi. Ils avaient à peine terminé de s'installer que la bête apparut.

Sale bête ! Viens par ici ! Jetez-lui des sorts pour l'énerver !

Les cris et les sorts rendirent l'hydre folle furieuse. Elle allongea le pas pour attraper les adolescents qui se tenaient sans bouger à quelques mètres d'elle.

Harry fut soudain prit d'un horrible doute. Pourquoi la bête ne les croquerait pas tout simplement au lieu de se jeter dans le trou ? Mais avant que l'une des têtes n'atteignent l'un d'entre eux, Eridan lança un sort qui dut rendre le sol glissant car l'hydre fut soudainement déséquilibrée. Elle dut s'aider de ces multiples têtes pour reprendre son équilibre. Elle dut penser qu'il était plus simple de s'approcher de ses proies que de manquer d'être déséquilibrée en tendant le cou pour saisir un adolescent.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Ils avaient l'air inquiet mais il s'aperçut qu'ils s'inquiétaient plus pour lui que pour eux. Harry grimaça, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait s'en sortir. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses amis prendre sa place. Il se tourna vers Eridan. La jeune fille paraissait calme, son visage n'exprimait aucune inquiétude mais son regard restait fixé sur l'hydre.

La bête était à moins de cinq mètres d'eux. Trois mètres. Deux...

Ecartez-vous ! hurla Eridan.

A ce moment, Harry oublia tout le reste. Il ne pensa plus qu'à sortir du guêpier où il s'était fourré. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper par le côté, il n'aurait jamais le temps ! Il regarda la bête, ses têtes, ses pattes. Il pouvait le faire ! Il plongea, évitant les têtes, roulant sous le corps, il se retrouva derrière. Il aperçut trop tard la queue de la bête. Il parvint juste à éviter les pointes avant de sentir quelque chose heurter brutalement sa tête.

Harry, ça va ?

Harry se redressa, se massant ses tempes douloureuses.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

En tombant, l'hydre t'a assommé avec sa queue, expliqua Hermione.

Elle est morte ?

En tout cas, elle est tombée dans le trou et on ne l'entend plus, répondit Ron.

Harry trouvait que les voix de ses amis étaient étranges, comme forcée.

Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Où est Eridan ?

Un horrible silence lui répondit. Les autres avaient baissé la tête. Harry se précipita vers le trou. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça !

Une main agrippa le sol puis une deuxième. Personne ne réagit.

Halloween ! souffla Eridan en se hissant à côté d'eux. La fête des morts ! On m'y reprendra, tiens ! Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Il suffisait de se coller à la paroi !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était vivante ! Et de très mauvaise humeur...

J'espère que l'un d'entre vous sait comment remonter parce que maintenant, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de traîner dans ces souterrains !

Les cinq autres se regardèrent.

Je connais juste le sortilège Pointe au Nord mais ça m'étonnerait que ça puisse nous servir, dit Harry.

Il y a le sort du Fil d'Ariane, dit Luna comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Les cinq autres la regardèrent en essayant de savoir si c'était encore une des choses imaginaires auxquelles la jeune fille croyait ou si c'était un vrai sort.

Desdalé Ariana, dit la jeune fille.

Une petite lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette puis elle commença à se déplacer. Ils la suivirent. Elle les ramena d'abord dans la salle aux colonnes puis juste sous la trappe par laquelle ils étaient tombés dans les souterrains.

Et maintenant ? ironisa Eridan. On joue les passe-murailles volants ?

Mais elle avait à peine terminer sa phrase que la trappe s'ouvrit et que quelque chose en jaillit.

Fumseck ! s'écria Harry en attrapant le phœnix.

Prenez-vous tous par la main, il va nous tirer dehors, dit-il en attrapant lui-même la queue de l'oiseau fabuleux.

Harry se sentit devenir léger et il s'aperçut que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Quand ils sortirent enfin des souterrains, ils se retrouvèrent devant le professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement soulagé.


	9. Cible

Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame JK Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages lui appartiennent (sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. Sans blague !)

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et m'incitent à écrire._

_Tous les déguisements que j'ai donnés aux différents personnages ont un sens, Opalina, et particulièrement en ce qui concerne Eridan. Ou, pour être tout à fait exacte, ce déguisement à deux raisons, l'une ayant jailli dans mon esprit alors que je décrivais le déguisement. L'autre était bien sûr prévu depuis plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, même si je dois avouer que je ne prévois pas tout et que je découvre en partie mes personnages au fil de l'histoire et de mon inspiration, ce que j'écris à un sens important pour comprendre notamment les mystères qui entourent Eridan. En parlant d'elle et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je laisse des indices sur Eridan dans tous les chapitres mais pour avoir les réponses complètes, il faudra attendre encore un certain temps, que Harry et les autres soient au mois de juin, peut être dans le chapitre 16. Par contre, ma fic va déborder sur une partie de la septième année de Harry et ses amis mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas cacher tout le mystère..._

_Sinon, Ange.Lou, tu es sur la bonne voie toi aussi. _

_Vous voyez que je laisse des indices... même si je doute que vous réussissiez à comprendre tout ce que mon esprit... pour le moins original, a imaginé..._

_Allez, voilà encore un chapitre plein d'actions !_

Chapitre 9 : Cible.

Le professeur Dumbledore leur demanda ce qui s'était passé dans les souterrains. Il parut songeur mais ne dit mot et laissa ses deux collègues conduire les six adolescents à l'infirmerie. Les deux professeurs étaient eux-mêmes dans un assez mauvais état, leurs déguisements déchirés, brûlés, des entailles et des brûlures sur le visage et les mains. Apparemment, le combat avec l'hydre dans la Grande Salle avait été plutôt intense. Harry se demanda s'il y avait des blessés ou pire encore... Cette seule idée le fit frémir et il se sentit soudain très mal.

Pro... professeur, bégaya-t-il, y a-t-il eu des victimes ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de lui répondre :

Tous les élèves vont bien et les professeurs n'ont que de légères blessures, ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre, vous vous nous avez fait une grosse frayeur lorsque personne n'a pu nous dire où vous vous trouviez...

Le professeur Rogue ne daigna pas ajouter le moindre commentaire, gardant un air renfrogné accentué par l'estafilade qui lui barrait la joue gauche.

Soudain d'un couloir latéral jaillit une forme rousse qui se jeta sur Hermione, Ron et Harry essayant vainement de les prendre tous les trois en même temps dans ses bras.

J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose quand je me suis aperçue que vous n'étiez plus derrière nous ! s'écria Ginny en les serrant un peu plus contre elle malgré les protestations des trois autres et particulièrement de son frère.

Un peu de tenue, miss Weasley ! dit Rogue d'un ton cinglant. Vous êtes dans une école ici ! Et le directeur a ordonné à tous les élèves de rester dans leur maison, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes préfète que vous pouvez faire exception !

Ginny se redressa, rouge de honte.

Maintenant que vous êtes assurée qu'ils sont en bonne santé, vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune vous occupez de vos camarades, dit McGonagall sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Les deux professeurs et leurs six élèves arrivèrent sans encombre à l'infirmerie alors qu'Hagrid en sortait. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Harry mais pas plus devant l'air pressé et renfrogné que Rogue affichait.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux, auscultant les élèves les uns après les autres, appliquant potions désinfectantes et cicatrisantes sur leurs petites blessures. Mais quand ce fut au tour d'Eridan, la jeune fille se recula précipitamment.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais très bien !

Laissez-moi en juger...

Je vous dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire...

L'insistance de la jeune fille étonna Harry. Il savait que l'infirmière était intraitable et qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Eridan aurait dû se laisser examiner, cela serait déjà fini. Mais la jeune fille ne tenait manifestement pas à se laisser ne serait-ce qu'approcher.

Laissez donc ! pesta soudain Rogue. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait sur sa santé ! Occupez-vous plutôt de ma coupure, je ne tiens pas à garder une cicatrice à vie !

Harry jeta un regard noir à son professeur de potions. Comment pouvait-il être aussi odieux ? Harry croisa le regard que la jeune fille jeta à son professeur et quel ne fut pas son étonnement d'y voir non pas de la colère mais... de la reconnaissance !

L'infirmière céda devant le regard glacé de Rogue et les six adolescents furent renvoyés dans leurs salles communes.

Ils déposèrent Luna juste devant la porte de sa maison puis se rendirent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ils y furent accueillis par des hourras de soulagement, leurs camarades de maison avaient manifestement craint qu'ils ne soient morts. Ils durent leur raconter ce qui leur était arrivé. Ron et Neville s'y prêtèrent avec plaisir, rajoutant des détails à chaque fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils n'avaient pas été attaqués par deux hydres mais par une horde entière.

Harry, Hermione et Eridan les regardaient amusés, assis devant la cheminée, évitant le plus possible de se mêler aux conversations, Harry en particuliers qui ne tenait pas à entrer dans le journal de l'école que les frères Crivey et un certain nombre d'autres élèves avaient décidé de créer.

Les élèves commencèrent à monter dans leur dortoir et il ne resta bientôt plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Eridan dans la grande salle.

Tu t'y connais beaucoup en magie combinée ? demanda soudain Hermione.

C'est un moyen d'augmenter la puissance magique de n'importe quel sort mais cela nécessite un certain nombre de sorcier, répondit Eridan, le regard fixé sur le feu.

Tu as appris ça dans ton école en Amérique du Sud ? insista Hermione.

Pas exactement. Les... professeurs n'étaient pas sensés être au courant et ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que cinq élèves maîtrisent les figures d'amplification...

Tu en connais beaucoup de figures ? Ou seulement le cercle magique ?

J'en connais un certain nombre comme le triangle ou le pentagramme, la plus compliquée mais aussi la plus puissante...

Tu l'as déjà utilisée ?

Harry et Ron regardaient les deux filles sans comprendre de quoi elles parlaient.

Une fois mais il a été interrompu...

Les yeux d'Eridan devinrent d'un bleu très clair.

Vous pouvez nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? finit par demander Ron, un peu vexé.

La magie combinée est une magie qui utilise la puissance de plusieurs sorciers qui mêlent leur magie pour acquérir plus de puissance. Il faut combiner sa magie selon des figures spécifiques qui sont plus ou moins puissantes et qu'on obtient par des formules et de la méditation magique, expliqua Hermione.

Et c'est au programme ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Ce n'est même pas au programme des Aspics car, en dehors du cercle magique, toutes les figures demandent que les sorciers qui forment les figures se fassent inconditionnellement confiance et que tous maîtrisent la méditation magique. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que très peu de sorciers utilisent les figures d'amplification. Non seulement les méditations magiques ont presque toutes été perdues et il est très difficile d'en découvrir de nouvelles mais en plus tu trouves difficilement des personnes qui se font confiance inconditionnellement ! C'est bien dommage, car la figure du pentagramme permet par exemple de multiplier la puissance d'un sort pas mille ! Vous imaginez ?!

Vous croyez que certains des mangemorts les connaissent ? demanda Harry, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Eridan étouffa un rire.

Les mangemorts ne se font aucune confiance ! Ce ne sont que luttes internes pour se faire bien voir de Voldemort. Quant à Voldemort lui-même je te rappelle qu'il considère ses partisans comme des serviteurs et ces derniers n'ont pour lui que crainte et obéissance, ni respect ni confiance ! Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient utiliser les figures d'amplification !

Harry hocha la tête mais il était toujours intrigué par le fait qu'Eridan semblait connaître beaucoup de choses sur les mangemorts et Voldemort.

Je me demande comment les hydres ont pu rentrer dans Poudlard, réfléchit Ron.

Il n'y avait pas des hydres mais une qui s'est auto-reproduite, précisa Hermione.

Ça ne change rien au problème, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Quelqu'un l'a fait rentrer dans Poudlard...

Il est bien plus difficile de trouver une hydre qu'un troll ! répliqua Hermione. C'est un animal mythique et très dangereux c'est pourquoi elles sont très surveillées et parquées dans des sortes de réserves protégées...

Tu veux dire que la personne qui a fait entrer l'hydre doit nécessairement connaître les réserves dans lesquelles sont parquées les hydres ? demanda Harry.

Je veux dire qu'elle devrait même y travailler ! Ou du moins y avoir travaillé un certain temps.

Alors il faut demander la liste du personnel de toutes les réserves, dit Ron.

Il existe des centaines de réserves et seul le personnel sait quelle créature vit dans quelle réserve... Mais peut être que toutes les créatures sont marquées...

Harry et Ron jetèrent un regard étonné à Hermione. Eridan s'était replongée dans l'un de ses vieux grimoires mais Harry aurait parié qu'elle suivait tout de même leur conversation.

Oui, comme dans les réserves animalières, les animaux sont bagués afin de pouvoir les contrôler. Peut être que les sorciers font de même avec les créatures magiques et ainsi on pourrait peut être retrouver la réserve d'où provenait l'hydre...

Je n'ai vu aucune marque sur l'hydre ! dit Harry.

Les sorciers connaissent d'autres moyens moins visibles de marquer des êtres ou des créatures, répondit Eridan, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Un peu comme les puces que les moldus mettent sous la peau de leurs animaux domestiques... On peut ainsi créer une empreinte magique au niveau du sang...

Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il faudrait retourner dans les souterrains, plonger dans la tranchée et tirer du sang de l'hydre ! ironisa Ron.

Eridan tira l'épée de son déguisement et la posa devant les trois autres. L'épée était maculée d'un liquide visqueux qui tirait sur le noir.

Je l'ai enfoncé dans le corps de l'hydre quand j'ai dû m'accrocher à la paroi, expliqua la jeune fille.

Hermione saisit l'épée et elle remplit un tube à essai qu'elle tira de l'une de ses poches.

Demain, j'irai à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur les empreintes magiques et les réserves de créatures...

Et nous, il faudra nous entraîner une dernière fois avant le match de Quidditch, rappela Harry. Nous devons gagner !

Ron grimaça.

Tu viens d'affronter deux hydres et tu as peur d'un match de Quidditch ! s'exclama Hermione. Et après c'est moi qui devrais réviser mes priorités !

Harry étouffa un rire.

Je suis sûre que tu t'en tireras très bien, le rassura Hermione. Et Harry est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, amusé par ses deux amis.

Tu viendras voir le match ? demanda-t-il à Eridan.

La jeune fille grimaça.

Je déteste vraiment tout ce qui a un rapport avec les balais... Je verrais, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air suppliant du jeune homme.

Enfin le jour tant attendu du premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, arriva. Harry était sur les nerfs depuis la veille au soir. C'était son premier match en temps que capitaine de l'équipe et il n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de quelques heures ni à manger quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au stress de Ron. Le jeune homme avait pris une teinte tellement blafarde qu'Hermione essaya au moins une dizaine de fois de le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Peu de temps avant le début du match, ils laissèrent Hermione pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. Harry n'avait pas revu Eridan depuis la veille et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait décidé. Viendrait-elle ? En tout cas, quand ils avaient laissé Hermione devant les gradins, elle n'y était pas et aucun des trois ne l'avait aperçu de toute la matinée.

Allez capitaine ! s'exclama Mathias. On va les écraser ces minables !

Les réduire en charpie ! ajouta Mélina en balançant sa batte de droite à gauche dans un geste qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

J'aimerai que Madame Bibine n'ait rien à reprocher aux joueurs de Gryffondor, dit Harry en regardant les deux batteurs qui avaient l'air d'avoir hâte d'en découdre.

Pour qu'on nous reproche quelque chose...

Il faudrait déjà qu'on s'aperçoive de quelque chose !

Et les deux batteurs éclatèrent de rire. Harry aurait aimé être aussi détendu qu'eux mais il craignait de n'être pas à la hauteur...

Nathanael était assis sur l'un des bancs, le dos appuyé au mur et les yeux fermés. Il avait le visage détendu, comme s'il méditait. Katie enfilait sa tenue, mais Ron peinait à trouver le bon sens tant il était stressé.

Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ! s'exclama Ginny en surgissant enfin dans les vestiaires.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Les Serpentards ont un nouveau capitaine...

Malfoy ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

Ginny hocha la tête.

En parlant de ça, Hermione m'a chargé de dire à Ron que s'il n'en profitait pas pour prendre sa revanche sur Malfoy junior, elle l'étranglerait...

Ron passa du spectral au rouge carmin alors que tous les autres membres de l'équipe éclataient de rire. Harry fut reconnaissant à Hermione et Ginny d'avoir réussit à dérider l'équipe et à redonner des couleurs à Ron. Et un esprit combatif !

Quand tous furent prêts, ils saisirent leurs balais et sortirent des vestiaires sous les acclamations déchaînées des Gryffondors mais aussi de la grande majorité des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Les commentaires étaient assurés par Emily Smith, une Gryffondor de quatrième année, amie des frères Crivey et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Harry observa les tribunes, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient assis dans la tribune des professeurs encadrant la jeune Emily qui ne semblait pas découragée pour autant. Harry vit aussi Hagrid, qu'il était difficile de ne pas remarquer, assis à côté du minuscule professeur Flitwick. Par contre, il n'y avait aucune trace du professeur Androji ni de Dumbledore.

Harry chercha Eridan des yeux mais il ne la vit nulle part, il ne vit qu'Hermione, assise à côté de Neville et de Luna qui arboraient tous deux des chapeaux en tête de lion rugissante. Cette dernière image réconforta un peu Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter l'absence d'Eridan.

Voilà donc l'équipe de Gryffondor menée par son nouvel et talentueux capitaine, Harry Potter ! s'écria Emily. Bell ! Weasley et Weasley ! Abydos ! Rinatta ! et Thelam !

Les noms des joueurs étaient noyés sous les acclamations du public. Harry se retourna vers ses joueurs.

Ça va ? leur demanda Harry dans un sourire crispé.

Katie, Ginny et Nathanael hochèrent simplement la tête, Mélina et Mathias levèrent le pouce en souriant d'un air qui ne rassura guère Harry sur leurs intentions d'être des joueurs très respectueux des règles. Ron lui rendit le même sourire crispé mais Harry pouvait lire de la détermination dans son regard.

Et maintenant voilà l'équipe de Serpentard qui a, elle aussi, crû bon de changer de capitaine... Ils doivent vraiment être désespérés mais cela fait un certain nombre d'années que les Serpentards n'ont pas gagné contre les Gryffondors...

Harry vit que Rogue devait se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur la commentatrice pendant que McGonagall s'efforçait de cacher son hilarité derrière le drapeau à l'effigie des lions que les élèves de sa maison l'avaient convaincue de brandir au grand énervement de Rogue.

Harry étouffa lui-même un éclat de rire.

Madame Bibine s'avança vers eux, son balai à la main.

Pour une fois, j'aimerai vraiment que ce match finisse sans que quiconque ne soit envoyé à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle regarda un instant Malfoy et Harry qui se faisaient face. Harry se rappela que les deux capitaines étaient sensés se serrer la main et il se rappela aussi qu'en première année il avait refusé de serrer celle de Malfoy. Harry grimaça, cela allait être une victoire pour le Serpentard. Celui-ci arborait d'ailleurs son habituel petit sourire narquois. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Madame Bibine parut se rendre compte des sentiments des deux capitaines car, après un long soupir, elle leur cria d'enfourcher leur balai sans demander aux capitaines d'échanger une poignée de main et les joueurs prirent leur envol. Les cognards et le vif d'or furent lâchés. Harry suivit des yeux la petite balle dorée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Puis madame Bibine lança le souaffle et la partie commença.

Harry prit de la hauteur pour pouvoir avoir une vue plongeante sur le match.

D'en haut, il ne pouvait guère entendre les commentaires d'Emily mais en revanche il avait un point de vue globale.

Le souaffle fut attrapé par Katie qui fit une passe à Ginny qui passa à Nathanael qui repassa à Ginny... Les trois poursuiveurs se passaient la balle sans le moindre faux pas, la faisant tourner en permanence tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de marquer comme le leur avait demandé Harry. De leur côté, les deux batteurs faisaient un travail formidable. Ils protégeaient les poursuiveurs, bloquant les cognards qui se rapprochaient trop d'eux et les renvoyant sur les joueurs adverses qui s'approchaient ou sur les batteurs. Ron de son côté tournait autour de ses buts sans jamais quitter le souaffle des yeux.

Bell marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! hurla Emily sous les cris de joie de près des trois quarts du public.

Le souaffle revint aux joueurs de Serpentards. Il y avait eu de nombreux changements et Harry devait reconnaître que Malfoy avait pris de bonnes décisions. Les trois poursuiveurs étaient doués et sans un cognard particulièrement bien lancé par Mathias ou Mélina, Harry avait bien du mal à les reconnaître lorsqu'ils étaient en vol et vêtus de leur tenue, les Serpentards auraient peut être pu marquer. Nathanael récupéra le souaffle mais Crabbe et Goyle foncèrent tous les deux en même temps sur lui l'obligeant à effectuer un tonneau. Il lâcha le souaffle mais Harry eut au moins la consolation de voir que les deux batteurs s'étaient à moitié assommés dans la manœuvre.

Les Serpentards se passaient le souaffle. L'un d'eux arriva devant les buts de Gryffondor. Harry serra imperceptiblement les points sur son balai. Il fallait que Ron l'arrête ! Il le fallait absolument sinon il allait se décourager.

Ron plongea... et arrêta le souaffle mais sans l'intervention de Mélina, il se serait pris un cognard dans la figure. La jeune fille renvoya le cognard vers Mathias qui l'envoya directement sur l'un des poursuiveurs adverses qui s'était précipité sur Ginny qui venait de récupérer le souaffle.

La partie était très rapide et les points difficiles à marquer. Harry effectuait des cercles, observant ses camarades tout en cherchant le vif d'or des yeux et en surveillant Malfoy qui volait à l'opposé de lui. Mais la petite balle dorée ne se montrait pas et en dessous la bataille faisait rage.

Etonnamment le jeu se déroulait sans trop de mauvais coups de la part des Serpentards mais c'était peut être parce que les deux batteurs de Gryffondor non seulement rendaient coups pour coups et en général en pire mais aussi parce qu'ils semblaient prévoir les mauvais coups des batteurs adverses et les évitaient souvent. Par contre les joueurs étaient obligés de faire prouesses techniques sur prouesses techniques au grand ravissement des spectateurs.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être étonné de ce à quoi était parvenu Malfoy alors qu'il avait toujours considéré qu'il n'était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard que parce que son père avait acheté les joueurs.

La partie se complexifiait toujours de plus en plus à tel point que les attrapeurs et les gardiens durent se mêler au jeu, circulant entre les joueurs pour essayer de déstabiliser les joueurs adverses ou d'aider leurs équipiers.

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de jeu, le score était de trente à vingt pour les Serpentards. Mais, suite à une figure complexe que Harry avait tirée de l'un des matchs de son père auquel il avait pu assister grâce au journal, les Gryffondors égalisèrent.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent les premiers cris. Des cris horriblement perçants et désagréables. Un peu comme le bruit que produisent des ongles sur un tableau noir mais en beaucoup plus fort. Les joueurs furent comme stoppés dans leur élan. Tous se retournèrent vers le coin de ciel d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Bientôt, ils entendirent en plus des battements d'ailes.

En bas le public s'était levé, sans doute ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il se passait. Harry non plus ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie apparaître. Quatre créatures monstrueuses, des oiseaux de taille humaine à tête de femme mais avec un bec. Et elles se précipitaient vers eux. Harry se rappela l'une des illustrations de son livre de défense de troisième année. Des harpies ! C'était des harpies ! Et elles se précipitaient vers eux ou plus précisément vers les joueurs de Gryffondor. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir Mathias qui se défendait avec sa batte, Mélina qui envoyait un cognard contre une autre harpies qui attaquaient Katie et Nathanael, quant à Ron il avait lancé le souaffle sur la harpie qui s'était jetée sur sa sœur puis il avait foncé dans la créature. Mais Harry ne put bientôt plus apercevoir ses amis car une harpie lui barrait la route. Encore plus grande et plus effrayante que les autres avec ses yeux rouges et son plumage sombre.

Il essaya de la semer, faisant des tonneaux, des piqués... mais toujours le monstre revenait sur lui. Une serre lui agrippa l'épaule, essayant de l'arracher à son balai. Harry tira sa baguette magique qu'il gardait à chaque match depuis l'épisode des détraqueurs en troisième année. Il jeta un Incendio sur l'animal qui s'écarta dans un cri de douleur mais en lui déchirant l'épaule. Harry grimaça et il plongea pour aider ses amis. En bas, il pouvait voir que les professeurs s'étaient levés et lançaient des sorts contre les harpies mais elles étaient trop rapides et volaient trop haut pour qu'ils puissent les atteindre.

Harry jeta un regard vers les joueurs de Serpentards. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé comme pétrifiés. Soudain, Harry aperçut le vif d'or, tout près de Malfoy. Le Serpentard tendit la main pour l'attraper mais à la dernière seconde il la retira, le regard fixé sur les gradins. Malgré la harpie qui le pourchassait, Harry suivit son regard trop étonné du geste de Malfoy. Harry distingua d'abord une silhouette isolée et quand il put s'approcher un petit peu, il reconnut Eridan. Il n'aurait su dire ce que faisait la jeune fille mais Malfoy avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Réduisez-moi ces harpies en charpie ! hurla Malfoy à Crabbe et Goyle en détournant le regard des gradins. Vous n'allez pas les laisser décimer notre équipe !

En effet si les harpies se précipitaient naturellement vers les Gryffondors, elles n'hésitaient pas à attaquer les Serpentards lorsqu'ils passaient à leur portée. A part une qui ne cessait de pourchasser Harry.

Dans les airs, la bataille faisait rage. Des cognards et des sorts fusaient de toute part. Manifestement, tous les joueurs gardaient leur baguette sur eux même pour voler. Harry ne pouvait que les en féliciter. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard à ses amis mais il ne cessait de changer de direction et de lancer des sorts pour éviter de se faire déchiqueter.

Harry eut soudain une idée pour se débarrasser de sa pourchasseuse trop zélée. Il effectua une série de figures très complexes que le monstre imita sans mal puis il se dirigea droit vers l'un des poteaux de Quidditch. Il vira au dernier moment mais le monstre ne vit le poteau que trop tard et il s'écrasa dedans dans un effroyable bruit. Le poteau trembla mais tint bon. La harpie s'assomma. Au moment même où elle toucha le sol après une chute d'une bonne centaine de mètres, les trois autres harpies s'enfuirent.

Les quatorze joueurs restèrent tout d'abord immobiles mais la partie n'était pas terminée ! L'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard profita de l'apathie générale pour marquer un but. Cela entraîna la reprise du match malgré les blessures. Mais cette fois-ci, le vif d'or ne tarda pas à apparaître. Harry se précipita de même que Malfoy. Ils étaient au coude à coude, ne se souciant plus de ce qui se passait entre les autres joueurs. Harry était penché sur son balai mais son épaule le faisait souffrir, paralysant tout son bras. Il ne tint bientôt plus son balai que d'une main. Malfoy en avait profité pour prendre un peu d'avance. Harry se pencha encore davantage. Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des deux attrapeurs. Malfoy tendit la main. Harry lâcha sa main valide, se jetant en avant. Il manqua tomber de son balai mais il l'avait eu ! Il avait attrapé le vif d'or !

Un coup de sifflet retentit et tous les joueurs retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Harry put ainsi constater que tous les joueurs de son équipe étaient bien amochés de même que certains Serpentards.

Harry vit Hermione, Neville et Luna qui se précipitaient vers eux mais avant qu'ils ne puissent les rejoindre, les professeurs les entraînèrent loin du terrain. Harry chercha Eridan des yeux mais il ne la vit nulle part.

Madame Pomfresh poussa des hurlements quand elle les vit tous entrer dans cet état là et elle hurla de plus belle quand elle apprit qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des harpies. Manifestement les serres de ces monstres étaient empoisonnées. Tous les joueurs furent donc examinés. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune blessure suffisamment grave pour laisser des séquelles. Mais ils furent forcés de passer le reste de la journée en observation et toute visite avait été interdite.

Quand ils purent enfin sortir et rentrer dans leur salle commune, les sept joueurs de Gryffondor furent accueillis par des hourras. Dean se précipita vers Ginny et Hermione manqua étouffer Ron et Harry dans son empressement à les serrer dans ses bras. Elle finit par les entraîner un peu à l'écart, dans un coin de la salle où Eridan lisait sur un fauteuil.

On a gagné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

Harry put ainsi constater que la fin du match avait dû être assez confuse pour tout le monde.

Oui, cent quatre-vingts à cinquante !

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Harry. On était un peu occupé dans les airs...

Quand les harpies sont arrivées, tous les professeurs présents ont essayé de leur jeter des sorts mais très peu les atteignaient. Elles volaient beaucoup trop haut et ils n'arrivaient qu'à leur roussir quelques plumes. Et ensuite, la harpie qui te pourchassait s'est tuée en tombant...

Comment se fait-il que toutes les autres se soient enfuies à ce moment là ?

C'était leur chef ! Le chef mort, elles ont préféré prendre la fuite... Au fait, j'ai pu récupérer vos balais...

En effet les professeurs leur avaient arraché leur balai des mains dès qu'ils avaient atterri.

Et alors ? demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Alors ?! Le balai d'Harry était marqué...

Comment ça marqué ?!

Il portait une empreinte magique qui devait t'indiquer au chef des harpies, c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas lâché un instant. Les autres avaient sûrement reçu comme instructions d'attaquer les robes rouges mais elles étaient moins zélées et ont rapidement pris pour proie tout ce qui passait à leur portée...

Des instructions ? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un les dirigeait ?! s'exclama Harry.

Evidement ! Les harpies ne peuvent pas circuler librement ! Et elles n'auraient même pas dû pouvoir entrer sur le territoire de Poudlard, il est protégé de ce genre d'intrusions...

Alors c'est une attaque...

Oui, et il y a sans doute un traître.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Les trois amis se regardaient d'un air catastrophé. S'il y avait un traître à Poudlard alors ils n'y étaient plus en sécurité !

D'abord les hydres maintenant les harpies ! Harry était dorénavant certain que ce n'était pas un hasard. Quelqu'un cherchait à l'éliminer ! Et ceux qui étaient proches de lui étaient en danger...

Finalement, tu es venue voir le match, dit-il à Eridan pour changer de sujet.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Je t'ai vu dans les gradins pendant que les harpies nous attaquaient...

Tu as dû rêver, je n'ai pas bougé de ce fauteuil de toute l'après-midi.

Et après un dernier regard, la jeune fille se leva et monta dans son dortoir sous les regards ébahis d'Harry.

Elle ment, dit soudain Ron. Moi aussi je l'ai vue...

Hermione l'approuva :

Oui, c'était juste avant que Malfoy n'ordonne à Crabbe et Goyle de s'occuper des harpies. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vue arriver. Ni partir en fait.

Malfoy aussi l'a vue. Il a même laissé passer le vif d'or sans l'attraper. Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

Je suppose qu'il serait mal vu de se plaindre, murmura Ron. Je veux dire si c'est grâce à sa présence que Malfoy a laissé passer le vif d'or et que nous avons pu gagner, ça n'a pas d'importance si elle nous ment...

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger. Que cachait Eridan ? Pourquoi Rogue et Malfoy se comportaient-ils bizarrement quand elle était dans le coin ? Pourquoi lui inspirait-elle confiance et le sentiment qu'il la connaissait ?

Et puis, il me semblait Harry que c'était toi qui ne voulais plus qu'on enquête à son sujet, dit Hermione. Si tu commences à te poser des questions...

Au fait, tu ne devais pas faire des recherches à propos des hydres ? demanda brusquement Harry pour changer de sujet.

Les hydres vivent bien dans des sortes de réserves où elles sont toutes marquées par une empreinte magique. Les empreintes sont différentes pour chaque hydre mais il y a des similitudes entre les empreintes des créatures qui vivent dans la même réserve. Et heureusement pour nous, cette empreinte se transmet quand l'hydre se multiplie. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à trouver la formule de la potion qui doit nous permettre de révéler les empreintes magiques. Pourtant je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue nous en a déjà parlée dans l'un de ces cours...

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard étonné mais sans faire de commentaire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry ne retenait pas, c'était les paroles de Rogue !

Tu as fouillé la réserve ? Si tu veux, je te prêterai ma cape d'invisibilité...

Bonne idée. Au fait Ron, ton père a-t-il été nominé ?

Oui ! En fait, la gazette ne s'est pas trompée. Pour une fois ! Il y a bien eu six nominés mais le professeur Dumbledore s'est déjà retiré. En course, il reste cet imbécile de Fudge, Bones, Digorry, mon père et ce Charon qui d'après Eridan, a des liens avec les mangemorts...

Et tu sais ce que va décider ton père ? insista Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

Vraiment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon père pouvait un jour être nominé...

Le mois de novembre s'écoula dans l'angoisse que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit annulée. En effet après les deux attaques, Dumbledore hésitait à laisser sortir les élèves, à les soustraire à la protection de Poudlard. Mais comme le disait Ron, question protection, Poudlard laissait à désirer ! Après tout, les deux attaques avaient eu lieu sur le territoire de la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Elle aura lieu ! s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers Harry et ses amis un soir dans leur salle commune.

De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione levant le nez des devoirs d'enchantements de Ron et d'Harry qu'elle corrigeait.

De la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! McGonagall vient de me le dire. Seuls les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années pourront y aller et la date précise va rester secrète jusqu'au jour j ! De plus les professeurs nous accompagnerons et il y aura des aurors là-bas...

Et bien, on dirait qu'ils ont mis le paquet ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils craignent une autre attaque, dit Eridan sans lever les yeux du nouvel énorme grimoire qu'elle lisait.

Apparemment. Je viens de recevoir une lettre des jumeaux, ils parlent de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils disent qu'on va avoir une surprise...

Quel genre de surprise ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules :

Tu connais les jumeaux...

Justement !

Harry, Ron et Ginny étouffèrent un rire. N'empêche Harry se demandait bien ce que voulaient dire les jumeaux mais les connaissant, cela serait sans doute intéressant.

Au fait, Harry, commença Hermione. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu te rappelles la boîte qu'Hagrid t'a offerte pour ton anniversaire ? Il a bien dit que tu pouvais y mettre n'importe quoi quelle que soit sa taille ? Vous devriez y mettre vos balais, ça éviterait d'avoir de mauvaises surprises une fois en vol.

Tu as raison. Non seulement la boite est protégée mais en plus elle est suffisamment petite pour que je puisse la garder sur moi en permanence.

Tu devrais aussi y mettre le vif écarlate, dit Ginny. Il aurait pu être utile dans les souterrains...

Enfin le jour de la sortie arriva une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Les élèves avaient été prévenus seulement le matin et ceux de troisième et quatrième années ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Mais ils furent un peu réconfortés par l'annonce d'un bal de Noël la veille des vacances auquel tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année pourraient participer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entamèrent de faire visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard à Eridan. Ils l'emmenèrent tout d'abord dans la confiserie. La jeune fille sembla trouver amusantes toutes les étonnantes confiseries aux propriétés magiques. Mais comme presque à chaque fois qu'elle semblait s'amuser, la jeune fille avait les yeux bleus et semblait perdue dans de tristes pensées. Harry aurait aimé comprendre cette double humeur d'autant qu'il aurait aimé la voir sourire plus souvent et sans que paradoxalement elle paraisse en même temps triste.

Une provision de friandises dans les mains, ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils y furent accueillis par une mini explosion qui repeint la totalité du magasin, des choses qui s'y trouvaient ainsi que des êtres humains d'abord en bleu puis vert, jaune, orange, rouge, violet, bleu... Et cela pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand tout reprit sa couleur habituelle, ils virent les responsables de cet arc-en-ciel général qui discutaient avec le propriétaire de la boutique.

Fred, Georges ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'écria Ron en reconnaissant ses deux frères.

Surprise petit frère ! s'exclama Fred.

On fait des affaires ! Et on s'est dit qu'on en profiterait pour vous voir...

Les deux jumeaux n'avaient pas changé et il portait des vêtements à la pointe de la mode chez les sorciers et extrêmement coûteux, signe que leur magasin fonctionnait à merveille.

Alors que pensez-vous de notre poudre arc-en-ciel ? C'est sympa pour mettre de l'ambiance...

Et que diriez-vous d'un miroir épouvantard ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Vas-y ! Regarde-toi dedans !

Hermione refusa et manifestement avec raison car le miroir n'affichait pas le reflet de la personne mais son pire cauchemar du point de vue de son apparence physique. Harry préféra ne pas s'en approcher lui non plus. Connaissant les jumeaux, il risquait fort de se retrouver avec la tête de Rogue.

Et qui est cette jeune personne qui vous accompagne ? demanda soudain Georges qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Eridan.

Ron fit les présentations.

On finit quelque chose ici puis on vous invite boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, proposa Georges.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le propriétaire de Zonko pour régler les derniers détails de leur accord.

Un chocolat ? proposa Fred à Eridan.

Je crois que je ferais mieux d'éviter, sourit la jeune fille.

Quoi ! Mais que t'ont-ils raconté ?! En tout cas, ce sont des calomnies ! s'excita Fred. En fait, ajouta-t-il plus bas, ça t'aurait fait dire n'importe quoi... De compromettant bien sûr !

Les deux jumeaux entraînèrent les quatre adolescents jusqu'aux Trois Balais passant devant le professeur Rogue qui avait l'air de se geler et d'être encore plus furieux qu'en temps normal.

Puis-je vous offrir une bièraubeurre ? lui proposa Georges d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Mais le regard que lui jeta son ancien professeur de potions le contraignit à se taire et à amorcer une retraite vers les cinq autres.

Toujours aussi peu d'humour, se désola Georges.

Tu voulais lui faire goûter la bièraubeurre façon Weasley ? lui demanda son jumeau.

Et dire que je lui avais fait l'honneur de le lui proposer !

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire tout en prenant une table dans le pub.

Six bièraubeurres ! commanda Fred.

J'espère que ce sera des bièraubeurre normale, menaça Hermione. Au fait, comment avez-vous su quel jour nous ferions notre sortie ? Je croyais que ça devait rester secret...

Harry la regarda tout d'abord avec étonnement puis il se rappela que les jumeaux leur avait promis une surprise le jour de la sortie.

C'est Tonks qui nous l'a dit...

Hermione se renfrogna.

Elle n'aurait pas dû !

Nous accuserais-tu d'aller révéler à tout le monde le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard risquant ainsi la vie d'un frère et d'une sœur ! se vexa Fred.

Tu nous prends pour Percy ou quoi ?

A ce nom Ron se renfrogna à son tour ce que voyant Hermione, elle préféra s'excuser.

Vous êtes allés voir la Cabane Hurlante ? demanda Georges pour changer de sujet.

Eridan lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

C'est la baraque la plus hantée de toute l'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. Des fantômes de criminels y vivent et ils se jettent sur tous ceux qui osent pénétrer chez eux pour les écarteler...

J'aimerai bien savoir comment des fantômes peuvent écarteler qui que ce soit !

Les jumeaux la regardèrent ébahis. Ils espéraient manifestement déclencher une autre sorte de réaction.

En fait, il n'y a jamais eu de fantôme, rectifia Hermione. Les cris que les gens entendaient étaient ceux d'un élève atteint de lycanthropie qui passait ses transformations dans cette cabane pour ne blesser personne.

L'un des élèves était un loup-garou ?! Je le plains, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre...

Harry ne sut pas comment il parvint à se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras tant il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien contre les «hybrides».

Il a même été professeur mais il a été obligé de démissionner quand tout le monde a appris qu'il était un loup-garou, continua Harry. C'était un grand ami de mes parents...

J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer... On dit beaucoup de choses sur les loups-garous mais il est plutôt difficile d'en interroger un, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota.

C'est sûr, elle est jolie, mais elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres...

Et elle déteste le Quidditch, ajouta Ron qui avait entendu les paroles de son frère.

Celui-ci fit la même tête que si on lui avait dit que son magasin venait de brûler ce qui rendit Harry particulièrement maussade.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va vous laisser, dit Georges. Vous ne savez pas où est Ginny par hasard ?

Sûrement avec Dean, répondit distraitement Hermione sans prêter attention à Ron qui paraissait en colère. J'ai besoin d'aller à la librairie. Tu viens avec moi Eridan ? Comme ça, nous laisserons les garçons faire leurs achats de Noël...

Tu étais obligé de préciser qu'Eridan n'aime pas le Quidditch ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'Hermione n'est pas très fan non plus...

Pourquoi parles-tu d'Hermione ? demanda Ron dont les oreilles commençaient à rougir.

Pour rien, ironisa Harry. Juste que dès qu'elle est en danger tu fais n'importe quoi...

Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu la laisserais se faire tuer parce qu'elle est juste une amie ?!

Le ton avait monté entre les deux garçons depuis leur sortie des Trois Balais. . Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

On est complètement ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ron d'un air gêné.

Heureusement que les filles ne sont pas là, ajouta Harry sur le même ton embarrassé. Tu sais ce que tu vas offrir à Hermione pour Noël ?

Non. Je crois qu'on est franchement pas doué avec les filles.

On pourrait peut être allés voir là-bas, proposa Harry en désignant la devanture d'une bijouterie.

Ron hocha la tête. Harry savait que lui et Ginny avaient gagné de l'argent en faisant des choses pour les jumeaux. Il ne savait pas en quoi consistaient exactement ces choses mais il se doutait qu'il valait mieux qu'Hermione n'en sache rien. Par contre, cela permettait à Ron de ne pas être gêné dès qu'il était question d'argent et il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être vraiment illégal.

La boutique de bijoux était beaucoup plus grande de l'intérieur qu'elle ne le paraissait de l'extérieur. C'était sûrement grâce à des sortilèges comme pour la voiture volante des Weasley. Harry déambula devant les vitrines, cherchant un cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Eridan. Mais ce n'était pas facile car si au bout de quatre mois la jeune fille connaissait presque tout de lui, la réciproque était loin d'être vraie ! Et de plus, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle réagirait. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël...

Harry arriva au fond du magasin. Il y avait une vitrine peu éclairée dans laquelle ne se trouvait qu'un bijou. C'était une chaîne et un pendentif en argent massif. Le pendentif représentait une licorne ailée. Harry aurait pu jurer que la licorne le regardait puis elle s'ébroua et battit des ailes. Harry faillit pousser un cri de surprise avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans une bijouterie magique.

La licorne avait quelque chose de mystérieux qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler Eridan. Il décida de l'acheter. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit en or, couleur de Gryffondor, plutôt qu'en argent, couleur de Serpentard mais il se rappelait la seule fois où Ron avait osé lui faire remarquer qu'elle portait du vert, couleur éminemment serpentardesque.

Le vert est peut être la couleur choisie pour représenter Serpentard mais dans la symbolique, c'est surtout la couleur de l'espoir, de la régénération et de la création. Bien sûr il y a aussi une symbolique négative mais elle est moins connue. Alors que, mes chers Gryffondors, le rouge reste la couleur des passions les plus violentes : l'amour comme la haine ! et du sang. Et d'un simple point de vue esthétique, j'aime bien assortir mes vêtements à mes yeux. Quant au rouge, ça me fait penser aux yeux de Voldemort...

Harry se rappelait qu'Hermione n'avait jamais autant ri que ce jour là, sans doute à cause de la tête que Ron, et lui aussi il fallait bien l'avouer, faisaient. Mais depuis ce jour là, plus personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque sur les couleurs que portait la jeune fille.

Oui, la licorne correspondrait bien à Eridan, sans doute plus que si elle avait été en or même. Et il lui semblait que l'argent était le symbole de la pureté, de la féminité et de la fidélité. Bon, c'était aussi le symbole que l'homme doit constamment lutter contre ses tendances négatives pour évoluer. Mais Harry avait comme l'impression qu'Eridan ne croyait pas aux symboles, comme aux prophéties et que sa tirade sur les couleurs n'avait eu d'autres fins que faire taire Ron, avec une réelle réussite !

Harry paya la licorne et retrouva Ron devant la boutique.

Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête mais refusa de montrer ce qu'il avait acheté à Harry ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter sa curiosité.

Plus tard, ils se rendirent devant la cabane hurlante où ils devaient retrouver les filles. Elles étaient en pleine conversation. Sur les elfes de maison. Ron eut l'air exaspéré.

Tu crois vraiment que les elfes de maison qui n'ont pas de bonnes conditions de vie se laisseraient tenter par la liberté et qu'ensuite cela entraînerait les autres à vouloir être libres ?

Eridan hocha la tête.

Les elfes de Poudlard sont trop bien traités pour voir dans la liberté une amélioration. Et tu ne peux pas les forcer à être libres, ce serait contraire au principe même de liberté.

Tu n'as plus qu'à aller chez les Malfoy, je suis sûr que leurs elfes de maison ne sont pas contents de leurs conditions ! ironisa Ron.

Je crois que vous n'irez nulle part et surtout pas chez moi, dit une voix.

Les quatre adolescents relevèrent la tête. Six mangemorts se trouvaient devant eux et celui qui parlait était manifestement Malfoy senior.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Eridan qui rabattait encore davantage sur sa tête la capuche de sa cape, seul vêtement sorcier que la jeune fille acceptait de porter. Pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient tiré leur baguette et les brandissaient devant eux.

Potter, Potter ! Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment sinon... commença Lucius Malfoy.

Sinon quoi ? cria Harry, tremblant de rage.

Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de tuer tes amis !

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, un mangemort transplana et réapparut juste derrière Hermione. Il lui arracha sa baguette des mains et pointa la sienne sur la jeune fille.

Tu vois Harry, si tu ne te montres pas compréhensif ta petite sang-de-bourbe va mourir...

Apparemment, Voldemort le voulait vivant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'il était le seul à connaître la fin de la prophétie ? Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tuer Hermione. Il fit un pas en avant.

Harry, non ! hurla Hermione. Ne l'écoute pas ! De toute manière il nous tuera...

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, Malfoy lui avait lancé un Silencio.

Je vois que tu as du mal à te décider... Crabbe !

Le mangemort qui tenait Hermione leva sa baguette vers elle.

Endol...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa formule, le mangemort devint bleu. Il ouvrait la bouche et la fermait comme une carpe, battait des bras, les yeux révulsés. Il s'étouffait ! Mais comment ? Ni lui ni Ron n'avaient jeté de sort et Eridan n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette !

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte du mangemort. Mais les autres, tout d'abord pétrifié par ce qui arrivait à leur compagnon se réveillèrent et ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers les quatre adolescents.

Harry et Ron lancèrent un expelliarmus en même temps ce qui fit voler la baguette de trois autres mangemorts. Mais il en restait deux en course, dont Malfoy !

Soudain, le sol trembla et une fissure apparut aux pieds des mangemorts. Eridan attrapa la cape d'Hermione.

Dépêchez-vous ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre qu'ils aient repris leurs esprits !

Les quatre adolescents fuirent le plus rapidement possible vers le village.

Ils allaient arriver aux premières maisons quand ils entendirent des cris. Sans un mot Harry se précipita suivit par ses amis. Il y avait trois mangemorts de dos devant eux. En face, Neville et Luna qui semblaient assez mal en point.

Tu salueras tes parents de ma part, Londubat ! s'exclama l'une des encagoulés qui se révéla être Bellatrix Lestrange.

Deux expelliarmus et un stupéfix frappèrent les trois mangemorts avant même qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de la présence des quatre adolescents dans leur dos. L'un tomba dans la neige qui recouvrait tout. Un autre perdit sa baguette. Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait rien. Elle se retourna.

Bébé Potter ! Quelle joie d'être celle qui te livrera à notre chère maître ! Macnair, récupère ta baguette et ranime cet imbécile !

Hermione rejoignit Neville et Luna pour les aider à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry pointaient leurs baguettes vers les deux mangemorts.

Stupéfix !

Macnair tomba à son tour avant d'avoir pu libérer son compagnon. Harry et Ron lancèrent un regard étonné vers Eridan. Elle avait lancé le sort avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

Tiens, tiens ! Une nouvelle recrue, bébé Potter ?

Un brouillard s'éleva entre la mangemorte et les adolescents. Un brouillard très épais qui les cachait à sa vue.

Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Eridan. Avec la neige qui n'arrête pas de tomber et le vent, ça ne durera pas longtemps !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander quel sortilège la jeune fille avait utilisé qu'il fut entraîné par ses amis.

Mais où sont donc les professeurs et les aurors ? s'exclama Ron, en colère.

Ils eurent bientôt la réponse. Dans le village, la bataille faisait rage.

Harry n'aurait jamais crû qu'il y avait tant de mangemorts. Il aperçut la plupart de leurs professeurs et des aurors se battant contre des mangemorts encapuchonnés.

Où est Rogue ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

Eridan désigna une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se battait contre deux mangemorts.

Il ne tient pas à se faire reconnaître par ses anciens compagnons...

Comment sais-tu que c'est un ancien mangemort ? demanda Hermione.

Il nous a montré sa marque en cours de magie ancestrale. Il voulait nous parler du sortilège qu'avait utilisé Voldemort pour marquer ses mangemorts.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre sur leur droite. Les six adolescents se retournèrent. Apparemment les jumeaux utilisaient contre les mangemorts les feuxfous fuseboum qu'ils avaient prévu de vendre chez Zonko.

Les sortilèges et les feux d'artifices fusaient partout. Plusieurs fois les adolescents durent se baisser pour en éviter sans savoir s'ils venaient de mangemorts ou au contraire des aurors et des professeurs.

Soudain le professeur McGonagall apparut devant eux.

Allez aux Trois Balais ! C'est là que sont tous les élèves...

Harry hésita. Il avait envie de se battre mais il savait aussi qu'il était l'espoir de la plupart des sorciers. Il ne pouvait pas mourir dans cette bataille. Il se laissa donc tirer par ses amis.

Aux Trois Balais, ils retrouvèrent la plupart des élèves. Madame Rosmerta, la tenancière du pub s'occupaient de rassurer tout le monde, d'établir des listes, de réchauffer les élèves...

Où est Ginny ? demanda soudain Ron.

Il parcourut tous les groupes d'élèves, demandant si quelqu'un avait vu sa sœur. Il faillit étrangler Dean quand ce dernier lui dit qu'ils s'étaient quittés peu avant l'attaque parce qu'elle les cherchait.

Je vais la chercher ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Et sans attendre la moindre réaction, il ouvrit la porte du pub. Hermione, Harry et Eridan se précipitèrent derrière lui sans prêter attention aux cris de madame Rosmerta.

Ron ! criait Hermione. Reviens ! Attends-nous ! On va t'aider...

Ils finirent par le rattraper.

Elle peut être n'importe où, dit Hermione. Si ça se trouve elle est en sécurité dans un magasin...

Il faut que je la retrouve !

Quel est son nom complet ? demanda soudain Eridan.

Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ? s'écria Ron.

Tout à fait.

Ginevra Amélia Weasley, répondit Hermione.

Eridan sortit sa baguette magique. Elle prononça une étrange formule puis énonça clairement le nom de Ginny. Aussitôt une petite boule lumineuse apparut et s'envola.

Il ne faut pas la perdre ! Elle va nous conduire tout droit vers elle.

Les trois autres la regardèrent surpris avant de se jeter à la poursuite de la petite boule.

Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue, ils furent attrapés par leurs capes.

N'allez pas plus loin !

Harry reconnut la fille de Serpentard qui était avec eux en métamorphoses. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés et elle avait plusieurs coupures sur le visage.

Si vous cherchez la rouquine, elle est aux mains de mangemorts. Ils ont une amie à moi aussi et deux autres, des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles je ne sais pas.

Combien y a-t-il de mangemorts ? demanda Eridan.

Six dont Malfoy senior !

Une femme aussi ? demanda Harry.

Ouais et elle parlait avec le nouveau...

Bellatrix Lestrange ! Harry aurait pu le parier. Si jamais elle faisait du mal à Ginny...

Eridan renfonça sa capuche sur sa tête.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Eridan ? demanda la Serpentard. De la magie ancestrale ? En tout cas, je veux participer !

Eridan hocha la tête. Ron faillit se récrier mais Hermione le fit taire.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? demanda Eridan.

Je sais pas exactement mais ils ne sont pas très en forme et ils ont jeté le doloris à la rouquine. Ils voulaient savoir où était le Survivant...

La jeune Serpentard semblait se moquer royalement de la présence d'Harry, Ron et Hermione et ne parlait qu'à Eridan.

Je peux faire apparaître un brouillard qui nous cachera mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, il y a beaucoup trop de vent...

Si on peut être cachés quelques minutes, nous arriverons jusqu'aux prisonniers et nous pourrons lancer des Stupéfix aux mangemorts sans qu'ils ne puissent nous viser, réfléchit Harry.

Il en fut donc décidé ainsi. Eridan fit apparaître un épais brouillard et les cinq adolescents se jetèrent dedans en envoyant des Stupéfix à l'aveuglette dans la direction où ils avaient vu les mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau des prisonniers mais le vent était trop fort et le brouillard se dissipa. Sur les six mangemorts, trois étaient encore debout : Malfoy, Lestrange et un autre.

Tiens, tiens ! Revoilà notre cher Potter ! chantonna Bellatrix. Alors, on a peur d'en perdre encore un ?

Harry faillit se jeter sur elle mais Ron et Hermione le retinrent. Les trois mangemorts les entouraient. Ils étaient certes plus nombreux qu'eux mais quatre d'entre eux étaient blessés et ils avaient besoin d'aide pour marcher. Il ne fallait pas compter sur la fuite !

Soudain un sortilège jaillit d'un toit à leur droite et frappa Malfoy. Harry en profita pour désarmer Lestrange et l'autre mangemort.

Les cinq adolescents valides aidèrent les autres à se relever et commencèrent à reculer. Mais Malfoy se releva. Il tenait toujours sa baguette et commença par envoyer un sort à la silhouette du toit. Les deux autres mangemorts cherchaient leurs baguettes dans la neige.

C'est ça que vous cherchez ? demanda soudain Eridan en brandissant les deux baguettes.

Harry se demandait comment elles avaient pu atterrir dans ses mains mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de poser des questions.

Si l'autre fait un pas, je brise vos baguettes.

Les deux mangemorts regardèrent Malfoy d'un drôle d'air.

Les Lestrange et les Malfoy se disputent la préférence de Voldemort, souffla Eridan.

Ils reculèrent, gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur les trois mangemorts qui hésitaient sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Eridan porta la main à son épaule.

Tu es blessée ? lui demanda Harry.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, des aurors et des professeurs jaillirent et se jetèrent sur les mangemorts.

Les adolescents passèrent le reste de la bataille aux Trois Balais. Aidant madame Rosmerta à donner les premiers soins aux blessés.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Eridan se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.

Comment va Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle sera sur pied dès demain mais elle ne laisse personne entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Heureusement personne n'a été tué, murmura Hermione. Mais certains sont grièvement blessés...

Ron lui serra la main dans un geste de réconfort.

Ce sont surtout les enfants dont les parents sont des moldus qui ont souffert, précisa Hermione. Apparemment, les mangemorts voulaient cibler l'attaque...

Je me demande bien comment ils ont pu savoir qui avaient des parents moldus et qui en avaient des sorciers, s'étonna Harry.

Ils ont été renseignés.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Eridan.

Il y a quelques jours j'ai croisé Lestrange à la bibliothèque. Il fouillait les arbres généalogiques des élèves...

Ron et Harry serrèrent les poings.

Je vais lui faire regretter... commença Ron.

Rassurez-vous, avec la défaite qu'ont subi les mangemorts, il risque de ne pas passer de très bonnes vacances... Voldemort n'aime pas l'échec.

Harry hocha la tête. L'année précédente, il avait pu constater quelle punition Voldemort donnait à ses mangemorts. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il espérait que Voldemort les ferait souffrir pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait.

Comme par hasard, les Serpentards n'ont pas été touchés, cracha Ron.

Et Callista, elle n'était pas blessée peut être ? demanda Eridan d'un air exaspérée. Elle ne nous a pas aidés à sauver les autres ?

Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?!

Nous ne sommes que trois en magie ancestrale, on fait très vite connaissance ! Et elle n'a aucun lien avec des mangemorts et n'a rien contre les moldus !

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard ! insista Ron.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Elle est très ambitieuse. Elle veut entrer au ministère et aux plus hautes places. Or, si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, il n'y aura plus de ministère.

En fait, il n'y a même pas qu'elle qui a été blessée dans la maison du serpent. Malfoy aussi a été touchée. Il a dû être pris entre deux feux ! dit Harry d'un air qui cachait mal une certaine satisfaction.

En tout cas, tout le monde a été très choqué. Une partie des élèves a déjà quitté Poudlard, certains ont été envoyés à Sainte Mangouste et les vacances ont été avancées. Personne ne reste à Poudlard, murmura Hermione.

McGonagall nous a dits qu'on partait aussi, acquiesça Harry. Si Poudlard n'est plus sûre, je ne sais pas où on sera en sécurité ! Vous vous rendez compte, trois attaques en trois mois et demi !

Presqu'une attaque par mois, et bien on ne s'ennuie pas ici, dit Eridan. Et il faut s'attendre à quoi pour le reste de l'année ? Des attaques à la même fréquence ?

Harry la regarda étonné. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas choquée ni apeurée par cette idée, juste ennuyée peut être.

Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël ? finit-il par lui demander.

Non je reste ici. Je vais avoir Poudlard pour moi toute seule...


	10. Noel au balcon

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de madame J K Rowling et la quasi totalité des personnages lui appartiennent. _

_Pour fêter Halloween, voilà un petit chapitre. Plus calme que les précédents, il faut bien souffler ! Sinon merci à Opalina pour sa fidélité et ses reveiws. En ce qui concerne Eridan, j'ai bien peur que le mystère ne fasse que s'épaissir pendant encore quelques chapitres. Mais j'essaie de laisser des indices dans chaque chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10 : Noël au balcon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui étaient surveillés par une bonne douzaine d'aurors qui allaient les accompagner tout au long du voyage ce qui était inutile de l'avis d'Hermione car après la défaite de Pré-au-Lard, Voldemort allait mettre du temps à reconstituer ses troupes.

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'une des banquettes du dernier compartiment. Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de lui pendant que Ginny sortait du compartiment pour passer encore un peu de temps avec Dean avant les vacances.

Harry était soucieux.

Tu penses à Eridan ? demanda Hermione alors que le train démarrait.

Oui. Elle va passer Noël toute seule à Poudlard, même la majorité des professeurs ne restent pas...

Tu sais, je crois que cela ne lui fait pas grand chose, dit Ron. Après tout, elle nous a bien dit qu'elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël.

C'est vrai, approuva Hermione, elle n'avait pas l'air bouleversé, ni même touché.

En fait, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit touchée par beaucoup de choses, commença Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

Je crois que ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que les attaques ne semblent pas l'avoir effrayée, que même devant les mangemorts elle est restée calme... expliqua Hermione.

On ne l'a jamais vu perdre totalement son calme, continua Ron. Même quand elle a fait voler Lestrange...

En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient en permanence. Et je ne parle pas seulement du fait qu'elle semble réfréner ses colères, ses sentiments, analysa Hermione. Mais elle semble aussi retenir ses sorts, vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il voyait très bien ce que voulait dire Hermione. Eridan était presque tout le temps impassible alors qu'il aurait parié que son caractère était beaucoup plus emporté. Quant au fait de retenir ses sorts, s'il était indéniable que la jeune fille n'avait aucune difficulté pour exécuter les sorts que lui demandaient leurs professeurs, il avait souvent eu l'impression qu'elle les sabotait, qu'elle les affaiblissait...

Vous avez remarqué, en cas d'imprévu elle ne sort jamais sa baguette, finit par répondre Harry. Et pourtant, elle jette toujours ses sorts quand on en a besoin.

C'est vrai. Et quand elle a une baguette dans les mains, elle paraît très maladroite, à tel point qu'on ne croirait jamais qu'elle puisse réussir à lancer un sort correct, acquiesça Hermione.

Vous croyez qu'elle n'a pas besoin de baguette pour jeter des sorts ? demanda Ron d'un air un peu inquiet.

En tout cas, elle m'a dit qu'ils apprenaient à faire de la magie sans baguette en cours de magie ancestrale, raconta Harry. Mais je suppose que c'est bien plus facile d'utiliser une baguette, sinon on n'en aurait pas besoin.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Il est très difficile de faire de la magie sans baguette, et c'est d'autant plus difficile que le sort est puissant et complexe. Il paraît donc tout à fait incompréhensible de ne pas utiliser sa baguette quand on l'a sous la main... Mais en parlant de choses étranges, je n'arrive pas à trouver à la bibliothèque certains des sorts qu'Eridan utilise comme celui pour faire apparaître un épais brouillard ou une boule lumineuse dans sa main. Pareil pour le sort qu'elle a utilisé pour retrouver Ginny ! Il y a bien des sorts qui ressemblent mais jamais exactement les mêmes. Et c'est incroyable qu'elle ait pu utiliser la figure du pentagramme, les méditations magiques qui permettent d'en faire ont toutes été perdues...

Elle a peut être juste voulu nous impressionner, suggéra Ron.

Je n'en ai pas l'impression, murmura Hermione. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez elle...

Elle m'inspire confiance ! Et elle me rappelle quelqu'un. C'est comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps...

C'est vrai que par moments, elle me fait aussi penser à quelqu'un, dit Hermione. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas à qui ! Essayons de regrouper tout ce que nous savons sur elle.

C'est son grand-père qui l'a élevée, sa mère est morte quand elle était bébé, elle n'a jamais connu son père et elle est née en Angleterre, commença Harry.

Elle était avant dans une école en Amérique du Sud...

C'est ce qu'elle dit ! s'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la moindre information à propos d'une école située en pleine forêt amazonienne ! C'est vrai que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose si comme je le pense d'après ce qu'elle dit, c'est une école très spéciale qui cherche à protéger son enseignement... Continuons !

Elle n'a pas l'air de s'entendre avec son grand-père, elle déteste Voldemort et ses mangemorts mais elle n'a pas l'air de les craindre...

Elle semble retenir ses émotions et ses sorts et est maladroite dès qu'elle a une baguette dans les mains sans pour autant que ça nuise le moins du monde à ses sortilèges...

Elle porte des gants en permanence, des vêtements moldus et n'a aucune affaire qui sorte du strict nécessaire...

Elle passe son temps à lire des grimoires étranges, souvent sur la magie originaire qu'elle trouve dans la réserve grâce à un mot du professeur Rogue.

Rogue et Malfoy ont un comportement bizarre non seulement avec elle mais aussi quand elle est dans les parages...

Elle sait utiliser la magie combinée et faire ce qu'elle veut des épouvantards ce qui fait qu'on ne connaît pas sa plus grande peur...

Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas venue au match de Quidditch pourtant on est au moins trois à l'y avoir vue...

Elle n'a pas laissé Pomfresh l'examiner...

Vous arrivez à quelque chose, vous ? demanda Ron. Moi franchement, toute cette énumération ne m'apporte aucune réponse.

Harry hocha la tête. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais les réponses à toutes les questions !

C'est que d'habitude, c'est le cas, rappela Ron.

Hermione sembla hésiter entre sourire de fierté ou soupirer d'exaspération. Finalement elle dit :

Puisque nous n'arrivons à rien, il ne nous reste qu'à décider si oui ou non nous lui accordons notre confiance...

Pour Harry, on sait déjà ce qu'il en est ! se moqua Ron.

Dans ce cas, nous lui ferons nous aussi confiance ! En espérant que nous ne nous trompons pas...

De toute façon, si elle était à la solde de Voldemort, elle ne nous aurait pas aidés quand nous nous sommes faits attaquer. Il était bien plus facile de nous laisser nous faire tuer...

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne répondirent. Harry se demanda si cela se voyait tellement qu'il essayait avant tout de se convaincre lui-même. Mais Harry préféra chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Il savait qu'il était incapable d'accepter le fait qu'Eridan pouvait être une traître, alors à quoi cela servait-il de discuter avec sa raison même si celle-ci lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez la jeune fille.

En fait, tu as trouvé la formule de la potion pour connaître l'empreinte des hydres ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Non, alors que grâce à ta cape d'invisibilité, j'ai pu fouiller la réserve mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Pourtant je suis sûre et certaine que le professeur Rogue en a déjà parlée...

Il l'a peut être inventée pour impressionner les élèves qui l'écoutent... proposa Ron d'un air moqueur.

Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.

De toute façon, il faut bien que cette formule existe sinon qu'elle serait l'intérêt de marquer les hydres, commenta Harry.

En fait, ce n'est pas forcé, précisa Hermione. Il existe une autre formule qu'on obtient avec le cœur de l'animal qui est l'endroit véritable sur lequel porte l'empreinte. Mais je me rappelle très bien que Rogue a dit qu'il existait une potion pour retrouver l'empreinte avec seulement quelques gouttes de sang de la créature. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver cette formule !

Le voyage se continua sans incident mais plus on approchait de l'arrivée plus Ron se renfrognait. Harry savait très bien pourquoi. Hermione allait passer les vacances avec ses parents et Ron ne la verrait pas pendant deux semaines. Une éternité ! se moqua intérieurement Harry avant de s'avouer que deux semaines loin de la mystérieuse Eridan risquaient d'être bien longues.

Sur le quai, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent le groupe formé par les parents de Ron, Rémus et les parents d'Hermione, tous les cinq en grande discussion. Tonks et Maugrey qui avaient fait le voyage les rejoignirent alors que madame Weasley manquait étrangler les quatre adolescents en même temps.

J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! Ginny, ma petite Ginny ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as plus mal...

Molly, tu les étrangles ! se moqua gentiment monsieur Weasley en fixant Ginny, sans doute pour s'assurer lui aussi qu'elle allait bien.

Harry s'en voulut. C'était de sa faute si Ginny avait reçu un doloris. C'était de sa faute si ses amis étaient en danger. Ils feraient mieux de s'éloigner de lui, il était un vrai danger pour les autres... Harry se rappela le rire d'Eridan quand il avait dit qu'il la mettait en danger. Ce n'était pas un rire pour le réconforter comme aurait pu faire Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. Non, elle avait réellement trouver cela très drôle. Et elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'attirer des ennuis avec Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment une adolescente sensée avoir vécu en Amérique du Sud pouvait-elle avoir des ennuis avec Voldemort ? Quel lien y avait-il entre cette mystérieuse adolescente venue d'Amazonie et le mage noir qui mettait l'Angleterre à feu et à sang ?

Tu es bien songeur, Harry...

Harry leva les yeux vers Rémus. Ce dernier paraissait encore plus pâle et fatigué qu'après une nuit de pleine lune. Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione qui se disaient au revoir. Ron avait l'air d'une écrevisse ébouillantée et Harry l'entendait bafouiller. Son sourire s'élargit. Et dire que Ron était l'un des premiers à avoir traité Hermione de miss-je-sais-tout !

Hermione quitta la gare la première à la suite de ses parents. Les trois autres prirent un portoloin, une vieille chaussette, qui les conduisit directement au 12, square Grimmaurd.

En reconnaissant la maison des Black et la dernière prison de son parrain, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourrait-il jamais voir cette demeure autrement que comme un mauvais souvenir, l'un des instruments de la mort de Sirius ?

Harry sentit la mélancolie lui tomber à nouveau dessus. Il se tourna vers Ron, cherchant un soutien. Mais le jeune homme était de mauvaise humeur. Sûrement à cause de l'absence d'Hermione, et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir ruminer sans avoir à subir les regards moqueurs de sa sœur. Ginny, elle, était lancée dans une grande discussion avec Tonks. Harry sortit de la cuisine où ils avaient atterri et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée du salon. Rémus le rejoignit et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Je croyais que tu devais m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais si pensif tout à l'heure.

Harry releva la tête.

Tu savais qu'il y avait deux nouveaux élèves cette année ? Et les deux en sixième année ?

Rémus hocha la tête.

L'un est à Serpentard, c'est le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange !

Harry s'efforça de se calmer. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de cette femme une haine sourde prenait possession de lui. Et il savait que la haine ne le conduirait qu'au désastre.

L'autre est à Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle Eridan Droujes, du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit...

Tu doutes que ce soit son vrai nom ? s'étonna Rémus.

Je ne sais pas. Elle est vraiment mystérieuse...

Et Harry énuméra toutes les bizarreries qui suivaient la jeune fille.

... et Rogue a l'air de bien l'aimer...

Et cela t'embête ? Je peux t'assurer que le professeur Rogue est de notre côté, il n'aiderait jamais Voldemort.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr il le savait, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer.

Et puis, Dumbledore doit savoir qui elle est...

Lui par contre, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Et il ne m'a pas parlé depuis le mois de juin ! Mais elle m'inspire confiance ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Je suppose que ce serait stupide de te dire de te méfier de tes sentiments... Mais n'oublie pas que pour que traître il y ait, il faut qu'il y ait eu confiance...

Harry voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. A Peter Pettigrow. Leur ancien ami, le traître qui avait donné ses parents et permis à Voldemort de retrouver sa puissance !

Je sais... Mais tu crois vraiment qu'un mangemort pourrait dire que Voldemort est un abruti doublé d'un psychopathe ?

Rémus étouffa un rire.

Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

Ce sont ses mots exacts.

Et bien, il me paraît difficile que Voldemort permette à l'un de ses serviteurs de l'insulter. Mais en tout cas, en voilà une qui ne semble guère craindre celui-dont-seul-le-nom-terrorise ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ne faire confiance à personne, c'est s'imposer une vie bien triste. A toi de voir, je ne vois pas quel conseil judicieux je pourrais te donner. Mais si tu veux vraiment mon avis, et d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, elle me paraît bien sympathique ! Et qu'en pensent Ron et Hermione ?

Ils ne savent pas trop. Ils la trouvent mystérieuse mais ils me font confiance... Ils ont peut être tort, c'est moi qui les mets en danger...

Harry ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, même de le penser !

Eridan m'a dit la même chose...

Et bien au moins, elle me paraît très sensée cette jeune fille. Et de bon conseil ! J'essayerai toujours de voir ce que je peux tirer du professeur Rogue...

Tu vis ici maintenant ? finit par demander Harry.

Oui. La famille Weasley y passe la plus grande partie et Tonks et Maugrey aussi quand ils ne sont pas en mission du moins...

Mais il t'arrive d'être seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Rémus détourna la tête mais trop tard. Harry avait vu ses yeux se voiler de tristesse. Ils restèrent silencieux quelque temps, tous deux plongés dans cette tristesse qu'ils partageaient, ressentant le même vide...

Ils furent troublés par la voix de madame Weasley qui les appelait pour manger. Harry vit alors Rémus changer totalement d'expression. Il s'était composé un masque d'impassibilité. Pour cacher sa tristesse aux autres. Le même masque qu'Eridan affichait presque en permanence et que ne révélait que la couleur de ses yeux, ses yeux qui passaient si facilement du vert sapin au bleu le plus clair...

Alors papa, que vas-tu décider pour les élections ? demanda Ginny alors qu'ils étaient tous à table.

Arthur Weasley eut l'air gêné.

Je ne me sens pas vraiment la fibre d'un Premier ministre, bredouilla-t-il. Bien sûr, je suis honoré d'avoir été nominé mais...

Il avait maintenant le même air que Ron quand il était embarrassé. Harry se tourna vers ce dernier. Il avait exactement le même air "je te l'avais bien dit" qu'Hermione affichait souvent. Harry sourit mais il se rembrunit en repensant à ce qu'Eridan avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient parlé des élections.

Il paraît que Gédéon Ulric Charon est un proche de Voldemort, ou du moins son banquier, dit-il soudain.

Qui t'a dit cela ?! demanda Maugrey, suspicieux.

Harry se tourna vers Rémus, cherchant un soutien. Rémus ne parut tout d'abord pas comprendre puis il ouvrit des yeux surpris.

Et bien, voilà une adolescente bien renseignée, murmura-t-il.

En effet, il semblerait qu'il soit loin d'être l'honnête homme d'affaires qu'il prétend être, dit Arthur Weasley. Malheureusement, il est très bien vu par les électeurs sorciers et a d'importantes chances d'être élu...

On ne peut pas laisser élire un proche de Voldemort ! s'exclama Harry.

Les autres hochèrent la tête mais ne dirent rien. Sans doute ne savaient-ils pas comment faire. Harry s'étonna. Quelle que soit la manière dont Eridan avait obtenu cette information, elle était juste ! Mais c'était étrange. D'après la réaction de Maugrey, cette information était plutôt secrète... Mais ce n'était pas la seule information sur les mangemorts et Voldemort qu'Eridan connaissait. Après tout, elle savait que Voldemort avait été à Poudlard, à Serpentard dont il était l'héritier... Elle devait probablement savoir aussi son véritable nom puisqu'elle savait aussi que son père était un moldu, cela elle l'avait crié à Lestrange quand il avait insulté Hermione. Décidément, Eridan savait beaucoup de choses sur Voldemort. Trop pour que ce soit normal ! Il faudrait quand même qu'un jour il sache qui elle était. Qui elle était vraiment et pourquoi elle semblait mieux connaître Voldemort que le monde sorcier ! Et aussi, il faudrait qu'il découvre à qui elle lui faisait penser. Parce qu'elle lui faisait vraiment penser à quelqu'un parfois. Surtout quand ses yeux devenaient bleus mais parfois c'était juste des expressions qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir vues. Mais quand et sur qui ?

Après le repas, Harry s'installa à nouveau devant la cheminée. Ron et Ginny discutaient, manifestement à propos d'Hermione et Harry ne tenait absolument pas à être pris à partie. Il préférait de loin se plonger dans le journal de Sirius. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ouvert, c'était le fameux match Gryffondor contre Serpentard qu'il avait lu la veille de Halloween. C'était encore une lettre de Sirius qui résumait les deux mois qui suivaient le match. Il reparlait de la jeune Serpentard mais comme dans la lettre précédente, son nom et son visage étaient comme brouillés. A ce que pouvait voir Harry, la jeune fille s'était parfaitement intégrée au groupe des maraudeurs ce qui était doublement étonnant. D'une part parce qu'il paraissait difficile pour une fille de s'intégrer dans un groupe typiquement masculin mais surtout parce qu'elle était Serpentard parmi des Gryffondors ! C'était surtout cela qui paraissait aberrant à Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son père et son parrain pouvaient faire abstraction des rivalités entre la maison du lion et celle du serpent. Cette amitié, à cette époque comme dans celle d'Harry, paraissait impossible. Mais il devait reconnaître que cela avait un réel intérêt pour les Gryffondors. En effet, la jeune fille livrait le mot de passe des Serpentards ou attaquait même ses camarades de maison dans leurs propres quartiers sans le moindre problème. Mais ce qui étonnait encore plus Harry c'était l'absence de réaction de la part des autres Serpentards, et aussi dans une moindre mesure de la part des professeurs. La jeune fille semblait bénéficier d'une certaine impunité qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

Il sortit donc du journal de Sirius. Le seul qui pourrait le renseigner maintenant, c'était Rémus. Mais Rémus était en réunion avec les autres membres de l'Ordre et bien sûr, il lui était impossible d'assister à la réunion ! Ce fut donc un peu boudeur qu'Harry rejoignit Ron et Ginny.

Trois jours passèrent dans une ambiance de préparation de fête. Les trois adolescents avaient été recrutés pour décorer la maison et madame Weasley cuisinait presque du matin jusqu'au soir. Ron était particulièrement lunatique : il passait de la mauvaise humeur à la mélancolie en quelques secondes à peine et Harry et Ginny passaient leur temps ou à le consoler ou à fuir ses mouvements d'humeur.

Le matin du 24 décembre, Bill et Fleur Delacour arrivèrent square Grimmaurd. Ils furent suivis par Maugrey et les jumeaux, puis un peu plus tard Charlie et Tonks arrivèrent en même temps sous les regards scrutateurs de Ginny.

Harry se sentait bien dans cette ambiance festive, d'autant plus qu'il était entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Il était comme en famille, particulièrement avec les Weasley qui le considérait ou comme un frère supplémentaire ou comme un fils.

Les jumeaux avaient utilisé leur poudre arc-en-ciel pour mettre de l'ambiance, tout le monde riait, une délicieuse odeur de cuisine flottait dans toute la maison... Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Noël précédent, ils l'avaient passé avec Sirius et que cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas là. Il ne serait plus jamais là... Mais à l'instar de Rémus, Harry se forçait à offrir aux autres un visage gai et détendu. Il ne voulait pas leur gâcher la fête !

En fin d'après-midi, Harry n'y tint plus et il monta discrètement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Hedwige se posa sur ses genoux, comme pour le consoler. Harry sursauta. Il avait failli oublier quelque chose ! Il tira un petit paquet de sous son lit et l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette. Il réussit à extirper de ses affaires un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Mais il fut très vite arrêté dans son élan. Que pouvait-il lui écrire ? Et de toute manière, avait-il raison de lui envoyer un cadeau ? Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle prenne cela mal, surtout si comme il le pensait, elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux à Noël ! Il prit sa plume et inscrivit : Joyeux Noël Eryn ! Il ne signa pas, la chouette et le surnom étaient assez significatifs. Du moins, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait...

Il lança la chouette par la fenêtre au moment où Ron entrait dans la chambre pour se changer.

Tu as envoyé ton cadeau à Eridan ? demanda-t-il.

Et toi, tu l'as envoyé à Hermione ?

Pas encore, je...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard étonné puis dévalèrent les escaliers pour voir qui étaient le ou les nouveaux venus.

Ron poussa un cri de joie en reconnaissant Hermione et ses parents. Manifestement, monsieur et madame Weasley les avaient invités et avaient voulu faire une surprise à leurs enfants et Harry. Les parents d'Hermione paraissaient un peu intimidés mais Arthur Weasley entreprit de les mettre à l'aise en leur posant des questions qui, pour des moldus, avaient vraiment quelque chose de risible, notamment à propos des prises et de l'électricité.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard à la fois ravi et amusé en voyant l'expression de Ron. Celui-ci souriait aux anges et Harry et Ginny devaient se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire.

C'est vraiment génial que tu sois là, Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Depuis quand savais-tu que tu allais nous rejoindre ?

Mes parents me l'ont dit il y a à peine quelques heures et je vais passer le reste des vacances ici...

Harry sourit. Il était très heureux qu'Hermione soit avec eux et le bonheur de Ron faisait plaisir à voir !

La fête battait son plein et Harry avait réussi à chasser ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Il avait décidé de profiter de l'instant présent, de profiter de ses amis... même si ce devait être la dernière fois ! Même si le lendemain en se levant, tout lui paraissait encore plus noir, même s'il se sentait encore plus seul... même si le désespoir l'engloutissait... Ce soir là, il ferait la fête avec ses amis, sa famille et il oublierait pour une soirée le destin qui l'emprisonnait, les ombres de ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute...

Cette fête fut mémorable par bien des aspects : Tonks faisant dégringoler tout le buffet en dansant, les jumeaux provoquant par leurs pitreries des «Mais c'est insenseu ! » de la part de Fleur Delacour, Ron finissant par inviter Hermione pour la dernière danse de la soirée...

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ginny jaillirent dans la chambre des garçons alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Hermione tenait dans sa main un petit objet scintillant. En le voyant, Ron se leva et sortit de la chambre presque en courant sous les regards étonnés des trois autres.

Après la sortie précipitée de Ron, Harry tourna à nouveau ses regards vers les deux filles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui montra le petit objet scintillant. Il avait la forme d'une épingle à cheveux plate et large d'un demi-centimètre dans un métal doré qui était probablement de l'or. L'objet était couvert de fines gravures représentant les différents alphabets connus et même des hiéroglyphes et des idéogrammes chinois. Les gravures ressortaient d'autant plus qu'elles dégageaient une lueur cuivrée et se déplaçaient sur l'objet.

C'est un marque-page magique qui empêche des inconnus d'ouvrir le livre dans lequel il se trouve et comme c'est aussi un magnifique bijou, on peut aussi le mettre en broche ou dans les cheveux, expliqua Hermione. Tu sais qui me l'a offert ?

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, c'était trop bien trouvé, presque trop beau... Il s'efforça de ne pas rire mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Hermione et Ginny le regardaient sans comprendre.

Je crois que c'est Ron, réussit-il à dire.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Quant à Hermione, elle avait soudain rougi.

Pourquoi s'est-il enfui dans ce cas ?

Il a dû croire que tu n'aimais pas son cadeau...

Hermione rougit de plus belle plus elle se précipita en dehors de la chambre. Harry supposa qu'elle était partie à la recherche de Ron.

Tu l'as aidé à choisir ? demanda Ginny.

Non. Il ne voulait même pas me montrer ce qu'il avait acheté...

Tu veux dire qu'il a trouvé ça tout seul ?!

Manifestement Ginny ne voulait pas croire que son frère habituellement si maladroit quand il était question de filles et encore plus d'Hermione, si jaloux, si peu subtil, si... Ron ! puisse avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas non plus par contre la réaction de Ron, elle, était tout à fait normale !

Harry et Ginny finirent par descendre et rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sans oser n'échanger un seul regard mais Hermione avait mis le bijou dans ses cheveux. Harry et Ginny eux arrivaient à peine à se retenir de rire en regardant leurs amis et cela donnait une ambiance assez étonnante mais les adultes préférèrent ne pas poser de questions.

Ils déjeunaient donc quand le faucon apparut. Harry n'aurait pu dire par où il était arrivé car il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'ils ne battent des ailes, perché sur la poignée d'un meuble. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le rapace qui les fixait de ses yeux perçants.

Maugrey se leva et, la baguette pointée vers l'animal, il voulut s'en approcher mais il avait à peine tendu la main vers l'oiseau qu'il la recula précipitamment pour ne pas se la faire déchiqueter. L'oiseau s'était mis à pousser des cris perçants et continuait de battre les ailes, manifestement dans l'intention d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Maugrey leva sa baguette avec la nette intention de l'utiliser quand Harry comprit. Il arrêta le vieil auror de justesse et se dirigea vers l'oiseau. Il tendit sa main, paume ouverte sans cesser de fixer l'oiseau des yeux. Il espérait qu'il avait bien compris et que l'oiseau ne l'attaquerait pas. Mais il avait aperçu la lettre que l'animal portait à la patte et au point où il en était, il pouvait bien croire que c'était pour lui !

L'oiseau s'envola et vint se poser sur le bras d'Harry. Le jeune homme plia sous le poids du rapace et grimaça en sentant les serres s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Mais l'oiseau le laissa prendre la lettre avant de s'envoler et de disparaître.

Harry ouvrit la lettre. Elle ne contenait qu'une photographie sans le moindre mot. Harry manqua la laisser tomber en reconnaissant les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Peter Pettigrow embrassant la robe de Voldemort ! Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cela ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Tu peux utiliser cette photo pour innocenter et réhabiliter Sirius ! s'écria Hermione qui s'était approchée avec Ron et Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait pas du tout penser à cela mais elle avait raison... Mais Maugrey lui arracha pratiquement la photographie des mains et les adultes partirent s'enfermer dans l'une des pièces malgré les protestations d'Harry.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Harry demanda :

Et comment penses-tu t'y prendre pour réhabiliter Sirius ? En vérité, cette photo ne constitue pas une preuve, cela pourrait être un montage...

C'est vrai, mais on peut l'utiliser pour inscrire le doute dans l'esprit des gens...

Comment ça ? demanda Ginny.

Il faut publier cette photo dans un journal ! Avec un article où Harry révélera la vérité...

Et tu crois vraiment que le ministère va nous laisser publier qu'il a commis une grave erreur et condamner un innocent ? ironisa Ron.

Il suffit d'attendre les élections et que nous ayons un nouveau ministre de la magie, proposa Ginny.

Ce n'est pas la peine. On va faire comme la dernière fois...

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle.

On va utiliser le Chicaneur, je suis sûre que Luna acceptera d'en parler à son père !

Et tu crois que Rita Skeeter acceptera d'écrire l'article ? demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

S'il le faut je l'écrirai, ça ne doit pas être trop difficile si elle y arrive !

Ginny approuva et lui proposa son aide avec une certaine excitation.

Et tu crois vraiment que ça convaincra les gens ? s'inquiéta Harry.

En tout cas, ça les ferra douter ! Franchement, Harry Potter défendant celui qui est accusé d'avoir livré ses parents à Voldemort, si tu confirmes il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils pensent qu'on leur ment !

Harry hocha la tête. Réhabiliter Sirius. Cela au moins, il pouvait le faire pour lui... Du moins s'il parvenait à récupérer la photographie ! Mais ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de convaincre Rémus s'ils lui disaient que c'était pour innocenter Sirius...

Ça m'a donné une idée ! s'exclama soudain Hermione.

Encore ! murmura Ron sous les rires des trois autres.

On va pouvoir utiliser les médias comme arme contre Voldemort. Pour essayer de détourner ceux qui seraient éventuellement tenter de le suivre... On pourrait raconter qui il est vraiment, ce que sont ses mangemorts pour lui, comment il les punit...

Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Bien sûr, on commencera par s'occuper de l'histoire de Sirius...

La suite des vacances se passa dans l'attente de la réponse de Luna aux propositions faîtes par Hermione et dans la rédaction de l'article, travail dans lequel Ginny montra des dispositions certaines qui inquiéta un peu Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour faire confiance à des journalistes !

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Harry se rappela qu'il voulait parler à Rémus de la jeune Serpentard du journal de Sirius. Il chercha donc le maraudeur. Il le trouva assis, tout seul, devant la cheminée du salon.

J'ai bien avancé dans le journal... commença-t-il.

Et ça te plaît ?

Oui beaucoup. Mais il y a un problème. Il y a un personnage dont le nom et le visage restent cachés...

Tiens, c'est étonnant. Je suppose que Sirius a jeté un sort sur le journal pour le cacher quand il a décidé de le continuer l'année dernière...

Mais toi tu vas pouvoir me dire qui elle était. C'était une jeune Serpentard qui est devenue votre amie après un match de Quidditch. Tu dois bien t'en souvenir...

Rémus devint soudain très pâle. Manifestement il voyait très bien de qui il parlait.

Qui était-elle ? Tu crois que je pourrais la rencontrer ?

Rémus ne répondit rien aussi Harry insista-t-il.

Si Sirius a jugé bon de cacher son nom et son visage, je suppose que je dois respecter sa décision...

Harry voulut s'insurger mais il se calma en voyant le regard empli de tristesse de Rémus.

Tu peux me dire au moins ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Non. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis une quinzaine d'années...


	11. Comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interd...

Merci pour vos reviews et tout particulièrement à mes deux fidèles lectrices Ange.Lou et Opalina. Quant à toi, Anagramme, décidément tu es partout !

Pour répondre à tes questions Opalina, il n'y a aucune référence à des voyages dans le temps dans cette fic. Quant au lien que tu suggère… si je te répondais, il n'y aurait plus de suspense ! Sinon, moi aussi je trouve que Ron et Hermione sont trop mignons. Et tu vas voir, cela continue…

J'ai un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres car je mets cette fic sur d'autre site. Alors si j'ai beaucoup de commentaires, je pourrais peut être poster un peu plus souvent jusqu'à ce que j'ai ratrappé le retard qu'il y a ici par rapport aux autres sites.

Aller, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interdite est…

Harry avait repris le Poudlard Express avec une certaine joie mais aussi avec une certaine angoisse. Il craignait un peu ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus à Poudlard et il n'aimait pas laisser Rémus seul avec ses tristes pensées. Surtout qu'il semblait encore plus triste depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de la jeune Serpentard. Mais Rémus n'avait rien voulu lui dire à ce sujet et la seule chose que Harry avait pu tirer de lui, c'était que la jeune fille avait beaucoup compté pour Sirius, mais cela il s'en était déjà aperçu !

Mais Harry était aussi heureux de pouvoir retrouver Eridan. Il se demandait bien comment la jeune fille avait passé les vacances de Noël et il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle pendant les vacances. Mais Hermione avait sans doute raison quand elle disait que la jeune fille n'avait pas paru triste de rester seule à Poudlard et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… Il y avait aussi autre chose. Il craignait un peu sa réaction par rapport au cadeau qu'il lui avait envoyé… Mais bien sûr, cette angoisse n'avait rien à voir avec les autres et de celle-là, il n'en avait pas parlée à Ron, Hermione et Ginny !

Ils croisèrent Eridan alors qu'ils se rendaient à la tour de Gryffondor. La jeune fille sourit en les voyant. Harry, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou. C'était bien la licorne ailée qu'il lui avait offerte. Au moins, il pouvait se dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La licorne correspondait très bien à Eridan et elles semblaient bien s'entendre… La licorne battit des ailes en le voyant et Eridan jeta un regard amusé à Harry. Ce dernier releva vivement la tête. Il devait avoir l'air idiot et il était probablement devenu écarlate…

Les vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda Eridan.

Hermione entreprit de les lui raconter avec force détails :

… Et toi, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée toute seule ?

Je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait les professeurs Rogue, Hagrid et Firenze. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec eux… Et j'ai aussi discuté avec un certain elfe de maison nommé Dobby… Il m'a raconté des tas de choses intéressantes à propos de toi, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir encore davantage. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu raconter l'elfe de maison ! Sans doute des choses très embarrassantes connaissant Dobby… et au vu du sourire d'Eridan !

Nous avons reçu une photo représentant Voldemort et Pettigrow, dit très vite Harry pour changer de sujet.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux d'Eridan et Harry aurait dit que maintenant c'était elle qui paraissait gênée. Mais cette impression ne dura qu'une seconde et Harry n'y pensa plus.

Une photo de Voldemort ! Vous savez qui l'a prise ? Non… Et qu'allez-vous en faire ?

Hermione lui expliqua son idée d'utiliser la presse dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Eridan sembla trouver l'idée très intéressante.

Il y aurait des tas de choses intéressantes à raconter sur Voldemort et que les gens ne connaissent pas. Rien que sur ses origines...

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête.

Au fait, ajouta Eridan en s'adressant à Hermione, tu as trouvé le sortilège pour connaître l'empreinte magique de l'hydre ?

Non. Je n'ai pas trouvé la potion, pas même dans la réserve ! Pourtant je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue nous en a déjà parlée…

Peut être que cette potion fait partie de ses recherches et comme il n'a jamais pu les faire publier…

Les quatre autres adolescents la regardèrent les yeux éberlués.

Quelles recherches ?

Ses recherches en potion. Celles qu'il a faites juste après être sorti de Poudlard. Evidement, il ne s'y est pas consacrées longtemps mais il a pu obtenir des résultats. Je lui demanderai si vous voulez…

Harry eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Etonnement qui n'était pas seulement dû au fait que Rogue ait fait des recherches en potion dans sa jeunesse mais surtout parce qu'Eridan le savait. Etait-ce Rogue qui le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle allait le voir ? Mais pourquoi se confiait-il à une élève et qui plus est à une Gryffondor ?! C'était au-dessus de l'entendement d'Harry…

Les cours reprirent, accompagnés des devoirs, des séances d'occlumencie avec Rogue, des entraînements de Quidditch et des réunions de l'AD. Harry était surtout pris par les entraînements de Quidditch car le match contre les Poufsouffles approchait. Et même si Harry doutait qu'il puisse être aussi difficile que celui contre les Serpentards, il voulait le gagner. En fait, il avait envie que son équipe remporte ses trois matchs pour la première fois depuis… très longtemps ! En tout cas, Gryffondor n'avait jamais gagné ses trois matchs depuis qu'il était lui-même élève de Poudlard mais cette année, ce serait différent. Cette année, Gryffondor remporterait tous ses matchs… après tout, aucun match ne pouvait être pire que le dernier. Il n'y avait sûrement rien de pire que de se faire attaquer par un groupe de harpies !

Au premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry se dirigea vers Hagrid sous les regards d'Hermione. Tous les deux avaient parlé pendant les vacances et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils devaient parler à Hagrid. Harry ne se souvenait plus comment il se faisait que c'était lui qui devait s'y coller mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Tout le monde était trop occupé par les snorks qu'ils devaient étudier. Les snorks étaient de petites bêtes poilus aux grands yeux rouges, aux longues oreilles poilues et aux dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. En plus de ça, leurs bras se terminaient par deux pinces comme un sécateur et s'ils ne mesuraient guère plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, ils semblaient particulièrement agressifs. D'après ce qu'avaient dit Hagrid, avec ravissement, ils étaient très dangereux quand ils étaient en bande et suffisamment courageux (Malfoy avait dit stupides et Harry était pour une fois et pour son plus grand déplaisir assez d'accord avec lui) pour attaquer un troll. Apparemment, ils ne se souciaient guère du fait que la plupart d'entre eux finissaient aplatis comme des crêpes et continuaient d'attaquer jusqu'à avoir tué leur proie en lui inoculant un poison qui infectait ses blessures et pourrissait ses chairs, ou que plus un snork ne soit vivant.

Harry avait la nausée rien qu'en y pensant et il se demanda si finalement il ne préférait pas parler à Hagrid.

Hagrid, chuchota-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait de Graup ?

Il est toujours dans la forêt ! Il a fait de gros progrès en anglais ! Mais je n'ai pas pu lui chercher une compagne, je n'en ai pas eu le temps cet été…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Il est beaucoup plus calme, continuait Hagrid sans s'apercevoir de l'air qu'affichait Harry. Ça serait bien que toi et tes amis alliez lui rendre une petite visite. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il s'habitue à voir d'autres sorciers que moi…

Hagrid paraissait tellement ravi de parler de son demi-frère qu'il n'aperçut pas la grimace d'horreur et de panique d'Harry.

D'ailleurs, il se souvient très bien d'Hermione. Il m'en a souvent parlé. Tu sais qu'il l'appelle Hermy ?

Harry hésita entre éclater de rire ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se souvenait aussi qu'Hermione n'avait accepté le surnom que parce qu'elle était terrifiée… Et à raison !

Il serait vraiment très content de la voir… Il est si gentil… et si petit…

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa langue.

Quand il retourna vers ses amis, il décida qu'il aurait préféré étudier les snorks plutôt que de parler à Hagrid. Et quand il leur rapporta sa conversation avec le demi-géant, il put constater qu'Hermione avait profondément blêmi à tel point qu'elle rivalisait presque avec Malfoy question blancheur.

Il avait bien sûr dû expliquer à Eridan qui était Graup mais étonnamment la jeune fille n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière en apprenant que son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques était un demi-géant et qu'il avait laissé son demi-frère, un géant à part entière celui-là, dans la forêt interdite.

Il me l'avait déjà dit, leur avait-elle simplement répondu sous leurs regards ahuris. Pendant les vacances…

Harry faillit s'étonner de la confiance d'Hagrid avant de se rappeler que le demi-géant faisait confiance à la grande majorité des gens et qu'en plus, Eridan avait la confiance et l'amitié de Buck.

C'était le premier samedi de février et Harry devait retrouver les autres joueurs de Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le match contre les Poufsouffles approchait de plus en plus et Harry avait redoublé les séances d'entraînements malgré le froid, la neige et le brouillard… et au grand déplaisir de la plupart des joueurs. Le seul qui ne se plaignait pas était Ron mais Harry savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch. C'était juste que son ami préférait penser au match qu'à la saint Valentin qui approchait elle aussi.

Harry sourit en voyant l'air de Ron. Aurait-il le courage de franchir le pas cette fois-ci ?

Tout le monde sur son balai ! cria Harry alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

Mais il fait encore plus froid là-haut ! se plaignit Katie.

Et tu nous as fait lever avant le soleil, grogna Mélina.

Alors qu'on est le week-end ! continua Mathias.

Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Il faut absolument qu'on gagne contre les Poufsouffles ! Et les conditions du match peuvent être encore pires !

Une tempête de neige, peut être ? ironisa Ginny.

La jeune fille tremblait et soufflait sur ses mains pour essayer de les empêcher de geler. Harry se sentit un peu coupable mais il se reprit rapidement en pensant au prochain match.

Vous aurez plus chauds quand vous vous activerez !

Cinq de ses joueurs grimacèrent, soupirèrent mais finirent par enfourcher leur balai. Ron gardait les yeux baissés et Harry dut le secouer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne reprenne pied dans la réalité.

Harry devait reconnaître que les joueurs ne s'étaient jamais autant démenés qu'en cette séance d'entraînement mais les trois quarts de leurs actions étaient parfaitement inutiles et la plupart du temps inefficaces.

Concentrez-vous un peu ! s'exclama Harry.

Je ne peux pas tenir ma batte, j'ai les doigts gelés ! se défendit Mélina approuvée par Mathias qui laissa tomber sa batte et feignit de ne pouvoir éviter un cognard.

Et nous on ne peut pas voir les anneaux car le vent nous fait pleurer ! continua Ginny approuvée par les deux autres poursuiveurs.

De plus, le souaffle glisse tant il est recouvert de glace ! cria Katie qui venait de laisser tomber la grosse balle pour la douzième fois au moins.

Plus qu'une dernière figure ! finit par dire Harry devant les regards suppliants de ses camarades.

C'était une figure complexe qui demandait la participation de tous les joueurs mais qui permettait de feinter toutes sortes d'adversaires et de marquer un but.

Au bout de trois heures d'entraînement, Harry finit par laisser partir les joueurs. Avant de partir, Ginny lui jeta un regard noir, à lui glacer les sangs s'il n'était pas déjà entièrement gelé. Seul Ron l'attendit et ne lui adressa aucune plainte. Harry le trouvait beaucoup trop songeur, même compte tenu de l'approche de la saint Valentin. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose qu'il leur cachait…

Ils furent étonnés de ne trouver ni Hermione ni Eridan dans la salle commune et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand ils ne les trouvèrent pas non plus à la bibliothèque. Ils finirent par tomber sur Pattenrond qui leur présenta un papier accroché à son collier. Harry le saisit et lut à voix haute.

9h30 Eridan et moi sommes allés rendre visite à Graup dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid a tellement insisté quand nous sommes allés le voir… Et Eridan doit transmettre un message de Firenze aux centaures. Nous devrions être de retour vers onze heures, onze heures trente… signée Hermione.

Elles sont complètement folles ! s'horrifia Ron. Quant à Hagrid…

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'était pas loin de penser la même chose que son meilleur ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris ?!

Il est plus de midi, s'inquiéta Ron en regardant sa montre.

Elles devraient déjà être rentrées… Il leur est peut être arrivé quelque chose…

Evidemment qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! Elles sont allées voir un géant ! Et des centaures qui attaquent les humains ! Sans compter les araignées, les… les… tout ce qui traîne dans cette forêt !

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elles ont pu aller là-bas ! Hermione connaît pourtant bien les dangers de cette forêt…

Ron pâlit tout d'un coup, attirant l'attention d'Harry.

Il, il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit… bredouilla le jeune homme. Hier, j'ai… j'ai vu Eridan. Elle parlait avec Malfoy ! Et ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de se disputer… Je n'ai pas pu entendre leur conversation car je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent, mais Eridan semblait demander à Malfoy de faire quelque chose…

Et à ton avis, il allait le faire ?

Ron hocha la tête. Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce que tout cela pouvait signifier. La veille, Eridan parlait avec Malfoy, le fils d'un mangemort, et ce jour là, elle et Hermione se rendaient dans la forêt. Et n'en revenaient pas ! Harry ne voulait pas penser qu'Eridan put être une traître, encore moins qu'elle ait pu emmener Hermione dans un piège… mais c'était troublant… Et le fait que Malfoy soit prêt à obéir à quelqu'un l'était tout autant. Car connaissant le blond, cela ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de très important et pas une mystérieuse inconnue venant d'Amérique du Sud !

Si ça se trouve, elles sont sur le chemin du retour. Si on s'avançait à leur rencontre, proposa Harry en essayant de faire fuir ses doutes et ses craintes.

Ron hocha la tête. Les deux garçons reprirent leurs capes et sortirent dans le froid de février.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige qui couvrait tout en couche épaisse ce qui les ralentit un peu. La neige se mit à tomber et le vent redoubla. Harry et Ron pressèrent le pas pour se mettre à l'abri de la forêt.

La forêt était déjà peu engageante en temps normal mais là, elle était carrément effrayante. Le soleil qui n'arrivait déjà presque pas à percer les nuages ne passait pas dans la forêt qui était aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit. Et il y régnait un silence angoissant, à peine troublé par le bruit de la neige qui tombait.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent un instant à l'orée de la forêt, hésitant à faire un pas de plus.

Elles ont peut être besoin d'aide, finit par dire Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et les deux garçons s'engagèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Le silence qui y régnait était encore plus pesant, l'angoisse palpable et le danger étouffant. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse même lorsque pour la première fois dans la forêt interdite, il avait rencontré l'ombre de Voldemort. Comme cette fois là, il avait l'impression d'une présence étrangère à la forêt qui voulait la rejeter sans le pouvoir. Mais cette fois-ci, la présence n'avait rien d'affaibli, elle était prête à combattre… Et Harry avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus, il était la proie. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude… Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort qui était dans cette forêt, et s'il y était pour quelque chose, en tout cas sa cicatrice ne s'était pas manifestée. Mais Harry n'était pas certain de trouver cela rassurant pour autant car lors de l'attaque des hydres, celle des harpies et même celle des mangemorts, elle ne s'était pas particulièrement fait sentir… Le lien s'affaiblirait-il ? Pourtant il l'avait senti avant l'attaque des mangemorts sur Azkaban…

Harry et Ron marchaient dans la forêt, en direction de l'endroit où Harry pensait qu'était Graup. Les bruits de leurs pas étaient étouffés par la couche de neige qui avait réussi à passer les arbres mais leurs respirations résonnaient bizarrement dans cette atmosphère oppressante. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, les faisant sursauter puis se retourner brusquement, la baguette levée.

Ce n'était qu'une branche brisée par la neige, soupira de soulagement Harry. Mais il vaut mieux rester vigilant et garder nos baguettes sorties…

Ron hocha la tête sans rien dire. Harry pouvait voir qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas aperçu les traces des jeunes filles à cause de la neige qui tombait encore et toujours et rien n'indiquait qu'elles étaient passées par-là…

Ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans la forêt sans rencontrer la moindre âme qui vive ni la moindre trace mais au moins la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Soudain une flèche fila, passant entre leurs têtes pour aller se ficher dans le tronc de l'arbre immédiatement derrière eux. Les deux adolescents pointèrent leurs baguettes dans la direction d'où venait la flèche. Des bruissements se faisaient entendre dans les fourrés et bientôt, une dizaine de centaures à l'air inquiet en sortirent.

Ce ne sont que des élèves de Poudlard, soupira un centaure au pelage blanc tâché de noir.

Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! s'exclama un autre centaure dans lequel Harry reconnut Bane.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas baissé leurs baguettes mais ils hésitaient, n'osant pas bouger de peur de déclencher une réaction de la part des centaures.

Calme-toi, Bane ! Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un… dit le premier centaure.

Bane a raison sur un point, vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit un centaure roux d'une voix triste.

Harry reconnut Ronan.

C'est dangereux, il y a quelque chose qui rôde dans les sous-bois…

Les autres centaures jetèrent des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

Nous cherchons nos amies, bredouilla Harry. Vous les avez vues ?

Elles sont sûrement mortes et vous n'allez pas tarder à les rejoindre si vous ne quittez pas notre forêt !

Et bien Bane, tu étais beaucoup plus poli tout à l'heure ! se moqua le centaure à la robe bicolore.

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

Je vous entends bien mademoiselle, mais il a enfreint nos lois… C'est vrai mademoiselle, vous avez raison… Nous en parlerons au conseil, mademoiselle… dit le centaure noir et blanc d'une voix obséquieuse.

Bane releva la tête d'un air hautain mais il était rouge brique.

Harry et Ron se lançaient des regards, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rire ou s'inquiéter.

Si les personnes que vous cherchez sont deux jeunes filles dont l'une porte en collier une licorne ailée alors oui, nous les avons vues, coupa Ronan. Nous avons essayé de les dissuader de continuer car de grands dangers se cachent dans cette forêt, et des choses qui ne devraient pas s'y trouver… Mais elles ont dit qu'elles avaient quelque chose à faire ici…

Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans la forêt ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

Nous n'en savons rien mais c'est dangereux…

Les autres centaures l'approuvèrent en frappant le sol de leurs sabots.

Il y a longtemps que vous les avez vus ? demanda Harry.

Plusieurs heures déjà… Elles se dirigeaient vers la clairière où Hagrid cache son monstre… Si le destin le veut, elles y sont encore… mais j'en doute…

Ronan fit une geste de la tête aux autres centaures et tous disparurent à nouveau dans les fourrés.

Prenez garde à vous, dit Ronan en disparaissant à son tour.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Bane devant eux qui avaient l'air tiraillé par des pensées contradictoires.

Si vous les retrouvez vous pourrez dire à celle qui porte le nom d'une constellation qu'elle n'aura jamais rien à craindre des habitants de la forêt, finit-il par grommeler avant de disparaître.

Laissés seuls, les deux garçons commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans la forêt et qui peut effrayer les centaures ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

Et comment Eridan fait-elle pour se faire apprécier par les personnes et les êtres qui détestent tout le monde ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

On ferait mieux de se remettre en route, dit-il. Je crois que moins on restera dans cette forêt plus nous aurons de chance de ne pas y rencontrer la chose qui s'y cache et qui effraie tant les centaures…

Les deux adolescents reprirent donc leur route, s'enfonçant davantage encore dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ils furent rapidement obligés d'utiliser leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer car il faisait aussi sombre que par une nuit de nouvelle lune. Et comble de malchance, un épais brouillard s'était levé, stagnant en masses brumeuses entre les arbres dans une impression fantomatique. Les deux garçons n'y voyaient pas à deux pas malgré la lumière produite par leur baguette et ils étaient obligés d'avancer à l'aveuglette, les bras en avant pour ne pas se cogner aux troncs des arbres qu'ils ne voyaient qu'à la dernière seconde.

Tu es sûr que nous sommes dans la bonne direction ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

Je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne vois rien ! Et pour tout te dire, je ne sais même plus où nous sommes…

Malgré l'obscurité et le brouillard, Harry vit Ron se crisper d'inquiétude.

Graup est dans une clairière, une grande clairière pour qu'elle puisse le contenir. Et nous devrions y voir mieux sans le couvert des arbres. De plus, avec sa taille, on ne risque pas de le manquer !

Tu parles, on ne voit pas les arbres et pourtant, eux aussi, ils font plusieurs mètres de haut !

Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je l'appelle ? Non seulement je doute qu'il se souvienne de moi mais il pourrait très bien nous écraser par mégarde en cherchant où nous sommes. Sans compter que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attirer sur nous l'attention de la créature qui rôde dans la forêt et qui effraie les centaures…

Ron grommela quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Qu'avec la chance que nous avons, les filles sont rentrées depuis longtemps et nous attendent au chaud devant un bon feu ou dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur déjeuner !

Voilà pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu as faim ! Je croyais que c'était toi qui t'inquiétais de ce qui était arrivé aux filles. Et si tu veux mon avis, je préférerai qu'elles soient bien tranquillement devant le feu ou devant un bon ragoût que toutes seules dans cette maudite forêt !

Ron hocha la tête.

De toute façon, elles sont dans la forêt. Tu le sens comme moi n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, lui aussi avait ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elles étaient dans la forêt et qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Peut être qu'elles avaient été attaquées par cette chose dans la forêt…

Harry se figea soudain en entendant un bruit étrange. On aurait dit une respiration mais une respiration amplifiée.

Ron, tu entends ? chuchota Harry sans savoir pourquoi il baissait la voix.

Oui. On dirait quelqu'un qui a le rhume et qui renifle…

Je crois que c'est Graup.

Mais nous le verrions si c'était lui ! Tu m'as dit qu'il mesurait cinq mètres !

Il est encore loin, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'entend pas beaucoup… Allez viens, on n'a plus qu'à suivre le bruit !

Si c'est le vent, nous serons définitivement perdus, protesta Ron.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où le son semblait provenir. Ron finit par le rejoindre.

Les arbres se firent moins nombreux et moins serrés, le brouillard moins opaque. Ils étaient arrivés dans une large clairière. Harry distinguait deux sortes de collines brunes qui ressortaient dans le blanc de la neige.

Regarde ! Ce sont ces jambes. Il est assis…

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put prononcer le moindre mot quand il vit une énorme main balayer la neige qui se trouvait au sommet de l'une des collines, le genou du géant. Il l'ouvrit et la ferma plusieurs fois dans un geste qui le faisait ressemblait à une grosse carpe rousse.

Il est fou, murmura-t-il. Hagrid est fou…

Harry lui donna une claque dans le dos pour le sortir de son ébahissement.

Voilà Graup. Hagrid a dit qu'il avait fait des progrès en anglais, voyons ça. Graup ! hurla-t-il.

Une énorme main heurta le sol, le faisant trembler.

QUI APPELLE GRAUP ? rugit le géant.

De la neige s'envola, comme soufflée par un vent violent. Du brouillard apparut la tête difforme du géant qui essayait manifestement d'apercevoir ceux qui l'avaient dérangé. Harry sentit tout son courage s'évanouir à la vue de la main qui cherchait à l'atteindre mais il continua vaillament.

Graup, c'est moi Harry ! Tu te souviens ? Hagrid nous a présentés…

AMIS HAGRID ?

Oui, oui ! C'est ça nous sommes des amis de Hagrid, il ne serait pas content si tu nous faisais du mal…

GRAUP PAS FAIRE MAL AMIS HAGRID ! assura le géant ce qui rassura quelque peu Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé.

Il ne nous fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'a laissé le ramener ici ?! Et il est fou pour envoyer Hermione voir ce… ce monstre !

Hagrid n'a jamais considéré comme nous ce qui était dangereux…

Tu veux dire qu'il est totalement inconscient oui !

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour parler d'Hagrid et de sa passion par tout ce qui pouvait brûler, écraser, déchirer, dévorer… les êtres humains.

Graup, nous cherchons nos amies. Eridan et Hermione…

HERMY ?

Oui, c'est ça Hermy ! Tu l'as vue ?

HERMY VENIR VOIR GRAUP MAIS PARTIE MAINTENANT.

D'accord, il y a longtemps qu'elle est partie ?

Graup le regarda sans comprendre. Manifestement, le temps n'était pas un concept qu'il comprenait.

C'est pas grave Graup… Dis-moi juste par où elles sont parties…

Le géant sembla réfléchir ce qui lui donnait une expression très bizarre et un peu inquiétante sur le visage. Ses paupières étaient plissées sur ses petits yeux, ses sourcils de la même couleur que les broussailles s'étaient rapprochés ne formant plus qu'une seule ligne et sa bouche était figée dans un rictus qui laissait apparaître un nombre trop important pour un humain de dents jaunes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques mètres. Certes, le géant semblait s'être beaucoup calmé mais Harry ne tenait pas à ce qu'il puisse le toucher, même s'il avait de bonnes intentions.

PARTIES LA-BAS ! finit par dire le géant en pointant son énorme main vers sa droite vers ce qui semblait être un chemin.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'indiquait le géant. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres que Graup se désintéressait déjà d'eux et entamait de faire une monstrueuse boule de neige.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont encore allées faire ? Je croyais qu'elles devaient juste aller voir Graup et les centaures… s'inquiéta Ron.

Elles auront vu un animal ou une plante rare… Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?!

Harry ne voulait surtout pas que Ron prononce à nouveau ses doutes quant à la loyauté d'Eridan. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre à nouveau dire qu'elle parlait avec Malfoy et qu'elle semblait lui donner des ordres. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à tout ce qui était bizarre chez elle ni à toutes les attaques qu'ils ne cessaient d'essuyer cette année. Des attaques dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'à presque toutes les attaques, elle avait été aussi en danger que les autres et qu'elle les avait aidés à survivre… Il ne voulait pas non plus penser que les filles étaient dans la forêt avec une créature qui effrayait les centaures, qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures sans avoir trouvé de traces d'elles… et que comble de malchance, la neige s'était remise à tomber en gros flocons tourbillonnants, transformant un peu plus le paysage. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas besoin de cela pour être complètement perdus !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Un ciel blanc qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une lueur fantomatique.

Aide-moi Sirius ! J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-il de manière à ce que Ron ne puisse pas l'entendre. Aide-nous à retrouver les filles ! Aide-moi à savoir si je dois me fier à mon instinct et faire confiance à Eridan...

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, Harry se demanda s'il avait bien raison de demander cela à Sirius. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait suggéré à ses parents de prendre Pettigrow comme gardien du secret alors qu'il s'était révélé être un traître à la solde de Voldemort. Sirius n'était peut être pas la personne la plus à même de lui dire à qui faire confiance… Mais à qui demander de l'aide ? Rémus, Ron et Hermione préféraient ne pas se prononcer, Dumbledore lui aurait probablement dit de se méfier d'Eridan vu comment il se comportait avec la jeune fille ! Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, Harry avait appris à ne plus compter sur Dumbledore, à ne plus croire qu'il était infaillible et qu'il savait tout !

Les deux garçons avançaient depuis près d'une heure sur l'étroit sentier que leur avait indiqué Graup. Ils n'avançaient pas vite à cause de la neige et des branches qui étaient tombées, brisées sous le poids de la neige. De plus, en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les sous-bois, ils avaient dû de nouveau utiliser leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer.

Un profond silence régnait dans la forêt et le moindre bruit résonnait d'une manière inquiétante.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de tous côtés, de tressaillir à chaque bruit même le plus minime et il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas emporté la boite offerte par Hagrid et dans laquelle il rangeait son Eclair de Feu. Le froid le mordait cruellement, il était trempé et ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir. A côté de lui, Ron avait cessé de se plaindre, probablement trop fatigué pour continuer et trop découragé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ils n'étaient même pas certains de se trouver encore sur le sentier. La neige avait tout recouvert et les arbres et les fourrés avaient tout envahis.

Il y eut soudain du mouvement dans le fourré devant eux. Les deux garçons pointèrent leurs baguettes, d'abord pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui remuait et ensuite pour se défendre car la chose paraissait assez grosse… Une longue branche de l'épaisseur d'une cuisse jaillit du fourré, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Une branche poilue et articulée…

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard paniqué. La branche semblait animée d'une vie propre. Ils ne furent pas longs à comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une branche n'était autre qu'une patte. Une gigantesque patte appartenant à une énorme araignée.

Harry essaya de tirer Ron en arrière avant que l'animal n'apparaisse en entier mais Ron était comme paralysé.

Deux yeux jaunes apparurent entre les branchages. Ils semblaient scruter les alentours et se posèrent quelques instants sur les deux garçons. Harry se sentit frémir sous le regard glacé du monstre mais il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de faire un pas. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus !

Une autre patte apparut.

On va se faire dévorer vivant ! cria Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer d'obliger ses jambes à se soulever. Le résultat fut encore pire, il se retrouva étalé dans la neige qui s'insinua dans ses vêtements. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir apparaître deux mandibules que la bête faisait claquer d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'engageante.

Le monstre apparut tout entier. Il devait facilement atteindre les deux mètres de hauteur et ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une inquiétante lueur. Un des enfants d'Aragog, sûrement ! Mais Harry s'aperçut rapidement que c'était de la peur qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'araignée géante. Et savoir que quelque chose avait réussi à terroriser une telle bête le rendait au bord de la panique.

L'araignée cracha sur eux une mixture gluante qui leur colla les bras au corps, les jambes entre elles, les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais contrairement à ce que craignait Harry, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour les dévorer et continua son chemin le plus rapidement possible compte tenu de ses jambes trop longues et trop fines pour sa corpulence. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry et Ron tentèrent de se libérer mais plus ils bougeaient, plus ils s'engluaient.

Je crois que le froid solidifie la toile, dit Ron au bout d'un certain temps.

Harry constata qu'il avait raison. Et une fois solide, la toile devenait aussi cassable.

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent donc le plus possible dans la neige, restant ensuite sans bouger en attendant que le froid solidifie leurs liens gluants.

Harry tremblait et claquait des dents. Il aurait parié que ses lèvres étaient bleues et cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il ne sentait plus ni ses doigts ni ses orteils. Quant à son nez, il avait l'impression que le moindre choc le briserait en mille morceaux.

Il finit par réussir à s'extirper de la neige et se jeta sur un arbre pour briser ses liens. Le choc lui fit moins mal que ce qu'il avait craint mais c'était sans doute le froid qui l'anesthésiait. Très probablement, il se retrouverait avec d'énormes ecchymoses quand il parviendrait à sortir de cette forêt. S'ils y arrivaient !

Harry vit Ron qui avait lui aussi réussi à se débarrasser de ses liens. Le jeune homme venait de se jeter un sort de réchauffement.

C'est Hermione qui me l'a appris, expliqua-t-il. Pour que je puisse jouer au Quidditch sans mourir geler...

Bonne idée ! Il faudra l'apprendre aux autres joueurs pour qu'ils arrêtent de se plaindre…

Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse les revoir… les autres joueurs !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait qu'ils allaient peut être mourir dans cette forêt, qu'Hermione et Eridan étaient peut être déjà mortes… Il ne supporterait pas que d'autres personnes meurent à cause de lui ! Et ce serait à cause de lui ! Et il savait aussi qu'il serait incapable de se remettre de la mort de ses amis. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cela une nouvelle fois…

Je me demande pourquoi elle ne nous a pas dévorés, dit soudain Ron.

Harry s'était lui aussi posé la question et la conclusion qu'il avait tirée de ses réflexions l'inquiétait particulièrement.

Elle avait trop peur pour s'attarder, finit par répondre Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui peut faire peur à un tel monstre ?!

Harry ne répondit rien. Là était bien la question…

En tout cas, je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer la chose qui effraie une araignée de deux mètres !

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons reprirent leur marche avançant droit devant eux puisqu'il n'y avait plus trace d'un chemin.

Harry n'aurait jamais crû que la forêt interdite fut si grande. Ils marchaient depuis des heures sans arriver à un bout de la forêt. A moins évidemment qu'ils ne tournent en rond depuis tout ce temps… Et puisque c'était samedi, personne ne s'apercevrait de leur disparition avant le soir au plus tôt. Car le week-end, il n'était pas très grave de ne pas assister aux repas. Mais peut être que Ginny ou Neville s'inquiéteraient et préviendraient quelqu'un… Malheureusement, ils avaient emporté le mot des filles et personne ne saurait donc où ils se trouvaient.

Harry se souvint du sort qu'Eridan avait utilisé pour retrouver Ginny. Ce sort aurait été bien pratique mais il se rappelait aussi qu'Hermione avait dit qu'elle n'avait trouvé nulle trace de ce sort dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Encore un des mystères d'Eridan…

Tu as entendu ? demanda Ron, troublant ses réflexions.

Quoi ?

Ecoute…

Le vent s'était levé, soufflant dans leur direction, portant le son de deux voix jusqu'à eux. Les deux garçons tendirent l'oreille.

Si on reste ici plus longtemps on va mourir gelée !

Mais si tu as une idée pour sortir, n'hésite pas ! Je suis prête à toutes les suggestions…

Harry et Ron reconnurent, avec surprise et soulagement, la voix des deux jeunes filles.

Tu ne connais aucun sort pour nous sortir de là ? demanda la voix d'Hermione.

C'est un lieu d'anti-magie ! La magie ne fonctionne pas ici !

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard étonné. Eridan avait l'air à deux doigts de la panique, elle qui ne perdait jamais son calme. Ils se mirent à courir vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix.

Il faut sortir d'ici ! assena Hermione.

On ne peut pas faire de magie ! Je ne peux rien faire !

Tu devrais commencer par te calmer…

Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Il n'y a aucune magie ici !

Les moldus arrivent bien à se débrouiller sans magie…

Ben pas moi !

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry et Ron s'inquiétèrent. S'ils ne les entendaient plus, ils n'arriveraient jamais à les retrouver…

On pourrait peut être essayer d'escalader. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de mètres… proposa Hermione.

Tu peux toujours essayer mais dans mon cas, ça ne sert à rien. Je n'y arriverai pas !

Tu n'as même pas essayé…

Je sais très bien ce dont je suis capable. Sans magie, je n'y arriverai jamais !

On peut très bien vivre sans magie ! s'énerva Hermione.

Pas moi !

Besoin d'un petit coup de main ?

Ron ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air rassuré.

Harry s'approcha. Les deux filles étaient dans une sorte de fosse d'une dizaine de mètres de profondeur et d'environ une douzaine de large et presque autant de long. Alors qu'Hermione se tenait debout au milieu du trou pour apercevoir les garçons, Eridan était assise, dos au mur et les genoux sous le menton. Elle gardait la tête baissée et les bras autour de ses genoux. C'était la première fois que Harry la voyait aussi fragile, démunie… et mal en point !

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Nous sommes tombés dans ce trou il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Nous avions entendu un bruit et tout d'un coup, le sol s'est dérobé sous nos pas. On a bien essayé de remonter mais aucun sort ne fonctionnait, expliqua Hermione. Apparemment nous sommes dans un lieu d'anti-magie…

Et c'est quoi un lieu d'anti-magie ? demanda Ron.

Un lieu où nulle magie ne fonctionne. C'est très difficile à créer, c'est un acte de haute magie… pour annihiler la magie !

Mais dans quel but ? s'étonna Harry.

Comme prison pour les sorciers ou les créatures magiques, murmura Eridan.

Mais pourquoi y aurait-il une prison dans la forêt interdite ? rétorqua Ron. C'est absurde…

Vous pouvez nous sortir de là ? demanda Hermione.

Comment ? Nous n'avons pas d'échelle ni de corde…

Vous, vous devriez pouvoir utiliser la magie. Enfin j'espère…

Harry et Ron se concertèrent pour savoir quel sort utiliser.

Le sort de Jackricot fait apparaître une échelle de corde, leur expliqua Hermione.

La jeune fille dut leur apprendre à utiliser ce sort et ils mirent bien une demi-heure pour faire apparaître une échelle qui ne s'effondre pas sous son propre poids.

Hermione se précipita et en quelques minutes, elle avait rejoint le sol de la forêt. Eridan mit beaucoup plus de temps. Elle avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement et chaque fois qu'elle agrippait l'échelle d'une main, elle grimaçait de douleur. Elle s'écroula presque sur le sol en arrivant. Harry la vit serrer ses mains gantées par ses étranges gants renforcés.

Tu ne sens plus tes doigts ? lui demanda-t-il en pensant qu'elle avait peut être des engelures.

Je les sens très bien !

La jeune fille se redressa rapidement. Elle semblait soudain aller beaucoup mieux. Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement un instant auparavant. Mais dès qu'elle était enfin sortie de son trou, elle avait paru en pleine forme, peut être même plus que les trois autres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient penchés au-dessus de la fosse d'anti-magie, essayant de comprendre à quoi elle avait bien pu servir. Eridan avait refusé de s'en approcher et elle lui tournait le dos.

Vous pouvez vous relever, dit-elle tout d'un coup. Je pense que je sais à quoi elle servait…

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. Devant eux se tenait un être monstrueux. A peine moins grand que Graup, il portait une tunique de berger et une énorme massue dans sa main de la taille d'une table. Et, au milieu de son front, il arborait un unique œil.

Un cyclope ! bredouilla Hermione.

A mon avis, c'est lui qui était dans la fosse, reprit Eridan calmement.

Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Les quatre adolescents n'avaient pas bougé, fixant le cyclope qui pour le moment ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de leur présence.

Une autre attaque, proposa Eridan.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de panique dans sa voix.

On devrait partir d'ici très vite ! murmura Harry.

Les autres hochèrent la tête mais, alors qu'ils contournaient la fosse, le cyclope s'aperçut de leur présence. Il poussa un grognement féroce et donna un coup de massue dans leur direction. Aucun d'eux ne fut touché ayant pu s'écarter à temps. Mais ils n'auraient pas forcément autant de chance la prochaine fois !

Harry essayait de trouver un moyen de battre le cyclope ou au moins de lui échapper mais il n'y en avait aucun. Ils étaient pris au piège entre la fosse et le géant borgne.

Décidément, on ne s'ennuie jamais ici ! ironisa Eridan. A votre avis, ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?


	12. interdite et y a de bonnes raisons!

JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !

Merci à tous mes reviewers, Ange.Lou, Opalina et and. Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 : interdite… et y a de bonnes raisons !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Eridan. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à être aussi ironique alors qu'ils avaient toutes les chances d'être très prochainement écrasés par la massue du cyclope. Surtout qu'il y avait encore peu de temps, elle était quasiment paniquée ! C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Prisonnière du trou d'anti-magie, les deux filles ne craignaient que d'attraper une pneumonie, alors que là, ils allaient tous se faire tuer ! Eridan avait décidément des réactions totalement inverses de celles auxquelles on pouvait s'attendre.

On pourrait peut être se réfugier dans le trou d'anti-magie, proposa Ron.

Le cyclope pourra nous suivre. Il ne pourra pas en sortir, comme nous, c'est tout ! le contredit Eridan. Et encore, apparemment il en est déjà sorti une première fois…

Justement, il n'aura peut être pas envie d'y retourner, proposa Hermione avant de pousser un hurlement.

Le cyclope avait lancé sa massue vers elle.

_Wingardium Leviosa _! hurlèrent Ron et Harry en même temps.

La massue s'échappa de la main du cyclope et commença à s'élever. Le cyclope grogna et rattrapa son arme, brisant le sort du même coup sous les regards abasourdis de deux garçons.

Ce n'est pas un troll, commença à expliquer Hermione qui tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Les cyclopes sont capables d'une certaine forme de magie, continua Eridan. Notamment d'empêcher leur arme de s'éloigner d'eux de plus d'un mètre.

Alors il devrait avoir encore moins envie de se retrouver dans le trou d'anti-magie, reprit Ron.

Et comment en sortirons-nous ?

Nous trouverons ! s'exclama Harry qui ne voyait aucune autre solution pour éviter de se faire écraser comme des snorks.

Je préfère finir écraser que retourner là-dedans, répondit Eridan d'un ton qui ne laissait absolument pas douter de son sérieux.

Les trois autres la regardèrent encore plus étonnés qu'auparavant. Décidément, Harry ne la comprenait plus. Comment pouvait-on préférer la mort ?

Le cyclope avait décidé de s'intéresser à Ron qui reculait dangereusement vers le trou tout en lançant des stupéfix parfaitement inefficaces. Harry et Hermione l'imitèrent sans d'autre effet que de manquer de peu se faire écraser par la massue du cyclope. Et de plus, ils étaient dorénavant tous les trois au bord du trou, coincés par le cyclope qui poussait ce qui ressemblaient à des cris de joie. Et quels que soient les sorts que les trois adolescents lui jetaient, cela ne faisait que l'énerver davantage.

Eh ! Imbécile ! Prends-toi toujours ça ! s'exclama soudain Eridan en jetant sur le cyclope une sorte de boule bleue qui crépitait, comme de l'électricité.

Le cyclope poussa un grognement de rage et, se désintéressant des trois adolescents, il chargea Eridan, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pas. La jeune fille semblait étrangement calme mais Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique dans les mains. Il s'inquiéta, si elle l'avait perdue, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre ! Encore que les sorts qu'ils jetaient ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre impact sur le cyclope...

Harry se précipita vers Eridan, suivi par Ron et Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir la jeune fille, cachée par l'une des énormes jambes arquées du géant borgne. Ils le virent lever sa massue…

_Briséis _! entendirent-ils.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes. La massue sembla se fissurer de toutes parts sous les regards hébétés du cyclope. Puis tout d'un coup, elle explosa en mille copeaux de bois minuscules qui se répandirent partout comme des flocons de neige.

Le cyclope poussa un hurlement de rage et il se retourna pour arracher l'arbre le plus proche de lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour rejoindre Eridan.

Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, disait-elle en secouant la tête d'un air mécontent. Maintenant, il est encore plus en colère…

Le cyclope n'eut aucun mal à arracher l'arbre et il le jeta dans leur direction. Ils s'éparpillèrent en hurlant.

Harry se jeta sous les branchages pour éviter le tronc meurtrier. Les branches lui griffèrent les bras qu'il avait levé pour protéger son visage. Il se roula en boule pour essayer d'amortir sa chute mais il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Il tentait de s'extraire des branchages quand un énorme pied essaya de l'écraser, le manquant d'à peine un mètre. Le mouvement du cyclope le fit tomber la tête la première dans les branches. Harry sentit du sang couler sur son visage.

Bien qu'étourdi par sa chute, il se força à se relever. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui était arrivé aux autres.

Ron était un peu plus loin, serrant son bras contre son corps. Il était très pâle, la sueur ruisselait sur son front et il grimaçait sous la douleur. Hermione et Eridan étaient plus loin. Elles avaient réussi à s'extirper de l'arbre mais Hermione était affalée sur le sol, une jambe repliée sous elle. Elle semblait incapable de se déplacer mais tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main. Eridan était agenouillée près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé mais le cyclope s'avançait vers les deux filles.

Harry rejoignit Ron et les deux garçons virent un sort fusé de la baguette d'Hermione. Il toucha le monstre mais il sembla à peine s'en apercevoir.

Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette.

Les deux garçons étaient incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, figés d'horreur par ce qui allait se produire.

Le cyclope avança son énorme main vers les deux filles…

Soudain, une barrière de feu jaillit du sol, coupant le cyclope d'Hermione et Eridan.

Le cyclope poussa un hurlement de terreur et retira sa main. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers leurs amies.

Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry.

Je crois qu'Hermione a la jambe cassée.

Tu peux te lever ? demanda Ron.

Hermione essaya mais dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le sol, elle poussa un cri et retomba.

Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'horrifia Ron qui semblait avoir oublié sa propre douleur en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione.

Pour l'instant le feu a l'air de le tenir éloigné, dit Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

J'espère seulement que toute la forêt ne va pas s'embraser, murmura Eridan.

Harry tourna ses regards inquiets vers elle. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité. Si le cyclope avait peur du feu, ils avaient autant à craindre que lui de se retrouver piéger par les flammes.

Mais la neige était très épaisse et le feu commençait à faiblir. Déjà, les flammes avaient perdu de la hauteur et elles s'éteignaient peu à peu en grésillant.

Le cyclope semblait avoir compris que les flammes ne dureraient pas car il attendait, juste assez loin pour ne pas risquer de se faire brûler. Un sourire effrayant défigurait son visage monstrueux quand il regardait les quatre adolescents.

Harry le vit passer sa langue sur ses dents et il manqua s'évanouir. Eridan suivit son regard.

Pour les cyclopes, la chair humaine est le plus délicieux des mets, lui murmura-t-elle.

Harry sentait la panique s'emparer de lui. Il s'efforça de la chasser mais c'était d'autant plus difficile que les flammes faiblissaient de plus en plus.

U…lys…se, murmurait Hermione.

Que dit-elle ? demanda Harry.

Je crois qu'elle délire, elle n'arrête pas de répéter une lis ou quelque chose de ce genre, lui répondit Ron qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiet.

Harry se pencha lui aussi vers Hermione, préoccupé par l'état de son amie.

Ulysse ! Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama soudain Eridan. Ulysse et le cyclope, c'est l'un des épisodes de l'_Odyssée _!

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit mais Hermione hochait la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle n'y parvient pas.

Comment est-ce qu'Ulysse arrive à vaincre le cyclope ? demanda Eridan. Mais oui, bien sûr, il faut lui crever l'œil ! C'est tout à fait logique…

Et comment tu comptes faire ? se moqua Ron.

Eridan ne répondit rien. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cet enfer. La seule fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés autant en danger avec certains gravement blessés, c'était au département des mystères. Et ils ne s'en étaient sortis que parce que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix étaient arrivés. Et Sirius était mort…

Quand Harry sortit de ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione palissait à vue d'œil. Il se tourna vers Ron d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier sembla prendre une décision. Il s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et d'un grand geste, déchira un morceau du pantalon que la jeune fille portait sous sa robe de sorcier. Ce faisant, il grimaça, étouffant un cri de douleur.

Sers-toi de la magie ! s'exclama Eridan d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi perdre la parole en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jambe d'Hermione. Ron et Harry avaient maintenant un teint qui variait entre diaphane et vert. Hermione essaya de se redresser pour comprendre leur réaction mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir sa jambe, Eridan s'était interposée entre sa vue et sa blessure.

Reste tranquille ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Eridan jeta un regard vers ce que faisait Ron. D'une main tremblante, il utilisait sa baguette pour enlever des échardes de bois de la grosseur d'un pouce de la jambe d'Hermione. Ensuite, il s'efforça de retirer les tissus blessés tout en épongeant le sang. Il était de plus en plus translucide et Harry, qui essayait de l'aider, aurait parié qu'il n'était pas plus fier.

Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de prendre premiers secours comme option, murmura-t-il.

Il va vraiment falloir s'occuper du cyclope.

Harry se tourna vers Eridan puis vers le géant à l'œil unique. Les flammes ne tarderaient pas à disparaître et il aurait tôt fait de les avaler. Or Ron avait encore besoin de temps pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione puisse un jour remarcher et de toute manière, la jeune fille ne pourrait pas marcher avant un long moment. Harry se redressa.

Tu as une idée ?

Il faut lui crever l'œil, c'est la seule solution. Mais d'abord, il faut détourner son attention d'eux, murmura Eridan en désignant les deux blessés. Ils sont des proies trop faciles.

Harry hocha la tête et, la baguette pointée vers le cyclope, il vint se placer aux côtés d'Eridan, juste devant ce qui restait des flammes.

On doit pouvoir réussir à l'attirer de l'autre côté en lui jetant des sorts, proposa-t-il.

Eridan hocha la tête. Sans mot dire, ils se précipitèrent vers le cyclope, lui jetant des sorts. Le borgne fut d'abord surpris par la rapidité et l'inattendue de l'action. Mais il se rattrapa très vite et vif comme l'éclair, il avança sa main vers Eridan. Harry le vit la reculer précipitamment après qu'une lumière bleue l'ait touché. Mais il dut détourner les yeux de la jeune fille. En effet, le cyclope avait décidé de changer de victime et il approchait son énorme main de lui. Harry eut juste le temps de se jeter entre les jambes du géant borgne et de rouler dans la neige, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne referme sa main sur lui pour lui broyer les os. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient réussi à le mettre très en colère. Le cyclope poussait des cris de rage continus qui résonnaient dans la forêt, faisant frémir les branches des arbres. Il déracina à nouveau un arbre et l'utilisa pour essayer de les écraser.

Harry et Eridan se rejoignirent entre deux coups de troncs qui faisaient trembler le sol, manquant les faire tomber.

Et maintenant ?

Il faut lui percer l'œil avec un pieu, répondit simplement Eridan.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Un tronc d'arbre taillé en pointe fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Tu as une tronçonneuse ?

Eridan lui jeta un regard où l'étonnement se mêlait à l'exaspération.

Tu es un sorcier.

Peut être, mais je ne sais rien des sorciers bûcherons !

Eridan haussa les épaules. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis, sa décision prise, Harry la vit pointer sa baguette tremblante vers l'un des arbres.

_Tumber_ branche !

Aussitôt une branche de plus de deux mètres de long tomba à leur pied. A l'aide de sorts, Harry entreprit d'élaguer la branche. Il avait oublié le cyclope mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas oublié ! Et Harry se serait fait écraser par le tronc que venait de lui lancer le géant borgne si Eridan ne l'avait pas tiré de sa trajectoire.

Laisse-moi finir ça, dit-elle. Essaie de détourner son attention pendant ce temps…

Détourner son attention. Harry voulait bien mais tant qu'à faire, il préférait que ce ne soit pas en lui servant d'en-cas. Il se dirigea donc d'abord vers le cyclope en lui jetant des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie les trois autres adolescents. Même si les sorts ne l'arrêtaient pas, le cyclope ne semblait pas les apprécier. Et il avait perdu son calme depuis longtemps… Harry regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir son Eclair de feu alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté pour éviter le tronc dont le cyclope se servait comme d'un pilon.

Tout en courant, sautant, évitant les coups, Harry s'étonnait encore de la présence du cyclope dans la forêt et de l'éventualité d'une autre attaque sur Poudlard. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait toujours dit que l'école de sorcellerie était le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne… Il devait effectivement y avoir un traître. Mais qui ? Harry se souvint qu'Eridan devait demander au professeur Rogue la formule de la potion pour trouver l'empreinte magique de l'hydre. Il faudrait qu'il le lui rappelle. Quand ils sortiraient de ce pétrin ! S'ils y arrivaient…

Eridan finit par l'appeler. Au lieu de la grosse branche, elle se tenait maintenant devant une sorte de gigantesque javelot dont la pointe était particulièrement acérée.

Maintenant, il faut que tu crèves l'œil du cyclope.

Harry la regarda, écarquillant les yeux.

J'ai jeté un sort pour que tu ne sentes pas le poids réel de cette lance…

Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Si tu ne le fais pas, Hermione et Ron mourront. Ils sont blessés, incapables de se déplacer et le cyclope comprendra bientôt qu'ils font des proies bien plus intéressantes que nous !

Harry jeta un regard vers ses deux amis. Ron était toujours penché vers Hermione et aucun des deux ne semblaient prêter la moindre attention au cyclope.

Eridan avait raison, ils seraient les premières proies. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela ! Il attrapa le javelot. Il était étonnamment léger mais cela ne changeait rien à sa mauvaise maniabilité.

Je vais l'attirer vers nous. Profites-en pour lui crever l'œil. Vise bien !

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, elle se plaça devant le géant, faisant de grands gestes et jetant des sorts pour l'attirer. Le cyclope laissa tomber le tronc d'arbre qu'il tenait encore et avança la main vers la jeune fille, sûr de sa victoire. Il se pencha vers elle…

Harry attendit qu'il fut à portée de sa lance puis il la leva brutalement, la dirigeant le mieux qu'il pouvait vers l'unique, énorme et rond œil…

Le cyclope poussa un hurlement de douleur quand le bois entra en contact avec son œil. Il se mit à faire de grands gestes pour essayer de se débarrasser du javelot. Mais Harry tint bon, enfonçant le plus possible la lance. Le géant finit par la briser d'un coup de poing puis il arracha ce qui restait. Harry aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. De l'œil percé jaillit un flot de sang noir qui arrosait tout sur son passage.

Méfie-toi ! lui hurla Eridan pour couvrir les cris du cyclope. Le sang des cyclopes est corrosif…

Harry vit avec horreur un trou apparaître sur sa manche là où quelques secondes auparavant, une goutte de sang était tombée. Il arracha sa manche alors que sa peau commençait déjà à le brûler et, entraînant Eridan, il courut se réfugier un peu plus loin.

Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Eridan ne répondit rien. Elle ne quittait pas le cyclope des yeux. Celui-ci était maintenant dans un état de rage indescriptible. Il poussait des hurlements, de rage et de douleur, balançait ses bras, faisant ainsi tomber tous les arbres qu'il touchait. Il faisait trembler le sol sous ses pieds et Harry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il se dirigeait vers Ron et Hermione. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers le cyclope.

Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le géant aveugle.

Le sort n'eut aucun effet mais le cyclope parut comprendre que la personne qui venait de le lui lancer était la même que celle qui lui avait crevé l'œil. Il poussa un hurlement qui paralysa Harry. Il voulait se venger, Harry pouvait le ressentir dans le moindre souffle de vent, le moindre bruissement de branche, le moindre craquement dans la neige. Harry pouvait sentir une haine qui avait quelque chose de commun avec la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour Bellatrix Lestrange, en juin, quand elle avait tué Sirius. Cette sorte d'émotion incontrôlable qui ne semblait pouvoir s'apaiser que dans le sang, dépourvue de la moindre réflexion, entièrement instinctive. Tu m'as fait souffrir je te ferais souffrir au centuple…

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était contre lui qu'était dirigée cette haine, ce désir de vengeance… Harry frissonna. Tous ces sens étaient exacerbés, le moindre flocon tombant sur le sol résonnait dans sa tête comme des coups de cymbales. Le temps parut se ralentir, s'arrêter même. Et Harry vit très clairement le cyclope arracher encore un autre arbre. Il le vit le jeter dans sa direction. Il vit l'arbre se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il pouvait distinguer les dernières feuilles, les dessins de l'écorce… Il ne bougea pas, incapable de lutter contre cette rage aveugle tournée vers lui. Le tronc occulta toute lumière… puis Harry ne vit ni ne sentit plus rien.

La première sensation que ressentit Harry fut la douleur. Et la peur. Il était coincé sous un amas de branches et ses côtes le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Il avait dû au moins s'en fêler une. Peut être s'était-il même transpercé un poumon ! Harry se calma en constatant que, quand il s'appliquait à respirer tranquillement, l'air entrait et sortait de ses poumons de manière tout à fait normal. Il aperçut des mains au-dessus de sa tête qui dégageaient les branches.

Harry, tu vas bien ?

La pointe d'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix d'Eridan fit oublier à Harry toute douleur. Pour un peu, il aurait presque été prêt à se reprendre un arbre sur la tête juste pour entendre Eridan s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Eridan et Ron finirent de le dégager et Harry sortit de son amas de branches sous les regards soulagés de ses trois amis.

Autour de lui ne régnait plus que le silence. Les hurlements du cyclope, ses pas tremblements de terre, ses coups de tronc… avaient disparu.

Que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par demander.

Le cyclope s'est fracassé la tête en tombant dans le trou d'anti-magie, répondit Eridan.

Harry voulut se lever. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il était bien mort. Il dut s'appuyer sur Eridan pour arriver devant le trou d'anti-magie. Pendant ce temps, Ron rassuré sur l'état de son ami, retournait auprès d'Hermione.

Le cyclope reposait au fond du trou, sa tête disparaissant sous le sang… Harry détourna les yeux.

Alors c'est fini, murmura-t-il en retournant vers Ron et Hermione.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'eux, à la fois soulagé et choqué.

La forêt est silencieuse, dit tout d'un coup Eridan.

Les trois autres la regardèrent sans comprendre.

Trop silenc…

Eridan fut coupée par un hurlement qui provenait d'un coin où les arbres étaient si hauts et si serrés qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Mais deux arbres furent écartés d'un simple geste et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Un autre cyclope apparut, l'œil injecté de sang, humant l'air. Il devait probablement sentir l'odeur du sang de son congénère et cela semblait le mettre dans une rage folle. Il se précipita vers les quatre adolescents et avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu faire un geste, il les balaya d'un revers de la main.

Harry se sentit projeté dans les airs et il fut douloureusement arrêté dans son vol plané par un tronc. Sonné, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Hermione était allongée un peu plus loin dans la neige et elle lui fit un petit geste de la main. Mais son regard fut soudain attiré par la chevelure rousse de Ron. Une flaque de sang tâchait la neige autour de sa tête. Il étouffa un cri pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hermione et, oubliant sa douleur, il se précipita vers son ami. Hermione le suivit des yeux et poussa un cri.

Il est vivant. Rassure-toi, il est vivant ! lui dit-il quand il se fut approché de Ron.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, réussit-il à murmurer en tachant vainement de se redresser.

Il finit par laisser tomber et resta allongé.

J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Il fut coupé par un cri d'Hermione.

Le cyclope !

Harry se redressa, la baguette pointée vers le géant borgne qui s'approchait à nouveau d'eux. Cette fois-ci la situation était véritablement désespérée, Harry pouvait le sentir dans l'air, le voir dans l'œil du cyclope…

Eridan jaillit devant le cyclope sans que Harry ne comprenne vraiment d'où elle venait. A son grand soulagement, et étonnement aussi, elle n'avait pas l'air blessé, à peine quelques éraflures apparaissaient sur son visage.

Eh toi ! Viens donc te mesurer à moi ! lança la jeune fille.

A ce moment, Harry croisa son regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une inquiétante lueur de rage contenue qui le fit frissonner. Apparemment, le cyclope fut aussi impressionné car il se figea dans son mouvement, sa massue levée au-dessus de la tête et un pied en avant. Mais il se reprit rapidement et se jeta à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Harry comprit qu'elle voulait les détourner d'eux. Oubliant encore la douleur qui lui ceignait les côtes et le dos, il courut vers elle.

Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il. Lui crever l'œil ?

Pas le temps ! Il faut l'attirer vers le trou d'anti-magie !

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour attirer le cyclope. Il s'était lancé à leurs trousses et n'envisageait manifestement pas de changer de projet avant de les avoir écrasés et dévorés.

Eridan empêcha Harry de tomber dans le trou en le retenant par le poignet. Ils étaient maintenant coincés entre le cyclope et le trou. Mais le géant ne sut pas en profiter. Au lieu de s'arrêter pour se délecter de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire aux deux adolescents, il continua sa course. Harry comprit l'idée d'Eridan. Le cyclope, emporté par sa masse et son élan allait s'écraser dans le trou. Le seul problème c'était qu'il risquait fort de les entraîner dans sa chute. Harry attrapa la main d'Eridan et la poussa sur le côté juste avant que la main du cyclope ne l'attrape. Affalés sur le sol, ils sentirent la terre trembler sous la chute du géant dans un bruit effroyable.

On en est débarrassé cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

Eridan se dégagea de sa main et se releva.

On dirait…

Hermione et Ron s'approchaient à petits pas, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Ils finirent par se laisser tomber à côté d'Harry. Tous les trois étaient en assez mauvais état et Harry ne savait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.

Soudain, une énorme main ensanglantée agrippa le bord du trou. Les quatre adolescents poussèrent un cri d'horreur. Le cyclope n'était pas mort et il se servait du corps de son congénère comme escabeau pour sortir du trou.

Eridan était toujours debout devant le trou. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la fosse et la main tendue.

La terre se mit à trembler. Et sous les yeux effarés de Harry, Ron et Hermione, le trou commença à se refermer peu à peu. Le cyclope sembla s'en rendre compte lui aussi car il se mit à pousser des petits cris et essaya d'accélérer son escalade. Mais le trou se refermait inexorablement. Quand les deux bords touchèrent le corps du cyclope, celui-ci poussa un hurlement mais rien n'arrêtait la fermeture du trou d'anti-magie. Il y eut un effroyable bruit d'os brisés puis plus aucun son. Plus qu'une fissure. Puis plus rien. Le sol était à nouveau lisse et plat. Plus rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait encore un trou quelques secondes plus tôt.

Eridan se laissa tomber sur le sol, apparemment épuisée.

Comment as-tu fait ça ?! hurla Hermione.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent sans comprendre.

Il est très difficile de créer des zones d'anti-magie mais il est carrément impossible de les refermer, continua l'adolescente. Les sorts ne peuvent pas fonctionner sur l'anti-magie puisque, par essence, cela nie la magie !

Harry finit par comprendre. C'était Eridan qui avait refermé le trou d'anti-magie. Et à ce que disait Hermione c'était totalement impossible.

Eridan avait l'air un peu hagard et particulièrement secoué. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains, respirant difficilement. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le choc de ce qui venait de se passer ou l'énergie qu'elle avait dû dépenser pour refermer le trou qui la mettait dans cet état mais il trouvait son état inquiétant.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question mais elle fut interrompue par la chute d'un arbre. Eridan releva la tête, l'air épuisé et désespéré.

Pas encore, murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Un autre cyclope apparut. Il se dirigea directement vers eux. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin, pensa Harry. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de se défendre et Harry en vint à souhaiter mourir rapidement.

La terre se mit à trembler et des arbres tombèrent derrière le cyclope. Il se retourna.

Si c'est un autre cyclope… commença Ron.

Mais si la créature qui jaillit des arbres avait la même taille et une apparence assez proche de celle des cyclopes, elle avait deux yeux !

PAS FAIRE MAL HERMY ! beugla Graup.

Et il se jeta sur le cyclope.

Décidément, il t'adore ! s'exclama Eridan.

Harry observa le géant et le cyclope. Leur bataille était une assez bonne imitation des luttes de sumos, le sang et les blessures en plus.

On ferait mieux d'en profiter pour partir d'ici, dit Eridan qui semblait à nouveau parfaitement calme.

Et Graup… s'inquiéta Hermione.

Il a l'air de très bien s'en sortir tout seul, répondit Harry qui venait de voir le géant utiliser la massue du cyclope pour lui en assener un violent coup sur la tête.

Eridan aida Hermione à se relever puis à marcher. Derrière les deux filles, Harry et Ron essayaient de suivre tant bien que mal. Maintenant que la tension s'était évaporée, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été broyé, écrasé, haché… Et le moindre mouvement le mettait au supplice. Et à voir la tête de Ron, il devait en être de même pour lui.

Harry ne comprit pas comment ils avaient réussi à sortir de la forêt. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit de la bataille, encore moins des chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés au retour. Ron et lui avaient suivi les deux filles en s'efforçant de ne pas se vider de leur sang ni de s'écrouler. Ils n'avaient guère fait attention à autre chose que leur douleur et leurs blessures et quand enfin, la forêt fut derrière eux et le château devant, Harry put remarquer qu'Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement. Devait-il croire que c'était Eridan, qui n'était à Poudlard que depuis six mois, qui avait réussi à les sortir de cet enfer vert ? Enfin, plutôt blanc et noir puisque toutes les feuilles étaient depuis longtemps tombées et que la neige avait tout recouvert de son blanc et glacé manteau !

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans le parc ni à l'entrée du château. Mais ils avaient à peine pris le premier couloir en direction de l'infirmerie qu'ils entendirent un cri.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ! cria le professeur McGonagall.

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre ou faire le moindre geste, Eridan avait murmuré un vague excusez-moi et elle était partie en courant dans le sens inverse sous les regards abasourdis des trois adolescents et des trois professeurs, McGonagall, Rogue et Androji.

Trou d'anti-magie, commença Hermione.

Cyclopes, continua Ron.

Sauvé par Graup, termina Harry.

Les trois professeurs mirent presque tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le professeur Androji les regardait d'un drôle d'air et Harry se demanda si elle était impressionnée qu'ils aient échappé à trois cyclopes ou si elle ne les croyait pas. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci, après avoir répété : dans le trou d'anti-magie ! d'un air horrifié, avait tourné les talons et prit un couloir précipitamment sous les yeux écarquillés du professeur McGonagall qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre le comportement de son collègue que ses élèves.

Madame Pomfresh poussa un hurlement en les voyant entrer puis elle se précipita vers eux pour les forcer à s'allonger et commencer les soins.

Harry entendit McGonagall demander au professeur de défense d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore puis il sombra dans le sommeil et l'inconscience.

Harry fut réveillée par les cris de l'infirmière.

Mais laissez-moi vous soigner voyons !

Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je vais très bien…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Eridan reculer précipitamment quand madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois en arrière quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie après l'attaque des hydres. Il se demandait comment tout cela allait se terminer quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Voilà les potions que vous m'avez demandées, dit le professeur Rogue en tendant une douzaine de fioles aux contenus multicolores. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Professeur, aidez-moi à convaincre cette jeune fille de me laisser l'examiner !

Pourquoi faire si elle vous dit qu'elle va bien ? N'avez-vous pas suffisamment à faire avec les trois autres ?

L'infirmière resta quelques instants sans voix puis elle recommença à crier :

Mais vous n'y pensez ! Le sang de cyclope est très dangereux…

Pompom, puisque cette jeune fille vous dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de soin…

Harry reconnut Dumbledore. Et il vit surtout le regard noir que lui lançait le professeur Rogue. Pourtant, il semblait à Harry que Rogue venait de dire exactement la même chose.

Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos patients, je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils sont déjà réveillés… continua le directeur de Poudlard.

Eridan jeta un drôle de regard à Dumbledore, elle murmura un : je reviendrai, puis sortit de l'infirmerie suivie, quelques instants plus tard, par le professeur Rogue qui affichait toujours un air furieux.

Quand pourrons-nous sortir ? demanda Ron dont le lit se trouvait à côté de celui d'Harry.

Pas avant que vous soyez guéris ! s'écria l'infirmière.

J'en suis désolé, cela risque de durer un certain temps, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Vous ne pouvez pas nous autoriser à sortir ? demanda Ron.

Vous n'y pensez pas ?! Déjà que je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer à Molly ce qui vous est arrivé sans qu'elle ne m'étrangle… Alors si en plus, elle apprend que vous n'êtes pas sagement dans vos lits…

Dumbledore leur sourit une dernière fois avant de repartir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ma mère va m'envoyer une beuglante…

Ce serait vraiment très injuste ! s'insurgea Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si des cyclopes nous ont attaqués…

Oui mais je n'aurai pas dû être dans la forêt interdite !

Vous êtes venus parce que vous vous inquiétiez pour nous…

Ben je doute qu'elle accepte l'excuse !

De toute façon, si comme le dit Eridan, les cyclopes étaient là pour une nouvelle attaque sur Poudlard, nous aurions forcément fini par les rencontrer, finit par dire Harry après avoir longtemps hésité à les couper dans leur dialogue.

Encore une attaque…

Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve qui est le traître, dit tout d'un coup Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien. Cette histoire de traître le mettait mal à l'aise. Traître le faisait immédiatement penser à Pettigrow, à l'ami de son père, de Sirius et de Rémus. Un traître, c'est quelqu'un de proche, dont la trahison fait presque plus mal que les conséquences… mais un traître, c'est aussi quelqu'un au-dessus de tout soupçon. Et cette dernière remarque ne correspondait pas à Eridan. La jeune fille ne faisait rien pour leur inspirer une entière confiance, elle ne cachait guère les mystères qui l'entouraient… ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une traître !

Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, Harry, remarqua Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ? Et en fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans la forêt interdite.

Nous sommes venus vous chercher, répondit Ron. Il était plus de midi et vous n'étiez pas rentrées… Nous nous inquiétions !

Harry ?

Ron avait vu Eridan discuter avec Malfoy et même lui demander de faire quelque chose…

Faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu m'approcher assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient…

Dans ce cas, comment sais-tu qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose ? s'étonna Hermione.

C'est difficile à dire. Quelque chose dans leur attitude…

Hermione allait dire quelque chose quand l'infirmerie fut remplie de cris et d'élèves.

Vous allez bien ?

C'est vrai que vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des cyclopes ?

J'ai entendu parler d'un trou d'anti-magie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'était Ginny à la tête de leurs camarades de Gryffondor et de bon nombre d'autres membres de l'AD. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, leur demandant des détails, racontant ce qui se disait dans les couloirs…

Les trois amis peinaient à leur répondre. Harry pouvait ressentir leur inquiétude, leur peur de ces attaques à répétition. Peur de la guerre qui avait déjà commencé mais d'une manière diffuse, latente… peu propice à l'exaltation du combat mais plus à la panique sourde qui montait en chacun. Dans les futilités que racontaient ses camarades, Harry pouvait ressentir leurs angoisses, leur désir de rester cacher et de ne rien savoir et en même temps celui de vouloir être rassurés, d'avoir des informations pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu… Mais surtout, ils voulaient des héros pour les protéger. Et il faisait partie de ces héros, malgré lui, en dépit de ses propres craintes…

Harry en était là de ses pensées quand madame Pomfresh apparut et se mit à hurler en voyant la foule autour de ses trois patients. Les autres élèves furent renvoyés manu militari dans leurs quartiers et Harry, Ron et Hermione durent subir les multiples soins que, d'après l'infirmière, nécessitaient leurs états de santé.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Harry vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir précautionneusement.

L'infirmière est-elle là ? demanda la tête d'Eridan, seule partie de son corps qui apparaissait.

Non, elle est partie, répondit Harry en souriant.

Eridan entra donc et referma la porte derrière elle.

Comment allez-vous ?

Harry haussa les épaules ce qui le fit grimacer. Pomfresh leur avait dit que leurs blessures étaient trop graves pour être soignées en quelques jours et cela sans compter le sang de cyclope et la présence d'un trou d'anti-magie qui influait encore leur métabolisme au point que les soins magiques qu'elle leur procurait s'en trouvaient atténués.

Pendant ces explications, Eridan s'était assise sur le lit d'Hermione.

Et toi, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

Je suis en parfaite santé…

Comment as-tu fait ? demanda soudain Ron. Je veux dire pour ne pas être blessée, nous avons tous les trois vu que le cyclope t'avait touchée toi aussi !

Je sais me servir de la magie…

Cette phrase fit immédiatement penser Harry à celles que la jeune fille avait prononcées lorsqu'elle était prisonnière du trou d'anti-magie. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans magie. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans !

Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu parler avec Malfoy, il ne te menaçait pas tout de même ? demanda Hermione.

Harry sourit. Décidément, son amie était douée, dit ainsi cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à une accusation. Hermione avait véritablement du tact ce qui était plutôt nécessaire compte tenu que Ron, lui, devait à peine connaître la signification de ce mot.

Bien sûr que non. Mais nous avons un travail à faire en commun pour le cours de magie ancestrale. Et comme Callista et Malfoy refusent de s'adresser la parole, ils passent tous les deux par moi pour la moindre chose. C'est d'un pratique ! Et dire qu'ils sont dans la même maison…

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas complètement Harry. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que les deux Serpentards semblaient véritablement se détester et capables de ne pas s'adresser la parole. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux, Harry n'aurait pas su dire quoi, et pourtant il n'avait pas assisté à la scène en personne ! Ce dernier fait lui fit admettre qu'il devait commencer à devenir paranoïaque ou que c'était Ron qui l'était et qui lui transmettait ses craintes. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de douter des paroles d'Eridan. Sans elle, ils seraient très probablement morts, tués, écrasés, dévorés par l'un ou l'autre des cyclopes !

Au fait, le professeur Rogue m'a confié le carnet où se trouve la potion que tu cherches, Hermione, dit Eridan en tendant un épais cahier à couverture de cuir à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se précipita sur le carnet et commença à le feuilleter. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage s'éclairait.

C'est fantastique ! Je n'aurai jamais crû que le professeur Rogue avait mené tant de recherches et sur des sujets aussi variés ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et encore, tu n'as qu'un seul carnet, il en a plusieurs dizaines dans son bureau même s'il ne les ouvre plus guère…

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué ses recherches, il aurait pu devenir un grand chercheur…

Peut être pourra-t-il les reprendre, quand la guerre finira et que le monde sera débarrassé de ce psychopathe de Voldemort…

Tu es donc persuadée que nous allons gagner ? s'étonna Harry.

On ne va quand même pas le laisser remporter la victoire ! Et puis, dans le cas contraire, je serais morte alors, quelle importance…

Les trois autres adolescents la regardèrent fixement.

Ne me faites pas croire que vous pensez pouvoir vivre s'il gagne ! Personnellement, j'ai choisi depuis longtemps, plutôt mourir que de me soumettre ! Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ?

Harry hocha la tête, c'était l'évidence !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, les faisant tous sursauter. C'était Malfoy accompagné de son groupe de fidèles Serpentards. Lestrange paraissait avoir reçu l'équivalent d'une porte en béton armé sur le nez ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son apparence déjà assez effrayante mais au moins, il était obligé de se taire, les mains sur le nez, essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler.

L'infirmière n'est pas là ? demanda le blond de son habituel petit air méprisant.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? répondit brusquement Ron.

L'inviter au bal. Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Ça ne se voit pas ?

Malfoy parut s'apercevoir de la présence d'Eridan.

C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, tu as refermé un trou d'anti-magie ? lui demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ? cracha Harry.

Quelle violence Potter ! Si tu n'étais pas coincé dans ce lit, j'aurai presque peur que tu me mordes… et qui sait toutes les bactéries que tu pourrais me transmettre !

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui jeter autre chose à la figure, Eridan répondit à Malfoy que pour une fois, les rumeurs étaient effectivement fondées. Malfoy parut quelque peu ébranlé puis, après un moment de silence, il se tourna vers ses compagnons :

Et bien, que faites-vous encore là, vous voyez bien que l'infirmière n'est pas là !

Et sans un seul regard vers les trois adolescents blessés, il repartit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Lestrange? demanda Hermione après quelque instant de silence.

Il s'est pris une porte en pleine tête !

Les trois adolescents lui jetèrent des regards interrogatifs.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça a commencé mais il y a un peu moins d'une demi heure, j'ai croisé Ginny et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient entamé une bataille avec Lestrange et compagnie. Les sorts commençaient à être vraiment mauvais alors, comme chaque groupe était dans une pièce différente, j'ai voulu refermer la porte entre eux… Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Lestrange était sur le pas de la porte à ce moment là !

Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas conduit immédiatement à l'infirmerie ? s'étonna Hermione.

Je suppose qu'ils ont eu du mal à le sortir de sous la porte. Oui, parce que, bien évidemment, elle lui est tombée dessus, je crois que j'avais mal dosé mon sortilège… Et quand je suis partie, Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir lever le petit doigt pour sortir son cousin de sous la porte alors je suppose que les autres ont du mettre un certain temps…

Tu vas avoir des problèmes, grimaça Harry.

J'en doute. L'avantage avec ce Lestrange c'est qu'il est beaucoup trop prétentieux et fier pour aller se plaindre à un professeur…

Il va chercher à se venger, répliqua Ron.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Cela ne semble pas t'inquiéter, remarqua Hermione.

Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Ce n'est qu'un élève qui croit connaître la magie noire… Je doute qu'il soit plus dangereux que des cyclopes ! Par contre, je ferais mieux de partir avant que l'infirmière ne revienne…

Tu pourras me rapporter les devoirs ? demanda Hermione alors qu'Eridan s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr. Au fait, si cela vous intéresse, Graup va bien et il a réduit le dernier cyclope en charpie !

Harry la regarda refermer la porte puis se retourna vers ses amis.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, commença-t-il.

Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. J'allais juste dire que j'étais bien contente que Graup aille bien…

Et moi que j'aurai voulu voir Lestrange se prendre la porte dans la tête et être coincé dessous !

Harry sourit. Eridan était étrange et mystérieuse, c'était certain mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance et Ron et Hermione prenaient cela pour argent comptant.

Cela faisait quatre jours que les trois amis se trouvaient à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh avait à la fois rassuré Ron et détruit ses espoirs en leur annonçant qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir avant au moins une bonne semaine ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient pas assister au bal de la saint Valentin. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait plaindre Ron ou remercier le sort d'éviter que Ron ne fasse ou dise encore quelque chose qui le fâcherait avec Hermione. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir passer le reste de l'année à essayer de les réconcilier !

Au moment du dîner, comme elle le faisait tous les jours, profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière, Eridan entra. Elle apportait une pile de parchemins et de livres qu'elle déposa sur le lit d'Hermione. La jeune fille se précipita sur les cours.

Après l'avoir observé quelques secondes d'un air d'incompréhension, Eridan finit par lui dire :

Bien que cela me coûte de le dire, Lestrange a au moins raison sur une chose, être la meilleure en cours ne fera pas de toi une sorcière Hermione…

Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers elle, à la fois abasourdis et en colère :

Tu ES une sorcière ! Tu devrais profiter de cette convalescence forcée pour prendre du repos. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à te conseiller d'imiter Harry et Ron…

Il y a un examen à la fin de l'année…

Et tu l'obtiendras haut la main comme pour tes buses…

Tu peux parler, tu as eu des meilleures notes que moi à tes buses !

Eridan détourna la tête mais Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux, ils étaient devenus bleus.

Là où j'étais avant, je n'avais pas le choix… murmura-t-elle.

Les trois autres adolescents restèrent silencieux, essayant de comprendre comment on pouvait ne pas avoir le choix ou du moins ce qu'Eridan voulait dire par là.

Qu'avez-vous fait en combat magique ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Puisque maintenant tout le monde maîtrise l'apparition d'une épée de magie pure et que nous connaissons un certain nombre de coups, nous avons fait des duels. C'est ce qui explique qu'un grand nombre d'élèves soit passé à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha la tête. Décidément, les professeurs de défense avaient une étonnante tendance à vouloir tuer une partie de leurs élèves. Il était étrange que Dumbledore n'ait rien fait pour en empêcher le professeur Androji. Peut être pensait-il qu'avec ce qui les attendait dehors, il valait mieux qu'ils soient bien préparés, qu'il valait mieux être blessé à Poudlard et avoir plus de chance de survivre quand ils sortiraient.

Tu vas aller au bal samedi ? demanda tout d'un coup Ron à Eridan.

Harry se tourna vers Eridan, assez inquiet de la réponse. La jeune fille regarda Ron comme s'il avait dit une chose parfaitement absurde.

Pourquoi faire ?

La question était tellement inattendue que Ron ne trouva rien à redire mais Harry fut bien obligé de s'avouer qu'il se sentait tout d'un coup le cœur beaucoup plus léger.

En général les gens prennent plaisir à aller au bal, dit Hermione.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

De toute façon, je ne sais pas danser et j'ai d'autres choses à faire. En fait, Luna vous a dit qu'elle avait transmis la photo et l'article que tu as écrit à son père ? Il devrait être publié prochainement…

Harry resta silencieux. La photo représentant Pettigrow embrassant la robe de Voldemort. L'article dans lequel Hermione racontait la vérité sur Sirius, ses propres confirmations… Il fut soudain envahit par une profonde mélancolie. Harry aurait voulu être seul, il ne tenait pas à ce que les autres le voient dans cet état, encore moins pleurer…

Il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant. L'infirmière ne va pas tarder…

Eridan !

La jeune fille se retourna alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre la porte.

Demain, pourras-tu m'apporter le carnet qui se trouve sous mon matelas ? demanda Harry, peinant à cacher sa tristesse.

Le carnet de Sirius lui semblait être la seule chose qui pouvait le faire sortir de la mélancolie dans laquelle l'avait jeté le souvenir de Sirius.

Eridan lui sourit et Harry se sentit déjà mieux, même si Ron et Hermione le regardaient maintenant d'un air moqueur.

Harry avait fini par sortir de sa mélancolie quand, le lendemain, personne n'était venu les voir de la journée alors, que les jours précédents, c'était à peine s'ils restaient seuls deux heures consécutives par jour. A croire que tous les élèves de Gryffondor et les membres de l'AD avaient décidé de se relayer pour leur tenir compagnie, et ce malgré les cris de madame Pomfresh. Mais ce jour là, personne n'était venu de toute la journée. L'infirmière avait été absente tout du long et il régnait dans Poudlard, un étrange et inquiétant silence. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose c'était passé et ce n'était pas bon signe ! Mais quoi ? Et Ron et Hermione, s'ils s'étaient aussi aperçus qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, n'avaient aucune idée sur ce que c'était. Pour être tout à fait exact, ils s'étaient tous les deux disputés le matin et ne se parlaient plus depuis. Harry avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler mais il espérait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Après tout, c'était déjà assez pénible comme cela de devoir rester à l'infirmerie alors si en plus ses amis avaient décidé de bouder chacun dans son coin ! Aussi, Harry attendait-il avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude la venue d'Eridan. Du moins, il espérait qu'elle viendrait…

La porte de l'infirmerie finit par s'ouvrir et Eridan apparut. Elle tenait dans la main le carnet de Sirius et un journal. Harry s'étonna. Le Chicaneur ne pouvait pas être déjà paru !

La jeune fille se laissa tomber au pied de son lit et Harry put enfin apercevoir ses yeux quand elle lui tendit le carnet. Ils étaient bleus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Eridan ne lui répondit rien mais elle lui tendit le journal. A son cri, Ron et Hermione étaient sortis de leur bouderie et ils regardaient maintenant vers lui avec inquiétude.

Harry prit le journal. C'était la Gazette du sorcier. En posant les yeux sur la Une, il comprit pourquoi personne n'était venu les voir, pourquoi un silence inquiétant planait sur Poudlard, pourquoi les yeux d'Eridan étaient bleus…

Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts. Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sept morts…

Harry lut l'article à haute voix :

Hier, en plein après-midi, une douzaine de mangemorts ont transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont immédiatement tué les deux aurors de garde Faustus Elpénor et Tatiana Gérana, puis ils se sont attaqués aux passants. Huit d'entre eux s'en sont pris à la famille Smith, le père, la mère et leur fillette de dix ans car les deux parents étaient tous deux d'ascendance moldue, le célèbre glacier Florian Fortarôme est mort en héros en voulant défendre la famille Smith. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres s'en sont pris à Marc Goblins, fils d'un sorcier et d'une moldue, époux d'une moldue et père de deux enfants dont l'aîné est en deuxième année à Poudlard…

Harry se tut.

Edouard Goblins est à Poufsouffle, murmura Hermione. Il y a une semaine, il était venu me demander s'il pouvait intégrer l'AD…

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa.

Harry gardait les yeux baissés sur le journal. Sept morts. Sept personnes qui n'iraient plus jamais faire leurs courses… Deux aurors qui ne craindraient plus jamais de voir apparaître des mangemorts… Une fillette qui n'irait jamais à Poudlard et ses parents qui ne sauraient jamais s'ils auraient eu des petits-enfants… Un père de famille qui ne saurait jamais si son fils aîné deviendrait préfet, dans quelle maison serait son cadet… Florian Fortarôme à qui il n'achèterait plus jamais de glaces…

Les souvenirs affluaient à l'esprit d'Harry, mêlant les photos de l'article à la mort de son parrain et à celles de ses parents. La tristesse et la colère menaçaient de l'engloutir…

Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard d'Eridan. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu particulièrement délavé et il pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée. Mais il y avait aussi une sourde colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent bleu clair. Laissant la Gazette du sorcier et le journal de Sirius, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le bal de la Saint Valentin a été annulé en raison de la journée de deuil national. L'infirmière a dit que vous pourriez y assister si vous passez le week-end à l'infirmerie.

Une journée de deuil national, murmura Ron alors qu'Eridan refermait la porte derrière elle. Combien y en aura-t-il ?


	13. perdu dans le noir

_Disclaimer : cette histoire est basée sur celle de JK Rowling et la plupart des personnages lui appartiennent. _

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. _

_Jdeheul, j'ai déjà répondu à tes questions sur l'autre site, désolé mais je n'ai pas le courage de les réécrire et je suppose que tu as déjà pu lire ce chapitre sur l'autre site._

_Ange.Lou, je suis bien contente que tu ais du plaisir à me lire moi j'en ai beaucoup à écrire et beaucoup aussi à lire vos reviews. Sinon en ce qui concerne Eridan, j'essaie dans à peu près chaque chapitre de laisser quelques indices mais les véritables révélations devraient arriver dans les chapitres 17 et 18, enfin je pense._

_Opalina, oui la fin est triste et ce chapitre l'est encore plus mais après ça ira un peu mieux._

_Elda1, merci et voici la suite._

_Quant à Eridan, c'est vrai qu'elle est étonnante mais elle a de bonnes raisons pour cela._

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre, munissez-vous d'une tablette de chocolat, d'un pot de nutella ou de tout autre nourriture fortement chocolatée, et pour les plus émotifs d'entre vous d'un paquet de mouchoirs… Quant aux lecteurs déprimés, je ne saurai trop leur conseiller de commencer par retrouver le moral avant de lire ce chapitre. Par contre, j'ai encore laissé un tas d'indices, à vous de les découvrir !_

_Ceci dit, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 13 : Perdu dans le noir. 

Finalement, madame Pomfresh les laissa sortir de l'infirmerie plus tôt que prévu. Aussitôt Hermione, entraînant Ron derrière elle, alla voir les autres et notamment Edouard Goblins dont le père avait été tué par les mangemorts. Elle voulait essayer de le réconforter le plus qu'elle pouvait…

La nuit, dans son dortoir, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'attaque, au jeune orphelin… Il ne s'était pas senti capable de se retrouver en face du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était responsable… Après tout, il était le seul soi-disant capable de vaincre Voldemort et il restait là, dans cette école. Bien sûr, s'il se battait contre Voldemort il se ferait tuer et cela ne changerait rien, il fallait encore qu'il apprenne, il le savait. Et il savait que c'était ce que ses amis lui diraient s'il leur expliquait. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur que pouvait provoquer la culpabilité quand elle vous rongeait…

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Le vent soufflait en rafales, sifflant entre les branches nues des arbres. La pluie tombait violemment, remplaçant la neige des derniers jours. Des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur les toits de Poudlard, heurtant les vitres en faisant un bruit si fort qu'Harry ne comprenait pas comment ses camarades de dortoir pouvaient réussir à dormir.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, collant son front contre la vitre. Il observait, à travers les gouttes d'eau, les ombres décharnées des arbres de la forêt interdite qui étaient ballottées par la violence de la tempête. Soudainement, un éclair illumina la scène, faisant sursauter Harry. Les décharges d'électricité furent de plus en plus nombreuses et le tonnerre commença à se faire entendre.

Harry détourna les yeux de ce paysage apocalyptique. Maintenant c'était certain, il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Il attrapa le journal des maraudeurs et descendit dans la salle commune. Il aperçut une silhouette qui regardait par la fenêtre. Harry se dirigea silencieusement vers elle.

Tu ne dors donc jamais ?

Tu ne dors pas souvent non plus, remarqua Eridan.

Les deux adolescents regardaient l'orage et la tempête qui faisaient rage. De là, ils pouvaient apercevoir le lac. Des vagues énormes se déchaînaient sur les rivages et les eaux bouillonnaient à cause de la pluie et du vent.

Les tempêtes ont toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi, murmura la jeune fille. Comme si ma tension et ma colère pouvaient se libérer en même temps que les forces de la nature…

Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en colère ?

Pourquoi es-tu en colère Harry ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur la tempête.

A cause de Voldemort. De l'attaque. Des morts. Parce que je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher…

Eridan se tourna vers lui, fixant ses grands yeux verts sur lui.

Et parce que je sais que tout le monde me dirait que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je ne pouvais rien faire…

Eridan replongea ses yeux vers le parc tourmenté.

Ils ont raison. Mais ça ne change rien. Et puis, qu'en savent-ils finalement ? Comment savoir si cette attaque aurait pu être évitée ? Les responsables, ce sont les mangemorts qui tenaient les baguettes, Voldemort qui leur a donné des ordres ! Mais il ne sait même pas que la culpabilité est une arme. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est…

Maintenant c'était Harry qui la regardait fixement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille était, elle aussi, taraudée par la culpabilité, ni pourquoi elle semblait si bien comprendre son propre état d'esprit.

Chaque mort supplémentaire est une pierre de plus dans le puit des consciences… Combien peuvent comprendre cela ? On ne peut rien faire… Mais comment sait-on quand on peut faire quelque chose ? Si on ne fait rien, on est responsable, mais si on fait quelque chose…

Harry était profondément troublé. Il sentait que les paroles d'Eridan étaient très importantes, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près de découvrir les secrets de la jeune fille. Mais quelque chose lui échappait toujours et les paroles de la jeune fille l'entraînaient vers ses propres pensées, ses propres questions, appréhensions, colères…

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux une dizaine de minutes puis Eridan se retourna vers Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai encore dû dire des bêtises, il vaut mieux ne pas y faire attention…

Harry la regarda, encore plus étonné qu'auparavant si c'était possible.

Comment fais-tu ?

Comment je fais quoi ?

Pour passer d'un état où la culpabilité te ronge à un état où tu ne sembles même plus savoir ce que c'est ?

Eridan replongea ses regards vers le parc où la tempête faisait rage.

Je fais semblant, murmura-t-elle. C'est presque naturel chez moi !

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton profondément ironique. Mais derrière cette ironie, Harry percevait surtout le désespoir de la jeune fille. Elle faisait semblant… mais à propos de quoi ? De tout… ou presque ?

On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, finit par dire la jeune fille. Demain, ce sera la journée de deuil national… Cela risque d'être assez éprouvant sans qu'on rajoute une nuit d'insomnie en plus…

Harry hocha la tête et la regarda monter dans son dortoir. Il préférait rester encore un peu dans la salle commune, devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et une page du journal des maraudeurs…

Harry reprit la lecture du journal. C'était une page de Pettigrow, la première du journal. Harry hésita à la lire. Pettigrow était un sale traître, un sale mangemort ! A cause de lui, ses parents étaient morts, Sirius avait passé douze ans de sa vie emprisonné à Azkaban… Mais une certaine curiosité le poussait à lire cette page. Il voulait comprendre. Comprendre comment on pouvait trahir ses meilleurs amis. Comprendre pourquoi lui-même était maintenant _Le Survivant_…

Harry s'aperçut rapidement que cette page n'avait rien de magique. Cette fois, aucune incursion dans des souvenirs, aucune image… juste des mots alignés les uns derrière les autres et dans une orthographe qui aurait fait hurler Hermione :

_Je comprens toujours pas pourquoi je suis a Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas comme James, Sirius ou Rémus, moi je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas courageu… Et les autres ne si trompent pas. Si un Serpentard rencontre James, Sirius ou Rémus, il va immédiatement sortir sa baguette et se préparer à la bagare. Mais s'il ni a que moi, il ne me remarque même pas. Je ne suis que le petit gros, le poltron, le minable… celui qui travaille pendant des heures et n'arrive même pas à avoir un acceptable en cours ! celui a qui on dit tout le temps : travaillez plus, insuffisant, peut mieux faire… celui qui a comme matière préféré histoire de la magie, celui qui n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul… Pourquoi le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ? J'aurai été mieux a Poufsouffle. Mais le choixpeau a dit que cette maison ne m'irai pas. Il a dit aussi que Serdaigle n'irai pas non plus et qu'a Serpentard, j'aurai trop d'ennui. C'est pour sa que je suis a Gryffondor, parce que le choixpeau ne trouvait pas de maison qui m'irai ! prené exemple sur vos amis ! sa aussi on me le dit tout le temps, sauf quand on se fait punir. Alors la j'ai droit a des : ne vous laissé pas influencer ! et a moi, on me reproche tout le temps de faire perdre des points ! pas a James, Sirius ou Rémus ! non, eu ils ratrapent des points avec le Quidditch, avec les cours et puis, toute les filles leur courent après. Mais ien a aucune qui s'intéresse a moi. Non, je suis juste Pettigrow, l'insignifiant, l'ami des maraudeurs, c'est comme sa qu'ils disent. Je suis un maraudeur ! moi aussi j'en fait parti ! moi aussi je sors la nuit dans Poudlard alors que c'est interdi, moi aussi je fais des blagues au Serpentards… même si je tremble de peur des que j'enten un bruit, un miaulement et que je suis la victime préféré de Peeves. Mais c'est pas du courage sa, de vincre sa peur tous les jours ? c'est pas beaucoup plus courageu que de faire des choses parce qu'on a pas peur ? et puis, faut bien que jai quelque chose sinon, je serai pas l'ami des stars de l'école !_

Harry s'arrêta là dans sa lecture. Pettigrow commençait presque à lui faire de la peine et surtout, il lui faisait penser au Neville des premières années et il ne voulait surtout pas comparer Neville à ce traître qu'était devenu Pettigrow. Il ne voulait surtout pas éprouver de la pitié pour celui qui était responsable d'une grande part de ses malheurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur la suite du texte. Pettigrow y faisait part de son admiration pour les autres maraudeurs et de sa joie d'en faire partie. Harry n'y tint plus et referma le journal. Comment Pettigrow avait-il pu trahir ses amis ? Ceux qui l'avaient aidé, qui avaient été ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient protégé des moqueries… Harry commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Rémus, pendant les vacances de Noël lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que pour que traître il y ait, il fallait qu'il y ait eu confiance… Oui, ils avaient eu confiance en Pettigrow, il avait été leur ami et même s'ils s'étaient parfois moqués de lui, il avait toujours beaucoup compté pour eux… Harry eut soudain envie de balancer le journal au feu mais il se retint à la dernière seconde. C'était les seuls souvenirs qu'ils pourraient avoir de son père et de Sirius, le seul moyen qu'il avait de les connaître un peu…

Harry eut soudain envie de pleurer. Ils étaient morts, ils ne les reverraient jamais. Jamais ! Et tout ce que lui réservait au mieux la vie, c'était de tuer Voldemort dans une bataille où il perdrait encore des gens qu'il aimait…

Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux mais silencieux. Qu'est-ce que la vie avait encore à lui offrir ? Rien de bien réjouissant. Des larmes et des morts. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment le coup ?

Harry en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il vit Eridan se laisser tomber à côté de lui, près du feu qui faisait briller d'une lueur fantomatique ses grands yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit tristement :

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de me rendormir…

Les deux adolescents gardaient obstinément les yeux fixés sur le feu qui brûlaient dans la cheminée.

Pourquoi moi ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

La vie est injuste. Mais tu dois toujours te souvenir qu'on a le choix, même si parfois, l'alternative est de mourir ou de faire semblant de vivre… Tu ne voudrais pas ressembler à Rogue ? Etre aussi aigri et désespéré que lui ?

Harry grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Essaie de te mettre à sa place. Il a été mangemort. Il a trahi ses anciens amis, ses nouveaux alliés lui font rarement confiance… A ton avis, que voit-il quand il ferme les yeux ? Lui craint et puissant ? Non, il voit les visages de ses victimes, leur corps qu'il a torturé, leurs yeux ouverts sur l'horreur, le cri qui ne sortira jamais de leur bouche mais qui l'accuse d'autant plus qu'il est silencieux…

C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

Bien sûr que non… Mais c'est facile de l'imaginer…

Tu t'entends bien avec lui, vous parlez souvent ensembles.

Oui. Il a connu ma mère, il me parle d'elle…

Ils étaient amis ?

Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance…

Harry observa le visage de la jeune fille. Les ombres assombrissaient son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux résolument secs mais qui exprimaient une si grande tristesse.

Je ne pleure jamais, murmura-t-elle. Jamais. Encore une résurgence de mon éducation !

L'ironie perçait encore dans sa voix, cette ironie qui exprimait sa douleur, ses regrets et sa mélancolie.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans son lit qu'il avait finalement regagné vers les cinq heures du matin après avoir à peu près raconté toute sa vie à Eridan, Harry comprit que cette journée allait être encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Dans le dortoir, il n'y avait pas un bruit, les quatre autres profitaient des quelques minutes qu'ils leur restaient pour dormir avant que le réveil ne sonne. Harry observa ses camarades endormis. Ils avaient l'air si paisible, si serein… pourtant aux dehors des murs de Poudlard, la guerre faisait rage. Non pas une guerre ouverte avec des fronts et des batailles mais une guerre avec deux camps, des malheureux au milieu qui seraient probablement parmi les premières victimes, des attentats et des morts… Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait lui. Lui avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, avec cette envie de prendre la fuite et d'oublier tout ça. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il était leur seule chance… du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous… tous sauf lui ! Lui qui n'avait rien demandé, qui aurait tant aimé être comme tout le monde et non pas Harry Potter, Le Survivant !

Harry soupira. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien changer… et puis, il était à Gryffondor, le courage était sensé être sa plus grande caractéristique ! Même si Eridan disait que cela ne signifiait rien et que le Choixpeau envoyait surtout les élèves là où ils le voulaient…

Le réveil sonna. Harry commença à se préparer alors que ses camarades s'éveillaient avec peine. Contrairement à l'habitude, aucun cri ni aucun rire ne se faisait entendre dans le dortoir, tous étaient graves et silencieux, le regard baissé et les pensées tournées vers les sept morts de l'attaque des mangemorts. Et vers leurs proches, vers ceux qui restaient et qui devaient endurer cette absence, cette douleur, cette perte effroyable… Et il y avait la peur. La peur qui planait sur ce silence et cette tristesse. La peur pour soi ou pour ses proches. Cette peur qui était présente depuis le début de l'année mais qui n'avait fait que prendre de l'ampleur tout au long de l'année pour atteindre un maximum après l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry pouvait la sentir, oppressante, étouffante qui s'infiltrait partout. Il fit un geste de la main comme pour la chasser, l'écarter de lui. Ils ne l'emporteront pas, avait dit Eridan. Eridan qui ne montrait aucune peur devant les mangemorts, qui parlait de Voldemort comme d'un abruti et d'un psychopathe, Eridan qui préférait mourir que se soumettre, Eridan qui semblait si bien le comprendre…

Quand ils furent tous prêts, tous entièrement vêtus de noir avec une écharpe blanche, ils descendirent et retrouvèrent les autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune. Ils prirent alors tous le chemin de la Grande Salle. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé…

La Grande Salle avait été entièrement tapissée de noir, les portraits des sept victimes, des portraits étonnamment immobiles, avaient été installés sur l'un des murs et des bouquets d'orchidées blanches étaient posés un peu partout.

Tous les élèves étaient debout devant leur table, silencieux et immobiles.

Harry observa ses camarades. A la table des Gryffondors, Harry pouvait voir que les élèves avaient tendance à se rapprocher les uns des autres, comme s'ils avaient besoin de contact physique pour se rassurer. Ils seraient solidaires, ils feraient front ensembles… Ron et Hermione étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs mains s'effleuraient, Dean et Ginny eux avaient franchi le pas, Neville avait les poings serrés mais ses lèvres tremblaient… A la table des Poufsouffles, les élèves avaient laissé vide la place d'Edouard Goblins dont le père avait été assassiné et qui avait rejoint sa famille. C'était mieux ainsi, Harry imaginait mal comment on pouvait supporter une telle cérémonie quand l'une des victimes était de sa famille… Chez les Serdaigles, même Luna avait quitté ses vêtements fantaisies pour adopter la tenue de deuil et tous gardaient les yeux baissés sur leur peine et leur peur.

Harry jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Ces derniers semblaient comme divisés en deux par une ligne invisible. Certains étaient semblables à tous les autres élèves mais un petit nombre d'entre eux cachait mal une certaine satisfaction. Harry serra les poings. Des enfants de mangemorts qui n'espéraient que suivre la trace de leurs parents. Lestrange avait même été jusqu'à tâcher son écharpe blanche de rouge sang et affichait un réel sourire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi ignoble ? Comment de telles personnes pouvaient-elles être humaines ?

Le regard d'Harry tomba sur Malfoy. Le jeune homme était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, ses mains étaient cachées sous la table et il fixait son assiette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur le comportement de son ennemi. Son père avait sans doute participé à l'attaque. Pourquoi n'affichait-il pas le même petit sourire satisfait que les autres enfants de mangemorts ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas comme on pouvait le prévoir depuis le début de l'année ?

Harry porta à nouveau ses regards vers la table des Gryffondors. Seule de toute la salle, Eridan gardait les yeux levés. Et dans ses yeux bleus ne brillaient pas la peur mais la colère, la détermination…

Il y aura d'autres attaques, murmura-t-elle. D'autres morts… Mais un jour, ils seront vaincus. Voldemort tombera. Je le jure !

Harry fut troublé. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'inquiétant chez son amie. Peut être cette absence de peur, cette connaissance qu'elle avait de Voldemort et des mangemorts, cette colère qu'il sentait en elle mais qui jamais n'explosait… Mais il y avait aussi cette profonde tristesse qui l'habitait… Harry haussa les épaules. Eridan semblait surtout être la seule qui refusait de se laisser intimider par Voldemort, la seule qui semblait prête au combat…

Dumbledore annonça que les cours étaient annulés en raison de la journée de deuil national. Personne n'afficha la moindre joie ni même le plus petit sourire. Harry aurait préféré avoir cours. Cela lui aurait changé les idées au lieu de l'enfermer dans ses noires pensées.

Dumbledore commença à énoncer les noms et les qualités de ceux qui avaient été tué. A chaque fois, un portrait grandeur nature de la victime dont il parlait apparaissait derrière lui. Harry trouvait tout cela macabre mais tous les élèves dont les familles étaient sorcières semblaient trouver toute cette cérémonie parfaitement normale. Harry en déduisit que ce devait être la manière sorcière de rendre hommage à ses morts. Le jeune homme se demanda si ses parents avaient bénéficié du même traitement et surtout, il se demanda où ils avaient été enterrés. Existait-il des cimetières sorciers ? Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir se recueillir sur leurs tombes. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir assister à l'enterrement de Sirius… mais il n'y avait pas eu d'enterrement, son parrain n'avait pas de tombe car on n'avait pas pu retrouver son corps… Et il était encore considéré comme l'un des pires criminels que l'Angleterre sorcière ait porté, il n'avait donc pas eu droit à une cérémonie. Harry serra le poing. Il prouverait que Sirius n'était pas un criminel ! Il prouverait qu'il avait été condamné alors qu'il était innocent… que les sorciers avaient fait une erreur et une erreur d'autant plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas jugé !

Quand le portrait de la fillette apparut, Harry détourna les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille, une petite fille qui avait d'abord vu sa famille se faire assassiner puis que les mangemorts avaient tué sans la moindre pitié ! Harry sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et il s'aperçut que la grande majorité des élèves pleuraient. A la table des professeurs, Hagrid cachait son visage derrière un grand mouchoir, le professeur McGonagall avait pincé les lèvres pour tenter d'empêcher leur tremblement. Quant au professeur Dumbledore, il avait le regard triste et il débitait son discours d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Rogue. Il avait la même attitude que Malfoy, le regard baissé et les mains cachées sous la table. Harry s'efforça de distinguer ses yeux. Le redoutable professeur de potions avait le regard vide et Harry comprit qu'il devait être dans ses pensées. Peut être se souvenait-il de ses propres victimes… C'était ce qu'avait dit Eridan la veille, qu'il était taraudé par les souvenirs de ses crimes et par la culpabilité… Harry n'avait jamais pensé à cela quand il pensait au professeur Rogue. Pourtant, cela semblait tellement logique… Harry commençait à ressentir une certaine pitié pour son professeur détesté et il détestait cela. C'était pour ses victimes qu'il devrait ressentir de la pitié pas pour leur bourreau ! Mais le portrait qu'en avait fait Eridan lui inspirait bien davantage de la compassion que de la haine… A nouveau, Harry observa à la dérobée la jeune fille. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait quand elle lui avait expliqué les malheurs de Rogue. Pourtant, elle avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir… La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire… ni à entendre !

Dumbledore avait fait le tour des sept victimes. Maintenant il parlait des mangemorts, de la guerre qui avait commencé et des camps qu'il faudrait choisir. Il parlait de courage, d'entraide et de défense… Harry l'écouta à peine. Il connaissait parfaitement le discours du directeur, le même qu'il répétait depuis qu'Harry lui avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui les attendait, sur la fameuse prophétie, sur ses propres morts…

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand le silence retentit dans la Grande Salle comme un coup de canon. Dumbledore s'était tû et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un silencio sur la pièce. Le silence stagna pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes puis Dumbledore saisit à deux mains la coupe d'argent qui venait d'apparaître devant lui et la leva à hauteur de son visage. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent et Harry entendit remuer tout autour de lui. Il s'aperçut que des coupes d'argent étaient apparues devant chaque élève et que tous en avaient pris une et la levaient. Harry s'empressa de les imiter sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le contenu. Le liquide était d'une étonnante couleur argentée, apparemment beaucoup plus épais que de l'eau et dégageant une brume étonnante, comme si le liquide était brûlant mais quand il saisit la coupe, le contact fut presque glacial. Harry en fut si surpris qu'il faillit en lâcher la coupe et son regard rencontra celui d'Eridan. Elle semblait aussi étonnée que lui et regardait le contenu de sa coupe d'un air suspicieux.

Aux victimes ! déclara Dumbledore.

Et il porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Aussitôt, tout le monde l'imita. Harry et Eridan se jetèrent un regard puis ils portèrent leur coupe à leurs lèvres. Harry faillit tout recracher tant il était surpris. C'était à la fois glacé et comme s'il buvait de la fumée. Sa langue, son palais étaient comme insensibilisés par le froid et la brume semblait l'étouffer. A voir la tête que faisait Eridan, Harry put constater qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui et, en fait, qu'une partie des élèves, sans doute ceux qui venaient de familles moldues.

Harry se força à avaler la totalité de sa coupe puis la reposa au même moment que les autres. Ensuite, les élèves se mirent à circuler dans la salle pour prendre des fleurs. Les garçons en glissaient une à leur boutonnière, les filles dans leurs cheveux. Harry les imita puis, quand tous sortirent de la salle, il retrouva ses amis dans une salle de classe vide.

C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ? demanda-t-il.

C'est la tradition sorcière, répondit Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Tu devrais lire _Traditions et coutumes sorcières_, lui répondit-elle. C'est très instructif.

Tu as sans doute raison. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela…

Eridan hocha la tête.

Les sorciers ne font pas leur deuil de cette manière en Amérique du Sud, lui demanda Hermione.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon grand-père a toujours laissé les cadavres là où ils étaient tombés sans s'en soucier davantage…

Harry regarda Eridan. Il aurait crû qu'elle se contenterait de dire que les traditions étaient différentes d'un pays à l'autre mais peut être la jeune fille s'était-elle dit qu'Hermione s'était renseignée sur les traditions sorcières dans tous les pays. Elle en était bien capable ! En même temps, Harry avait l'impression qu'Hermione avait cherché à confondre Eridan et il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cela. Ni en fait comment il devait comprendre la réponse d'Eridan ! Certes elle avait toujours parlé de son grand-père comme d'un sorcier désagréable, étrange et qu'elle détestait mais là… n'était-elle pas en train de sous-entendre qu'il était un assassin ?

Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda Hermione. Tu as l'air soucieux…

Harry ne voulait pas parler des doutes qu'il avait au sujet d'Eridan ou de son grand-père.

Je me pose des questions sur ma cicatrice. Depuis Halloween, je ne l'ai pas senti une seule fois, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que Voldemort soit resté inactif ! Et même à Halloween, je l'ai à peine sentie…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

C'est vraiment étrange. Tu en as parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai le voir ! M'a-t-il seulement adressé la parole depuis la rentrée ?

C'est peut être à cause de tes cours d'occlumencie, proposa Ron.

L'occlumencie doit servir à empêcher Voldemort de s'introduire dans l'esprit d'Harry, cela ne peut pas couper le lien ! répondit Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers Eridan pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait mais il s'aperçut que la jeune fille semblait profondément plongée dans un livre. Si profondément que Harry trouvait cela étrange et peu naturel.

Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le sixième tome des aventures d'Enya Noctae, j'ai réussi à me procurer tous les tomes pendant les vacances de Noël.

Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter les romans. Elle avait donc dû demander à un professeur. Et il était plus que probable qu'elle s'était adressée au professeur Rogue. Harry était partagé entre le mécontentement de voir l'entente entre Eridan et le professeur qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard, et l'amusement d'imaginer Rogue en train d'acheter les six tomes du roman. Cette vision fit sourire Harry mais ne parvint pas à chasser l'attaque des mangemorts et leurs sept victimes de son esprit.

Quel est le programme de la journée ? finit par demander Eridan.

Ce midi, il y aura deux minutes de silence en hommage aux victimes, un autre toast sera porté et le professeur Dumbledore lira le discours du ministère. Ce soir, il y aura un dernier toast et les portraits seront magiquement brûlés, expliqua Hermione.

Eridan grimaça et Harry n'était pas loin de l'imiter. Il n'aimait guère toute cette cérémonie.

Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent des cérémonies nationales pour chaque victime de Voldemort, dit soudain Eridan.

Il n'y aura peut être pas d'autres victimes…

Tu es naïve, répondit Eridan.

Et toi cynique !

Réaliste. C'est bien le problème…

Harry préféra ne pas intervenir dans la discussion des deux filles. Il savait parfaitement qu'Eridan avait raison mais il comprenait aussi parfaitement l'attitude d'Hermione. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune victime !

Les quatre adolescents décidèrent de regagner leur salle commune et de rejoindre leurs camarades de maison. En chemin, Harry put s'apercevoir que tout le château avait été tendu de noir et que partout se trouvaient des bouquets d'orchidées blanches. La journée allait être difficile.

Au dîner, Harry regarda les portraits brûler sans pouvoir avaler la moindre nourriture. Les flammes léchaient les tableaux, attaquant la peinture qui se délitait pendant que les toiles qui semblaient animées d'une vie propre se recourbaient, se rétractaient et que les cadres grésillaient… On avait jeté des bouquets d'orchidées sur les tableaux. En brûlant, ils libéraient une odeur entêtante et oppressante.

Harry regardait les images disparaître, avalées par les flammes et il avait l'impression qu'on les tuait une seconde fois. Pourtant, et alors qu'il sentait la nausée l'envahir, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des portraits enflammés. Et c'était comme si une partie de lui partait en fumée avec les images des victimes de Voldemort.

Harry prit une décision. Au prochain cours qu'il aurait avec McGonagall, il demanderait où avaient été enterrés ses parents. Elle devait le savoir…

Les cours reprirent et comme Harry l'avait décidé, il alla voir le professeur McGonagall à la fin du premier cours qu'il eut avec elle. Il se sentait oppressé alors qu'il avançait vers elle, son cœur se contractait et il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Il s'efforça de se calmer, respira un grand coup.

Que voulez-vous Potter ? lui demanda son professeur.

Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez où mes parents ont été enterrés ?

Le professeur le regarda d'un air compatissant.

Je suppose qu'on ne vous a jamais rien dit… En fait, les corps de vos parents ont disparu peu après qu'on ait pu… constater leurs décès. En plus, comme tout le monde pensait que Vous-Savez-Qui avait été vaincu…

Vous voulez dire qu'ils n'ont jamais été enterrés ?

Le professeur hocha la tête.

Ça va aller Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours crû que ses parents reposaient paisiblement et ensembles quelque part. Et au lieu de cela, il apprenait que Voldemort, car ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause de lui, l'avait définitivement privé de tous liens avec eux. Ses parents ne reposaient pas en paix dans un petit cimetière tranquille. Non, Voldemort avait fait disparaître leurs corps ! Il les avait tués une deuxième fois. Et Harry se trouvait une fois de plus privé du réconfort de pouvoir se recueillir sur la tombe de ceux qu'il aimait.

Harry reconnut le sentiment qui montait en lui. La colère ! De rage, il envoya son poing dans l'un des murs du château. Et grimaça immédiatement. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Eridan.

Je doute que cela te serve beaucoup de te briser la main dans ton combat contre Voldemort. Et ça ne soulage même pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, l'air un peu honteux.

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te reprocher de perdre ton calme. Montre-moi ta main !

Tu le perds rarement, toi ! répondit-il en lui tendant sa main.

La jeune fille la prit et murmura une sorte de formule. Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait plongé sa main au milieu de flammes puis dans un bac de glaçons puis tout redevint normal. Il n'avait plus mal.

J'ai suffisamment vu ce que j'étais capable de provoquer. Voilà, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas essayer de tester la solidité des murs de Poudlard !

Merci… Ce soir, il y a une réunion de l'AD, c'est un groupe pour apprendre à se défendre de Voldemort. Tu voudrais venir ?

Je veux bien venir observer. Mais je ne veux pas participer…

Tu pourrais nous donner des conseils, tu sembles en connaître un rayon en défense contre les forces du mal…

Peut être, mais je ne saurai pas l'enseigner !

De la même manière que tu l'as appris…

Sûrement pas !

Harry fut surpris par la violence de sa réaction mais il hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas la contrarier et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle assiste à la réunion.

C'était la première réunion de l'AD depuis l'attaque des mangemorts. Et les participants étaient encore plus nombreux et déterminés à apprendre à se défendre. Quelques Serpentards, menés par Callista Prince, avaient demandé à être du nombre, par l'intermédiaire d'Eridan. Hermione avait accueilli cette demande avec joie, au contraire de Ron évidemment, et Harry s'était laissé convaincre par ses deux amies. L'arrivée de la demi-douzaine de Serpentards produisit un certain froid. Personne ne pouvait ignorer l'hostilité d'un certain nombre des membres de l'AD. Mais les Serpentards ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser et acceptèrent sans broncher tout ce que demanda Harry. De son côté, Eridan avait attrapé un livre dans la bibliothèque et commencé à l'étudier. Mais Harry savait qu'elle ne cessait d'observer du coin de l'œil tout ce qu'ils faisaient…

Le même désir de se battre animait les élèves du cours de combat magique. Tout le monde avait fait de gros progrès mais il était indéniable qu'Eridan surpassait de loin tous les autres élèves. Ensuite, Malfoy et Harry étaient à égalité, à leur plus grand mécontentement à tous les deux.

Après un échauffement épuisant, le professeur mit les élèves par groupes de deux de même niveau. Harry se trouva évidemment face à Malfoy. Les deux adolescents firent apparaître leur épée et se mirent en garde mais Harry cherchait à savoir qui était l'adversaire d'Eridan.

Elle va se battre contre le professeur, dit Malfoy.

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Elle arrive à inquiéter la prof… Mais tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur notre combat ! Si tu crois que je vais te faire des cadeaux…

Harry s'aperçut que Malfoy disait vrai. Les élèves étant en nombre impair, Eridan se retrouva face à leur professeur, sans que cela ne la gêne aucunement apparemment. Androji donna le signal et les combats s'engagèrent. Harry dut se concentrer sur son combat. Malfoy était un adversaire coriace mais contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait craint, il ne cherchait pas à l'avoir par des mauvais coups mais juste en déployant plus d'adresse que lui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de combat, aucun des deux garçons n'avait réussi à prendre l'avantage et ils commençaient tous les deux à être épuisés.

Le professeur Androji donna un coup de sifflet pour arrêter les combat. Elle fit asseoir les élèves autour d'un cercle puis demanda à Eridan de faire une démonstration avec elle.

Le professeur fit apparaître son épée, ou plutôt un large sabre recourbé d'une froide couleur métallique. Eridan fit apparaître une fine épée couleur émeraude et au pommeau orné de serpents. Harry observait l'épée sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait en penser. Cela lui paraissait plus être l'épée d'une Serpentard que d'une Gryffondor pourtant le Choixpeau avait bien envoyé la jeune fille à Gryffondor. Cela rappela à Harry l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il avait fait apparaître en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait dû combattre le basilic. Il se demanda si les fondateurs participaient à des combats magiques. Il avait comme l'impression que si c'était le cas, l'épée de Salazar Serpentard aurait ressemblé comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qu'Eridan créait à partir de magie pure.

Le professeur Androji porta le premier coup. Eridan para puis les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Eridan semblait faire corps avec son épée. Elle faisait beaucoup moins de gestes que son professeur mais elle la mettait en danger et aucun de coups du professeur Androji ne l'atteignit. Harry était très impressionné, comme les autres élèves, et bien que le combat dura longtemps, personne ne le remarqua. Le professeur Androji mit fin au combat alors qu'elle commençait à être véritablement en difficulté. Malfoy murmura qu'elle avait peur de perdre contre une de ses élèves. Harry ne répondit rien. Non seulement il pensait qu'il avait raison mais en plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il défendrait le professeur Androji !

Harry attendit Eridan pour retrouver leurs amis dans la salle commune.

Belle épée !

Eridan pâlit légèrement et se contenta de sourire, comme si elle n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.

Ça ne t'intéresse pas de devenir un animagus ? finit par demander Harry. Tu n'as pas pris l'option…

Eridan sourit.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas pris cette option ? Suis-moi !

La jeune fille ouvrit une salle de classe vide, entraînant Harry derrière elle.

Referme la porte !

Harry obéit et quand il se retourna, Eridan avait disparu. A la place se trouvait un petit cheval entièrement noir en dehors d'une étoile argentée sur le front.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis il s'abstint. Décidément, Poudlard allait être réputée pour ses animagi !

Eridan reprit sa forme initiale.

Animagus non déclaré, je suppose ?

Eridan hocha la tête.

Je ne dirai rien…

Je sais.


	14. Mythologie déchainée

_Merci a Opalina pour sa review._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 14 : Mythologie déchaînée.

Les semaines avaient passé. L'article sur Sirius avait paru, non sans déclencher une belle pagaille au sein même de l'école. Aussi, Harry s'était-il demandé s'il n'avait pas provoqué une quasi-révolution à l'extérieur de murs de Poudlard mais il n'avait pu aller vérifier, toute sortie étant interdite depuis la dernière attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Pendant plusieurs jours, Harry avait dû répondre à la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école qui lui demandaient si tout ce qui était écrit dans le journal était vrai, il avait reçu des hiboux de Rémus, Tonks et les Weasley, les professeurs de Poudlard les avaient félicités pour cette initiative qui avait forcé le ministère à rouvrir une enquête… Par contre, l'attitude du professeur Rogue avait plus qu'étonné Harry et ses amis. En effet, Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit furieux et encore plus désagréable avec lui qu'auparavant si c'était possible, encore que cette année il s'était étrangement beaucoup calmé, étant donné ses relations plutôt explosives avec Sirius. Mais, et défiant toute logique, le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi aimable, surtout avec Eridan cela va sans dire, et Hermione avait même trouvé que quand il regardait la jeune fille, il avait l'air ému. Evidement, Ron avait dit qu'elle n'était pas nette, que Rogue ému c'était aussi probable que Drago Malfoy devenu fréquentable, et cela avait dégénéré sur une autre des éternelles disputes entre eux d'eux qui n'avait cessé que lorsque Harry, à bout de nerf, avait menacé d'aller se livrer à Voldemort. Ron et Hermione avaient alors repris des relations plus paisibles et la dispute avait enfin été enterrée avec toutes les autres…

Trois jours avant les vacances de Pâques, Harry et Ron discutaient de Quidditch pendant le dîner. Gryffondor avait facilement remporté son match contre Poufsouffle mais Serpentard avait de l'avance en ayant écrasé à plates coutures les équipes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Même si Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Malfoy avait réussi à rendre son équipe véritablement performante et il avait pris garde, durant les deux matchs, à ne pas attraper le vif d'or avant que ses partenaires n'aient atteint un nombre de points qui au résultat, inquiétaient les Gryffondors. En effet, et même s'ils gagnaient le dernier match contre les Serdaigles, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de remporter la coupe. La victoire finale se jouerait au nombre de points aussi Harry et Ron discutaient-ils stratégie. Hermione poussait des soupirs de plus en plus forts et Harry la sentit bouillir quand Ginny prit part à la conversation. Eridan semblait totalement ailleurs depuis le début du repas et n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot.

Il n'y a vraiment que le Quidditch qui compte pour vous ? finit par s'énerver Hermione, faisant relever la tête des trois joueurs.

Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda Ginny.

Ce que j'ai à vous dire ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard, que nous risquons de nouvelles attaques et aucun d'entre vous ne m'a demandé des nouvelles de la potion pour découvrir d'où provenait l'hydre qui nous a attaqués lors d'Halloween !

Elle est prête ? demanda Harry pour la calmer.

Encore onze jours sept heures et dix-huit minutes exactement. Mais ça ne vous inquiète pas qu'un suppôt de Voldemort se ballade dans Poudlard ?

Au nom de Voldemort, la plupart des élèves qui les entouraient sursautèrent, voire même manquèrent s'étouffer. Harry soupira. Quand donc les gens allaient-ils cesser d'avoir peur d'un nom !

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, dit Ron. Et les professeurs n'ont pas l'air de s'en inquiéter particulièrement.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Si au moins vous vous intéressiez à vos examens de fin d'année !

A ce moment, Eridan fit tomber sa fourchette.

C'est si immangeable que ça ? demanda Ron.

Eridan grimaça et partit en courant sous les regards abasourdis des autres élèves. Harry aperçut le professeur Rogue quitter sa place mais ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une relation.

J'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a vexée ? demanda Ron, embarrassé.

Harry fit non de la tête et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu la vexer, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Après quelques instants de silence, Hermione sortit un livre de son sac et le posa sur la table, faisant des gestes à Ron, Harry et Ginny pour qu'ils se penchent vers elle.

Puisqu'elle est partie, profitons-en. J'ai appris par l'un des élèves du cours de combat magique qu'Eridan faisait apparaître une épée vert émeraude ornée de serpents…

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry. Celui-ci se sentit rougir mais il ne tenait pas à expliquer à ses amis pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard, comme si elle quêtait son approbation puis, n'obtenant pas de réactions contraires, elle continua :

J'ai donc fait quelques recherches et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Elle ouvrit le livre à une double page qui représentait deux sorciers face à face. Les deux images semblaient s'insulter silencieusement et se menaçaient de leurs épées. Le premier sorcier était blond, les yeux bleus, vêtu d'une robe rouge et un lion couché à ses pieds. L'épée qu'il brandissait était en argent étincelante et la poignée était ornée de rubis qui semblaient énormes. Harry était persuadé qu'il avait déjà vu cette épée quelque part. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était l'épée qu'il avait tirée du Choixpeau magique en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait dû combattre le basilic. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le sorcier qui la tenait était donc l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, celui qui avait donné son nom à la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Harry comprit, avant même de lire la légende, qui était le deuxième sorcier. Et il comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Il finit par se tourner vers l'autre sorcier. Il était plus mince que Gryffondor, les cheveux plus longs et très noirs, les yeux d'un vert étincelant et une tenue qui mêlait exclusivement le vert et l'argent. A ses bras étaient enroulés des serpents argentés… Harry se décida enfin à observer son épée. Contrairement à celle de Gryffondor, elle ne semblait pas matérielle, sans doute faîte de magie pure. Elle était de ce même vert émeraude que celle que faisait apparaître Eridan et la poignée était ornée des mêmes serpents…

Harry finit par s'apercevoir que ses amis l'observaient depuis quelques minutes. Il finit par relever la tête.

C'est bien la même épée ? demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. En même temps, il s'étonna. Pourquoi Hermione, qui jusque là avait accepté qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle fasse des recherches sur Eridan, avait-elle soudain décidé de lancer une enquête sur la jeune fille ?

C'est tout de même étrange qu'une Gryffondor puisse faire apparaître la même épée que celle de Salazar Serpentard, fit remarquer Ginny. Vous croyez qu'il est possible de manipuler le Choixpeau pour qu'il nous envoie dans la maison que l'on veut ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il se souvenait que le Choixpeau avait d'abord voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard et que c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'avait presque supplié qu'il avait fini à Gryffondor. En était-il de même pour Eridan ? Dumbledore disait que c'était nos choix qui montraient qui on était vraiment. Si Eridan avait décidé d'aller à Gryffondor, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance ? En même temps, il y avait au moins déjà eu un mangemort parmi les Gryffondors. Un mangemort et un traître !

Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à faire des recherches sur Eridan ? demanda soudain Harry d'un ton plus fâché qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Hermione ne sembla pas se formaliser de son ton.

Il y a un traître à Poudlard, il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide à faire des recherches !

Eridan n'est pas une traître ! Sinon, pourquoi nous aurait-elle plusieurs fois sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi t'aurait-elle apporté la formule pour découvrir l'empreinte magique de l'hydre ? Pourquoi…

Harry tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Hermione. Eridan n'utilise pas la même magie que nous ! Et il est impossible, tu m'entends ! impossible de refermer un trou d'anti-magie en utilisant la magie que nous connaissons…

Ça ne fait pas d'elle une traître pour autant !

Ce n'est pas le problème ! Elle est capable de choses étonnantes et elle a forcément un rapport avec Salazar Serpentard ! Si tu avais lu ce livre tu saurais que Serpentard était le seul à pouvoir faire cette épée. Le seul ! Alors maintenant, il est impératif de savoir ce que nous cache Eridan et j'aimerais mieux que tu nous aides plutôt que tu t'y opposes…

Harry resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que devait-il faire ? S'il faisait des recherches sur Eridan, est-ce qu'il la trahissait ?

Harry, reprit Hermione, si Eridan est bien contre Voldemort alors elle court un grand danger ! Voldemort pourrait trouver très intéressant tout ce dont elle est capable…

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Il pensait que la seule raison pour laquelle Eridan pouvait être en danger, c'était parce qu'elle était une de ses amies. Pourtant, elle lui avait dit…

Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour avoir des problèmes avec Voldemort…

Alors elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle risque… réfléchit Hermione.

Vous croyez que Dumbledore l'a fait venir à Poudlard pour la protéger ? demanda Ron.

Dumbledore ne semble pas lui faire confiance, murmura Harry à contre cœur.

Et toi tu ne fais plus confiance à Dumbledore, remarqua Hermione. Harry, y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu ne nous as pas dites à propos d'Eridan.

Harry hésita. Mais ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils l'avaient toujours soutenu, il leur faisait entièrement confiance…

C'est une animagus. Elle se transforme en un cheval noir.

Entièrement noir ? demanda Hermione sous les regards chargés d'incompréhension des trois autres adolescents.

Avec une étoile blanche sur la tête, pourquoi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir, concentrée sur quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

La jeune fille soupira.

Tu viens de me faire perdre le fil ! De nombreux éléments se mettaient en place mais tu m'as déconcentrée et maintenant, j'ai tout perdu ! Enfin, je retrouverai peut être ça plus tard. Bon, si vous avez terminé de manger, je vous propose d'essayer de trouver Eridan, j'ai des questions à lui poser.

Ils retrouvèrent Eridan dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, lisant encore l'un de ses énormes et très anciens grimoires, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Les quatre adolescents approchèrent des fauteuils de la jeune fille et s'installèrent. Eridan leva les yeux de son livre et leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Hermione posa, par-dessus le grimoire que lisait Eridan, son livre ouvert à la page représentant les deux fondateurs.

Nous voudrions te parler des cours de combats magiques… commença Hermione.

Eridan jeta un coup d'œil au livre et eut un sourire amusé.

Plutôt de ça, non ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'épée de Serpentard. J'ai emprunté ce livre en début d'année et quand le professeur Androji nous a demandé de visualiser une arme, l'épée de magie pure de Serpentard m'a immédiatement sauté à l'esprit. Peut être parce que c'est la seule arme non matérielle dont j'ai une image…

Il est écrit que seul Serpentard pouvait faire apparaître cette épée…

De son vivant ! Serpentard ne tenait pas à ce qu'on puisse le copier et il avait jeté un sort pour empêcher quiconque de faire apparaître la même épée. Mais il est mort depuis des centaines d'années ! Le sort ne fonctionne plus.

Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione n'était absolument pas convaincue par les explications d'Eridan mais elle ne semblait pas savoir sur quoi elle pouvait l'interroger davantage.

J'espère que vous avez commencé vos révisions pour les examens, finit par dire Hermione.

Ron soupira et Ginny fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Harry ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir coupable de n'avoir pas encore commencé à réviser ou s'il devait penser qu'il avait décidément d'autres priorités que de passer ses examens.

Ginny ! s'écria Hermione. Je te rappelle que tu as tes Buses à la fin de l'année ! Je vais encore être obligée de vous préparer un planning de révisions pour les vacances !

Eridan eut véritablement l'air amusé. La jeune fille ne se sentait probablement pas concernée par les révisions. Elle, elle avait assurément d'autres priorités. Lesquelles, là était la question ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le moindre risque de rater ses examens…

Heureusement, les vacances arrivent bientôt, continua Hermione. Si vous suivez correctement l'emploi du temps que je vais vous préparer, vous devriez rattraper vos retards.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand quelqu'un parle d'Emploi du temps en Angleterre et alors que des mythes gréco-romains nous agressent, ça me rend toujours mal à l'aise… murmura Eridan en regardant Hermione d'un air ironique.

Harry vit Hermione froncer les sourcils. Elle devait chercher à comprendre ce qu'Eridan avait voulu dire. Quant à lui, il n'avait absolument rien compris. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira.

Butor ? demanda-t-elle.

Eridan hocha la tête sous les regards chargés d'incompréhension de Ron, Ginny et Harry.

Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? demanda Ron avec humeur.

Vous n'avez qu'à être moins incultes ! Maintenant laissez-moi réfléchir à vos plannings…

La jeune fille s'assit devant une table et commença à écrire.

Harry demanda d'un regard une explication à Eridan mais la jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre. Harry était un peu vexé mais il préféra ne pas le montrer en voyant l'air idiot des deux Weasley.

Le jour des vacances, tout le monde quitta le château à l'exception de Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Eridan. En effet, Ginny avait annoncé la veille des vacances que l'une de ses amies de Serdaigle l'avait invitée à passer les vacances chez elle. Bien évidement, Ron était furieux mais ses parents ayant donné leur accord, il ne pouvait rien faire…

Neville quitta ses amis en leur annonçant, dans un grand sourire qu'il avait invité Louna à venir passer quelques jours chez sa grand-mère et qu'elle avait accepté. Ron et Harry n'avaient évidement pas pu s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques légèrement déplacées du genre : T'as raison, vieux, je te souhaite beaucoup de _plaisir _; après tout, ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour la présenter à ta grand-mère ; prends garde à ne pas trop la changer… Ils se seraient sans doute engagés plus loin si, Hermione en ayant eu assez de faire les gros yeux, ne leur avait pas donné une tape sur la tête à chacun avant de souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Neville.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent un moment sur le perron du château, bien après que toutes les diligences tirées par les sombrals avaient disparu. Harry se rendit compte qu'ils allaient avoir le château pour eux tous seuls. Et comme pour les vacances de Noël, très peu de professeurs restaient à Poudlard… Il y avait Rogue bien sûr, à croire qu'il n'avait vraiment nulle part où aller ! A mois que Poudlard soit le seul endroit où il était à l'abri de ses anciens amis… Il y avait aussi Hagrid et le professeur Androji. Quant à Dumbledore, il passait son temps à disparaître du château et à revenir.

Je ne comprends pas qu'ils l'aient laissée partir ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

Harry et Hermione tournèrent des regards surpris vers lui.

Ginny ! Elle aurait dû rester au château !

Enfin, Ron, lui reprocha Hermione, Ginny a le droit de s'amuser… même si j'espère qu'elle n'oubliera pas ses révisions !

Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais… c'est dangereux, murmura le jeune homme d'un air un peu piteux.

Hermione lui sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! La famille de l'amie de Ginny est une vieille famille de sorciers. Ils connaissent parfaitement les moyens de protection contre Voldemort…

Et ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard était inviolable et n'avait jamais subi la moindre attaque, remarqua Eridan.

Surtout qu'à Poudlard, j'y suis ! dit Harry d'un ton cynique. Et comme je suis la cible préférée de Voldemort…

Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Ne dis pas ça…

Ce n'est pas vrai peut être ?

Tant que tu n'es pas son cadavre préféré, répondit Eridan, attirant ainsi les regards horrifiés des trois autres adolescents.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air ironique.

Et bien quoi ? Voldemort ne souhaite-t-il pas tuer Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez compris, que Voldemort était nécrophile ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur alors que Ron et Harry étaient partagés entre l'envie de rire et celle de vomir. Avec peut être un penchant plus prononcé pour l'idée de rendre en une seule fois tous les repas qu'ils avaient pris depuis leur naissance.

Harry préféra chasser cette idée désagréable de son esprit et se concentrer sur ses cours de métamorphoses, cours qu'ils devaient réviser ce jour là d'après le programme d'Hermione.

Une semaine était passée. Une semaine qu'ils avaient entièrement consacrée aux révisions. Hermione ne leur laissait pas un instant de répit. C'était à peine si elle les laissait manger et dormir. Harry et Ron en étaient venus à imaginer tout un tas de formules ou potions pour immobiliser, ligoter, bâillonner Hermione. D'autant plus qu'Eridan avait passé la semaine à leur jeter des regards chargés de moqueries, à dire qu'il faisait un temps magnifique et que c'était vraiment agréable de se promener dans le parc…

Je vais me promener dans la forêt interdite, dit Eridan ce matin-là en passant devant les deux garçons et leur dragon professeur.

Harry manqua s'étrangler.

Tu es devenue folle ? Tu cherches à te faire tuer ?

Je doute qu'il y ait encore des cyclopes…

Il y a des araignées ! D'énormes araignées ! Des centaures, un géant et je suis sûr et certain qu'il y a plein d'autres monstres assoiffés de sang dans cette forêt. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est interdite…

Eridan éclata de rire.

Génial ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Ils doivent avoir plein de choses très intéressantes à raconter !

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre la jeune fille de changer ses projets, Harry changea de méthode.

Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, dit-il en commençant à se lever.

Certainement pas Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'il faut que tu révises tes cours de potions…

Rien à faire des potions ! s'exclama Harry dans une nette idée de rébellion. Il faut que j'aille m'aérer sinon je vais exploser…

Je te rappelle que si tu veux un jour récupérer ton éclair de feu…

Harry se rassit immédiatement sur sa chaise en lançant un regard furieux à Ron. En effet, devant le peu d'enthousiasme que les deux garçons montraient à leurs révisions, Hermione avait demandé leurs balais à Ron et celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de les lui donner !

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais vous laisser, dit Eridan. La forêt interdite m'attend…

Harry sentit une rage folle s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il se leva à demi et jeta un regard de haine pure vers Hermione.

Harry s'aperçut que ses trois amis s'étaient figés et le regardaient avec une certaine crainte. Il se rendit compte de l'attitude menaçante qu'il avait adoptée et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris, mais il avait l'impression que pendant quelques secondes, il n'était plus lui !

Ce n'était qu'une blague, murmura Eridan, l'air soucieux.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… La fatigue sans doute…

Eridan s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son front, exactement sur sa cicatrice. Son visage se ferma quelques instants, ses yeux fixaient le vide puis elle retira sa main souriante.

Il fait vraiment un temps superbe aujourd'hui et je crois que vous avez besoin d'une petite pause. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de les laisser faire un petit tour de balais, Hermione ? demanda la jeune fille.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait toujours l'air inquiet. Harry s'en voulut. Et il s'en voulut d'autant plus que pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait tuer Hermione et cette impression l'horrifiait et le terrifiait.

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers le terrain de Quidditch, ce souvenir devint de plus en plus diffus. Les visages de ses amis parurent de plus en plus sereins… et quand Harry enfourcha son balai, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il éprouvait un certain malaise. Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité d'être en train de voler plutôt que d'étudier ses cours de potion ?

Harry laissait ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'il enchaînait vrilles, tonneaux et autres figures toutes plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres. Il jeta un regard vers les gradins où se trouvaient les deux filles. Hermione les regardaient, Ron et lui, évoluer dans les airs avec une certaine inquiétude qui s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que, depuis près d'un quart d'heure ils enchaînaient des figures qui risquaient à tout moment de les envoyer s'écraser une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas… Eridan, elle, était plongée dans un livre et Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot. Inconsciemment, il avait cherché à l'impressionner par ses prouesses au Quidditch. C'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait pu imaginer. En effet, si Hermione n'aimait guère ce sport et avait peur rien qu'à l'idée de monter sur un balai, Eridan haïssait le Quidditch. Elle supportait à peine la vue du moindre balai et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelles raisons elle avait proposé qu'ils fassent un tour sur leurs balais pour se détendre… Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose qui lui manquait… comme un trou de mémoire. Harry chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait à voler, à sentir l'air fouetter sa peau, à voir le paysage défiler sous lui… Il s'occuperait une autre fois de ce trou de mémoire et de l'aversion d'Eridan pour tout ce qui avait trait aux balais…

Quand il reprit pied sur terre, Harry se sentait exceptionnellement bien. Enfourcher un balai et s'élancer à l'assaut des airs étaient décidément le meilleur exutoire qu'il connaissait.

Son balai sur l'épaule, suivi par Ron, il rejoignit les deux filles qui les attendaient au bas des gradins.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard, Ron s'arrêta brusquement et se figea. Les trois autres se retournèrent, étonnés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

Vous n'entendez rien ? demanda-t-il.

Harry tendit l'oreille. Tout d'abord, il n'entendit rien. Puis, peu à peu, une sorte de sifflement, ou plutôt de bruissement commença à se faire entendre. Le son était de plus en plus fort, comme si c'était le bruit que faisaient des milliers d'énormes moustiques.

Quand les choses apparurent, il crût d'ailleurs que c'était cela. Une nuée de moustiques de la taille du point. Puis il crût, en partie à cause des sifflements, en partie à cause de l'aspect, que c'était des chauves-souris. Les créatures avaient bien des ailes de chauves-souris mais ça n'en était résolument pas ! Les dizaines de créatures ressemblaient à de minuscules petites femmes avec des ailes de chauves-souris dans le dos, sans jambe mais avec des bras terminés par de véritables mains griffues qui se tendaient vers eux d'un air menaçant, des yeux où brillaient une froide colère et sur la tête… une chevelure de serpents !

Harry qui jusque là était resté figé commença à reculer. Il vit les autres faire de même alors que le nuage de créatures s'approchaient toujours plus d'eux. Harry vit l'une des petites femmes ailées ouvrir la bouche et il aperçut sa langue. Une langue de serpent, et ce n'était pas une image ! Il eut l'impression d'entendre une sorte de voix dans sa tête mais c'était comme si la voix était encore très loin et il ne l'entendait que de manière diffuse, hachée.

Eridan poussa un cri étranglé.

Des Erinnyes ! dit-elle d'un ton où commençait à poindre la panique. Culpabilité. Vengeance.

La jeune fille se changea en cheval et s'enfuit avant que les créatures ne l'atteignent. Harry se figea. Qu'était-il arrivé à Eridan ? Les Erinnyes profitèrent de son immobilité pour fondre sur lui et il fut bientôt entouré par une véritable nuée de petites femmes qui le griffaient, lui tiraient les cheveux, essayaient de lui arracher ses lunettes… mais surtout, ils entendaient des voix dans sa tête :

Ta faute si je suis mort ! criait une des voix. Toujours à jouer les héros…

C'était la voix de Sirius. Sa voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il l'avait tué…

Tu es maudit ! s'exclama une autre voix. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est venu nous tuer. C'était toi qu'il voulait tuer…

Je me suis sacrifiée pour toi ! Tout est de ta faute…

Maintenant c'était ses parents qui lui renvoyaient sa culpabilité dans la figure.

Puis il entendit un concert de voix qui lui criait toutes que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient morts, s'ils avaient failli mourir, s'ils allaient mourir… De sa faute, tout était de sa faute !

Harry se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol :

Non ! Non… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Tout d'un coup, les voix se turent. Harry se redressa. Ron venait d'envoyer l'une des Erinnyes s'écraser sur le mur avec son balai.

Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Il hocha la tête. C'était les Erinnyes qui lui avaient susurré ces horreurs, pas Sirius, pas ses parents… Harry se releva et imita Ron. Les Erinnyes s'écrasaient sur les murs en poussant des hurlements de rage.

Baissez-vous ! entendit-il.

Harry attrapa Ron et Hermione, chacun par une main et les força à se jeter par terre. Il vit une lumière bleue frapper les Erinnyes. Les petites créatures se figèrent en plein vol avant de s'écraser au sol où elles se brisèrent comme des bibelots de verre de mauvais goût.

Vous allez bien ? demanda Eridan. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à une solution avec ces furies autour de moi…

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants puis elle ajouta :

Tout ce que vous avez entendu, ce n'est que l'expression de votre culpabilité, pas la vérité ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! Ces choses seraient capables de conduire au suicide quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il aurait eu envie de donner un coup de pied dans un arbre !

Les trois adolescents se relevèrent.

Que leur as-tu fait ? demanda Hermione.

Je les ai gelées. Il ne faut pas rester ici, il doit sûrement y en avoir d'autres.

Mais comment sont-elles arrivées ici ? demanda Hermione. Et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une nouvelle attaque. Comment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de s'occuper de ça !

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et pressèrent le pas en direction de la tour de Gryffondor après avoir réduit les deux balais et les avoir rangés dans la boite qu'Hagrid avait offerte à Harry pour son anniversaire. Là, ils seraient sans doute en sécurité, protégés par le mot de passe…

Soudain Harry empêcha ses compagnons d'avancer alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre un nouveau couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? chuchota Ron.

Regarde de l'autre côté !

Ron, Hermione et Eridan passèrent précautionneusement la tête de l'autre côté du mur. Harry vit Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la bouche et la refermer sans exprimer le moindre son. De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait un monstre ailé à corps de lion et à tête de femme. Une tête de femme grimaçante.

Une sphinge, murmura Hermione.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent, un air d'incompréhension sur la figure.

Un sphinx grec, si vous préférez.

La sphinge leva la tête et huma l'air. Puis elle poussa un rugissement.

Je crois qu'elle nous a repérés, bredouilla Ron.

D'autres rugissements lui répondirent et trois autres sphinges apparurent aux côtés de la première.

Bon, allez, avouez, ironisa Eridan. Lequel d'entre vous a insulté les dieux de l'Olympe ?

Les trois autres adolescents lui avaient jeté un regard abasourdi avant de commencer à reculer.

Les sphinges approchaient lentement d'eux, sûres de coincer leurs victimes, faisant crisser leurs griffes sur le parquet méticuleusement ciré par les elfes de maison.

Les quatre adolescents reculaient lentement, se demandant comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

Harry, une fois remis de l'étonnement qui l'avait saisi en entendant la désinvolture d'Eridan, se dit que la jeune fille avait effectivement relevé le problème. Depuis, le début de l'année, tous les monstres, exception faite des mangemorts, qui les avaient attaqués venaient de la mythologie gréco-latine. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il n'aurait pas mis sa main au feu que d'être chassé par des sphinges était le meilleur moyen de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de cette chasse si lente, qui avait mis les nerfs des quatre adolescents à rude épreuve, les sphinges semblèrent en avoir marre car elles accélérèrent brusquement l'allure. Les quatre adolescents partirent en courant à travers les couloirs sans se soucier du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, uniquement préoccupés par le fait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les sphinges qui, heureusement pour eux, ne pouvaient déplier leurs ailes à cause de l'étroitesse des couloirs de cette partie du château. Harry eut une pensée pour les concepteurs de l'école qui s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant des escaliers… qui étaient manifestement partis faire un tour, les laissant coincés sur une plate forme, à la merci des sphinges.

Et maintenant ? demanda Eridan. Quelqu'un sait voler ou on demande aux sphinges de nous donner un coup de main ?

Harry n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'ironie et le cynisme de la jeune fille. En même temps, c'était peut être une façon comme une autre d'essayer de chasser ses peurs…

Il faut descendre ! décida Hermione.

Eridan a raison, nous ne savons pas voler ! cria presque Ron.

Hermione poussa un soupir puis elle leva sa baguette sur l'un des tapis qui couvraient la plate-forme.

_Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Le tapis s'éleva doucement. Les trois autres adolescents se tournèrent vers Hermione, un air à la fois impressionné et dubitatif sur le visage. On entendit un grognement dans le couloir derrière eux. Eridan haussa les épaules et se hissa tant bien que mal sur le tapis. Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivirent.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans _Les Milles et une nuits _; jamais il ne s'était imaginé se déplaçant en tapis volant dans Poudlard et pourchassé par quatre sphinges qui avaient pris leur envol. Et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus !

Ron, Hermione ! s'écria Harry, occupez-vous de diriger ce tapis ! Eridan et moi allons essayer de retenir ses monstres !

Les deux adolescents se saisirent chacun d'un coin du tapis pendant que Harry et Eridan se dirigeaient de l'autre côté, leurs baguettes à la main.

_Incendio _! cria Harry alors qu'une sphinge se rapprochait dangereusement du tapis.

La créature évita facilement le sort mais le changement de direction lui fit perdre un peu de temps. Harry et Eridan se mirent donc à lancer des sorts dans un jet continu. Les sphinges virevoltaient pour éviter les sorts dans un ballet aérien qui ne manquait pas de grâce, un ballet tout en lumières et en sons : grognements, cris de douleurs, sorts…

On change de direction ! cria tout d'un coup Ron.

Le tapis amorça un virage vers la droite, se retournant presque. Harry et Eridan durent s'accrocher au tapis pour ne pas tomber mais Harry pouvait sentir ses mains glissées sur les poils soyeux du tapis.

Quand le tapis fut à peu près stabilisé dans une position assez proche de l'horizontal, Harry se tourna vers Eridan pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il n'en fut pas certain sur le moment, mais il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Pourtant, quand il se retourna pour éloigner d'un sort une sphinge qui s'approchait un peu trop, il entendit clairement la jeune fille jeter un sort qui lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Le tapis fit une embardée, puis changea à nouveau de direction… propulsant les deux adolescents à plat ventre. Harry se demanda si ses amis avaient perdu le contrôle ou si Poudlard avait décidément plus d'obstacles qu'il ne se le rappelait. A ce moment, ils frôlèrent une armure qui s'écroula derrière eux dans un effroyable vacarme métallique et Harry vit un mur se précipiter à leur rencontre quand il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au tapis. Il eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver la tête en bas et, quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ils avaient fait demi-tour. Mais maintenant, les sphinges n'étaient pas seulement derrière eux mais aussi devant, dessous, au-dessus et sur les côtés. Et elles n'étaient plus seulement quatre mais ne bonne douzaine !

Le tapis se fraya un chemin à travers les sphinges, les murs et les statues qui encombraient les couloirs. Il ne restait jamais plus de quelques secondes dans la même position et Harry était allongé, accroché au tapis d'une main et jetait des sorts de l'autre. C'était un véritable cauchemar… On se serait crû dans Stars War !

Bien évidemment, la course poursuite ne pouvait pas durer longtemps. Ron et Hermione ratèrent un virage, à moins que ce soit l'une des sphinges qui les ait heurtés… quoiqu'il en soit, les quatre adolescents furent propulsés contre un mur…

Harry eut l'impression que tous ses os avaient été broyés mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il en était probablement quitte pour des égratignures, des bleus, des bosses et de monstrueuses courbatures !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers ses amis. Les trois adolescents se relevaient tant bien que mal. Aucun ne semblait véritablement blessé mais leur chute avait laissé aux sphinges le temps de se poser.

Elles avaient formé un arc de cercle autour d'eux et les regardaient en se léchant les lèvres. Les quatre adolescents reculèrent jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur. Ils étaient coincés. Ils étaient condamnés…

Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais appris à jeter des Avada Kedavra, se plaignit Harry. Cela aurait pu nous être utile !

Il y a de nombreux autres sorts qui provoquent la mort, répondit Eridan.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

On dit que l'Avada Kedavra est le sortilège de mort car il ne fait qu'entraîner la mort. Les gens ne souffrent pas, ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Ils sont vivants, ils reçoivent le sort, ils sont morts. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien entre le moment où ils reçoivent le sort et le moment où ils ne sont plus que des cadavres… Alors que tu peux tuer quelqu'un avec des sorts aussi variés que les moldus ont des moyens différents pour tuer. Tu peux faire exploser quelqu'un, bloquer sa respiration, le faire mourir de peur…

Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'autre chose ! cria Hermione d'une voix presque hystérique. Je vous rappelle que nous allons mourir, au cas où ça vous intéresserait…

Harry vit Ron saisir la main d'Hermione. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils se décident à s'avouer leur amour sinon ils allaient le rendre fou ! Harry se gifla mentalement pour penser à cela à ce moment. Comme si les affaires de cœur de ses amis avaient une quelconque importance alors qu'ils allaient se faire dévorer par un troupeau de sphinges !

Hermione, murmura Ron d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder ferme, dans la mythologie, comment on pouvait vaincre les sphinges ? Il doit bien y avoir un mythe, non ?

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps mais elle semblait réfléchir.

Dans le mythe, Œdipe a donné la bonne réponse de l'énigme de la sphinge alors elle s'est suicidée…

Harry jeta un regard vers les sphinges. Elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se suicider et elles semblaient ne rien avoir d'autre dans la tête que la composition de leur prochain, très prochain repas. Elles ne paraissaient pas avoir en tête la moindre énigme…

Mais Eridan s'avança vers les bêtes mi-lions, mi-femmes, mi-oiseaux.

Quelle est votre énigme ? demanda la jeune fille.

Manifestement, elle prenait les souvenirs mythologiques d'Hermione pour argent comptant. Certes, Harry aurait été prêt à parier qu'Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de ses livres de mythologie gréco-romaine. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les sphinges les avaient lus aussi !

Les sphinges s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille en poussant des grognements. Mais, apparemment, il en fallait plus pour effrayer Eridan !

C'est la tradition, vous devez la respecter !

Les sphinges grognèrent de plus belles.

Elle a raison, finit par dire une grosse sphinge aux yeux dorés.

Mais non, de toute façon, ils ne sauront pas répondre à la question, pourquoi s'embêter ? s'écria une autre en grondant.

C'est la tradition ! Nous devons respecter la tradition…

Il en a toujours été ainsi, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change…

Nous ne sommes plus dans l'antiquité, il faut vivre avec son temps !

Où va-t-on si on ne respecte plus la tradition !

Ces jeunes… ça ne respecte plus rien !

Vous les vieux, on vous a rien demandé !

Un peu de respect pour tes aînés !

Tu sais ce que j'en fais de mes aînés !

Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi…

Ah ouais ? J'aimerai bien voir ça…

Ouais ! Vas-y, montre-lui à la vieille !

Le ton monta de plus en plus. Bientôt, les sphinges en vinrent à grogner et à se lancer des coups de griffes. Puis très vite, il n'y eut plus qu'une gigantesque mêlée de plumes, de poils et de peau humaine…

Ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas manger tout de suite, pleurnicha une sphinge avant de se lancer dans la mêlée…

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient la scène sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Le plus grand danger pour ces créatures, expliqua Eridan, c'est leur part humaine. Il ne faut jamais se fier à l'humain, il n'y a pas plus traître.

Aucun des trois autres ne répondit.

Puisqu'elles ont l'air occupé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'attarderait plus longtemps ici…

Les quatre adolescents passèrent donc à côté des monstres sans que ceux-ci ne fassent le moindre mouvement pour les en empêcher, trop occupés à s'entre-tuer…

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue des monstres, ils se mirent à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les sphinges, au cas où certaines ressortiraient vivantes et affamées de leur combat…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course, les quatre adolescents s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

On les a semés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron, plié en deux.

En tout cas, elles ne nous ont pas suivis, répondit Harry qui peinait lui aussi à reprendre son souffle.

Eridan, comment savais-tu qu'elles réagiraient comme ça ? demanda Hermione qui s'était glissée à terre et paraissait avoir fait un concours d'apnée.

Je n'en savais rien.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

Tu veux dire que…

J'espérais qu'elles diraient une énigme et qu'on pourrait trouver la bonne réponse. Finalement, on a eu de la chance…

Harry grimaça à ce mot. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment considérer comme ayant de la chance des personnes qui passaient leur temps à se faire poursuivre par toutes sortes de créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ? Evidement, si on s'intéressait au fait que, pour le moment, ils s'en étaient toujours sortis…

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus ? demanda Ron.

Harry sursauta. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que l'attaque était terminée ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être en sécurité ? Ils ne seraient jamais en sécurité ! Jamais tant que Voldemort vivrait ! Ou qu'ils ne soient tous morts, murmura une mauvaise petite voix dans sa tête.

Tu as d'autres souvenirs mythologiques ? demanda Eridan à Hermione. On pourrait peut être se préparer à ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Il y en a tellement, soupira-t-elle.

Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici, finit par dire Harry.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et tous les quatre reprirent leur route à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

L'un d'entre vous sait-il où nous sommes ? demanda-t-il.

Ron et Hermione secouèrent la tête.

Ils ne pourraient pas mettre des panneaux ! pesta Eridan. Ils tiennent donc tant à ce que leurs élèves se perdent…

Harry eut soudain une illumination. La carte du maraudeur ! Il s'empressa de la sortir de sa boîte mordeuse et l'étala sur le sol. Il repéra son nom et celui de Ron et Hermione rapidement, dans un coin de la carte qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé jusqu'à ce jour. Quant au nom d'Eridan, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était flou. Mais cette impression ne dura guère que quelques secondes avant qu'il puisse lire clairement Eridan Droujes et Harry fut détourné de cette bizarrerie par une dizaine d'étiquettes qui s'approchaient d'eux à grande vitesse.

Empuses, lut-il.

Il vit Hermione et Eridan échanger un regard puis les deux jeunes filles les attrapèrent, lui et Ron et les entraînèrent dans la direction opposée d'où arrivaient les empuses.

On va aller par-là, dit Hermione d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Mais, bredouilla Ron.

Qu'est-ce… essaya Harry.

Mais Eridan le coupa en lui ordonnant d'accélérer le pas. Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient, au contraire des deux filles manifestement qui les entraînaient le plus rapidement possible. Les deux garçons préférèrent les suivre sans rien dire. C'était quelque chose de devoir affronter des monstres de toutes sortes, c'en était une autre de vouloir s'opposer à deux jeunes filles qui avaient l'air sûr d'elles !

Ils prirent un nouveau couloir et…

… tombèrent nez à nez avec trois magnifiques jeunes filles, fort peu vêtues et à l'attitude aguicheuse.

Salut, bredouilla Ron en souriant bêtement.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des trois jeunes filles qui l'appelaient. Il voulut s'avancer vers elles mais Eridan le retint fermement. Hermione força Ron à reculer puis elle fit un pas en avant. Et elle commença à leur jeter une flopée telle d'injures que Harry aurait parié que les jumeaux Weasley n'en connaissaient pas certaines… Les trois jeunes filles poussèrent des hurlements et leur apparence changea peu à peu. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus que des sortes de spectres avec une patte d'âne, l'autre jambe en bronze et des dents très pointues. Elles reculaient sous les injures d'Hermione en poussant toujours leurs petits cris horripilants.

Par Hécate, ne nous approchez plus ! lança Eridan lors d'une pause d'Hermione.

Les trois créatures poussèrent un dernier hurlement avant de prendre la fuite.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, totalement ébahis. Hermione leur lança un regard sévère avant de réciter :

Comment chasser Empouse en ses élans maudits,

La sorcière d'Hécate aux étreintes impures ?

Il fallait l'abreuver de bruyantes injures.

Elle fuyait alors en poussant de grands cris.

Ron et Harry ouvrirent des yeux encore plus grands.

C'était des empuses, finit par expliquer Eridan. Elles séduisent les hommes et les vident de leur sang pendant qu'elles s'unissent à eux…

Les deux garçons passèrent du rouge vif au cachet d'aspirine puis à nouveau au rouge brique…

Merci, bredouillèrent-ils.

Même pas capables de résister à des filles en bikinis, pesta Hermione.

Eridan haussa les épaules :

Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Elles agissent sur leurs hormones. C'est physiologique.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincu et elle leur jeta un regard furieux avant de reprendre la route, les entraînant dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans qu'aucun ne sache vraiment ni où ils se trouvaient ni où ils allaient.

Ron se tourna vers Harry :

Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est fini, murmura-t-il d'un air désespéré. Elle ne voudra jamais m'écouter…

Harry poussa un soupir. Comment faisait-il pour se fourrer dans toujours plus d'ennuis ?

Ecoute Ron, répondit Harry, si nous nous en sortons, je te jure que je t'écouterai me raconter tes déboires amoureux. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est qu'on s'en sorte tous les quatre vivants et…

… entiers, ajouta Harry en voyant la chose qui se dressait devant eux.

C'était un monstre à dix têtes munies de trois rangées de dents, de douze jambes et dont la taille était entourée de têtes de chiens à l'air féroce. Le tout paraissait en partie minéral et s'il n'avait pas vu les lueurs dans les vingt yeux des têtes presque humaines et dans ceux des têtes de chiens, il aurait crû que c'était une statue. Ou plutôt, il aurait prié pour que ce soit une statue ! Harry vit l'une des têtes de chien se passer la langue sur les babines. Le jeune homme frémit. C'était le seul mouvement qu'avait fait le… monstre et cette immobilité le glaçait d'effroi.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en même temps que lui et fixaient la chose d'un air à la fois abasourdi et horrifié. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Ron et Hermione. Eridan, elle, avait plus l'air lassé qu'autre chose mais Harry commençait à se demander si l'ironie mordante et l'exaspération que montrait la jeune fille n'étaient pas l'expression de sa peur qu'elle essayerait de cacher. En même temps, Harry devait reconnaître que les deux seules fois où il avait eu l'impression qu'elle paniquait vraiment, c'est à dire lorsqu'elle était dans le trou d'anti-magie et lorsque les Erinnyes les avaient attaqués, la jeune fille n'avait pas essayé de faire la moindre preuve d'ironie. Alors, paniquait-elle ou pas ? Et si elle ne paniquait pas, Harry aurait bien voulu savoir comment elle faisait. Il ne devait quant même pas croire qu'elle avait pu rencontrer bien pire ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire ? La petite voix dans son esprit lui susurra un nom. Voldemort. Oui, Voldemort était pire, pire parce qu'il était censé être humain, du moins à l'origine… Ce qui n'était pas le cas du monstre qui leur bloquait la route. N'est-ce pas ?

Je crois qu'on a raté Charybde, dit Eridan d'un air sérieux.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle.

C'est Scylla, réussit à murmurer Hermione.

Charybde, Scylla… ces mots rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Parfois, cela avait du bon d'avoir une mémoire comme celle d'Hermione, pensa-t-il.

C'est pas censé être des rochers ? demanda Harry.

Dans le mythe, ils finissent par se transformer en rocher, enfin en ce qui concerne Scylla… expliqua Hermione. C'est surtout une expression : tomber de Charybde à Scylla, c'est comme aller de mal en pis.

Doit-on comprendre que le commanditaire de l'attaque à un grand sens de l'humour ? ironisa Harry.

Ou alors, c'est juste un passionné de mythologie gréco-latine, dit Eridan.

Un cinglé ! répliqua Ron. Il n'y a que des cinglés de toute façon pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses…

Hermione et Eridan lui jetèrent un regard noir. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peu subtile ?

Ron, murmura-t-il en essayant d'écarter son ami des deux filles, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…

Elle ne devrait pas se jeter sur nous ? remarqua finalement le jeune homme.

Je suppose que Charybde se trouve derrière nous, répondit Eridan. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut choisir l'un ou l'autre…

Harry jeta un regard derrière lui… et détourna rapidement la tête. Il avait eu l'impression d'une énorme bouche, pleine de dents, plus sombre qu'un gouffre sans fond, plus dangereuse que… beaucoup de choses, presque aussi effrayante que des détraqueurs !

Que dit le mythe ? demanda Harry en se disant qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il s'intéresse lui aussi à la mythologie. En effet, il semblait que ce n'était pas seulement de vieilles histoires sans intérêt…

Et bien, on en parle dans _l'Odyssée_. Ulysse choisit Scylla mais plusieurs de ses compagnons se font tuer… expliqua Hermione.

Et ensuite, il manque se faire dévorer par Charybde, il me semble, ajouta Eridan.

Vous ne nous aidez pas beaucoup…

Les quatre adolescents observaient les deux monstres l'un après l'autre, essayant de savoir lequel était le moins dangereux. Non seulement ils n'étaient pas d'accord les uns avec les autres, mais ils devaient l'avouer, ils n'étaient souvent même pas d'accord avec eux-mêmes !

Le vif écarlate ! s'exclama soudainement Ron. Tu l'as bien mis dans la boite ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ils étaient sauvés ! Enfin, si les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas trompés, il n'avait encore jamais testé leur cadeau…

Harry sortit la petite balle rouge, fit tourner les deux parties, déposant une sorte de glue sur l'un des murs. Il dessina une sorte de porte. Soudain, la trace gluante se mit à briller d'une lueur à la fois fantomatique et aveuglante. Puis le mur commença à s'effacer.

Les deux monstres durent sentir que leurs proies allaient leur échapper car ils se mirent en branle, faisant trembler le sol et les murs sous leur poids.

Dépêche-toi ! s'écria Hermione.

Les quatre adolescents franchirent un mur qui aurait dû avoir près de cinquante centimètres de large au moment même où les deux monstres arrivaient à la porte. Une sorte de main apparut… ce devait être Scylla.

Referme ça tout de suite ! hurla Hermione qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

Harry eut du mal à faire fonctionner le mécanisme du vif tant à cause de ses tremblements qu'à cause de ses amis qui le tiraient vers l'arrière pour éviter qu'il ne perde un morceau dans l'estomac de l'un de ces deux monstres graniteux. Enfin, s'ils avaient un estomac…

Il parvint enfin à refermer la porte dans un horrible bruit d'os, ou de pierre, brisé, laissant les quatre adolescents dans le noir le plus complet. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse sortir sa baguette pour éclairer, Harry entendit Ron crier puis il se sentit agrippé et entraîné dans une longue chute le long d'une sorte de toboggan en pierre… Tout ce qu'espérait Harry maintenant, c'était que ce n'était pas la langue d'un autre monstre !

Les quatre adolescents, qui s'étaient entraînés les uns les autres dans la chute, s'écrasèrent brutalement contre un mur. Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il avait trop d'imagination ou alors il devenait paranoïaque ! Ce n'était pas une langue, juste une autre étrangeté inventée par les fondateurs de l'école pour… Pour quoi en fait ? Cela c'était une bonne question et la seule raison qu'Harry imaginait c'était pour perdre les élèves et il avait des doutes quant à l'intérêt d'une telle chose… Même les fondateurs devaient avoir mieux à faire, non ?

Les quatre adolescents firent de la lumière. Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un large couloir, au plafond voûté, qui s'enfonçait dans le noir. Harry jeta un regard sur l'endroit d'où ils venaient. La pente était trop raide, ils ne pourraient jamais remonter par là. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que d'avancer dans le sombre tunnel.

Et bien, je crois que nous sommes condamnés à visiter les souterrains de Poudlard, dit Harry du ton le plus joyeux qu'il put trouver.

Mais il se trouva lui-même peu convaincant.

La carte montre-t-elle par où nous pourrions remonter ? demanda Hermione.

Harry sortit la carte mais il eut beau chercher, ils n'y apparaissaient nulle part. De toute manière, les souterrains n'étaient pas représentés.

Ils ne devaient jamais avoir découvert les souterrains, finit par dire Harry. Au moins, on pourra dire que nous connaissons mieux Poudlard qu'eux…

Si on s'en sort vivants, fit remarquer Eridan.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille faisait preuve de défaitisme. Certes, c'était compréhensible quand on reconnaissait qu'avec tout ce qui leur était déjà tombé dessus, ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'habitude d'Eridan. Sauf si on considérait que c'était du réalisme. Et puis, elle ne semblait pas véritablement affectée par ses propres paroles... Harry se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de réfléchir au comportement de sa mystérieuse amie lorsqu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Il avait mieux à faire !

Mais où sont donc les professeurs ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

Probablement en train d'essayer de ne pas se faire déchiqueter par quelques créatures monstrueuses de la mythologie…

Un lourd silence angoissé suivit les paroles d'Eridan.

Que faisons-nous maintenant ? finit par demander Hermione.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, fit remarquer Harry.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du tunnel…

Ils avaient l'impression de parcourir une crypte et Harry s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir des vampires assoiffés de sang. Lorsqu'il en fit la remarque, Hermione lui répliqua que les vampires n'appartenaient pas à la mythologie gréco-latine et que, jusqu'à présent, celui ou celle qui lançait les attaques n'avaient fait preuve d'aucune originalité et se contentait de suivre les mythes.

Que doit-on en déduire ? demanda Ron. Que le commanditaire de l'attaque est un malade ? Je crois qu'on le savait déjà.

Ce n'est pas très facile de se procurer ce genre de monstres, fit remarquer Eridan. On ne les trouve que dans des réserves ultra protégées de Grèce ou d'Italie…

Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda Hermione.

Que le commanditaire a choisi d'utiliser les monstres mythologiques non pas par folie mais parce que ce sont les monstres qu'il connaît le mieux et qui sont les plus faciles à se procurer pour lui…

Donc, on en revient à ma première idée avec l'hydre, il faut savoir d'où viennent ces monstres.

Eridan hocha la tête.

Où en est la potion ?

Elle est quasiment prête mais…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. La potion ne servirait à rien s'ils restaient coincés dans les souterrains ou s'ils mouraient. Pour le moment, le plus important, c'était de sortir de là !

Les quatre adolescents continuèrent leur chemin dans les couloirs sombres, à peine éclairés par les lueurs produites par leurs baguettes. Bientôt, des formes sombres jaillirent des murs. Après s'être remis de leur frayeur, les adolescents s'approchèrent et constatèrent que les fameux monstres étaient en fait des gargouilles.

Peu rassurés, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une grande salle, très haute de plafond, ornée de nombreuses gargouilles et de tables de pierre entourées de rigole. La pièce était particulièrement sombre et froide et le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence était le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol de pierre dans un ploc, ploc, ploc assez angoissant.

Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir une telle pièce ? demanda Harry.

Ron et Hermione firent signe qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Harry se tourna vers Eridan qui avait un drôle d'air.

Tu as une idée ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter puis, dans un haussement d'épaules, elle répondit :

On dirait une salle de sacrifices… Humains, les sacrifices. Ou de tortures magiques…

Les trois autres lui jetèrent des regards horrifiés mais Eridan ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle observait la pièce, les yeux de ce bleu clair qu'ils prenaient lorsque la jeune fille parlait de son passé. Harry préféra ne pas se demander ce que cela signifiait. Parfois, il valait mieux ne rien savoir. Surtout lorsqu'on était en danger de mort…

Mais qui a bien pu construire une salle pareille ? s'étonna Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les fondateurs auraient fait ça ! Même Serpentard…

Eridan faillit répondre quelque chose mais elle se retint à la dernière minute. Harry s'interrogea une nouvelle fois. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle. Harry rectifia. En fait, il n'y avait rien qu'on pouvait qualifier de normal dans sa propre vie alors…

Repartons, proposa-t-il. Je n'aime pas cette salle…

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur route, un rugissement se fit entendre. Un rugissement effrayant, à glacer le sang dans les veines.

Les quatre adolescents se figèrent.

Et le monstre apparut…

C'était un monstre énorme à tête de lion, à corps de chèvres, queue de dragon et avec des ailes d'aigle. Le monstre rugit devant eux en battant des ailes et de la queue. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche et manqua faire une brochette d'élèves de Poudlard.

Les quatre adolescents eurent à peine le temps de se jeter sur le sol pour éviter le jet de flammes.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? gémit Ron.

Une chimère, répondit Eridan. Et à ce que j'en sais, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de la vaincre.

La jeune fille avait répondu d'un ton très calme mais Harry pouvait voir dans son regard qu'ils avaient vraiment très peu de chances de s'en sortir…

L'Emploi du temps est un roman de Michel Butor, écrivain français. Jacques Revel, un jeune français, se rend pendant un an à Bleston, une ville anglaise à l'atmosphère oppressante. Dans ce roman, on trouve une certaine réactualisation des mythes de Persée et d'Œdipe, notamment à travers l'épisode des tapisseries. Bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça doit être à cause de la prépa mais sinon, c'est un livre assez intéressant. Bizarre (vraiment très bizarre !) mais intéressant. Sait-on jamais, cela incitera peut-être certains à le lire…

_Et oui, je suis cruelle de couper là ! Mais bon, tout le monde sait que ça permet d'accrocher les lecteurs… A la prochaine !_


	15. draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Chapitre 15 : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

Les quatre adolescents évitèrent un nouveau jet de flammes mais Harry sentit ses sourcils roussir tant il avait évité de justesse d'être brûlé vif.

Attention à la queue ! s'écria Eridan alors que le monstre faisait un brusque demi-tour.

La queue de dragon fouetta l'air, cherchant à déchiqueter les adolescents avec les nombreuses piques en os qui la recouvraient.

Les quatre adolescents s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir, se jetant sur le sol mais ne pouvant pas éviter toutes les piques, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement couverts d'écorchures.

Il n'y a rien dans la mythologie qui puisse nous dire comment vaincre ce monstre ? demanda Ron en évitant de justesse un nouveau jet de flammes.

Dans la mythologie, Bellérophon réussit à vaincre la chimère à coup de flèches avec l'aide de Pégaze, expliqua Hermione entre deux jets de flammes.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil critique sur la chimère. Sa peau semblait plus dure qu'une cuirasse et aucun des sorts qu'ils avaient jeté n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'éraflé le cuir ou les écailles du monstres.

Je ne crois pas qu'il existe des flèches capables de transpercer ça, finit-il par dire avant de se jeter à nouveau à terre.

Je vous ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la vaincre ! s'exclama Eridan avec colère.

Et on est censé faire quoi ! ironisa Ron. Attendre sagement qu'elle nous dévore !

Il faut fuir ! Et prier tout ce que vous voulez pour qu'on la sème dans les couloirs !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et les quatre adolescents prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfoncèrent une fois de plus dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Harry eut le temps de voir la chimère les suivre tranquillement. Il n'aimait pas du tout le calme de la créature. Comme si elle savait déjà qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui échapper.

Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils courraient dans les souterrains, prenant un chemin ou un autre sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et encore moins de l'endroit où ils allaient. Tout ce que Harry espérait maintenant, c'était de ne pas tourner en rond et de retomber sur la chimère. Celle-ci les suivait toujours, il pouvait entendre son pas tranquille et effrayant.

Harry s'aperçut qu'ils avaient ralenti et ils finirent par s'arrêter, soufflant comme des bœufs, pliés en deux et peinant à reprendre leur souffle. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop rapidement et résonner dans ses oreilles et un point de côté l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Les trois autres ne semblaient pas en meilleur état et Hermione s'était même laissée tomber sur le sol.

Elle nous suit toujours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Eridan hocha lentement la tête.

Elle ne s'arrêtera que quand elle nous aura tués.

Harry resta silencieux.

C'est moi qu'elle veut, finit-il par murmurer. Si on se sépare, c'est moi qu'elle devrait suivre…

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard furieux.

Si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle ! lui répondit Eridan.

Mais je suis sûr d'avoir raison. Et si on ne peut pas la vaincre…

On reste ensemble, c'est tout ! répondit Hermione.

Tu cherches à te débarrasser de nous, c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

Harry allait répliquer qu'ils étaient idiots, allait se mettre en colère quand il laissa tomber, ému devant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir de tels amis. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage et il se sentit tout d'un coup ragaillardi par la pensée qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis.

Repartons ! finit par dire Eridan. Mais puisque la chimère semble trouver la chasse amusante, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se donnerait la peine de courir !

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et se mirent en marche.

La chimère s'était rapprochée. Maintenant ils entendaient distinctement ses pas, ses rugissements, sa queue heurtant les murs des souterrains… ce qui mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

Ils avançaient tous les quatre dans un couloir dont le plafond était si haut que, quand Harry levait la tête pour essayer de l'apercevoir, il avait presque le vertige. Les murs du couloir étaient en grosses pierres sur lesquels des gouttes d'eau suintaient. L'air était vicié, sentant le renfermé et le moisi et la présence de la chimère derrière eux n'arrangeait pas les choses. En effet, le monstre dégageait une odeur abominable de charogne qui aurait tout à fait convenu à l'haleine d'un tyrannosaure. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait penser à une telle chose. C'était sans doute à cause des films que Dudley passait son temps à regarder. A croire que finalement, son cousin avait plus d'influence sur lui que ce qu'il voulait bien s'avouer. Harry s'horrifia à cette idée mais surtout il se dit qu'il penserait à cela plus tard, quand il n'aurait plus une chimère affamée aux fesses ! En espérant qu'il y aurait un plus tard…

Au bout du gigantesque couloir, se trouvait ce qui, en comparaison, ressemblait à une grotte. Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur sourit. Ron et Hermione lui rendirent le même sourire rassuré avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir, la baguette éclairant devant eux, à la suite de Harry. La chimère ne pourrait jamais passer par un couloir aussi étroit ! Même si elle n'avait pas eu ses ailes d'aigle de plusieurs mètres de long chacune, elle n'aurait jamais pu passer. Harry en aurait dansé de joie ! Enfin, il faillit le faire après qu'ils avaient franchi un coude et qu'ils ne soient donc plus à portée d'un des puissants jets de flamme de la monstrueuse créature…

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans cet étroit couloir où ils tenaient à peine debout. Il y faisait très sombre, et malgré les lumières provenant de leurs baguettes, c'était à peine s'ils voyaient où ils mettaient les pieds. Il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans ce couloir. Quelque chose qui faisait sursauter Harry au moindre bruit et qui manquait de le faire suffoquer tant il retenait sa respiration. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait son cœur battre très rapidement et il avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il aurait dû se sentir rassuré maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus la chimère derrière eux. Et voilà qu'au contraire, il se sentait plus inquiet qu'auparavant. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas arriver quelque chose de pire ! N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être était-ce seulement l'étroitesse du couloir, surtout en comparaison avec le précédent, qui expliquait ce sentiment d'oppression. Un peu comme s'il craignait que les murs se mettent en branle pour les écraser… Harry faillit se donner une claque. Depuis qu'il se trouvait dans les souterrains, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer des tas de moyens de se faire tuer, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Certes, il avait des raisons de craindre le pire mais quand même, c'était étrange ! Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'imagination que depuis qu'il se promenait dans les souterrains de Poudlard.

Est-ce que vous aussi vous imaginez qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Quelque chose d'horrible ! approuva Ron.

Les souterrains sont piégés par une quantité incroyable de sortilèges de peur, répondit Eridan calmement.

Des… quoi ?

Les sortilèges de peur provoque une angoisse chez ceux qui passent là où ils ont été jetés en excitant l'imagination, expliqua Hermione.

Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait jeté de tels sortilèges dans les souterrains ? demanda Ron.

Pour que si quelqu'un y pénètre par mégarde, il en ressorte très vite, répondit Hermione. Je suppose que personne n'est censé venir ici…

Harry se sentit un peu rassuré par cette explication et en même temps il se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un, probablement les fondateurs de Poudlard, avait pris la peine de protéger autant les souterrains. De toute manière, qui aurait eu envie de s'y aventurer ! Une petite voix dans la tête de Harry susurra la réponse : les maraudeurs, les jumeaux… et sans doute beaucoup d'autres personnes. Mais ni les uns ni les autres n'étaient jamais entrés dans les souterrains. Harry en était certain ! Sinon, les maraudeurs les auraient inscrits sur leur carte ou les jumeaux les y auraient rajoutés.

Mais la perspective d'être le premier depuis très longtemps à parcourir ces sombres couloirs qui cachaient quelque chose, tout en étant poursuivi par une chimère, était loin d'enchanter Harry. Sans doute que les maraudeurs se seraient sentis fiers. Mais pas lui. Lui il espérait seulement pouvoir s'en sortir vivant, revenir à la surface et surtout que ses amis s'en sortent sans problème ! Finalement, les gens avaient tort de dire qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, en dehors des yeux ! Il avait peut être son physique mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

Après la peur, c'était l'amertume qui envahissait son esprit. L'amertume et les regrets… Mais Harry s'efforça de chasser ses sombres pensées en entendant les pas de ses amis derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses malheurs ! Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de la chimère, il fallait penser à sortir de là. Et cela, ce n'était pas une mince affaire car Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et même s'il n'y avait pas eu la chimère, faire demi-tour n'aurait servi à rien tant ils avaient couru dans tous les sens, prenant des couloirs à la suite les uns des autres sans se soucier de prendre le moindre repère ou de suivre la moindre logique ! Harry se rappela le sort que Luna avait jeté quand ils s'étaient trouvés dans les souterrains pour Halloween. Le sort du fil d'Ariane, avait-elle dit. C'était une idée. En espérant que cela marcherait…

Soudain, après un autre coude, Harry s'aperçut qu'il faisait un peu moins sombre. Ils devaient arriver au bout du tunnel. En effet, le tunnel déboucha sur une grande salle de forme bizarre. Décidément, Poudlard était un drôle de château et ses souterrains encore plus étranges !

Les quatre adolescentes s'arrêtèrent dans la salle qui, pour une raison inconnue de quatre jeunes sorciers, étaient un peu plus lumineuses que le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter. La salle était globalement ronde en dehors d'une partie qui semblait étrangement bombée. Une sorte de lueur semblait provenir du sol et du plafond mais elle était si faible qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à voir leurs mains s'ils les levaient devant leurs yeux. Quant aux lumières qui provenaient de leurs baguettes, elles suffisaient à peine pour qu'ils distinguent leurs silhouettes.

Harry essayait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur mais c'était en vain. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'oppression, de cette sensation de danger. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était dû qu'aux sortilèges de peur, cette sensation ne voulait pas le quitter…

J'ai vu une lumière.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je viens de voir une lumière mais elle a disparu.

Tu as dû rêver, répondit Hermione. Tu es le seul à avoir vu quelque chose. Et tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucune lumière dans cette pièce en dehors de celles de nos baguettes et de cette étrange lueur…

Je vous dis que j'ai vu une lumière !

C'est sans doute la peur qui te donne des visions, ironisa Eridan. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Même s'il ne distinguait pas son visage, Harry savait que Ron était vexé. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais là, franchement, il ne voyait aucune lum… Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Une sorte de lumière ronde venait d'apparaître. Un rond de lumière orange avec un point noir en son centre.

Moi aussi je vois une lumière, murmura-t-il.

Merveilleux, maintenant ils sont deux à être devenus fous ! ironisa Eridan.

Non, ils ont raison, réussit à murmurer Hermione. Regarde cette étrange lumière…

Les quatre adolescents s'étaient tournés vers le cercle de lumière. Cette lumière était vraiment étrange et Harry n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard d'elle.

Ce n'est pas une lumière, finit par répondre Eridan.

Et c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

Mais il avait à peine posé cette question que la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne le voulait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais ça expliquerait l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés… Cette odeur si forte, si effroyable mais à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer…

C'est un œil, répondit Eridan. L'œil de la chimère.

La jeune fille avait à peine dit ces mots que la chimère commença à bouger. En fait, la pièce était totalement ronde, le monstre s'était juste tapi près d'un mur, donnant à la pièce cette étrange forme de cercle tronqué. La créature ouvrit sa gueule, présentant aux quatre adolescents une triple rangée de dents sur chacune de ses mâchoires. Elle claqua plusieurs fois des mâchoires, le son résonnant sur les murs de la pièce, pétrifiant les jeunes sorciers. La chimère ouvrit une nouvelle fois la gueule. Harry pouvait presque voir jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il vit une lueur inquiétante remonter son œsophage…

Elle va cracher du feu ! hurla-t-il.

Ses paroles réveillèrent les autres. Et ils prirent à nouveau la fuite. Courant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, sans regarder où ils allaient, n'ayant d'autres buts que d'échapper au jet de flammes de la chimère. Celle-ci poussa un rugissement de dépit en voyant qu'elle n'avait carbonisé aucun des adolescents puis elle se mit tranquillement en branle, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pas monstrueux.

Ils courraient, courraient. Harry ne savait plus à quand remontait leur dernière rencontre avec la chimère. Il savait encore moins depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient dans les souterrains. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que, où qu'ils aillent, aussi vite qu'ils puissent courir, la chimère les retrouverait toujours ! L'abattement s'ajoutait à la fatigue et il sentait un poids de plus en plus lourd s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, qu'ils allaient exploser…

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Devant lui, le sol avait disparu ne laissant plus qu'une fosse qui prenait toute la longueur du couloir, qui était large d'une bonne centaine de mètres et si profonde que Harry ne pouvait pas en distinguer le fond. Cette fois-ci, c'était fini. Ils étaient bloqués. Quand la chimère les retrouverait, ils ne pourraient plus fuir et n'auraient plus qu'à choisir entre être carbonisés ou dévorés par la chimère ou se jeter dans la fosse…

Les trois autres s'étaient approchés de lui et regardaient la fosse. Harry vit Ron sortir sa baguette.

Il n'y a qu'à créer un pont, dit-il.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était sensé être un magicien ? Décidément, en ce moment, il avait tendance à tout voir en noir. Harry grimaça. Et comment aurait-il pu voir les choses autrement ? On ne pouvait pas dire que les choses s'arrangeaient…

Je ne comprends pas, disait Ron. Ça aurait dû fonctionner…

Eridan l'écarta assez brusquement du bord de la fosse.

Tu as dû te tromper quelque part, laisse-moi faire !

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la fosse abyssale. La baguette tremblait mais la jeune fille semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Elle murmurait des mots inintelligibles qu'elle répétait comme un mantra. Harry sentit une aura de magie se déverser dans le couloir mais… rien ne se passa ! Aucun pont n'apparut, aucun moyen de traverser la fosse. L'étonnement qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille était en lui-même étrange.

La magie ne fonctionne pas, murmura-t-elle d'un ton véritablement surpris.

Comme dans le trou d'anti-magie ? demanda Ron.

Non. Il y a de la magie. Elle est même partout et beaucoup plus puissante, plus concentrée que n'importe où dans le château. C'est étrange… Cette magie est étrange… Elle est… brute. Et nos magies ne fonctionnent pas.

Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry. S'il y a de la magie, on devrait pouvoir s'en servir, non ?

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Peut-être, proposa Hermione, que cette magie brute bloque nos magies. Ou plutôt que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser une magie aussi brute, aussi concentrée…

Peut-être, approuva Eridan, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons faire.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent silencieux, se demandant si c'était véritablement la fin.

Le vif écarlate ! s'exclama soudainement Ron. Tu n'as qu'à l'utiliser pour ouvrir un passage à travers les murs !

Harry sortit précipitamment de la boite que lui avait offert Hagrid, le cadeau des jumeaux et s'approcha de l'un des murs. Mais il eut beau tourner les deux demi-sphères dans tous les sens possibles, rien n'en sortit.

Est-ce que cette magie brute peut aussi bloquer les objets magiques ? demanda-t-il.

Eridan et Hermione haussèrent les épaules.

A force de tourner les deux demi-sphères du vif écarlate, un déclic se fit, la boule s'ouvrit et un papier en jaillit. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber le tout. Pendant que Harry ramassait le vif écarlate, Hermione se saisit du papier.

Temps minimum entre deux utilisations : vingt-quatre heures, lut-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le dire plus tôt ! s'écria Ron. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

Personne ne répondit. Le vif écarlate était inutilisable, la magie ne fonctionnait pas et ils étaient coincés entre une fosse et une chimère. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à choisir leur mort… Harry n'aurait jamais crû qu'il mourrait de cette façon. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie, il s'était persuadé qu'il mourrait dans un duel contre Voldemort où, avec un peu, beaucoup, de chance, il tuerait Voldemort avant de mourir en héros. En héros ou pas, il serait mort ! Et manifestement, il n'y aurait jamais de duel. Voldemort allait gagner grâce à sa chimère…

Les chimères ne sont pas faciles à trouver, j'imagine, dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Non seulement ce sont des créatures protégées et parquées mais en plus il en reste moins d'une centaine dans le monde entier.

Je me demande bien qui a eu les moyens de se procurer une chimère, murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. Et qui a pu la dresser !

Il n'y a pas eu besoin de la dresser, le contredit Eridan. Il suffisait de la lâcher dans le château ! Après il était certain qu'elle se lancerait à la poursuite du premier être vivant qu'elle croiserait…

Il a bien fallu la transporter !

Il doit exister des sorts exprès. Ce qui signifie que la personne qui dirige ces attaques connaît très bien ces créatures et qu'elle a eu les moyens de les étudier. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui est cette personne !

Et vu le cours des choses, on ne le saura jamais, grimaça Harry.

Aucun des trois autres ne répondit. Apparemment, ils partageaient eux aussi ce pessimisme.

Harry poussa un soupir. C'était vraiment trop stupide ! Il y avait de la magie et ils ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi y avait-il cette fosse ? Pourquoi la magie ne fonctionnait-elle pas ? Les fondateurs avaient-ils quelque chose à cacher pour prendre autant de précautions ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ces précautions allaient être responsables de leur mort…

Les balais ! s'exclama soudainement Ron qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'idées lorsque sa vie était menacée.

Harry se gifla mentalement pour être aussi ironique. Au moins, Ron avait des idées, lui !

Tu crois que la magie ne les empêchera pas de voler ? demanda-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry se tourna vers les deux filles. Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, quant à Eridan, la jeune fille était assise au bord de la fosse et elle semblait scruter les profondeurs sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

On n'a qu'à essayer, proposa Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit à nouveau la boite. Il en sortit les deux balais qui retrouvèrent immédiatement leur taille originelle. Harry tendit le sien à Ron et prit son éclair de feu. Il s'éloigna de la fosse ; si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il préférait s'écraser sur le sol que de tomber dans la fosse !

Harry enfourcha son balai. Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était leur dernière chance. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas… Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans le sol. Aussitôt, son balai s'éleva dans les airs. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Certes, le balai était un peu plus difficile à maîtriser qu'à l'habitude mais il volait parfaitement. Ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir ! Harry faillit éclater de rire à cette idée. Cela semblait si simple, ça paraissait tellement stupide de s'être inquiété maintenant…

Harry croisa les regards d'Hermione et de Ron. Ses deux amis souriaient, rassurés.

Je t'emmène de l'autre côté ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant et s'approcha de son ami. Bref, tout le monde souriait, était soulagé et persuadé qu'enfin ils allaient s'en sortir.

Eridan était toujours assise au bord de la fosse.

Eridan ? Tu viens ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna vers eux, l'air interrogatif.

On va traverser sur les balais, expliqua Harry à la jeune fille puisqu'elle ne semblait pas avoir écouté leur conversation.

Hors de question que je monte sur une de ces choses ! répondit-elle avant de retourner à la contemplation de la fosse abyssale.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard étonné.

Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment le choix, finit par dire Ron. C'est ça ou la chimère…

Je préfère la chimère.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! s'horrifièrent les trois autres adolescents.

Le problème c'est qu'Eridan avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux.

Ce ne sont que des balais, ils ne vont pas te tuer, au contraire de la chimère ! essaya d'argumenter Harry. Et la traversée sera rapide…

Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas monter sur un balai ! répondit la jeune fille en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Alors on va attendre que la chimère vienne nous tuer ! s'énerva Ron.

Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de rester !

Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui dis des conneries, répondit Harry. Ou on passe tous ou on attend tous la chimère et on meurt ensemble ! En tout cas, je ne te laisse pas ici !

Nous non plus, répondirent Hermione et Ron.

Eridan se tourna vers eux. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrypter son expression, à part sa peur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment cette fille qui ne paniquait pas devant des hydres, des cyclopes, à peine devant une chimère… pouvait-elle paniquer à la seule idée de monter sur un balai ? En fait, elle avait aussi paniqué dans le trou d'anti-magie et au début avec les Erinnyes. Mais il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ces trois choses ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Comment pouvait-on avoir plus peur de monter sur un balai que d'une chimère enragée ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit sourd et répétitif : le bruit des pas de la chimère.

La chimère ! s'horrifia Ron. Elle approche !

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers Eridan, attendant sa décision. La jeune fille semblait hésiter. Manifestement, le fait de mettre ses amis en danger semblait faire pencher la balance.

Eridan ! la pria Hermione. Moi non plus je n'aime pas voler sur un balai et j'ai le vertige…

Je n'ai pas le vertige !

D'accord, si tu veux… Mais réfléchis ! Nous n'avons aucune chance contre la chimère. Par contre, que risquons-nous sur les balais ? Et puis, Harry ne risque pas de te laisser tomber, ça je pourrais le jurer !

Hermione avait souri en disant ces derniers mots mais son sourire se figea quand ils entendirent les rugissements de la chimère. Elle était tout près…

Eridan s'il te plaît !

Les regards de la jeune fille passaient de ses amis aux balais, des balais au couloir d'où allait arriver la chimère.

Les bruits de pas se firent plus forts, les rugissements étaient de plus en plus distincts et Harry pouvait même sentir l'odeur de pourriture et de charogne que dégageait la chimère.

Eridan jeta un dernier regard à ses amis qui affichaient tous les trois une expression angoissée.

D'accord, murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Les trois autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement qui s'entendit à peine à cause des rugissements de la chimère. Elle était vraiment toute proche maintenant !

Ron saisit son balai et l'enfourcha. Hermione s'installa en amazone derrière lui. Harry savait que son amie n'appréciait guère de voler sur un balai mais l'expression qu'Hermione affichait n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle d'Eridan. Celle-ci essayait de cacher sa peur mais elle continuait de se mordre les lèvres et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu clair presque gris, une couleur que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Harry enfourcha son balai et attendit. Eridan semblait encore hésiter. Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione d'y aller ; il ne voulait pas brusquer Eridan encore plus. Encore plus que ne le faisait la chimère qui était maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite. Harry la voyait qui s'approchait d'un pas égal, sûre de sa victoire.

Eridan ! appela-t-il.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle. La chimère n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et elle avait pressé le pas, comme si elle pressentait que ses proies essayaient de la fuir une fois de plus.

Eridan enfourcha le balai derrière Harry. Le jeune homme pouvait la sentir trembler mais il pouvait aussi sentir le souffle putride de la chimère sur lui.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le sol et le balai s'éleva. Eridan l'agrippait presque à lui faire mal et il sentait qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans son dos. Craignait-elle de voir la profondeur de la fosse qu'elle avait observé pendant de longues minutes ?

Ils étaient à portée de griffes lorsqu'ils décollèrent. Aussi Harry prit immédiatement de la vitesse pour les éloigner le plus possible de la chimère qui tendait le cou pour les attraper.

Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés sans encombre de l'autre côté de la fosse. Harry les entendit soudain crier. La chimère allait cracher du feu ! Harry se pencha en avant pour que son balai prenne davantage de vitesse. Eridan était encore plus blottie contre lui. Le jeune homme s'en voulut un peu de profiter de la situation. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix…

Avant même qu'ils soient entièrement au-dessus du sol, Eridan sauta lestement au sol.

Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible… commença Ron.

Mais le regard que lui jeta Eridan le découragea de continuer.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et il craignait qu'Eridan ne soit en colère contre lui. Pourtant, les balais leur avaient sauvé la vie. Harry jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la fosse. La chimère semblait véritablement furieuse. Elle secouait la tête, claquait des dents, piétinait… et n'arrêtait pas de cracher des langues de feu qui étaient heureusement trop courtes pour les atteindre de l'autre côté de la fosse. Cependant, les flammes de la chimère réchauffaient les souterrains et Harry eut bientôt l'impression de se trouver dans un sauna. De plus, il craignait que le feu ne finisse par consommer toute l'oxygène de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et qu'ils finissent par mourir asphyxiés. Ce serait vraiment stupide, après tout ce qu'ils avaient surmonté !

Hermione et Ron s'étaient assis sur le sol. Eridan fixait à nouveau le fond de la fosse. Harry aurait dû se sentir soulagé pourtant il ne pouvait pas se défaire d'un sentiment de danger. Pourtant il y avait maintenant une fosse entre eux et la chimère, il devrait être soulagé, même si la chimère semblait folle de rage même si elle battait furieusement des ailes… Des ailes ! Harry jeta un regard horrifié à ses amis. Ils avaient oublié que la chimère avait des ailes. La créature les déplia et s'élança dans la fosse.

Eridan leur jeta un regard furieux.

Vous m'avez fait monter sur un balai pour rien !

Personne ne lui répondit et les autres adolescents n'attendirent pas que la chimère ait posé pied sur le sol pour s'enfuir à nouveau.

Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de courir dans les souterrains. En même temps, il se voyait mal affronter la chimère et encore moins lui servir de viande à barbecue. Mais cela devaient faire plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient poursuivis dans les souterrains et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Même la peur ne leur donnait plus la force nécessaire pour continuer à courir et les quatre adolescents finirent par s'arrêter dans un couloir juste avant qu'il ne fasse un coude.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient laissés tomber à terre et peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Eridan s'était appuyée au mur de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du couloir.

C'est quoi déjà la devise de l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, répondit Hermione, haletante. Ce qui signifie à peu près : ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort…

Vous croyez que c'est à prendre au sens littéral ?

Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas, ou plutôt la fatigue qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi…

On peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ça maintenant ! demanda Ron, un brin énervé.

Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir vous-mêmes !

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent un regard avant d'essayer de se lever. Harry finit par réussir à se mettre debout et tendit une main à chacun de ses amis pour les aider à se relever, manquant du même coup de retomber.

Chancelants, les trois adolescents s'approchèrent d'Eridan et regardèrent eux aussi de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils n'avaient pas jeté un coup d'œil qu'ils manquèrent retomber en arrière. Harry dut se retenir au mur d'autant plus que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rattrapés à lui. Il avait l'impression de s'être décroché la mâchoire et Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Hermione était bouche bée et Ron avaient les yeux révulsés, un peu comme le loup dans les cartoons. Harry se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son imagination. On allait finir par croire qu'il regardait trop la télévision !

Devant leurs yeux se trouvait le plus énorme dragon qu'ils aient jamais vu, ou dont ils aient entendu parler.

Je suis sûr que même Charlie n'a jamais vu un dragon aussi gros, murmura Ron.

Il n'y a pas que sa taille qui est différente de celle des autres. Vous remarquez, il n'a pas d'écailles mais des plumes, chuchota Hermione.

Harry remarqua que ses amis parlaient le plus doucement possible. Il les comprenait. Qui avait envie de réveiller un monstrueux dragon à plumes rouges, jaunes, bleues et vertes ?

Vous avez remarqué ? demanda Eridan. Les couleurs de ses plumes sont celles des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Il n'y a pas que ça, murmura Hermione. Il a des plumes comme l'aigle de Serdaigle, des yeux de serpents, les couleurs de ses plumes forment exactement les mêmes rayures que celle du blaireau de Poufsouffle et il a une crinière de lion…

Vous croyez que c'est le protecteur de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

C'est Poudlard ! rectifia Eridan. Vous ne sentez pas ? La magie, c'est de lui qu'elle provient. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si concentrée, si brute… parce qu'on s'approchait de sa source…

Personne ne répondit. Les jeunes sorciers restèrent silencieux, trop impressionnés pour parler par la majesté et la puissance que dégageait le dragon. Harry était bien content qu'il semble dormir profondément. Il n'aurait pas aimé se trouver devant un dragon de cette taille, réveillé et fou furieux. Le Magyar à pointes qu'il avait dû affronter pour le tournoi deux ans plus tôt lui avait largement suffi !

Harry était si fasciné par le dragon qu'il fallut que les rugissements de la chimère soient vraiment très proches pour le tirer de sa contemplation. Le jeune homme sursauta. Ils étaient à nouveau coincés entre deux dangers et Harry ne savait lequel était le pire. Quoique pour l'instant, le dragon dormait…

La chimère ! s'écria Ron. Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Je n'en peux vraiment plus, murmura Hermione. Je ne peux pas me remettre à courir pour l'instant.

De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait-il de courir encore ? demanda Ron. La chimère nous retrouvera toujours…

Harry comprenait le désespoir de ses amis et son impuissance le mettait en colère. Il aurait dû pouvoir sauver ses amis ! C'était lui qui les mettait en danger ! C'était à cause de lui qu'ils allaient tous mourir… Peut-être que si la chimère le tuait lui, elle épargnerait ses amis…

Harry finit par s'apercevoir qu'Eridan s'était avancée dans la salle du dragon et avait contourné la fabuleuse créature. Machinalement, il l'avait suivie et Ron et Hermione lui avaient emboîté le pas. Maintenant, le dragon se trouvait entre la chimère et eux. Harry n'était pas certain que cela empêcherait la chimère de les tuer. A moins peut-être que le dragon se réveille. S'ils engageaient un combat, ils auraient peut-être le temps de fuir. Encore. Un peu plus loin…

La chimère entra à son tour dans la salle. Elle paraissait furieuse. Elle piétinait, claquait des dents en poussant des rugissements féroces et battaient de ses grandes ailes d'aigle. Malgré tout le bruit qu'elle faisait et l'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait, le dragon n'avait pas bronché et continuait à dormir du même sommeil de plomb. Harry sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin !

Il vit Eridan lever sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? chuchota-t-il furieusement.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard amusé. Manifestement, elle avait parfaitement récupéré de sa panique avec les balais.

On va voir ce que produit le sens littéral.

Devant l'air inquiet et chargé d'incompréhension d'Harry, elle ajouta :

De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Eridan pointa sa baguette vers le dragon.

Titillandus !

Le sort atteignit le dragon et Harry vit un frisson parcourir le corps de la gigantesque créature, les plumes bruissant légèrement en produisant un bruit étrange. Le frisson se changea en mouvement. Harry vit les paupières du dragon s'ouvrirent et révéler deux yeux verts et jaunes si semblables à ceux d'un serpent que Harry se sentit comme hypnotisé.

Le dragon se secoua, entrechoquant ses plumes dans ce même bruit qui avait étonné Harry. Puis, sous les regards entre effroi et émerveillement, des quatre adolescents il se mit debout. Il était encore plus impressionnant debout et Harry se sentit soudain très misérable lorsque le dragon porta ses regards sur eux.

Mais la chimère continuait de rugir et de s'approcher, attirant les regards du dragon. Il tourna lentement son énorme tête vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux ensorceleurs.

La chimère s'arrêta, manifestement perturbée.

Harry se demanda s'ils allaient assister à un combat de titans. Il n'était pas sûr d'y tenir. Bien qu'ayant des proportions gigantesques, la salle risquait d'être trop étroite pour supporter le combat des deux créatures et s'ils ne se faisaient pas écraser par l'un ou l'autre des deux monstres, la caverne risquait fort de s'écrouler sous leurs assauts.

La chimère semblait avoir pris une décision. Elle poussa un rugissement terrifiant puis cracha une gerbe de flammes sur le dragon. Le dragon sembla ne pas s'apercevoir des flammes et aucune de ses plumes n'étaient brûlées ni même seulement roussie. Par contre, il avait l'air de ne pas apprécier que la chimère rugisse. Il avait peut-être l'ouïe sensible…

Le dragon ouvrit une bouche gigantesque. Harry entendit un grondement sourd qui semblait provenir du dragon mais qui était semblable au grondement d'un tremblement de terre.

Le dragon cracha un jet de flammes si énormes qu'elles illuminèrent toute la salle comme s'ils se trouvaient en plein jour. La chimère apparut comme illuminée de partout puis, sous les regards ébahis d'Harry et de ses amis, elle tomba en cendres.

Efficace, dit Eridan.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête tant il était abasourdi.

Le dragon tourna à nouveau la tête vers eux et Harry se sentit soudain très mal.

Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard…, bredouilla Hermione. Tu ne vas pas nous faire de mal…

Nous non plus, on n'aimait pas la chimère, continua Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Le dragon étira sa bouche dans une sorte de grimace qui avec un petit peu de bonne volonté pouvait passer pour un sourire. Il fit un clin d'œil aux jeunes sorciers puis se recoucha et retomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Après quelques minutes, les adolescents finirent par sortir de leur abasourdissement.

Comment savais-tu que chatouiller le dragon allait le réveiller et qu'il nous aiderait ? finit par demander Harry.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

C'est à cause de la devise et de l'apparence du dragon.

Mais la devise dit qu'il ne faut jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort, rétorqua Hermione.

Si le dragon est Poudlard alors il a tout intérêt à protéger l'école. En même temps, s'il était réveillé en permanence, sa magie et sa puissance anéantiraient tout sur son passage. Vous avez vu comme il a détruit la chimère ! Or, si on voulait qu'il nous aide il fallait le réveiller mais il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse se réveiller pour un rien. Donc les fondateurs de Poudlard ont conçu ce système de sort et ils ont créé la devise pour que toutes personnes de Poudlard puisse réveiller le dragon afin de protéger le château.

C'est un peu tordu comme système, dit Hermione.

Alors je parie que c'était une idée de Serpentard, il n'y a que les Serpentards pour avoir un esprit aussi tordu ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione jeta un regard lassé à Ron. Harry s'aperçut qu'Eridan faisait une drôle de tête mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela signifiait.

En fait Eridan, comment as-tu fait pour jeter un sort ? demanda Hermione. Je croyais que la magie que produisait le dragon empêchait nos magies de fonctionner.

En fait, ce n'est pas la magie que produit le dragon qui empêche la notre de fonctionner. Au contraire c'est le dragon qui nous permet non seulement de pouvoir facilement faire de la magie dans Poudlard mais qui fait aussi que tout le château est magique. C'est la concentration très importante de cette magie pure qui empêchait la notre de fonctionner. Mais ici, nous sommes au cœur de cette magie. Elle est tellement concentrée que c'est comme si elle était très faible… Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre…

Aucune importance ! répondit Ron. Ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons sauvés…

Après près d'un quart d'heure de repos, les adolescents se remirent en route. Ils avaient pris au hasard le souterrain qui partait de la salle du dragon et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore emprunté. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et encore moins de l'endroit où ils allaient. Mais au moins maintenant, ils n'étaient plus poursuivis et ils pouvaient avancer à leur rythme.

Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps en silence, heureux de pouvoir se reposer et de ne plus avoir à craindre pour leur vie. Mais des centaines de bruissements d'ailes les tirèrent de leur douce torpeur.

Et ils les aperçurent…

Des centaines d'Erinyes aux visages grimaçants et aux chevelures de serpents.

Harry faillit se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Pas encore, murmura-t-il, désespéré.

Certes, les Erinyes étaient des adversaires beaucoup moins redoutables que la chimère mais Harry ne se sentait plus la force de combattre.

Ah non ! s'exclama Eridan. Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre !

Elle pointa sa baguette vers les petites créatures :

Euménide !

Les Erinyes se changèrent en de petites femmes joufflues et souriantes aux ailes de libellules.

Hermione regardait maintenant Eridan d'un air bizarre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu nulle part !

Eridan haussa les épaules mais Harry pouvait lire une certaine gêne sur son visage.

J'ai dû le lire quelque part… Venez, je crois que les Euménides vont nous montrer le chemin pour revenir à la surface…


	16. la marque

_Merci beaucoup Opalina, contente d'avoir trouvé une autre personne qui aime la mythologie. Ce chapitre est plus calme, enfin tout est relatif…_

_Zabou, merci pour tes quatre reviews. Effectivement, le nom d'Adolf Lestrange est lié à Hitler, que veux-tu je cherchais un prénom qui fasse méchant et forcément, c'est celui-là qui m'est venu automatiquement à l'esprit. Pour connaître la famille d'Eridan, encore un chapitre mais je peux te le dire, tu as trouvé une bonne partie. Par contre, elle n'est aucunement liée à Peter, mais l'idée serait intéressante à développer. Sinon, je suis bien contente que tu aimes le perso d'Eridan. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne ressemblerai pas trop à une mary-sue… je crois bien que toutes les créatures mythologiques dont je parle existent, par contre, leur description est souvent arrangée (ou totalement inventée quand je n'ai trouvé nulle part de description !). Je ne sais pas, par contre, s'il y a beaucoup de sujet où on traite de mythologie mais bon… Sinon, tu as parfaitement raison, Eridan n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse et c'est un euphémisme mais là aussi, tu comprendras dans le chapitre 17. Mince, tu vas finir par me faire culpabiliser si tu lis ma fic au lieu de bosser (même si je fais exactement la même chose : je lis des fics ou j'écris les miennes au lien de bosser ! Ce n'est quand même pas de notre faute si c'est plus intéressant !)._

_Bonne lecture ! (et je crois que je vais être obligée de poster le chapitre 17 rapidement si je ne veux pas être lynchée…)_

Chapitre 16 : La marque. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient encore une fois retrouvés à l'infirmerie alors qu'Eridan avait encore une fois réussit à y échapper grâce à l'aide du professeur Rogue. Harry se posait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de questions à propos des relations entre la jeune fille et son professeur. Depuis quand le professeur Rogue aidait-il un de ses élèves ? Et surtout une Gryffondor !

Quand ils étaient enfin ressortis des souterrains, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face avec un professeur Rogue couvert de sang, l'air furieux et la baguette levée comme s'il allait leur jeter un sort. Hermione avaient étouffé un cri de frayeur et Harry avait failli faire demi-tour immédiatement. Il fallait dire que Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre une chimère et un Rogue énervé. Les deux devaient se valoir… Mais le professeur Rogue avait baissé sa baguette en les voyant et après avoir demandé à Eridan d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau, il avait conduit les trois autres adolescents à l'infirmerie.

C'était là que Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient depuis ce temps là. Eridan était venue les voir plusieurs fois, leur apportant des nouvelles des réparations dans Poudlard. En effet, le château avait souffert des attaques des monstres mythologiques et il avait fallu toute la magie de Poudlard pour qu'il retrouve son aspect originel.

Hermione avait profité du fait qu'ils étaient momentanément coincés à l'infirmerie pour reprendre les révisions et, entre son stress et la fatigue causée par les révisions maladives qu'elle leur imposait, Harry et Ron commençaient à avoir envie de l'étouffer avec l'un de ses énormes grimoires ! Aussi quand madame Pomfresh leur permit enfin de quitter l'infirmerie le matin du jour qui devait voir revenir les autres élèves, Harry et Ron se sentirent l'âme de condamnés à mort libérés pour vice de procédure.

Quand les autres élèves revinrent, il fallut expliquer et réexpliquer avec force détails ce qui s'était passé pendant l'attaque. Harry aurait tout donné pour être celui qui écoutait une aventure extraordinaire et non pas celui à qui s'était arrivé. Heureusement, Ron, sous l'œil vigilant d'Hermione qui reprenait ses moindres oublis, ornementations…, semblait prendre plaisir à jouer les conteurs et Harry pouvait rester à l'écart. Evidemment, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient raconter que la version modifiée que leur avait fait apprendre Dumbledore. Il n'était bien sûr pas question de parler du dragon de Poudlard ! Sans quoi, des élèves auraient pu, malgré tous les dangers, être tentés d'aller visiter les souterrains… Harry voyait mal comment qui que ce soit pouvait avoir envie de risquer délibérément sa vie mais il se rendait compte que toutes ses aventures et la mort des gens qu'il aimait l'avaient beaucoup fait mûrir…

Les cours reprirent. Evidemment, les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de leur parler des examens de fin d'année qu'ils devaient considérer comme des ASPICS blancs, de les inciter à travailler toujours plus, à réviser tous leurs cours depuis leur première année… tout en les surchargeant bien évidemment de nouveaux devoirs. Mais Harry trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant là-dedans. L'angoisse des examens, la fatigue et le stress liés aux études… tout cela était normal, tous les étudiants connaissaient ça. Et il se faisait l'impression d'être un étudiant en magie comme les autres et non plus Harry Potter le Survivant, celui qui devait tuer Voldemort ou se faire tuer par lui. Oui, c'était rassurant… même s'il avait un devoir de métamorphoses, un d'enchantements et un de potions pour la semaine suivante, même s'il devait absolument s'entraîner aux combats magiques, même si Hermione devenait hystérique à tel point que Ron et Ginny, qui devait passer ses BUSES à la fin de l'année, avaient fini par proposer de lui jeter un sort de sommeil jusqu'au jour des examens, même si Eridan était parfaitement calme et amusée devant leur frénésie de révisions de dernières minutes, amusement qui se teintait étrangement d'une certaine tristesse…

Harry se laissait prendre à ce stress, à cette surcharge de travail, à cette ambiance d'examens pour ne pas penser à ces ombres qui envahissaient son esprit par instants. Ces ombres qui auraient dû être des noms sur des tombes ; ces ombres qui s'appelaient prophéties, destins ; ces ombres sans visages qui seraient les prochaines victimes de Voldemort ; ces ombres qui l'empêchaient de dormir, qui le noieraient si un détraqueur s'approchait de lui ; ces ombres du passé, celles du présent et celles de l'avenir… A côté d'elles, quel poids pouvait bien avoir quelques petits examens ?

Un matin, deux semaines avant les examens, au petit déjeuner, Hermione poussa une exclamation, réveillant tous ceux qui avaient encore passé une nuit blanche à réviser. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur son journal et Harry craignit le pire. Y avait-il eu une nouvelle attaque ? D'autres morts ? Mais Hermione le rassura d'un sourire.

Ils parlent des élections…

Ron faillit lui arracher son journal des mains mais le regard noir que lui jeta la jeune fille l'en dissuada. Eridan leva les yeux de son journal. Elle avait comme d'habitude commencé par les dernières pages et Harry s'aperçut que ces pages traitaient en fait de faits divers sur les moldus. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien chercher dans ses pages ? La présence d'attaques de mangemorts chez les moldus ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui résumait à haute voix l'article qu'elle lisait :

Ils parlent des nominés pour le poste de Premier ministre. Ils disent que devant le refus de Dumbledore de se présenter, Gédéon Ulric Charon était celui qui avait le plus d'avance dans les sondages. Mais manifestement, cela a amené Amos Diggory, et ton père, Ron, à se retirer de la candidature au profit d'Amélia Susan Bones ce qui la plaçait en tête dans les sondages. Mais Fudge vient de s'allier avec Charon donc il n'y a plus que deux candidats, Charon et Bones qui sont à peu près à égalité dans les sondages.

Tu crois que Bones a une chance de gagner ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

J'espère. Enfin, nous serons fixés le jour des élections, c'est à dire dans quatre jours…

Peut-être, commença Ron, mal à l'aise, qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ici…

Que proposes-tu ? demanda Eridan.

Et bien, s'enhardit Ron, on pourrait faire campagne dans Poudlard. Après tout, certains des élèves et les professeurs votent n'est-ce pas ? Donc, on pourrait s'assurer qu'ils votent Bones et pas Charon.

Les professeurs voteront tous Bones, ils suivront l'avis du professeur Dumbledore et tout le monde sait qui il soutient, dit Eridan.

Mais Rogue… commença Ron.

Rogue ne peut pas voter. En tant qu'ancien mangemort, ses droits civiques lui ont été retirés pour une durée indéterminée. Mais s'il avait pu voter, il aurait choisi Bones, répliqua Eridan.

Il y a beaucoup de personnes à qui on a retiré les droits civils ? demanda Harry avec l'espoir que la plupart des mangemorts, ayant pour la plupart été inquiétés par la justice à un moment ou un autre, ne pourraient pas voter.

La plupart des mangemorts pourront voter, ils se sont débrouillés pour racheter leurs droits civiques et Fudge n'a même pas osé les retirer à Malfoy ! s'emporta Hermione. Alors qu'il a été emprisonné ! Par contre, Fudge et Ombrage les ont retirés à tous ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à leurs critères de bons citoyens sorciers, et c'est à peine s'ils ne les ont pas retirés à ceux dont les parents sont des moldus. Ils n'ont pas pu le faire à cause de l'opposition d'un certain nombre de sorciers, mais c'était tout juste…

Les sorciers qui ne correspondent pas à leurs critères ? grogna Harry.

C'est à dire ceux qu'ils appellent des hybrides, murmura Hermione. Les demi-géants, les loups-garous…

Harry tapa du poing contre la table, manquant renverser son bol.

Ils retrouveront tous leurs droits si Bones est élue, répondit doucement Eridan pour calmer Harry.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on fasse campagne ! s'exclama Ron.

Mais, et les examens… commença Hermione.

Au diable les examens ! s'exclama Harry. C'est bien plus important !

Ginny ! appela Ron.

Elle doit préparer ses BUSES ! s'exclama Hermione pour l'empêcher de prévenir la jeune fille.

Dans un pays gouverné par Charon, je crains qu'avoir ses buses n'ait plus d'importance, dit Eridan. Nous aurons besoin de Ginny, elle est très douée pour le journalisme et nous aurons peut-être besoin de l'aide de son amie Luna…

Devant l'insistance de ses trois amis, Hermione céda et Ginny fut mise au courant.

La guerre de la presse pouvait débuter…

A l'excitation provoquée par l'approche des examens, on passa à l'excitation d'une campagne électorale. Les membres de l'AD collaient des affiches partout, les frères Crivey et Luna ayant réussi, Harry ne préférait pas savoir comment, à se procurer des photographies des deux candidats. Les Serpentards qui appartenaient à l'AD, Callista Prince en tête, en avaient même collées dans les quartiers des Serpentards. Lestrange avait été furieux et il avait arraché les affiches jusqu'à ce que Hermione découvre un dérivé de la glue perpétuelle. Harry s'était étonnée que Callista Prince ait d'elle-même décidé d'afficher ses opinions politiques dans sa salle commune. Certes, Harry savait qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Eridan mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aille jusque là. Il fallut qu'Eridan lui explique que Callista voulait devenir ministre de la magie et que, pour préparer son arrivée, elle trouvait parfait qu'une femme soit élue avant elle. D'autant plus qu'elle était féministe. Harry n'avait plus posé de questions à ce sujet. Malfoy avait adopté la même attitude que pendant toute l'année, c'est à dire qu'il ne faisait rien, ne montrait rien et se contentait d'observer. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait mais Harry voyait mal Malfoy se contenter de la place d'observateur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le jeune homme prépare un mauvais coup.

Le journal des frères Crivey était presque entièrement consacré aux élections. On pouvait y trouver des biographies des deux candidats, des interviews de certains élèves, dont Harry bien entendu, les résultats des sondages officiels et de ceux que certains Serdaigles faisaient au sein de l'école…

Bien évidemment, les Serpentards réagirent et lancèrent leur propre campagne en faveur de Charon, campagne dans laquelle pots-de-vin et menaces semblaient avoir une place prioritaire.

Pendant les deux premiers jours, les préfets et les instigateurs des campagnes réussirent à maintenir un certain calme. Mais très vite, cela dégénéra et il devenait difficile de se déplacer dans le château sans tomber sur des bagarres entre partisans de chacun des deux camps, il devenait dangereux de se promener seul si on portait un badge pour l'un ou l'autre des candidats… Les préfets n'arrivaient plus à maintenir l'ordre, les professeurs pas plus et Rusard avait fait une crise de nerf et refusait de sortir de son bureau. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas concerné car en tant que cracmol, il ne pouvait voter.

Plusieurs fois, des professeurs vinrent se plaindre à Hermione ou Harry. La jeune fille était furieuse mais Eridan la rassura en lui faisant remarquer que dans moins de deux jours, ils seraient fixés et qu'ainsi les choses se calmeraient. Harry espérait qu'elle avait raison.

En cours de potions, le professeur Rogue était encore plus furieux qu'à l'habitude ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe pour la copie que Harry venait de lui rendre. A la fin du cours, le professeur lui demanda où ils avaient trouvé les informations sur Charon qu'on pouvait lire dans le journal de Poudlard. En effet, Ginny avait écrit sur lui de nombreux articles très détaillés sur sa vie au service de Voldemort. Harry n'avait aucune idée sur comment il allait s'en sortir, craignant que le professeur Rogue en profite pour lui donner sa première retenue de l'année. En parlant de cela, Harry ne pouvait que s'étonner. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir été plus sage que les années précédentes. Mais peut-être était-ce que tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait parce qu'il était poursuivi par une quelconque créature mythologique et que, même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, il était difficile de le lui reprocher.

C'est moi, professeur, qui leur ait donné ses informations.

Harry se retourna vers Eridan qui s'était approchée d'eux. Le professeur Rogue lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de hocher la tête et de les laisser sortir. Il y avait peut-être une autre raison pour expliquer qu'il n'avait eu encore aucune retenue : le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir en mettre à Eridan, or la jeune fille passant la plupart du temps avec lui…

Le jour des élections, la tension était à son comble. Dès le petit déjeuner des élèves commencèrent à s'insulter et s'il n'y avait eu Dumbledore, Harry aurait parié qu'il y aurait eu une bataille dans la Grande Salle. Et il imaginait mal que les élèves se contentent d'envoyer de la nourriture à la tête du camp adverse !

Ensuite, il y avait eu bataille devant la salle qui devait servir pour le vote des élèves et des professeurs. Des élèves avaient essayé d'en empêcher d'autres d'aller voter par des menaces et parfois même en leur jetant des sorts ! Et Harry avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir que ceux qui se prêtaient à cela n'étaient pas que des partisans de Charon.

Il avait fallu que le professeur Rogue, un professeur Rogue particulièrement énervé, peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait voter, se plante dans la pièce pour qu'enfin les élèves puissent voter sans pression. Et le professeur Dumbledore s'était assuré que tous les élèves ayant dix-sept ans ou plus soient allés voter de peur que certains aient l'idée de jeter quelques sortilèges à leurs camarades…

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione aller voter avec envie. En effet ses deux amis avaient eu dix-sept ans pendant l'année. Harry se consola en se disant qu'Eridan ne pouvait pas voter non plus, en parlant de cela il n'avait aucune idée de sa date de naissance, ni Malfoy et cela était particulièrement réjouissant.

Le professeur Dumbledore refusa de donner les résultats de Poudlard, mais vers vingt et une heures, il fit venir tous les élèves et tous les professeurs dans la Grande Salle pour annoncer les résultats nationaux.

Un silence de plomb semblait peser sur la salle. On aurait pu croire qu'un Silencio avait été jeté sur la salle.

Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, même ceux des professeurs qui paraissaient inquiets.

Avec cinquante-cinq pour cent des voix, le nouveau ministre de la magie est…

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Tout l'avenir de l'Angleterre sorcière se jouait.

Amélia Susan Bones !

Des cris de joie jaillirent de toutes les tables. Tout le monde commença à se jeter dans les bras les uns des autres, s'embrassaient… sauf évidemment une poignée d'élèves dont la majorité se trouvait à Serpentard. Harry vit même McGonagall se jeter dans les bras de Rogue jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre se rendent compte de leur position et s'écartent brusquement et gênés.

Malgré le chahut, Harry entendit le professeur Dumbledore préciser qu'Amos Diggory devenait le nouveau ministre de la justice et qu'Arthur Weasley devenait le premier conseiller de la ministre. Ron et Ginny furent féliciter chaleureusement par les Gryffondors et des félicitations leur parvinrent des autres tables.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand les élèves retournèrent dans leurs salles communes. Mais tout le monde savait que personne n'irait se coucher.

Et en effet, dans la salle de Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein. Des Feuxfous Fuseboums provenant du magasin des Weasley avaient envahi tout le château et en particuliers la tour de Gryffondor, certains élèves étaient revenus les bras chargés de victuailles qu'ils avaient demandées aux cuisines, le fond sonore était si fort que personne n'entendait la musique, pourtant à tue-tête…

La fête avait commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes à peine quand on frappa à la porte de Gryffondor. C'était les élèves de Serpentard qui faisaient partie de l'AD. Callista, toujours à leur tête, expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire la fête dans leur salle commune et demandaient donc à pouvoir assister à celle-ci. C'était soir de fête, personne ne s'y opposa. Mais voyant cela, chacun alla chercher ses amis des autres maisons et la tour de Gryffondor finit par accueillir les trois quarts des élèves de toute l'école.

Harry aperçut vers deux heures du matin le professeur McGonagall mais celle-ci sembla renoncer et quitta la salle sans faire le moindre commentaire.

La fête se termina peu avant l'aube.

Au matin, les élèves étaient tout sauf frais et beaucoup manquèrent s'endormir sur leurs cours. Heureusement, les professeurs ne semblaient pas plus en forme qu'eux. Dean Thomas dit que les professeurs avaient dû faire la fête de leur côté, Hermione rétorqua qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas pu dormir à cause du bruit que les élèves faisaient. Harry n'en était pas certain, mais quand il avait aperçu McGonagall, elle portait un chapeau pointu et avait l'air un peu éméché…

L'excitation de la victoire s'estompa peu à peu et les examens se rappelèrent aux souvenirs des élèves. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les examens. Et à peine davantage pour le bal de fin d'année que le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser pour remplacer tous ceux qui avaient été annulés dans l'année. Et Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui causait le plus de soucis. Les examens ou le bal ? Il n'avait encore invité personne et ne savait pas qui il pourrait inviter. Ou plutôt, il savait très bien qui il aurait voulu inviter mais il ne savait pas comment lui demander ni quelle serait sa réaction. Après tout, elle réagissait toujours de manière étrange. Et elle avait dit qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire que d'aller à un bal la dernière fois et qu'elle ne savait pas danser ce qui était aussi son cas en fait. Ah ! Ils auraient fait une belle paire ! Il valait mieux qu'il ne l'invite pas. Comme cela, ils ne se ridiculiseraient pas… Comme cela il n'aurait pas à entendre son refus… Et puis, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ron non plus n'avait pas de cavalière et pourtant, lui aussi devait savoir qui il voulait inviter ! Au moins, ils seraient deux à ne pas avoir de cavalières… Il était vraiment idiot !

Harry en était là de ses pensées quand il vit que Ron s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte du dortoir. Il n'était pourtant pas plus de deux heures du matin. Qu'allait donc faire son ami ? Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry décida de le suivre. Il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible derrière son meilleur ami.

Eridan était dans la salle commune, une fois de plus. Elle était assise à une table et lisait un de ces énormes grimoires qu'elle se procurait dans la réserve grâce à l'autorisation du professeur Rogue. Harry vit Ron se diriger vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné.

Ron ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Je peux te poser une question ? bredouilla le rouquin.

La jeune fille parut encore plus étonnée mais elle acquiesça et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

C'est à propos d'Hermione…, commença-t-il.

Harry sourit sous sa cape.

Hermione ? Tu ferais mieux de demander à ta sœur, elle la connaît mieux que moi…

Non ! Surtout pas Ginny !

Eridan l'observait d'un air où se mêlait la surprise et un certain amusement.

J'ai juste besoin de ton avis…

A quel sujet ?

A propos du bal…

Eridan continuait d'observer le jeune homme, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Harry savait combien elle pouvait être intimidante quand elle vous fixait ainsi dans les yeux et il lui semblait que la question que voulait lui poser Ron n'était pas des moins embarrassante. Mais son ami n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Il prit son courage à deux mains… prit une profonde inspiration… ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois les poings… se mordit les lèvres…

Harry avait comme l'impression qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver face à une chimère déchaînée…

Comment crois-tu que Hermione réagira si je l'invite au bal ? finit par murmurer très vite Ron.

Je pense, Ron, qu'elle va te tuer…

Ron manqua une respiration. Harry faillit jeter sa cape et se précipiter vers son ami. Que racontait Eridan ? Il fallait qu'il invite Hermione…

… si tu ne l'invites pas, continua Eridan en souriant. Et tu ferais mieux de le faire rapidement avant qu'elle ne finisse par accepter une autre invitation !

Tu as raison ! s'exclama Ron. Je vais y aller tout de suite…

Le jeune homme s'était levé…

Ron, il est deux heures du matin et même si Hermione doit être plutôt impatiente que tu l'invites, je doute qu'elle soit ravie que tu viennes la réveiller à cette heure-là alors que les examens sont dans quelques jours à peine. Sans compter que les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans le dortoir des filles…

Ron devient écarlate et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

Tu as raison… je suis idiot…

Il faut croire que ça ne gêne pas trop Hermione…

Ron devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

Et toi, finit-il par dire, tu vas aller au bal avec Harry ?

Il ne m'a pas invitée, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait laissé percer aucune émotion au grand dam de Harry qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation tout en se sentant un peu coupable d'espionner ses amis.

Mais il va le faire, c'est certain ! En tout cas, il en meurt d'envie…

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait étrangler Ron ou s'il devait le remercier.

Tu accepteras ? continua Ron.

Je ne sais pas…

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller avec lui ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Ron. Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient de ce bleu clair qu'ils prenaient quand elle effleurait son passé ou quand elle était triste.

Ce n'est pas la question. La question c'est : est-ce que ça ne fera pas plus de mal que de refuser ?

La jeune fille avait à peine murmuré ces derniers mots mais ils ne manquèrent pas de frapper Harry. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Ron regarda Eridan d'un drôle d'air.

Si tu as envie qu'il t'invite et que lui aussi, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais te soucier d'autres choses… Bon, je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher…

Eridan suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui remontait à son dortoir. Elle semblait songeuse…

Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans son dortoir au cas où Ron envisagerait de lui parler et regarderait de l'autre côté des rideaux.

Il fit un pas en direction des escaliers…

Harry ? s'étonna Eridan.

Le jeune homme hésita puis il fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille après avoir retiré sa cape.

Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous espionner… c'est juste que… bredouilla le jeune homme.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Je suppose que tu as tout entendu…

Harry se sentit encore plus gêné. Il avait l'air encore plus idiot maintenant.

Est-ce que… tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? finit-il par demander.

Après tout, il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Tu m'invites ?

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Tu veux que je me jette à genoux avec un bouquet de fleurs ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit, étouffant un rire. Harry savait que sa question était complètement stupide mais il aimait tellement quand elle souriait…

Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire !

Tu vas venir au bal avec moi ? demanda à nouveau le jeune homme.

Eridan leva les yeux vers lui. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de la jeune fille. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne l'aurait pu tant les yeux verts d'Eridan avaient un pouvoir d'attraction sur lui. Il se serait noyé dans son regard sans rien faire pour l'empêcher, sans même y songer…

Harry finit par sortir de ce rêve éveillé dans lequel l'avait plongé l'étrange regard hypnotique de son amie.

J'aimerai vraiment que tu accepte… Quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, avait-il rajouté en repensant aux étranges paroles qu'Eridan avaient prononcées devant Ron.

Tu es sûr de toi ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr.

Eridan resta silencieuse. Elle continuait à l'observer mais de manière moins directe. Elle semblait peser ses propos et ses propres secrets. Que cachait donc la jeune fille ? Qui était-elle vraiment et que lui était-il arrivé pour que la moindre référence au passé rende ses yeux de ce bleu clair, miroir de sa tristesse ? Harry n'en savait rien. En revanche, ce qu'il savait c'était que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Qui qu'elle soit, cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, cela ne changerait pas son comportement et encore moins son envie d'aller au bal avec elle !

D'accord, murmura la jeune fille. Je viendrai au bal avec toi.

Harry faillit sauter de joie et il serra ses mains dans les siennes en souriant. Il la lâcha rapidement en voyant la grimace qu'elle essayait de cacher. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Il allait s'excuser quand la jeune fille le coupa :

Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir. Les examens sont pour bientôt et je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à supporter le stress d'Hermione si je ne dors pas !

Harry acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

Je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté d'être ma cavalière pour le bal.

Harry monta l'escalier qui le conduisait à son dortoir. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son amie sur lui et c'est à peine s'il entendit ses derniers mots.

J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas…

Mais avant qu'il se retourne pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, elle avait disparu dans son dortoir. Harry resta planté quelque temps, à fouiller l'obscurité des yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir la jeune fille et de comprendre ses paroles. Mais quand il fut certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il se dirigea lui aussi vers son dortoir. Elle avait accepté de venir au bal avec lui, c'était la seule chose qui comptait…

Et les examens commencèrent. Epreuves théoriques et pratiques. Harry craignait particulièrement les épreuves de potion mais aussi l'épreuve, uniquement pratique, de combats magiques. En effet, il s'agissait de faire des duels et c'était le professeur qui choisissait contre qui il devait combattre. Harry espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre contre Eridan. Non seulement par ce qu'elle était vraiment très douée mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser et que ce risque le paralyserait complètement. Harry remarqua avec un certain amusement que Malfoy regardait lui aussi le tableau de duels avec inquiétude. Mais il parut soulagé. Harry finit par réussir à s'approcher du tableau. Il devait combattre contre Malfoy. Au moins, cela ne le changerait pas trop. Quant à Eridan, elle devait combattre contre le professeur Androji. Bref, il n'y avait pas de changements par rapport aux cours mais Harry trouvait que c'était injuste pour Eridan. En effet, comment son professeur pourrait la juger correctement alors qu'elle était en train de combattre contre elle ?

Finalement, Harry avait eu raison de craindre l'épreuve de combats magiques. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il combattait contre Malfoy et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à prendre de l'avance sur son adversaire. Harry commençait à fatiguer, il avait quelques blessures, légères certes, mais qui commençaient à lui faire mal, et il lui restait encore plusieurs épreuves à passer dans les jours suivants. Bref, il en avait marre !

Finalement, ce fut l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore qui mit fin au combat, un combat sans vainqueur ni vaincu. C'était bien la première fois de l'année que Harry était content de voir le vieil homme. Il aurait presque pu mettre sa main au feu que le professeur Androji les aurait laissés combattre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'épuisement !

Les épreuves de potions se passèrent mieux que ce qu'avait craint Harry. Il fallait dire que cette année, le professeur Rogue avait été étonnamment moins détestable. Harry savait qu'il devait cela à Eridan bien qu'il ne comprit pas l'attachement qui liait le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard et la mystérieuse Eridan.

Sinon, les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. A peine sortis des épreuves, ils se précipitaient dans leur salle commune pour réviser l'épreuve suivante sous les regards amusés d'Eridan qui se contentait de lire ses énormes grimoires dans des langues qui ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Harry connaissait.

Hermione était hystérique. Non seulement pour ses propres épreuves mais aussi pour celles de Ron et de Harry et pour les BUSES de Ginny. Elle stressait pour les quatre ce qui n'améliorait pas leur propre état et les fatiguait encore davantage. Alors qu'ils ne se couchaient qu'à des heures très avancées de la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin !

Le soir de la veille de la fin des examens, Hermione était tellement stressée, le lendemain il y avait histoire de la magie et pratique de métamorphoses, que Harry commençait à se demander si un petit stupéfix ne pourrait pas arranger les choses. Mais finalement, Ron trouva une autre solution, au moins aussi efficace.

Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

La jeune fille sursauta, faisant tomber ses précieuses notes d'histoire qui s'éparpillèrent joyeusement dans la salle commune désertée par les autres Gryffondors.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai oublié une leçon ?

Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Harry se rappela qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas invité. En effet, avec les examens qui approchaient, Hermione s'était lancée dans de frénétiques révisions et il avait été impossible de lui adresser la parole ou du moins de recueillir une parole sensée de sa part.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, laissa tomber sa plume qui fit une grosse tâche d'encre sur la biographie de Baltazar Mug, ministre de la magie plus de deux cents ans plus tôt et qui n'avait de notable que son incompétence presque égales à celle de Fudge.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda la jeune fille rougissante d'une toute petite voix.

Manifestement, elle avait totalement oublié ses notes d'histoire de la magie, qu'elle connaissait probablement par cœur de même que le programme des septièmes années. Harry sourit. Ce n'était pas souvent que la préfète de Gryffondor se trouvait bouche bée devant une question de Ron !

Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi, répéta Ron d'un air sûr de lui que Harry lui connaissait peu.

Hermione ouvrit deux ou trois fois la bouche avant de répondre.

Bien sûr.

Et elle retourna dans ses notes. Mais vu qu'elle avait saisi la biographie recouverte d'encre de Baltazar Mug et qu'elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, Harry doutait qu'elle lise quoi que ce soit !

Deux jours après la fin des examens, ce fut le bal tant attendu. Harry et Ron attendaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor que leurs cavalières respectives descendent. L'un et l'autre étaient assez mal à l'aise dans leur tenue de soirée même si, heureusement pour Ron, et pour Hermione ! les jumeaux lui avaient offert une nouvelle robe qui lui allait plutôt bien. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait craint que les frères de Ron ne lui trouvent une robe encore plus affreuse que celle qu'il avait en quatrième année mais manifestement, ils avaient tenu leur promesse…

Dans la salle commune, il restait peu de personnes, la plupart ayant déjà rejoint la Grande Salle. Mais il restait Dean, qui devait aller au bal avec Ginny, et Hermione avait demandé à Harry de surveiller Ron pour qu'il ne fasse pas un scandale en voyant sa sœur. Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce que cela signifiait mais il avait crû comprendre que la tenue de Ginny était… disons un peu osée !

Ce n'était pas exactement le mot qui serait venu à l'esprit d'Harry quand il aperçut la sœur de son ami descendre de son dortoir. Harry essaya de se forcer à se concentrer sur le visage de Ginny, ses lèvres rouge sang, ses tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait coupés pour qu'ils lui arrivent un peu au-dessus des épaules, ses yeux marrons dont les paupières étaient ombrées de rouge… Mais Harry ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur la tenue que portait l'adolescente. Elle portait une robe rouge extrêmement moulante et dont les pointes les plus longues lui arrivaient à peine au-dessus des genoux. Elle était chaussée de longues bottes en cuir noir qui s'arrêtaient un peu en dessous de ses genoux, une très large ceinture bleu marine ceignait sa taille, le décolleté, orné d'une dentelle marine, était droit, laissant découvertes les épaules, mais un trou au niveau de la poitrine laissait apercevoir un peu plus que la naissance de ses seins. Ses poignets étaient chacun orné de deux bracelets en or et un ras du cou ceignait son cou blanc… Harry se tourna vers Ron. Il ne disait rien. Sans doute était-il trop choqué pour cela… Dean aussi semblait choqué, remarqua Harry, mais lui avait l'air ravi.

Dean s'approcha pour prendre le bras de sa cavalière. Harry sentit que Ron allait se mettre à crier et il essaya frénétiquement de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le calmer. Il put heureusement éviter à son cerveau d'avoir une surchauffe car Hermione choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître, captant immédiatement le regard de Ron, au grand soulagement de Dean et Ginny qui en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. La jeune préfète avait relevé ses cheveux en chignons et les avait ornés de perles turquoise assorties à ses boucles d'oreilles et la pierre qu'elle portait en collier. Elle portait un bustier mauve, à petites fleurs stylisées et turquoises, dont les manches s'évasaient cachant ses mains. Sa longue jupe était d'une coupe classique et toute sa tenue révélait tout de même la jeune femme sage. Mais une jeune femme radieuse et que Ron n'avait sans doute jamais vue aussi belle. Le rouquin avait manifestement oublié totalement la tenue provocante de sa sœur et c'est avec timidité qu'il proposa son bras à Hermione.

Eridan arrive bientôt, répondit Hermione à la réponse muette de Harry. Vous nous rejoignez là-bas ?

Harry hocha la tête et regarda ses amis quitter la salle commune. Il était seul maintenant et il commençait à craindre que son amie ait changé d'avis et ne veuille plus l'accompagner.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte. De toute façon, si elle ne venait pas, il n'irait pas non plus !

D'un sort, il fit venir le journal de Sirius jusqu'à lui. Il en était arrivé à la septième année des maraudeurs. Quelle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la lettre suivante concernait le bal de fin d'année ! Harry commença sa lecture et se retrouva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Le premier couple qu'il reconnut était celui que formaient ses parents. Harry se rappela que Sirius lui avait dit que ses parents avaient commencé à sortir ensembles en septième année. En tout cas, ils avaient vraiment l'air très amoureux l'un de l'autre. A tel point que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de les charrier.

Allez James ! Elle ne va pas s'envoler ta Lily jolie ! C'est ce qui s'appelle dévorer quelqu'un des yeux ! Tu sais Lily, tu aurais dû prendre en compte la vue de ton cavalier, il est myope comme une taupe, c'est pour cela qu'il a presque le nez dans ton décolleté…

Sirius ! s'écria une Lily rougissante.

Au lieu de te moquer de nous, maugréa James, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta cavalière, là voilà qui vient vers nous !

Harry se retourna en même temps que son futur parrain. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de la jeune fille qui s'approchait. Harry en conclut que ce devait être la même Serpentard dont son parrain n'avait cessé de parler depuis le fameux match de Quidditch. La jeune fille portait des vêtements verts et argents. Harry se demanda si c'était de la provocation, d'autant plus que sa ceinture représentait un serpent. Harry essayait de distinguer ce que représentaient ses étranges bracelets quand un bruit le tira de sa lecture.

Harry releva la tête et aperçut Eridan.

Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta lecture…

Harry observa la jeune fille. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et portait une longue robe vert foncé dont la couleur s'harmonisait à merveille avec ses yeux. La robe lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles mais elle était fendue de chaque côté jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Son décolleté couvrait à moitié ses épaules et laissait apercevoir le collier à la licorne ailée qu'il lui avait offert à Noël et une chaîne dont le pendentif était caché, comme à son habitude, sous ses vêtements. Ses manches trois quart laissaient voir des serpents en argent enroulés autour de ses poignets. Sa tenue avait quelque chose de Serpentard qui fit immédiatement penser Harry à la jeune Serpentard qui accompagnait son parrain au bal de leur septième année. Mais Harry chassa rapidement cette idée et prit le bras de la jeune fille pour l'emmener dans la Grande Salle.

Harry aperçut avec un étonnement particulier une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui discutait avec le professeur Rogue. Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était Rémus. Même s'il était de dos, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Mais que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi discutait-il avec Rogue ? Harry eut peur tout d'un coup. S'était-il passé quelque chose d'horrible ? Il vit Rogue faire un geste dans sa direction. Rémus se retourna et les observa. Harry vit le regard du dernier ami vivant de ses parents se poser sur Eridan et se voiler. La jeune fille le regardait aussi, un peu étonnée.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

Rémus Lupin. Il a été professeur ici lors de ma troisième année et c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mes parents.

C'est un loup-garou.

Eridan avait dit cela simplement sans peur ni dégoût. Harry s'étonna. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir donné le nom du loup-garou qu'il connaissait. Mais sans doute se trompait-il sinon, comment Eridan aurait-elle pu savoir ? Harry fit un petit geste à Rémus qui lui répondit en souriant. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater que l'homme avait une drôle d'expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer…

Harry finit par oublier la présence étrange de Rémus Lupin, se contentant de conserver dans son esprit l'idée d'aller lui parler à un moment ou à un autre.

Le repas était délicieux et il y avait quelque chose d'amusant à voir tous les élèves et les professeurs vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, même les élèves les plus jeunes qui avaient le droit de participer au bal jusqu'à vingt-deux heures.

Ginny s'était installée à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors mais Harry n'était même pas sûr que c'était nécessaire. En effet, Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas trop tôt et il espérait de tout cœur que son ami ne ferait rien de stupide qui ruinerait tout. Mais Hermione avait l'air suffisamment heureux pour laisser passer beaucoup de choses à Ron alors Harry se détourna de ses amis pour diriger ses regards vers sa cavalière. La jeune fille observait la table des professeurs ou pour être plus exact, elle observait le professeur Rogue et Rémus Lupin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Eridan se retourna vers lui.

Il faudra que tu me présentes à ce Rémus Lupin, comme cela je comprendrais peut-être pourquoi il me regarde de cette manière quand il croit que nous ne le voyons pas.

Harry hocha la tête mais il fut à nouveau détourné de ses pensées par le professeur Dumbledore qui se leva, fit reculer les tables et annonça que le bal pouvait commencer.

Harry vit ses camarades s'élancer sur la piste de danse les uns après les autres. Même Ron avait fini par inviter Hermione !

Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il à Eridan.

Je ne sais pas danser…

Moi non plus. Mais est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance.

Eridan étouffa un léger rire.

Sans doute pas, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Sans se soucier des autres danseurs ni vraiment de la musique, Harry et Eridan s'amusaient…

Harry n'aurait pas su dire combien de danses ils avaient dansé mais ils finirent par se retrouver près de Ron et d'Hermione.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu de la piste de danse pour discuter un peu plus loin. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua Lestrange, dont la cavalière était Parkinson. Harry chercha Malfoy des yeux. Il l'aperçut de l'autre côté de la salle avec sa cavalière, une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Il revint à Lestrange qui les fixait d'un regard mauvais. Il se rappela qu'il ne s'était toujours pas vengé d'Eridan pour la porte qu'elle lui avait envoyée en pleine tête. Harry commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit le jeune homme prononcer quelque chose. Il s'aperçut que Lestrange avait sa baguette dans sa main…

Eridan, attention !

Il poussa la jeune fille en même temps que celle-ci esquissait un simple geste de la main qui créa un bouclier magique sur lequel s'écrasa le sort. Mais Harry avait bien autre chose à se préoccuper que du fait que son amie venait de créer un bouclier sans utiliser une baguette. Lorsqu'il l'avait poussé, il avait malencontreusement accroché sa manche, révélant l'épaule droite de son amie.

Une épaule sur laquelle se trouvait une marque.

Une marque qu'il connaissait parfaitement et qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Une tête de mort par la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement… 


	17. famille

_Merci Zabou pour ta review. En ce qui concerne la famille d'Eridan, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre alors je n'en dis pas plus. Effectivement, la marque elle ne l'a pas par plaisir et c'est d'habitude sur l'avant-bras que Voldemort marque ses mangemorts. Félicitation, tu fais les mêmes remarques qu'Hermione ! Mais tu vas avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, alors… _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 17 : Famille.

Harry restait figé, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la marque. Eridan sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis elle s'enfuit.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis. Ron avait l'air abasourdi, Hermione avait froncé les sourcils.

V… Voldemort ne marque pas les personnes qui ne sont pas majeures. Et il les marque à l'avant-bras pas à l'épaule.

Décidément, pensa Harry, son amie avec le don de chercher la petite bête… Ou peut-être qu'elle venait de pointer quelque chose d'important. Effectivement, même si Eridan avait été mangemort, Voldemort ne l'aurait pas marquée à l'épaule ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne comment une adolescente qui haïssait Voldemort et le traitait d'abruti de psychopathe pouvait avoir la marque des ténèbres sur l'épaule !

Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il entendit Hermione et Ron lui emboîter le pas. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Bien sûr, Lestrange avait vu la marque d'Eridan et manifestement il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Harry aurait souhaité qu'il en fasse une attaque ! Il croisa le regard de Malfoy. Un étrange regard. Harry n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il signifiait mais une chose était sûre, Malfoy n'avait, contrairement à son cousin, absolument pas l'air surpris.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient suivis. Il se retourna. C'était Rémus et Rogue. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'anormal… Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Eridan. Elle, elle avait les réponses, il en était sûr ! Et s'il lui en manquait, il fallait croire que les deux hommes qui les suivaient devaient en avoir aussi.

Harry donna le mot de passe au portrait et franchit la porte.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Eridan ait filé dans son dortoir, qu'elle soit en train de faire ses bagages ou qu'elle se soit cachée quelque part. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle se trouve simplement assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, leur faisant face, un air particulièrement décidé sur le visage… et des yeux d'un bleu si clair…

L'attitude d'Eridan bloqua totalement Harry. Il se sentait incapable de lui poser des questions, il lui aurait semblé l'accuser. Or, comment pouvait-on accuser quelqu'un qui semblait à la fois triste et n'avoir rien à se reprocher ? Et quelqu'un qui vous fixait de ce regard brûlant qui semblait fouiller jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre esprit… D'ailleurs aucun des quatre autres n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot et Harry les sentait qui retenaient leur souffle. Décidément, cette confrontation n'avait vraiment rien d'habituelle. Mais était-ce vraiment une confrontation ? Ou est-ce que toutes les personnes de cette salle n'attendaient pas de la part des autres des réponses à leurs questions, des révélations ?

Le regard d'Eridan se détourna de Harry pour se fixer derrière lui. Harry se retourna. Elle fixait maintenant Rémus, un Rémus qui avait un drôle d'air. Il avait certes l'air mal à l'aise mais il y avait aussi autre chose. De la tristesse certainement mais aussi quoi ? Une forme de nostalgie, peut-être ? Quant au professeur Rogue, derrière le masque d'impassibilité que présentait son visage, Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux noirs un débat intérieur entre des émotions et des sentiments contradictoires.

Vous avez connu ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda calmement Eridan à Rémus.

Je l'ai bien connue lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, répondit le loup-garou d'une voix rendue sourde par l'émotion. Nous étions amis…

Et je lui ressemble ?

Rémus hésita.

Sans doute assez…

Eridan continua de le fixer tout en ayant l'air perdu dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment là que Harry comprit que, certes, Eridan leur cachait de nombreuses choses mais que, d'une part le professeur Rogue et Rémus semblaient au courant, mais qu'en plus, ces derniers semblaient eux-mêmes cacher quelque chose à Eridan. Mais cette nuit, tout se saurait. Tous les secrets tomberaient, ce serait la nuit des révélations… Harry en avait la certitude confuse.

Eridan porta à nouveau ses regards vers les trois adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Elle fit glisser sa manche, laissant apparaître la marque. Harry en profita pour mieux l'observer. Et il s'aperçut de ce que l'émotion ne lui avait pas immédiatement fait remarquer. La marque n'était pas exactement semblable à celle qui se trouvait sur l'avant-bras des mangemorts, celle qu'il avait vue sur le bras de Rogue, celle que les partisans de Voldemort faisaient apparaître lorsqu'ils commettaient des crimes pour leur maître… Non seulement, la marque était abîmée comme si on avait voulu la faire disparaître en la brûlant, mais surtout le serpent représenté n'était pas le même que celui qu'on pouvait voir sur les mangemorts. C'était un basilique fier et royal qui dardait sur eux un regard qui à défaut d'être mortel mettait très mal à l'aise…

C'est Voldemort qui m'a fait cette marque, dit calmement Eridan, d'un ton qui n'aurait pas semblé déplacé pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il y a à peu près une douzaine d'années…

Alors elle était bien liée à Voldemort… Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Une douzaine d'années ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais c'est impossible ! Il y a une douzaine d'années, Voldemort n'était plus rien, à peine un misérable esprit qui peinait à survivre !

Comme à son habitude, remarqua Harry, Hermione avait laissé de côté la partie affective, choquante des propos d'Eridan pour relever ce qui était anormal, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être et qui semblait pourtant si insignifiant à première vue… Mais Harry avait comme l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Eridan. C'était Hermione qui serait l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille car c'était la seule qui maîtrisait suffisamment le langage et ses émotions pour pouvoir comprendre et traduire ce qu'Eridan s'apprêtait à leur dire…

Impossible ? C'est exactement ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit quand je suis allée le voir juste après la soi-disant renaissance de Voldemort…

Eridan fut coupée par un bruit de verre brisée. Tout le monde se retourna. Rémus venait de briser dans ses mains le vase avec lequel il jouait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

Cette fois-ci, c'était la colère, une colère sourde et qui lui donnait un côté effrayant, qui assombrissait la voix de Rémus.

Je t'avais prévenu, répliqua Rogue.

Mais sa voix était loin d'être aussi acerbe et ironique qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle semblait plutôt fatiguée…

Je ne voulais pas le croire… Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Eridan attendit que l'homme reprenne son calme avant de reprendre là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

Voldemort n'a jamais été complètement anéanti par l'avada kedavra qu'il a lancé sur Harry, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne l'a jamais complètement reçu…

Harry ne comprenait pas. Et, à voir la tête que faisaient Ron et Hermione, ils ne comprenaient pas plus.

Eridan sembla peser ses mots.

Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, cela risque d'être long. Et pour commencer, il faut oublier tout ce que vous savez sur Voldemort et sur ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981…

Harry se figea à nouveau. Qu'avait voulu dire Eridan ? Comment tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort pouvait-il être faux ? Que lui avait-on encore caché sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit où ses parents étaient morts ?

Pour commencer, dit Eridan, il vaut mieux que je vous dise qui je suis, ça devrait vous permettre de comprendre plus facilement. Tout d'abord, Droujes est un faux nom ou plutôt une stupide anagramme trouvée par Dumbledore…

Jedusor, murmura Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Eridan hocha la tête. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou peut-être ne le voulait-il pas ? Comment et pourquoi Eridan pouvait-elle porter le nom du mage noir le plus tristement célèbre d'Angleterre, le véritable nom de Voldemort…

Du moins c'est le nom de ma mère, je n'ai jamais connu mon père ni ne sais qui il est…

Harry s'aperçut que Rogue et Rémus étaient soudainement devenus très pâles. Harry fronça les sourcils. Et ce que cela voulait dire ce qu'il pensait ? Est-ce que le professeur Rogue et Rémus savaient qui était le père d'Eridan ? Manifestement la jeune fille en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui vu le regard qu'elle leur lançait. Mais Eridan secoua la tête comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et reprit ses explications :

Circé, ma mère était la fille de Voldemort. Et d'une moldue aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Harry entendit sa mâchoire se décrocher et s'écraser sur le sol. Et il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Qu'Eridan soit la petite-fille de Voldemort ou que celui-ci ait fait une enfant avec une moldue ?

Avec une moldue ? répéta Ron abasourdi.

Eridan hocha la tête.

Elle est morte peu après la naissance de ma mère. Et à ce que je sais, et même si j'ai du mal à le croire, Voldemort était très amoureux d'elle. Il a abandonné ma mère après la mort de sa femme et a commencé à préparer la mise au pas et la soi-disant purification de l'Angleterre…

Tu es donc la petite fille de Voldemort, dit le rouquin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ?

Harry faillit dire à Ron qu'il était un idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait d'être la petite fille de Voldemort aurait dû empêcher Eridan d'être à gryffondor ? Mais Harry se rappela que Voldemort était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et que Eridan l'était donc aussi…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

C'est sans doute, dit Rogue, que le Choixpeau a estimé que ce qui caractérisait Eridan était bien plus le courage que ses ancêtres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que Rogue venait de faire un compliment ? Et un compliment ayant rapport avec ce que recherchait Gryffondor pour ses élèves ?

En tout cas, ça explique l'épée, dit Hermione qui avait manifestement l'air satisfait que cette énigme soit résolue.

Pauvre Serpentard ! soupira Eridan. Et dire que tout le monde est persuadé qu'il détestait les moldus…

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde même les deux adultes, la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Serpentard n'a jamais crû à ces histoires de sang-pur et autres qu'on lui prête pourtant. Ce que Serpentard recherchait chez ses élèves, c'était la ruse et l'ambition pas la soi-disant pureté de sang ! Seulement, la femme qu'il aimait et qui lui avait donné un fils a été brûlée vive par des moldus. C'était une époque où les moldus étaient persuadés que toute magie venait du diable…

Mais si c'était une sorcière, elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, s'étonna Hermione.

Elle avait été privée de ses pouvoirs par des sorciers qui détestaient Serpentard. Or ces sorciers étaient des enfants de moldus. Après la mort de sa femme, Serpentard a quitté Poudlard fou de tristesse et en professant des malédictions sur les assassins de sa femme et il s'est laissé emporter à des généralités… Mais il ne les a jamais vraiment pensées… Disons que son départ n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses. Et les fondateurs avaient de très nombreux ennemis qui faisaient tous pour les séparer. Le départ de Serpentard leur a servi et ce sont eux qui ont réécrit l'histoire, profitant de la tristesse des trois autres fondateurs suite au départ de leur ami… Serpentard a toujours aimé Poudlard et comme les autres fondateurs il continue de veiller sur l'école à travers le dragon et, tu avais sans doute raison Ron, la devise doit être de lui…

Harry resta silencieux. Alors même l'histoire des fondateurs qu'il connaissait était fausse. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il savait n'était vraiment que mensonges, morts violentes et tromperies ? Ne pouvait-il pas espérer qu'un jour la vérité effacerait tous ces mensonges ? Mais ce soir, il saurait. Il saurait tout !

Qu'est devenue ta mère après que Voldemort l'a abandonnée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé ? finit par demander Hermione.

C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a recueillie et élevée. Il connaissait son père et le danger qu'il représentait et il a dû se dire qu'il valait mieux pouvoir garder un œil sur sa fille… Et il ne devait pas se sentir capable de la laisser mourir…

Et vous saviez qui elle était ? demanda Harry à Rémus. Tu as dit que vous étiez amis, vous le saviez ?

Rémus hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oh oui, nous le savions ! Tout le monde le savait. Circé n'hésitait pas à le cracher pour effrayer les gens. C'était la pire Serpentard que j'ai connue ! Surtout pour les Serpentards !

Rogue hocha la tête.

Une véritable petite teigne qui jouait au quidditch contre son équipe et qui traînait avec des Gryffondors. Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Non, il fallait qu'elle choisisse les maraudeurs ! Les pires ennemis des Serpentards !

Rogue avait dit cela comme s'il était en colère mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'en était rien et que Rogue était aussi nostalgique que Rémus de cette période qui était sans doute beaucoup plus simple et heureuse que leurs vies actuelles.

Je me rappelle la première fois où elle est venue manger avec nous à la table des Gryffondors, sourit Rémus. Les trois quarts de l'école ont failli tomber dans les pommes ce jour là…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une Serpentard qui jouait au quidditch contre son équipe et qui était amie avec les maraudeurs. Cela lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Décidément, sa mémoire était une véritable passoire ! Il ne se souvenait pas où il avait déjà entendu parlé d'une telle Serpentard, il ne se rappelait plus à qui Eridan lui faisait penser…

J'imagine, grimaça Ron, que ça serait pareil si un Serpentard venait à notre table maintenant…

Eridan sourit d'un air amusé. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle imaginait la scène ou…

Je suppose que ta mère n'appréciait guère son père, dit Hermione.

Elle le détestait et la seule fois où elle l'a rencontré, il l'a soumise à l'impérium pendant une dizaine de mois puis il l'a tuée !

Les yeux d'Eridan étaient devenus de cette couleur orage qu'ils prenaient quand elle était à la fois triste et en colère.

D'accord, murmura Hermione. Mais tout ça ne nous dis pas pourquoi tu portes la marque des ténèbres sur l'épaule…

Il faut revenir à la nuit d'Halloween 1981 pour comprendre. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il se fait que Voldemort ait à peu près dans le même temps trouvé ma mère et soit arrivé chez les Potter mais toujours est-il qu'il a estimé qu'à défaut de pouvoir faire de ma mère son héritière, l'enfant qu'elle portait conviendrait très bien. Alors il s'est dédoublé. Une de ses moitiés s'est occupée de ma mère et l'autre des Potter…

Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Rémus. Circé devait se trouver chez James et Lily, c'est le plus logique, surtout si elle était enceinte ! C'est donc là qu'elle se trouvait, moi qui me demandait ce qu'elle était devenue…

Alors la mère d'Eridan était chez ses parents quand Voldemort était venu pour le tuer. Ils se connaissaient et ils se faisaient assez confiance pour lui révéler l'emplacement de leur demeure…

Que veux-tu dire exactement quand tu dis qu'il s'est dédoublé ? demanda Hermione.

C'est un procédé de magie noire qui permet de changer une seule personne en deux. Les pouvoirs ne sont pas divisés par deux mais plutôt par un et demi pour chaque moitié. Ce sort a permis à Voldemort de faire deux choses en même temps. L'un des Voldemort a emmené ma mère dans un de ses manoirs et l'autre a continué ce qu'il était venu faire…

Deux Voldemort, pensa Harry. Mais alors, est-ce que cela voulait dire que…

C'est pour cette raison et pour cette unique raison qu'il n'est pas mort quand l'avada kedavra qu'il avait jeté à Harry s'est retourné sur lui. En effet, l'avada n'a touché qu'une de ses moitiés or il ne peut mourir que si les deux moitiés sont touchées. Et pas parce qu'il serait assez puissant pour survivre. Pas à cause de la prophétie…

Eridan resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

La prophétie n'a jamais existé. Je ne sais même pas s'il existe vraiment de véritable prophétie. Toute la prophétie était un piège qu'un ancien mangemort avait tendu à Voldemort. Il fallait inciter Voldemort à tuer un innocent. Et l'innocence en magie est un concept un peu particulier qui fait qu'il n'y a guère que les bébés qui peuvent encore l'être… Le mangemort avait jeté un sort sur Voldemort lui-même pour que, quand il jetterait un avada kedavra à un innocent, le sort se retourne sur lui. Mais évidemment, Voldemort n'était pas assez fou pour s'attaquer sans raison à l'innocence, il savait que c'était dangereux. C'est à cela que devait servir la prophétie, à faire en sorte qu'il s'attaque à l'innocence. Trelawney n'est pas un devin mais c'est un très bon récepteur et le mangemort en question savait que quelle que soit la personne devant laquelle Trelawney ferait sa prophétie, la prophétie arriverait aux oreilles de Voldemort…

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tous ces détails qui correspondent à Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Prenons les détails un à un. La prophétie dit : celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… vous pouvez d'ailleurs remarquer le nom employé pour désigner Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sont les mangemorts qui l'appellent ainsi… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… Trois est un nombre magique, puissant et sacré. Cela devait inquiéter Voldemort, lui faire croire à la puissance de l'enfant et de sa famille… il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Le septième mois est le mois de juillet, or naître fin juillet signifie que son signe du zodiaque est le lion. Or le lion est l'emblème de Gryffondor et tout le monde est persuadé que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient ennemis. Donc cela mettait celui qui devait détruire l'héritier de Serpentard sous la protection de Gryffondor. Pour ce qui est de le marquer comme un égal, il suffit de se dire que si Voldemort a décidé qu'un enfant était dangereux pour lui c'est bien parce qu'il le considère comme un égal. Le pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, c'est le sort jeté sur lui et qui devait le tuer, quant à la dernière partie, c'était pour inciter Voldemort à tuer l'enfant lui-même…

Alors la prophétie ne signifiait rien, rien du tout ! Ce n'était qu'une tromperie de plus !

Et tu avais raconté tout ça à Dumbledore ? demanda Rémus, la voix rauque.

Eridan hocha la tête.

Il ne m'a pas crû… Pourtant, je croyais que j'avais assez de preuves…

Harry vit Rémus serrer les poings de colère, une colère qu'il savait dirigée vers le directeur de Poudlard…

Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Hermione. Même Voldemort ne le sait pas…

Disons que j'ai eu le temps et la possibilité de faire des recherches sur les mangemorts et que je me suis beaucoup intéressée à la mort étrange d'un mangemort…

Pourquoi la mort ? demanda Ron.

Le sort qu'il avait jeté sur Voldemort demandait un sacrifice, un sacrifice ultime. Celui qui jette ce sort meurt forcément et cette mort est assez particulière. C'est comme cela que j'ai compris le sort qu'il avait jeté et j'ai pu retrouver dans ses affaires la prophétie qu'il avait préparée. Ensuite, il m'a suffi de la mettre en relation avec le morceau que connaissait Voldemort…

Ça signifie que je ne suis pas condamné à tuer Voldemort ou à être tué par lui ? demanda Harry.

Disons qu'il n'y a aucune prophétie ni aucun destin qui t'y pousse. Mais comme Voldemort est persuadé que tu es son ennemi, ça ne change pas grand chose dans les faits. Sauf que tu as le choix ! Si tu décides de tout faire pour détruire Voldemort, ce sera ton choix et pas parce que ce serait ton destin. Et ça, c'est important !

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit ça plus tôt mais Dumbledore m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et j'ai eu la bêtise de l'écouter… J'avais tellement entendu dire qu'il était le chef de la résistance contre Voldemort que j'ai crû qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il devait avoir raison de te mentir et de mentir à tout le monde…

Depuis la mort de Sirius et les révélations qui avaient suivi, Harry ne faisait plus confiance à Dumbledore tout en s'en voulant pour cela. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il avait eu raison. La prophétie n'était rien et Voldemort la connaissait presque entièrement, il aurait mieux valu laisser Voldemort la prendre ! Au moins, Sirius ne serait pas mort ! Et manifestement, il y avait encore autre chose vu la colère de Rogue et de Rémus à l'égard de Dumbledore…

Harry sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut que tout le monde fixait Eridan. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas encore tout dit, ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi elle avait la marque des ténèbres sur l'épaule…

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

Pendant qu'une des moitiés de Voldemort se faisait presque anéantir par Harry, l'autre a conduit ma mère dans l'un de ses manoirs où il l'a soumise à l'impérium et a jeté un sort pour déclencher l'accouchement. Au début, il a laissé vivre ma mère car il pensait que me sevrer trop tôt serait mauvais mais il a finit par la tuer au bout d'une dizaine de mois car il devait lancer l'impérium plusieurs fois par jour et qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette période mais Voldemort prenait un grand plaisir à me rappeler qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tuer sa propre fille… C'est Voldemort qui m'a élevée, enfin si on peut appeler ça élever !

Tu ne nous avais pas menti, remarqua Harry. Quand tu parlais de ta famille…

Eridan hocha la tête.

Quand on veut être crédible, le mieux est de mentir le moins possible…

Il y a juste un truc, dit Hermione. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es censée avoir au moins un an de moins que nous…

C'est exact et si tu te demandes pourquoi je suis en sixième année, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois que Dumbledore a considéré que toutes les personnes qui lui posaient problème avaient le même âge… Et comme en ce qui concernait les cours il pouvait bien me mettre dans n'importe quelle année…

Mais, reprit Hermione. Si une des moitiés de Voldemort n'avait pas été touchée par le sort, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de se reconstituer ?

Voldemort n'aide personne, pas même lui ! Surtout qu'il se hait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est. Un psychiatre aurait beaucoup à dire… Et Voldemort haïssait encore plus un lui faible et presque anéanti. C'est donc le Voldemort touché par le sort qui a dû se débrouiller pour survivre et quand il a retrouvé assez de forces, il a appelé l'autre moitié de Voldemort pour se reconstituer. C'est cela qui s'est passé dans le cimetière à la fin de ta quatrième année d'Harry. La renaissance n'était qu'une illusion destinée à tromper les mangemorts. Car aucun ne devait savoir la vérité ! Il n'y avait pas plus d'une dizaine de mangemorts qui savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé et il doit à peine en rester trois ou quatre maintenant…

Eridan ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis elle reprit :

Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans quand Voldemort m'a fait cette marque. Elle est différente de celles des autres mangemorts car Voldemort ne me considérait pas comme un autre de ses serviteurs mais comme son héritière et son arme secrète ! Et s'il l'a faite à l'épaule, c'est parce que j'étais si jeune que mon avant-bras était bien trop fin pour qu'elle y tienne…

Harry grimaça. Il savait que faire cette marque était extrêmement douloureux et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir une petite fille de quelques années à peine.

Voldemort m'a lui-même appris la magie, blanche et noire, et ne pas réussir quelque chose signifiait être puni… Tu comprends Hermione, c'est pour ça que je disais que je n'avais pas le choix…

Etre puni. Sous ces simples mots, Harry savait très bien ce qui se cachait. Pour Voldemort, punition rimait avec doloris !

Je n'avais pas six ans que je savais jeter les impardonnables…

Pour une fois, Harry comprenait exactement ce qu'il y avait sous ces mots. Savoir jeter les impardonnables signifiait les avoir jetés et donc avoir tué… A même pas six ans !

Ma présence a très vite donné une idée à Voldemort : celle de créer une armée d'enfants mangemorts. Quatre de ses plus proches mangemorts lui ont offert leurs enfants pour que Voldemort en fasse de puissants mages noirs à son service. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cinq enfants dont l'aîné devait au plus avoir sept ans se rebelleraient contre lui. Il a mis très longtemps à comprendre qu'il nous fournissait lui-même les armes pour lutter contre lui… Je devais avoir huit ans quand nous avons décidé de le priver définitivement de toute magie. Nous avions trouvé un artefact qui absorbait la magie et avec la figure du pentagramme, nous savions que cela fonctionnerait… Malheureusement, un mangemort nous a surpris alors que nous vidions Voldemort de sa magie… Voldemort a tué les autres, et pas avec un avada ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas tuée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas assuré que je n'avais pas survécu… Je suis restée coincée dans l'un des manoirs de Voldemort pendant une demi-douzaine d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le manoir pour se reconstituer. Ce jour là, j'ai pu fuir… Et après quelques jours de réflexion, je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je savais que Voldemort en avait peur alors il me paraissait le plus à même pour entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Mais je crois qu'il ne m'a pas crûe. Pourtant, il est facile de dater ma marque ! Ou plutôt, il ne m'a pas fait confiance… Je peux comprendre pourquoi…

Les yeux d'Eridan étaient devenus encore plus clairs qu'auparavant si c'était possible. Harry avait envie de lui dire que Dumbledore était stupide et que lui, il lui faisait confiance. Que ce que Voldemort l'avait forcée à faire faisait d'elle une victime et non une criminelle ! Mais il n'osa pas troubler ses révélations.

Dumbledore m'a conseillé de quitter l'Angleterre et c'est ce que j'ai fait. D'un certain côté, cela m'arrangeait de m'éloigner de Voldemort, de pouvoir faire comme si rien de tout ça ne me concernait… Mais c'était faux ! Je ne pouvais pas oublier et je ne pouvais pas rester éloignée du combat qui allait se mener. Alors je suis revenue et j'ai fait comprendre à Dumbledore que je ne repartirais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait venir à Poudlard. Je suppose que c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour me surveiller…

Le silence succéda aux révélations d'Eridan. Harry pouvait sentir le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude d'Eridan et l'embarras de Ron et d'Hermione qui ne devaient sans doute pas savoir comment réagir. Harry comprit que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. A lui de choisir…

Il s'avança vers Eridan sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire, sans savoir comment exprimer ses sentiments. Il posa une main sur son bras et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Quelle que soit ta famille, tu es toi, et tu es mon amie. Et tu nous as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois cette année… Ce que tu as dû faire avant, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a c'est qui tu es maintenant…

Harry ne lâcha pas Eridan du regard tant qu'il ne la vit pas esquisser un léger sourire.

Oh, et puis finalement, c'est presque rien par rapport à ce qu'avait imaginé Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tais-toi donc ! s'exclama Hermione qui avait l'air en colère.

J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qui peut être pire, murmura Eridan.

Et je te conseille de ne pas chercher à l'imaginer ! s'exclama Ron. Ça vaut vraiment mieux !

Hermione manqua étrangler son cavalier et Harry se demanda ce que Hermione avait bien pu imaginer. A moins que Ron ait vraiment tout inventé. Ron ou comment dérider l'atmosphère en racontant n'importe quoi !

En tout cas, l'atmosphère s'était un peu allégée et Eridan souriait doucement. Harry pouvait sentir sur lui les regards du professeur Rogue mais pour une fois, il ne semblait ni dégoûté ni furieux ni méprisant. Cela faisait un drôle d'effet…

Mais l'atmosphère s'épaissit à nouveau alors qu'Eridan fixait Rogue et Rémus. Harry l'imita. Après tout, Eridan leur avait révélé ses secrets, il était temps que les deux hommes fassent de même.

Ils se tortillaient sous les regards de la jeune fille. Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise et… quoi d'autre ? Coupables ? Peut-être un peu mais c'était difficile à dire.

A votre tour maintenant, dit Eridan. Je sais professeur que vous me cachez quelque chose depuis le premier jour où je vous ai parlé. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, me disant que si vous ne me le disiez pas, c'était que vous aviez une bonne raison. Mais ce soir, je dois savoir, les secrets blessent toujours et ne permettent pas aux plaies de se refermer. Au moins la vérité laisse l'espoir que les blessures s'apaisent ou du moins que comprendre soulage quelque peu…

Personne ne parla. Eridan prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

C'est à propos de mon père. Vous le connaissez tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était donc pas une erreur, professeur, quand vous m'avez dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout avec mes parents. Vous ne vouliez pas parler uniquement de ma mère, mais des deux…

Rogue et Rémus avaient baissé les yeux.

Il est mort n'est-ce pas ?

Rémus se mordit les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête, un air de profonde tristesse ancré sur le visage.

Et finalement, c'est plus à lui que je ressemble qu'à ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

Rémus finit par se décider à ouvrir la bouche, peinant à ne pas bredouiller.

En tout cas, je ne peux avoir aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est ton père. Peut-être plus dans les attitudes et cette élégance innée… Mais il faut dire que je n'ai de Circé que de vieux souvenirs, et plutôt des souvenirs heureux. Alors que de lui… Il avait vécu des épreuves très difficiles et…

Rémus se tût, manifestement trop ému pour continuer. Harry vit le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer de compréhension.

Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Pourtant, ça explique tout. Les ressemblances, l'animagus…

Pardon ? demanda Rémus.

Je suis animagus, répondit Eridan. Non déclarée bien sûr.

Un cheval noir avec une étoile sur le front, expliqua Hermione. Je savais bien que cela me faisait penser à quelque chose…

Décidément, grommela Rogue.

C'était un moyen d'échapper à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de prise sur moi sous cette forme…

Est-ce que tu sais qui est le père d'Eridan ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

J'en suis presque sûre…

Hermione observa Rogue et Rémus. Manifestement, leurs attitudes étaient des preuves pour elle. Elle se retourna vers Eridan.

Tu n'as vraiment rien qui pourrait te permettre de savoir qui est ton père ?

Eridan enleva la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou et qu'elle cachait toujours sous ses vêtements. Une médaille y était accrochée. Elle la tendit à Hermione.

Il n'y a plus aucun doute…

Explique-nous Hermione ! s'exclama Harry.

Enfin Harry, réfléchis ! Tu as dit qu'Eridan te faisait penser à quelqu'un. Effectivement ! A quelqu'un que tu as bien connu et que Rémus et le professeur Rogue ont connu, avec qui ils étaient en classe ! Réfléchis à l'attitude de Rémus, à leur colère envers le professeur Dumbledore quand il a envoyé Eridan ailleurs il y a deux ans ! Par contre, je dois dire professeur Rogue que c'est votre attitude qui m'a fait douter. Je croyais que vous le haïssiez, qu'il avait essayé de vous tuer…

Harry comprit enfin. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ! Il jeta un regard à Eridan. La jeune fille avait compris bien avant lui. Comment ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de lui toute cette année… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la médaille. Elle représentait un chien noir sous une étoile particulièrement brillante. Il n'y avait pas plus clair…

C'était à cause de Bellatrix, maugréa Rogue. Elle lui avait dit que j'avais transmis des informations sur Circé à…

Le professeur de potions s'arrêta quelques secondes pour fixer ses regards vers Eridan.

… à Voldemort.

Harry vit Eridan esquisser un léger sourire, pourtant elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux et il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pleurait jamais. Harry ne savait pas ce qui devait l'étonner le plus : que le professeur Rogue ait prononcé le nom de Voldemort pour faire sourire Eridan ou qu'il ait défendu Sirius pour la jeune fille ? En fait, le plus étonnant était que cet homme austère, aigri et désagréable s'était attachée à la fille de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi…

Eridan se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se pencha par l'ouverture, noyant sa tristesse dans la nuit de juin.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur. Croire que son père se fiche de vous ou apprendre qu'il est mort avant d'avoir pu le rencontrer…

C'est à ce moment que Harry comprit où il avait entendu parler d'une jeune Serpentard. Le journal de Sirius !

Je reviens tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers son dortoir sous les regards étonnés des autres.

Harry redescendit en courant tout en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire venir le journal avec un accio comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il serait moins essoufflé !

C'est un journal qu'ont écrit les maraudeurs. Sirius y parle souvent de Circé, expliqua Harry. Seulement, il avait posé des sorts pour qu'on ne puisse ni distinguer le visage ni le nom de la jeune Serpentard.

Eridan s'approcha et jeta un sort sur le journal sans utiliser sa baguette. Aussitôt se matérialisèrent devant eux les couples du bal de septième année. Pour la première fois, Harry put distinguer le visage de la cavalière de Sirius. Effectivement, Eridan lui ressemblait. Mais auquel des deux ressemblait-elle le plus, il n'en savait rien. Par contre ce qu'il pouvait voir en revanche, c'était que les yeux de ce vert extraordinaire, elle les tenait de sa mère alors que le bleu lui venait de Sirius.

La jeune fille avait feuilleté le journal et était arrivée vers la fin. La fin que Sirius avait écrite pendant qu'il était seul square Grimmaurd. Elle trouva la lettre qui racontait la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Harry lut par-dessus son épaule. Circé, enceinte de huit mois, était bien chez ses parents. Et quand Sirius était arrivé devant les ruines, il avait été persuadé que Voldemort avait tué Circé et l'enfant qu'elle portait…

C'est pour cela, murmura Rémus. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'était jeté à la poursuite de Peter puis laissé emprisonner sans même essayer de défendre. Je suppose que perdre le même jour ses meilleurs amis, la femme qu'on aime et son enfant, tout ça à cause de la trahison d'une personne qu'on prenait pour un ami, cela fait trop pour un seul homme.

Harry baissa la tête, essayant de faire partir la grosse boule qui lui oppressait la gorge. Sirius n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé à la femme qu'il aimait, il n'avait jamais su qu'il avait une fille. Et tout aurait pu être différent si seulement Dumbledore…

C'était un homme bien, reprit Rémus. Il n'était pas un assassin comme le ministère a cherché à le faire croire…

Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Cela faisait tellement rire Voldemort. Je m'étais toujours demandé s'il savait qui était mon père. Maintenant je suis sûre qu'il savait. Cela le faisait trop rire. D'une pierre trois coups ! disait-il.

Comment ça ? demanda Rémus.

Il lui a suffi de retourner Peter Pettigrow pour être débarrassé à la fois de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Une pierre, trois coups. Un traître, trois maraudeurs en moins…

Mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ? demanda Hermione.

Elle avait l'air perdu.

Je pense qu'il n'a pas compris. Après tout, pour Rémus ou pour moi, c'était facile. Pour une raison ou une autre, nous connaissions très bien Circé et Black, expliqua Rogue d'une voix fatiguée.

Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, murmura Eridan. Je comprends si bien qu'on n'ait pas confiance en moi… Et ça fait bien longtemps que je réserve toute ma haine à Voldemort.

Le professeur Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Pour la réconforter, la soutenir. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée d'un Rogue humain prenant soin de quelqu'un alors de la fille de Sirius ! Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute et Harry commençait à comprendre que Rogue avait joué pour Eridan le même rôle que Rémus avait joué pour lui lors de sa troisième année.

Ça va aller ? demanda Harry.

Eridan hocha la tête.

Je voudrais juste rester seule quelques secondes.

Dans ce cas, nous allons retourner au bal, tu nous rejoindras ?

Très bien.

Je te laisse le journal.

Eridan lui sourit, un sourire triste certes mais un sourire quand même.

Harry emboîta le pas aux deux adultes et à ses amis. Il avait du mal à laisser Eridan seule, et il n'était pas le seul ! Mais la jeune fille avait demandé à rester seule quelques instants…

Soudain, il s'excusa, dit qu'il revenait de suite et courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il franchit le portrait toujours en courant. Eridan était à nouveau à la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers la nuit.

Au bruit qu'il fit, elle se retourna vers lui.

Je voulais juste… te demander encore quelque chose, bredouilla Harry.

Eridan l'encouragea du regard.

Pourquoi… pourquoi tu as si peur des balais ? Je sais c'est idiot comme question mais…

Ma réponse aussi va te sembler idiote. Ma peur n'a rien de rationnel, je suppose que ne pouvant me permettre d'avoir peur de Voldemort, j'ai fait un transfert sur les balais, un objet c'était beaucoup moins risqué pour moi…

Je ne comprends pas…

Je devais à peine avoir cinq ans quand Voldemort a tenu à ce que je sache transplaner. Il m'a jeté d'un balai autant de fois qu'il m'a fallu pour comprendre comment faire. Il disait qu'à force de m'écraser, je finirais bien par trouver une solution. Pour lui la douleur était partie intégrante de l'éducation… Mais cet épisode est resté dans ma mémoire. Je savais que Voldemort s'arrangeait pour que je ne puisse pas me tuer mais…

Harry grimaça douloureusement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec sa propre petite fille ? Oui, mais il s'agissait de Voldemort et il n'avait rien d'humain !

Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler encore de mauvais souvenirs…

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Bien sûr, il me faut juste quelques minutes pour encaisser. Je te promets que je vous rejoindrais très vite…

Harry acquiesça et s'avança vers la sortie.

Merci de me prêter ce journal, je sais comme tu y tiens…

C'est normal. Après tout, il te concerne autant que moi si ce n'est plus…

Harry la laissa. Il savait qu'elle les rejoindrait rapidement. Elle l'avait promis. Et de toute manière, Eridan avait déjà survécu à tant d'épreuves. Elle savait ce que c'était qu'encaisser. Harry étouffa un sanglot de rage et de désespoir. Voldemort paierait. Pour ça aussi !

Alors qui avait deviné ? Pour le reste des révélations, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! Et oui, je suis cruelle, que voulez-vous !


	18. le loup dans la bergerie?

_Merci pour vos reviews ;_

_Snapye, je suis contente que tu trouves que je garde les persos d'origine, parfois je me demande si je ne les ai pas trop modifiés mais puisque cela ne semble pas déranger… Pour ce qui est des mythes gréco-latins, je suis étonnée de voir comme cela peut plaire. Et après, on raconte que la mythologie n'intéresse plus personne ! _

_Demoiselle Lou de Tylmarade, merci beaucoup, tu me fais rougir… pour ce qui est de la Grèce antique, des explications dans ce chapitre._

_Zabou, un certain nombre de lecteurs avaient comme toi deviné qui étaient les parents d'Eridan, il faut dire que la plupart des indices que j'avais laissé étaient assez simples. Par contre, comprendre le lien exact avec Voldemort était plus difficile puisque, finalement, je suis partie à contre pied de tout, ou presque, ce que disait JK Rowling à son sujet. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, en fait depuis le tome 5, il m'énerve particulièrement et cette fic m'a plus ou moins servi de vengeance… mais rassure-toi, je compte tout de même essayer de le réhabiliter, je pense dans le chapitre 20. Et puis, il faut dire une chose, si vraiment il est le plus grand sorcier qui existe, pourquoi ne s'occupe (ou ne s'est-il pas occupé) de Voldemort ? C'est vrai à la fin, JK Rowling lui donne un rôle ambigü ! _

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 18 : Le loup dans la bergerie ?

Harry rejoignit les autres peu avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Il entendit Hermione expliquer qu'elle comprenait enfin l'attitude de Pattenrond et de Buck à l'égard d'Eridan. C'était parce qu'ils avaient reconnu chez Eridan le sang et la magie qui la reliait à Sirius…

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la Grande Salle, juste des élèves des trois dernières années. Il fallait dire qu'il était plus de minuit… Harry aperçut avec étonnement le professeur Androji. Elle participait pourtant le moins possible à la vie de Poudlard et encore moins aux fêtes ! Elle fit une drôle de tête en le voyant mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Malfoy. Un regard qui avait quelque chose de furieux et de dangereux, mais aussi quelque chose d'interrogatif… Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard noir, chargé d'animosité. Mais Harry rompit le contact en constatant qu'un certain nombre de Serpentards, quelques Serdaigles et deux ou trois Poufsouffles s'étaient réunis dans un coin de la salle, un air mauvais sur le visage. Malfoy suivit son regard et parut un peu étonné, et même légèrement inquiet. La vingtaine d'élèves avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose et Harry avait la nette impression que c'était mauvais signe pour eux. Peut-être parce que Lestrange trônait au milieu de ce groupe…

Harry désigna les élèves à Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours à ses côtés. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, elle aussi trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le fait que Malfoy ne soit pas avec les autres ni même ne paraissait au courant inquiétait encore davantage les trois amis.

Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il cessa de fixer le groupe d'élèves pour voir ce qui se passait. Le professeur Androji s'était avancée au centre de la Grande Salle et avait transformé sa baguette en épée de magie pure. Vu la tête que faisaient les autres professeurs, ce n'était absolument pas prévu.

Le professeur Androji leva son épée et commença à prononcer une étrange litanie dans une langue que Hermione reconnut être du grec ancien. D'un peu partout de la salle, des lumières jaillirent, formant un cercle de magie autour du professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore voulut s'approcher du professeur de défense mais il fut repoussé par un champ de force. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, encore moins l'arrêter !

Le groupe autour de Lestrange paraissait particulièrement excité, trépignant sur place et allant même pour certains jusqu'à pousser des petits cris de gorets. Un vent violent se leva, entourant le professeur Androji dans un tourbillon de lumières et de magie. Tourbillon qui faisait vaciller tous les objets de la pièce et les gens devaient s'arc-bouter pour réussir à demeurer debout.

Rémus et le professeur Rogue peinèrent à rejoindre Harry et ses amis, la baguette sortie prêts à jeter un sort au moindre danger. Harry, Ron et Hermione les imitèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers la forme tourbillonnante.

L'afflux de magie, violent comme une tempête, assourdissant, jeta tout le monde à terre. Harry se sentait écrasé par une masse énorme et élastique. Seule le professeur Androji était debout ; figure guerrière traversée d'éclairs. Une déchirure se fit dans l'espace, laissant apparaître des silhouettes terribles, démesurées et déformées par la magie. Puis tout se calma soudain. Le professeur Androji tomba à genoux, le vent s'apaisa, les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence se fit. Un silence angoissant, planant comme le brouillard. Puis, brisant le silence, une voix froide s'éleva, tranchant la pénombre comme un cimeterre :

Expelliarmus !

Harry vit sa baguette voler ver le possesseur de la voix, de même que les baguettes de toutes les autres personnes de la salle. Même celle de Dumbledore !

Au centre de la pièce, entouré de ses fidèles partisans, trônait, sûr de lui, Voldemort aux pieds duquel s'amassaient les baguettes. Voldemort se tourna vers Dumbledore :

Un seul geste de ta part, vieux sorcier, et je tue toutes les personnes de cette salle.

Harry vit Dumbledore se voûter. Il se rappela la colère qu'il avait éprouvée contre le vieil homme peu de temps auparavant. Et maintenant, le directeur de Poudlard semblait avoir pris vingt ans et être prêt à tomber au moindre souffle. Et Harry ne ressentait plus de haine ni de colère envers le vieux directeur mais juste de la pitié. Le sort que Voldemort lui réservait n'était sûrement pas enviable. En même temps, Harry se dit que son propre sort ne l'était certainement pas plus !

Voldemort éclata de rire. Un de ses rires froids, effrayants comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un méchant. Seulement, en dehors du cliché, il y avait ce sentiment de froid et de peur comme savaient le provoquer les détraqueurs. Pourtant, il n'y en avait pas. C'était Voldemort qui dégageait cette atmosphère. Cette atmosphère de mort, de souffrance et de deuil…

Voldemort observa les sorciers qui lui faisaient face, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il arrêta son regard sur Harry et son sourire s'élargit.

Potter ! Mon cher petit Potter ! Bientôt un an que nous ne nous étions vus. Comme le temps passe… Et ce sera la dernière fois… Quel dommage ! Je commençais à trouver nos rencontres amusantes… Mais c'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Les gentils héros meurent sous les sorts des grands méchants supers puissants. C'est dans l'air du temps… déclama Voldemort d'un ton badin.

Harry resta silencieux. Si la situation n'était pas si tragique, elle aurait pu être comique. Entendre le terrible Voldemort s'essayer à l'humour et à l'ironie d'une manière si pitoyable… Malheureusement, si Voldemort n'était pas un bon orateur, il était un puissant sorcier, maniant parfaitement la baguette. Et l'avada kedavra !

Voldemort se tourna vers Rogue. Celui-ci était blafard mais gardait la tête haute, soutenant sans faiblir le regard de Voldemort. Probablement était-il prêt à mourir sans montrer la moindre peur… Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, Rogue lui avait semblé humain et maintenant, il lui paraissait courageux, digne de Gryffondor ! Harry n'était pas sûr que son équilibre mental y survivrait. Il jeta un regard à Voldemort. En fait, il n'était pas certain qu'il ait jamais à se soucier de son équilibre mental ou d'un autre.

Harry trouvait étonnant son propre calme, comme s'il était extérieur à ce qui était en train de se passer, comme si cela ne le concernait pas… Mais peut-être que l'inéluctabilité de sa situation, prophétie ou pas, l'avait peu à peu habitué à l'idée de sa propre mort. Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme une machine. Il était un être humain. Un humain avec ses sentiments, ses émotions et ses sensations et il mourrait en humain ! Même si cela signifiait encore plus de douleurs…

Que vois-je ! s'exclama Voldemort, d'un air enjoué qui était plus effrayant que des traits déformés par la haine sur un visage tel que celui de Voldemort. Tu m'as trahi pour un vieillard sénile et presque impotent et pour un gamin bigleux et mal coiffé ! Tu baisses dans mon estime, mon cher Séverus. Je croyais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts !

Voldemort souriait de toutes ses dents, dents que Harry avait imaginées plus pointues mais apparemment, physiquement, Voldemort restait plus proche d'un être humain que d'un tyrannosaure.

Harry se surprit à prier tout et n'importe quoi pour que Voldemort cesse de faire de l'humour, ou plutôt d'essayer ! Il préférait en finir rapidement. Et décemment…

Le regard de Harry fut soudain attiré par le professeur Androji qui se relevait difficilement, s'appuyant sur son épée qui avait manifestement pris une forme matérielle.

Ma fille, murmura-t-elle. Ma petite fille… Vous aviez promis… Je vous ai obéi… J'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez… Rendez-la-moi !

Sa fille ? pensa Harry, horrifié. Alors cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable mangemort. Mais d'une mère qui avait seulement voulu sauver son enfant et qui pour cela… Harry sentit son cœur se soulever. Voldemort était un monstre ! Pire que cela, il était le Mal ! Et malheureusement…

Ta fille ?

Voldemort se retourna vers Lucius Malfoy, toujours souriant.

Tu t'es bien occupé d'elle, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

Une enfant délicieuse, répondit le mangemort, une lueur perverse brillant au fond de ses yeux glacés. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas supporté…

Le professeur Androji poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir et se rua vers Voldemort, l'épée brandie vers lui.

D'un geste négligeant, Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle :

Avada kedavra.

Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et frappa l'amazone d'Artémis. La femme fut arrêtée en pleine course mais elle tomba au ralenti, presque silencieusement. Seule son épée, en heurtant le sol, fit résonner dans la Grande Salle un son métallique, le son du glas…

Elle commençait à m'ennuyer, dit Voldemort d'un air blasé… Bon, finis de jouer ! Venez à moi, mes chers enfants !

Le groupe d'élèves que Harry avait repéré s'avança vers Voldemort, l'air à la fois ravi, excité et angoissé. Les mangemorts leur rendirent leurs baguettes et les accueillirent dans leurs rangs.

Harry remarqua que Malfoy n'avait pas bougé et ne faisait pas mine de le faire. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur et semblait attendre. Mais son teint, encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, dénotait avec son air détendu.

Et bien mon petit Drago, qu'attends-tu ? demanda Voldemort, toujours effroyablement souriant.

Malfoy junior ne parla ni ne bougea. Tout le monde le regardait maintenant et Harry se demandait à quoi il jouait. Il cherchait à se faire remarquer ? ou quoi ?

Drago ! appela Lucius Malfoy, qui commençait à s'énerver.

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et un air de profond ennui fixé sur son visage comme un masque. Harry avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le jeune homme jouait un rôle, mais pour qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Drago ! répéta Lucius Malfoy, laissant paraître sa colère.

Voldemort fixait le jeune Malfoy sans que celui-ci ne montre aucune gêne.

Va. Te. Faire. Foutre ! dit Malfoy en articulant excessivement chaque mot et en joignant à ses paroles un doigt d'honneur en direction de son père et du maître de celui-ci.

Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Il devait rêver, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu et vu ça ! En même temps, et même si son cerveau hurlait au bug général, Harry devait reconnaître que c'était bien de Malfoy d'en faire trop. Et si rajouter ce geste n'était pas de trop, Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était !

Quel langage ! se moqua Voldemort. Décidément Lucius, l'éducation que tu as donnée à ton fils laisse à désirer… Ce n'est pas que vos petites discussions père fils m'ennuient mais…

Lucius Malfoy commençait à paraître très mal à l'aise. Cela, ajouté à sa fureur, donnait un mélange assez étonnant.

Drago ! hurla son père qui avait pris un teint d'écrevisse trop mûre. Il va falloir s'expliquer… Viens ici tout de suite !

Plutôt mourir !

Harry jeta un regard étonné à Malfoy junior. Depuis quand le blond avait-il un air exalté et des attitudes suicidaires ? Harry se demanda à quel moment la situation avait dérapé. Décidément, cette soirée était particulière et si Voldemort ne le tuait pas, Harry n'était pas certain qu'il arriverait à se remettre facilement de cette nuit.

Voldemort écarta Malfoy père brutalement en lui susurrant : Nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard…

Puis, pointant sa baguette vers Drago Malfoy :

Alors comme cela, tu veux mourir ?

Malfoy fils se redressa, l'air fier et hautain.

Très bien… continua Voldemort. Tes désirs sont des ordres, petit dragon ! Avad…

Clap ! Clap ! Clap !

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

Fabuleux ! Le Grand, l'Unique, Merlin soit loué, Voldemort a réussi à entrer à Poudlard et à coincer tout le monde en les prenant par surprise ! … Vous devriez vraiment éviter d'essayer de faire de l'humour. Cela vous rend encore plus pitoyable que vous n'êtes déjà !

Voldemort fit une drôle de tête et Harry l'entendit murmurer quelque chose en jetant un regard à Drago Malfoy.

Eridan ! s'exclama Voldemort. Toi ici ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te trouver ici…

Vous venez de répondre à votre question.

Après quelques instants de silence, Voldemort ajouta :

Toi vivante !

Si vous vouliez me voir morte, vous auriez dû vérifier que vous aviez réussi à me tuer. Règle numéro un : Ne jamais laisser un cadavre sans s'assurer qu'il ne reviendra pas se venger…

Se venger ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Ne dis pas de bêtises… La vengeance ne t'apportera rien. Finalement, je suis content que tu sois vivante. Allez, je suis bon prince ! Je veux bien remettre les choses à zéro entre nous… Rejoins-moi !

Voldemort tendit l'une de ses mains aux longs doigts comme des pattes d'araignées qui auraient des griffes.

Eridan jeta un regard dégoûté à la main.

C'est une blague, j'espère ?

Tu auras l'Angleterre à tes pieds et bientôt le monde. Tu seras mon héritière, ma descendante, mon successeur…

Si je voulais avoir le monde à mes pieds, je ne ferais certainement pas appel à vous et je me débrouillerais seule…

Prétentieuse ! Mais je te pardonne… Si tu étais autrement, tu ne serais pas digne de Serpentard…

Laissez donc ce pauvre Serpentard en paix ! Son nom dans votre bouche est une injure à tout ce qu'il croyait… Et je vous ferais remarquer que je suis à Gryffondor…

Voldemort serra les poings.

Laissons là ces considérations. Viens ! Je suis prêt à oublier tous nos petits différents passés…

Oublier ? Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas… répondit Eridan d'un ton triste.

Rejoins-moi !

Jamais !

Voldemort tourna les yeux vers les élèves et les professeurs qui suivaient la joute verbale. Un sourire cruel naquit à nouveau sur son visage de serpent.

Tu changeras d'avis quand je les aurais tous tués…

Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Je t'ai brisé les poignets à la magie noire !

Ron étouffa un cri à côté de Harry. Le jeune homme se tourna un instant vers son ami avant de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer à nouveau sur Eridan.

Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu passer inaperçue dans une école de magie si je ne pouvais en faire ? Finalement, vous m'avez permis d'accéder à une autre forme de magie, beaucoup plus intéressante… Je devrais presque vous remercier pour ça…

Tu bluffes !

Si c'est vous qui le dites…

Voldemort paraissait hésiter. Finalement, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

Avada kedavra !

Harry vit la lumière verte jaillir vers lui. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. S'il devait mourir ce soir, il mourrait debout et ferait face à la mort sans peur ! Du moins, sans avoir l'air absolument terrifié…

Eridan leva une main ouverte et murmura quelques mots indistincts. Aussitôt, le sort fut bloqué et fit apparaître un champ de force de magie pure qui entourait tous les otages de Voldemort.

Alors Voldemort ? Je bluffe ?

Voldemort faisait une drôle de tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le seul… Il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était censé n'exister aucun moyen de contrer l'avada kedavra et là… Eridan l'avait arrêté avec une apparente simplicité.

Intéressant… murmura Voldemort. Mais si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire…

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette.

Basilisortia ! cria le psychopathe à face de serpent.

Une épaisse fumée sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et quand elle se dissipa enfin, Harry vit apparaître le plus gros basilic qu'il avait jamais vu. Il força immédiatement Ron et Hermione à détourner les yeux du regard meurtrier du monstrueux serpent. Il faisait au moins le double de la taille d'Eridan et Harry commençait à craindre vraiment pour son amie. Mais la jeune fille demeurait calme et ne montrait aucune peur.

Elle leva les poignets vers le reptile gigantesque :

Genius ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux bracelets en argent en forme de serpents s'animèrent peu à peu, se tortillant puis glissant le long des poignets d'Eridan. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et se dirigèrent vers le basilic, trop petits et trop rapides pour qu'il parvienne à les saisir avec ses monstrueux crochets empoisonnés. Les deux serpents, toujours de couleur argent, s'enroulèrent autour du basilic, grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils étouffaient le monstrueux reptile. Les deux serpents argentés finirent par recouvrir entièrement le basilic. Le monstrueux serpent fondit en une brume argentée et les deux serpents reprirent leur taille, leur forme de bracelets et leur place aux poignets de la jeune fille.

Et bien Voldemort ? Que penses-tu de ceci ?

Pour sa part, Harry aurait applaudi son amie avec sincérité et enthousiasme si cela n'avait pas risqué de déclencher une réaction violente de la part d'un psychopathe qui avait l'avada kedavra rapide !

Ce n'est pas un jeu, Eridan ! grogna Voldemort. N'es-tu capables que d'user de sorts de défense ?

Eridan fit apparaître l'épée de magie pure de Serpentard, faisant pousser un grognement à Voldemort.

Je te proposerai bien un duel à l'épée mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches faire apparaître une épée, ironisa Eridan.

Voldemort étouffa un cri de rage mais il reprit contenance.

C'est cette petite sotte d'Androji qui t'a appris à manier l'épée ? Je pense que son cadavre pourra au moins servir de sac d'entraînement ! se moqua Voldemort en désignant le corps d'une main négligente.

Harry vit Eridan se raidir quand elle aperçut le corps. Mais quand elle se retourna vers Voldemort, elle paraissait encore plus décidée qu'auparavant. Une sorte d'aura l'entourait, une aura de colère et de haine qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Harry. Et apparemment, cela ne rassurait pas spécialement Voldemort non plus.

Serpentard ! appela Eridan. Réponds à mon appel ! Réponds à ta dernière descendante ! On attaque ton école, que vas-tu faire ?

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la salle, faisant frémir tout le monde et éteignant toutes les bougies sauf deux qui éclairaient faiblement la salle d'une lueur fantomatique. Harry avait l'impression d'une mise en scène mais il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

Harry avait la même impression de froid que lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de détraqueurs mais par contre, il n'entendait rien. Il frissonnait seulement de froid en regardant les flammes vacillantes des bougies. Puis les cris se firent entendre, comme les mugissements du vent. Harry se recouvrit les oreilles de ses mains tant le bruit était insupportable mais il finit par les retirer lorsqu'il commença à reconnaître des mots.

Mooooon écoooooooole… Trrrrraîaîaîaîtrrrre… Veeeeeengeaaaaaansssssse… Mooooon écoooooooole…

Harry se demanda si cette voix sifflante et mugissante était bien celle de Serpentard ; d'une sorte de fantôme mort depuis des siècles. En tout cas, Voldemort semblait le croire et il regardait de tous côtés, la baguette virevoltant avec lui.

Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche mais nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets ! Et cette fois, tu n'auras pas d'aides de l'ancêtre ! Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi et je te le ferais payer !

Voldemort disparut dans un petit bruit sec, suivi par ses mangemorts mais laissant en plan les élèves qui les avaient rejoints.

La salle reprit immédiatement son aspect habituel et chaleureux.

Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Eridan en renvoyant les baguettes à leurs propriétaires.

Quelques réponses, essentiellement sous forme de grognements parvinrent de toute la salle. Harry et Eridan échangèrent un sourire puis la jeune fille se tourna vers Malfoy.

Drac ?

C'est rien, répondit le jeune homme. Je crois juste qu'en plus du reste mon bien cher père est un pédophile…

Eridan grimaça. Décidément, pensa Harry, il avait dû louper quelque chose !

Je ferais mieux de prévenir ma mère, ajouta le Serpentard.

Harry regardait alternativement Eridan et Malfoy. Certes le Serpentard semblait être tout sauf un mangemort, ce qui était déjà assez difficile à avaler mais dorénavant difficilement discutable, mais en plus, il semblait très bien connaître Eridan. Et à partir du moment où Eridan était apparue, Voldemort n'avait plus paru étonné de l'attitude de Malfoy junior. Bon, il était vrai que Voldemort ne s'était, à partir de ce moment, plus préoccupé, pour autant qu'il ait jamais été préoccupé, que d'Eridan… Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne comprenait pas.

Il vit Malfoy quitter discrètement la Grande Salle, profitant pour filer du fait que la grande majorité des personnes présentes étaient bien trop secouées pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Harry se rapprocha d'Eridan, entraînant Ron et Hermione à sa suite. Rémus et Rogue leur emboîtèrent le pas et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les six dans un coin de la salle.

C'était vraiment Serpentard ? demanda Hermione.

Non, une simple illusion…

Harry allait poser une question à propos de Malfoy mais Ron le coupa dans son élan.

Il t'a vraiment brisé les poignets ? demanda-t-il à Eridan.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et retira l'un de ses gants, révélant une main dans un état affreux, entièrement bleu foncé, couverte de cicatrices dont certaines étaient encore ouvertes et les veines qui transparaissaient à travers la peau semblaient charrier un sang noir et empoisonné. Hermione étouffa un cri. Harry vit Rémus serrer les poings de colère quant à Ron il paraissait horrifié.

Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Harry tout en se disant qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide mais au moins, Hermione ne semblait pas savoir non plus.

Briser les poignets d'un sorcier à la magie noire, c'est une manière de le priver de magie, expliqua Ron en ne pouvant empêcher un frisson. On ne peut pas le soigner et le sorcier dont les poignets ont été ainsi brisés ne peut plus utiliser une baguette, ni rien d'autre en fait, et donc ne peut plus faire de magie…

Mais, bredouilla Harry. Tu fais de la magie, Eridan…

C'est de la magie sans baguette et une magie qui n'est ni de la magie blanche ni de la magie noire. C'est une forme de magie différente, qui ressemble sans doute un peu à la magie originelle mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable et je passe mon temps à faire semblant d'utiliser la magie normale et à inventer des sorts…

Cela expliquait tous les sorts qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus nulle part, cela expliquait comment Eridan faisait pour faire de la magie sans baguette…

Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ? demanda Harry.

Eridan haussa les épaules mais Harry pouvait voir qu'elle se mordait les lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de remettre son gant. Rogue sortit une fiole et une seringue de sa robe de sorcier et les tendit à la jeune fille qui les prit avec gratitude. Avec la seringue, la jeune fille s'injecta dans chaque main une dose de l'étrange potion que lui avait donnée le professeur Rogue.

Je croyais que ça ne pouvait pas se soigner…

En effet, c'est impossible, répondit Rogue.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

Mais le professeur Rogue a créé une potion pour atténuer la douleur, expliqua simplement Eridan.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Rogue aidait Eridan mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Rogue avait véritablement aidé et protégé Eridan depuis le début de l'année. Et c'était bien là la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Décidément, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il revoie ses jugements sur son professeur de potion. Et pas que sur lui d'ailleurs…

Eridan, tu peux nous expliquer à quoi joue Malfoy ?

Drago ? Mais à rien, il est juste lui-même ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Tu peux t'expliquer ?

Je vous ai dit que quatre des plus proches mangemorts avaient donné leurs enfants à Voldemort pour en faire des armes. Lucius Malfoy fait partie de ses mangemorts, c'est même le dernier encore vivant…

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il agi ainsi jusqu'à cette année ? demanda Hermione. Il semblait tout à fait d'accord avec tout ce que faisait son père et Voldemort…

Et je croyais que tu avais dit que Voldemort les avait tués !

Je suppose que Drago doit la vie à sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy n'a jamais été une mangemorte et elle a toujours essayé de protéger son fils, et les autres enfants par la même occasion. Et elle avait une certaine influence sur son mari… Je suppose qu'elle l'a supplié pour que Drago ne soit pas tué et que Voldemort a dû finir par accepter à condition que Drago ne représente plus un danger. C'est pourquoi son père l'a soumis aux sortilèges de l'impérium et d'oubliettes pendant toutes ses années…

Et c'est quand il t'a vu dans le train que les sortilèges sont tombés ? demanda Hermione.

Eridan hocha la tête.

Oui, ça a été un véritable choc, il me pensait morte depuis longtemps. Imaginez comment vous réagiriez si vous voyiez apparaître devant vous des personnes que vous avez plus ou moins vu se faire tuer !

Pourtant, il ne s'est pas montré plus sympa après, répliqua Ron.

Il ne nous insultait plus et se contentait de nous ignorer, le contredit Hermione.

On a trouvé que cela pouvait être utile que Voldemort ne sache pas encore qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Et puis, ce n'est pas très facile de sortir de ces sortilèges. D'autant plus que si le sortilège d'oubliettes a si bien fonctionné, c'est parce que d'un certain côté, Drago préférait oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avant…

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé avant. Ou plutôt il ne le voulait pas ! Il comprenait trop bien ce que pouvait signifier avoir passé son enfance sous la botte de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement. Décidément, tout devenait beaucoup plus compliqué. Auparavant, il y avait d'un côté les gentils et de l'autre les méchants, ayant presque tous étés à Serpentard, et pas de mélange entre les deux, même Rogue pouvait sans grands efforts être classé dans la catégorie méchant mangemort. Mais maintenant… Ce n'était plus aussi simple, le monde n'était plus en noir et blanc comme dans un jeu d'échec. Non, tout était plutôt en demi-teinte, une palette de gris du plus clair au plus foncé en passant par la case floue. Mais cela s'était la vraie vie et non pas un monde d'enfants…

Cette soirée avait remis en cause tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il croyait… Non, pas tout. Rien ne remettrait en cause son amitié pour Ron et Hermione, rien ne remettrait en cause ses sentiments pour Eridan.

Au moins maintenant, murmura Hermione, on sait qui a fait venir toutes ces créatures…

Harry et Ron la regardèrent sans comprendre.

Le professeur Androji, expliqua Hermione, un peu lassée. C'était une amazone d'Artémis, voilà pourquoi il lui était facile de se procurer des monstres mythologiques. Finalement, la potion n'aura servi à rien…

Harry étouffa un soupir. Le professeur Androji. Encore une personne en demi-teinte. Ce n'était pas une mangemorte et pourtant, elle avait essayé de le tuer. Mais c'était pour sauver sa fille, sa fille que Voldemort retenait prisonnière et que Malfoy père… Harry ne voulait pas y penser ! En même temps, le professeur Androji lui avait appris à se battre à l'épée magique. Avait-elle voulu lui donner une chance ? Harry ne voulait plus y penser. Elle était morte maintenant, et sa fille aussi et cela faisait encore deux cadavres de plus dans sa conscience… Quand Voldemort cesserait-il de détruire les familles, de tuer des personnes, de détruire les autres… Quand il le tuerait ? La prophétie n'était rien ! Oui, mais Eridan avait raison. Dans les faits cela ne changeait pas grand chose car pour Voldemort, c'était lui l'homme à abattre. Quoique… Il y avait aussi Eridan…

Il faut que je voie quelque chose, dit Harry aux autres. Je reviens bientôt.

Et sans se soucier des regards interrogatifs de ses amis, Harry quitta la Grande Salle. Il fallait qu'il parle à Malfoy. Seul. Harry se rappela ses derniers mots. Il avait dit qu'il devait prévenir sa mère. Il s'était sans doute rendu à la volière. Avec un peu de chance, il s'y trouverait encore.

Harry prit donc le chemin de la volière mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aller aussi loin car il croisa Malfoy sur le chemin.

Malfoy ! appela-t-il.

Le blond se retourna.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda-t-il, un brin agressif.

Parler.

Malfoy hésita quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

Pas ici, suis-moi !

Malfoy l'entraîna dans le parc, absolument désert après les événements qui venaient de survenir dans la Grande Salle. Malfoy s'assit négligemment sur le dossier d'un banc, le regard tourné vers le lac qui miroitait au clair de lune.

Je suppose qu'Eridan a tout raconté, murmura Malfoy, évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry qui se tenait debout devant lui.

Elle nous a raconté à propos de Voldemort, de l'armée qu'il voulait créer…

Malfoy n'avait même pas frémit en entendant le nom du lord noir.

Ne la juge pas. Pas sur ce qu'il l'a obligée à faire. Tu sais ce qu'il faisait pour l'obliger à utiliser l'avada kedavra sur des gens ? Il enlevait un quelconque moldu et le torturait pendant des heures et des heures sous ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce que les cris, les supplications, les prières du moldu finissent par la décider à abréger ses souffrances…

Harry ferma les yeux, comme pour bloquer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il savait que Voldemort était un monstre, il n'avait pas besoin de preuves supplémentaires pour être convaincu !

Je ne la juge pas. Ou si je le fais c'est pour en conclure qu'elle est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et une victime de plus de Voldemort. Et c'est la fille de mon parrain, de Sirius Black…

Je vois… Je me demande si ma mère le savait… Peut-être. Voldemort devait le savoir…

C'est ce que pense Eridan.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux.

Ne lui fait pas de mal ! reprit soudain Malfoy d'un ton décidé. Je considère Eridan comme… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Nous avons partagé tant de choses, vu tant d'horreurs… Disons comme ma petite sœur, ce serait le plus proche de la réalité. Si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu auras affaire à moi et je peux t'assurer qu'à côté, Voldemort serait du gâteau !

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux.

Je ne compte pas lui faire le moindre mal. Jamais ! Et je crois que je comprends très bien le concept de grand frère hyper protecteur !

Ah oui, Weasley ! N'oublie pas Potter ! Je saurais te retrouver n'importe où que tu te caches !

Harry sourit. La nouvelle vie qui avait commencé ce soir là était beaucoup plus compliquée, et au moins aussi incertaine, que la précédente. Mais en toute honnêteté, Harry pensait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusque là.

Mu par une impulsion soudaine, il tendit la main vers Malfoy. Le Serpentard mit un certain temps à remarquer sa main et ensuite, il écarquilla les yeux.

T'es vraiment pas net, Potter ! Tu avais refusé de serrer la main d'un sale gosse, stupide et détestable et tu veux maintenant la serrer à un assassin véritable ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

Si je te considère comme un assassin, alors je devrais considérer Eridan de même, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai compris que tu comptais beaucoup pour elle. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison… Et je peux bien normaliser nos relations pour elle…

Pour elle…

De plus, après cette nuit, je crois que tu pourrais légitimement prétendre recevoir le titre de membre honoraire de la maison Gryffondor !

Ne m'insulte pas Potter !

Harry sourit, étouffant un léger rire.

Tu vas me snober parce que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main la première fois que nous avons pris le Poudlard Express ?

Malfoy releva la tête et planta ses regards dans les siens.

J'étais insupportable à l'époque.

Il tendit sa main vers celle de Harry.

Ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi, Potter !

J'y compte bien !

Les deux garçons échangèrent une franche poignée de main. Harry considérait toujours Malfoy comme une personne dangereuse et capable d'être au moins aussi désagréable et blessant que Rogue mais ils étaient dans le même camp. Harry sourit. Ron allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il lui dirait qu'il avait serré la main de Malfoy. Mais il s'en remettrait ; il avait fait beaucoup de progrès lui aussi, et cette nuit pouvait difficilement être oubliée…

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, des murmures les accompagnèrent. Les élèves les regardaient bizarrement, surtout Eridan. Harry en conclut que les plus jeunes avaient été informés par leurs aînés. Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves avaient l'air perturbé. Harry comprenait pourquoi. Lui-même l'était un peu alors que, contrairement aux autres, il connaissait toute l'histoire. Ou peut-être que justement, connaître toute l'histoire était plus perturbant ? Harry ne savait pas et il n'était pas certain que cela avait beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui en avait davantage en revanche, c'était que les élèves les observaient en murmurant et Harry détestait cela. Malgré toutes les fois où cela lui était déjà arrivé, il ne supportait toujours pas. Il observa Eridan. La jeune fille se comportait exactement comme d'habitude, alors même qu'elle était très certainement le sujet principal de toutes les conversations. Harry haussa les épaules. Elle devait avoir raison, cela ne valait pas le coup de s'en faire…

Ils étaient à peine assis à la table des Gryffondors que les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Harry suivit les regards des autres. Malfoy venait d'entrer. Il traversa la salle sans jeter un seul regard et s'installa à la table des Serpentards, éloignés de tous les autres élèves. La table de la maison du serpent était maintenant séparée en trois. D'un côté Lestrange et toute sa clique qui jetaient des regards mauvais à Malfoy et faisaient des gestes de menaces dans la direction du blond qui ne semblait y prêter aucune attention. De l'autre côté de Malfoy se trouvaient Callista Prince et les autres Serpentards de l'AD qui ne savaient manifestement pas vraiment comment réagir vis à vis de leur préfet de sixième année.

Eridan avait suivi ses regards et observait la table des Serpentards avec une certaine inquiétude. Harry eut soudain une idée en se rappelant de ce que Rémus et Rogue avaient raconté sur la mère d'Eridan. Et puis, de cette façon, les autres auraient vraiment une raison de les regarder comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres ! Et ça devrait les sortir de leur peur de la nuit précédente… Harry sourit. Décidément, il lui arrivait vraiment de réagir comme un Serpentard ! Et dire qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine il aurait considéré cela comme une insulte… Il planta ses regards dans les yeux d'Eridan. Ils se sourirent, Eridan ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Ils se levèrent en même temps. Hermione les observa un instant d'un air étonné avant de se lever à son tour, ayant manifestement compris elle aussi. Ron finit par se lever à son tour en haussant les épaules et les suivit à travers la Grande Salle. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards, attirant sur eux les regards surpris et interrogatifs de la quasi-totalité des élèves et des professeurs. Ils s'assirent près de Malfoy déclenchant des regards ahuris, voire des quasi-évanouissements de la quasi-totalité de la salle. Rémus et Rogue avaient à peine parut surpris et le loup-garou, qui avait passé la nuit à Poudlard, leur avait souri. Quant au professeur de potions, il s'efforçait de rester le nez dans son assiette, manifestement pour cacher une crise de rire provoquée par l'air qu'affichaient les autres professeurs.

A la table des Serpentards, Lestrange commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour dire quelque chose sur Hermione, tout en commençant à se lever. Mais un simple geste de la part d'Eridan le convainquit de se rasseoir et de se taire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des regards mauvais, et pleins de promesses de tortures, vers eux mais Harry s'en fichait. Si des simples regards avaient pu tuer, il serait au courant depuis longtemps.

De l'autre côté, Callista Prince, après un premier mouvement de surprise, entama une conversation avec Hermione sur les ASPICS comme si la présence de la jeune préfète de Gryffondor à la table des Serpentards était le chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Malfoy leva vers eux un sourcil interrogateur.

Tu nous as semblé manquer de compagnie, tout seul dans ton coin, expliqua Eridan.

Malfoy poussa un soupir faussement désespéré.

Pour une fois que je n'avais pas à me coltiner Parkinson, la glue pékinoise !

Harry étouffa un rire. Décidément, la table des Serpentard n'était pas si désagréable ! Et la nourriture y était aussi bonne qu'ailleurs…

Harry finit par se rendre compte que leur petite escapade du côté des Serpentards avait donné des idées aux autres élèves. En effet, tout le monde s'était installé selon les affinités et non plus selon les maisons sous les regards effarés d'un certain nombre de professeurs et du groupe de Serpentard présidé par Lestrange. Harry sourit, assez content d'être à l'origine de cette pagaille. Et pour une fois, même les Serpentards n'étaient pas en reste puisque, non seulement certains avaient rejoint d'autres tables, mais surtout ils se faisaient squatter par une bande de Gryffondors.

Harry était plutôt satisfait du tour que prenaient les choses. La nuit dernière avait été la fin de quelque chose et il avait le sentiment étrange d'être dans un entre-deux, quelque temps avant l'installation d'un nouveau monde. Nouveau monde qu'il espérait naîtrait de la défaite de Voldemort et de la naissance d'une Angleterre où tous les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient, auraient les mêmes droits. Une société plus juste, plus égale… Harry savait parfaitement que c'était un comportement d'idéaliste, voire même un peu naïf, mais ce matin, tout semblait possible et Harry savait qu'il devait profiter des moindres instants heureux dans la guerre qui continuait à l'extérieur des murs protecteurs de Poudlard…

dans la tradition romaine, chaque homme possède un Genius qui est une sorte de bon génie. Or le Genius protecteur du foyer est généralement représenté sous la forme d'un serpent. Qui a dit que les cours de latin ne servaient à rien !


	19. les rêveries des promeneurs solitaires

_Merci beaucoup, Yza, mais je vais finir par me sentir responsable de faire faire des nuits blanches à mes lecteurs… enfin, je suppose que passer une nuit à lire une fic est plus agréable que de la passer à travailler !_

_Zabou, en ce qui concerne dumbledore, comme tu dis dans ma fic, il n'y a plus de prophétie donc on peut se poser la question. Mais bon, promis dans le chapitre 20, dumbledore redeviendra le vieux fou que tout le monde (ou presque) adore. L'erreur est humaine… sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Décidément, je crois que beaucoup de personnes ont apprécié que Harry and co aillent squatter la table des Serpentards._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 19 : Les rêveries des promeneurs solitaires.

Harry marchait avec Rémus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'ancien professeur ne devait pas tarder à quitter le château et Harry avait voulu avoir une conversation seul à seul avec lui.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence et Harry ne savait pas trop comment aborder la conversation. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui demander et ce n'était même pas suffisamment clair dans son esprit pour qu'il sache comment les exprimer.

Comment vas-tu Harry ? finit par demander Rémus.

Bien, répondit le jeune homme, assez perplexe par la question. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

A cause de toutes les révélations d'hier… Ce n'est pas très agréable d'apprendre d'un coup que tout ce qu'on croyait était faux…

Oui, mais c'est important de ne plus croire en des mensonges…

Et comment trouves-tu la vérité ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

Honnêtement, je trouve que la vérité rend tout beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais c'est mieux. Je veux dire… je crois que la vérité est mieux que les mensonges auxquels je croyais. Et je suis content que la prophétie n'existe pas vraiment. J'aime pouvoir être libre de choisir mon destin même si en fait…

Rémus hocha la tête.

Tu en veux beaucoup à Dumbledore ? demanda l'homme.

Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il pensait vraiment faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi mais qu'il s'est trompé… Mais toi, tu es en colère contre lui ?

Oui. Bien sûr. C'est difficile d'accepter le fait qu'il ne nous ait rien dit…

A propos d'Eridan ?

Rémus hocha la tête.

Et de tout ce qu'elle a révélé à Dumbledore…

Mais, commença Harry. Il ne savait pas ? Qu'Eridan était la fille de sirius ? Il ne le savait pas quand elle est venue le voir la première fois ? Il n'aurait pas consciemment empêché Eridan de connaître son père ?

Je pense qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris avant… le voile. C'était beaucoup plus simple pour Séverus et pour moi de comprendre à qui nous faisait penser Eridan. Nous avons bien connu ses deux parents et surtout nous savions parfaitement qu'ils s'aimaient. Et puis, Séverus m'avait préparé…

Il t'a prévenu ?

Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu au bal ? Il a fini par me dire que l'un des nouveaux élèves n'était autre que la fille de Sirius. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Il fallait absolument que je la voie de mes propres yeux… Comment a réagi Séverus quand il a vu Eridan pour la première fois ? Tu t'en rappelles ?

Ce serait difficile d'oublier. Tout d'abord il n'a pas fait très attention à elle mais comme elle était nouvelle et à Gryffondor, il lui a posé une question très difficile pour la piéger. Mais quand il l'a vraiment vue, on a crû qu'il allait s'évanouir et il a donné des points à Gryffondor comme elle avait répondu juste !

Et c'est ensuite qu'il lui a parlé et demandé si elle était la fille de Circé…

Comment le sais-tu ?

Nous avons un peu bu la nuit dernière, expliqua Rémus un peu gêné. Un peu trop bu…

C'est pour ça que Rogue a manqué éclater de rire ce matin ! Je me disais bien que même la tête que faisaient les autres professeurs ne pouvaient pas expliquer le fait que Rogue puisse trouver quelque chose drôle !

Rémus sourit.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi Sirius n'a jamais parlé de Circé ? finit par demander Harry.

Je suppose que c'était trop difficile pour lui et qu'il voulait essayer d'oublier. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait rendue invisible dans le journal…

Oui je comprends. On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'ait beaucoup parlé de mes parents non plus…

Moi non plus et j'en suis désolé. Les arguments de Dumbledore semblaient vraiment bons… Mais je n'aurai pas dû l'écouter…

Tu m'as donné le journal, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de les connaître.

C'est possible. C'était très noble de ta part de le partager avec Eridan. Elle avait l'air assez secoué. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à savoir qui était son père…

Et dire que je me suis demandé toute l'année à qui elle me faisait penser, surtout quand ses yeux devenaient bleus !

Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que Sirius avait une fille…

Non, sans doute pas.

Harry resta silencieux.

Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi… pourquoi Rogue se comporte comme ça avec elle ? Je croyais qu'il détestait Sirius et j'ai crû comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement la mère d'Eridan…

Je crois que c'est assez compliqué et que Séverus ne le sait pas très bien lui-même… mais disons tout d'abord qu'il a été vraiment très surpris de voir Eridan et qu'il a ensuite été très en colère contre Dumbledore. Quoique tu puisses penser de Séverus, et quoiqu'il pensait de Sirius, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait sciemment empêcher Eridan de rencontrer son père. Ensuite, il y a le fait qu'Eridan porte la même marque que lui et qu'elle a probablement les mêmes raisons que lui de vouloir oublier une part de son passé… Ils ont tous les deux dû obéir à Voldemort. Et puis, je crois qu'il l'a considérée comme sa dernière chance…

Sa dernière chance pour quoi ?

Pour se racheter, pour pouvoir se regarder en face… Tu sais, je crois que c'est difficile pour lui d'avoir été un mangemort…

C'est ce qu'Eridan dit…

Oui, je suppose qu'elle comprend cela. Et elle, elle ne risque pas de le juger. S'occuper de l'enfant d'un de ses anciens ennemis, ça c'était quelque chose dont il pourrait être fier. En plus, Eridan a dû lui apparaître comme étant seule et ayant besoin d'aide. Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment prêt à l'aider et elle ne connaissait personne d'autre… Alors qu'il t'a toujours considéré comme un enfant choyé et gâté, au moins par Dumbledore…

C'est pourtant loin d'être la vérité, grimaça Harry d'un ton amer.

Rémus posa une main sur son épaule.

Moi je le sais, mais Séverus ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il te donne des cours d'occlumencie l'an dernier. Et ensuite, il a essayé de le nier… C'était différent avec Eridan. En plus, il s'est senti utile en créant une potion pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de ses mains massacrées et parce qu'il était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier…

Dis-moi, il devait vraiment avoir beaucoup bu pour qu'il raconte tout ça !

Tu peux le dire, nous étions ivres morts ! Une chance que Séverus connaisse des potions contre la gueule de bois !

Si tu étais saoul, comment tu as réussi à retenir tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

J'ai utilisé une plume à papote, je me doutais bien que j'aurais besoin d'un grand nombre de bouteilles de whisky pur feu…

C'est un peu Serpentard comme méthode, non ?

Si, sourit Rémus. On découvre tous les jours des choses sur soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Et sur les autres…

Séverus n'est pas un mauvais homme, du moins il ne l'est plus. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire mais…

Je le crois, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Et ce n'est pas le seul pour lequel j'aurai dû me défaire de mes préjugés…

Tu penses à Drago Malfoy ?

Oui, et à sa mère. Je crois que Sirius aurait été content de savoir qu'une autre de ses cousines était en fait une personne fréquentable…

J'en suis persuadé. Au fait, félicitations pour ce matin. J'ai bien crû que le professeur MacGonagall allait faire une crise cardiaque !

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Puis reprenant un peu son sérieux, il finit par poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que Rémus avait dit qu'il avait fait boire Rogue.

Comment as-tu réussi à faire autant boire Rogue ?

Rémus se mordit les lèvres mais finit par répondre :

Nous venions d'avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore. Pour être exact nous lui avons surtout hurlé dessus et nous nous sommes disputés à tel point que Dumbledore a perdu son calme…

Harry leva vers l'homme des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Comment…

Après tous les événements de la nuit, je crois que nos nerfs ont lâché et nos paroles ont très largement dépassé nos pensées… J'ai un peu honte de m'être autant emporté… Mais Dumbledore s'est emporté lui aussi et n'a rien dit pour arranger les choses, au contraire ! Il a même fini par décider de déplacer l'Ordre du phénix…

Quoi !

L'Ordre n'est plus square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore l'a installé ailleurs…

Mais je croyais que c'était le meilleur endroit possible…

En fait, tout le monde s'en plaignait. Il régnait là-bas une atmosphère morbide, surtout depuis que Sirius…

Une fois de plus, Rémus ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry avait remarqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler de la mort de Sirius. Lui il le comprenait, il souffrait comme lui…

Est-ce que tu sais où je vais aller pour les vacances ?

Dumbledore tient à ce que tu ailles chez ton oncle et ta tante…

Harry se renfrogna.

Mais tu seras majeur le 31 juillet. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux en août. Sévérus et moi seront square Grimmaurd avec Eridan. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre… Enfin si tu en as envie.

Ce serait vraiment avec joie. Mais tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore voudra m'en empêcher ?

Tu auras dix-sept ans, Harry. Tu n'auras plus besoin de la tutelle de qui que ce soit…

J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir vivre avec les gens que j'aime !

Et moi j'aurai aimé pouvoir te le permettre. Mais je n'ai légalement aucun droit sur toi… Et Sirius était considéré comme un criminel…

Harry eut envie que Rémus le prenne dans ses bras. Non pas comme un enfant se blottirait dans les bras de sa mère mais plutôt comme l'embrassade d'un père et d'un fils adulte se séparant pour une durée indéterminée et un futur incertain. Mais il n'osa pas et dut se contenter d'une pression sur l'épaule avant que le dernier maraudeur ne quitte Poudlard.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes immobile avant de se décider à sortir dans le parc du château. Il se dirigea vers le lac.

Il était seul, tous les élèves devaient être en train de déjeuner et le calme du parc était reposant et propice à la réflexion. Il avait plu toute la nuit mais le soleil venait de se lever, éclairant de ses rayons les gouttes de pluie qui parsemaient le paysage. Harry aimait marcher dans l'herbe humide, il aimait l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, cette étrange atmosphère d'entre deux…

Il se retrouva bientôt devant le lac et s'assit sur le même banc où, la nuit précédente, il avait échangé une poignée de main avec Malfoy. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul depuis les événements de la veille et la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rémus l'avait convaincu qu'il était nécessaire de faire le point.

Au moins maintenant, la plupart des événements étranges de l'année avaient une explication. Les attaques de créatures mythologiques, l'attitude de Malfoy et celle de Rogue, tout ce qui avait trait à Eridan… Eridan qui était la fille de Sirius. Et la petite fille de Voldemort. Voilà donc pourquoi elle le comprenait si bien, pourquoi elle se sentait aussi coupable des attaques de Voldemort… Mais il y avait plus. C'était Voldemort qui l'avait élevée et qui avait voulu faire d'elle, et des autres enfants, une arme. Eridan n'avait pas dit grand chose de cette période de sa vie mais le peu qu'elle avait raconté, ajouté à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy et à l'attitude de Rogue laissaient imaginer le pire… Il avait dû les torturer, les torturer de toutes les manières possibles. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire s'est ce qu'ils avaient dû faire à cause de Voldemort. Malfoy avait dit qu'ils étaient des assassins. Mais comment devait-on vraiment considérer des assassins qui sont aussi des victimes ? Harry se rappela ce que lui avait dit, une nuit, Eridan à propos de Rogue. «A ton avis, que voit-il quand il ferme les yeux ? Lui craint et puissant ? Non, il voit les visages de ses victimes, leur corps qu'il a torturé, leurs yeux ouverts sur l'horreur, le cri qui ne sortira jamais de leur bouche mais qui l'accuse d'autant plus qu'il est silencieux…» Maintenant il savait que cela la concernait aussi. Et elle devait aussi culpabiliser à cause de la mort des trois autres enfants…

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel comme pour une prière muette. Même si Voldemort mourait, cela ne changerait rien au passé. La disparition de Voldemort entraînerait la construction d'une nouvelle société qui, avec un peu d'espoir, serait meilleure. Mais pour Eridan, pour lui, pour tous les autres qui étaient si impliqués dans cette guerre qu'ils n'avaient presque d'existence que par et pour elle, que se passerait-il ? Que se passerait-il quand la peur du lendemain, la lutte contre les mangemorts… ne les occuperaient plus ? Ils se retrouveraient seuls face à leur passé, leurs morts et leur culpabilité… Harry sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur lui. Certes, il pouvait espérer qu'un jour, la menace Voldemort disparaîtrait. Mais pas le reste… A moins bien sûr qu'après la mort de Voldemort, il se jette un sortilège d'oubliettes pour recommencer totalement une nouvelle vie. Mais il ne voulait pas tout oublier. Il ne voulait pas oublier ses amis, la famille qu'il s'était construit, Sirius, sa vie à Poudlard, Eridan… Non, quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec tout ce qui pesait sur sa conscience, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître toute sa culpabilité. Il allait devoir se construire avec, en essayant de ne rien faire qui pourrait empirer les choses… D'un certain côté, cela lui paraissait plus difficile que de battre Voldemort, que d'être le combattant désigné par une prophétie… Harry commençait à comprendre que le fait que la prophétie n'existait pas était à double tranchant. Bien sûr, maintenant il était libre de choisir sa vie, son destin. Il pouvait s'il le voulait quitter l'Angleterre et faire comme s'il pouvait oublier tout ça. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit lui qui doive s'occuper de Voldemort, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas forcément le plus capable… Oui, il avait la liberté de choisir. Et avec cette liberté la responsabilité de ses choix et l'incertitude de son avenir. D'un certain côté, c'était beaucoup plus simple avec la prophétie. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Maintenant, c'était différent. C'était à lui de construire son avenir dans un monde qui s'était particulièrement complexifié. Fini les gentilles victimes innocentes et les méchants bourreaux. Maintenant bourreaux et victimes étaient parfois les mêmes personnes ! Et Harry se trouvait seul pour faire le tri… Il comprit tout ce qu'impliquait le «est-ce que tu vas bien ?» de Rémus. Mais il n'avait pas voulu ennuyer le dernier maraudeur, il n'avait pas voulu le noyer sous d'autres problèmes, d'autres craintes, difficultés, lui qui en avait déjà tant…

Harry se leva. L'immobilité lui pesait. Il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées qui le mettait face au visage effrayant de la vérité, à celui dangereux de ses choix… Il était tellement plus simple de s'évader dans l'action ! D'oublier pour un temps… Mais ce n'était pas le simple qu'il devait faire mais le juste. Et celui-là, il fallait déjà le trouver !

Harry se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il regretta d'avoir laissé son balai dans sa chambre. Voler lui aurait probablement permis de s'évader mieux que toute autre chose. Mais il n'aurait certainement pas pu réfléchir. Réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé cette année, à tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis la veille… Il avait dit à Rémus que la vérité était mieux que le mensonge. Bien sûr, il préférait ne plus baser sa vie sur des mensonges afin de pouvoir la contrôler et de ne pas être un simple jouet dans les mains de Dumbledore ! Ce qu'il avait appris sur Eridan le rassurait aussi. Maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce que son cœur lui disait… Tout ce qu'il trouvait étrange prenait un sens. Comme par exemple le fait qu'Eridan soit fourchelangue. Comme lui c'était à cause de Voldemort mais dans son cas c'était plus simplement parce que cette particularité se transmettait héréditairement… Mais il avait aussi appris que la vie pouvait vraiment être dégueulasse ! Ses parents et son parrain étaient finalement morts pour rien puisque la prophétie n'était rien ! Dumbledore, le grand adepte de la deuxième chance, avait refusé une seule fois sa confiance et cette deuxième chance et résultat, Eridan ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Alors qu'elle aurait pu le rencontrer ! Alors que cela aurait pu tout changer ! Changer d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur Voldemort ! Oui, la vie pouvait être vraiment dégueulasse ! Rien que de penser à ce que Voldemort avait fait subir à Eridan, sa petite-fille ! Et il avait assassiné sa propre fille ! Et il pouvait rajouter Malfoy, sacrifié à l'ambition de son père… Un véritable Serpentard celui-là ! Quoique… Finalement Serpentard était plutôt émouvant… Et dire que si la véritable histoire des fondateurs avait été connue, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne se serait passé… En fait, rien ne se serait sans doute passé si, au temps des fondateurs, certains n'avaient pas été envahis par la jalousie et prêts à tous les crimes pour satisfaire leurs ambitions… C'était à désespérer du genre humain et par moments, Harry se demandait si cela valait vraiment la peine de lutter. Quand on voyait tout ce que les humains, moldus comme sorciers, étaient capables de faire comme monstruosités… Et ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait y changer quelque chose…

Harry aperçut Eridan qui marchait à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Peut-être pouvait-il se donner une chance…

Tu sais qu'il n'est pas très prudent d'aller dans la forêt interdite ?

Eridan se retourna vers lui.

Il n'y a plus de risques de tomber sur une créature mythologique et je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses plus dangereuses que Voldemort et une troupe de mangemorts…

Harry baissa la tête, penaud.

Mais tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

Harry accepta et suivit la jeune fille. Il marchèrent silencieusement pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Eridan s'arrêta. Elle lui fit signe de rester le plus silencieux possible et écarta les branches d'un buisson.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'émotion qui le saisit à la vue de ce spectacle. C'était trop beau, trop pur, trop…

Harry se sentit étrangement apaisé en observant la licorne d'un blanc immaculé lécher le petit corps doré de son poulain qui devait avoir une heure tout au plus. Dans ce tableau, il n'y avait absolument aucune méchanceté, aucune laideur d'aucune sorte… Tout n'était que pureté, harmonie, innocence… Autour, la forêt était calme, les rayons du soleil éclairaient une petite cascade et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme et l'enchantement de ces lieux, seuls le son de l'eau et les chants des oiseaux s'entendaient…

Harry et Eridan se retirèrent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venus pour ne pas troubler la petite famille.

La pureté et l'innocence incarnées, murmura Harry. Et c'est pareil pour les gens… Comment as-tu su que je me demandais ce qu'il y avait à sauver dans ce monde ?

Eridan sourit légèrement.

Je me suis moi-même si souvent posée la question. Parfois, c'est tellement désespérant…

Harry hocha la tête.

Il y a toujours de l'espoir même dans les heures les plus sombres, murmura la jeune fille.

Harry hocha la tête. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder librement. Il se sentait si bien auprès d'elle. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, avec elle il n'était plus le Survivant mais simplement Harry, même si évidement le Survivant était une partie de Harry. Mais les gens considéraient si souvent l'inverse, que Harry était une partie du Survivant… Harry laissa ses pensées revenir sur les derniers événements et un fait, minime certes, lui sauta aux yeux.

Il l'appelle Séverus ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, saisi d'étonnement.

Eridan se tourna vers lui, surprise.

Rémus. A chaque fois qu'il parlait du professeur Rogue, il disait Séverus, c'est la première fois que je l'entends l'appeler par son prénom, expliqua Harry qui se sentait un peu confus. Et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre… Après tout, ils vont rester tous les deux square Grimmaurd avec toi pendant les vacances…

Harry se tût, embarrassé.

Tu étais au courant ?

Eridan hocha la tête.

Le professeur Rogue me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux.

Et cela t'embête-t-il qu'ils développent une relation d'amitié ?

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il en pensait vraiment.

Non, je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux alors s'ils peuvent se réconforter ensembles…

Ces derniers mots laissèrent une drôle d'impression à Harry. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié parce que sinon… Sinon cela risquait de compliquer encore plus les choses et Harry les trouvait déjà suffisamment compliquées comme cela. Quoique… Et si… Harry chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Si, après réflexion, l'idée ne le gênait pas, il ne tenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, à imaginer…

Il remarqua que Eridan le regardait avec amusement. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle dirait que chacun avait droit au bonheur et elle aurait raison. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à lui de se préoccuper de ça !

Est-ce que ça te gêne, demanda Eridan redevenant plus sérieuse, que je reste avec eux square Grimmaurd ?

Harry resta silencieux. Est-ce qu'il était jaloux d'Eridan parce que la jeune fille allait passer ses vacances square Grimmaurd avec Rémus, et Rogue (mais en ce qui concernait la présence du professeur de potions, il n'avait guère de raison d'être jaloux) ? La réponse fut immédiate. Non il n'était pas jaloux d'Eridan et il ne le serait jamais et d'autant plus que la savoir en sûreté et avec des gens qui s'occuperaient d'elle le rassurait.

Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry. Et de toute façon, dès que je serais majeur, je vous rejoindrai. Je suis même prêt à faire la paix avec Rogue s'il est d'accord ! Enfin, je vous rejoindrai si cela ne te dérange pas…

J'en serais très contente.

Harry sourit. Finalement, les vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien. Qu'était un mois passé en compagnie de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin ? Après tout, il avait vécu bien pire, il devrait pouvoir survivre !

Tout en parlant, Harry et Eridan étaient revenus au château. Ils étaient à peine rentrés dans la lourde bâtisse que le professeur MacGonagall l'appela :

Potter, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parler.

Harry étouffa un soupir. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Eridan qui sourit pour le réconforter. Harry lui rendit son sourire puis suivit, résigné et déçu, son professeur de métamorphose vers le bureau du directeur. Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Amer, il remarqua que Dumbledore le convoquait au seul moment où il n'avait plus aucune question à lui poser. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas eu confiance en Eridan. Il se rendit compte avec un certain étonnement à quel point l'avis du vieil homme l'indifférait. Le professeur McGonagall donna le mot de passe : sorbet au citron, et laissa Harry.

Tout en regardant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur se déplacer, Harry se demanda si la passion de Dumbledore pour les sucreries ne relevait pas d'un trouble physique ou même psychologique grave. La gargouille ayant libéré le passage, Harry arrêta là sa première et dernière tentative de diagnostique médical et monta les escaliers tout en se demandant une nouvelle fois ce que lui voulait le directeur de Poudlard.

Il frappa à la lourde porte en bois puis entra. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et transférait des pensées à sa pensine posée sur le bureau. La pensine rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Harry et, le professeur Dumbledore ne s'étant manifestement pas aperçu de sa présence, il fut tenté de prendre la fuite pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Ah, tu es là, Harry ! dit le professeur, penché sur sa pensine. Approche-toi et prends un siège. Encore une minute et je suis à toi…

Harry obtempéra et vit le professeur pointer une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur sa tempe et tirer un filament argenté. Harry hésita, rendu prudent pas ses mauvaises expériences, mais il finit par se laisser tenter et glissa un œil vers la pensine. Il n'y aperçut qu'Eridan faisant face à Voldemort. Harry étouffa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit. Il ne s'agissait que des événements de la veille, pas d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il eut encore le temps d'apercevoir une dernière image, représentant Rémus et le professeur Rogue dans une grande colère avant que le vieux directeur ne range sa pensine.

Dumbledore se rassit et croisa les mains sous son menton, le regard fixé sur Harry. Le jeune homme soutint son regard et se rendit compte par la même occasion que le directeur de Poudlard avait retrouvé son air de vieux loufoque omniscient qu'appréciait Harry ses quatre premières années. Il se demanda si c'était naturel ou si cela faisait partie d'une stratégie de Dumbledore pour le ramener dans ses filets. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il n'était plus ce petit garçon naïf et inconscient que Dumbledore pouvait considérer comme son pion. Il avait changé, mûri et apprendre que la prophétie n'était rien lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait faire ses choix, seul, et assumer ses responsabilités. Plus personne ne lui dirait ce qu'il devait choisir, à qui il devait faire confiance. Dorénavant, il n'acceptait que des conseils, solidement argumentés !

Comment vas-tu Harry ? finit par demander Dumbledore qui le regardait toujours à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Compte tenu que je viens d'apprendre que vous m'avez encore une fois menti, et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, je vais plutôt bien merci.

Je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger…

C'est aussi ce que je préfère penser.

Harry se trouvait particulièrement sarcastique. Décidément, le choixpeau devait avoir raison. Il aurait tout à fait eu sa place à Serpentard.

J'ai fait des erreurs, je le reconnais…

L'erreur est humaine et à moins que vous ne m'ayez menti une fois de plus, vous êtes humain.

Tu m'en veux beaucoup Harry ? Une tasse de thé ?

Volontiers. Je ne crois pas que cela en vaille la peine.

Dumbledore se crispa tout en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Du sucre ? Qu'est-ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Deux, merci. De vous en vouloir. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez juste, du moins je veux le croire.

Du lait ? Je suppose que Rémus t'a dit que j'avais déplacé le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix…

Non merci. En effet.

Décidément, cette conversation avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

Des biscuits ? Et tu n'es pas curieux de savoir où je l'ai installé ?

Merci. Je suppose que vous me le direz si c'est ce que vous aviez prévu et, dans le cas contraire, vous ne me direz rien alors pourquoi poser la question.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

Vous devriez faire attention à votre diabète, ajouta Harry en remarquant que le professeur envisageait de mettre son septième morceau de sucre dans sa tasse.

C'est aimable de ta part de te soucier de ma santé. Je suppose que Rémus t'a aussi dit qu'il serait square Grimmaurd avec le professeur Rogue et mademoiselle Droujes…

Black ! Son nom est Black ou éventuellement Jedusor, il ne sert à rien d'utiliser de stupides anagrammes entre nous.

Tu dois retourner chez ta tante pour les vacances Harry. C'est important.

J'y passerai le mois de juillet. Ensuite, votre petit pion aura atteint la majorité et la liberté…

Il s'agit de ta sécurité Harry !

Je pense être suffisamment concerné pour savoir où je serais le plus en sécurité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai un gentil et obéissant petit garçon jusqu'à ce que je sois légalement considéré comme un homme. Vous devriez être content…

Je craignais que tu ne le prennes ainsi Harry. Que tu ne préfères les écouter…

Je préfère leur version à la votre. Et au moins, je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me considère comme un pion !

Harry se leva.

Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je suppose que vous devez répondre à des centaines de lettres de parents angoissés par la venue de Voldemort dans votre établissement.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis se retourna une dernière fois.

Au fait, puisque aujourd'hui je peux vous parler. Pour le professeur de défense de l'an prochain, engagez directement Voldemort, ce sera plus simple.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait étrangement libéré et commençait à accepter la part Serpentarde qu'il avait en lui. Après tout, le monde était complexe, il n'y avait pas d'un côté les gentils Gryffondors et de l'autre les méchants Serpentards…

Harry retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il leur raconta ses entretiens avec Rémus et le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione parut assez horrifiée par le fait que Dumbledore avait déménagé l'Ordre du phénix et par l'attitude qu'avait eu Harry à l'encontre du directeur.

Il n'était plus question que quiconque me manipule ! s'exclama Harry un brin énervé. Il fallait bien que je le lui fasse comprendre…

Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Maintenant, l'Ordre est divisé. Voldemort risque de prendre l'avantage…

Harry se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Qui allaient croire les autres membres de l'Ordre ? Probablement Dumbledore… Et de toute manière, il y allait avoir une véritable fracture dans l'Ordre. Alors que la guerre était très loin d'être terminée !

Je me demande comment vont réagir mes parents, murmura Ron.

Harry étouffa une exclamation.

Je crois que je vais leur envoyer une lettre pour tout leur expliquer, continua Ron. Il faudrait aussi qu'on raconte la vérité à Ginny… Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas Eridan…

Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Il faut absolument éviter qu'il y ait une véritable fracture au sein de l'Ordre. J'essaierai de convaincre Rémus et le professeur Rogue de pardonner à Dumbledore. Il faudrait que de votre côté, vous diffusiez la vérité sur Voldemort et que vous essayiez de convaincre les autres de ne pas considérer Rémus et le professeur Rogue comme des traîtres.

L'été va être chargé, dit Hermione. Et je me demande si je vais passer toutes mes vacances avec mes parents ou…

C'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama Ron. Il n'y a pas de protections chez toi…

Peut-être, mais avec la division de l'Ordre et son changement d'adresse, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit difficile pour moi de rejoindre le nouveau quartier général et même de communiquer…

Ron avait l'air horrifié et Harry n'était pas loin de faire la même tête que lui. Il était évident que personne ne les laisserait communiquer par hibou, c'était trop dangereux. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles des uns et des autres pendant au moins un mois !

Pour ce qui est de la communication, je crois avoir une solution, dit Eridan en faisant apparaître quatre carnets sous les regards étonnés des trois autres.

Qu'est-ce que…, commença Ron.

Tu te rappelles Hermione que tu m'as expliqué le fonctionnement d'Internet lors de l'un de leur entraînement de Quidditch ? Et bien, j'ai juste essayer d'adapter l'idée aux sorciers.

Hermione parut soudain très intéressée et saisit l'un des carnets pour l'examiner. Mais à ce qu'en voyait Harry, il avait l'air parfaitement normal.

Il y en a un pour chacun d'entre nous. Il suffit d'écrire le ou les noms des personnes avec qui on veut communiquer et ensuite, tout ce qu'on écrira sur le carnet s'inscrira instantanément sur le carnet de la personne dont on a inscrit le nom. Et bien sûr, personne ne peut repérer cela.

Harry et Ron saisirent chacun un carnet. Harry le regardait comme s'il s'agissait du plus merveilleux trésor qu'il avait jamais vu. Eridan venait de lui donner un moyen, non seulement de ne pas être totalement coupé du monde de la magie, mais surtout de pouvoir communiquer avec ses amis et avec elle.

Ça fonctionne vraiment ? demanda Ron aussi émerveillé que Harry.

Harry était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il allait pouvoir communiquer avec Hermione ! En même temps, il était plutôt mal placé pour se moquer…

Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir moyen de voir la personne avec qui on communique ! s'exclama Hermione. Comme avec une webcam… J'essaierai de trouver un moyen pendant les vacances…

Harry sourit. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de rassurant à voir qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Et il devait avouer que l'idée de pouvoir voir ses interlocuteurs lui plaisaient. Et puisque Hermione allait forcément trouver un moyen...

Harry prit le Poudlard Express avec un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer. Etait-ce parce que les vacances commençaient et qu'il allait donc être éloigné de Poudlard, ce lieu qu'il considérait comme sa maison, et de ses amis pendant au moins un long mois ? Parce que quitter Poudlard signifiait se retrouver plongé dans la guerre sans protection ? Quoique qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Poudlard avait été épargnée par les attaques. En fait, à par l'attaque sur le chemin de Traverse qui avait fait sept morts et Azkaban, seule Poudlard avait subi des attaques. Et si Harry comptait bien, il y en avait eu six dont une à Pré-au-Lard et une orchestrée par Voldemort en personne. Bref, l'idée que Poudlard était le seul endroit en sécurité et le seul endroit que Voldemort n'avait jamais osé attaquer était sérieusement à revoir !

Harry et Eridan se dirigèrent vers un wagon pendant que Ron et Hermione rejoignaient Ginny dans le wagon des préfets. Harry essaya de faire le point sur l'année qui venait de se terminer. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête toutes les attaques qu'ils avaient subies. Après tout, les attaques avaient empêché plusieurs bals, d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les derniers matchs de Quidditch et donc la remise de la coupe de Quidditch de même que la coupe des quatre maisons. C'est à peine si les attaques n'avaient pas empêché les examens. Examens que Ron et Harry avaient correctement réussis et que Hermione et Eridan avaient bien entendu largement réussis. Hermione avait à nouveau atteint des sommets avec un nombre d'épreuves, toutes réussies cela va sans dire, plus qu'impressionnant. Harry ne comprendrait jamais où Hermione trouvait le temps de travailler toutes ces matières. Enfin, les professeurs avaient au moins réussi à préserver cela des traditions de l'école mais l'année prochaine, que resterait-il ? En fait, il devait surtout se demander s'il survivrait à la prochaine année et même s'il serait encore vivant pour faire sa dernière année. En effet, la guerre faisait rage même s'il n'y avait pas encore de véritables champs de bataille…

Le voyage se passa sans incident, ils ne pouvaient plus compter maintenant sur l'habituelle visite d'adieu de Malfoy et compagnie, et dans le silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Harry pouvait sentir que tous, au moins inconsciemment, se demandaient s'ils reverraient les autres un jour. C'était plutôt déprimant mais tellement compréhensible, tellement logique !

Le train arriva et Harry et ses amis descendirent sur le quai. Ils dirent au revoir à Neville et Luna puis se dirigèrent vers leurs familles respectives. Harry put remarquer que seule sa tante était venue le chercher. C'était inhabituel mais sans doute que cela s'expliquait par le fait que l'oncle Vernon devait craindre d'être à nouveau abordé par des sorciers. Pétunia se tenait un peu à l'écart et affichait l'air le plus neutre possible.

Madame Weasley le salua et Harry remarqua qu'elle jetait un drôle de regard à Eridan. Ron et Ginny allaient devoir passer leurs vacances à expliquer la vérité à leurs parents… Rémus était un peu à l'écart de la famille Weasley. Manifestement, personne ne savait plus comment ils devaient se comporter les uns avec les autres. Harry se dirigea vers lui. Il échangea quelques mots avec le dernier des maraudeurs alors que celui-ci attrapait les valises d'Eridan. Harry vit que sa tante commençait à s'impatienter.

Nous t'attendons donc pour le mois d'août, lui rappela Rémus.

Courage, et n'oublie pas de nous écrire, lui sourit Eridan.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa tante. Elle se mit en route sans lui adresser la parole. Harry se retourna et fit un dernier geste vers ses amis. Juste un mois se répéta-t-il, ensuite je retrouverais Eridan et Rémus.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. L'oncle Vernon les attendait à l'intérieur. Il avait l'air aussi heureux de voir Harry qu'à l'habitude. Juste un mois, se répéta une nouvelle fois Harry en prenant place dans la voiture après avoir incité Hedwige à rester silencieuse.


	20. papier bavard

Chapitre 20 : Papier bavard

Chapitre 20 : Papier bavard. 

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Harry était chez son oncle et sa tante et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, avoir enfin dix-sept ans ! Ce n'était pas que son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin le maltraitait… Comme l'année précédente, ils s'efforçaient de l'ignorer le plus possible, allant même jusqu'à nier son existence pour son oncle et son cousin ce qui convenait fort bien à Harry. Mais la magie, ses amis et Eridan manquaient à Harry. D'autant plus que les derniers événements n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simples à digérer. Heureusement il y avait les carnets et Harry était à peine arrivé dans sa chambre qu'il avait trouvé des messages de chacun de ses amis lui demandant s'il était bien arrivé. Harry leur avait aussitôt répondu, bénissant le carNet comme il l'avait rebaptisé. C'était d'autant plus ingénieux que le carNet avait l'air d'un carnet parfaitement banal aussi sa famille n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, ne pouvant imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un objet magique.

Harry ouvrit le carNet et y inscrivit Eridan. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à lui répondre, Harry savait qu'elle avait inventé un système pour être automatiquement mise au courant si quelqu'un se connectait. Hermione avait dû faire de même, Ron était obligé d'attendre que sa famille le laisse en paix pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que lui et ses amis pouvaient échanger des informations, et quant à lui, il était tellement désœuvré qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire ses devoirs, le carNet ouvert devant lui.

_Salut_, apparut sur le carNet de Harry.

_Salut. Comment vas-tu ?_

_ Bien. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous parler hier soir…_

_ Que voulait-il ? Se plaindre de l'attitude de Rémus et de Rogue ? Leur dire qu'ils nuisaient à l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils faisaient le jeu de Voldemort ?!_

_ Non. Il cherchait la concorde. Il est venu s'excuser. Et s'expliquer…_

_ Qu'a-t-il trouver comme excuse ? _

_ Tu es encore en colère contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je ne le suis pas. Et Rémus et le professeur Rogue ne le sont plus. _

_ Il a utilisé un sort pour vous convaincre ?!_

_ Bien sûr que non ! Il s'est juste expliqué…_

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu et n'était pas prêt à pardonner à Dumbledore.

_ Il a expliqué que quand j'étais venue pour la première fois dans son bureau, il avait crû à un piège de Voldemort. Je te rappelle que Voldemort venait juste de retrouver sa puissance, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il était logique qu'il pense que Voldemort chercherait un moyen de t'atteindre. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs, en t'attirant au département des mystères… Franchement, quand on y réfléchit, il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il soit stupide pour qu'il me croie !_

_ Et la marque !_

_ C'est vrai, il pouvait jeter un sort pour la dater et ainsi comprendre qu'au moins une partie de ce que je lui racontais était vrai. Mais pour des sorciers comme Voldemort et Dumbledore, il n'est pas impossible de faire mentir la date d'un sortilège… Et mon histoire était si incroyable ! Et j'étais loin d'être convaincante…_

_ Il ne t'a quand même pas accuser !_

_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi qui ai compris en me remémorant la scène… Je ne lui ai pas montré mes mains, ni aucune de mes cicatrices ni ne lui en ai parlé. Je lui ai juste raconté la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé le trente et un octobre alors même que je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi Voldemort avait rencontré ma mère en même temps qu'il était venu chez tes parents. Et le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas pour ma mère et Sirius… De plus, cela faisait longtemps que je cherchais à fuir Voldemort et je ne suis allée voir Dumbledore que pour décharger en partie ma conscience. Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui raconter la vérité pour qu'il puisse lutter contre lui et puis partir. Oublier. Passer à autre chose. Je ne tenais pas mais alors vraiment pas à devoir tout expliquer, prendre une place dans la lutte. Pas à ce moment là ! Je venais à peine de retrouver ma liberté… En toute honnêteté, j'étais plutôt contente que Dumbledore me demande de quitter l'Angleterre. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris que ça ne marcherait jamais, que je devais lutter ! Et face à moi, il y avait Albus Dumbledore caractérisé par le fait qu'il offrait sa confiance aux gens qui n'inspirent confiance à personne et spécialisé dans la deuxième chance. Tout le monde connaît cette facette de Dumbledore et Voldemort le premier ! Quand on y réfléchit, cela aurait été tout à fait possible que Voldemort envoie une adolescente lui raconter une chose de ce genre dans l'espoir de gagner sa confiance et de t'approcher. Réfléchi ! Un élève aurait eu de grande facilité à te tuer si seulement il avait su le faire. Et Dumbledore pouvait facilement imaginer que Voldemort avait formé un adolescent à l'assassinat. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il a essayé de faire… Il cherchait juste à te protéger et craignait un piège de Voldemort. Il s'est juste trompé de piège… En plus, il avait déjà beaucoup de soucis avec le ministère… Et il ne savait vraiment pas que Sirius était… était mon père. Il m'a avoué que la première fois qu'il m'avait vue, je lui avais rappelé quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui ! Comme pour toi, Ron et Hermione. Comme pour les professeurs McGonagall et Hagrid, et sans doute quelques autres mais disons que ces deux-là connaissaient bien Sirius et assez ma mère. Elle était tout le temps avec les maraudeurs et une Serpentard avec des Griffondors, et en plus ceux qui passaient leur temps à faire des farces, cela se remarquait !_

_ Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas changé d'attitude envers toi quand Rogue lui a expliqué ?_

_ Parce qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il avait déjà du mal à se regarder dans une glace en ce qui te concernait et qu'il ne s'était pas senti le courage d'endosser cela aussi. Et il faut avouer que le professeur Rogue ne l'a pas particulièrement aidé. Il lui avait crié dessus et le professeur Dumbledore en était si abasourdi, et aussi si étonné que le professeur Rogue prenne la défense de la fille de Sirius Black… qu'il a préféré laisser faire les choses. Il faut bien lui reconnaître qu'il n'a jamais non plus essayé de m'éloigner de vous ni n'a rien fait qui aurait pu me nuire depuis que je suis élève à Poudlard. Et si je regretterai toujours de ne pas avoir pu connaître mon père, je ne regrette pas que le professeur Dumbledore se soit comporté de cette façon envers moi cette année. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, le professeur Rogue ne se serait pas comporté ainsi et… je sais que lui et toi ne vous entendez pas mais… il compte beaucoup pour moi, il m'a beaucoup aidée…_

_ Je l'ai remarqué et je serais toujours reconnaissant pour ça…_

_ Le professeur Dumbledore a été plutôt perturbé ces derniers temps. Avec tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus, sa culpabilité envers toi d'abord puis envers moi, le fait qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il avait fait des erreurs, qu'il n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le croyait et que donc il avait été présomptueux… je crois que tout ça, ça a fait un peu trop et il lui est arrivé d'agir sans réfléchir. Comme pendant la discussion avec Rémus et le professeur Rogue par exemple, même s'il ne regrette pas d'avoir changé l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre. Comme ça, il a dit que j'avais un chez-moi et puis, les autres membres n'aimaient pas cet endroit… je les comprends, c'était encore assez sinistre quand je suis arrivée mais j'ai fait quelques petits changements. J'espère qu'ils te plairont mais vu la réaction de Rémus, je pense que je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter…_

Harry se demanda ce qu'avait fait la jeune fille. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à débarrasser la maison du portrait de son insupportable grand-mère… Décidément, Eridan n'était pas gâtée question grands-parents ! Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle avait été la réaction de madame Black quand elle avait compris que sa petite fille était aussi celle de Voldemort. Peut-être avait-elle été fière… En tout cas, elle n'avait pas dû le rester longtemps si Eridan lui avait expliqué sa façon de penser !

_ Nous avons pardonné à Dumbledore, j'espère que tu le pourras aussi. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner maintenant, mais au moins d'y réfléchir. Et quand tu nous rejoindras square Grimmaurd, le professeur Dumbledore viendra pour discuter avec toi. On va dire que la dernière discussion que vous avez eue tous les deux était à un moment inopportun, qu'il fallait que chacun puisse prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé…_

_ Je te promets que j'y réfléchirai. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre…_

_ C'est parfait. Si tu avais automatiquement adhéré à tout ce que j'avais dit, j'aurai pu douter de ta sincérité… Maintenant, je sais que tu vas peser les choses…_

Harry sourit. Décidément, Eridan était inimitable. Harry reposa sa plume, la conversation était terminée. Maintenant il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse à ce que lui avait dit Eridan à propos de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il devait pardonner au directeur de Poudlard, au moins pour le bien de l'Ordre. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est s'il voulait vraiment lui pardonner…

Harry conversait au moins une fois par jour avec Eridan, un peu moins souvent avec Ron et Hermione qui l'aidait parfois dans ses devoirs. Harry trouvait finalement que ces vacances étaient moins terribles que ce qu'il avait craint. Une semaine s'était écoulée quand Harry s'aperçut que Ron venait de se connecter. Il était plus de minuit mais Harry ne dormait pas. Il dormait peu depuis l'année précédente de toute façon.

_ Harry ? Tu es réveillé ?_

_ Oui. S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave pour que tu me joignes à cette heure ?_

_ Non, non, rassure-toi. C'est juste que nous venons d'arriver au nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Et devine quoi, Hermione viens aussi d'arriver…_

_ Tu dois être content…_

Harry s'étonna de ne pas obtenir de réponse. C'était étrange… A moins bien sûr que…

_ Hermione est avec toi ?_

_ Oui, juste à côté. Elle me fait d'ailleurs dire que tu devrais dormir…_

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air de dormir non plus !_

_ On est arrivé depuis peu de temps. Et quand Hermione a su que j'allais te joindre, elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre…_

Harry sourit. Ron ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il écrivait. Mais Harry se voyait mal écrire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet alors que Hermione lisait probablement par-dessus son épaule !

_ Harry ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_ Oui. Alors comment est le nouveau QG ?_

_ Beaucoup moins oppressant que l'ancien. C'est l'une des demeures de Dumbledore et ça ne semble pas vieux et hanté !_

Harry voyait bien ce que voulait dire Ron. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que la maison des Black était habitée par de sombres présences, des sortes de souvenirs non digérés et qui rendaient l'atmosphère de la maison lourde et étouffante. Et cela avait été encore pire après que Sirius… avait disparu derrière le voile.

_ Il y a beaucoup de monde ?_

_ Et bien nous avons vu un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre mais nous ne sommes arrivés que depuis quelques heures. Mais la maison est vraiment très grande. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui logent ici… En tout cas, la maison est très vivante et il y a beaucoup de passage… Et toi, ça va ?_

_ Grâce au carNet oui. Je suis content de vous savoir en sécurité. Je commençais à m'étonner que tu restes au terrier et Hermione chez elle…_

_ Je crois qu'il a fallu rajouter des sécurités et d'autres trucs de ce genre ici avant que nous arrivions. Et il a fallu créer des sortes de portoloins… Hermione dit que ça s'appelle des téléporteurs… Comme ça, personne ne sait vraiment où on se trouve. Enfin je crois que certains le savent, je veux dire à part Dumbledore bien sûr ! Il y a une réunion ce soir mais ma mère ne nous a pas laissés approcher de la salle de réunion ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ma mère, je crois l'entendre, il vaut mieux que nous nous couchions avant qu'elle découvre quelque chose ! Bonne nuit Harry, à plus !_

Harry reposa sa plume. Ron et Hermione avaient raison, il devrait se coucher… Seulement, il avait tellement de mal à s'endormir… et il continuait à faire des cauchemars… Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis…

Le lendemain, dans la nuit, Eridan se connecta. Harry se précipita. La jeune fille ne s'était pas connectée de la journée et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Tu ne dors pas Harry ?_

_ Non. J'ai attendu toute la journée que tu te connectes…_

_ Je suis désolée mais Dumbledore est revenu nous voir et il m'a fallu réfléchir à une question qu'il m'a posée…_

_ Que voulait-il ?_

_ Nous dire que le nouveau QG de l'Ordre était totalement sécurisé et que tout le monde nous y attendait si nous le souhaitions…_

_ Tu vas y aller ?_

_ J'ai hésité. C'était difficile mais j'ai fini par refuser. Tu comprends, le square Grimmaurd, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon père. Et en fouillant la maison, j'ai commencé à trouver certaines choses qui peuvent un peu m'expliquer mon père… Et puis, au nouveau QG, il y a tous les autres membres de l'Ordre et… je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais supporter leurs regards et leurs questions… Bien sûr, je sais que Dumbledore leur a raconté qui j'étais et tout le reste mais… ce n'est pas pareil et… je ne veux pas voir dans leurs yeux ni pitié ni peur ni reproches… J'ai déjà assez de mal à me regarder en face…_

_ Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que Voldemort fait ni de ce qu'il t'a forcée à faire !_

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais très bien, Harry ! Même si je sais parfaitement que je ne pouvais rien faire, ça n'empêche pas la culpabilité…_

_ Je sais… Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?_

_ Qu'il comprenait. Et Rémus et le professeur Rogue se sont arrangés pour partager leur temps entre le nouveau QG, les missions de l'Ordre et moi au square Grimmaurd. Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient me laisser seule de temps en temps s'ils avaient besoin mais ils n'ont pas semblé d'accord. Ils vont s'arranger pour qu'il y ait toujours au moins l'un des deux avec moi…_

_ Heureusement ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule !_

_ J'ai l'habitude Harry. Mais au moins maintenant Rémus et le professeur Rogue vont pouvoir être à nouveau considérés comme des membres à part entière de l'Ordre du phénix et l'Ordre n'est plus divisé._

_ Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et sinon, comment se passe la vie square Grimmaurd avec Rémus et Rogue ?_

_ Plutôt bien. Je passe mon temps à redécorer ou fouiller la maison. Rémus me donne un coup de main de temps en temps mais le professeur Rogue ne veut pas toucher aux affaires qui ont pu appartenir à mon père… Tu ne le croiras pas, mais ça fait plutôt rire Rémus. Il dit que le professeur Rogue fait des manières et des fois, ils se disputent comme un vieux couple ! C'est drôle mais quand je commence à rire, ça a plutôt tendance à les calmer…_

_ Un vieux couple ! ! !_

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?_

_ Non rien. Ils ne font que se disputer ?_

_ Bien sûr que non, mais en fait ils s'arrangent surtout pour ne pas se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Seulement, quand on est ensemble tous les trois, ils me racontent des histoires du temps où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard et comme tu t'en doutes, ils ont rarement la même vision des choses, alors ils finissent par se disputer ! Sinon, avec le professeur Rogue nous étudions le sang de Rémus. Qui sait, peut-être que nous finirons par trouver quelque chose pour guérir définitivement la lycanthropie ou au moins éviter la transformation…_

_ Ce serait vraiment bien !_

_ Oui. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on a découvert c'est qu'on pouvait utiliser le sang de loup-garou pour les potions qui nécessitent l'action de la pleine lune. Comme ça, ça permet de pouvoir faire certaine potion à n'importe quel moment de l'année. Mais rien encore qui pourrait guérir de la lycanthropie… Enfin, on ne désespère pas de trouver un jour…_

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir n'est-ce pas ?_

_ Pourquoi, tu as envie de dormir et tu n'oses pas me le dire ?_

Harry pouvait imaginer le petit sourire ironique de la jeune fille alors qu'il lisait ces mots. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était près de trois heures du matin. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure…

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir moi non plus._

_ Cauchemars ?_

_ Oui._

_ Moi aussi._

_ Quel genre de cauchemars ? Moi j'ai l'impression de me trouver en face d'une armée de détraqueurs me faisant revivre les pires moments de ma vie : la mort de mes parents, celle de Cédric, celle de Sirius… et celles de toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort… Et c'est comme avec les Erinnyes, ils disent tous que c'est ma faute… Et parfois, j'ai l'impression que Voldemort parvient encore à m'envoyer des images. Je vois des images de morts, de crimes, de carnages… Cela semble tellement réel !_

_ Mais ça ne l'est pas sinon on en parlerait dans les journaux. A moins que ce soit des souvenirs…_

_ Des souvenirs ?!_

_ Des souvenirs des crimes de Voldemort qu'il t'enverrait… Tu es sûr qu'il ne peut plus pénétrer dans ton esprit ?_

_ J'ai beaucoup progressé en occlumencie, même le professeur Rogue a dû le remarquer. Et je continue à faire des exercices quotidiennement…_

_ Mais est-ce que cela ressemble aux autres fois où Voldemort t'a fait voir des choses ?_

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr mais… je ne crois pas. En fait, je pense surtout que c'est mon esprit qui me montre tout ça. Un peu comme si mon inconscient essayait de donner formes à ma culpabilité…_

_ Où as-tu entendu parler d'inconscient dans ce sens ?_

_ Je crois qu'Hermione m'a parlé une fois de la psychanalyse, de Freud et de l'inconscient ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me souviens plus très bien…_

_ Dis surtout que tu ne l'as pas vraiment écoutée !_

_ Peut-être. Mais j'ai quand même retenu que l'inconscient pouvait se manifester de différentes manières notamment par l'intermédiaire des rêves !_

_ Oui, tu dois avoir raison…_

_ A quel sujet ? Sur le fait que j'ai quand même retenu quelque chose de ce que m'a dit Hermione ?_

_ Non ! Sur le fait que ces images et ces cauchemars sont une manifestation figurée de ton sentiment de culpabilité._

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et ne savait trop quoi dire.

_ Et toi, c'est quoi tes cauchemars ?_

_ Je vois Voldemort tuer. Tuer et torturer. Mais ses victimes n'ont pas de visage, pas de traits caractéristiques… Il y a juste les cris, la peur, la douleur, la mort…_

Harry grimaça en lisant ces mots. Décidément, ce soir, il n'avait pas trouvé un sujet de conversation bien gai ! En même temps, cela faisait du bien de pouvoir parler de ses cauchemars à quelqu'un, à quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre… Et puis, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, autant combler le temps ! Encore qu'il avait parfois trouver des conversations plus agréables pour passer le temps.

_ Ouh là ! Il commence à se faire tard. Ou plutôt tôt !_

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était plus de cinq heures du matin. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

_ Je crois que je ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir quelques heures car si demain j'ai d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et que Rogue apprend que c'est parce que j'ai passé la nuit à discuter avec toi, il risque de te lancer une malédiction et je suis certaine qu'il en connaît de bonnes !_

_ Tu as raison. Essaie de dormir…_

Harry referma le carNet. Lui aussi ferait mieux d'essayer de dormir un peu. De toute manière, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire !

_ Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? C'est Ginny. Ron et Hermione ont fini par me parler des carnets et Hermione a fini par accepter de me passer le sien. De toute façon, elle partage l'autre avec Ron…_

_ Je suis désolé que nous ayons oublié de te passer un carnet, je demanderai à Eridan si elle peut t'en faire un._

_ Ce serait super ! Mais dis-moi, Eridan a-t-elle pensé à les commercialiser ? Parce que l'idée est vraiment géniale, ça remplacerait ces pauvres hiboux et au moins, il n'y aurait pas de risque d'interception…_

_ Tu veux mettre des milliers de malheureux hiboux au chômage !_

_ Je ne rigole pas Harry, c'est vraiment une idée super ! Je suis sûre que ça ferait un véritable tabac…_

_ Décidément, tu as vraiment l'esprit commercial, comme les jumeaux ! A moins que ce soit parce que tu aimerais communiquer avec Dean…_

_ Je ne peux ni envoyer de hiboux ni en recevoir ! Je n'aurai pas de nouvelles de lui de toutes les vacances ! Je ne pourrais même pas savoir s'il va bien à moins qu'on n'en parle dans la gazette et dans ce cas… Et je ne peux même pas en parler à mes frères sinon ils se moqueraient de moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Ron lui a Hermione…_

_ Ils se sont enfin décidés ? Ils sortent ensembles ?_

_ Non. Enfin pas officiellement mais ils sont probablement les seuls à croire qu'ils ne sont que des amis ! Mais vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent pour se déclarer. Je n'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi niaises ! Encore s'il ne s'agissait que de Ron, je pourrais comprendre mais Hermione ! Je pensais qu'elle avait un peu plus de jugeote que cela. Quoique que, si elle est tombée amoureuse de mon frère…_

Harry se prit à sourire. C'était pourtant rare depuis le début des vacances. Mais Ginny avait décidément un don pour lui remonter le moral. Il fallait avouer que les histoires entre Ron et Hermione étaient toujours amusantes… En même temps, il commençait à se dire qu'il allait être obligé de mettre son grain de sel dans leurs histoires sinon, il n'était pas prêt de les voir ensembles avant d'avoir deux fois l'âge de Dumbledore. Au minimum !

_ Harry ? C'est Ron… et Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_ Ça va. Et vous ?_

_ Bien. Tu as eu Eridan dernièrement ? Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il l'avait invité à venir ici mais elle a refusé._

_ Oui, elle me l'a dit et m'a expliqué son choix…_

_ D'un côté c'est dommage qu'elle ne vienne pas mais d'un autre… Je crois que c'est plus simple. Je ne sais pas trop comment les autres auraient réagi vis à vis d'elle. En fait, je pense qu'ils ne savent pas comment ils devraient réagir et encore moins comment ils réagiraient vraiment. Sinon, Dumbledore a dit devant nous que tu pourrais venir ici dès que tu auras atteint ta majorité. Je crois qu'il sait que nous pouvons communiquer. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il l'a découvert car nous n'en avons parlé à personne et Ginny a juré qu'elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Mais bon, il ne nous a rien reproché… En même temps, il n'y a rien à reprocher. Personne ne peut intercepter ces messages. Il ne va quand même pas nous reprocher de te remonter le moral !_

_ Je crois que je ferais comme je l'avais prévu…_

_ Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?_

_ De l'invitation de Dumbledore. Je pense que dès le premier août, j'irais square Grimmaurd. Mais je suis content que Dumbledore ait pensé à moi._

_ Je comprends que tu préfères la rejoindre. Tu nous manqueras mais tant que tu n'es pas seul et déprimé, ça nous va ! Et on pourra peut-être se voir quand même quelques jours. Peut-être au chemin de Traverse pour faire nos courses pour la rentrée…_

_ J'aimerais bien mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils nous laissent aller au chemin de Traverse. Pas après l'attaque qu'il y a eu là-bas…_

_ Tu as raison… Mais tu pourras venir nous voir au QG ? Ou nous nous pourrions venir…_

_ J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble le nouveau QG. J'essaierai de convaincre Eridan de venir y passer quelques jours…_

C'était déjà le vingt juillet. Plus que onze jours pensait Harry. Il s'était fabriqué un calendrier et rayait avec joie les jours qui le séparaient de son départ définitif de la maison des Dursley.

Il était encore près de minuit et tout le monde, sauf Harry, dormait dans la maison. Harry aurait été incapable de dormir alors qu'Eridan ne l'avait pas joint de la journée et qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Il était très inquiet d'autant plus qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Ron, Hermione et Ginny car madame Weasley avait prévu pour les trois adolescents une série de tâches qui devaient les occuper toute la journée et les fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'ils ne puissent pas créer d'ennuis à l'Ordre et du même coup, si fatigués qu'ils ne lui avaient pas répondu. Madame Weasley était persuadée que l'inactivité était mauvaise pour des adolescents trop curieux dans une maison où se déroulaient des réunions de l'Ordre. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle les avait surpris à essayer de tirer des informations à Tonks contre la promesse qu'ils ne diraient rien de ses relations avec Charlie. C'était Ginny qui avait eu l'idée et qui avait réussi, par Harry ne savait quels moyens, à convaincre Hermione de se lancer dans l'opération. Le seul résultat qu'ils avaient obtenu était qu'ils étaient maintenant surveillés presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et occupés tout autant et que madame Weasley avait entraîné Tonks et Charlie dans la cuisine pour une discussion assez houleuse où elle avait prononcé à au moins trente-sept reprises, d'après Ginny, les mots mariage et date. Discussion d'où Charlie et Tonks étaient ressortis dans un drôle d'état et depuis, ils s'efforçaient de fuir madame Weasley sous les rires du reste de la famille. Harry appréciait de connaître tous ces petits détails d'une vie de famille qui le rapprochaient des gens qu'il aimait. Mais cette nuit, il n'était pas d'humeur à imaginer la scène. Il était trop inquiet du silence d'Eridan. Aussi quand son nom apparut sur le carNet, il se précipita sur sa plume.

_ Eridan ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet…_

_ J'étais toujours square Grimmaurd…_

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Dumbledore est revenu ?_

_ Non. J'ai juste reçu l'exemplaire de la Gazette._

_ De la Gazette mais qu'est…_

_ Il y a eu une autre attaque…_

_ Une attaque ! De Voldemort ! Il y a eu des morts ?_

Harry se tendit en attendant la réponse. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Faudrait-il vraiment qu'il le tue pour que Voldemort cesse d'apporter mort et désolation ?

_ La nuit dernière, une dizaine de mangemorts a attaqué une maison dans laquelle vivait la famille Perks._

_ Perks ?!_

_ La famille de Sally-Anne et de Marie-Rose. Il n'y a pas eu de survivant…_

Harry laissa tomber sa plume. Sally-Anne Perks était une Serdaigle de son année et elle avait fait partie de l'AD. Marie-Rose, sa petite sœur, était rentrée à Poudlard l'année précédente et elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Une facétieuse gamine portant toujours deux tresses et ayant des tâches de rousseur. Elle aussi était entrée dans l'AD et malgré son jeune âge, elle était plutôt douée…

Harry ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il ne les reverrait pas en septembre. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était injuste ! Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit !

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !_

_ Leur mère descendait d'une vieille famille de sorcier alors que leur père était d'ascendance moldue. Et leur frère aîné était un cracmol… _

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas une raison !_

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ils n'ont pas de raison et ils ne sont jamais justes ! Ils veulent juste tuer et faire régner la terreur dans le monde sorcier !_

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait serré le poing sur sa baguette. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait prise. Cela faisait tellement mal ! Il se sentait tellement impuissant alors qu'il devrait faire quelque chose !

Une part de lui voulait avoir davantage de détails. Une part de lui qui était directement liée à sa culpabilité.

_ Ils les ont tués avec un avada kedavra ?_

_ Non. Et ne cherche pas à savoir comment ils sont morts ! Cela ne changera rien, absolument rien ! On ne peut rien y faire !_

L'écriture d'Eridan était rageuse, incrustée dans le papier. Et Eridan utilisait la magie pour écrire, ne pouvant se servir de ses mains. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit particulièrement bouleversée pour que ses émotions puissent se lire dans son écriture.

_ Je voudrais… je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose…_

_ Mais quoi ? Tout ce que tu arriveras à obtenir, ce sera ta mort et dans ce cas… Ce sera aussi la mort du seul espoir que Voldemort soit défait car tu resteras toujours leur espoir ! Ils ne savent rien de la vérité de toute façon…_

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester chez les Dursley à ne rien faire alors qu'à l'extérieur des gens mourraient, massacrés par les sbires de Voldemort. Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait brisé sa plume entre ses doigts crispés. La tête dans les mains, il essaya de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose sinon, il allait vraiment devenir fou et il allait faire une bêtise.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que ma cicatrice ne se manifeste plus lors des attaques de Voldemort. Tu crois que c'est grâce à l'occlumencie ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas sentie depuis la rentrée dernière…_

_ L'occlumencie n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est moi…_

_ Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas…_

_ Je savais que la cicatrice était un lien entre toi et Voldemort et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse s'apercevoir à travers toi que j'étais en vie et à Poudlard. Alors j'ai fermé le lien._

_ L'occlumencie n'a servi à rien alors ?_

_ Bien sûr que si. Fermer un lien de cette sorte n'a rien de définitif et Voldemort n'a pas cessé de tenter de le rouvrir. Mais grâce à l'occlumencie, tu as pu le garder fermer. Et contrairement à l'occlumencie, fermer le lien te permettait de ne plus sentir ta cicatrice._

_ Je suppose que tu as inventé le sort pour fermer le lien, sinon Dumbledore l'aurait fait._

_ En quelque sorte. J'ai mélangé un certain nombre de sorts mêlés d'occlumencie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir utilisé comme cobaye… _

_ Je ne t'en veux pas. Il fallait que tu le fasses ! Et au moins, ça m'aura éviter d'avoir mal à ma cicatrice cette année… _

_ Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça…_

_ Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… il va y avoir d'autres morts ?_

_ Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils arrêtent de tuer. Ils aiment tuer, faire souffrir, faire régner la terreur… Et il n'y a personne pour les arrêter…_

_ Il y a l'Ordre !_

_ Ils ne sont pas assez puissants. Ni assez nombreux._

Harry avait parlé de l'attaque à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de son esprit. D'autant plus qu'Hermione s'était débrouillée pour obtenir un exemplaire de la Gazette et qu'ils avaient ainsi pu découvrir comment était morte la famille Perks. Et depuis, Harry ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans imaginer leurs corps suppliciés. Et la culpabilité le rongeait. Une fois de plus, une fois encore. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Et que la prophétie n'existe pas réellement ne changeait rien. Voldemort l'attendait ! Il le provoquait ! Hermione disait qu'il cherchait à l'attirer dans un piège. Elle avait sans doute raison mais s'il ne faisait rien, il allait devenir fou !

Il était vingt heures, le trente juillet, et Harry était dans le salon des Dursley, devant les informations télévisuelles. Le présentateur apparut et annonça les gros titres. Le premier attira l'attention de Harry. Il s'agissait des habitants d'un immeuble dans le Londres moldu. Il y avait une trentaine de morts et un peu moins de personnes inconscientes ou transformées en zombies d'après le qualificatif utilisé par le présentateur. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Cela ne pouvait pas… Non ce n'était pas possible… Il ne fallait pas…

Enfin le sujet fut traité. On voyait quelques habitants de l'immeuble, le regard vide, la démarche de zombie, amorphes, muets. Ceux qui étaient morts ou inconscients avaient le visage crispé, tétanisé par la peur, le malheur et les enquêteurs parlaient de l'étrange froid qui régnait dans l'immeuble. A part cela, aucune porte n'avait été fracturée et les médecins et les médecins légistes n'avaient trouvé aucune explication à ce qui s'était passé. Et personne n'avait été épargné aussi les enquêteurs n'avaient pour le moment aucune piste.

Harry lui savait. Des détraqueurs. Voldemort avait lâché des détraqueurs dans un immeuble moldu ! Et le résultat c'était une cinquantaine de personnes ayant perdu leur âme et parfois la vie. C'était horrible !

Harry remonta précipitamment dans sa chambre sans se soucier des regards inquisiteurs de son oncle et sa tante. Il claqua la porte, balaya d'un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, regarda se briser en mille morceaux un verre qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, bourra son lit de coups de poings tout en essayant d'étouffer ses cris et ses sanglots de rage.

Finalement, épuisé, il se fraya un chemin à travers les débris jusqu'à son bureau. Il ramassa le carNet et une plume qui n'avait pas trop souffert et retourna s'installer sur son lit.

_ Eridan ?_

_ Oui._

_ Je viens de voir les informations moldues à la télé. Il s'est passé une chose affreuse dans un immeuble de Londres…_

_ C'était une attaque de détraqueurs. Ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette._

_ Comment se fait-il que le ministère de la magie n'ait rien fait pour camoufler cela ?_

_ Ils étaient trop occupés. Trois trolls ont attaqué le ministère. Ils étaient certainement envoyés par Voldemort pour les détourner des moldus. Il n'y a pas eu de victimes mais de nombreux dégâts. Et la pauvre Bones a dû mal à calmer ses troupes. Enfin, elle est toujours plus efficace que Fudge. Je viens d'avoir Hermione, l'atmosphère du QG l'inquiétait alors elle m'a demandé si j'avais des nouvelles. Ron est très inquiet pour son père qui était au ministère. Mais d'après les dernières nouvelles il va bien._

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait cassé sa plume en deux à force de la triturer d'énervement et d'inquiétude.

Minuit sonna à l'horloge du salon. Harry sortit la tête de ses coussins. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était majeur. Harry hésita quelques secondes. Normalement, il devait attendre le lendemain matin que des membres de l'Ordre viennent le chercher. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Harry se décida rapidement. D'un coup de baguette magique, il pouvait utiliser la magie maintenant qu'il était majeur, il rangea et réduisit la totalité de ses affaires. Il écrivit un rapide mot aux Dursley pour leur dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il déposa le mot sur la table de la cuisine puis sortit silencieusement de la maison.

Il faisait nuit. La lune dans son premier quartier éclairait paresseusement la rue. Harry resta un moment immobile, appréciant la fraîcheur de la nuit, la légère brise qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il hésita encore. Devait-il appeler le magicobus ? Harry finit par décider que ce n'était pas prudent et il se dirigea tranquillement vers le premier arrêt de bus.

Il passa deux heures dans les transports moldus bus et métro et à marcher avant de se retrouver devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Devait-il frapper au risque de réveiller tout le monde ? Il n'était pas censé être là… Finalement Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans même un grincement. Harry la referma en espérant que personne n'allait se jeter sur lui, la baguette sortie. Harry avança dans la maison, éclairé par sa seule baguette. Il avait prévu de s'installer dans la cuisine en attendant que les autres se réveillent mais il aperçut de la lumière dans le salon. Il s'approcha et poussa la porte.

Harry entra. Rogue était assis dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, éteinte, et lisait un livre, manifestement traitant des potions de soins pour blessures de magie noire. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir le déranger. Connaissant l'amabilité et la sympathie que lui portait son professeur de potions, il se demandait si ce n'était pas du suicide. Mais en voulant faire demi-tour, il marcha sur une lame de parquet branlante qui émit un fort grincement dans le silence de la pièce. Sans même lever les yeux de son grimoire, Rogue lui indiqua les escaliers de la main. Harry s'y dirigea, étonné de n'entendre aucune remarque acerbe de la part de son professeur.

Au milieu des escaliers se trouvait Eridan. Elle l'attendait.


	21. la dernière des Black

_merci à tous mes reviewers. désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews pour l'instant car je poste juste un chapitre avant de partir en vacances. _

_bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 21 : La dernière des Black.

Eridan lui fit signe de la suivre. Harry la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient un grand nombre de cartons débordant de choses en tout genre.

J'ai trouvé tout ça dans le grenier. C'était les affaires de mon père… Elles ont été apportées là quand il a été emprisonné. C'est étonnant que mes grands-parents les aient gardées. A ce que j'en sais, j'aurai parié qu'ils les auraient jetées…

Oui, c'est bizarre. Tu as pu faire connaissance avec ta grand-mère ? Je n'ai pas vu son portrait.

Eridan grimaça.

Elle m'a paru une femme ignoble. J'ai fait un concours de sarcasmes avec elle, la perdante devait disparaître de la maison. C'était Séverus Rogue qui comptait les points.

Je suppose que tu as gagné…

Eridan hocha la tête.

Je ne te savais pas aussi sarcastique…

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'être avec toi… Et le professeur Rogue m'a donné des cours express…

Harry jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à la jeune fille. Parfois, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle se moquait de lui. Probable que c'était un peu de deux.

En parlant de Rogue, j'aurai crû qu'il serait en colère et qu'il me reprocherait mon inconscience d'être parti sans protection alors que Voldemort me cherche…

Il le fera demain matin. Ou plutôt il laissera ça à Rémus.

Harry grimaça. Cela allait être sa fête !

Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour les mettre de bonne humeur ?

Eridan haussa les épaules alors qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans le fouillis des cartons. Elle finit par en tirer un paquet ficelé de rouge et or.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Harry saisit le paquet un peu embarrassé.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait de gâteau mais je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine et avec mes mains… Et Rémus et Séverus ne me laissent pas faire la moindre tâche, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une gamine gâtée…

Ça doit te changer alors, dit Harry qui peinait à ouvrir le paquet sous les regards amusés d'Eridan.

Harry finit par réussir à retirer toutes les ficelles. Il découvrit d'abord une boite, une sorte d'écrin qu'il ouvrit. Il contenait une sorte de médaillon octogonal en or blanc. Le médaillon était très simple bien qu'orné de runes gravées directement dans le métal. Curieux, Harry l'ouvrit révélant une étrange surface qui ressemblait un peu à celle d'une pensine. Harry releva des yeux interrogatifs vers la jeune fille.

Quand tu regarderas dedans, tu pourras voir n'importe quelle personne de tes souvenirs. C'est un médaillon à souvenirs.

Harry essaya. Il pensa d'abord à Eridan et aperçut la jeune fille qui lui souriait doucement dans le médaillon. Puis il pensa à ses parents. L'image se troubla et ses parents apparurent, lui faisant signe de la main. Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il s'efforça de ne pas laisser couler des larmes.

Merci. Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue.

Harry s'extirpa des images que lui montrait le médaillon et il fit passer la chaîne à son cou.

Et si nous allions préparer quelque chose à manger pour que ça ressemble davantage à un jour de fête, proposa Harry pour changer l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Tu sais cuisiner ?

Harry hocha la tête.

A cette heure-là ? s'étonna Eridan.

Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?

Presque quatre heures du matin.

Et bien, disons qu'on va faire un super petit déjeuner d'anniversaire ! Et qui sait, comme ça on arrivera peut-être à éviter que Rogue et Rémus ne me tuent !

Eridan laissa échapper un petit rire et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine qui avait changé du tout au tout. Pourtant, aucun meuble n'avait été remplacé. Mais il y avait plus de lumière : la totalité de l'un des murs avaient été remplacée par une façade vitrée, les serpents sculptés qui ornaient les meubles en bois noir avaient une forte tendance à faire des clins d'œil de leurs yeux en éclat de miroir et sur l'un des plans de travail se trouvait… une machine à expresso électrique !

Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais fonctionner cette machine ? demanda Harry. Je croyais que la magie rendait inopérantes les machines électriques…

Elle fonctionne à l'énergie magique. Ce n'était pas très difficile à modifier, je me suis inspirée des machines volantes de mon père…

Des machines volantes ?

Oui, tu sais qu'il avait une moto volante, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Et bien, avant de réussir à faire voler une moto, il s'est entraîné sur de nombreuses machines et ainsi, il a fait des recherches sur les moyens de mêler magie et machine moldue.

Sur quel genre de machine a-t-il travaillé ?

Et bien j'ai trouvé les plans d'un mixer volant et d'un vélo. Pour le reste, les plans représentaient des machines tellement hybrides que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre quelles étaient leurs fonctions originelles !

Et pourquoi une machine à expresso ?

J'adore le café à la française ou à l'italienne. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je sache faire en cuisine !

Harry se mit au fourneau. Il prenait plaisir à cuisiner en utilisant la magie. Le garde-manger était très bien pourvu et Harry pouvait se laisser aller à sa créativité culinaire sous les regards souriants d'Eridan.

Alors tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ici ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr que non ! Entre les souvenirs de Rémus et de Séverus, les fouilles des cartons de mon père, la décoration de la maison… et nos rendez-vous à travers les carnets, je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer !

Harry nota qu'elle avait, pour la seconde fois, utilisé le prénom de leur professeur de potion. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils se soient encore rapprochés mais cela lui faisait étrange qu'une adolescente appelle leur terrible professeur par son prénom, surtout qu'il était persuadé qu'elle devait faire de même en sa présence. Harry se demanda, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui se passeraient s'il appelait son professeur par son prénom. Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête quand il se rappela ce qui l'attendait quand il serait une heure décente.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Rémus en colère suivi d'un professeur Rogue qui paraissait ravi de la tournure des événements au vu du petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait.

Harry faillit lâcher la poêle mais réussit tout de même à retrouver son calme et rattraper le vingt-quatrième pancakes de la matinée.

Harry ! s'écria Rémus. Es-tu devenu fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être capturé par des mangemorts sans que personne ne soit au courant ! Tu es devenu inconscient ou quoi ! Tu veux nous faire mourir d'inquié…

Tu veux une part de gâteau ? demanda Eridan qui sirotait une tasse de café bien serré.

Du gâteau ? répéta Rémus dont les sens de loup-garou devaient commencer à s'affoler à cause des effluves de café, de gâteaux, de pancakes…

Au chocolat, précisa Eridan.

Ah si c'est du gâteau au chocolat…

Et Rémus s'assit devant la grosse part de gâteau au chocolat que venait de lui couper Eridan sans plus se soucier des reproches qu'il avait à faire à Harry. Rogue renifla de mépris mais s'assit lui aussi et prit la tasse de café que lui tendait Eridan. Harry déposa sur la table la montagne de pancakes et une bouteille de sirop d'érable et s'assit à son tour.

Moi j'étais au courant, dit soudain Eridan.

Pardon ? demanda Rémus en faisant passer une énorme bouchée de gâteau avec une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Je disais que j'étais au courant que Harry venait ici…

Ah bon ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, occupé à goûter de manière précautionneuse un morceau de pancake généreusement recouvert de sirop d'érable.

C'était facile à deviner d'après ce que tu écrivais…

Harry jeta un regard étonné vers Rémus et Rogue. Manifestement, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux et ils ne paraissaient pas y trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire.

Cela n'empêche pas que tu aurais pu te faire attaquer par des mangemorts, reprit Rémus entre deux bouchées.

Ils étaient occupés ailleurs, répondit Eridan.

Où ? demandèrent les trois autres d'une même voix, ce que voyant Rogue il se retourna vers ses pancakes.

Ils étaient occupés à subir la punition de Voldemort après ce qui s'était passé dans le Londres moldu.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry, le seul qui n'avait pas la bouche pleine. Il me semble que l'attaque de l'immeuble était une réussite…

Ils se sont trompés d'immeuble. Juste à côté de l'immeuble que les détraqueurs ont attaqué, il y a un très grand hôtel dans lequel se tenait une conférence internationale à laquelle participaient des chefs d'état moldu de plusieurs pays. Voldemort voulait frapper un grand coup et au lieu de ça, il est responsable de la mort étrange de moldus comme les autres…

Tu savais qu'il y avait une conférence internationale juste à côté de l'immeuble attaqué ? s'étonna Harry.

C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient choisi cet immeuble particulier pour leur première attaque. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas très judicieux…

Il n'y a pas de raison non plus pour qu'ils aient attaqué la famille Perks ! rappela Harry.

Leur père, alors que d'ascendance moldue, était le plus haut responsable du département des mystères…

Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas… Je devrais peut-être m'intéresser à la politique sorcière de temps en temps…

Tant qu'Hermione le fait pour toi !

Eridan affichait un petit sourire narquois qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que le professeur Rogue affichait lui aussi, mais dans son cas presque en permanence, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Harry.

Tout de même Harry, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu ne risquais rien et tu as failli nous faire mourir d'inquiétude ! continua Rémus.

Je suis désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup, j'ai juste pensé que les transports moldus étaient préférables…

Rogue grogna quelque chose comme : comme si cela arrivait qu'il réfléchisse, comme son satané père… mais Eridan fit glisser vers lui un énième pancake et Rogue reprit son activité de mastication au lieu de grognements sarcastiques.

Mais il n'y aurait pas dû avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller la maison de mon oncle et ma tante ? s'étonna soudainement Harry.

Tout le monde sauf Séverus était occupé avec ce qui venait de se passer chez les moldus, expliqua Rémus en entamant sa troisième part de gâteau au chocolat sous les regards vaguement dégoûté de Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien.

Peut-être devrions-nous aller installer ta chambre, proposa Eridan.

Rémus et Rogue levèrent les yeux de leur copieux petit déjeuner pour leur jeter le même regard interrogatif.

Harry a passé la nuit à cuisiner, expliqua simplement Eridan.

Rémus et Rogue replongèrent dans leurs assiettes et Harry et Eridan sortirent de la cuisine.

En passant dans le salon, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il put facilement remarquer les modifications. Tout d'abord, les noms qui avaient été effacés avaient retrouvé leur place sur l'arbre et même si les autres noms n'avaient pas disparu, ils étaient beaucoup moins visibles que les nouveaux. Harry put ainsi repérer la famille Weasley dans un coin, Alphard Black, Androméda Black et sa famille, mais aussi Narcissa et son fils alors que le nom de son mari apparaissait à peine. Harry suivit surtout des yeux la branche principale, presque effacée jusqu'au nom lumineux de Sirius. Un trait le reliait à Circé Jedusor et d'eux partait un autre trait au bout duquel se trouvait le prénom d'Eridan.

J'ai quelque peu compléter et modifier l'arbre, dit la jeune fille.

Tu as bien fait, il est beaucoup mieux ainsi !

Oui. Il faudra que je demande à Narcissa qu'elle me raconte l'histoire de la famille Black…

Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Black d'abord. En voilà une autre qui était étonnante. Elle avait manifestement épousé un homme qu'elle détestait, elle avait cherché à protéger son fils et les autres enfants de l'armée de Voldemort. Et ensuite, elle avait dû vivre dans la crainte que Voldemort ou son mari ne finisse par tuer son fils tout en désespérant que son fils se comporte comme son père. Sa vie n'avait, de toute évidence, pas été facile. Mais Harry n'était pas certain de connaître des gens dont la vie avait été facile…

Eridan accompagna Harry jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle lui avait préparée. Une chambre toute simple, aux murs blancs et qui paraissaient nettement moins sombre et hantée que le reste de la maison, qui le paraissait déjà moins depuis qu'Eridan y vivait. Sur l'une des étagères, Harry remarqua une chaîne stéréo. Décidément, Eridan aimait mêler les objets moldus et la magie !

J'imagine la tête que feraient tes grands-parents s'ils voyaient des machines moldues dans leur maison ! s'exclama Harry. Ils en feraient probablement un infarctus !

Ras-le-bol des grands-parents ! s'exclama Eridan.

Ça, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois gâtée, question grands-parents !

Je suppose que ma grand-mère maternelle était plus sympathique, enfin je l'espère… Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu à connaître ceux-là… Enfin, même si je ne les rencontrerai jamais, je pense pouvoir dire que mes parents, eux, étaient des gens biens…

Harry et Eridan restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

Bon, je vais te laisser t'installer, il faut que j'aille me doucher, finit par dire Eridan. Ah, au fait, si jamais tu as quelques problèmes avec ta douche, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'essaie d'installer le chauffage central mais il y a encore des interférences avec la magie…

Harry la regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Triple rupture d'anévrisme, madame Black, pensa-t-il.

Harry rendit leur taille normale à ses affaires et les rangea soigneusement. Il hésita devant la cage d'Hedwige, se demandant si Eridan avait installé une volière. Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande… Harry décida lui aussi de prendre une douche. Manifestement, les installations mixtes d'Eridan fonctionnaient plutôt bien car il ne manqua pas d'eau chaude.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, Harry se sentait bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme pour Poudlard, car s'il adorait le château et le considérait comme sa seconde maison, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu de première maison ! Mais dorénavant, il savait qu'il pouvait considérer la maison des Black comme sa maison. La maison d'Eridan se reprit-il mentalement, la dernière des Black.

Harry finit par sortir de sa chambre pour retrouver Eridan, Hedwige sur l'épaule. Il la trouva dans le salon, en train d'installer de petites ampoules électriques reliées par des barres métalliques.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

J'ai installé l'électricité, ou plutôt j'ai réussi à faire fonctionner des ampoules électriques avec de l'énergie magique. Cela n'a pas été sans mal, j'ai même failli électrocuter Séverus, une chance qu'il ne soit pas rancunier…

Avec toi seulement !

Eridan sourit.

J'essaie de moderniser un peu cette maison. J'en ai marre de vivre comme au Moyen Age, ça a son charme bien sûr mais je trouve la modernité plus confortable…

Et comme ça, au cas où le portrait de ta grand-mère maternelle déciderait de réapparaître, elle fera directement une crise cardiaque !

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un rire.

Dis-moi, y a-t-il une volière ici ? finit par demander Harry.

Oui, j'en ai installé une. Je finis ça et je t'y emmène !

Harry observa la jeune fille fixer magiquement les ampoules puis s'émerveilla quand elles s'éclairèrent. Il y avait véritablement quelque chose de fascinant dans ce mélange de magie et d'appareils moldus !

Harry fronça soudain les sourcils :

Ce n'est pas sensé être interdit de modifier magiquement des objets moldus ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La loi a quelque peu changé depuis le changement de ministre. Ce n'est plus interdit si ces objets magiquement modifiés ne sont utilisés que par des sorciers et à des fins strictement pacifiques et légales.

Rassuré, Harry emboîta le pas à la jeune fille. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle l'entraînait, d'une part car il n'avait jamais vraiment exploré la maison, d'autre part car Harry était prêt à parier que certaines des modifications apportées par Eridan étaient bien plus conséquentes que de la décoration !

Ils finirent par aboutir dans une pièce octogonale dont les murs et le plafond étaient en Plexiglas transparent et qui possédaient plusieurs ouvertures vers le plafond. Le sol était recouvert de paille et des murs et du sol jaillissaient de véritables branches d'arbres feuillues qui servaient de perchoirs. Trois oiseaux s'y trouvaient. Deux chouettes et… un faucon. Harry, bien que peu connaisseur en ornithologie, aurait parié que c'était le même faucon qui lui avait apporté la photo à Noël.

C'était toi ! s'exclama-t-il. La photo représentant Pettigrow et Voldemort ?

Eridan hocha la tête.

Tu semblais tellement vouloir le réhabiliter, je me suis dit que cette photo pourrait t'être utile…

Elle l'a été mais je dois avouer qu'au début j'ai été trop choqué pour comprendre à quoi elle pourrait servir. Heureusement qu'Hermione a tout de suite compris son utilité…

Je pensais bien qu'elle au moins trouverait un moyen de l'utiliser…

Harry et Eridan restèrent quelques instants silencieux alors qu'Edwige rejoignait les autres chouettes sur les branchages.

Comment te l'es-tu procurée ? finit par demander Harry.

Je suis allée la faire pendant les vacances…

Comment ça !

J'ai profité d'un moment où j'étais seule pour me transporter discrètement dans l'un des manoirs de Voldemort. J'ai attendu que lui et Pettigrow soient assez près et j'ai pris la photo.

C'était très dangereux ! Il aurait pu s'apercevoir de ta présence !

Il y a peu de chance, à cette époque il pensait que j'étais morte depuis plusieurs années.

Mais comment savais-tu où il était ?

J'ai vécu avec lui pendant de nombreuses années, Harry ! Je connais tous ses manoirs ! Et comme c'est moi qui aie la clé de tous sauf deux… Ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver où il était !

Donc tu sais où Voldemort se cache…

Il n'est pas question que je le dise à quiconque ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je connais ces manoirs, leurs pièges... et mon sang me permet d'y entrer sans être automatiquement désintégrée…

Comment ça ?

Pour éviter que des aurors puissent trouver ses caches, Voldemort a fait une protection de sang. Toutes les personnes qui sont autorisées à y entrer ont dû donner de leur sang… Tu remarqueras que la plupart des sortilèges de magie noire nécessitent du sang humain…

Je suppose qu'il a dû annuler ta possibilité d'entrer maintenant…

C'est impossible ! C'est irrémédiable… C'est pour cela que Voldemort tient tant à éliminer les traîtres.

Dans ce cas, Rogue sait où le trouver !

Non car Voldemort a changé toutes ses caches après la nuit d'Halloween et le professeur Rogue n'a pas revu Voldemort depuis…

Harry hocha la tête. Il était tout de même très intéressant de savoir qu'on pouvait trouver Voldemort. Par contre, Harry n'aimait pas que seule Eridan le puisse !

Les jours s'écoulaient calmement square Grimmaurd. Il était plutôt rare que Rémus et Rogue soient là tous les deux en même temps et quand c'était Rogue qui était chargé de faire la baby-sitter, il cherchait le plus souvent à éviter Harry ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'adolescent. Ils ne se voyaient qu'au repas, qu'il préparait généralement bien que Rogue se soit révélé être un bon cuisinier. Sans doute que les potions et la cuisine devaient avoir des points communs !

Harry et Eridan passaient les journée à éplucher les journaux sorciers et moldus, à communiquer avec Ron et Hermione, à arranger la maison et trier les affaires de Sirius en discutant de sujets très variés et à écouter les souvenirs de Rémus. Souvent, ils se retrouvaient la nuit, ne pouvant dormir, et ils avaient ainsi terminé le journal des maraudeurs. Ils avaient lu toutes les lettres de Sirius qu'il avait écrites l'année qu'il avait passée coincé square Grimmaurd. Des lettres qui racontaient la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, la trahison de Peter, les douze années d'emprisonnement, l'année passée dans la maison des Black… Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des souvenirs heureux mais Eridan et Harry étaient plus sensibles à ceux tristes et mélancoliques. Peut-être parce que leur vie était, par bien des côtés, triste et mélancolique. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, à se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là et surtout comment s'en sortir. Comment éviter de nouveaux morts, de nouvelles souffrances, et comment oublier… Comment oublier les malheurs des autres et les leurs !

Harry et Eridan avaient conclu un accord. A tour de rôle, ils racontaient un de leurs pires souvenirs, afin de se libérer, de se pardonner et d'oublier. Une sorte de thérapie en fait. Bien sûr, en ce qui concernait Harry, il avait déjà raconté bon nombre d'entre eux à Eridan, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était le jeu ! Et Harry était toujours curieux de ce qui avait trait à son amie.

Cette nuit là, c'était au tour d'Eridan. Harry regardait la jeune fille penchée à la fenêtre. Il était assis sur son lit, dos au mur. Il savait que ce qu'allait raconter Eridan était horrible. C'était toujours horrible. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'elle avait vécu auprès de Voldemort ? Bien sûr, il y avait aussi de meilleurs souvenirs, ceux qui avaient trait à l'amitié et la solidarité entre les cinq enfants… Harry commençait à comprendre les liens qui unissaient Eridan et Malfoy et en les comprenant, il n'en était plus jaloux…

Harry attendait que la jeune fille se décide. Manifestement, ce souvenir-là avait du mal à passer. Mais Harry avait du mal à imaginer qu'il put être pire que le dernier qu'Eridan avait raconté. Le souvenir de la fois où les cinq enfants avaient essayé de priver définitivement Voldemort de ses pouvoirs. Et quand Lucius Malfoy les avait surpris… Et la punition de Voldemort, à coup de doloris et d'autres sorts… Et quand il les avait attachés à des poteaux dans une sorte d'arène et qu'il avait lâché sur eux des _déchiqueteurs_, ces monstres bleus que Harry avait vu quand Malfoy avait dû affronter les épouvantards, au début de l'année… Et quand il avait brisé les poignets d'Eridan à la magie noire alors qu'elle était à peine consciente. A peine mais encore trop pour ne pas voir ce qui était arrivé aux autres, pour ne pas être anéanti par la douleur, pour ne pas comprendre ce que signifiait avoir les poignets brisés…

Eridan finit par se mettre à parler de cette voix douce mais rendue plus rauque par l'émotion et la culpabilité :

Je devais avoir six ans ce jour là. J'avais encore une fois crié à Voldemort que je le détestais, que je ne ferais rien de ce qu'il voulait et surtout pas tuer. Et encore une fois, il m'avait puni… J'étais affalée sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui à peine et je pouvais l'entendre parler avec ses mangemorts. Il racontait ses plus belles victoires, ses plus beaux assassinats ! Il s'amusait à dire que tous les gens qu'il avait tué étaient des faibles et des lâches, qu'ils n'étaient rien, des petites choses insignifiantes et méprisables. J'ai commencé à sentir la haine grandir en moi et prendre la place de la douleur. Une haine folle qui me brûlait et me faisait bien davantage souffrir que ses doloris. Et il a commencé à parler de ma mère…

Eridan fit une pause. Bien qu'elle était de dos, Harry savait qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et serré les poings. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration et elle reprit :

A ce moment, la haine m'a submergée. Je me suis redressée sur mes bras et j'ai jeté sur eux un regard de pure haine. Ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte… Et c'est à ce moment-là que deux d'entre eux ont éclaté de rire… Je me suis tournée vers eux… Et ils ont implosé. Je les ai fait imploser !

Harry ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Le pire, c'était le rire de Voldemort. Il était ravi ! Ravi parce que j'avais tué… Ravi parce que malgré tout ce que je faisais, je ne pouvais pas éviter d'être ce qu'il voulait que je sois…

Eridan se retourna vers Harry, avec cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux qui signifiait que la jeune fille attendait son jugement.

Harry tendit la main vers la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence le plus complet, Harry savait qu'ils partageaient bien plus que des paroles mais aussi des souvenirs, des impressions, des peurs et du réconfort. Dans ces moments là, il avait souvent l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et que rien d'autre en dehors d'eux n'existait… Mais la réalité finissait toujours par les rattraper par les ululements d'un hibou, l'appel de Rémus ou de Rogue, l'une des machines moldues qui se détraquaient, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement.

Ce matin là, quand ils descendirent, Harry et Eridan aperçurent Rémus et Rogue. C'était étonnant, ils n'étaient tous les deux présents que très rarement. Et la tête qu'ils faisaient était plutôt inquiétante. Pas qu'ils aient l'air particulièrement catastrophé ou énervé mais… Disons que Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que leur tête affichait.

Ils se tournèrent vers eux d'un même mouvement, affichant le même air coupable. Avant que Harry ait pu poser la moindre question, Rémus tendit une lettre à Eridan. A voir le regard que jetait le dernier maraudeur à Harry, la lettre le concernait lui aussi.

Harry observa Eridan pendant qu'elle lisait. Il vit ses yeux devenir bleus mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître d'autre. Elle finit par tendre la lettre à Harry et prit la tasse de café que lui tendait le professeur Rogue.

Harry saisit la lettre avec une certaine anxiété. Il reconnut l'aspect officiel des lettres du ministère. Il posa directement les yeux sur la signature : Amélia Susan Bones, ministre de la magie. Un peu interloqué, Harry commença sa lecture. La lettre annonçait que le ministère souhaitait réparer une erreur vieille de seize ans. Sirius Black devait être réhabilité et recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume. Il était donc demandé à ses héritiers, sa fille Eridan Black et son filleul Harry Potter de venir assister à la cérémonie qui avait lieu l'après-midi même.

Harry se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise. Il aurait dû être content, c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Mais le verbe devoir montrait bien tout le problème. Harry n'était pas certain d'être satisfait. Certes, il était temps que son parrain soit réhabilité mais l'Ordre de Merlin ! Bien sûr que Sirius le méritait mais Harry avait tendance à penser que, là où il était, Sirius n'en avait rien à faire des honneurs posthumes ! En même temps, il ne pouvait pas reprocher au ministère d'avoir tardé, ce n'était plus le même ministre ! D'ailleurs, Harry aurait mis sa main au feu que si Fudge était resté ministre, jamais Sirius n'aurait pu être réhabilité… Un mot de la lettre lui revint à l'esprit.

Il y a inscrit Eridan Black ! s'exclama-t-il. Cela veut dire que tu es reconnue comme sa fille !

C'est exact, répondit Rémus. L'officialisation doit se faire cette après-midi en même temps… C'est une idée de Dumbledore…

C'est une bonne idée, mais j'aurai préféré que le professeur Dumbledore me prévienne. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer les surprises… Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda la jeune fille aux deux hommes.

Non, répondit le professeur. Nous te l'aurions dit sinon…

Eridan hocha la tête.

Il y a aussi écrit que nous sommes les héritiers de Sirius, ajouta Harry. Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas retrouvé le testament de Sirius.

C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait, répondit Rémus d'un air triste. Sirius parlait de Circé et de l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son testament. Il me l'a avoué quand je suis venu à Poudlard. Afin qu'Eridan puisse hériter sans problème, nous avons détruit le testament. Et en tant que filleul, d'autant plus que nous avons fait en sorte qu'il soit considéré que Sirius avait tenté de subvenir à tes besoins dans la mesure de ses possibilités, tu es aussi considéré comme son héritier.

Le silence s'installa. Harry comprit que les deux hommes attendaient quelque chose. Eridan échangea un regard avec Harry. Il hocha la tête.

Bien, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer pour cette après-midi, je suppose qu'il serait préférable que nous fassions bonne impression.

Harry se leva derrière elle.

Rémus et le professeur Rogue les avaient accompagnés au ministère. Ils se rendirent dans une salle bien différente de celle où avait eu lieu son procès. Cette salle était bien plus éclairée et plus accueillante. En son centre, se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle se tenait la ministre de la magie, divers officiels dont le père de Ron, et le professeur Dumbledore. Autour, dans les gradins, Harry aperçut, entre autres personnes, Malfoy et sa mère, Tonks et une femme qui avait un air de ressemblance à la fois avec la mère de Malfoy et avec Sirius. Harry se demanda ce que ces personnes faisaient là mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car Eridan et lui furent appelés. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et commença une longue cérémonie dans laquelle le ministère s'excusait de son erreur envers Sirius Black et réhabilitait sa mémoire. Il fut expliqué que les journalistes, que remarqua Harry dans les gradins, publieraient le lendemain un article relatant la réhabilitation officielle et officialiserait l'histoire que Harry et ses amis avaient fait passer dans le Chicaneur. D'autre part les textes officiels signaleraient l'erreur du ministère et préciseraient la vérité. Ensuite, la cérémonie passa à la reconnaissance d'Eridan comme la fille de Sirius Black. Manifestement, la grande majorité des choses nécessaires avaient été faite mais il en restait une, et c'était pour cela que la mère de Malfoy et celle de Tonks, Harry avait appris que la femme qui accompagnait la jeune auror était Androméda Black, la troisième cousine de Sirius, étaient présentes.

Madame Androméda Black Tonks et madame Narcissa Black Tonks, en tant que derniers membres de la famille Black, reconnaissez-vous cette jeune fille comme la fille de votre cousin, feu Sirius Black.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête.

Parfait, à partir de ce jour, vous êtes reconnue comme la fille de Sirius Black, vous pouvez porter son nom et prétendre à tout ce que cela implique. Cependant, mademoiselle Eridan Black étant mineure, il s'agit de lui désigner un ou plusieurs tuteurs pour subvenir à ses besoins et administrer ses biens. La loi désignerait normalement ses plus proches parents mais au vu des conditions actuelles, nous avons pris en compte la requête de messieurs Severus Rogue et Rémus Lupin d'être les tuteurs de mademoiselle Black. En tant que ses plus proches parentes par le sang, cela vous convient-il ? demanda madame Bones aux deux cousines de Sirius.

Androméda hocha simplement la tête.

Si c'est ce qu'Eridan souhaite, dit Narcissa, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer.

Eridan assura que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait en envoyant un sourire à Narcissa Black Malfoy. Harry remarqua que la femme n'avait plus cet air pincé et le nez froncé qu'il lui avait vu lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Manifestement, c'était la présence de son mari qui provoquait ces réactions chez elle !

Ensuite vint la cérémonie de la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Harry et Eridan reçurent la médaille pour Sirius. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Sirius avait été réhabilité, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais en même temps ces cérémonies donnaient à sa mort une allure officielle, un caractère définitif. Il ne pouvait plus nier sa mort maintenant. Harry s'aperçut qu'une part de lui avait encore espéré qu'il pourrait revoir son parrain. Mais dorénavant, même cette part s'était tût et Harry s'efforça de ne pas laisser voir sa tristesse. Il s'accrocha au léger sourire que lui destinait Eridan et essaya d'éviter de penser.

Alors qu'un toast était porté en l'honneur de Sirius, un homme s'approcha d'Eridan et de Harry. Il se présenta comme Richard Parwick, avocat magique, et leur expliqua que le ministère ne pouvait pas s'en sortir simplement en reconnaissant la monumentale erreur qu'il avait faite. Mais ils pouvaient demander de l'argent en réparation… L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le regard que lui lançait Eridan et Harry lui conseilla de ne plus jamais les approcher. L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa alors qu'Eridan entraînait Harry vers les Malfoy. Eridan salua la mère et le fils, Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête vers Drago et d'une poignée de main vers sa mère.

Je suis contente de vous voir, madame Malfoy, dit Eridan.

Appelle-moi Narcissa. De plus je redeviendrais bientôt madame Black. J'ai demandé le divorce.

Harry se demanda si Drago allait garder le nom de son père mais il préféra éviter de poser la question.

Je suis contente de te savoir en vie Eridan, j'ai vraiment crû qu'il t'avait tuée, continua la mère de Drago.

Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas réussi. Vous êtes parvenue à empêcher votre mari de s'approcher de chez vous ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous avons des ressources qu'il ne connaît pas. En tout cas, je suis contente que le professeur Rogue et monsieur Lupin te conviennent comme tuteurs mais tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison tant que tu veux…

Eridan hocha la tête.

J'ai été ravie de te revoir, et de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter, maintenant je crois que je vais essayer d'aller me réconcilier avec ma sœur et rencontrer mon autre nièce…

Harry et Eridan les regardèrent partir, elle et Drago, vers la famille Tonks. Finalement, Eridan se retrouvait avec une famille, une de sang et une par choix qui se rajoutait à celle que s'était créé Harry. Ils n'étaient plus tous deux de pauvres orphelins seuls au monde et, en réalité, ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils avaient toujours pu compter sur une part de leur famille qui, de manière directe ou indirecte, visible ou cachée, veillait sur eux.

L'atmosphère était détendue. Harry et Eridan avaient été présentés à la mère de Tonks, ravie de rencontrer le filleul de son cousin préféré, dont lui avait beaucoup parlé sa fille, et la fille dudit cousin. C'était de toute évidence une femme très sympathique et qui n'avait pas tardé à pardonner à sa sœur dès qu'elle avait su toute l'histoire.

Harry avait commencé à entamer une conversation civilisée avec Malfoy quand les premiers cris se firent entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte. Un homme en jaillit et cria, paniqué :

Les mangemorts attaquent !

Aussitôt, des dizaines d'aurors apparurent pour protéger la ministre et les différents officiels. Harry vit Tonks se charger de sa mère, de sa tante et de son cousin alors que le professeur Rogue, les entraînaient, Eridan et lui, vers un coin de la pièce.

Les premiers mangemorts apparurent, la capuche noire couvrant leur visage. Mais Harry savait parfaitement qui était à leur tête. Il la reconnaissait à son rire effrayant. Bellatrix ! Une petite voix cynique chuchota à Harry que cela devait faire longtemps que les trois sœurs Black n'avaient pas été réunies mais il fut coupé par le professeur Rogue qui leur mit dans les mains un plateau de petits fours. Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril et avant qu'il ne comprit vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il atterrit dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd aux côtés d'Eridan, un plateau de petits fours dans les mains.

Harry mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits, et pour poser le plateau sur la table, puis la colère le saisit.

Il fallait même qu'il gâche cet instant ! hurla-t-il.

C'est une provocation, répondit Eridan d'une voix lasse.

Et bien à force de me chercher, il va finir par me trouver ! Je veux aller me battre !

Eridan ne répondit rien. Harry finit par se sentir un peu stupide à s'énerver ainsi devant la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, honteux. Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans rien faire alors qu'il attaque des gens, des gens que je connais, que j'aime ! Je ne veux plus voir le nom de nouvelles victimes dans la Gazette. Je n'en peux plus de ne rien faire !

On ne peut rien faire ! Rémus et Séverus ne nous laisserons pas aller nous battre…

Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment, ils sont occupés par les mangemorts mais je serais prêt à parier que Voldemort n'est pas au ministère.

Probablement pas. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Tu sais où il se cache…

Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pourrais pas entrer, il y a une protection de sang !

A la fin de ma quatrième année, lors de la soi-disant renaissance de Voldemort, il m'a pris du sang pour se reconstituer, ça ne suffirait pas ?

S'il a joint ton sang au sien, il a forcément dû changer la protection de sang de ses manoirs pour pouvoir y entrer… Oui, je suppose que cela pourrait fonctionner…

A moins qu'il ait changé de cache depuis qu'il sait que tu n'es pas morte. Et il a bien dû comprendre maintenant comment on s'était procuré la photo…

Non, il n'aura pas changé d'endroit. Il me connaît assez pour savoir que je n'aurai jamais révélé sa cache à personne afin de ne pas envoyer quelqu'un à la mort. Et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une provocation. Il nous attend !

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux.

Je n'aime pas me sentir manipulée ! s'exclama soudain Eridan.

Bienvenue au club ! Même si je sais que c'était pour mon bien et pour celui du monde magique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore m'a manipulé.

Eridan poussa un soupir.

Que faisons-nous ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille parut prendre une décision.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix. Il fera tout pour nous attirer à lui et je préfère qu'il n'ait pas le temps de tuer d'autres personnes.

Harry hocha la tête.

Nous devrions laisser un mot à Rémus et Séverus.

Eridan fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Elle hésita un instant puis inscrivit simplement : _Nous partons affronter Voldemort. Il nous attend. Prenez soin de vous. _

Elle signa, Harry l'imita. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour ! La jeune fille lui tendit la main.

Ne pense à rien et fait moi confiance.

Harry prit la main tendue et s'efforça de vider son esprit, comme pour un cours d'occlumencie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Mais sur une lande déserte où poussait une herbe sèche et jaunâtre. De temps en temps, quelques arbres tordus rompaient la monotonie du paysage. Un peu plus loin, se dressait un énorme manoir noir. En fait, le bâtiment ressemblait davantage à une forteresse du Moyen âge avec ses tours et ses créneaux. Nul bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas le plus petit pépiement d'oiseaux, pas le moindre souffle de vent, et Harry n'apercevait aucune trace d'être vivant en dehors des rares végétaux. Le paysage n'était pas exactement lugubre, pas avec ce soleil brûlant, mais l'atmosphère était pleine de désolation.

Harry finit par se tourner vers Eridan. Elle regardait le manoir en se mordant les lèvres. Elle finit par s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait et elle tenta un sourire. Elle sembla hésiter puis, avant qu'il ne put faire le moindre mouvement, elle l'embrassa. C'était un simple baiser mais qui sonnait comme un adieu. Harry tourna une dernière fois son visage vers le soleil brûlant puis sortit sa baguette. L'air décidé et exempt de toutes peurs, les deux adolescents fixèrent leurs regards sur le manoir.

Ne faisons pas attendre son altesse ! dit la jeune fille.

Et, main dans la main, ils se mirent en marche vers la forteresse d'un même pas.


	22. Jeux de massacre

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Bon anniversaire à Harry Potter, JK Rowling et à moi (faut jamais s'oublier) mais aussi à Anagrammes (avec deux jours de retard) et à Tusaisqui (avec un jour d'avance)!_

_Un fan, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes._

_Didinepotter, faire en sorte que harry et eridan sortent ensembles et qu'aucun des deux ne meurent. Voyons, la première demande entraîne la seconde (à moins de parler de nécrophilie ou de spiritphilie (j'aime bien inventer des mots)… dans le premier cas, il faudrait que harry et eridan puissent penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'ils ont un psychopathe à face de serpent à vaincre et dans le deuxième cas… il faudrait qu'ils parviennent à le vaincre sans mourir ! comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux répondre à ta question et ce chapitre…_

_Romain, de l'action dans ce chapitre ? oui, c'est plus que probable pour le plus grand malheur de harry et d'eridan qui ne demanderaient rien d'autre que de pouvoir se reposer, non ?_

_Lannes, merci par contre même si je n'ai pas vraiment lu le vrai tome 6, je sais qu'il ne ressemble en rien à ma fic (mais ça, je le savais avant même que le tome 6 sorte) j'espère pour autant que ma fic te plaira toujours._

_Zabou, tu espère que harry et eridan vont en mettre plein la gueule à son altesse ! et bien, eux aussi l'espèrent (et sans doute un bon paquet de lecteurs)._

_Mayoune, un chapitre mouvementé ? oui, il pourrait difficilement ne pas l'être. harry et eridan inconscients ? oui et non. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix et ils savent parfaitement que voldemort les attend, qu'il a tout fait pour les faire venir à lui… alors est-ce vraiment de l'inconscience ou une action certes désespérée mais réfléchie ? ça, c'est aux lecteurs d'en juger. _

_Atalante, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, elle est normalement corrigée maintenant, du moins sur certains sites. Je suis très flattée que ma fic soit ta fic préférée et j'espère qu'elle le restera._

_J'espère qu'aucun lectueur ne fait partie de la Société Protectrice des Personnages de Fictions car sinon, je suis mal ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 22 : Jeux de massacre.

Harry et Eridan avancèrent jusqu'à la forteresse. De près, elle paraissait encore plus imposante, tout en pierres noires. La porte, en fer forgé, lourde et massive, s'ouvrit devant eux sans qu'ils aient besoin de faire le moindre geste. Manifestement, Eridan avait raison, ils étaient attendus. Les deux adolescents entrèrent et la lourde porte se referma derrière eux dans un grand bruit sec. Harry ne sursauta même pas ; il s'y était attendu.

Le couloir dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était sombre mais ils parvenaient à peu près à voir où ils mettaient les pieds.

Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Harry.

A la salle du trône…

La salle du trône ?

C'est ainsi qu'on appelle la pièce où Voldemort réunit ses mangemorts. Il a toujours rêvé d'avoir le sang pur et d'être de famille noble alors…

Harry ne répondit pas et continua à marcher. Eridan semblait pouvoir se diriger les yeux fermés. Il était probable qu'elle connaissait le manoir par cœur.

Les couloirs et les pièces s'enchaînaient. Des pièces souvent vides, ou presque, les murs de pierres, à nu, glaçant un peu plus encore l'atmosphère de tombeau de la forteresse. Cependant, Harry était persuadé d'avoir vu des choses non identifiables bouger dans certaines pièces, sur les murs ou le sol pavé. Mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention ; d'une part car il n'était pas certain qu'il aimerait ce qu'il verrait, d'autre part car ils avaient autre chose à faire : se débarrasser d'un psychopathe ophidien !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire plein de cornues et d'alambics dans lesquels des liquides étranges bouillonnaient au-dessus de feux magiques. Partout des tubes, des tuyaux, des récipients étranges semblant davantage sortir d'un laboratoire de chimie que d'un de potions, à l'exception des chaudrons fumants bien entendu ! Harry se demanda un instant à quoi pouvaient bien servir ces potions mais là encore, il ne s'attarda pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à sa curiosité. Des escaliers faisaient suite au laboratoire. Harry et Eridan les montèrent et arrivèrent dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par la maussade lumière du jour qui passait à travers des meurtrières et par des torches qui ne dégageaient aucune chaleur mais une épaisse fumée qui piquait les yeux et le nez.

Nous arrivons dans la partie habitée de la forteresse, dit Eridan. Ça va me faire bizarre de passer devant ce qui fut ma chambre. Enfin si on peut parler de chambre…

La partie habitée n'était pas plus chaleureuse que la précédente. De lourdes tentures noires et rouge sang recouvraient les murs, des torches plantés dans les murs et des lustres couverts d'or supportant des bougies noires éclairaient faiblement les pièces et les couloirs, laissant les coins dans les ténèbres et des ombres tout envahir… Le sol, recouvert d'un plancher en bois acajou, craquait sous leurs pas et tous les meubles, certes rares, que pût apercevoir Harry, étaient lourds, imposants, en bois d'ébène mêlé d'ivoire.

Mais ils passèrent peu à travers les grandes salles, Eridan les entraînant rapidement à travers un dédale de couloirs, tous si semblables, si sombres, si effrayants. Dans l'un d'eux, des têtes de créatures magiques, accrochées en trophées, semblaient les suivre des yeux. Harry s'arrêta devant une tête de licorne, persuadé d'avoir vu des larmes perler aux coins des yeux d'ambre de la créature merveilleuse. Eridan, qui n'avait pas même ralenti sa course, revint sur ses pas et leva ses yeux vers la licorne.

Elle faisait partie de l'un des programmes d'expérimentations magiques de Voldemort, expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix terne. Heureusement pour elle, elle est morte avant que les modifications apparaissent… D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance… Avance sans regarder les têtes ! Certaines sont insupportables…

Harry observa le visage figé de son amie, comme pour y trouver une réponse aux multiples questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il finit par laisser tomber et préféra concentrer ses regards sur la jeune fille qui le précédait dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils marchaient dans le manoir et encore moins quels chemins ils avaient parcourus quand Eridan s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'ébène, cloutée et possédant un judas grillagé.

C'était ma chambre ici, finit par murmurer la jeune fille.

Harry avait perçu le tremblement dans la voix de son amie mais poussé par la curiosité, il tourna la poignée. A son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry avait pensé que les multiples verrous ou Eridan l'en empêcheraient, pourtant la porte s'était ouverte sur une grande pièce sombre, presque vide. Eridan fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Harry la suivit. Un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque pleine de livres de magie noire, une armoire remplie de robes de sorciers, une salle de bain dans une pièce adjacente… Le tout faiblement éclairé par des bougies noires aux flammes vacillantes. C'était froid, austère, certainement pas une chambre convenant à une petite fille !

Une trace au-dessus du lit attira l'attention de Harry qui faisait le tour de la pièce du regard. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors qu'Eridan semblait figée au centre de la pièce, comme prisonnière de ses souvenirs. C'était une empreinte. Une empreinte de main dans une matière épaisse et sombre. Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était du sang, du sang depuis longtemps séché. Il approcha sa propre main pour la comparer avec l'empreinte. L'empreinte était minuscule. C'était une toute petite main qui l'avait laissée. Une toute petite main d'enfant ! Harry se recula vivement et, tournant la tête pour ne plus voir l'empreinte et ce qu'elle devait signifier, il croisa le regard d'Eridan. Regard qui se posait simultanément sur l'empreinte et sur Harry. Regard peuplé d'ombres…

Partons ! dit fermement la jeune fille après s'être secouée. Ne faisons pas attendre Voldemort !

Ils ressortirent de la chambre. La porte claqua derrière eux, cela devenait une habitude, et pendant longtemps, ils entendirent les verrous se refermer, apparemment sans l'aide de personne.

Harry avançait machinalement, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui les attendait. Une rencontre avec Voldemort. La dernière. Rencontre qui se finirait au minimum par la mort de quelqu'un. Au minimum… Harry fixa son regard sur son amie qui le précédait dans les couloirs du manoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! Mais il était absolument stupide d'imaginer qu'il pourrait convaincre Eridan de renoncer à ce combat. D'autant plus que, la prophétie étant hors jeu, il n'y avait pas de véritable raison pour que ce combat soit le sien, mais déjà sans doute un peu plus que ce soit celui d'Eridan. Harry étouffa un soupir. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il allait aux devants de la mort mais c'était bien la première fois que c'était réfléchi. La première fois qu'il pensait à toutes les conséquences de ses gestes avant même de les faire…

Harry et Eridan finirent par arriver devant de gigantesques portes d'ivoire sur lesquels étaient sculptées différentes scènes représentant les enfers mythologiques, chrétiens et même des scènes faisant plus directement référence aux actions de Voldemort. Voyant que Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des portes, Eridan expliqua :

Dans Virgile, on accède aux enfers par des portes d'ivoire. Il faut croire que Voldemort connaît ses classiques !

C'est surtout qu'en plus du reste, Voldemort est mégalomane, répondit Harry d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Eridan haussa les sourcils.

Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, c'est même un peu cliché. Enfin, je ne pense pas que nous soyons venus ici pour discuter des différents troubles psychologiques de mon cher grand-père…

La jeune fille se tourna vers les portes, à moins de deux mètres d'elles, et tendit la main vers elles :

Sésame, ouvre-toi !

Sésame ? s'étonna Harry qui ne savait plus très bien s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Il s'agit de Voldemort, ne l'oublie pas !

Difficile de l'oublier !

Harry avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir dans un silence bien plus angoissant que tous les grincements du monde.

Les deux portes s'ouvraient de manière parfaitement synchronisée, révélant peu à peu l'intérieur de la pièce. La salle était ronde et le plafond aussi haut que celui d'une cathédrale. Il y avait d'ailleurs un peu de cela. Un froid vif régnait dans cette pièce aux dimensions hypertrophiées. Le sol était fait de pavés de verre noir, les murs étaient recouverts de lourdes tentures noires et ors sauf là où se tenaient des vitraux dans les tons noirs, verts, rouges ou argents et représentant toutes les formes de supplices imaginables et même les autres. Harry aperçut un énorme orgue d'église fait d'ébène, d'ivoire et de cornes de licornes, accolé à la paroi la plus opposée à eux et il distingua d'autres meubles lourds et sombres un peu partout près de la paroi.

Des bougies noires flottaient le long d'un tapis rouge sang séché d'une cinquantaine de mètres. De chaque côté du tapis se trouvaient de sombres bancs d'églises jusqu'à une demi-douzaine de mètres du centre de la pièce où se dressait le trône. Le trône, en ébène, ivoire et or représentait un dragon qui entourait de ses monstrueuses pattes griffues et de ses ailes une sombre silhouette assise.

Harry reprit la main d'Eridan et ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas dans la pièce. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux dans le même silence sépulcral que lors de leur ouverture, silence seulement troublé pas le cliquetis qu'elles firent quand elle se furent totalement refermées. Aussitôt une lumière jaillit de nulle part pour éclairer exclusivement le trône et la créature qui s'y trouvait. Une créature décharnée, aux yeux rouges remplis de haine, possédant deux fentes comme les serpents à la place du nez, qui se tenait très droite, ses mains aux longs doigts calmement posées sur les accoudoirs du trône et un énorme serpent immobile à ses pieds.

Voldemort dardait ses regards haineux vers eux mais à part cela, il était parfaitement immobile, sa longue robe noire cachant le moindre de ses mouvements même ceux inconscients. Il paraissait calme et… pas vivant. Harry aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue s'il n'y avait eu ces yeux et ces regards fixés sur eux qui les brûlaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de leur être.

Une main se leva avec nonchalance et de l'orgue s'échappa une grave et profonde marche funèbre.

Tu parles d'une mise en scène ! chuchota Harry.

C'est Voldemort.

Harry hocha la tête. Eridan avait raison, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre d'un psychopathe mégalomane comme Voldemort ?

Avançons, ce n'est pas la peine de faire attendre son altesse plus longtemps, repris la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents avancèrent donc sur le tapis ensanglanté. Harry s'efforçait de suivre le pas égal de son amie pour n'avoir ni l'air de se précipiter ni celui de freiner des quatre fers. Il s'agissait d'avoir l'air aussi détendu que les deux autres. En parlant de cela, Harry se serait attendu à croiser d'autres mangemorts. D'habitude, Voldemort aimait avoir de fidèles spectateurs et là... ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Ce qui allait se passer n'aurait aucun témoin, la narration de ce qui allait se produire dépendrait exclusivement de ceux qui en ressortiraient vivants…

Eridan, Harry, dit Voldemort d'un ton mondain en faisant un petit geste de la main qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à un geste de salutation. Ravi de voir que vous avez répondu à mon invitation dans ma modeste demeure…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas recommencer ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était ridicule ou cherchait-il à les déstabiliser ?

Ma chère Eridan, as-tu remarqué que rien n'avait changé ? Je me suis dit que tu aimerais retrouver tes souvenirs d'enfance…

Harry sentit Eridan se crisper mais elle ne laissa rien paraître en dehors du fait qu'elle avait accentué la pression sur la main de Harry.

Allez, ma faiblesse me perdra mais je vous propose une dernière fois de vous joindre à moi, dit Voldemort jouant les grands seigneurs.

Pourquoi, vous ne vous satisfaites plus d'une bande de fous et d'imbéciles ? demanda Harry d'un air faussement étonné.

Quitte à jouer un rôle, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

Je dois reconnaître qu'un peu de sang neuf et possédant un cerveau ne serait pas de refus. Alors que décidez-vous ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton mielleux.

Vous êtes décidément buté, répondit calmement Eridan. Je croyais avoir été claire à Poudlard. Quant à Harry, je doute que votre tendance à essayer de l'assassiner régulièrement depuis qu'il a un an le pousse à rejoindre vos rangs. Et je ne parle pas du fait que vous avez assassiné ses parents. Me trompè-je Harry ?

Pas du tout. Il faut croire que je suis un petit peu rancunier, ironisa Harry.

Le jeune homme savait que toute conversation avec Voldemort faisait généralement plus que friser les divagations les plus dingues mais depuis le mois de juin, cela atteignait des sommets et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il se prêtait si facilement à ce jeu. Peut-être pour éloigner la peur de son esprit. La peur ou sa conscience. Après tout, ne s'apprêtait-il pas à essayer de tuer quelqu'un ? Même si ce quelqu'un se révélait être Voldemort, il s'agissait tout de même de tuer !

Très bien, susurra Voldemort. Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre plus avant cette conversation.

L'homme se dressa de toute sa hauteur squelettique et pointa sa baguette vers les deux adolescents.

Avada kedavra !

La lumière verte jaillit sans déclencher la moindre réaction de la part de Harry. Mais il se retrouva propulsé derrière un banc avant que le sort ne puisse l'atteindre.

Tu veux vraiment mourir dès maintenant ? lui cria Eridan dans les oreilles.

Je pensais que tu créerais un bouclier…

Je ne peux pas faire un bouclier assez puissant pour lutter contre un Avada !

Mais c'est bien ce que tu as fait à Poudlard !

A Poudlard oui ! Tout le château est magique et habité d'une façon ou d'une autre par les fondateurs. Et ils aident tous ceux qui veulent protéger Poudlard et en plus, je suis l'héritière de Serpentard…

Tu veux dire que tes pouvoirs sont beaucoup moins puissants qu'à Poudlard !

Oui !

Harry allait répondre quelque chose quand la voix froide et monstrueusement calme de Voldemort se fit entendre.

Allons, allons, ce n'est pas du jeu si vous vous cachez ! Vous tenez vraiment à mourir cachés derrière un meuble, comme des lâches ?

Un sort orange jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et vint frapper le banc juste devant celui derrière lequel les deux amis se cachaient. Le banc explosa, projetant partout dans la salle des morceaux de bois.

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et commençait à se redresser quand Eridan le força à se baisser.

Pas d'ici ! Passe derrière le banc suivant et couvre-moi !

Harry obéit et dans un bond, il se jeta derrière un autre banc, attirant l'attention de Voldemort par un Expelliarmus qui rata sa cible. Voldemort sourit et s'avança vers Harry, évitant ses Expelliarmus et ses Stupéfix grâce à un bouclier.

Il éclata de rire.

C'est vraiment trop facile, je suis déçu…

Mais pendant ce temps, Eridan avait contourné Voldemort et, protégée par le trône monstrueux, elle jeta un sort à Voldemort. Celui-ci ne l'évita qu'en se jetant lui aussi derrière un banc.

Mais les meubles étaient des protections bien dérisoires face à la magie et Harry et Voldemort changèrent de caches une bonne dizaine de fois en moins de dix minutes pour éviter d'être explosés en même temps. Seul le trône semblait résister aux sorts et offrir une protection convenable à Eridan.

Les sorts et les morceaux de bois volaient dans toute la salle sous les notes de l'orgue qui avait entamé une marche macabre et féroce.

Stupéfix ! Protego ! Doloris ! Incendio ! Impedimenta ! Expelliarmus ! Impero ! Les sorts se succédaient, les classiques de Harry, les impardonnables de Voldemort et ceux, silencieux et imprévisibles, d'Eridan. Harry savait ce qui arriverait si Voldemort et lui lançaient un sort en même temps l'un contre l'autre. Mais le mage noir le savait aussi et tous les deux s'efforçaient d'éviter d'arriver à une telle situation. Ce n'était pas si difficile dans un tel environnement. Il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils parviennent à se viser correctement…

Réducto ! cria Voldemort.

Harry eut juste le temps de crier Protego avant que le banc derrière lequel il se cachait n'explose. Il n'eut le temps de se cacher derrière un autre banc que grâce à l'intervention d'Eridan qui fit fondre le meuble derrière lequel se trouvait Voldemort. Mais elle ne put jeter un autre sort, devant éviter un doloris.

Harry se rendit compte que la lumière qui éclairait le trône dévoilait trop Eridan. Il jeta donc un sort pour éteindre toutes les lumières. Les premières secondes, il fut désorienté mais un Incendio, jeté par Voldemort vint frapper un meuble à la droite de Harry et éclaira un instant la pièce. Harry répliqua immédiatement mais lui aussi rata sa cible. La scène n'était éclairée que par les petits incendies qui brûlaient de-ci de-là et par les sorts qui fusaient de partout comme des éclairs.

Et l'orgue continuait de jouer, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Harry lui jeta un sort mais il le rata et le sort vint se fracasser contre l'un des vitraux. La scène représentant un homme soumis à la question explosa dans une cascade d'éclats de verre qui se répandirent un peu partout. Pendant quelques secondes, les trois combattants restèrent figés, les yeux braqués sur les morceaux de verre coloré qui volaient à travers la pièce. Puis sans prévenir, le combat reprit. Un meuble explosa et, d'un Wingardium Leviosa, Voldemort projeta un énorme morceau sur Harry. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol et de rouler sous un autre banc. Un autre vitrail explosa.

Harry serrait les dents, des morceaux de verre enfoncés dans le corps. Il se redressa en grimaçant pour jeter un sort et fut touché par un Doloris. Il retomba, la douleur lui vrillant le corps. Il entendit le rire de Voldemort et ses pas s'approcher. Mais un éclair de lumière fusa de derrière le trône et Voldemort dut se jeter derrière un banc. A la place où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, même les pavés avaient été réduits en miettes. Le Doloris ayant été interrompu, Harry parvint à se redresser et vit un sort rebondir sur le trône et venir toucher l'orgue qui se mit à jouer une marche militaire assourdissante.

De sa position privilégiée, Eridan jetait sort sur sort sans que Voldemort ne puisse l'atteindre et du même coup, l'occupant suffisamment pour que Harry parvienne à récupérer son souffle et une partie de ses capacités.

Harry s'aperçut que Voldemort s'était réfugié derrière un meuble, légèrement sur le côté du trône. Il avait momentanément cessé de jeter des sorts mais tournait ses regards vers une masse apparemment inerte tout près du trône. Malgré le vacarme produit par l'orgue, Harry crut distinguer des sifflements provenant de Voldemort et de la masse qui se mit à remuer. La masse verdâtre s'étira et se mit à ramper en sifflant en direction d'Eridan qui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Harry comprit enfin. Quels idiots ils faisaient ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Attention Eridan, Nagini s'approche !

Voldemort accentua ses sifflements, ses ordres pour que l'énorme serpent attaque la jeune fille. Mais Eridan aussi était fourchelangue et un combat de sifflements s'engagea entre le grand-père et la petite-fille. Harry voyait le serpent se balancer d'avant en arrière, un peu comme un autiste, hésitant. Mais il pouvait voir que le serpent était bien plus intéressé par les ordres de Voldemort que par ceux d'Eridan. Et Harry voyait Nagini glisser doucement vers la jeune fille, la bouche entrouverte. Harry savait très bien qu'il était parfaitement inutile de mêler sa voix à celle des autres. Nagini l'écouterait encore moins qu'Eridan et un Stupéfix rebondirait sur la peau luisante du reptile. Il voyait Eridan lui demander d'agir du regard. Mais Voldemort lui tournait le dos. Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus temps de jouer les nobles chevaliers, ils combattaient un monstre qui devait être éliminé, c'était tout.

Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Voldemort.

Stupéfix !

Voldemort eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour dévier le sort qui vint frapper un vitrail qui explosa sous le choc. Les morceaux de verre et de métal tombèrent en pluie sur les combattants. Harry protégea son visage derrière ses bras en même temps qu'il entendit Voldemort conjurer un bouclier. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour apercevoir le serpent de Voldemort décapité par un énorme morceau de vitrail sur lequel on pouvait encore distinguer une guillotine et sa victime.

Le silence seul régna lors de cette macabre découverte. Même l'orgue s'était tût. Puis Voldemort poussa un cri terrible, un cri de rage et… de douleur ? Mais le cri fut couvert par les rugissements de l'orgue qui entreprit un cantique diabolique.

Voldemort se redressa de toute sa hauteur cadavérique et pointant sa baguette vers le trône, il hurla :

Animato Draco !

Le sort toucha le trône de plein fouet. Tout d'abord, Harry crut que Voldemort avait raté son sortilège car rien ne se passait puis un horrible grondement se fit entendre. Un grondement qui semblait venir à la fois des entrailles de la terre et du trône lui-même. Un frémissement toucha le dragon-trône. Harry faillit se donner une claque. Un meuble ne pouvait pas frémir, ce n'était qu'un obj… Le dragon déplia ses ailes, tendit le cou et poussa un rugissement effrayant qui couvrit même les accords désordonnés de l'orgue. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière et de pousser un cri quand une patte du monstre s'abattit pile à l'endroit qu'avait occupé Eridan quelques secondes auparavant. Le dragon rugit de dépit alors que Voldemort éclatait de son rire à glacer les sangs.

Frénétiquement, Harry enchaîna les Stupéfix sur le dragon mais non seulement il savait très bien qu'il fallait une douzaine de sorciers confirmés pour atteindre un véritable dragon mais en plus celui-ci était fait d'un meuble en matériaux rares et précieux ! Comme il s'y attendait, ses Stupéfix n'eurent d'autres effets que d'attirer le dragon vers lui.

L'animal battait des ailes, créant une mini-tempête, et rugissait, dégageant une étrange et dérangeante odeur d'anti-mite.

Harry se réfugia à nouveau derrière un banc tout en sachant que c'était une protection encore plus dérisoire face au dragon que face à Voldemort. Et effectivement, le dragon balaya le banc et Harry d'un coup de patte rageur avant de mettre le feu à un meuble qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry. Le jeune homme s'écrasa contre un mur, à quelques mètres à peine de Voldemort mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, devant éviter les sorts qu'Eridan lui jetait. Harry se releva difficilement. Il avait mal partout mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prêter attention à sa douleur. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort que de seulement s'arrêter le temps de compter ses blessures !

Le dragon cracha un jet de flammes vers eux, se moquant manifestement complètement que Voldemort se trouve lui aussi dans sa ligne de mire. Harry roula sur le sol et se retrouva derrière des morceaux de bancs, à côté d'Eridan et face au dragon. Voldemort, lui, avait transplané pour se retrouver derrière son monstre qu'il encourageait de la voix et par des sorts qui l'énervaient à défaut de lui faire le moindre mal.

Prépare-toi à jeter un sort d'Aqua, lui chuchota Eridan.

Quoi !

Le sort d'Aqua le plus puissant que tu puisses…

Harry se demanda un instant si son amie avait perdu l'esprit. Comment un simple sort d'eau pourrait-il vaincre un tel dragon ? Mais Harry faisait confiance à Eridan, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fait, et pointant sa baguette sur le dragon, il concentra le plus de puissance magique qu'il put…

Aqua !

Un jet d'eau énorme et assez puissant pour déplacer une voiture jaillit de sa baguette, manquant le projeter en arrière, et se dirigea en bouillonnant vers le dragon. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteignit, l'eau claire et pure se teinta de trouble et dégagea une fumée blanche qui piquait les yeux et le nez. Le liquide heurta le dragon de plein fouet mais la créature ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cependant, le contact avec le liquide le fit pousser des hurlements absolument horribles. Des hurlements de douleur ! Et Harry comprenait pourquoi ! Quelle que soit la manière dont Eridan s'y était prise, elle avait changé l'eau du sort de Harry en un acide corrosif qui rongeait la peau du dragon. Harry ne pouvait se détacher de l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La chair du dragon se dissolvait dans une horrible odeur de brûlé et de produits chimiques et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser pour ne pas s'étouffer à cause des émanations toxiques produites par la corrosion des écailles de dragon tout en essayant de ne pas vomir malgré sa forte nausée.

Voldemort était furieux et avant même que son dragon ne fut entièrement consommé, il avait lancé une demi-douzaine d'Avada Kedavra aux deux adolescents. Heureusement pour eux, la fureur le faisait mal viser et ils purent se réfugier derrière un banc, le seul qui avait pour le moment échappé au massacre.

Harry en profita pour observer Eridan. Ses habits étaient dans un état lamentable : en partie brûlés, déchirés, ensanglantés… De nombreuses coupures encore sanglantes striaient son visage et il reconnaissait de nombreuses marques de coups. Il n'était sans doute pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle mais par contre, il doutait fortement d'afficher le même air décidé que son amie.

Et maintenant ? demanda Harry qui avait longtemps hésité avant d'ouvrir la bouche, encore trop dégoutté pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas recracher tout ce qu'il avait ingéré à la cérémonie au ministère.

Maintenant ? Nous allons faire honneur au professeur Androji !

Et la jeune fille fit apparaître son épée vert émeraude, l'épée de Serpentard. Harry haussa les épaules et l'imita, faisant apparaître une large épée de couleur cuivrée au pommeau orné de bois de cerf. Tenant sa baguette dans sa main gauche et son épée dans l'autre, il sortit de sa cachette en même temps qu'Eridan et se dirigea vers Voldemort. En les voyant, Voldemort fit un sourire qui lui défigura le visage et fit apparaître un large sabre qui semblait fait en fumée noire ou en ombres. En le voyant, Eridan ne put empêcher un léger mouvement de recul.

Une épée de néant ! Ne la laisse surtout pas te toucher !

Harry pensait que ce conseil était bon quelle que soit cette épée même si le qualificatif de néant semblait encore renforcer le danger de cette lame.

Harry se lança à l'attaque. Voldemort para de son sabre tout en jetant un Doloris à Eridan. La jeune fille conjura un bouclier qui absorba la majorité du sort. Harry et Eridan lancèrent une seconde attaque conjointe. Le seigneur des ténèbres conjura un bouclier sur lequel vint frapper la lame de Harry et para l'attaque d'Eridan. Harry voulut en profiter pour jeter un Expelliarmus mais son sort fut intercepté par l'épée de néant qui le lui renvoya. Harry dut se jeter à terre pour éviter d'être touché par son propre sort. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir comment se débrouillait Eridan car il manqua de peu se faire trancher en deux par l'épée. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses excellents réflexes développés par le Quidditch et toute une vie d'attaques. Harry roula sur lui-même, sauta sur ses pieds et para de son épée la nouvelle attaque de Voldemort.

Harry se redressa mais il dut se jeter en arrière pour éviter d'être coupé en deux par l'épée de néant.

Destructo ! cria Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette vers le plafond.

Dans un effroyable bruit d'explosion, le sort heurta le plafond. Des pans entiers se détachèrent et retombèrent sur les trois combattants. Harry conjura en toute hâte un bouclier mais il ne put éviter d'être touché par certains morceaux alors que Voldemort semblait miraculeusement épargné.

Harry passa la main sur son visage, essayant d'essuyer le sang qui salissait ses lunettes, dont un verre était brisé, mais ne réussissant qu'à étaler un peu plus son sang. Sa main descendit sur ses lèvres, profondément coupées, et sa mâchoire probablement brisée. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme cela, il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur Voldemort, son épée et sa baguette en avant, avec toute sa rage et sa fureur. Le mage parut d'abord surpris mais il se reprit, fit un pas de côté et avant que Harry ne comprenne, il se retrouva par terre, victime d'un croche-pied et d'un coup dans le dos. Harry eut à peine la force de se retourner pour voir ce que faisait Voldemort. Celui-ci venait de jeter un sort à Eridan, la forçant à se réfugier à nouveau derrière un meuble. Voldemort éclata de rire.

C'est vraiment trop facile ! s'exclama Voldemort. Pauvres petits enfants qui croyaient pouvoir me vaincre ! Maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Avec une ironie qui devait être propre à l'instrument de musique, l'orgue entama une marche nuptiale. Harry se força à ne pas fermer les yeux. Quand l'Avada viendrait, il l'accueillerait fièrement, comme son père…

Desossis Cruor !

Avec étonnement, Harry vit un sort de couleur laiteuse se diriger vers lui et non pas la lumière verte qu'il s'était attendu à recevoir. Mais il comprit très vite que ce sort là était bien pire quand une douleur insupportable lui vrilla tous les os. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps s'amusait à réduire en bouillie tous ses os un à un. Tous ces os sans exception aucune, pas même la colonne vertébrale, pas même le crâne. Harry comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement conscient mais son corps se tordait dans des convulsions et des spasmes silencieux car même sa mâchoire était en miettes. Sa tête roula en arrière, l'obligeant à contempler ce qui se trouvait juste à sa verticale et qui pour le moment se trouvait être le visage affreusement ravi de Voldemort.

Tu as mal, saint Potter ?

Harry voulut lui cracher des insultes au visage mais il ne le put, sa langue étant noyée dans un flot de sang et d'os broyés. Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit le faisant encore davantage ressembler au chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Harry vit à nouveau Voldemort pointer sa baguette vers lui. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, Voldemort s'étant penché vers lui, mais il ne pouvait la saisir. Il était totalement impuissant, totalement démuni !

Comme c'est triste Potter, il va être temps de nous dire adieu. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas faire revenir tes parents en forçant ma baguette à les régurgiter par le Priori Incantatum !

Voldemort se baissa encore davantage pour saisir la baguette de Harry qui reposait près de sa main. Il tendit ses longs doigts comme des pattes d'araignée, prêt à saisir le précieux morceau de bois… Mais un sort le toucha avant qu'il n'ait pu effleurer la baguette. Voldemort fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre un mur, entraînant l'une des lourdes tentures dans sa chute.

Harry entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui puis il aperçut Eridan qui s'était agenouillée à ses côtés.

Voldemort ? réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix faible et bégayante.

Il va mettre quelque temps à se dépêtrer de la tenture. Harry, je ne peux pas réparer tes os, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas le temps. Par contre, je peux faire en sorte que tu puisses à nouveau bouger. Mais ça n'enlèvera pas la douleur…

Fais-le…

Harry s'entendait et se comprenait à peine et sa voix était pâteuse mais sa détermination, elle, était ferme.

Eridan remua à peine les lèvres et Harry se sentit glacé de l'intérieur. C'était une sensation très désagréable et qui n'enlevait pas du tout la douleur mais il réussit à prendre la main que lui tendait Eridan.

Doloris !

Le sort atteignit Eridan dans le dos mais la jeune fille frémit à peine et finit de remettre Harry debout.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu avais l'habitude ! s'exclama Voldemort qui avait manifestement réussi à se dépêtrer de sa tenture. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai un sort rien que pour toi… Jugula Cruor !

Le sort atteignit Eridan sans qu'elle ne put l'éviter car elle avait refusé de lâcher Harry qu'elle soutenait. Harry vit son amie se tendre et une ombre envahir ses prunelles mais elle ne le lâcha pas et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Peu à peu, des blessures sanglantes apparurent sur tout son corps et un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. La jeune fille l'essuya d'une main rageuse et darda un regard de haine pure vers Voldemort.

Pointe ton épée et ta baguette vers Voldemort et répète après moi Terra Tremblum Foudat Ecroulat ! chuchota la jeune fille à son oreille.

Harry obéit et bientôt il vit naître devant eux une boule d'énergie lumineuse. Harry dut lever la main qui tenait l'épée pour se protéger les yeux mais il continuait de prononcer les mots du sortilège pendant que la boule d'énergie s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Un grondement sourd jaillit du sous-sol. Harry espéra qu'aucun monstre n'allait en sortir, même si c'était Eridan qui l'avait conjuré. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre des monstres ! Le grondement s'amplifia et Harry sentit tout le bâtiment frémir. Puis le sol se mit à trembler, entraînant les murs et le plafond dans sa danse. Soudain, le sol entre Voldemort et eux explosa sous la puissance d'un jet d'énergie qui les éblouit et les propulsa, eux et tous les meubles, dans les airs.

Harry se sentit s'envoler et s'écrasa sur les pavés qui n'avaient pas été arrachés par la violence de l'explosion. Il se releva sans trop de mal, après tout il n'avait plus rien à se casser ! Harry jeta un regard abasourdi autour de lui. Tout était en miettes : il n'y avait plus aucun meuble entier, les tentures étaient déchirées, brûlées quand elles n'avaient pas tout simplement été réduites en un tas de cendres, tous les vitraux sans exception avaient été brisés… Il régnait un climat d'apocalypse qui n'était troublé que par la valse langoureuse que jouait l'orgue. Harry chercha Eridan et Voldemort des yeux. La jeune fille se relevait difficilement à quelques mètres de lui et il se précipita pour lui donner un coup de main.

Les deux adolescents cherchaient Voldemort dans ce désordre indescriptible. Ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas disparu, qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais où était-il !

Dangereux comme sort, murmura Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû être si puissant. Je me suis laissée emporter, il faut que je me maîtrise…

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit absolument nécessaire, bredouilla Harry qui venait d'apercevoir Voldemort, l'épée dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre et ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs.

Voldemort s'avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées furieuses. Il avait l'air en bien meilleur état que les deux adolescents qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre.

Voldemort éclata à nouveau de rire.

Pauvres petites larves ! Vous avez vraiment crû que vous pourriez vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent s'avancer sans savoir quoi faire. Harry commençait à se dire que cela avait été une erreur de venir dans le manoir, une erreur de croire qu'ils pourraient affronter Voldemort sur son propre terrain alors même que c'était le mage noir qui avait fixé le rendez-vous. Il avait eu le temps de tout préparer lui qui avait déjà beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'eux ! Mais avaient-ils eu vraiment le choix ? Harry pensait que non. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se seraient retrouvés dans cette situation. Quelle importance que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard !

Voldemort était maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Il leva son épée d'ombres et l'abaissa d'un geste vif dans l'idée de trancher l'un des deux adolescents. Harry pouvait voir l'épée se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux dans un ralenti surréaliste. Mais l'épée fut soudainement stoppée dans sa course. Harry s'aperçut qu'Eridan l'avait saisie dans ses mains. L'épée traversa l'une des mains de la jeune fille apparemment sans rencontrer de résistance mais sans la couper non plus. Eridan tomba à genoux et Harry la rejoignit au sol.

Oups ! s'exclama Voldemort en souriant. J'ai touché un endroit sensible ?

Eridan !

Harry voyait la souffrance sur le visage de son amie et elle tenait sa main touchée serrée contre son corps. Harry ne savait pas ce que faisait une épée de néant mais il était persuadé que c'était quelque chose d'horrible.

Ne t'inquiète pas, mes mains ne peuvent pas être plus détruites qu'elles ne le sont déjà !

La jeune fille lui fit un faible sourire et relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Voldemort. D'un geste brusque, elle donna un coup d'épée qui aurait proprement coupé Voldemort en deux s'il n'avait pas transplané un peu plus loin juste à temps.

Harry et Eridan coururent comme ils purent se réfugier derrière un amas de pavés et de meubles brisés. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, Eridan murmura :

Il est trop fort. Nous ne pourrons jamais le vaincre comme ça.

Harry lui jeta un regard désespéré.

Il reste une solution mais… commença la jeune fille.

Mais quoi ? Quelle solution ?

Un sort de néantisation. Il détruira tout à cent mètres à la ronde.

Tout ?

Tout sans exception. Ça ne devrait toucher que le manoir et ceux qui s'y trouvent. Personne d'autre…

De toute façon, nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Eridan hocha lentement la tête.

Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre… mais nous pouvons le détruire ! En même temps que nous…

Harry hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils allaient mourir. Même si Voldemort n'attendait pas pour leur jeter d'autres sorts, ils mourraient ! Harry était assez conscient pour comprendre que leurs blessures étaient mortelles. Et s'ils mouraient alors que Voldemort vivait… Ce serait encore pire qu'avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller le combattre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix ! C'était la seule solution.

Fais-le, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Eridan hocha lentement la tête et commença à tracer des formes cabalistiques sur le sol avec son sang.

Affalé sur le sol, Harry pouvait entendre l'orgue qui jouait à nouveau une marche funèbre. Pour une fois, c'était de circonstance. Le jeune homme observait son amie tracer les dessins d'une main tremblante et il pouvait la voir frissonner.

Quand elle eut fini, il la rejoignit au centre du dessin. Harry ne savait pas ce que faisait Voldemort. Il préparait probablement quelque chose mais il y avait peu de risque qu'il se doute de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin mais au moins ce serait aussi la fin de Voldemort. Harry eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis, la famille Weasley, Rémus… et tous les autres. Il regretta de n'avoir pu s'excuser auprès de Dumbledore, de n'avoir pu lui dire qu'il comprenait qu'il n'avait toujours cherché qu'à le protéger… Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Harry pouvait sentir les lèvres d'Eridan remuer contre son cou et prononcer d'une voix tremblante ces mots qui devaient être les derniers : Ad Neo Expecto Fut.

Le silence et le noir se firent, soudain. Pendant quelques microsecondes, Harry eut l'impression d'être en communion avec l'univers tout entier puis…

_Je crois que vous allez me tuer… je vous jure que j'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement ! _


	23. debout les morts

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews même si un certain nombre d'entre vous m'a quelque peu menacé si je ne m'étais pas rapidement un nouveau chapitre… Enfin, je suppose que ça signifie que ma fic vous a plu. J'espère que ça va continuer car ce chapitre est celui qui m'a posé le plus de problème (à partir du moment où j'ai su que je l'écrirai car avant je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce qui s'y passe mais le déroulement de la fic a entraîné tout ça comme une boule de neige entraîne une avalanche. Bon, cessons là les métaphores. Au début je craignais que ça fasse un peu happy end (sauf que ce n'est pas du tout la fin !) mais là ça vire plutôt presque à la catastrophe. Enfin, à vous de juger !)_

_Romain, pourquoi faut-il que je coupe toujours mes chapitres à l'instant fatidique ? mais pour garder des lecteurs bien sûr ! Aie, j'ai bien peur que ton idée de harcèlement soit suivie ar beaucoup d'autres personnes… Vous allez finir par m'obliger à fuir dans un pays très lointain où internet n'existe pas !_

_Didine Potter, je suppose que tu me laisseras tout de même survivre jusqu'à ce que je termine ma fic, mais merci quand même !_

_Sandeca, des tendances suicidaires moi ? non, plutôt sadiques et je sais que personne n'essaiera de me tuer avant que j'ai terminé ma fic, n'est-ce pas ? est-ce que j'ai honte d'avoir mis Eridan et Harry dans cet état ? pas du tout ! de toute façon, j'ai joué au poker avec eux, ils ont perdu car je sais mieux tricher qu'eux, et donc, ils doivent endurer sans se plaindre et avec le sourire tout ce que je veux !_

_Augusto, merci merci, enfin quelqu'un qui ne projette pas de me lyncher ! et qui apprécie mes petits effets de suspense…_

_Zouzou, j'ai bien peur que le délai de parution t'ait paru un peu long mais ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, il est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'imaginais et je me suis retrouvée envahie par des cousins et cousines dont l'intervalle entre leurs cris laissaient peu de temps à l'inspiration… (oui je sais, toujours des excuses !)_

_Lannes, bien contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, apparemment l'action mêlée au drame c'est ton truc. Sinon, je ne parlerai pas du tome 6 (j'ai déjà lu deux chapitres mais je me suis débrouillée pour savoir à peu près tout ce qui s'y passe) car je sens que je vais être déçue._

_Tusaisqui, encore une qui adore ce chapitre et qui projette de me tuer sauf que là, je dois me faire du souci puisque tu sais où j'habite… dois-je te rappeler que si tu me tues, il n'y aura plus de chapitre ? sinon, comme tu t'en doutes, puisque j'écris un autre chapitre, et que tout est du point de vue de Harry (enfin normalement) il y a encore quelque chose après le « et puis… » et comme je ne suis pas très tentée par faire tourner des tables…_

_Zabou, merci, et effectivement pour ce chapitre il m'a fallut du courage !_

_Dinue, je vais finir par m'inquiéter. Ça commence à faire beaucoup de personnes qui veulent ma mort là !_

_Olivia Potter, merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant._

_Mélusine Habbot, merci beaucoup. Non ce n'est pas très gai, en même temps, dans le contexte ça paraît difficile. Il fallait bien qu'un jour Harry affronte Voldemort ? sans doute et ce n'est pas fini !_

_Une intru, c'est vrai je reconnais avoir mis beaucoup de temps à écrire mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! enfin si mais bon, c'était vraiment un chapitre difficile. Je ne tenais pas à ce que ça fasse « tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes » et vu ce qui se passe… c'est pas facile !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 23 : Debout les morts !

Harry avait l'impression de flotter dans une épaisse brume. Il ne sentait plus son corps – en avait-il encore un ? – et ne ressentait, en fait, aucune sensation corporelle. Il n'avait pas mal, pas froid mais son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti. Il ne savait pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé là. Mais ces interrogations lui traversèrent à peine l'esprit, comme une brise légère passant sur un corps nu, un simple frisson, un simple souvenir… Il était tellement plus simple de ne penser à rien, de se laisser flotter dans ce non-réel…

Mais des sons diffus commençaient à parvenir à ses oreilles. Tout d'abord, Harry essaya de chasser ces bruits qui trouaient son cocon de brume mais, plus il luttait plus il les entendait et plus son esprit se remettait à fonctionner. C'était des voix. Plusieurs voix. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître ni à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Ce n'était que des murmures indistincts et son esprit était encore engourdi, mêlé.

Harry essaya de se concentrer, de rapprocher les sons qu'il entendait pour former des mots. Mais des mots dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sens ! Pourtant il sentait, il savait qu'il aurait dû comprendre… Harry força un peu plus son esprit. Il avait l'impression de voir les petits messages sous formes de signaux électriques courir dans ses neurones et sauter d'une synapse à une autre. Mais avait-il seulement des yeux pour voir ? Il avait l'impression de se débattre pour écarter la brume, pour se tracer un chemin et voir quelque chose. Toujours ce problème de la vision…

Les sensations revinrent peu à peu. Ce fut d'abord la douleur. Une douleur omniprésente, permanente, qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait bel et bien un corps. Mais la douleur l'arrêta dans sa démarche. N'était-il pas plus simple, plus agréable, de rester dans la brume, dans cette douce torpeur qu'était la non-sensation ? Mais l'esprit de Harry qui avait doucement recommencé à lui envoyer des messages, et qui ne tenait manifestement pas à s'arrêter en si bon chemin, lui cria que la non-sensation c'était la mort, le vide, le néant ! Le néant ? Ce mot rappelait quelque chose à Harry. Mais quoi ? Il fallait qu'il lutte, qu'il lutte pour trouver le chemin pour sortir de cette prison brumeuse et douceâtre !

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur les voix. Il parvenait maintenant à entendre des mots, des mots qui avaient un sens pris séparément : … vu… bouger… mais… espoir…

Harry tendit de toutes ses forces son esprit vers les voix. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ! En comprenant, et seulement en comprenant, il pourrait sortir de cet état, il le savait ! Mais la douleur nuisait à son travail. Pourtant, cette douleur n'avait rien de véritablement intolérable. En fait, c'était plutôt comme s'il avait des courbatures partout après avoir été roué de coups… Mais il avait souffert bien pire, cela il le savait. Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais l'avait-il su ? Cherchait-il à accéder à de nouvelles connaissances ou juste à des souvenirs ?

Harry prit soudain conscience de son poids et il se sentit tomber, tomber dans une longue chute effrayante. Mais malgré une peur grandissante, Harry refusa de vider son esprit pour retrouver l'état rassurant de l'inconscience. Il était courageux. Le courage avait une grande importance dans sa vie, cela aussi il le savait. Puis Harry se sentit heurter quelque chose. Mais il ne s'était pas fait mal, il était juste… surpris. Oui, c'était cela, il avait été surpris de pouvoir entrer en contact avec quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'était pas lui !

Il a bougé ! Je vous jure qu'il a bougé !

Harry avait compris cette fois-ci. Et il avait reconnu une voix de femme, une voix pleine d'excitation et d'espoir même s'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette excitation et de cet espoir…

Harry avait pleinement conscience de son corps maintenant et il se rendait bien compte que cette conscience était quelque chose de normal, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà eu. Il était allongé sur le dos, sur quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment dur, bien que solide, ni vraiment mou, il ne s'y enfonçait pas vraiment. Un mot se formait dans son esprit. Un mot accompagné d'une image. Un matelas. Il était allongé sur un matelas et la chose légère et assez douce qui le recouvrait devait être un drap. Il était donc allongé sur un matelas et recouvert d'un drap. C'était une information. Une information banale sur un fait normal, voire même habituel. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans cette scène ? Car il y avait quelque chose, cela il en était certain !

Une odeur lui titilla soudain les narines. L'odeur du café chaud. Harry se sentit bêtement heureux. Il avait redécouvert un autre sens et ce sens lui apportait à nouveau une perception habituelle et rassurante. Harry se concentra sur l'odeur comme si elle pouvait avoir sur lui le même effet que l'ingestion de caféine.

C'est vrai ! Moi aussi je l'ai vu bouger !

Une autre voix. Une voix d'homme cette fois-ci, tout aussi excité.

Vous croyez qu'il faut prévenir quelqu'un ?

Encore une autre voix. Mais cette fois, Harry était certain qu'il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendue. Quand ? Dans une autre vie peut-être ? Oui, il l'avait déjà entendue. Souvent. La voix était décidément très familière.

Harry ouvrit les yeux mais il les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la trop forte luminosité.

Il a ouvert les yeux !

Il faut que vous partiez. Maintenant !

Quoi ? Mais…

S'il se réveille maintenant et qu'il vous voit, comment croyez-vous qu'il réagira ? Vous êtes censés…

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Où était-il ? Harry gémit à cause de l'excès de bruit pour son pauvre cerveau qui venait à peine de décider à réutiliser certaines de ses fonctions.

Tu as raison… Tu crois qu'il faut aller prévenir un guérisseur ? Il n'a pas l'air bien…

Un guérisseur ? Il avait déjà entendu ce mot. Guérisseur… il devait être dans un hôpital. Un hôpital sorcier. A Sainte-Mangouste ? Mais pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il fallait qu'il se souvienne. Harry entreprit de fouiller sa mémoire. C'était difficile, un véritable embrouillamini. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se refusait à sa conscience ! Le vide. Le vide effrayant. Le noir. La peur. La douleur. Des cris ? Un sort. Un combat. Eridan ! Harry se souvint tout d'un coup. Tout lui revint à l'esprit comme une claque dans la figure. Le combat contre Voldemort. Leur impossibilité à le détruire. La dernière solution d'Eridan. Le sort de néantisation. Mais… il ne devrait pas être là ! Il devrait être mort ! Anéanti ! Et Eridan ? Où était-elle ? Vivait-elle ?

Harry se redressa soudainement dans son lit d'hôpital, ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Il fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la lumière puis il finit par s'y habituer. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tout était flou !

Là, entendit-il calmement. Reste tranquille, ça va aller.

C'était la voix qu'il connaissait, une voix calme, grave et rassurante. Quelqu'un l'aida à s'installer confortablement en l'appuyant sur des coussins puis lui enfila une paire de lunettes. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le regard tourné vers la vague silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Rémus ? finit-il par demander d'une voix hésitante.

Oui, c'est bien moi Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne sais pas trop. C'est difficile à dire… Où suis-je ? A Sainte-Mangouste ?

Oui.

Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Le vingt et un août.

Douze jours alors…

Euh… Harry… Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose d'important…

C'est à propos d'Eridan ? le coupa Harry précipitamment. Est-ce qu'elle est…

Non ! cria presque Rémus.

Puis d'une voix plus calme, il ajouta :

Elle est toujours dans le coma. Mais puisque tu en es sorti, il y a un espoir qu'elle se réveille elle aussi…

Rémus désigna de la main un lit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Harry suivit sa main du regard et finit par distinguer une frêle silhouette au milieu des draps blancs. Son cœur se serra. Eridan…

Harry il faut vraiment que…

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'homme mais il fut bientôt attiré par des bruits qui venaient de derrière la porte. Des voix. Encore. Harry fronça les sourcils. La porte commença à s'ouvrir…

Non ! s'écria Rémus. Pas encore ! Je n'ai pas encore pu lui dire, il n'est pas préparé !

Mais la porte s'était déjà ouverte. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, impossible ! Les personnes qui venaient d'entrer étaient… Elles ne pouvaient pas être là ! C'était un rêve, une illusion formée par son esprit pas encore remis de son long coma. Forcément ! Mais pour des illusions, elles étaient quand même vachement réelles ! Elles s'étaient tues mais Harry pouvait sentir leur présence, leur embarras, il pouvait entendre le pas de l'une d'elle, les froissements de vêtements d'une autre, une autre personne encore qui se tordait les mains… Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Les illusions n'avaient pas disparu, elles étaient même encore plus présentes qu'auparavant d'une certaine manière.

Harry cacha un soupir derrière un nouveau gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie simple et normale, non c'était trop demander ! Harry se rendit compte qu'il devrait être heureux. Mais l'utilisation du verbe devoir montrait bien tout le problème. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement. D'une part car il avait du mal à croire que c'était vrai et que son esprit était encore un peu embrumé mais surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, quelles seraient les conséquences à part le fait que cela allait encore complexifier sa vie et que cela venait de détruire le peu de stabilité et de certitudes qu'il avait peinées à construire dans sa vie.

Harry se redressa à nouveau et observa les quatre nouveaux arrivants, deux femmes et deux hommes. Il grimaça en voulant réajuster ses lunettes sans savoir si c'était à cause de la douleur produite par le moindre mouvement ou à cause de ce qu'il voyait… et ne comprenait pas.

Vous devriez être morts, finit-il par dire d'une voix calme.

Trois des quatre adultes grimacèrent alors qu'ils se tortillaient, mal à l'aise, sous ses regards trop détachés. Le quatrième, ou plutôt la quatrième, semblait davantage l'étudier et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le lit d'Eridan. Harry observa lui aussi la femme. Après tout, il ne connaissait son existence que depuis à peine plus d'un mois. Mais elle lui ressemblait. Ce n'était pas son portrait craché, non, mais il y avait indéniablement un air de famille. Et les mêmes yeux, du moins dans certains cas. Harry se dit soudainement qu'il aurait pu avoir des souvenirs d'elle, après tout, il l'avait forcément vu avant… Mais il était si jeune, à peine plus d'un an la dernière fois…

Harry pouvait sentir les regards inquiets des trois autres, auxquels s'ajoutaient ceux de Rémus, sur lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais il sentait confusément qu'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Finalement, il opta pour un compromis peu compromettant.

Je suppose que vous êtes Circé Jedusor, dit-il en tendant la main vers la femme.

En effet, répondit celle-ci en prenant sa main. Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance Harry.

Moi aussi d'autant plus que je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cela serait possible.

La femme hocha simplement la tête avant de se reculer, obligeant Harry à lever les yeux vers les trois autres qui se tenaient au pied de son lit. Rémus était toujours à côté de lui et Harry sentit sa main sur son épaule. Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, finit-il par dire. J'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, ou d'avoir des hallucinations… Ce ne serait pas si étonnant que cela vu l'endroit où je me trouve…

C'est normal que tu sois un peu déboussolé, finit par dire l'un des hommes d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, l'homme ayant mis son bras autour des épaules de la femme.

Je ne comprends pas, finit par rajouter Harry. Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible… Pour le voile, je peux encore imaginer, mais pour les avada !

Voldemort ne nous a jamais vraiment jeté un avada, expliqua la femme brune avec qui il avait fait connaissance peu auparavant.

Harry leva vers elle un regard interrogatif.

Voldemort n'a fait que nous emprisonner afin de pouvoir utiliser nos magies. Et le voile, comme tu l'appelles, donne sur la prison dans laquelle Voldemort nous retenait depuis tant d'années, plongés dans un état d'inconscience. Le jour où vous avez affronté Voldemort, il a dû se passer quelque chose car la porte du voile s'est ouverte et le sort qui nous maintenait inconscient s'est brisé…

Mais dans ce cas, si le voile appartenait à Voldemort, pourquoi était-il au ministère !

La femme haussa les épaules.

Nous n'en savons rien. Je suppose que tu comprends que nous avons eu d'autres préoccupations depuis notre… retour ! Il faudra demander à Dumbledore. Il a peut-être une idée…

Harry essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il avait appris des choses plus incroyables cette année…

Mais on a vu vos corps ! dit-il au couple enlacé.

La femme se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme pour se rapprocher.

C'était des leurres, dit-elle doucement, qui n'ont pas duré très longtemps…

Harry se rappela les propos de McGonagall quand il lui avait demandé où avaient été enterrés ses parents. Alors tout s'expliquait, ils étaient vraiment de retour.

C'est… plutôt perturbant, finit par dire Harry. C'était si difficile de faire le deuil et maintenant…

La femme, d'une main un peu tremblante, effleura sa main, posée sur le drap.

Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. C'est difficile pour nous aussi.

L'homme finit par faire un pas vers lui, poussé par ses deux amis. Harry observa ce visage si semblable au sien, enfin à celui qu'il aurait sûrement dans plusieurs années.

Tu… tu sais que nous sommes tous vraiment fiers de toi, finit par bredouiller l'homme.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il se rappela ce qu'il s'était dit, à peu près un mois plus tôt, alors que plutôt perturbé, il avait posé ses yeux sur Eridan. Se donner une chance. Oui, sans doute pouvait-il le faire, sans doute en avait-il le droit. Et puisqu'on lui en donnait la possibilité, il serait vraiment stupide de ne pas en profiter, non ? Même si c'était vraiment très bizarre, très perturbant.

Harry en était là de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Au vu des vêtements de la femme qui venait d'entrer, c'était une guérisseuse, ou une infirmière, et elle avait l'air furieux.

Vous auriez dû nous prévenir ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de votre inconscience ! Il se réveille à peine d'un coma de plusieurs jours ! Vous cherchez à le tuer ! De toute façon, les visites sont terminées, dehors maintenant !

Harry se demanda si toutes les infirmières étaient formées sur le même moule que madame Pomfresh. En tout cas, celle-ci semblait avoir le même caractère et le même entêtement. En effet, malgré tout ce qu'ils purent dire, les cinq adultes durent quitter la chambre, à reculons et non sans avoir promis de revenir aux premières heures de visite le lendemain.

Harry devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent qu'ils soient partis. Il y avait trop de nouvelles choses qui venaient de lui sauter dessus et il se sentait encore vaguement embrumé. Il avait encore du mal à savoir où se situait la réalité et les rêves et les derniers événements n'étaient pas faits pour l'aider !

Les infirmières et les guérisseurs, arrivés en nombre après leur départ, tournaient autour de lui dans un ballet enivrant. Ils lui faisaient de multiples examens, lui posaient des questions sans même attendre les réponses et, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla des heures, ils lui donnèrent une potion. Bien qu'ils aient dit que c'était juste un reconstituant, Harry savait pour en avoir déjà pris à Poudlard que la potion devait le faire dormir. Or Harry estimait avoir suffisamment dormi pendant les douze derniers jours. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec ces gens-là. Il fit donc semblant d'avaler la potion et mima une légère somnolence jusqu'à ce que tout le personnel hospitalier ait quitté sa chambre. Il attendit sans bruit quelques minutes, le temps d'être certain que personne ne reviendrait, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le lit d'Eridan.

La jeune fille était toujours immobile au milieu de ses draps blancs. Harry lui jeta un regard désespéré avant de se reprendre. S'il avait pu sortir du coma, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Eridan ne le puisse pas ! Elle avait vécu bien d'autres horreurs, elle était sûrement capable d'encaisser cela aussi ! De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, encore moins maintenant. Il avait besoin d'elle !

Harry marchait à grandes enjambées autour du lit de son amie. Il essayait vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées mais c'était peine perdue ! Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que ses parents et ceux d'Eridan venaient subitement de réapparaître après seize ans, sauf pour Sirius encore qu'on pouvait qualifier son emprisonnement pendant douze ans à Azkaban comme une disparition. Bon sang, il les croyait morts ! Les morts ne revenaient pas normalement ! Et même si Circé Jedusor disait que Voldemort ne les avait jamais vraiment tués, c'était quand même difficile à avaler… Il ne les connaissait pas ! C'était ses parents et il ne les connaissait pas ! Et eux ne le connaissaient pas non plus… Il commençait tout juste à accepter la mort de Sirius et à se faire à l'idée qu'il était définitivement un orphelin et maintenant… Comment espéraient-ils qu'il se sente ? Il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était vrai, que ce n'était pas des hallucinations dues à son coma ou un piège de Voldemort… Même s'il savait au fond de lui-même que c'était bien eux, qu'ils étaient vraiment revenus… c'était vraiment déroutant !

Harry finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise près du lit d'Eridan. Il se sentait perdu et fébrile. Sa trop longue inactivité le rendait à la fois hyperactif et fatigué du moindre mouvement et dans ses pensées, ses sentiments, c'était le même désordre d'excitation et de fatigue, de joie et de peine, d'espoir et d'abattement… Harry ne cessait de s'asseoir et de se relever, de faire quelques pas accompagnés de grands gestes des bras et de s'arrêter immobile. Il finit par se calmer devant le lit de son amie. Il posa les yeux sur elle et sourit tristement. Lentement, il approcha sa main de son visage, hésitant, intimidé, et effleura tendrement sa joue.

Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, murmura-t-il, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable. Nos parents sont vivants ! Tu peux le croire toi ?

Harry scrutait la jeune fille, attentif au moindre mouvement indiquant qu'elle aurait pu entendre ou qu'elle s'apprêtait à se réveiller. Mais la jeune fille était désespérément immobile. Harry posa délicatement une main sur une des siennes, posée sur le drap.

Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi…

Harry crût voir la jeune fille frissonner, frisson qui se répercuta dans son propre corps.

Eridan ? appela-t-il.

Les paupières de la jeune fille papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir, offrant son premier regard à Harry.

Harry ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix un peu étrange. Où sommes-nous ?

Harry saisit ses mains avec précipitation et douceur.

Oh Eridan, j'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles plus !

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et réitéra sa question.

Nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste.

Nous devrions être morts !

Apparemment, nous ne le sommes pas…

De toute évidence, grimaça la jeune fille en tentant de se redresser.

Harry lui donna un coup de main qui lui permit de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Le sort a raté, continua Eridan.

Harry leva vers elle un regard interrogatif.

S'il avait réussi rien n'aurait pu survivre dans un rayon de cent mètres, non ce n'est même pas une question de survie. Le sort devait tout anéantir sur un rayon de cent mètres. Forcément il a raté. Tu sais où et comment on nous a retrouvés ?

Non, je n'ai pas même pensé à le demander et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me le dire avant de se faire jeter par les guérisseurs.

Eridan avait levé la tête à la manière dont Harry avait prononcé le pronom ils.

Qui ça ils ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hésita. Comment devait-on annoncer ce genre de nouvelles ? Il s'assit sur une chaise et, tenant toujours les mains d'Eridan dans les siennes, il se lança.

Nos parents. Ils sont revenus. Tous les quatre.

Harry fixa le visage de son amie afin d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'elle pensait mais la jeune fille resta impassible quelques secondes. Finalement, elle dit :

Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas morts.

Non. Apparemment Voldemort les a emprisonnés derrière le voile dans lequel Sirius est tombé. Et après notre confrontation, le voile s'est ouvert et ils ont été libérés.

Oh. Je suppose que nous avons dû faire quelque chose qui les a libérés…

Tu n'as pas l'air surprise, ni…

Ni quoi ? Joyeuse ? Tu ne l'es pas non plus ! Quant à la surprise, j'essaie juste de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et d'analyser objectivement ce que tu me dis. A quoi ressemblent-ils ? Qu'ont-ils dit exactement ?

Harry essaya de lui répondre le plus justement possible, observant toujours le visage impassible de la jeune fille.

Et que ressens-tu à leur propos ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Harry hésita, cherchant ses mots, cherchant à exprimer ses pensées…

Je ne sais pas trop. C'est difficile à dire. Je devrais être heureux, non ? Mais en fait je suis surtout très… perturbée. Je les croyais morts ! J'avais enfin fait le deuil et maintenant… Et puis, ce ne sont pas vraiment nos parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Si tu prends parents au sens biologique si, ils le sont. Si tu considères que les parents ce sont ceux qui nous ont élevés alors non…

On ne les connaît pas et ils ne nous connaissent pas !

Oui. Maintenant, c'est à nous de savoir si nous voulons apprendre à les connaître.

Tu crois que nous avons le choix !

Bien sûr, personne ne peut nous forcer à vouloir les connaître, encore moins à les aimer !

Oh ! Oui, sans doute…

Je me demande bien comment Rémus a réagi quand il les a vus réapparaître…

C'est vrai, je me demande ce qu'il a ressenti et ce qu'il ressent encore. Il avait l'air plutôt heureux mais il sait cacher ses émotions.

Il serait intéressant de lui poser la question.

Harry hocha la tête puis le silence s'installa. Finalement, Harry le troubla en remarquant qu'Eridan se servait d'une fiole de potion qui avait manifestement été déposée là à cet effet, par Rogue très probablement.

Je me demande aussi comment a réagi Rogue…

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Et toi ? finit par demander Harry.

Moi quoi ?

Que ressens-tu ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse à tel point que Harry crût qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais finalement, elle murmura :

Je ne sais pas. Les morts ne reviennent pas, ça je le sais et Voldemort m'a toujours dit qu'il avait tué ma mère. Il prenait tant de plaisir à me le dire et puis… en général, il ne cherchait pas à me cacher quoi que ce soit. J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il ait pu ne pas les tuer…

Ta mère a dit que c'était pour utiliser leur magie.

Oui, c'est une explication. Et son choix semble judicieux : sa fille et les parents de celui qu'il considère comme son ennemi attitré… En ce qui le concerne, ils doivent avoir des magies intéressantes…

La jeune fille se tût quelques instants avant de reprendre.

Quant à mon père… J'en étais venue à considérer que je n'avais pas de père. Et après, quand j'ai su… vous m'aviez dit qu'il était mort ! Je n'ai pas eu l'envie, ni même la possibilité en fait, de l'imaginer un instant dans le rôle de mon père…

Nous l'avions vu tomber derrière le voile… Dumbledore a dit qu'il était mort mais en fait c'était une prison de Voldemort. Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans l'un de ses manoirs ?

Tu ne m'as jamais décrit ce voile Harry.

Peut-être… De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une fille, continua Eridan, imperturbable mais enfonçant encore un peu plus le clou dans son désarroi.

En la voyant si perdue, Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû lui annoncer le retour de ses parents autrement. Avec un peu plus de tact… En même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait appris d'une manière plus délicate. Harry poussa un soupir. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être heureux ? Parce qu'il avait commencé à prendre conscience des choses, et notamment de tout ce qu'impliquait le retour de ses parents et de ceux d'Eridan… Il se demanda un instant comment le monde magique avait pris la nouvelle. Mais en toute honnêteté, il s'en fichait. Marre de se préoccuper des autres, il voulait pouvoir penser un peu à lui maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment plus facile. Pas dans ces conditions !

Harry s'assit sur le lit d'Eridan, en face de la jeune fille.

Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Eridan releva la tête vers lui.

Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Bien sûr, nous pourrions fuir très loin d'ici, réfléchit Harry. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un moyen pour qu'on ne nous retrouve jamais… Mais ce ne serait pas très courageux, surtout pour des Gryffondors…

Tu crois que ça a vraiment de l'importance que nous soyons des Gryffondors ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne croie pas que je voudrais m'enfuir. Il n'est pas très bon de fuir ses problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Et je ne crois pas que je voudrais fuir moi non plus.

C'est juste que j'aimerais avoir une vie normale pour une fois !

Je doute que ce soit possible…

Non, sans doute pas.

Alors que fait-on ?

Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste qu'à attendre et voir comment les choses se passent, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il se lançait une nouvelle fois dans l'inconnu et que cette aventure là n'était pas moins compliquée que la précédente. Peut-être l'était-elle plus car il avait davantage le choix, au moins en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Et il n'était pas seul dans ce cas, ses parents se lançaient eux-aussi dans l'inconnu. Harry se demanda s'il aurait agi comme eux s'il avait été à leur place. S'il était sorti d'un emprisonnement de seize ans, serait-il venu attendre l'hypothétique réveil d'un fils qu'il ne connaissait pas, même s'il avait donné sa vie pour lui ? Ou serait-il parti dans un autre pays où personne ne le connaissait pour refaire sa vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout cela était bien compliqué…

Harry ne se rendit compte que la nuit était passée que quand la porte s'ouvrit devant deux infirmières qui se jetèrent presque sur lui et Eridan, leur reprochant de ne pas les avoir appelées pour signaler qu'Eridan s'était réveillée. Harry se laissa examiner sous toutes les coutures sans manifester la moindre émotion : ces fréquentes visites à l'infirmerie de Poudlard lui avaient appris comment se comporter pour en finir le plus rapidement possible. Manifestement, Eridan avait dû faire de même car l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle termina à peu près en même temps que celle qui s'occupait de lui. Elles furent suivies par des guérisseurs qui leur firent à peu près les mêmes examens sans vraiment trouver quoi que ce soit. Ils finirent par les laisser en paix en leur annonçant que les visites ouvriraient dans une demi-heure.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille de soin et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait trouvé près de lui quand il s'était réveillé. Il n'y avait rien et les guérisseurs ne lui avaient donné aucune potion.

Ils ne savent pas ce que nous avons ni comment nous soigner, remarqua Harry.

Comment le pourrait-il ? Le sort de néantisation est un dérivé d'un sort de magie ancestrale qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis des siècles. Et si le sort avait fonctionné, nous devrions être morts !

Harry hocha la tête. Ils étaient donc victimes d'un sort que personne ne connaissait et qui aurait dû avoir pour seule conséquence de les anéantir totalement. Effectivement pour ce qui était de savoir comment les soigner, cela se présentait plutôt mal ! Enfin, Harry se sentait bien. Certes, il avait mal partout, comme des courbatures, et il se sentait ankylosé. Bon, peut-être avait-il un peu mal à la tête quand il y avait trop de monde mais rien de très important ou de très inhabituel ! Pourtant, et même sans compter le sort de néantisation, il aurait dû avoir tous les os broyés…

Je croyais qu'il n'était pas possible de guérir du sort pour briser les os que m'a jeté Voldemort, finit par dire Harry. Pourtant, je n'ai plus rien de cassé !

Je ne sais pas si cela peut se soigner mais cela prendrait au mieux des mois. Ce que je crois c'est… que le sort raté de néantisation a aboli tous les autres sorts qui ont été jetés avant…

Oh. Je vois… Nous ne saurons jamais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu as jeté le sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le savoir. La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que le sort a raté. Sinon nous ne serions plus là pour en discuter. Pour le reste… Peut-être pourrons-nous avoir quelques indices quand ils nous diront comment on nous a retrouvés.

Oui, peut-être…

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Harry se tendit, il savait qui étaient derrière la porte et il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Le visage d'Eridan était devenu indéchiffrable. Les cinq même personnes que la veille entrèrent silencieusement, refermèrent la porte puis levèrent les yeux vers les deux adolescents, toujours assis sur le même lit. Ils n'avaient pas l'air étonné de les voir tous les deux réveillés, les infirmières avaient dû les prévenir. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir vraiment comment ils devaient réagir. Ils firent quelques pas vers eux puis s'arrêtèrent. Finalement, seul Rémus s'approcha.

Je suis content que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous Eridan, dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis elle fixa ses regards vers les quatre autres.

Nous avons de toutes évidences énormément de choses à nous dire. On va essayer d'éviter les banalités qu'on dit dans ce genre de situations inédites. Mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas rester à l'hôpital.

Eridan, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Rémus. Vous sortez à peine du coma…

Ils ne connaissent pas le sort qui nous a mis dans cet état et savent encore moins comment y remédier ! Je pense que sur ce point, j'en sais davantage qu'eux. Il ne sert donc à rien de rester ici…

Et je ne resterai pas non plus, rajouta Harry. De plus on se sent bien !

Les cinq adultes échangèrent quelques regards et quelques chuchotements puis Circé Jedusor se tourna vers les deux adolescents :

D'accord, nous allons essayer de convaincre les guérisseurs.

Ils commencèrent à repartir vers la porte. Rémus voulut les suivre mais Eridan l'attrapa par le bras. L'homme baissa les yeux vers les deux adolescents puis comprit.

Je… je vais rester avec eux pendant ce temps, finit-il par dire.

Circé leur jeta un regard que Harry ne parvint pas à déchiffrer puis murmura : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, oui… avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, un certain malaise planant dans la pièce.

Comment… comment avez-vous pris leur retour ? finit par demander Harry.

Rémus lui jeta un regard étonné.

Bien ! Je veux dire, j'étais très joyeux bien sûr !

Bien sûr ! releva Eridan. Rémus, ce n'est pas ce que vous devriez ressentir que nous voulons connaître, nous voudrions vraiment savoir ce que vous avez ressenti car… nous on ne sait vraiment pas.

Rémus les regarda d'une manière qui avait quelque chose de la bête acculée puis, poussa un soupir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps de me le demander. Quand ils sont apparus devant moi pour la première fois, il y a eu la surprise. Ensuite, ils n'ont cessé de me poser des questions à votre sujet. Apparemment, Circé avait mis Sirius au courant pendant le trajet. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas ressortis par le ministère. Je ne sais pas par où, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. Tout le monde n'était préoccupé que par votre santé. Mais c'est forcément bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit être bien !

Rémus avait dit ces derniers mots avec un certain désespoir, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même plus que les deux adolescents. Harry se sentit un peu mal de l'avoir fait douter. Enfin, ils ne l'avaient pas fait douter, il l'avait juste forcé à exprimer ses doutes.

C'est sûrement bien, dit Harry pour tenter de le réconforter. C'est juste que c'est tellement incroyable. Et nous ne les connaissons pas. Eux non plus ne nous connaissent pas !

C'est plutôt perturbant, continua Eridan. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude que ce qui nous tombe dessus de manière si extraordinaire soit bon pour nous. D'habitude, c'est plutôt mauvais signe. C'est tellement inattendu… En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment comment nous devons… pouvons… voulons réagir. Tout est tellement embrouillé !

Je crois, finit par dire Rémus, que pour commencer il faut essayer de faire connaissance. Ensuite, vous pourrez prendre une décision plus claire…

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, soulagés d'un certain côté que Rémus soit aussi perturbé qu'eux. Harry avait eu peur d'être devenu insensible parce qu'il n'avait pas sauté de joie au retour de ses parents. Faire connaissance. Oui, il allait essayer. Pour commencer…

Ils ne revenaient toujours pas. Manifestement, ils devaient avoir du mal à convaincre les guérisseurs de les laisser partir.

Je vais aller voir si je peux faire en sorte d'accélérer les choses, bredouilla Rémus, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent franchirent la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Ce n'était facile pour personne… Harry replongea dans ses pensées. Si seul Sirius était revenu, cela aurait été plus simple. Pour lui, pas pour Eridan ! En effet, cela ne faisait pas seize ans qu'on lui disait que Sirius était mort, il avait à peine commencé à faire son deuil et il connaissait Sirius et lui le connaissait. S'il n'y avait eu que Sirius, il aurait su comment réagir. Il aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras, pousser des cris de joie… Mais comme ses parents aussi étaient revenus, cela était impossible et il lui fallait redéfinir les rapports qu'ils avaient avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et en définir de nouveaux avec ceux qui étaient vraiment ses parents. Tout cela était horriblement compliqué et Harry n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'air totalement détaché d'Eridan. Elle se refermait sur elle-même et il savait que c'était mauvais. Très mauvais !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les cinq adultes entrèrent.

C'est bon, expliqua Circé. Ils ont accepté que vous partiez. Au début ils ne voulaient pas mais nous avons fini par les convaincre. Si vous êtes prêts…

Harry et Eridan avaient profité du temps où ils étaient seuls pour s'habiller et regrouper les affaires qui avaient été apportées pour eux. Harry n'avait trouvé nulle part sa baguette magique mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en occuper.

Ce sont des portoloins, continua Circé en leur tendant à chacun une fleur.

Très bien, répondit Eridan d'une voix froide et distante en prenant la fleur.

Mauvais, très mauvais, pensa Harry en prenant la fleur tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander où devaient les conduire les portoloins qu'il atterrit dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Il fut rapidement suivi par Eridan puis les cinq adultes. Machinalement, Lily, sa mère rectifia Harry, récupéra les fleurs portoloins pour en faire un bouquet qu'elle installa dans un vase. Le silence qui s'était installé était pesant et l'atmosphère très inconfortable. Mais cela ne dura pas car peu après apparut Dumbledore. Harry put presque entendre un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de toutes les bouches. La venue de Dumbledore signifiait certes le temps des explications mais aussi qu'il n'était pas l'heure de laisser seuls parents et enfants.

Sur l'invitation du directeur de Poudlard, tous s'assirent autour de la table. Tous sauf Eridan qui finit par se hisser sur le plan de travail. Mauvais, très mauvais, se répéta Harry en observant l'air détaché de son amie. Il baissa la tête pour qu'on ne voie pas la grimace qu'il faisait. Cela allait être encore plus compliqué et difficile que ce qu'il avait craint, il le sentait !

Bien, commença Dumbledore. Je suppose que tout le monde ici a beaucoup de questions. Nous allons tous essayé d'y répondre. Pour commencer, je propose que nous laissions la parole à nos deux jeunes gens.

Les adultes hochèrent la tête. Eridan et Harry échangèrent un regard puis la jeune fille, de sa voix calme, apparemment dépourvue de toute émotion, prit la parole :

Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ?

Quant le professeur Rogue et moi sommes revenus ici, et que nous avons vu votre mot, nous avons crû ne jamais vous revoir, répondit Rémus. Mais finalement, Séverus a trouvé une potion pour vous localiser. Il l'a faite puis nous l'avons prise sans prévenir personne d'autre. Quant nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, il n'y avait que des décombres. Nous les avons fouillés jusqu'à ce qu'on vous trouve et on vous a ramenés à Sainte-Mangouste.

Rémus se tût mais reprit la parole, devançant la question qu'Eridan s'apprêtait à lui poser.

Nous n'avons trouvé aucun autre corps ni rien qui soit encore reconnaissable.

Ma baguette ? demanda Harry.

Je suis désolé Harry, mais il n'y avait qu'un tas de cendres près de toi. Elle a dû être détruite…

Si la baguette de Harry a été détruite, réfléchit Eridan, celle de Voldemort l'a probablement été aussi. Et peut-être que sa destruction a…

… ouvert la porte du voile, continua Harry.

C'est une possibilité, reconnut Dumbledore. Il faudra faire d'autres recherches pour en être sûr.

Qu'avez-vous fait quand vous êtes sortis du voile ? demanda Harry.

D'abord nous avons été surpris de nous retrouver tous les quatre, expliqua Circé. Puis nous avons cherché où nous étions car nous ne sommes pas ressortis par le ministère.

Où êtes-vous sortis ? demanda Harry.

Sur une lande déserte d'Ecosse. Ensuite, Sirius nous a plus ou moins raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre… départ et nous avons pris la route jusqu'ici, continua Circé.

Rémus nous a raconté ce que Sirius ne pouvait pas savoir, continua doucement Lily et nous nous sommes précipités à l'hôpital…

Bien sûr, notre retour a posé quelques problèmes mais nous les avons réglés lorsque nous ne pouvions être à votre chevet, précisa Circé. Nous sommes à nouveau des citoyens sorciers normaux avec des baguettes et tout ce qu'il faut…

Harry hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Eridan mais la jeune fille semblait toujours aussi distante, refermée sur elle-même, et ses yeux étaient bleus.

Maintenant, nous avons aussi quelques questions à vous poser, dit Dumbledore.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes.

Que s'est-il passé pour que vous décidiez de rejoindre Voldemort et que s'est-il passé là-bas ? finit-il par demander.

L'attaque au ministère était une provocation de Voldemort. Il nous signifiait qu'il nous attendait. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, et maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Eridan savait où il se trouvait donc nous y sommes allés, répondit Harry.

Les six adultes avaient les yeux posés sur lui, attendant la suite.

Voldemort nous attendait. Nous avons commencé à nous battre mais il était trop fort. Alors nous avons fini par prendre la décision de jeter un sort de néantisation…

En disant ces mots, Harry se sentit replonger dans ce moment. Il avait dit cela comme si ce n'était rien mais c'était tellement loin de la réalité ! Comment mettre des mots sur ces émotions, ces sentiments qu'ils avaient ressentis à ce moment là ?

Un sort de néantisation ? répéta Dumbledore.

Le sort aurait dû anéantir totalement le manoir et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, expliqua simplement Eridan.

Tout ? répéta Sirius d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

Oui.

Nous n'avions pas le choix ! s'écria presque Harry. C'était la seule solution…

Tous les fixaient maintenant, avec un air qui mêlait compassion et horreur.

Et vu que nous sommes vivants, cela signifie que Voldemort l'est aussi, termina Eridan.

Mais sa déclaration fut noyée par le bruit de la sonnette et bientôt la cuisine du square Grimmaurd fut envahie par une foule de personnes. Il y avait là la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagall, madame Figg, Mondingus Fletcher, Neville et sa grand-mère… Il y avait un monde fou, une foule de personnes bien décidées à fêter leur réveil et le retour de leurs parents.

Ils n'eurent pas un instant de répit de toute la journée. Tout le monde s'enquerrait de leur santé, voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, comment ils allaient… Harry finit par soutirer d'Hermione et Ron qu'après leur disparition, une certaine panique s'était installée dans le monde magique. Que la panique avait fait place à la joie quand ils avaient été retrouvés, inconscients mais vivants, et qu'il n'y avait plus une trace de Voldemort. Les mangemorts se faisaient discrets et leurs parents étaient revenus, comme un miracle supplémentaire, la cerise sur le gâteau. Harry ne se sentit pas le cœur de gâcher la joie de toutes ces personnes, heureuses de les savoir en vie en leur disant que Voldemort n'était pas mort et qu'ils étaient, pour le moment au moins, très loin de former une famille unie.

D'un certain côté, cette foule convenait fort bien à Harry. Tous ces gens qui ne cessaient de parler, de lui parler, de s'extasier, de crier… l'empêchaient de penser, de se concentrer sur les derniers événements, de réfléchir à l'attitude qu'il convenait d'adopter… Tout cela s'évanouissait devant l'instant présent et tous ces gens qui comptaient pour lui et pour qui il comptait.

Aussi, quand tous furent partis, un certain malaise s'installa à nouveau sur la cuisine du square Grimmaurd où ils se trouvaient tous les sept, Rémus étant restés avec eux.

Je crois qu'il y a d'autres sujets qu'il faut aborder, commença-t-il, bredouillant.

Harry se tendit. Il savait qu'il parlait des relations qu'il était censé y avoir entre des enfants et leurs parents. Mais avant que Harry ne puisse vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter, Eridan se leva assez précipitamment.

Je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans se retourner une seule fois, elle monta l'escalier sous les regards tétanisés de tous les autres. Harry finit par se secouer et se jeta à sa poursuite.

Eridan ! appela-t-il alors que la jeune fille entrait dans sa chambre.

Pas maintenant Harry. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant. Je veux juste dormir.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry la laissa s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il comprenait certes l'attitude de son amie mais il comprenait surtout que les choses allaient être difficiles, très difficiles et que l'attitude d'Eridan ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Harry eut envie de s'enfouir sous des draps avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour ne plus penser à rien. Pour ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé ni avant ni après son réveil à l'hôpital, pour oublier… Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se cacher, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il essaie d'arranger un peu les choses. Harry redescendit donc plus calmement et, restant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il s'adressa aux cinq adultes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le départ précipité d'Eridan.

La journée a été longue et fatigante. Je crois qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde d'aller prendre du repos. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain, à tête reposée.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mais quand Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, il ne put oublier les regards tristes qu'ils lui avaient jetés. Harry poussa un soupir. Il verrait cela demain. Demain, tout irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut un instant de panique. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et il était plutôt confus. Puis tout lui revint brusquement : le combat contre Voldemort, le réveil à l'hôpital, le retour de leurs parents, l'arrivée square Grimmaurd… Harry mit ses lunettes comme pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans ses pensées. Il était encore tôt, à peine sept heures du matin mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Pourtant, il hésitait à sortir de son lit et à affronter sa famille. Mais en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Seule Eridan s'y trouvait qui semblait méditer devant une tasse de café.

Bonjour, dit Harry en se faisant une tasse de café. Ça va ?

Bonjour. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda Eridan sans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne sachant comment aborder la question, il se contenta d'avaler son café, presque cul sec, avant de s'en refaire un autre. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, il craignait l'arrivée de ses parents et ne savait toujours pas quoi penser, encore moins quelle attitude adopter.

Harry, je doute que te saouler au café puisse régler tes problèmes ou les miens, dit Eridan en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Harry s'aperçut, embarrassé, qu'il entreprenait de boire son sixième café de la matinée. Il était maintenant obligé de reconnaître qu'il était stressé et qu'il ne trompait personne, pas même lui, avec sa pseudo attitude détendue. Harry soupira, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Un bruit se fit entendre et les cinq adultes entrèrent dans la cuisine, tous ensembles. Harry se demanda si c'était un hasard ou s'ils s'étaient attendus. Cette deuxième hypothèse, bien que la plus probable, avait quelque chose de grotesque, d'enfantin. Que craignaient-ils de trouver dans cette cuisine ? Soudain, Harry comprit. Ils craignaient simplement de se retrouver seuls face à ceux qui étaient censés être leurs enfants et dont ils ne savaient rien. Une attitude enfantine certes, mais après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de grandir. Ils étaient directement passés de l'âge d'une vingtaine d'années, à peine plus que l'âge qu'il avait lui-même, à presque quarante ans avec des enfants adolescents qui avaient grandi sans eux. Et si Sirius lui était passé par tous les âges normaux, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il les avait passés à Azkaban ! Il était resté douze ans à Azkaban ! Il était idiot de croire que cela ne l'avait pas marqué. Harry se rappela ce que madame Weasley et Hermione avait dit de Sirius deux ans plus tôt. Avec un pincement au cœur Harry se dit qu'elles n'avaient pas totalement tort et il pouvait sans doute étendre ces reproches aux trois autres. Quant à lui et Eridan, ils n'avaient rien d'enfants comme les autres, avec un passé lourd comme une montagne de pavés et une idée de ce qu'était la famille qui rimait avec sortez-moi de là ! Avec un soupir et une ironie qui lui était de plus en plus familière, Harry se dit que si un psychiatre sorcier s'installait dans les parages, il n'aurait pas besoin d'autres clients qu'eux jusqu'à sa retraite. Mais il n'existait aucun psychiatre sorcier et ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls. Soudainement, Harry se rappela qu'Hermione avait dit vouloir faire un métier vraiment utile, il faudrait qu'il lui parle de la psychiatrie, sûr qu'elle ne manquerait pas de clients !

Les cinq adultes évoquaient un souvenir de leur scolarité alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à table. Encore un fait qui prouvait qu'ils se complaisaient dans le passé !

Machinalement, Eridan fit léviter vers eux des tasses de café. Harry fronça les sourcils ; quand elle n'essayait même pas de faire semblant d'utiliser ses mains, c'était qu'elles la faisaient particulièrement souffrir. Il faudrait prévenir le professeur Rogue. En relevant la tête, Harry s'aperçut que Sirius et Circé fixaient eux aussi les mains d'Eridan. Harry grimaça : au moins étaient-ils au courant…

Eridan avait repris sa place sur le plan de travail, renforçant physiquement la distance qu'elle mettait avec les autres. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que les choses allaient aller en empirant mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait y remédier.

Pendant quelques minutes, nul ne parla, tous étant occupés à siroter leur café, le septième pour Harry qui se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter avant de faire de la tachycardie. Finalement, Lily, sa mère rectifia mentalement Harry, posa sa tasse :

Peut-être, commença-t-elle en bredouillant puis affermissant sa voix, peut-être que vous pourriez nous appeler papa et maman ?

Harry pouvait voir une lueur d'espoir briller dans les yeux de leurs parents. Il réfléchit à cette idée. Elle ne lui paraissait pas mauvaise. Après tout, s'ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient des familles normales, s'ils se comportaient comme des familles… alors peut-être qu'ils en deviendraient vraiment ! En tout cas, cela ne coûtait rien et valait le coup d'essayer. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Eridan pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait mais l'expression de son visage lui fit craindre le pire. Regardant vaguement en direction de ses parents, ses yeux ayant pris une inquiétante couleur bleu délavé, elle dit d'une voix où se mêlaient tristesse et colère :

Je suis désolée mais ça, c'est impossible.

Et sautant à bas du plan de travail, elle s'enfuit par les escaliers. Harry eut l'impression que tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber dessus mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'expression de Sirius qui avait quelque chose de l'animal blessé à mort et sans espoir de survie.

Harry cacha sa tête dans ses mains. L'apocalypse annoncée venait de commencer…

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas. En même temps, Harry voyait mal comment cela pouvait s'arranger. Ses propres relations avec ses parents étaient… comment dire ? En fait, eux comme lui faisaient semblant que tout se passait bien, normalement. Harry ne savait pas si c'était bien et d'une certaine façon, devoir se préoccuper d'Eridan et de ses parents lui permettait de ne pas penser à ses propres problèmes. Et pour ce qui était des problèmes d'Eridan et ses parents, il était servi ! Sirius avait la même attitude que lorsqu'il était coincé square Grimmaurd deux ans auparavant et, par mesure de prudence, Harry avait aidé Rémus à faire disparaître toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de la maison. Circé semblait vivre tout cela mieux mais Harry avait compris qu'elle cachait ses émotions derrière un visage impassible et les regards un peu perdus qu'elle lançait à sa fille, les rares fois où elle l'apercevait, faisait dire à Harry qu'elle était loin d'être impassible. Elle devait juste savoir mieux cacher ses sentiments que les autres, peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui expliquaient qu'elle avait passé sa scolarité à Serpentard. Harry l'avait entendue plusieurs fois dire à Sirius de laisser du temps à Eridan mais il devenait impossible pour tout le monde de remonter le moral de Sirius. Harry serait bien allé secouer Eridan si la jeune fille n'avait semblé au moins aussi perdue et désespérée que son père. Elle passait la plupart de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre et ses nuits dans le jardin intérieur qu'elle avait aménagé durant le mois de juillet, loin des autres, fuyant tout le monde et supportant à peine la présence de Harry.

Et les jours s'écoulaient ainsi, n'apportant aucune amélioration.

Un après-midi, on sonna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir, espérant que les visiteurs pourraient lui changer les idées.

Madame Mal… commença-t-il, surpris.

Madame Black, le divorce a été prononcé.

Oh. Félicitations.

Mais tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, Harry. Mon cousin accepterait-il de me recevoir ?

Harry sourit. Voilà une très bonne nouvelle. Non seulement Narcissa réussirait peut-être à changer les idées de Sirius mais en plus elle pourrait lui parler de ce qu'avait vécu Eridan auprès de Voldemort.

Je pense que oui, suivez-moi je vous prie, dit Harry en lui tenant la porte.

C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut Malfoy derrière sa mère.

Malfoy ? Super, tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

Tu te sens bien Potter ? demanda Malfoy de l'air de quelqu'un qui s'adresse à un fou.

Très bien, sourit Harry. C'est à propos d'Eridan…

Malfoy hocha la tête. Pendant leur petite conversation, ils étaient arrivés dans le salon où les cinq adultes prenaient silencieusement un thé.

Sirius, commença Narcissa, d'une voix tremblante. J'aurai aimé… Je voudrais te dire… J'ai divorcé tu sais ? J'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps. En fait je n'aurai jamais dû l'épouser mais… Je voudrais m'excuser…

Elle fut coupée par Sirius qui se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Autour, personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Tous attendaient de savoir ce que comptait faire Sirius. Il arriva devant sa cousine puis, écartant les bras, il l'attira pour une embrassade sincère.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Bon, puisque ça c'est réglé, suis-moi Malfoy, il faut que tu parles à Eridan, elle ne va pas bien du tout depuis que nos parents sont de retour. Euh, tu t'appelles toujours Malfoy ou…

J'ai gardé le nom de mon père.

Le blond hésita puis poursuivit, d'une voix qui manquait un peu d'assurance.

Tu comprends, même si je le déteste, que c'est un monstre et qu'il a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, c'est quand même mon père !

Oh. Oui, tu as raison. Et Voldemort, quoi qu'il ait fait et quoi qu'il soit est le grand-père d'Eridan, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidement, répondit Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air chargé d'incompréhension. C'est son grand-père et c'est lui qui l'a élevée, on ne peut pas changer ça même si on le voudrait…

Je crois qu'on a tous cherché à oublier ce fait alors qu'Eridan ne veut pas oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne fait pas semblant. Je veux dire, elle ne cherche pas à modifier la réalité, à se cacher derrière des illusions. Ce n'est pas son genre…

Tu dois avoir raison. Allez, viens Mal…foy !

Tu peux m'appeler Drago si mon nom t'écorche tant la bouche, Potter !

Ce n'était pas vraiment dit avec gentillesse mais Harry savait comment il devait prendre cette proposition.

Harry !

Quoi ! demanda Drago qui affichait un air peu élégant sur sa figure.

Mon prénom c'est Harry, pas Potter !

Oh.

Harry sourit tout en précédant Drago dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas souvent que Malfoy se trouvait sans réplique. Harry se donna une claque mentale. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis maintenant, et c'était Drago, pas Malfoy ! Décidément, les choses changeaient. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Quand Drago et sa mère repartirent, Harry se dit qu'il devait se montrer plus actif. Certes, Narcissa avait dû parler avec Sirius, vu l'air songeur qu'il affichait, et Drago avait discuté avec Eridan. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il fallait qu'il continue sur cette voix ! Et Hermione était toute indiquée pour ce travail. Harry lui écrivit pour lui demander de passer. Elle était actuellement chez Ron, la famille Weasley étant retournée chez elle depuis que tous croyaient que Voldemort avaient disparu. Harry soupira en pensant qu'il allait bien falloir un jour qu'il leur ouvre les yeux. Enfin, il fut décidé que la famille Weasley viendrait avec Hermione le lendemain, histoire de changer les idées à tout le monde !

Harry laissa Hermione avec Eridan et rejoignit Ron et Ginny qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre.

Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, vieux, commença Ron.

Disons que l'ambiance ici est loin d'être très joyeuse et que je suis fatigué d'essayer d'améliorer les choses.

Et toi, comment ça va ? demanda Ginny. Avec tes parents ?

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants.

En toute honnêteté, j'essaie de faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir des parents mais j'évite de me poser trop de questions. Je prends juste les choses comme elles viennent…

Tu es heureux ? demanda Ron.

Je le serais quand les choses iront mieux ! Enfin je suppose…

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblaient. Ron lui donna une chaleureuse tape sur l'épaule.

Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger ! Et je suis sûr que Hermione va pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle réussit toujours tout !

Harry sourit à son tour. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il posait les yeux sur son meilleur ami, le regard chargé de malice.

Je vois ! Alors toi et Hermione, vous avez passé le pas ?

Ron rougit fortement.

Oui ! s'exclama Ginny. C'est pas trop tôt ! C'était pendant que vous étiez dans le coma. Nous venions vous voir tous les jours et comme il n'y avait aucun changement, les guérisseurs ont fini par nous dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Alors Hermione s'est effondrée dans les bras de Ron. Tu imagines la suite !

Oui, très bien. Mes félicitations, Ron !

Tes félicitations pour quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un ton suspicieux en entrant dans la chambre.

Ron devint écarlate et Harry essayait de cacher son air gêné derrière un livre de potions.

Je pense que c'est parce que vous sortez enfin ensemble, dit Eridan en entrant à son tour. Harry et Ginny commençaient à croire que vous étiez vraiment aveugles !

Hermione rosit et la couleur que prenait Ron commençait à devenir intéressante.

Je crois que nous sommes attendus pour déjeuner, finit par dire Hermione pour couper court à la conversation.

Elle sortit de la chambre et Eridan lui emboîta le pas. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Son amie n'avait pas assisté à un repas avec tout le monde depuis plusieurs jours. A croire que Ron avait raison et que Hermione réussissait vraiment tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil en suivant les deux filles.

Je te l'avais bien dit !

Durant le repas, l'ambiance était assez bonne. Il faut dire que les jumeaux et Ginny se chargeaient de remplir le moindre blanc et Harry vit même Sirius esquisser un sourire. Harry se sentit soulagé. Tout allait aller mieux maintenant… Mais Harry vit Eridan se figer alors qu'on commençait à parler de Voldemort. Au passé.

Voldemort n'est pas mort ! assena la jeune fille avec une certaine colère. Et cette fois-ci, il n'attendra pas quatorze ans pour refaire parler de lui ! Je pense que je suis bien placée pour savoir s'il est encore vivant ou pas !

Eridan se leva et quitta la pièce, presque en courant. Harry ferma les yeux, se passant les mains sur le visage.

Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait raison… dit-il.

L'ambiance se rafraîchit considérablement après cela et les Weasley et Hermione partirent assez rapidement.

Le soir, alors qu'ils se mettaient à table, le feu de la cheminée devint vert et le professeur Rogue sortit élégamment de la cheminée. Aussitôt, James, son père, et Sirius se levèrent brusquement, les poings serrés. Pour un peu, Harry les aurait vus montrant les dents. Il grimaça, pourquoi se comportaient-ils comme des gamins ?

Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Servilus ? demanda Sirius.

C'est moi qui l'aie appelé, le coupa Harry d'un ton sévère.

Sirius et Ja… son père ! se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdis. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Et dire que c'était à lui de jouer les adultes responsables.

Pour apporter à ta fille la potion dont elle a besoin ! répliqua Rogue de son ton sarcastique.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais son regard croisa celui d'Eridan qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il resta donc silencieux et lui tendit le flacon. La jeune fille le saisit avant de tourner les talons assez précipitamment. Sirius resta un instant paralysé avant de se précipiter à la suite d'Eridan.

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis, faisant tourner sa cape, il s'apprêta à repartir de la même manière dont il était arrivé.

Professeur, l'arrêta Harry. Je voudrais vous parler !

La tête que fit le professeur Rogue aurait bien fait rire Harry s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire. Il s'efforça d'ignorer le regard vaguement horrifié de son père mais sourit à sa mère lorsqu'elle donna une tape sur la tête de son père. Il n'avait pas le temps de ménager les susceptibilités de chacun. Heureusement, sa mère semblait le comprendre.

Harry entraîna le professeur Rogue à sa suite.

Que vouliez-vous me dire ? demanda le professeur lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue de ceux qui se trouvaient toujours dans la cuisine.

C'est à propos d'Eridan. Elle ne va pas bien et j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'empirer…

Et qu'espérez-vous que je fasse ?

Que vous m'aidiez !

Vous me demandez de l'aide !

Oui, comme j'en ai demandé à Drago…

Drago !

Oui, Drago Malfoy ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas le prénom des élèves de votre propre maison !

Le professeur Rogue resta silencieux.

Je demande de l'aide à toute personne susceptible d'être efficace. Je pense qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que des vieilles querelles idiotes !

Vous avez beaucoup mûri monsieur Potter.

Harry sourit.

Vous ne voudriez pas écrire ça sur un parchemin et le signer ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux. Juste pour que je puisse prouver que vous m'avez fait un compliment !

Le professeur de potions grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible sous le regard rieur de Harry. Le jeune homme allait rajouter quelque chose quand il se figea dans l'embrasure du salon. Aucune lumière n'avait été allumée mais il pouvait distinguer Sirius et Eridan. Ils étaient tous les deux debout devant la cheminée.

Je suis vraiment désolé, murmurait Sirius d'une voix tremblante. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là… Je n'aurais pas dû penser uniquement à ma vengeance, j'aurai dû vous chercher… C'est de ma faute si tu as passé tant d'années avec ce monstre…

L'air qu'affichait Eridan montrait à la fois son ébahissement et une certaine panique. Manifestement, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce genre de discours.

Vous ne saviez pas que j'existais.

Pour Harry qui la connaissait, cette phrase n'exprimait aucun reproche, au contraire, mais pour Sirius, noyé dans sa culpabilité… Eridan recula avant de faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir devant le regard désespéré de son père. Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Harry échangea un regard avec le professeur Rogue. L'homme prit le chemin que venait d'emprunter Eridan, Harry se dirigea vers le fauteuil où Sirius se morfondait. Il se laissa tomber en face de lui.

Elle ne t'en veut pas du tout, murmura-t-il.

Sirius releva la tête.

Son attitude n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Enfin, je veux dire qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de te reprocher ton absence. Elle sait très bien que tu ne savais pas, que tu ne POUVAIS pas savoir ! Ce n'est pas ça, le problème !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration alors que Sirius le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Harry se rendit compte de la bizarrerie de la situation. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer sa fille à Sirius. Enfin, question bizarrerie...

Ce qu'il y a, c'est que pour Eridan la seule personne qui a dit être de sa famille, c'est Voldemort ! Et après, les rares personnes sur lesquelles elle a pu compter, elle ne les a surtout pas associées à des membres de sa famille ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, essaie de ne pas agir stupidement avec Rogue. Même s'il a toujours été un sale type avec moi et que c'est un ancien mangemort, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il a vraiment aidé Eridan et elle l'apprécie comme il l'apprécie. Alors je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'enterrer vos vieilles querelles. Je l'ai fait moi, je suis sûr que toi et mon père vous pouvez le faire… Pour Eridan, la famille est connotée uniquement négativement. Ce n'est pas comme pour moi. Moi j'ai eu comme modèle la famille Weasley et je t'ai eu toi ! Et puis, il y a une sacrée marge entre les Dursley et Voldemort ! Voldemort lui a fait subir des choses affreuses ! Je suppose que Narcissa vous a un peu raconté…

Sirius hocha la tête, attentif.

Et puis, il n'y pas que ça. Il y a moins de deux mois qu'elle sait que tu es son père et elle l'a appris après avoir appris ta mort. C'est plutôt perturbant, tu vois… Mais je peux t'assurer que quand elle a compris que tu étais son père, elle n'en a éprouvé aucun malaise. La seule chose qui la rendait triste c'était que tu étais mort sans qu'elle puisse te connaître ! Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Quand nous avons affronté Voldemort et que nous avons décidé de jeter le sort de néantisation… nous savions très bien ce que cela signifiait... Ce n'était pas une décision facile, nous n'avions aucune envie de mourir, mais nous nous croyons déjà morts ! Et puis nous nous sommes réveillés et non seulement nous étions vivants mais vous, que nous croyons morts, aussi ! Y a vraiment de quoi devenir fou ! Et il y a encore autre chose… Eridan ne fait jamais semblant. C'est contraire à ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a jamais fait semblant de suivre Voldemort alors que cela aurait été vraiment dans son intérêt. Elle serait bien incapable de se faire passer pour une de ses partisanes, d'aller contre ses valeurs même si sa vie en dépendait !

C'est peut-être pour ça que le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard… réfléchit à haute voix Harry.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Sirius, quand tu étais jeune, tu n'as jamais essayé de faire croire à tes parents que tu pensais comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que tu préférais leur crier ce que tu pensais d'eux…

L'homme hocha la tête.

Et bien tu vois, à ce sujet, vous avez encore plus de points communs que ce que je croyais. Eridan ne fait pas semblant. Elle a été élevée par un psychopathe qui l'a fait souffrir, elle le sait et le reconnaît. Elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, comme si ce n'était rien. C'est important ! C'est son passé et ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'on lui reconnaisse ça, pas faire semblant d'être une famille normale… Ce n'est pas avec des illusions qu'elle s'est construite, pas avec des illusions qu'elle ira mieux ! Et Voldemort, même si elle le hait et qu'elle est la première à rappeler qu'il est toujours là et que la guerre n'est pas finie, Voldemort est son grand-père…

Oui bien sûr, murmura une voix.

Harry et Sirius se retournèrent brusquement pour apercevoir Circé appuyée au chambranle de la porte.

Je n'ai jamais considéré Voldemort comme mon père, il ne l'est pas d'ailleurs, juste mon géniteur et encore… Mais il est le grand-père d'Eridan et ça, je crois que nous avions tous trop tendance à vouloir l'oublier…

Harry hocha la tête. Circé s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius. Harry vit son parrain prendre presque timidement la main de la mère de sa fille. Il pensa tout d'un coup qu'il n'y avait pas que le fait d'être parents qui pouvaient les perturber mais aussi celui d'être un couple. En effet, cela faisait seize ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus et c'était pareil pour ses parents. Harry étouffa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il faudrait qu'ils se débrouillent seuls.

Et non seulement pour Eridan, Voldemort est son grand-père mais pour Voldemort, Eridan est sa petite-fille. C'est plutôt perturbant de s'apercevoir qu'un monstre comme lui peut éprouver quelque chose d'autre que de la haine pour quelqu'un, même si cette chose n'est ni de l'amour ni vraiment de la fierté… mais c'est un fait. Quand il lui a brisé les poignets, il ne l'a pas tuée, même s'il pensait peut-être qu'elle en mourrait. Et cette année, à chaque fois qu'il l'a croisée, avant de lui jeter des sorts, il lui a toujours proposé de le rejoindre, de lui accorder ce qu'il appelle une seconde chance… Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il a peur d'elle ! Vous comprenez, c'est difficile de s'en sortir dans ces conditions…

Sirius et Circé hochèrent la tête.

Tu as raison, je crois que nous avons été maladroits, murmura Circé. Nous aurions dû lui laisser le temps de se faire à notre retour avant d'essayer de se comporter comme une véritable famille…

Maladroits ! Ce n'est pas de la maladresse. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment le mot adéquat, vous venez de ressusciter ! Non seulement vous ne pouviez pas savoir mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile de revenir comme ça… Et ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'Eridan comprend très bien cela. Si elle en veut à quelqu'un, c'est uniquement à elle ! Question culpabilité, je crois que nous serions tous bons pour une thérapie ad vitam aeternam ! Maintenant, je crois qu'il faut que vous attendiez qu'elle arrive à remettre de l'ordre dans ses propres sentiments et qu'elle décide de vous parler mais sans que vous vous sentiez mal pour autant. Il faut que vous pensiez aussi à vous reconstruire individuellement et… en couple, pas seulement comme parents ! Nous nous sommes construits comme nous avons pu, ça n'a pas été sans mal et ça reste fragile sur bien des points. Et votre retour a mis en miettes brutalement une partie de ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire, certes pour que nous puissions nous reconstruire plus normalement mais… ce n'est pas facile et ça ne se fait pas en un jour ! Je ne sais pas si cela aurait été mieux de faire les choses plus lentement, par étapes et ça n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant c'est fait et c'est tout. Laissez du temps à Eridan et si vous vous reconstruisez, vous aussi, en même temps sans être mal, alors elle ne culpabilisera pas davantage et pourra se concentrer sur elle et ça devrait finir par aller mieux pour tout le monde !

Harry reprit enfin son souffle. Sirius le regardait avec dans les yeux une expression de fierté émue qui contrastait avec son air ébahi.

Tu as vraiment grandi depuis la dernière fois, murmura-t-il en étreignant l'épaule de son filleul.

Harry lui sourit.

Je crois que c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut la surprise de voir Eridan s'asseoir à table avec eux.

Bonjour, dit-elle en acceptant la tasse de café que lui tendait Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, la jeune fille semblait heureuse et apaisée.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une tranquille douceur puis, levant les yeux vers ses parents, Eridan demanda d'une voix timide :

Quand je serais à Poudlard, je pourrais prendre le nom des Black ?

La question était tellement inattendue que pendant plusieurs secondes, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas décidément des hallucinations avant de décider d'arrêter de se prendre la tête alors que pour une fois, les choses semblaient s'arranger.

Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux, finit par répondre Sirius.

C'est ce que je veux.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Sirius afficha un sourire idiot…

Alors qu'ils sortaient de table, Harry se décida à poser à Eridan la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son intervention :

Tu veux bien me dire ce que t'a dit le professeur Rogue pour obtenir un tel changement.

Eridan afficha un petit air embarrassé.

Il m'a demandé si je voulais vraiment gâcher cette chance qu'on m'offrait d'avoir une vie plus normale et si je tenais tant que ça à ce que Voldemort me gâche aussi le reste de ma vie.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Brutal, pensa-t-il. Brutal mais efficace !

La veille de la rentrée, alors qu'ils terminaient tout juste de déjeuner, la cheminée s'alluma, le feu devint vert, et le professeur Rogue en sortit.

Tu m'as demandé de venir, dit-il à Circé en guise d'introduction.

Effectivement Séverus. Je voudrais te remercier tout d'abord pour ce que tu as fait pour notre fille et je voudrais te demander d'être son parrain.

A ce moment là, Harry aurait tout donné pour avoir un appareil photo. Entre l'air absolument ébahi de Rogue, celui horrifié de son père, décidé et amusé de Circé, désabusé de Sirius et sa mère qui cachait un fou rire derrière une page de journal, il y avait vraiment de quoi faire un souvenir incroyable.

Quoi ! réussit à croasser Rogue.

Cela ferait très plaisir à Eridan j'en suis sûre et je pense que tu es tout indiqué pour ça. Tu veux bien signer ce papier pour dire que tu acceptes ?

Dans un état second, Rogue prit le papier et la plume que lui tendait Circé. Puis, prétextant des choses à faire avant la rentrée, il prit la fuite, tellement perturbé qu'il manqua de peu se prendre les pieds dans sa cape. Il n'était pas parti depuis deux secondes que sa mère explosa de rire, immédiatement suivie par Circé et Rémus. Harry les rejoignit bien vite et il fut heureux d'entendre le rire d'Eridan se joindre aux leurs. James et Sirius ne mirent pas longtemps à les imiter. Entre deux éclats de rire, Rémus expliqua à Harry que Circé avait pris cette décision à cause de la fierté maladive de Rogue, Sirius et James. C'était la seule solution pour que Rogue puisse venir voir Eridan sans que ni les uns ni les autres n'aient besoin de faire des excuses ou d'en accepter. Harry rit de plus belle. Les choses s'arrangeaient. Oh, ils n'étaient pas des familles normales, et sans doute ne le seraient-ils jamais, mais cela s'améliorait et la normalité n'avait pas tant d'importance, en tout cas beaucoup moins que le bonheur. Certes, les relations qu'ils avaient tous tissées étaient fragiles et rien ne pourrait changer le passé mais… avec un peu d'effort, cela n'empêchait pas d'être heureux. Même si Voldemort n'était pas là et qu'il fallait à nouveau songer à un moyen de s'en débarrasser, même s'il y aurait des moments difficiles, le plus dur était fait ! Et quant à Voldemort, et bien ils régleraient un problème après l'autre et pour l'instant la balle était dans le camp de Voldemort…


	24. tête à claques

_Merci pour vos reviews. Apparemment, le retour des parents ne vous a pas déplût, je suis vraiment soulagée !_

_Anagrammes, non en effet même s'il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions, du moins pas dans le sens où on l'entend généralement, il n'y a pas de repos non plus. Tu as trouvé belle la réaction de Harry ? Moi je la trouve surtout mature. En effet, j'ai décidé de le faire mûrir un peu le ryry ! Il était temps ! Il est un peu amorphe ? Et bien, au début c'est plutôt normal, il vient juste de sortir du coma et direct il tombe nez à nez avec ses parents qu'il croyait morts depuis seize ans et ensuite, et bien ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment ! En ce qui concerne Narcissa, c'est normal qu'elle ait réussi à divorcer. En effet son mari est reconnu comme mangemort, pendant le temps où Harry et Eridan étaient dans le coma, tout le monde considérait Voldemort comme mort, et j'ai toujours considéré que la famille black était plus riche et plus ancienne que celle Malfoy alors si en plus Narcissa avait le soutien de Dumbledore et du ministre de la magie pour divorcer, où est le problème ? L'absence du mari ? Aucune importance, on ne va quand même pas se soucier de l'avis d'un mangemort, non ?_

_MariaJuana, tout d'abord ne t'inquiète pas ni pour la longueur de ta review (tu viens juste de gagner le concours de ma plus longue review, félicitations !) ni pour le « polluage » de l'espace review : J'aime tellement les reviews que tant que ce n'est pas des insultes, rien ne me dérange ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup tu m'as vraiment fait rougir… tu trouves que mon style est meilleur dans mes derniers chapitres, je suis d'accord j'ai beaucoup progressé depuis le début de cette fic (ça se voit rien qu'au nombre de pages par chapitre, même si bien sûr ce qui compte ce n'est pas la quantité mais la qualité !). En ce qui concerne l'erreur, en fait Voldemort s'est caché de certains de ses mangemorts, pas de tous : par exemple il y avait les parents des enfants dont il voulait faire une armée mais aussi quelques autres. Eridan dit juste que Malfoy est le dernier mangemort ayant su la vérité qui soit encore vivant. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas très clair… en effet, les parents d'Eridan et son lien avec Voldemort étaient trouvables, ce qui l'était moins était comment Voldemort avait pu élever Eridan. De même pour le «traître» ce qui m'intéressait plus c'était que ce n'était pas exactement un traître, pas un mangemort, mais une mère désespérée prête à tout pour revoir sa fille. J'ai horreur du manichéisme alors forcément… en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé que les réactions de Harry et d'Eridan face à leurs parents sonnaient justes, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça fasse tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Pour ce qui est de Harry et de ses parents, j'en parle un peu : Harry comme ses parents essaient de faire semblant de constituer une famille normale, Harry lui étant prêt à faire semblant, mais en se souciant des problèmes d'Eridan, il cherche aussi à éviter de se poser des questions sur ses propres problèmes. Et puisqu'ils vivent tous ensembles et que les parents se parlent entre eux, il faut considérer que Sirius a raconté à James et Lily la conversation qu'il a eue avec Harry et qui concernait presque autant Harry qu'Eridan en réalité. Mais comme pour Eridan à la fin du chapitre précédent, rien n'est facile et les liens créés sont fragiles et dans son cas, un peu fabriqués. Tu trouves que Harry aurait dû secouer Eridan. En effet, il aurait pu mais il connaît bien la jeune fille et il sait très bien que s'il commençait à lui parler de ses parents, elle répliquerait en lui parlant des siens et cela Harry ne le veut pas, il n'y est pas vraiment prêt. Se sachant trop concerné, il préfère faire appel à d'autres personnes qui le sont moins mais connaissent tout de même Eridan. Il ne faut pas oublier que même s'il a beaucoup mûri, même s'il semble mieux prendre les choses que son amie, il est très perturbé. Et comme je le dis à un endroit, il sait très bien qu'Eridan va mal et qu'elle culpabilise à cause de son comportement envers ses parents alors il se voit mal la secouer, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre ! Est-ce que Harry et Eridan vont finir ensembles ? En effet, les sentiments de Harry sont plus flous et cela pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord il lui a fallu s'assurer que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas dû qu'au fait qu'elle lui rappelait Sirius et ensuite… ensuite alors qu'ils se rapprochaient bien gentiment square grimmaurd en évoquant leurs passés catastrophiques, voilà que Voldemort refait parler de lui et qu'il faut agir. Puis leurs parents reviennent… bref, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont vraiment le temps de penser à leurs sentiments et leur relation. Pour l'instant, ils se contentent de savoir qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre et se confier absolument tout et qu'ils sont bien ensembles. Pour répondre vraiment à la question, je dirais qu'il te faut attendre la suite ! En effet je compte arrêter ma fic pour Noël de leur cinquième année, c'est pour le symbolisme de la date plus qu'autre chose. En fait, j'aurai pu aller jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais ça n'aurait fait qu'étaler les événements dans le temps et rien changer au nombre de chapitres (qui n'est pas encore bien défini). Quant à aller plus loin dans l'histoire que ce que je prévoyais, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, je ne me sens pas d'écrire quand il ne se passe rien (je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'une énorme météorite aura fait exploser la terre, tuant net tout ce qui vit, mais en dire plus gâcherait le suspense !). Tu espérais que j'aille jusqu'au bout de ta review, moi j'espère que tu iras jusqu'au bout de mes explications (bon courage !) Et encore merci !_

_Romain, merci, bien contente que ce chapitre ne t'aie pas déplût._

_Tusaisqui, alors comme ça je t'ai surprise ! (très fière de moi, alors j'arrive même à surprendre les personnes qui me connaissent, cool !) Bien contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère que tu seras revenue de ta surprise pour lire ce chapitre ( ! )._

_Mayoune, contente que ça t'ait plût et oui, le chapitre était long (plus de 20 pages word) mais je ne pouvais pas le couper sans risquer de ne pas réussir à exprimer ce que je voulais._

_Zabou, merci à toi aussi. En effet, je ne voulais pas que Harry saute dans les bras de ses parents comme si tout était normal. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Harry et d'Eridan (et c'est très difficile vu la vie que je leur ai collée (et que jk rowling a collée à Harry)) et d'écrire ce que j'aurai ressenti tout en m'assurant que ça collait avec leurs caractères respectifs. Autant dire que c'est le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai dû écrire pour l'instant et je suis vraiment rassurée et contente qu'il t'ait plût !_

_Nounours, merci beaucoup. Comme je l'ai dit à MariaJuana, si je ne continue pas jusqu'à la fin de la septième année c'est, d'une part pour le symbolisme de Noël et d'autre part parce qu'au niveau de l'histoire je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre ma fic. Mais vous pourrez toujours me donner votre avis sur la question quand je posterais ce que je pense, pour l'instant, être la fin. Et malheureusement, il faut bien que les histoires aient une fin… sinon, étant donné que j'ai reçu ta review par mail, pourrais-tu me dire, juste par curiosité, sur quel site tu lis ma fic car je l'ai postée sur trois sites différents. _

_Dinue, merci. Je pousserais bien un soupir de soulagement (je n'ai plus besoin de faire mon testament) si je n'étais pas trop occupée à essayer d'effacer cette couleur pivoine de mon visage…_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

Chapitre 24 : Tête à claques.

Comme d'habitude, le quai du Poudlard Express était bondé, animé par les cris et les rires des enfants, les cris, les au revoir et les pleurs des parents… mais pour une fois, Harry y était avec ses parents. Cela faisait bizarre, sans aucun doute, mais c'était agréable. Même si tout le monde ne cessait de les fixer. Après tout, Harry avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière fois.

Harry et Eridan étaient toujours sur le quai, attendant Ron, Hermione et Ginny, avec leurs parents et Rémus. Pour l'instant le loup-garou servait d'attache à la réalité pour les deux couples, comme le fait d'habiter tous ensembles les avait aidés dans cette période difficile. Mais les deux couples avaient dit qu'ils allaient trouver chacun une maison afin que pour les vacances de Noël, que les deux adolescents passeraient évidement dans leur famille, ils aient une vie encore plus proche de la normale. En ce qui concernait la maison du square Grimmaurd, Sirius avait dit qu'elle appartenait à Harry et Eridan, comme cela avait été légalement dit lors de la cérémonie au ministère, et qu'ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Pour le moment, Harry et Eridan avaient décidé de la garder en l'état. Elle pourrait toujours servir s'ils voulaient passer du temps à Londres, en effet leurs parents avaient déjà décidé qu'ils voulaient habiter à la campagne.

La famille Weasley apparut enfin, suivit de près par Hermione et ses parents. S'ensuivit une série d'embrassades et de questions auxquelles Harry et Eridan n'avaient pas le temps de répondre avant que les autres n'en posent de nouvelles.

Il fut bientôt plus que temps pour les adolescents de prendre le train. Il y avait quelque chose d'amusant pour Harry à se voir à la fenêtre faire de grands signes de la main tout en sachant qu'une fois à Poudlard il allait devoir envoyer régulièrement des lettres. Pour la très grande majorité des élèves c'était pourtant des actions tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales, habituelles, mais pour lui… Tout avait tellement changé pendant ces vacances et il n'y avait pas que le fait que, à l'âge de la majorité, l'âge où certains quittaient leur famille, lui en avait retrouvé une. Non, il y avait aussi le fait d'avoir délibérément regardé la mort en face. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation qui pouvait être mortelle mais c'était la première fois qu'il choisissait vraiment, en pleine connaissance de cause ! Il avait mûri, il le savait, et pas seulement parce que le professeur Rogue et Sirius le lui avaient dit mais… il le sentait.

Quand le quai de la gare eut totalement disparu, Harry se retourna vers ses amis. Hermione souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et bombait le torse afin de montrer à tous l'insigne qu'elle portait : celui de préfète en chef.

Toutes mes félicitations Hermione, dit-il. Mais je dois avouer que j'en aurais mis ma main à couper !

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Qui est le préfet en chef ? demanda Neville qui les avait rejoint.

Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle, répondit la jeune fille. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?

Harry hocha la tête. Goldstein faisait partie de l'AD depuis sa création. En dehors de cela, il le connaissait peu mais le Serdaigle avait une réputation de garçon intelligent, responsable (quoi d'étonnant pour un Serdaigle ?), il était de leur côté et les rares fois où Harry avait discuté avec lui, il l'avait trouvé sympathique. Il ferait sans doute un bon préfet en chef.

Nous devons aller dans le wagon des préfets, ajouta Ron. Vous trouvez un compartiment et on vous rejoint ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il observa Hermione, Ron et Ginny partirent puis se tourna vers Eridan et Neville.

Je vais essayer de trouver Louna, dit le jeune homme. On se voit plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Eridan.

Bon, nous voilà à nouveau tous les deux. Tant mieux, si on se débrouille bien on n'aura à raconter nos vacances qu'une seule fois !

Ça va déjà pas être triste ! Allons chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils ne s'échappent.

Ils, c'était Edwige, Pattenrond et Coq que leur avaient confiés Hermione et Ron, et Avada le faucon d'Eridan. Décidément, son amie avait parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour. Et encore, apparemment, il devrait s'estimer heureux, Eridan lui avait avoué qu'au début, elle voulait l'appeler Voldy ! Enfin, il paraissait que le rire était une bonne thérapie…

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide, le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. Cela devenait une habitude, il allait finir par croire qu'il leur était réservé ! Harry posa ses bagages et jeta un regard ému sur son environnement. C'était sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard. En septembre prochain, il ne reprendrait pas le Poudlard Express, il ne retournerait pas à l'école de magie mais il poursuivrait ses études ailleurs. Etudes de quoi ? A priori d'auror, ce métier lui convenait bien et il s'était donné du mal pour avoir une chance d'y parvenir en réussissant ses buses de potions. Enfin, il suivrait des études d'auror s'il n'était pas mort d'ici là ! Etonnamment, cette idée ne l'inquiétait pas. Non pas parce qu'il se fichait bien de mourir mais parce qu'il s'était encore une fois retrouvé face à Voldemort cet été et qu'il était toujours vivant. Certes, Voldemort était plus fort qu'Eridan et lui réunis, mais il n'était tout de même pas parvenu à les tuer ni n'avait finalement remporté la victoire ! Alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter pour le moment ? Harry allait finir par croire qu'il était finalement beaucoup plus chanceux que ce qu'il n'avait crû tout d'abord…

Tu m'as l'air bien mélancolique, lui dit Eridan.

Je pensais juste que c'était notre dernière année à Poudlard, l'école me manquera…

Je crois que je peux comprendre… Profite de cette dernière année, même s'il y a les ASPICS à la fin…

Les ASPICS ! Hermione va être folle !

Eridan eut un de ses petits sourires ironiques qui rappelait le professeur Rogue.

Mince, j'ai oublié de demander à Ginny si elle avait réussi ses buses ! s'exclama soudain Harry en accentuant la grimace que l'idée d'une Hermione obnubilée par les ASPICS avait fait naître sur son visage.

Elle n'a raté que l'épreuve théorique d'astronomie. Sinon, elle a eu acceptable en pratique d'astronomie, aux deux épreuves de botanique et en histoire de la magie, effort exceptionnel en théorie d'enchantements, de métamorphoses, de soin aux créatures magiques, pour les deux épreuves de potion et pour l'épreuve d'étude des moldus. Et si tu as bien compris, elle a eu optimal en pratique d'enchantements, de métamorphoses et bien entendu pour les deux épreuves de défense.

Elle devait être plutôt fière ! Et ses parents aussi… Comment l'as-tu su ?

Hermione me l'a dit quand elle est venue square Grimmaurd.

Oh.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de reparler de cette période pour le moment. Il savait que les liens qu'ils avaient tissés étaient fragiles et il n'était pas certain qu'ils résisteraient à une trop grande inspection de leur part. Mieux valait se laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux choses…

Harry laissa son regard survoler l'espace autour de lui pour venir se poser sur son amie. Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés pendant les vacances, non seulement parce qu'ils avaient partagé des moments difficiles mais aussi parce qu'ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux. Désormais, Harry ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Eridan mais que ressentait-il exactement pour elle ? Une très grande amitié, un amour fraternel ou un véritable amour ? Les choses étaient un peu embrouillées dans son esprit et le fait qu'elle soit la fille de son parrain n'arrangeait rien. Sans doute y avait-il un mélange des trois, mais dans ce cas comment devait-il réagir ? Harry se dit finalement qu'il ne servait à rien de s'interroger là-dessus et qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses se faire, à leur rythme, et voir ce que cela donnerait.

Il s'aperçut qu'il fixait Eridan depuis plusieurs minutes et la jeune fille l'avait remarqué !

Je me demande ce qu'ils font, ils sont bien longs… finit-il par bredouiller, un peu gêné.

Hermione est préfète en chef. Je suppose que le surplus de responsabilités que cela entraîne prend du temps. Et Ron doit l'attendre.

Tu as sans doute raison…

A ce moment, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Harry n'avait entendu aucun bruit, cela excluait donc de manière presque certaine Ron, et donc Hermione.

Ce furent la blondeur et la pâleur de Malfoy qui apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? Je tiens autant que possible à éviter certains de mes camarades…

J'imagine ! grimaça Harry.

Surtout que certains, étant majeurs, ont dû rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort pendant l'été, continua Malfoy.

Pas la peine de demander des noms, maugréa Harry.

Et encore des mangemorts supplémentaires, grimaça-t-il.

Vas-y, installe-toi Drago, finit-il par dire d'un ton plus amical après avoir échangé un regard avec Eridan.

Granger et Weasley ne devraient pas tarder, précisa Drago, la réunion des préfets est terminée et seuls les préfets en chef avaient encore des choses à voir.

Le silence plana un instant, laissant s'installer un certain malaise.

Alors, comment ça se passe avec vos parents ?

Mieux, répondit Eridan. Je suppose qu'il faut juste un peu de temps pour s'y faire… Mais c'est agréable d'avoir des parents qui nous aiment… même si ça fait bizarre.

Et toi, avec ta mère ça va ? demanda Harry.

Oui. Ça fait plaisir de la voir sourire, ça faisait longtemps… Le divorce avec mon père et les retrouvailles avec sa famille ont fait d'elle une nouvelle femme, une femme heureuse ! Et je crois que moi aussi j'ai changé…

C'est sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais déjà pas ici à discuter avec nous !

Un léger sourire amusé fleurit sur le visage de Drago Malfoy, un sourire si différent de ceux, sarcastiques, dont il avait tant l'habitude que Harry manqua ne pas le reconnaître.

L'avantage avec le divorce, continua Drago, c'est que ma mère a pu récupérer tous ses biens et une partie de ceux de mon père pour moi alors que le ministère avait essayé de garder tous nos biens sous scellés… Comme ça on a pu récupérer des objets utiles pour l'Ordre…

Cela faisait étrange d'entendre Drago parler ainsi de l'Ordre mais après tout, lui et sa mère en faisait maintenant partie et leur connaissance des mangemorts était bien utile.

Drago n'arrêtait pas de parler et Harry pensait comprendre pourquoi. D'une part, il devait vouloir convaincre qu'il était maintenant de leur côté, et peut-être même se convaincre lui-même, et d'autre part il devait se sentir un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver avec eux, ou plutôt avec lui, Eridan ne devant pas lui poser de problèmes. Habituellement, il s'en serait sorti par quelques sarcasmes mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il ne cherchait sans doute pas à devenir son ami mais à se faire accepter et reconnaître comme l'un des leurs. Et après tout, Harry avait fait le premier pas en lui tendant la main en juin et en lui demandant de l'aide quelques jours plus tôt. C'était cela se comporter comme un adulte, enfin c'était comme ça que Harry l'imaginait.

En fait, et toi Eridan, tu as toujours les codes et les clés des comptes de Voldemort, non ?

Si mais comme il est nécessaire que je me rende en personne à Gringott, je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper…

L'important c'est que Voldemort ne peut pas utiliser ces ressources !

Harry leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Voldemort se rendait régulièrement à Gringott pour retirer de l'argent ? se moqua Drago. J'imagine bien la scène. Bonjour monsieur le gobelin, je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, je voudrais prendre un peu d'argent dans l'un de mes comptes… Mais bien sûr monsieur Jedus…

Je le sais ! Eridan me l'a dit, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut qu'Eridan y aille en personne ! Tu ne pouvais pas confier les clés et les codes à quelqu'un ?

Déjà, les comptes sont à mon nom et il y a des protections de sang, c'est une mesure de protection très rare mais Voldemort avait des choses très précieuses à conserver… Je suis la seule à pouvoir entrer dans les salles de Gringott. Voldemort comptait sur moi pour lui ramener tout ce qu'il voulait. Et pour les banques moldues, il y a des systèmes de protection qui ne fonctionnent qu'avec mon empreinte digitale et ma rétine.

Ah parce qu'il a aussi des comptes dans des banques moldues !

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas être tributaire d'une seule banque ! Il a des comptes dans des banques moldues, certaines anglaises et certaines étrangères et il a aussi des comptes dans des banques sorcières à l'étranger, expliqua Eridan.

Ce qui signifie en gros qu'Eridan est immensément riche, précisa Drago d'un air amusé.

Eridan haussa les épaules. A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione. A la vue de Malfoy, tranquillement assis en face d'Harry et à côté d'Eridan, ils se figèrent.

Malfoy eut un de ses sourires ironiques et désabusés. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond mais Harry voyait bien qu'il ne faisait que faire semblant de se ficher de ce que pensaient de lui Ron et Hermione. Décidément, il n'était entouré que par des gens à la fierté exacerbée !

Hermione finit par reprendre ses esprits et s'assit à côté de Harry.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda assez violemment Ron en désignant Malfoy de la main.

Ne t'inquiète pas, belette, je ne compte pas partager mon air avec des gens comme toi, cracha le blond en se levant.

Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous. Drago, reste-là et Ron, assieds-toi ! ordonna Harry.

Ron lui jeta un drôle de regard en l'entendant appeler Malfoy par son prénom mais il s'assit sans rien dire et Malfoy l'imita.

Alors cela s'est arrangé avec vos parents ? demanda Hermione pour briser le lourd silence qui menaçait de s'installer...

Je pense que oui, répondit calmement Eridan. C'est toujours aussi étrange mais je crois que tout le monde fait ce qu'il faut pour que cela se passe bien.

Tant mieux, répondit Hermione. Je préfère vous prévenir, il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet et certaines sont vraiment…

Eridan haussa à nouveau les épaules.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois, répondit Harry. On s'habitue à tout. Ou presque…

Ron sembla hésiter à parler puis finalement, il se décida :

Il y en a une par exemple qui dit que Rogue est ton parrain, Eridan…

Malfoy sortit de sa contemplation du plafond pour tourner un regard interrogatif vers Eridan.

C'est vrai, il l'est devenu hier. Décidément, les rumeurs circulent vite !

C'est vraiment ton parrain ! s'exclama Ron d'un air où se mêlaient surprise et une certaine horreur.

J'imagine que ça a dû être une scène intéressante, murmura Hermione qui grimaçait légèrement.

Tu parles ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai crû que mon père allait s'étouffer et que le professeur Rogue allait s'évanouir !

J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu de mal pour retourner à Poudlard, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt dans un état second quand il est parti…

Ouais, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas fréquent de voir Rogue aussi choqué, continua Harry, amusé. Mais on a bien ri…

Même vos pères ? demanda Drago, d'un air qui ne feignait plus le désintéressement le plus total.

Finalement oui, quand ils ont vu qu'on se moquait tous de l'air choqué de Rogue, horrifié de mon père et résigné de Sirius.

Harry s'aperçut que Ron les regardait converser tranquillement avec un air ébahi. Il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer qu'il avait décidé de considérer Malfoy comme… disons un camarade à défaut d'un véritable ami pour le moment. Ron finirait bien par comprendre tout seul, enfin il l'espérait.

Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas plus sympa avec nous pour autant ? finit par demander le rouquin.

C'est Rogue, répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaule.

Il était tout de même beaucoup moins partial l'an dernier et ses cours étaient beaucoup plus agréables, rappela Hermione. Et je ne pense pas que cela va changer cette année.

Sans doute pas, répondit Eridan. Mais je doute qu'il devienne un professeur adoré de ses élèves, il aime beaucoup trop son rôle de professeur sadique pour ça !

Un léger rire parcourut les passagers du compartiment. Puis le silence se fit à nouveau, devenant lourd, presque palpable.

Voldemort n'est vraiment pas mort ? demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

Non, répondit calmement mais fermement Eridan. Et il refera bientôt parler de lui.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, un silence qui laissait planer l'ombre d'une réflexion silencieuse.

Je suppose que c'était un trop beau rêve, murmura Drago.

Nous finirons bien par l'avoir un jour, répondit Eridan d'un air sérieux.

Tu crois ? demanda Ron d'un air dubitatif.

J'en suis sûre ! Il est impossible de le laisser prendre le pouvoir !

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de le combattre régulièrement, ajouta Harry d'un ton moins léger qu'il ne le voulait.

Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce compartiment savaient quelle décision lui et Eridan avaient prise lorsqu'ils étaient partis combattre Voldemort. Et s'ils ne pouvaient comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait pour eux, ils devaient comprendre qu'ils avaient changé et que leur détermination à abattre Voldemort s'était encore renforcé si c'était possible.

Maintenant, il faut attendre que Voldemort face un geste, dit Eridan. C'est comme un jeu d'échec et c'est à lui de jouer !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ginny, Neville, Louna et Dean apparurent. Ils jetèrent un drôle de regard à Malfoy mais semblèrent estimer que si cela ne posait pas de problème à Harry alors cela ne leur en posait pas non plus.

Ils commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances et l'atmosphère lourde et sombre qui s'était installée à la mention du nom de Voldemort s'évanouit peu à peu devant les tons enjoués et les sujets plus futiles. Harry se surprit même à rire au récit de Louna. Malgré les quelques articles sérieux qui avaient paru dans le Chicaneur grâce à eux, le journal gardait son caractère loufoque et Louna racontait que, suite à une lettre anonyme leur indiquant qu'en Ecosse avait été aperçue une famille de rampants à crête, son père et elle avaient monté une expédition pour essayer de photographier les créatures. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient les rampants à crête et au vu de l'air qu'affichait Hermione, ce devait encore être des créatures à l'existence soumise à caution. Quant aux photographies, Harry aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qu'elles représentaient !

Vous avez une idée de qui va être le nouveau professeur de défense ? demanda Ginny peu avant que le train n'arrive en gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry se rappela qu'une fois de plus, le professeur n'avait pas survécu à une année d'enseignement. Il se rappela la mort du professeur Androji et les raisons de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Voldemort. Il grimaça, il ne tenait pas à se souvenir de cela. Mais c'était vrai qu'une fois de plus, le professeur n'avait pas duré plus d'un an. A croire que le poste était vraiment maudit !

Aucune idée, répondit-il. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Rogue. Même si nos rapports se sont améliorés, je préfère qu'il reste professeur de potions !

Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait proposé sa candidature à Dumbledore, répondit Eridan.

Sans compter qu'il doit être encore plus difficile de trouver un professeur de potions compétent, précisa Drago.

Parce que tous les professeurs de défense que nous avons eus étaient compétents ! se moqua Harry.

Drago fit mine de bouder mais personne ne pouvait être dupe.

Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce sera le professeur Rogue, reprit Eridan. Pendant les vacances il m'a dit qu'il voulait reprendre ses recherches en potions, il a donc tout intérêt à rester professeur de cette matière. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de qui est le nouveau professeur de défense. Je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de poser des questions à ce sujet cet été…

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question lui-même. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas un mangemort ou quelqu'un travaillant pour Voldemort ! Harry se rappela ce qu'il avait dit au professeur Dumbledore en juin. Il espérait vraiment que ce qu'il ait dit n'arrive jamais. Non pas qu'il craignait que Dumbledore engage sciemment Voldemort, bien que particulièrement loufoque, il n'était pas fou à ce point. Mais Voldemort devait sans doute connaître de nombreux sorts de métamorphoses et quel meilleur moyen pour pénétrer à Poudlard que de prendre la place du nouveau professeur de défense ?

Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent pour se changer, les préfets firent une dernière inspection puis le train entra en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry et Eridan se dirigèrent vers l'une des diligences tirées par les sombrals. Il se rappela que Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne pouvaient pas les voir la rentrée précédente, or n'étaient-ils pas censés avoir vu Sirius mourir ? Il aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort ! C'était une preuve ! Et cela s'appliquait aussi pour ses parents ! Il était censé avoir assister à leur mort, au moins celle de sa mère qui était morte devant ses yeux, pour son père il était un peu moins sûr, or jusqu'à la mort de Cédric Diggory, il n'avait jamais vu les sombrals ! Il aurait dû comprendre ! En même temps, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Même s'il avait pu être persuadé que ses parents étaient toujours en vie, ou du moins qu'ils n'étaient pas morts lors de la fameuse nuit d'Halloween, comment aurait-il pu se douter de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et du moyen de les en délivrer ? Non, c'était stupide de s'en faire pour cela, il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire ! Et cela ne servait pas à grand chose d'y penser maintenant…

Eridan et lui attendaient leurs amis devant une diligence.

Ça me fait bizarre de penser que je passerai Noël en famille. Tu crois qu'ils auront trouvé une maison ? demanda-t-il.

Sûrement. En presque quatre mois et étant donné qu'ils n'ont aucun problème d'argent, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile !

Tu as raison. J'espère qu'ils choisiront bien. C'est drôle de se dire qu'on ne connaît absolument pas les goûts de nos parents…

Ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous ne connaissons pas à leur sujet !

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à son amie.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas recommencer comme avant. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se cacher les yeux ! Nous ne savons presque rien sur eux et l'inverse est aussi vrai ! Maintenant il va falloir apprendre à se connaître…

Mes parents m'ont demandé de leur écrire, les tiens aussi je suppose. On pourrait peut-être commencer par leur parler de nous, de ce qu'on aime, fait… Si on se débrouille bien, on pourrait leur donner des informations sur nous sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte et ainsi ne pas risquer de les vexer…

Quelle preuve de tact ! se moqua Malfoy qui passait à côté d'eux. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité…

Harry lui fit une grimace alors qu'Eridan levait un sourcil moqueur qui s'adressait probablement aux deux. Malfoy commença à s'éloigner.

Tu comptes rejoindre tes amis, Drago ? demanda Harry en indiquant Crabbe et Goyle de la main.

Je ne vois plus l'utilité de m'encombrer avec ces montagnes de muscles décérébrées !

Alors pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ?

Drago fit une drôle de tête. Il fixa Harry quelques instants de l'air de celui qui se demande si le monde s'est mis à tourner dans l'autre sens puis échangea un regard avec Eridan. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de ma présence, Harry ? ironisa-t-il en insistant sur le prénom.

Je fais une thèse sur le mauvais caractère, tu es un sujet d'étude de choix !

Mince, et en plus tu deviens sarcastique ! Eridan, je crois que tu as une mauvaise influence sur notre saint Potter national…

J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur les gens ! En général, ils finissent par se faire tuer…

Drago et Harry se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, l'air horrifié.

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, murmura la jeune fille en voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient. Je regretterai toujours de ne pas avoir eu plus d'influence sur Voldemort…

Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'il n'en a pas eu sur toi ! répondit Drago.

Harry hocha la tête. Avoir de l'influence sur Voldemort, cela lui paraissait tellement impossible ! Harry tourna la tête et aperçut Ron et Hermione qui s'approchaient, bons derniers, Hermione ayant sans doute voulu vérifier que tous les élèves étaient bien entrés dans les diligences.

Voilà Ron et Hermione, dit Harry, nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Eridan grimpa dans la diligence et Drago la suivit alors que Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés auprès de Harry. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard avant de lui emboîter le pas. Harry allait l'imiter quand Ron le retint par le bras.

Que fait-il là ? demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix révélant une certaine colère.

Je l'ai invité.

Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques jours en arrière quand Rogue était apparu square Grimmaurd et que Sirius et son père avaient eu à peu près la même réaction que Ron.

Mais c'est Malfoy !

Drago, rectifia machinalement Harry.

Et devant le regard perdu de Ron, il ajouta :

N'oublie pas ce que nous a dit Eridan, il était sous oubliettes et surtout sous impérium durant toutes ces années. Il n'est pas responsable de ce que l'autre Drago Malfoy nous a dit et fait !

Peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as invité à venir avec nous !

Je pense que personne ne lui fera bon accueil alors j'ai décidé de l'inviter. De toute façon, il va falloir t'y faire, Ron, Drago risque d'être plus présent maintenant, je n'oublie pas qu'il est un ami d'Eridan !

Ron avait toujours un air incrédule mais il monta dans la diligence sans faire d'autres commentaires. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait défendu Drago et pourquoi il l'avait invité. Certes il pensait tout à fait ce qu'il avait dit à Ron mais il savait aussi qu'il était peu probable que Drago aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée. Mais peut-être qu'il tenait à montrer qu'il n'était pas comme lui ? Qu'il écoutait son cœur avant toute chose, comme un bon petit Gryffondor ! Peut-être qu'il voulait juste faire plaisir à Eridan ? Plus sûrement, Harry voulait montrer, et se montrer, qu'il avait mûri et que les vieilles querelles d'enfance ne dirigeraient pas sa vie. D'une certaine manière, il voulait s'éloigner du modèle que son père, Sirius et Rogue lui avaient laissé. Et puis, il se rendait aussi compte d'une chose. Lui n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de son camp, de lutter. Il avait directement été catalogué dans une catégorie et il s'était contenté, encore que ce mot était peu approprié, de suivre la voie qu'on lui avait tracée. Mais c'était différent pour ceux que tout destinait à suivre la voie des ténèbres. Eux avaient dû faire un choix, un choix difficile qui les avait éloignés de leurs proches. Et puis les choses n'étaient jamais simples. Il n'oubliait pas ce que lui avait dit Eridan un soir. Qu'elle aurait sans doute suivi la voie de son grand-père s'il ne la lui avait pas indiquée à coup de doloris et d'autres tortures ! C'était d'abord ce qu'il lui avait fait subir qui l'avait dressé contre lui et ensuite elle avait pu décider que ses pensées et ses actes étaient mauvais. Dans ces cas-là avait-elle dit, il y a deux solutions : lutter ou être brisé mais certainement pas devenir un bon petit soldat obéissant ! Et c'était la haine plus qu'autre chose au début du moins qui l'avait poussée à lutter… Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vécu les mêmes choses, ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. C'était pour cela que Harry préférait pardonner les erreurs passées et accepter de donner une deuxième chance à ceux qui la demandaient. Harry sourit légèrement en montant à son tour dans la diligence. Il fallait bien reconnaître une chose à Dumbledore, c'était qu'il avait toujours, à l'exception de cette fois avec Eridan, appliqué cette philosophie. Et même si Harry avait éprouvé de la colère envers le vieux directeur cette année, il lui avait pardonné, l'avait au moins en partie compris, et reconnaissait qu'il avait eu sur lui une grande influence, et une bonne influence !

Ron boudait mais Harry n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Il savait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et même si cela avait été le cas, Hermione aurait été là pour y remédier. Mais l'ambiance dans la diligence restait tendue et un sentiment de malaise planait. C'était différent de l'atmosphère du compartiment du Poudlard Express car ils avaient été plus nombreux, et Drago s'était noyé dans le nombre, et le peu de temps où ils étaient restés tous les cinq, Ron et Hermione avaient trop de questions pour se soucier du Serpentard. Mais maintenant, c'était différent et Harry ne savait pas lui même quel sujet aborder pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les fois où je t'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe, Granger, et toutes les fois où j'ai insulté ta famille, Weasley, murmura Drago.

A ces mots, les quatre autres occupants de la diligence tournèrent vers le Serpentard un regard qui oscillait entre l'ahurissement le plus total pour Ron à un léger étonnement manifesté par un haussement du sourcil pour Eridan. C'était bien la première fois que Harry entendait Drago s'excuser de quoi que ce soit.

J'accepte tes excuses, répondit Hermione, et tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Seulement si tu fais de même…

Ron n'avait rien dit mais une pression sur sa main de la part de Hermione et un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Harry le décidèrent à prendre une décision.

Excuses acceptées, grommela-t-il en tendant sa main vers Drago.

Harry sourit. Si même Ron pouvait se comporter comme un adulte alors rien n'était perdu… Drago prit la main de Ron.

Et appelle-moi Ron, des Weasley y en a plein, Malfoy !

Drago !

Merveilleux ! s'exclama Harry qui se sentait étrangement euphorique tout d'un coup. Je savais bien que vous pourriez vous entendre !

T'emballes pas, Harry, c'est juste une question de politesse ! Et tu devrais vraiment éviter d'abuser du wisky pur feu si ça te fait cet effet ! se moqua Drago.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Eridan regardait aussi Drago avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser, lui dit-elle, moqueuse.

Et c'est aussi la dernière fois ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus !

Harry rit de plus belle. Les autres échangèrent des regards qui pouvaient vaguement passés pour inquiets, du moins inquiets pour sa santé mentale !

Harry, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas abuser des sortilèges d'allégresse ? demanda Drago d'un air faussement inquiet. Tu sais qu'à forte quantité, c'est considéré comme une drogue ?

Harry ! s'horrifia Hermione. Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Harry voulut répliquer que ce n'était que des diffamations mais l'air qu'affichait Hermione était tellement proche de celui de McGonagall quand elle leur faisait la morale qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Maintenant, Ron et Drago le regardaient comme s'il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit et qu'ils se demandaient s'il valait mieux sauter par la fenêtre de la diligence ou le balancer lui dehors !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Eridan d'un air sérieux. Ce sont juste ses nerfs qui ont lâché. Je suppose que tous les événements de cet été, c'était trop pour la sensibilité de notre cher Harry.

Eh ! fut la seule réponse que put fournir Harry.

Devant le petit sourire moqueur affiché par Eridan, il se mit à bouder. Mais la situation lui sembla si stupide au bout de quelques secondes à peine qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire, immédiatement suivi par ses amis cette fois-ci. Ce que ça faisait du bien de rire. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours en guerre, il y aurait toujours des morts qu'ils pleureraient et il risquait fort d'en avoir de nouveaux, mais la vie continuait et il y avait des moments où cela faisait vraiment du bien de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'adolescents de seize ou dix-sept ans !

Drago les quitta dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards. Harry le suivit des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas mal accueilli par les Serpentards qui avaient fait partie de l'AD l'année précédente. Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'aimait pas devoir se soucier de Malfoy et il imaginait très bien que le Serpentard ne le supporterait pas.

Harry écouta, encore vaguement amusé, la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau. Elle parlait d'espoir, de jours difficiles encore à venir mais d'un espoir au bout du chemin. Manifestement, Dumbledore avait pris au sérieux l'affirmation d'Eridan : Voldemort n'était pas mort. Pourtant il n'avait pas encore fait parler de lui. La répartition commença. Harry n'y prêta qu'un intérêt poli, occupé par ses pensées, pendant que Hermione reprochait à Ron de ne penser qu'à son estomac et qu'Eridan semblait encore plus perdue dans ses pensées que lui.

Ce n'est pas étonnant que Voldemort n'ait encore rien fait ? demanda-t-il.

Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre ! J'espère bien que mon sortilège lui a au moins collé une énorme migraine ! répliqua Eridan d'un ton amer. Non, sans rire, le sort n'a peut-être pas fonctionné mais il a tout de même eu un impact. Lequel exactement je n'en ai aucune idée mais je pense, j'espère ! que Voldemort en a souffert ! Et ensuite, il lui a fallu convaincre ses mangemorts qu'il n'était pas mort. C'est tout de même la deuxième fois !

On dit que la troisième fois, c'est la bonne !

Espérons-le…

Harry s'aperçut que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers Eridan et lui. Des regards qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer. Il y avait un mélange de peur, d'excitation et d'admiration. Décidément, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui avait été dit à la communauté magique sur ce qu'ils avaient fait cet été. Et connaître les rumeurs aussi ! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron et Hermione quand ils seraient dans leur salle commune. En attendant, mieux valait penser à autre chose. Il se rappela soudain leur conversation dans le train à propos du professeur de défense et son regard se porta pour la première fois de la soirée sur la table des professeurs. Il y retrouva les habituels professeurs à l'exception de Rogue. Et nulle part trace d'un nouveau professeur. Ron qui suivait son regard, ayant manifestement réussi à échapper aux reproches de Hermione, murmura :

Tu crois que Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à trouver un professeur de défense, cette année ? Ça ne serait pas si étonnant vu ce qui a tendance à leur arriver !

Il ne doit pas encore être arrivé, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il y a deux chaises libres ? demanda Hermione en leur jetant un regard noir, probablement pour avoir troublé la répartition par leurs chuchotements.

En tout cas ce que j'ai remarqué c'est que Rogue n'est pas là ! s'exclama Ron. Vous croyez qu'il a démissionné ?

Ou alors c'est juste qu'il ne s'est pas encore remis d'avoir été désigné comme le parrain d'Eridan ! se moqua Harry.

Criez-le plus fort aussi ! s'exclama la jeune fille d'un air faussement fâché. Il y a peut-être des Gryffondors qui ne doivent pas avoir entendu ! Dois-je vous rappeler ce que nos chers camarades de maison pensent de mon nouveau parrain !

Harry et Ron pouffèrent.

Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher d'être des gamins ! s'exclama une Hermione excédée.

Et bien, considérant le fait qu'en pratique je n'ai jamais été une gamine, j'estime avoir le droit de me comporter comme telle quelques minutes par an…

Hermione n'osa rien répliquer et se retourna vers d'autres élèves pour leur rappeler son rôle de préfète en les faisant taire.

C'est vrai que faire de lui ton parrain la veille de la rentrée, c'est un coup à ne pas avoir cours pendant au moins une semaine ! s'exclama Ron.

Arrêtez ! Vous allez finir par me faire culpabiliser ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça devrait le rendre malade, je vais finir par me sentir vexée !

Les deux garçons essayèrent en vain d'étouffer leurs rires dans leurs serviettes mais ils ne purent empêcher Hermione de leur jeter un regard à glacer un brasier. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient la possibilité de rire et de dire des bêtises, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Eridan blaguer avec eux. Les dernières semaines avaient été éreintantes et ils avaient bien le droit de faire une pause. Il savait qu'elle ne durerait guère alors il fallait en profiter. Et même Hermione le savait, sinon elle ne s'efforcerait pas de se retourner vers les élèves à répartir pour cacher ses rires. Cette année commençait dans la bonne humeur et tant pis si Harry savait que cela ne durerait pas ! Il se rappela soudain l'année précédente. A la même époque, il était encore obnubilé et désespéré par la mort de Sirius mais déjà intéressé par l'étrange nouvelle élève dont il connaissait maintenant une bonne part des secrets. Les choses avaient bien changé ! Cette fois-ci il ne pleurait plus la mort d'un proche, au contraire, mais en même temps ils se retrouvaient presque au même point. Voldemort était toujours là, attendant son heure pour agir et installer les ténèbres sur l'Angleterre.

La répartition se termina enfin. Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire tous les murmures et tourner tous les regards vers lui. Harry s'aperçut ainsi que les deux places libres à la table des professeurs étaient maintenant occupées. Rogue en occupait une et avant que Harry ne put attirer l'attention de ses amis sur la place à côté de celle du professeur de potions, Dumbledore parla :

Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année. Je suppose que les événements de cet été sont connus par la plupart d'entre vous. La gazette a écrit à ce sujet mais j'ai le regret de vous informer que tout ce qui est écrit dans ce journal n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Le neuf août dernier, il est vrai que deux de vos camarades ont affronté Voldemort…

Un frisson parcourut la salle à ce nom et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor et plus précisément sur Eridan et lui. Génial, ironisa le jeune homme, maintenant c'était certain, il allait avoir des livres entièrement consacrés à lui ! Et dire qu'il y avait des gens qui ne rêvaient que de devenir des héros… Ils devraient commencer par ne pas avoir peur d'un simple nom !

Cependant, continua le professeur Dumbledore, personne n'a trouvé la mort dans cet affrontement. Vos camarades sont toujours vivants et leur action a permis à quatre prisonniers de Voldemort de retrouver leur liberté après de très longues années pour certains. Malheureusement, Voldemort n'a lui non plus pas trouvé la mort dans cet affrontement et il faut donc se préparer au pire. Il reviendra, il continuera à semer discorde, mort et désolation. C'est pourquoi nous nous devons de rester prudents et solidaires. Ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous pourrons sortir de cette période sombre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Et pour finir sur une note plus gaie avant que je n'annonce le début du festin, je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

La silhouette à côté du professeur Rogue se leva permettant à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore reconnu de le faire.

Il a déjà enseigné cette matière il y a quelques années et a accepté de reprendre ce poste. Il a juste tenu à ce que je rappelle, et précise à certain, qu'il est un loup-garou et qu'il est donc souhaitable d'éviter son bureau les nuits de pleine lune. Chers élèves, je vous présente Rémus Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de défense…

Une salve d'applaudissement jaillit de toutes les tables, accompagnés de cris de joie, et il est inutile de préciser que la table des Gryffondors était la plus bruyante. Et Harry remarqua, avec un certain amusement, que même Hermione s'était levée et applaudissait sans faire le moindre commentaire à Dean et Seamus qui avaient entrepris de frapper sur leurs assiettes avec leurs couverts pour faire davantage de bruit. Harry ne savait comment exprimer sa joie à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau Rémus, l'un des meilleurs amis de ses parents et de son parrain, comme professeur et son soulagement : non seulement pour sa dernière année à Poudlard il allait avoir un professeur compétent mais en plus il pouvait être certain que ce n'était pas un adepte de Voldemort !

Harry croisa le sourire d'Eridan. Oui décidément, cette année commençait bien ! Harry se demanda un instant comment ses parents et ceux d'Eridan réussiraient à se débrouiller sans Rémus pour leur rappeler la réalité mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls ! Et les problèmes qui allaient nécessairement venir avec le déroulement de l'année pouvaient attendre, non ?

Je vous rappelle aussi que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite à tous les élèves, qu'il est interdit de se jeter des sorts dans les couloirs et de faire tout un tas d'autres choses que notre concierge sera heureux de vous indiquer. De plus, monsieur Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler les objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Cependant, la faim commençant à se faire sentir et la liste étant trop longue, notamment parce que toute nouvelle invention des frères Weasley y est directement inscrite, vous pourrez consulter la liste qui est afficher à la porte du bureau de notre cher concierge. Et maintenant, voilà que vos estomacs et le mien m'indiquent que je n'ai déjà que trop tardé alors je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit !

Aussitôt les tables se couvrirent de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres pour la plus grande joie de tous.

Ron venait de terminer sa quatrième part de tarte à la citrouille, et semblait enfin repu, quand le vautour apparut dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers le volatile. Les élèves qui quelques secondes auparavant étaient somnolents par l'effet conjugué d'une journée chargée et d'un bon repas retrouvèrent tout leur intérêt pour l'inquiétant volatile et le paquet qu'il portait. C'était un étrange paquet de forme vaguement ronde, de couleurs rouge et noir en majorité et qui exhalait une odeur désagréable. Le vautour finit par lâcher ce qu'il tenait au centre même de la salle avant de repartir à tire d'ailes. La chose tomba sur le carrelage et rebondit une fois dans un bruit qui évoquait des os se brisant. Harry finit par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une tête. Et malgré les traits déformés par la peur et la marque des ténèbres qui était dessinée sur le visage, Harry sut à qui elle avait appartenu. Mais peut-être était-ce à cause du chapeau qui était miraculeusement resté enfoncé sur la tête ! Cornélius Fudge, l'ancien ministre de la magie, avait trouvé là une fin bien cruelle…

_Au début, j'avais prévu de ne pas mettre la dernière phrase et de vous laisser sans savoir à qui appartenait cette tête. Mais sachant que je pars dix jours en Grèce, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment trop cruelle de ma part (et surtout suicidaire !)…_


	25. l'artefact

_Bon, me voilà de retour de Grèce, c'était vraiment super et merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont souhaité un bon voyage. Merci à tous mes reviewers :_

_Lannes, je vois que la mort de Fudge a fait des heureux… Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas apprécié le retour des parents, je reconnais très bien que je ne suis même pas sûre que j'aurai aimé une histoire où ils seraient revenus même si je suis assez fière d'avoir réussi à faire passer leur retour presque comme plus problématique qu'autre chose et surtout pas comme tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pour Malfoy, le fait qu'il soit un «gentil» dans le sens où il est du côté des gentils et non pas qu'il soit devenu un parangon de vertue, c'est important pour mon histoire mais manifestement, même si tu n'aimes pas trop et que c'est contraire à tes propres idées, ça ne te gêne pas pour lire. Je me trouve parfois dans le même cas, je lis une fic où il y a quelque chose de tout à fait contraire à la mienne mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à lire… En tout cas, contente que malgré tout mon histoire te plaise._

_Tusaisqui, le comportement de Malfoy, c'est tout une affaire. Il reste malfoy, c'est à dire un type moqueur, ironique et sarcastique mais en même temps, il voudrait aussi se faire accepter par les autres, pardonner et pouvoir se pardonner lui-même pour son comportement passé. Comme eridan (et à peu près tous les personnages de ma fic) il est enseveli sous une montagne de culpabilité et c'est une raison qui explique que parfois il paraîtrait presque agréable ! sinon, comme tu le dis, harry est plus mâture donc il est normal qu'il pardonne à drago, surtout qu'il sait maintenant ce qui a vraiment de l'importance et ce qui en a moins. Par contre ron… c'est ron ! il ne peut pas pardonner et accepter si vite malfoy ! il faut au moins qu'il fasse semblant de le détester encore quelque temps, sinon on pourrait dire que la fréquentation d'Hermione le changerait trop ! Et oui, ils se rappellent de temps en temps qu'ils sont des adolescents, surtout que sans cela, leurs nerfs auraient fini par lâcher…_

_MariaJuana, félicitation pour avoir lu ma réponse jusqu'au bout, il en fallait du courage ! Quant à faire une suite, et bien de la même manière que j'ai dit que j'arrêterai ma fic à noël, je pense qu'une suite n'aurait pas de sens. En plus de ça, le sixième tome va bientôt sortir en français et non seulement ça va rendre encore plus hors sujet ma fic mais en plus comme ce tome m'a beaucoup déçue, je trouve plus difficile d'écrire une fanfiction sur Harry potter surtout que cette déception m'a fait revoir mon avis sur les tomes précédents et que du coup, mon enthousiasme pour ces bouquins a beaucoup décrû mais par pour lire des fanfictions ! Il me faut bien reconnaître une chose à jk rowling c'est qu'elle a créé un univers et des personnages qui ont beaucoup de possibilités, par contre je trouve que ce qu'elle en a fait est plutôt décevant. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un avis personnel qui n'engage que moi… _

_Didinepotter, ah encore une partisane du couple harry/eridan ! Et bien comme j'ai dû déjà le dire, pour qu'ils pensent à être un couple, il faudrait déjà qu'ils puissent avoir le temps de penser à autre chose que : attention, un avada kedavra ! Baisse-toi, Voldemort vient de jeter un sort… et d'autres choses tout aussi réjouissante. _

_Romain, merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de l'identité de la tête… disons que je connais et vois certains de mes lecteurs et que je sentais qu'elles allaient me tuer si je les laissais dans le doute (je l'ai déjà fait suffisamment de fois pour craindre les conséquences de mes mots !)._

_Clémence Black, ne t'inquiète pas, je compte aller jusqu'au bout de ma fic. Et vous devriez encore être surpris !_

_Anagrammes, quel plaisir d'avoir à nouveau un mot de toi ! Ah le retour de rémus… je crois que j'aime bien rompre avec les traditions. Et puis les malédictions c'est fait pour être rompues, non ? j'aime beaucoup ta formulation : «un prof de DCFM se périme après un an d'utilisation» ! Qu'Eridan ressente pour Harry au moins une profonde amitié est certain, ne t'inquiète pas. Plus, je crois que tout le monde peut comprendre qu'elle a d'autres choses à penser que de savoir ce qu'elle ressent exactement pour Harry… Draco jacassant comme une oie, oui c'est l'idée. C'est que derrière ces airs froids et insensibles, le p'tit drago c'est un type angoissé et pas du tout sûr de lui… Je rigole bien sûr ! Mais bon, pour lui aussi une thérapie ad vitam aeternam ne serait pas de trop ! Eridan, James Bond ? Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle (je pense que james bond s'est fait moins torturé et qu'il a mieux profité de son rôle (je parle du nombre de femmes qui finissent dans son lit) mais en même temps, je suis pas trop fan donc je connais mal) je pensais plus à donner un côté réaliste et concret en parlant de l'aspect financier de Voldy and co. Et bien sûr que j'ai un compte à Gringott's ! c'est juste qu'il est un peu vide pour le moment… pour la fin de ta review, entre les images bizarres et les lettres qui s'intervertissent, j'ai un peu eu l'impression que tu avais fumé la moquette mais bon, c'ets pas grâve. Quant à ton règlement de compte avec TuSaisQui, je veus bien faire l'arbitre tout en vous rappelant qu'on ne frappe pas l'arbitre ! (surtout quand c'est aussi l'auteur et qu'on espère avoir la suite un jour !). La tête de Fudge séparée du corps t'a coupé l'appétit ! Quand je pense que d'autres ont entamé une petite danse de la victoire… _

_Zabou, Mayoune, Dinue, Laure, merci beaucoup et voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 25 : L'artefact.

Pendant quelques instants, la Grande Salle fut absolument silencieuse. Tout le monde semblait sous le choc. Et cela pour plusieurs raisons : La première était bien sûr que dorénavant plus personne ne pouvait nier le retour de Voldemort. Il y avait aussi le fait que, pour une grande parie des élèves, c'était le premier cadavre qu'ils voyaient, ou plutôt le premier morceau de cadavre ! Et enfin la tête coupée ajoutait une brutalité, une forme de barbarie qu'on n'associait pas aux Avada Kedavra qui paraissaient plus propres, plus humains que la décapitation par quelques moyens que ce soit ! Sans compter évidemment l'identité de la victime. Certes Fudge n'était plus le ministre de la magie mais il l'était resté suffisamment longtemps pour que, malgré son incompétence et sa paranoïa notoires, il reste un symbole important pour la communauté magique.

Eridan fut la première à reprendre ses esprits :

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on savait qu'il avait perdu la tête mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas compris que c'était au sens littéral, dit calmement la jeune fille en saisissant son verre.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ramené à la réalité par l'ironie de son amie.

Je suppose que nous devrions avoir de la peine pour lui, réfléchit Harry.

Disons que personne n'aimerait être à sa place, répondit Ron qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la tête.

Je croyais qu'il était parti aux Etats Unis, finit par dire Hermione.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

Il a déclaré dans la Gazette qu'il émigrait aux Etats Unis pour ne pas voir l'Angleterre sorcière sombrer dans la décadence, expliqua la jeune fille.

La décadence ? répéta Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Et bien, il ne reste qu'à espérer que Voldemort a trouvé Fudge avant son départ et non pas que Fudge ait voulu devenir un mangemort pour remettre l'Angleterre dans le droit chemin et que Voldemort ait fini par s'en débarrasser pour incompétence, déclara Eridan.

Oh, génial ! ironisa Harry. Maintenant j'ai encore moins de peine pour ce type-là ! Empêchez-moi de dire qu'il l'a cherché, je pourrais me sentir coupable pour mon manque de compassion…

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Il y a des limites à la compassion. Au-delà, ça s'appelle de la stupidité !

Harry allait répondre quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

Nous venons une fois de plus d'assister à la vision de la magie de Voldemort, commença-t-il. Et à son pouvoir de discorde et de peur. Que les préfets ramènent les élèves dans leurs maisons ! Je crois que tout le monde a subi suffisamment d'émotion pour aujourd'hui !

Hermione fut la première à se lever et s'assura que les préfets suivaient bien les ordres de Dumbledore. Les chaises raclèrent sur le carrelage et les élèves se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs maisons d'une manière quasi automatique, la peur et l'horreur paralysant toute pensée personnelle.

Harry, Ron et Eridan attendirent Hermione dans leur salle commune désertée par les autres Gryffondors. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de Ron. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

Les premières années sont terrorisés. Et les préfets guère plus rassurés, expliqua-t-elle. Pour l'instant, ils se contentent de suivre les ordres de Dumbledore comme des zombies mais je préfère ne pas imaginer quand leur panique va s'exprimer !

Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui s'appuya contre lui.

Je ne sais pas si je ne préférerais pas que les élèves crient, pleurent, paniquent, dit Eridan. S'ils réagissent, leur peur pourra se changer en colère, et leur colère en combat ! Mais là, ils sont tellement effrayés qu'ils ne sont plus que des moutons tremblant promis à l'abattoir !

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

Je suppose qu'en tuant Fudge de cette manière, et en envoyant sa tête à l'école, Voldemort voulait semer la panique, dit Harry.

Et bien il a parfaitement réussi ! grogna Ron. Qu'espère-t-il, qu'on se rende !

Il sait très bien que Dumbledore ne se rendra jamais mais je pense qu'il veut semer la discorde. Si les sorciers sont désunis face à lui, il lui sera plus simple de remporter la victoire, expliqua Eridan d'une voix amère.

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit Hermione d'un air lasse. Les choses paraîtront peut-être plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Ron hocha la tête et après les habituelles bonnes nuits, Harry et Eridan se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune.

Ils ont été perturbés aux aussi, dit Harry, même s'ils le cachent.

Eridan poussa un soupir.

Je pense qu'ils espéraient encore et malgré tout que Voldemort ne reviendrait plus.

Harry commençait à comprendre ce que ressentaient les autres et ses amis. Ceux qui ne savaient réellement pas que Voldemort était vivant et ceux qui, inconsciemment, ne voulaient, ne pouvaient pas y croire. L'espoir était une drôle de chose, parfois bonne quand c'était la seule lumière au bout du couloir, parfois mauvaise comme cette fois-ci car occultant la réalité. Harry n'avait pas compris à quel point les gens avaient voulu se persuader de la mort de Voldemort. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois. Déjà, ils l'avaient cru mort une fois alors qu'il n'était que momentanément et en partie disparu. Pour lui, c'était différent. Sa vie s'était tellement construite autour de Voldemort et de son combat contre lui qu'il peinait à imaginer sa vie sans Voldemort. C'était peut-être stupide mais même s'il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter sur le moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort en faisant le moins de victimes possibles, il s'inquiéterait de sa vie future. Car jusqu'à présent, et même si la prophétie n'existait finalement pas, il avait toujours eu un but dans sa vie : combattre Voldemort. Mais après ? Que lui resterait-il ? A vivre, répondrait très justement toute personne sensée. Oui mais seulement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir vraiment ce que vivre voulait dire. Il avait tellement l'habitude de survivre…

Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

Je ne sais pas. Attendre, je pense. Et se préparer au combat qui viendra nécessairement.

Harry acquiesça. Rien de nouveau pour cette année donc.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione leur fit passer leurs emplois du temps alors qu'Eridan écrivait quelque chose.

Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Harry en saisissant machinalement son emploi du temps.

J'écris une lettre à Sirius et Circé pour leur raconter ce qui s'est passé ici…

Harry nota une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait pas dit ses parents mais qu'elle les avait appelés par leurs prénoms. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans quand on se rappelait qu'Eridan n'hésitait pas à les appeler ses parents tant qu'elle les pensait morts. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses, Eridan était ce qu'elle était, et elle avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer leurs prénoms qui leur donnait une dimension différente de tous les autres.

Je pense que la Gazette doit déjà avoir fait ses gros titres de ce matin avec la tête de Fudge, dit Hermione en lui tendant à elle aussi son emploi du temps.

Certainement mais connaissant la Gazette, je préfère qu'ils sachent l'exacte vérité.

C'est vrai, tu as raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance à la Gazette !

Je devrais écrire à mes parents aussi, réfléchit Harry. Et toi aussi Ron. Pas la peine qu'ils aient le temps de croire aux mensonges de la Gazette !

Harry jeta finalement un regard à son emploi du temps. Et il constata qu'il avait une plage de deux heures qui était restée blanche. Il se pencha sur l'emploi du temps d'Eridan et constata le même espace vide. Mais Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces heures libres ? demanda-t-il.

Ce sont les heures où vous auriez dû avoir combats magiques, expliqua Hermione. Avec la mort du professeur Androji, l'option a dû être annulée. C'est pourquoi le professeur McGonagall vous attend dans son bureau avant le premier cours.

Quoi ? Mais le premier cours est peine dans une demi-heure ! s'exclama Harry.

Alors je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant, répondit Eridan en rangeant sa lettre dans une poche et en se levant.

Harry la suivit jusqu'au bureau de leur directrice de maison. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que trois autres élèves qui avaient fait partie de l'option du professeur Androji, parmi lesquels se trouvait Malfoy. Harry et lui échangèrent un salut poli, Eridan se montra plus chaleureuse.

Les onze élèves entrèrent dans le bureau et se retrouvèrent face au professeur McGonagall.

Il reste peu de temps avant votre premier cours aussi je serais brève, dit la femme. La disparition du professeur Androji nous oblige à fermer l'option de combats magiques car personne ne peut reprendre ce cours. Je vous propose alors trois solutions. Tout d'abord vous pouvez, si vous avez une autre option, considérez ces heures comme libres, ou prendre une des options déjà existantes si cela peut compatir avec votre emploi du temps…

Huit des élèves n'attendirent pas la troisième solution pour choisir l'une ou l'autre des deux premières et quitter la salle, plutôt heureux finalement d'échapper à une nouvelle année de combats magiques. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda partir un peu contrariée mais elle finit par se rappeler qu'il lui restait encore trois élèves.

Et qu'elle est la troisième proposition, professeur ? demanda Harry.

Et bien les professeurs Rogue et Lupin ont proposé d'assurer une option de défense avancée contre les forces du mal et de lutte contre la magie noire.

Très bien, répondit Harry, approuvé par Eridan et Malfoy.

Dois-je comprendre que vous désirez tous les trois poursuivre cette option ? demanda le professeur, un peu intriguée de les voir si corrects les uns envers les autres.

Exactement professeur, c'est possible ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, accepteront-ils de nous faire cours même s'ils n'ont que trois élèves ?

Oh, ça ne changera pas trop le professeur Rogue, répondit la directrice adjointe non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Malfoy fit mine d'être particulièrement intéressé par ses ongles alors qu'Eridan esquissait un léger sourire. Harry essaya vainement de cacher un léger rire en se demandant si le but ultime du professeur Rogue n'était pas de ne plus avoir d'élèves mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées ironiques par la réponse du professeur de métamorphoses.

Bien sûr qu'ils accepteront de vous faire cours. Je pense qu'ils seront même très satisfaits d'avoir des élèves aussi doués et intéressés que vous par ces matières…

Le professeur McGonagall leur jeta encore un regard étonné alors que Malfoy souriait d'un air très fier de lui au compliment, que l'ironie se lisait dans les yeux d'Eridan et que lui-même se demandait si le professeur Rogue serait si ravi que cela de l'avoir encore deux heures de plus par semaine. Enfin, il avait tout de même reconnu qu'il avait mûri. Et d'une certaine manière, le retour de son père et de Sirius devait pouvoir permettre à Rogue de reporter sa haine envers ses véritables destinataires et donc de l'épargner, du moins il l'espérait. Harry haussa les épaules mais une idée germa dans sa tête en voyant que le professeur McGonagall n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'ils puissent se supporter Drago et lui.

Allez, Eridan, Drago, je crois que nous allons être en retard pour notre premier cours de l'année et comme c'est avec le professeur Rogue, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant !

Et il donna aux deux adolescents une légère et amicale poussée dans le dos. Harry vit les yeux du professeur s'écarquiller exagérément sous la surprise. Décidément, il devenait de plus en plus Serpentard !

Ils étaient à peine hors de vue du professeur McGonagall que Malfoy se tourna vers lui, un air particulièrement sarcastique sur le visage.

Qu'as-tu essayé de faire ? Tu voulais qu'elle ait une crise cardiaque ? Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, tout ça ! Ou alors… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre saint Potter national ?

Harry haussa les épaules puis son sourire s'étira, le faisant paraître dangereux et un peu fou :

Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard…

Quoi ! le coupa Malfoy dont la surprise se mêlait à l'horreur.

Eridan laissa échapper un petit rire.

Mais j'ai refusé et le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

Malfoy exagéra la mimique montrant qu'il était soulagé, une main à l'endroit où devait se trouver son cœur.

T'es pas bien ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque avec tes histoires ! Toi à Serpentard…

Et alors ? Je croyais que Serpentard ne signifiait pas forcément mangemort… Et depuis quand tu as un cœur ?

Depuis toujours mais il sert juste au fonctionnement de mon organisme. Et il est vert !

C'est vrai ? Mon pauvre Drago, il faut absolument que tu ailles voir un médecin alors, je crains que ce soit plutôt mauvais signe, s'exclama Eridan d'un air véritablement sérieux et inquiet.

Si sérieux et inquiet que les deux garçons mirent plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que la jeune fille se payait leurs têtes. Malfoy fit mine de bouder et regarda sa montre.

Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre présence mais… commença-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante. Mais le cours de Rogue commence dans deux minutes et c'est à l'autre bout du château ! hurla-t-il, affolé.

Harry se dit que la tête qu'il faisait lui-même devait bien valoir une photo tant l'horreur devait se peindre sur sa figure. Il se tourna vers Eridan mais la jeune fille secoua la tête. Alors les trois adolescents partirent en courant dans l'espoir de traverser la totalité du château en moins d'une minute trente.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et débraillés et avec cinq minutes de retard devant la porte de la salle de Rogue. Mais manifestement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé car les élèves attendaient devant la porte.

Rogue n'est pas là ? demanda Harry entre deux halètements.

Non, répondit Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les trois ?

Nous étions chez le professeur McGonagall, répondit Eridan pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Mais tous les autres sont là depuis longtemps !

Harry jeta un regard mauvais aux autres élèves qui avaient suivi l'option du professeur Androji. Voilà au moins une raison qui expliquait qu'ils étaient partis si rapidement et sans même prendre le temps d'apprendre ce qu'était la troisième proposition ! Enfin, en même temps, il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver juste avec Eridan et Malfoy pour un cours qui avait l'air si passionnant et qui serait enseigné par Rémus. Par Rogue aussi mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir !

Sur ces pensées, le professeur Rogue arriva, expliquant son retard par une entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall au sujet de la nouvelle option.

Je parie qu'elle s'est débrouillée pour trouver le professeur Rogue et le retenir pour nous donner le temps d'arriver, chuchota Eridan alors qu'ils entraient en classe.

Oh non ! Maintenant je vais devoir remercier la vieille chouette pour m'avoir sauvé la mise ! Quelle déchéance ! s'exclama Malfoy, une main sur le front et le regard pointé vers le plafond.

Harry étouffa un rire sous les regards étonnés de Ron et Hermione. Il haussa les épaules dans leur direction. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si les faux airs de comédienne que se donnait Malfoy le faisaient rire !

Harry reprit son sérieux en se rappelant que moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, la tête de Fudge avait atterri sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle. Il aurait dû se sentir triste et horrifié Mais il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que la mort de Fudge lui avait fait plaisir, de toute façon, aucun des crimes de Voldemort ne pouvait lui faire plaisir. Quoique s'il avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow, Lucius Malfoy… Bon d'accord, sa compassion s'était quelque peu amenuisée ces derniers temps mais comme le disait Eridan, au-dessus d'un certain point, ce n'était plus de la compassion mais de la stupidité et de la naïveté. Et ça rendait beaucoup moins précieuse la compassion si on en éprouvait pour n'importe quoi ! Et tant pis si ces raisons sonnaient davantage Serpentard que Gryffondor ! Saint Potter naïf et candide, c'était fini ! Surtout si certaines personnes trouvaient le moyen de mourir sans qu'il n'ait à les tuer… Tout cela pour dire que la mort de Fudge ne lui faisait pas vraiment de peine. Mais elle l'inquiétait. En effet, même s'il n'était plus ministre de la magie, Fudge devait être bien protégé et Voldemort l'avait tout de même tué ! A moins qu'il n'ait voulu devenir mangemort comme l'avait suggéré Eridan ce qui ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Si lui avait voulu devenir mangemort, combien d'autres avaient suivi ? Et combien se disaient maintenant que rejoindre Voldemort était le seul moyen de survivre ? Evidement, ils ne s'agissaient que des sang-pur. Les sang-mêlé et les sorciers nés de parents moldus n'avaient plus qu'à se laisser envahir par le désespoir…

Harry frappa du poing sur sa table, faisant vaciller son chaudron. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme cela ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort faire ! Il ne pouvait pas… Son regard croisa celui, furieux, du professeur Rogue qui semblait le fixer depuis un moment déjà. Harry laissa retomber son poing, qu'il avait à nouveau prévu de cogner contre cette malheureuse table qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, et se dépêcha de se plonger dans son chaudron en espérant de toutes ses forces que Rogue arrêterait de le fixer pour qu'il puisse demander à Hermione ou Eridan ce qu'ils étaient censés faire comme potion.

Harry ne dut qu'à une question d'Eridan d'échapper au regard crucificateur de son professeur de potion. Une chose était sûre, si Voldemort ne le tuait pas, Rogue y parviendrait sûrement à coup de crise cardiaque.

Harry s'efforça de calmer les battements de son pauvre cœur tout en essayant de suivre les consignes de Hermione sur la préparation du véritasérum. Une potion simple pour commencer l'année, avait osé dire le professeur Rogue alors que tout le monde savait bien que peu de personnes étaient capables de la préparer ! Rien d'étonnant alors à ce que sa potion ait pris une teinte fuchsia au lieu de transparente.

Malfoy, profitant que Rogue était occupé ailleurs, par la potion bleu marine de Neville, se pencha sur le chaudron de Harry.

Intéressant. Je pensais que tu savais au moins lire, Potter. C'est écrit plumes d'hippogriffe, pas concentré d'ailes de dragon. A moins que tu ne saches pas faire la différence entre un hippogriffe et un dragon…

Bien sûr que si ! Le dragon c'est celui qui te carbonise et l'hippogriffe, celui qui te lacère de tes griffes. Nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. J'ai dû faire face à un dragon en quatrième année et toit tu t'es fait "presque" arracher le bras par un hippogriffe en troisième année. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Et comment va ton bras en fait ?

Mieux que ton cerveau, de toute évidence ! Et ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des potions parfaites, au contraire de toi…

Harry jeta un regard blasé vers la potion, effectivement parfaite, de Malfoy avant de retourner vers la sienne qui en plus d'être fuchsia était maintenant constellée de points oranges.

Et en plus, tu n'as vraiment aucun goût ! ajouta Malfoy en regardant la potion de Harry comme si elle lui donnait la nausée.

Ce qui était bien possible. En tout cas, Harry trouvait qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux.

Eridan leva les yeux de sa potion, probablement parfaite et en profita pour observer Harry, Malfoy et la potion fuchsia à pois oranges. La jeune fille finit même par se lever pour mieux voir.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois une potion avec des motifs, chuchota la jeune fille d'un air intéressé.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

Je me demande bien que peuvent être ses propriétés, continua Eridan en remplissant une fiole pour pouvoir observer la potion de plus près.

Explosives, bredouilla Harry en voyant que le professeur Rogue regardait dans leur direction en fronçant les sourcils.

En même temps, trois élèves autour d'un même chaudron, surtout si ce chaudron était le sien, cela devenait forcément louche pour Rogue ! Et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger puisque Hermione venait de les rejoindre. Harry vit le professeur Rogue se diriger vers eux à grandes enjambés. Et dire que l'année précédente, il n'avait eu aucune retenue…

Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demanda le professeur d'un air à la fois lassé et furieux.

Vous avez déjà vu une potion de cette couleur, professeur ? demanda Eridan en lui tendant la fiole.

Potter, votre stupidité n'a donc aucune lim… Quelle couleur intéressante ! se coupa lui-même le professeur en observant la fiole.

Vous n'en avez jamais vu de ce genre ? redemanda Eridan.

Non… Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce chaudron Potter ?

Au début, je pensais juste qu'il avait interverti les plumes d'hippogriffes avec du concentré d'ailes de dragon. Cela aurait expliqué la couleur fuchsia mais pas les pois. Il doit y avoir autre chose ! dit Malfoy.

On dirait un peu des précipités chimiques, proposa Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue leva vers elle un regard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intéressé.

Quand on mêle certains éléments chimiques, cela forme de nouveaux éléments solides de diverses couleurs, c'est ce qu'on appelle des précipités, expliqua Hermione.

Intéressant, il faudra que je me procure des livres… Je suppose que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous avez mis là-dedans, Potter ?

Harry reconnut son ignorance et observa avec inquiétude des rayures vertes se former dans sa potion.

Très bien. Si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue, je vous conseille de ne plus vous approcher de ce chaudron. Granger, Malfoy et Black vous allez m'aider à tester le contenu de ce chaudron jusqu'à la fin du cours !

Harry se recula prudemment, laissant les trois élèves et le professeur Rogue plonger des fioles dans le chaudron et tester différents ingrédients et formules. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

A la fin du cours, Ron et Harry attendaient les autres devant la porte. Ils sortirent bons derniers, tous les trois en même temps, plongés dans une discussion qui semblait les passionner.

C'est fantastique, Harry ! Ta potion est totalement inédite et le professeur Rogue a accepté que nous le retrouvions à la fin des cours pour continuer à travailler dessus ! s'exclama Hermione, surexcitée, sous les regards effarés des deux garçons.

Et dire que je croyais être un véritable désastre en potion…

Mais tu es un désastre, Harry ! s'exclama Malfoy. Mais comme toute catastrophe, tu as parfois une utilité…

Et sur ces bonnes paroles Hermione, Eridan et Malfoy les précédèrent jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose tout en continuant de parler de la fameuse potion.

Harry s'efforça de ne plus penser à sa potion durant la semaine qui suivit. En effet, il avait bien d'autres soucis : il allait falloir qu'il fasse de nouvelles sélections pour remplacer Katie Bell au poste de poursuiveur car la jeune fille avait passé ses ASPICS l'année précédente, il devait lui-même passer ses ASPICS à la fin de l'année, Voldemort était toujours vivant, il devait absolument écrire à ses parents et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Ron ne saute pas sur Drago au moindre sarcasme de celui-ci. En effet son étrange potion avait eu pour conséquence de rapprocher Drago, Hermione et Eridan, ce qui ne plaisait évidemment pas à Ron, et cela d'autant plus que Malfoy restait Malfoy, c'est à dire qu'il ne se privait pas de lancer des sarcasmes à tous même si ce n'était plus sur les origines d'Hermione ou la famille de Ron.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans la bibliothèque à essayer de rédiger un devoir de potions, de même que Ron, pendant que les trois autres qui avaient été dispensés du devoir cherchaient dans d'énormes et poussiéreux grimoires des réponses à la composition de la potion de Harry.

Ce sont des ailes de chauve-souris ou des toiles d'araignées venimeuses qu'il faut mettre dans le véritasérum ? demanda Harry qui ne s'en sortait décidément pas avec son devoir.

Eridan, Hermione et Malfoy levèrent les yeux de leur grimoire.

Aucun des deux, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Les seuls ingrédients provenant d'animaux dans cette potion sont les plumes d'hippogriffes, tous les autres sont des végétaux ou des minéraux.

Et dire que je pensais pendant toutes ces années que tu faisais semblant d'être aussi sous-doué en potions, se moqua Malfoy. Tu es vraiment désespérant !

Tu oublies que je suis Saint Potter, Drago ! Si j'avais été excellent en potions, ni toi ni Rogue n'auraient pu trouver moyen de m'humilier et comme je sais que c'est mauvais pour votre moral…

Mais c'est qu'il commence à avoir du répondant, le petit Gryffondor ! Peut-être devrais-je me méfier, il va bientôt mordre…

Harry éclata de rire. C'était sa nouvelle technique devant les sarcasmes de Malfoy et cela embêtait beaucoup le blond. Puisqu'il allait manifestement devoir le supporter, Hermione avait raison, il valait mieux ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il disait.

Malfoy boudait, Eridan et Hermione souriaient, amusées, et Ron semblait quelque peu perdu. Bref, tout allait parfaitement bien.

Le lendemain matin, Harry comprit que les jours paisibles étaient terminés et qu'il allait avoir bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de se préoccuper des sarcasmes de Malfoy quand il vit la tête que faisait Hermione lisant la Gazette et le silence inhabituel qui s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Harry reposa son toast, à peine entamé, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait plus avoir faim.

Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Harry ferma les yeux, comme s'il pouvait ainsi chasser les images que les mots d'Hermione venaient de faire naître dans son esprit.

Où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva lui-même dépourvue d'émotion.

A croire qu'il savait que bientôt, l'émotion allait le submerger.

A Meltingvalley. C'est un village où vivaient des sorciers, des cracmols, et les familles moldues de certains sorciers. Quelques centaines de personnes…

Il y a eu des morts je suppose…

Quinze morts, vingt-quatre blessés graves dont sept entre la vie et la mort, et une centaine de personnes blessées moins gravement.

Harry se força à respirer lentement. Il avait l'impression que la grosse boule dans sa gorge allait l'étouffer.

Des personnes que nous connaissions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ron lui prit le journal des mains. Harry le vit parcourir la une des yeux puis se figer. Il emprunta son journal à Eridan. Et il comprit pourquoi ses amis avaient été incapables de lui répondre. Cho était morte, de même que son père. Sa mère était gravement blessée et son frère aîné à peine moins gravement. Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour Cho mais apprendre qu'elle était morte… C'était difficile à croire. Quelques mois plus tôt, il l'avait encore croisée dans les couloirs de Poudlard et même si elle cherchait à l'éviter depuis l'épisode Marietta, même s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, même pas de la colère… elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, c'était injuste ! Harry se força à continuer sa lecture macabre. D'autres noms lui sautèrent au visage. Le père des jumelles Patil était gravement blessé et leur petit frère était mort, Dawlish, l'auror qui s'était trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Kingsley Shacklebot après la découverte de l'AD par Ombrage, était mort lui aussi et d'autres personnes aussi qui avaient le même nom de famille que certains des élèves. Harry reposa le journal sur la table. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Parvati pleurait dans les bras de Lavande. Il vit la jeune fille se lever et rejoindre sa sœur jumelle qui s'était approchée du professeur McGonagall. D'autres élèves les imitèrent. Sûrement ceux qui avaient de la famille parmi les victimes. Puis les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave les emmenèrent hors de la salle.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Dans la Grande Salle il n'y avait pas un bruit et personne ne faisait le moindre geste. Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy. Le jeune homme était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et il serrait les poings. Harry se retourna vers ses amis.

Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Mais quoi ? demanda Ron en faisant mine de frapper du poing contre la table.

Hermione empêcha son geste.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit ni le bon moment pour se faire remarquer, réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix qui annonçait les sanglots.

Tu as raison. Sortons d'ici ! dit Harry.

Comme personne ne faisait attention à eux, ils purent partir sans se faire remarquer, à part de Malfoy qui les rejoignit, un air de déterré sur le visage. Les cinq adolescents s'enfermèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, plongés dans de sombres pensées, n'imaginant que trop bien l'horreur qui s'était déroulée dans le village de Meltingvalley. Harry sentait la culpabilité l'engloutir comme une vague, l'attirant vers les profondeurs pour le noyer. S'ils n'avaient pas échoué en août, Voldemort serait mort et ce massacre n'aurait pas eu lieu. Tous ces gens seraient encore vivants, ils vivraient heureux… C'était de sa faute, il avait échoué ! Harry peina pour remonter à la surface. Il savait que la culpabilité ne le mènerait à rien. Que ce n'était pas en s'appesantissant sur ses responsabilités qu'il pourrait aider des gens et éviter que ce massacre ne se reproduise !

On ne peut pas laisser un tel massacre se reproduire ! s'exclama Harry en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

La douleur le ramèna momentanément à la réalité. C'est bien beau de faire de telle déclaration, encore faudrait-il connaître un moyen pour éviter que Voldemort recommence. Trouver un moyen de le battre, définitivement cette fois-ci.

Mais comment ? demanda Hermione. Nous sommes à Poudlard et lui… on ne sait pas où, à préparer la prochaine attaque…

Le trouver n'est pas très difficile, dit Eridan. Il suffit de faire une potion de localisation avec du sang…

Nous n'avons pas de sang de Voldemort, contredit Ron.

Pas besoin, on a le mien. Je suis sa petite-fille, nous avons donc du sang en commun. La potion n'est pas très facile mais elle est faisable…

Du moins si on ne laisse pas Harry s'en approcher ! se moqua Malfoy.

Mais il se tut rapidement, mal à l'aise. Manifestement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer cette pique mais cela ne lui avait pas permis de se sentir mieux. Au contraire !

Quant à sortir de Poudlard, ce n'est pas difficile. Il y a toujours le passage qui mène à la cave de chez Honeyduck ou celui de la cabane hurlante, dit Harry.

Vous voulez dire… que nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'aller combattre Voldemort ? demanda Ron, la voix tremblante.

Comme… comme vous cet été ? bégaya Hermione.

Harry se sentit très mal. Il ne voulait pas entraîner ses amis dans un nouveau combat. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils vivent ce que lui et Eridan avaient vécu peu de temps auparavant. Il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre, de les voir souffrir, mourir… Et s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant Voldemort une fois de plus. Il avait vraiment espéré avoir plus de temps, jusqu'à la fin de l'année par exemple, pour ne pas changer les habitudes. Mais s'il attendait, cela voulait dire de nouvelles victimes, d'autres blessés, d'autres morts, d'autres pleurs… Il ne pouvait pas attendre, il était incapable de le supporter !

Il vaut mieux que vous ne veniez pas, tenta Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

Nous ne te laisserons pas l'affronter sans nous ! bredouilla Ron. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas…

Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, approuva Hermione bien que tremblante.

Jusqu'au bout, continua Ron.

Harry se sentit ému de l'amitié indéfectible qui le liait à ses amis. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se confier mutuellement leur vie, d'affronter la mort ensemble… Leur amitié était leur force ! Leur faiblesse aussi… Une fois encore, la dernière sans doute…

Crétins de Gryffondors ! s'exclama Malfoy avec colère. N'êtes-vous donc jamais capables de réfléchir ! Faut-il toujours que vous vous laissiez guider par vos impulsions ! Vous croyez vraiment que deux ou trois personnes de plus vous permettront de vaincre Voldemort ! Vous n'avez pas oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous l'avez affronté ? Et il était seul ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous attendra seul cette fois-ci ? Harry, Eridan ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'en agissant de cette manière vous pourrez arriver à un meilleur résultat que la dernière fois ? Ce sera encore pire ! Vous n'en reviendrez pas et Voldemort, lui, sera toujours là, plus puissant que jamais !

Il a raison, murmura Eridan. C'était une idée stupide. Nous ne réussirions qu'à nous faire tuer, je doute que cela arrange nos affaires !

Harry sentit la colère enfler en lui. Mais une colère dirigée contre lui-même. Colère d'être aussi stupide et, qui sait, imbu de lui-même ! Colère d'être aussi impuissant et de devoir être le spectateur passif des massacres de Voldemort.

On ne peut rien faire alors ? demanda Ron, révolté.

Une part de Harry lui disait qu'il valait mieux se battre, faire quelque chose ! que d'attendre impuissant et inactif ! Même s'il mourait ! Après tout s'il ne faisait rien, il ne faisait qu'attendre que Voldemort vienne le tuer ! Qu'est-ce que cela changeait au final ? Mais une autre partie de lui, plus sage sans doute, disait qu'avec un peu plus de temps, il pourrait peut-être avoir une idée pour vaincre Voldemort, devenir plus puissant. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus facile d'écouter la partie impulsive de soi-même que de devoir supporter l'attente et d'écouter sa raison. Malfoy devait avoir raison, c'était sans doute ses instincts de Gryffondor qui l'incitait à réagir de cette manière, à écouter ses impulsions, à se laisser guider par ses passions…

Il y a peut-être un autre moyen, bredouilla Malfoy.

Il tira un étrange objet d'une de ses poches. Cela semblait constitué de deux disques, l'un sur l'autre, le plus grand faisant une demi-douzaine de centimètres de diamètre, dans un métal qui ressemblait assez à de l'argent pur gravé de runes. Une pierre parfaitement ronde et d'une étrange couleur noir moucheté de doré était enchâssée en son centre. Le tout semblait entouré d'un halo de brume et sentait la magie à plein nez.

Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Eridan, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

C'est mon père qui l'avait récupéré. Je l'ai retrouvé dans ses affaires quand j'ai ouvert certains de ses comptes cet été. Apparemment il l'a réparé…

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Eridan. Que comptait-il en faire ? Je croyais que Voldemort avait ordonné que cet objet soit détruit !

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

Faut croire que mon père est encore plus stupide qu'on le croyait…

Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que c'est ? demanda Harry brusquement.

Eridan et Malfoy se tournèrent vers les trois autres, un air un peu embarrassé sur le visage.

C'est… l'artefact que nous avions utilisé pour priver Voldemort de sa magie. Mais le père de Drago nous avait surpris et ça a très mal fini…

Harry se rappela que c'était l'un des souvenirs que lui avait racontés Eridan et que c'était après cet épisode que Voldemort avait tué les trois autres enfants, avait brisé les poignets d'Eridan et que Drago avait été soumis aux sortilèges de l'impérium et d'oubliettes.

Il fonctionne vraiment ? demanda Ron, en tendant sa main vers l'artefact mais en la retirant avant de le toucher.

Il a l'air, répondit Eridan.

Donc, ça voudrait dire que nous pourrions l'utiliser pour priver Voldemort de sa magie ? demanda Hermione.

Il faut utiliser la figure du pentagramme.

Le silence seul répondit à cette déclaration d'Eridan. La figure du pentagramme, la figure d'amplification la plus puissante connue, celle qui permettait d'amplifier la puissance d'un sort par mille.

Tu te rappelles la méditation magique que vous aviez utilisée ? demanda Hermione.

Ça n'a pas d'importance, on ne peut pas la réutiliser !

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Il faut adapter la méditation aux personnes qui composent la figure, expliqua Eridan.

Tu veux dire… que nous allons devoir inventer une méditation magique ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ce n'est pas le plus compliqué. Il faut aussi que nous nous fassions inconditionnellement confiance…

Les quatre autres baissèrent les yeux.

Vous trois, vous vous faisiez inconditionnellement confiance, ça se voit, continua Eridan en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Drago et moi aussi, le temps ne change pas cela, et je pense que nous avons suffisamment prouvé que Harry et moi nous faisons confiance. J'ai aussi confiance en vous deux…

J'ai confiance en vous tous, déclara Harry sans se soucier du regard étonné que lui jetait Drago.

J'ai confiance en toi, Eridan. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement et… je crois que Drago nous a montré qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance quand il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort en juin, déclara Hermione. Donc pour moi ça va…

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron.

J'ai confiance en vous trois bien sûr, finit par dire Ron de mauvaise grâce, mais… De toute façon, ce n'est pas en disant qu'on fait confiance à quelqu'un qu'on lui fait vraiment inconditionnellement confiance !

La volonté a un rôle très important en magie, répondit doucement Eridan. Drago ?

Le jeune Malfoy semblait fasciné par ses chaussures mais il releva la tête à l'appel d'Eridan.

Je pense qu'à choisir je donnerais bien davantage ma confiance à… Ron qu'à d'autres.

Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Je suppose que c'est possible, répondit le rouquin en s'efforçant d'éviter le regard de Malfoy que cela arrangeait bien.

Il faut aussi trouver un moyen pour ne pas être interrompu, dit Drago. Pas la peine de refaire la même erreur…

Il faudrait trouver des personnes pour nous protéger. Car tant qu'on effectue le pentagramme, nous sommes impuissants, expliqua Eridan.

Mais qui…

Harry fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Je savais bien que nous vous trouverions ici, dit Ginny.

Derrière elle, Neville et Louna entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte sur eux.

Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, Harry, dit Eridan en désignant d'une main les nouveaux arrivants.

Non. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient en danger à cause de…

Ils seront en danger de toute manière, répliqua Drago. Tu crois vraiment que Poudlard restera longtemps hors de portée de Voldemort ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a réussi à entrer en juin dernier ?

Eh ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes là ! Alors ne parlez pas de nous comme si nous étions absents ! s'écria Ginny.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire de quoi vous parlez, proposa-t-elle.

Hermione se chargea de leur expliquer le plan.

Très bien, je suis d'accord, répondit Ginny aussitôt qu'Hermione eut fini.

Mais… commença Harry.

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Harry ! Moi non plus je ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire ! Et comme Malfoy l'a dit, nous ne serons bientôt plus en sécurité nulle part, pas même à Poudlard ! le coupa Ginny.

Neville et Louna échangèrent un regard.

Pour nous aussi c'est d'accord, dit le Gryffondor en s'asseyant auprès des autres.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas prendre Ginny pour le pentagramme ? demanda Ron. Question confiance ce serait plus simple…

Parce que Drago a déjà fait un pentagramme et que j'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider ! répondit Eridan d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. De plus vous êtes frère et sœur donc votre sang est très proche or cela peut interagir avec la magie.

Ron baissa la tête, convaincu.

Bon, puisque c'est d'accord, il va falloir inventer la méditation magique, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Il faut prendre en compte les spécificités de chacun des membres du pentagramme, dit Eridan. Il y a une potion employant le sang qui permet de savoir mais je ne connais pas la formule.

On pourrait peut-être demander au professeur Rogue, proposa Hermione.

Non, il se douterait de ce que nous comptons faire et il essaierait de nous en empêcher. Il faut qu'il ne se doute de rien !

Donc il va falloir chercher dans la bibliothèque…

Dans la réserve.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Et nous nous allons nous entraîner à la défense contre les forces du mal, dit Ginny. Louna et moi avons décidé de suivre l'option de défense avancée et nous pourrions nous entraîner le soir avec Neville. Tu pourrais peut-être nous donner un coup de main de temps en temps, Harry ?

Oui, je suppose que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour faire cette potion. Et Ron pourra nous aider aussi, plus on est nombreux mieux c'est, non ?

Bien, puisque tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, Harry et Ron vous n'avez qu'à rester ici et entraîner Ginny, Louna et Neville et nous nous allons chercher dans la réserve de la bibliothèque…

En plein jour ? s'étonna Harry.

Eridan a un pass pour la réserve et depuis ta potion, le professeur Rogue l'a étendu à Drago et à moi, expliqua Hermione. En plus ta potion nous donne un prétexte tout trouvé pour expliquer nos recherches !

Décidément, Harry, tes désastres sont très utiles ! se moqua Drago avant de suivre les deux filles.

Harry ne vit pas la semaine s'écouler entre les entraînements avec Ginny, Louna et Neville et les recherches avec les autres. Heureusement, Hermione, Eridan et Drago faisaient un bon groupe de recherche et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la formule de la potion. Et ensuite, ils se consacrèrent à sa réalisation. Au début, Harry avait un peu hésité à donner son sang. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute potion utilisant du sang humain tirait plus ou moins sur la magie noire et il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais y toucher. Mais il finit par accepter, se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient se débarrasser de la menace Voldemort.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque sur le petit village de Meltingvalley. La potion pour trouver leurs caractéristiques étaient terminés et Hermione, Eridan et Drago travaillaient dessus pour changer les caractéristiques en méditation magique. Les entraînements de défense se poursuivaient et Ginny, Luna et Neville avaient atteint une maîtrise des sorts de défense peu commune pour leur âge et même pour des sorciers plus expérimentés. Et les jumelles Patil n'étaient toujours pas revenues. Le jour de l'attaque, elles avaient rejoint leur mère au chevet de leur père et elles s'y trouvaient toujours. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves qui comptaient de la famille parmi les victimes de l'attaque n'était pas revenu. Rappelant un peu plus l'attaque et la cruauté de Voldemort.

Ce matin là, Harry grignotait sans entrain un toast couvert de marmelade de citron en attendant que les filles reçoivent la Gazette. C'était la même chose tous les matins. Il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant de savoir si oui ou non il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque. Pour le moment, aucune attaque n'avait suivi celle de Meltingvalley mais Harry n'était pas naïf. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y aurait d'autres attaques, d'autres actions de Voldemort… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à l'arrêter ! Et c'était à cela qu'ils s'employaient.

Les hiboux arrivèrent enfin et Harry en vit deux se diriger vers leur coin.

Il faudrait peut-être s'occuper de la potion de localisation, dit Eridan en ouvrant machinalement son journal. Maintenant que nous avons presque la totalité de la méditation, il serait peut-être temps de savoir où il se cache…

Je pense que ça ne sera plus nécessaire, répondit Hermione, plongée dans son journal.

Aussitôt, Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny levèrent la tête vers elle. La jeune fille étala la une de son journal en face d'eux. En première page s'étalait une large photo représentant Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, reconstruite pour donner encore plus de frissons. Et en titre, on pouvait lire : Azkaban : le nouveau QG de Vous-Savez-Qui, et en sous titre, après avoir été la prison d'un certain nombre de partisans du Lord noir, Azkaban est devenu entre ses mains le nouvel enfer de ses opposants.

Harry mordit dans son toast. Voldemort, Azkaban… Après tout, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de choquant là-dedans. De toute façon, Azkaban avait toujours été un enfer pour les adeptes de la liberté et un lieu de tortures. Que ce soit au nom du ministère ou de celui de Voldemort, les personnes enfermées n'avaient jamais été traitées avec humanité ! Mais maintenant, ils savaient où Voldemort se terrait. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était caché dans une île presque inaccessible et formée d'une forteresse sorcière qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à y entrer ! Harry était fermement décidé. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle attaque. Alors ou ils auraient réussi à débarrasser l'Angleterre de la menace Voldemort avant la fin de l'année, ou ils seraient morts ! Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait la fin.

On pourra y entrer ? demanda Harry.

Je ne pense pas qu'il aura mis une protection de sang. Il compte sur la peur qu'il inspire et sur celle qu'inspire la prison pour décourager les plus déterminés. Et dans notre cas, une protection de sang ne nous empêcherait pas de passer puisque Voldemort est mon grand-père et qu'il t'a pris du sang pour se reconstituer, expliqua Eridan.

La jeune fille avala une tasse de café.

Je suppose que vous ne savez pas transplaner…

Non et Ginny et Louna n'ont pas encore l'âge pour passer leur permis, dit Hermione.

Je n'arriverai pas à vous transporter tous en même temps, grimaça la jeune fille.

Et je doute que nous réussissions à passer notre permis en quelques jours. Cela voudrait dire qu'il va encore falloir repousser notre action, grimaça Harry.

Il y a toujours les sombrals, murmura Neville. Et maintenant, en plus, on les voit tous.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron approuvèrent. Harry mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre comment ils pouvaient voir les sombrals. En fait ce devait maintenant être le cas d'un certain nombre d'élèves. Tous ceux qui étaient encore présents lorsque Voldemort avait débarqué à Poudlard et qu'il avait tué le professeur Androji !

Harry réfléchit à la proposition de Neville d'utiliser à nouveau les sombrals. Certes ces étranges animaux sauraient les conduire à Azkaban mais avait-il vraiment envie de les réutiliser ? La dernière fois, cela avait mal fini… Même si finalement Sirius n'était pas mort ! Mais les sombrals remuaient en lui de sombres souvenirs. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, une fois de plus !

C'est une bonne idée, finit-il par répondre.

Donc, ça c'est réglé. Il reste un autre problème, dit Hermione. Même si je trouve des livres donnant le plan d'Azkaban, j'ai bien peur que Voldemort n'ait changé des choses. Comment allons-nous nous repérer ? Nous ne pouvons pas arriver n'importe où et tomber n'importe quand sur Voldemort ! Il y a une préparation…

Il y a bien une solution… hésita Eridan. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu accepteras ?

Elle s'était tournée vers Harry. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta. Qu'allait-il encore devoir faire ?

Vas-y, explique !

Tu te rappelles que j'ai bloqué ton lien avec Voldemort ?

Harry bloqua sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue, surtout pas ! Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander et il ne le voulait pas ! Tous le regardaient maintenant et Eridan attendait qu'il lui dise de continuer. Harry hésita. Une petite voix dans sa tête se rebellait totalement alors qu'une autre disait que c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour être définitivement débarrasser de Voldemort. Ensuite il n'aurait plus à le supporter. Plus jamais…

Dis-le, soupira-t-il.

Je pourrais rétablir le lien. Juste quelques heures ! Le temps que tu parviennes à te faire une idée du nouveau quartier général de Voldemort.

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Après il n'aurait plus à se soucier de Voldemort, se répétait-il en boucle pour se convaincre. Il accepta.

Je suppose qu'il vaudra mieux travailler sur des bases. Je chercherai des plans d'Azkaban, dit Hermione.

Je rouvrirai le lien après les cours et le refermerai pour dîner. D'accord Harry ? demanda Eridan.

Harry hocha la tête en se disant que la journée allait être longue.

Harry fut songeur toute la journée. Entre son lien avec Voldemort qui devait être rouvert, ce qui signifiait à nouveau voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort, la méditation qui était presque terminée et leur plan dont la réalisation se rapprochait de plus en plus, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il ne cessait de penser que quelque chose allait mal tourner et que d'autres personnes encore allaient mourir à cause de lui. Il savait bien que sa culpabilité était non fondée mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Harry ? appela Rémus à la fin du cours de défense avancée.

Harry fit signe à Eridan et Drago de ne pas l'attendre. Il fallait qu'ils terminent la méditation.

J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent dans la lune aujourd'hui. C'est le fait que Voldemort ait récupéré Azkaban qui te met dans cet état ? Je comprends que ça doit te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs… Entre l'attaque encore récente et l'emprisonnement de Sirius mais…

Harry se sentit coupable de mentir à Rémus. Il s'inquiétait pour lui mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il lui cachait ce qu'ils avaient prévu car il savait qu'il essayerait de l'en empêcher. Et il cachait ce qu'il préparait à ses parents aussi. Les lettres qu'il leur écrivait étaient pleines de mensonges et cela d'autant plus que Harry était préoccupé depuis qu'ils avaient pris leur décision. Et Rémus l'avait remarqué et l'avait signalé à ses parents. Il avait donc fallu à nouveau mentir, raconter que c'était parce que des élèves de leur maison et de leur année avait de la famille morte ou blessée dans l'attaque et qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Eridan et lui en étaient arrivés à écrire leurs lettres ensembles pour qu'ils ne se contredisent pas. Et Harry avait l'impression de trahir sa famille nouvellement reconstituée. Décidément, avoir une famille avait une véritable tendance à compliquer les choses.

Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas la première attaque de Voldemort et ce ne sera pas la dernière. On apprend à survivre tu sais. Je m'inquiète juste pour Parvati et pour les autres. Ce qu'ils vivent est vraiment difficile…

Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il commençait à être vraiment doué dans le mensonge ! Il se dégoûtait et en même temps, il savait qu'il se dégoûterait au moins autant s'il attendait sans rien faire que Voldemort attaque de nouvelles personnes, fasse de nouvelles victimes…

Rémus n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais il le laissa tout de même partir, ne pouvant prouver ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry rejoignit ses amis d'assez mauvaise humeur, humeur qui ne s'arrangea pas quand, après l'avoir presque traîné dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione avait étalé devant lui de multiples plans d'Azkaban et, qu'une plume dans les mains, elle attendait qu'Eridan rouvre le lien.

Tu es bien sûr que tu veux le faire ? demanda Eridan en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! rétorqua-t-il, un brin amer.

Eridan le fixa sans faire le moindre geste.

Je me sentirais encore plus mal si je ne le fais pas, rassure-toi !

Eridan hocha la tête et Harry vit Ron prendre lui aussi une plume.

Bien Harry. Je vais rouvrir le lien mais pour être sûr que tu ne te noies pas dans ta vision et que tu puisses nous raconter en direct ce que tu vois, je vais garder tes mains dans les miennes. Et dès que tu te sens partir, dis-le et je refermerai immédiatement le lien. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Eridan lui prit les mains. Harry trouvait ce geste étonnamment réconfortant et rassurant. C'était comme un fil qui lui permettait de rester accrocher à la réalité.

Prêt ? demanda la jeune fille.

Harry hocha la tête. Aussitôt, il fut assailli par des visions. Au début, il ne vit rien, tout était sombre mais il pouvait ressentir le froid, glacial, entendre ce silence oppressant et sentir la peur. Des détraqueurs ! Il était entouré de détraqueurs. Harry entendait déjà les cris dans sa tête. Il paniqua et cria. Aussitôt il se retrouva dans la Salle sur Demande, ses mains agréablement emprisonnées dans celle d'Eridan.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Oui, répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait des détraqueurs. Vas-y, recommence !

Et Harry fut à nouveau plongé dans l'enfer d'Azkaban.

Ils passèrent une bonne moitié de la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry alternait les temps de visions et les temps de pause. De plus, il fallait aussi compter sur la mobilité de Voldemort. En effet si le psychopathe à tête de serpent n'avait pas bougé cela n'aurait guère été utile ! Mais au final, ils obtinrent un plan à peu près fidèle du nouveau quartier général de Voldemort. Apparemment, il n'avait pas changé grand chose des plans originaux, réussissant par un phénomène assez extraordinaire à rendre le lieu encore plus sinistre qu'avant.

Les huit adolescents se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Ginny, Louna, Neville et Drago les avaient rejoints quand le plan avait été terminé. Harry constata avec surprise qu'Hermione et Eridan les avaient fournis en carNets afin de pouvoir communiquer facilement et discrètement. Il fut un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant mais en même temps, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était guère soucié de tous ces détails techniques et les avait laissés à ses amies. Il se demanda quels moyens les quatre autres avaient trouvé pour se déplacer dans le château la nuit sans se faire prendre par Rusard ou son abominable Miss Teigne mais préféra ne pas poser la question à haute voix. Ils avaient autre chose à faire.

Eridan étala le plan devant les autres et, désignant une salle assez grande mais pourvue d'une seule porte, elle expliqua :

C'est ici que nous devrons mettre notre plan à exécution. Voldemort y a installé sa bibliothèque et je sais qu'il a l'habitude de faire des recherches tous les matins vers huit heures…

Il a peut-être changé, murmura Ron.

Non, il est réglé comme du papier à musique. Il sera dans cette salle à huit heures précises. Nous devons y être deux heures avant pour tout mettre en place…

Harry tiqua. Il y avait quelque chose dans la formulation d'Eridan qui le gênait.

A six heures du matin, tu veux dire de ce matin ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Mais ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La méditation est terminée et il vaut mieux ne pas trop attendre. Elle risquerait d'être obsolète. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain ?

Demain… Le lendemain, il y aurait enfin dû avoir les sélections pour trouver le poursuiveur qui manquait. Harry les avait repoussées le plus possible car il avait d'autres choses à faire et que l'attaque était encore proche, mais en même temps il était pressé. Il n'était pas remonté sur un balai depuis le mois de juin et voler lui manquait. L'excitation des matchs aussi… Le lendemain, il aurait dû avoir un cours avec Hagrid et un avec Rémus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur faire ses adieux. Mais c'était stupide, ils auraient risqué de comprendre ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Mais il aurait dû recevoir une lettre de ses parents. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la lire, avoir des nouvelles d'eux, une dernière fois… Il aurait voulu… En fait, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, à part ne pas devoir être dans cette situation, mettre une fois de plus ses amis en danger, devoir une fois encore affronter Voldemort…

Harry soupira. Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois dans sa vie de sorcier, il pourrait être insouciant ?

Nous ne connaissons pas la méditation magique, dit-il.

Il nous reste trois heures pour l'apprendre.

Et les sombrals ?

Ils s'en sont occupés pendant que nous construisions le plan d'Azkaban. Huit sombrals nous attendent cachés près du lac.

Harry hocha la tête. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la dernière ligne droite. Il était stupide de croire que tout le monde pourrait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Ou ils réussissaient à avoir Voldemort et avec beaucoup de chance, un miracle, ils seraient tous vivants ou Voldemort gagnait. Au moins ne verraient-ils pas sa victoire ! Piètre réconfort…

C'est bon. C'est quoi la méditation ?

_Moi qui voulait revenir à ma moyenne de douze pages word, c'est raté. Voilà encore un long chapitre et les prochains risquent de l'être aussi (mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura que quatre)._


	26. ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

_Merci à tous mes reviewers !_

_Didine Potter, mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que Harry et Eridan sortent ensembles ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont déjà assez de problème comme ça ? Sans compter qu'ils sont de moins en moins sûrs de survivre… Chaque chose en son temps ! Enfin si jamais ils en ont le temps…_

_MariaJuana, il est évident que JK Rowling ne peut pas exploiter tous ces persos, et que c'est tant mieux pour les auteurs de fanfics, mais ce qui m'embête c'est que le peu qu'elle développe de ses persos ne me convient pas. Et au final, je trouve qu'il y a des fanfictions beaucoup mieux que l'original ! Enfin, contrairement à certains auteurs JK Rowling n'interdit pas les fanfics et elle a créé un univers fantastiques à exploiter. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je serais incapable d'écrire la suite du tome 6 et que je ne vais pas recommencer une suite du tome 5. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire, notamment des histoires originales que je ne publie pas, mais peut-être qu'après cette fic, j'en écrirais une autre mais en me servant uniquement de l'univers de HP. Cela dépendra de ce que les gens en pensent. Si tu veux avoir une idée sur cette fic, tu peux aller sur mon blog (adresse dans ma bio) où il doit y avoir quelque part un résumé et un descriptif des persos. Pour ce qui est d'aérer le chapitre, le problème est que j'écris sous word alors que le site n'accepte pas ce programme donc je suis obligée de remettre les chapitres sous format texte et résultat je perds toute ma mise en page. Mais je vais essayer d'améliorer les choses un petit peu car c'est vrai que les gros blocs c'est galère à lire. Sinon, tu crois que tu sais comment va se finir ma fic ? Même s'il ne reste que peu de chapitre, je pense pouvoir encore vous surprendre ! Enfin, on verra bien !_

_Nornors alias Nounours, merci beaucoup. J'essaierai d'aller lire ta fic quand j'en aurai le temps mais le problème est que je n'ai pas du tout aimé le sixième tome de Rowling or, comme tu écris une suite de ce tome, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir apprécier pleinement ton écriture et ton histoire à cause du tome 6. Enfin, j'essaierai quand même._

_Mayoune, merci et courage pour lire les suivants, tu vas y arriver !_

_Zabou, encore une qui aime les chapitres longs, tant mieux je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. _

_Halzin, un(e) nouvel(le) reviewer ! alors comme ça tu aimes le côté mystérieux et sarcastique d'Eridan ! Et encore, les premiers persos que j'inventais étaient bien pire question sarcasme, à tel point que c'était trop. Je suis contente de voir que là, non seulement ça ne choque pas mais qu'en plus ça plaît !_

_Tusaisqui, et voilà, maintenant on m'accuse de pousser mes lecteurs à se droguer et à boire ! Je devrais prévenir ! Mais je le fais, du moins en général. Là, par exemple je vous previens de ne pas manger pendant la première partie de ce chapitre car vomir sur le clavier n'a jamais fait du bien à un ordinateur ! Pourquoi je finis toujours mes chapitres comme ça ? Mais pour garder des lecteurs et puis ça m'amuse, la preuve je l'ai encore fait ! Mais ne soit pas horrifiée parce que j'ai appelé Malfoy le blond, c'est juste un moyen de le décrire. J'ai bien dû dire le rouquin pour Ron une fois ou deux ! Et puis, ma fic est du point de vue de Harry qui est brun… C'est bien d'une blonde de se vexer ! (pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais me faire tuer ? Pitié, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ! Au secours ! Sauvez-moi sinon je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite !). _

_Anagrammes, et oui comment se venger et se débarrasser et de Fudge (en se foutant de sa gueule) et de Cho. Ah, il ne fait pas bon être des persos que je n'aime pas… La ponctuation ne s'affiche pas ? Ce site m'énerve (quoi que les autres c'est pas vraiment mieux, ils marchent une fois sur deux.) Harry cynique ? Oui, un peu. Mais en ce qui concerne Fudge, il ne peut pas oublier tout ce qu'il lui a fait, le fait qu'il se soit allié à un mangemort pour se faire réelire et puis, le cynisme, c'est aussi un moyen de mettre de la distance pour ne pas se sentir trop mal. Tu ne voies pas Drago bouder ? Moi au contraire je l'imagine très bien. Et puis, ça va bien avec ce que j'ai essayé de faire dans les derniers chapitres, c'est à dire rappeler que malgré tout, ce sont encore des adolescents et que même s'il leur arrive des trucs et qu'ils doivent prendre des décisions que même des adultes auraient du mal à prendre, ils restent toujours des ado par certains côtés. J'ai bien écris Louna. En fait, je ne sais jamais comment ça s'écrit, je viens d'aller regarder et oups ! c'est Luna. J'ai rectifié dans ce chapitre mais j'ai la flemme de corriger tous les autres chapitres._

_Sinon, Tusaisqui et Anagrammes, je vois que votre baston est toujours d'actualité. dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, que la plus folle gagne !_

_Sinon, je précise pour tout le monde, ne mangez pas pendant la lecture de la première partie de ce chapitre, je pense à écrire une autre fic, très différente, si vous voulez savoir de quoi il est question, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon blog (adresse dans ma bio)._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 26 : Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent…

Le voyage à dos de sombrals se déroula plutôt bien. Evidement, il faisait encore nuit, froid et Harry aurait largement préféré voler sur un balai mais c'était supportable. Et puisque les autres pouvaient dorénavant voir les sombrals, c'était moins désagréable pour eux. Harry aurait même parié qu'Eridan préférait de loin ce moyen de transport aux balais. Sans compter que les sombrals étaient bien plus rapides. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il s'habituait à ce moyen de transport ou si le voyage était plus agréable que le premier qu'il avait fait mais il lui fallait bien admettre qu'il était beaucoup moins crispé. En même temps, s'il se souvenait bien, lors de son premier voyage, il était inquiet pour Sirius qu'il croyait prisonnier de Voldemort. C'était tout à fait différent cette fois-ci ! C'était eux qui venaient à Voldemort, eux qui avaient prévu un piège… C'était probablement encore plus de la folie mais il n'était plus temps de douter. Et comme l'avait souvent répété Harry, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. A moins d'être capable de supporter sur la conscience de nouvelles attaques et de nouvelles victimes. Là, les seules victimes seraient Voldemort et ses mangemorts ou eux. Mais Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la mort de ses amis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, sans cela il serait paralysé et il gâcherait tout leur plan.

Harry s'aperçut qu'ils survolaient une grande étendue d'eau. La mer très probablement. Ils approchaient, Harry pouvait le sentir et il aurait parié que la masse sombre qu'il apercevait à l'horizon était la forteresse d'Azkaban sur son île. Le froid s'intensifia et Harry était bien incapable de dire si la température avait réellement baissé ou si c'était la proximité d'Azkaban qui le faisait frissonner. Azkaban et ses détraqueurs…

En approchant davantage, Harry put distinguer la forteresse. Elle semblait ne faire qu'un seul bloc duquel jaillissaient trois tours biscornues qui révélaient plus que tout le reste l'appartenance magique du bâtiment. Les murs, Harry le savait, faisaient plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur et n'étaient percés que de rares et étroites ouvertures, semblables à des meurtrières, devant permettre de passer une baguette. Pour tout dire, Azkaban ressemblait beaucoup aux châteaux forts du Moyen Age, aussi massive, imprenable, mais qui était, en plus, protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, donnant directement sur la mer pour obliger les éventuels voyageurs à venir à Azkaban par bateau. Harry savait aussi qu'il n'était pas possible de transplaner à Azkaban en dehors d'une pièce bien cachée derrière les murs qui lui faisaient face.

Les sombrals atterrirent sur le toit sans faire le moindre bruit. Eridan et Drago descendirent élégamment alors que les autres, Harry y compris, vacillaient sur leurs jambes à cause de l'effort fourni pour rester sur le dos des étranges animaux.

Vous avez l'air habitué à ce genre de chevauchée, dit Harry davantage pour briser le silence que pour avoir une réponse.

Mais le regard embarrassé que les deux adolescents s'échangèrent lui fit changer d'avis.

Tu ne veux pas le savoir, marmonna Eridan.

Dis toujours !

Voldemort avait pris l'habitude de nous faire combattre toutes sortes de monstres afin de le divertir. Et il avait trouvé amusant de nous faire combattre montés sur différentes créatures telles que des licornes, des sombrals ou des chevaux ailés, voire même des dragons.

Harry ne répondit pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tenait effectivement pas à avoir plus de détails.

Un peu comme une corrida ? demanda Hermione.

Eridan hocha la tête.

Pour un homme qui hait tant les moldus, il semble pourtant apprécier certaines de leurs traditions, dit Luna.

Voldemort est un être paradoxal, répondit simplement Eridan en haussant les épaules. Allez, il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner.

Harry s'aperçut que les sombrals s'étaient envolés, sans doute pour rentrer à Poudlard. Il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Personne n'avait songé au retour. Comment feraient-ils si les sombrals étaient partis ? Ou était-ce une façon de lui faire comprendre que personne ne pensait vraiment revenir, qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible ? Harry s'efforça de détourner ses regards de l'endroit à l'horizon où les sombrals avaient disparu. Il ne devait penser qu'à une seule chose dorénavant. Il devait remplir sa mission ! Et le reste n'avait pas d'importance…

Il frissonna sans savoir si c'était à cause du froid, de la présence proche des détraqueurs ou si c'était seulement l'inquiétude de ce qui les attendait. Il suivit ses amis qui s'étaient engagés sur les toits. Ils devaient atteindre le coin le plus sombre de la cour intérieure pour pouvoir descendre en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention. L'aube n'était pas encore là, il était trop tôt pour ce premier jour d'octobre, et la lune et les étoiles étaient cachées derrière de sombres et menaçants nuages qu'ils avaient traversés à dos de sombrals. Le temps étaient parfait pour ne pas se faire repérer mais en même temps, ils avaient été obligés d'allumer leur baguette pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Et c'était dangereux. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, rendant les toits glissants. Bien que peu puissante, la pluie parvenait à s'insinuer à travers les vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent trempés avant qu'Hermione ne pense à jeter un sort pour les protéger de la pluie. Mais la pluie avait au moins eu pour conséquence positive de réduire encore davantage les risques de rencontres avec des mangemorts.

Glissant, râlant, soufflant, ils parvinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au coin sombre. Là, Eridan conjura une corde. Drago descendit le premier, suivi de près par Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna puis Eridan. Harry avait décidé de passer le dernier mais en sentant l'état de la corde, il regretta. La corde était trempée. Harry savait bien que sa solidité n'était pas remise en cause puisque c'était une corde magique mais elle était très glissante et il franchit les derniers mètres dans une glissade qui lui brûla la paume des mains alors qu'il ne pouvait pas produire le moindre son pour exprimer sa douleur.

Ombres mouvantes, ils se déplacèrent furtivement, longeant les murs jusqu'à une petite porte datant du temps où Azkaban était la prison du ministère, qui menait directement de la cour à la morgue. Hermione et Eridan avaient pensé que c'était la porte la moins susceptible d'être gardée car personne ne devait savoir que la morgue avait deux entrées dont une qui rejoignait le reste du bâtiment. Hermione avait trouvé ce passage dans un très ancien livre, écrit par un prisonnier qui avait été détenu avant que les détraqueurs ne deviennent les gardiens d'Azkaban. Le prisonnier avait profité de son travail à la morgue pour creuser un tunnel et il était parvenu à fuir. Harry s'était demandé pour quel crime il avait été enfermé mais il savait bien que c'était une question superflue. La seule chose qui les intéressait chez ce prisonnier c'était son passage inconnu de tous. Enfin ils l'espéraient !

La porte s'ouvrit sans grincer ce que Harry n'était pas sûr de considérer comme un bon signe. L'odeur les saisit immédiatement. Une effroyable odeur de charognes en décomposition. Harry dut se retenir de vomir et, malgré le peu de lumière dont ils disposaient, les autres n'étaient pas dans de meilleur état. Ils comprirent rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Les mangemorts avaient continué d'utiliser la morgue, ou plutôt ils s'en servaient comme charnier pour toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient mortellement torturées. Certains cadavres étaient dans un tel état de décomposition qu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose d'humain et les autres étaient si mutilés… Hermione, Neville et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de vomir. Ron était plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine bien qu'il commençait à tirer sur le verdâtre et Luna semblait plus que jamais ailleurs, à tel point qu'elle paraissait avoir réellement perdu l'esprit. Harry dut se retenir au mur et se forcer à détourner les yeux, les mains sur le nez et la bouche, pour ne pas vomir à son tour. Seuls Drago et Eridan étaient imperturbables, froids, et Harry n'imaginaient que trop bien pourquoi. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient devant une telle horreur. L'idée seule manqua de peu décider l'estomac de Harry à rejeter la totalité de ce qu'il avait mangé ces derniers jours.

Eridan traversa la salle, ses yeux couleur orage brillant à la lumière de la sphère de lumière qu'elle avait conjurée. Drago la rejoignit et à eux d'eux ils déplacèrent des chariots sur lesquels reposaient définitivement les victimes de Voldemort. Quand le chemin fut dégagé, ils ouvrirent un tiroir, un de ceux dans lequel on entreposait les cadavres dans les morgues moldues. Ils en retirèrent un vieux squelette et un tunnel étroit s'ouvrit devant eux.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'attarder ici, dit Eridan.

Ils s'approchèrent tant bien que mal, peinant à ne pas vomir ou s'évanouir. L'estomac de Harry se révulsa à l'idée d'entrer dans le tunnel qui avait abrité pendant des années, voire peut-être même un siècle, un corps. Il se sentit brusquement devenir claustrophobe et il dut se gifler mentalement pour accepter de s'approcher.

Drago pénétra le premier puis les autres suivirent, plus que réticents mais ne pouvant guère faire autre chose.

Tu veux que je ferme la marche ? demanda Eridan à Harry quand il ne resta plus qu'eux.

Non, ça va aller. Je crois…

Eridan lui jeta un dernier regard puis elle s'engagea à son tour dans l'étroit boyau. Harry attendit quelques instants, seul dans cette morgue où il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment les cadavres mutilés et en putréfaction allaient se relever pour lui voler les membres et les organes qui leur manquaient. Se sentant au bord de la panique et de la nausée, il se précipita presque dans le tunnel. Il faisait absolument noir et sous ses genoux et ses mains craquaient d'étranges choses. Harry n'entendait plus les autres et craignant de s'être perdu, et tout en sachant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le faire, il alluma sa baguette. Et ce qu'il vit le fit immédiatement regretter ce geste. Le tunnel était envahi de toiles d'araignées avec leurs locataires, parfois grosses comme le poing, et sur le sol se trouvaient de petits os et quelques morceaux de charogne que les rats avaient dû traîner dans ce boyau qui leur servait de repère. Harry faillit hurler devant ces morceaux de chair sanguinolente et ces os qui craquaient sous lui. Il se força à respirer et à relever la tête. Il croisa alors le regard d'Eridan.

Il vaut mieux ne pas voir, lui dit-elle simplement.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Il éteignit sa baguette et, marchant à quatre pattes, rampant presque, il suivit son amie dans ce tunnel qui devait les mener à Voldemort. Génial, une nouvelle interprétation de voyage en enfer !

Harry tenta de se focaliser sur leur plan mais ce n'était pas très facile et pas seulement parce que le sol sur lequel il rampait était couvert de choses craquantes et gluantes et qu'il avait maintenant plus qu'une vague idée de ce que c'était. En effet, leur plan reposait finalement en grande partie sur la chance. Rien ne prouvait que l'artefact fonctionnait vraiment, ni qu'ils parviendraient à faire un pentagramme et Voldemort pouvait très bien venir accompagné dans la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, il fallait déjà qu'ils y parviennent sans se faire prendre, à cette bibliothèque !

Enfin Harry aperçut une légère lueur devant lui et il pouvait sentir un air moins fétide et glacé sur son visage. Il accéléra inconsciemment sa reptation. Bien que la lueur était légère, s'étant habitué à l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer les contours de la personne qui le précédait immédiatement, c'était à dire Eridan. Quand il la vit disparaître alors que le tunnel ne semblait pas faire de coude, il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout et que la voie devait être libre, sinon Drago qui était en tête le leur aurait dit. A moins qu'il ne soit tombé dans un piège et les autres à sa suite ! Que l'expédition était un échec et qu'ils allaient tous mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ! Harry ralentit considérablement l'allure et sortit sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort à la première personne, ou chose, puisque Azkaban était peuplée de détraqueurs, qui essaierait de l'arrêter. Il s'approcha lentement, silencieusement, de l'ouverture. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, se penchant, en équilibre sur ses pointes de pieds, quand on attrapa son bras, le projetant hors du tunnel. Harry ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre le sol de pierres. Mais il ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand ses mains, déjà brûlées par la corde, rencontrèrent violemment le sol et durent supporter son poids augmenté par la force de propulsion. Harry se redressa presque immédiatement et pointa sa baguette vers son agresseur avant de laisser retomber son bras. Derrière lui ne se trouvaient que ses amis qui affichaient pour la plupart un visage moqueur voire même triomphant pour Ginny. Manifestement, c'était à la jeune fille qu'il devait son atterrissage peu élégant sur le sol. Il lui jeta un regard noir qui ne sembla lui faire aucun effet puis se détourna d'elle pour observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient dans un couloir assez étroit, sombre, le sol couvert de pavés glissant, les murs suintant l'humidité et un air de renfermé circulant difficilement parmi tout cela. Manifestement l'endroit était peu utilisé.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune fille sortit la carte qu'elle avait dessinée et se pencha dessus. Après quelques secondes, elle indiqua une direction. Tous sortirent leur baguette, qu'ils avaient rangée pour traverser le tunnel, sauf Eridan bien sûr puisqu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, suivant les indications que Hermione leur chuchotait. Tout était silencieux. Seul le bruit de leur pas rompait ce silence angoissant, un bruit à peine perceptible car ils faisaient attention pour ne pas attirer des mangemorts. Mais Harry craignait bien davantage de se retrouver en face d'un détraqueur qu'en face d'une bande de mangemorts. Mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne. A croire que six heures moins le quart, c'était vraiment trop tôt pour les uns et les autres. Ils devaient tous dormir comme des bienheureux… Des bienheureux rêvant de détruire une grande part de l'humanité mais des bienheureux quand même ! Harry se demanda si les détraqueurs dormaient. Et même si Voldemort dormait… Cette dernière question était stupide. Voldemort était un être humain, un être humain monstrueux certes, mais il faisait bien partie du genre humain. Ou du moins il en avait fait partie. Eridan était là pour le prouver. Après tout elle était sa petite-fille et il fallait bien qu'il eut été un être humain pour avoir des descendants. Harry chassa ces pensées de son esprit, ce n'était pas franchement le moment de s'interroger sur la nature profonde de Voldemort alors qu'ils allaient tenter de s'en débarrasser définitivement. Et si sa nature avait eu un quelconque intérêt pour le détruire, c'était trop tard maintenant…

Ils finirent par arriver devant une lourde porte en bois avec des ferrures. Derrière devait se trouver la bibliothèque. Le lieu de leur piège. Le lieu qui verrait peut-être la défaite finale de Voldemort. Leur dernière chance…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte, hésitants. Harry pouvait entendre leurs respirations, irrégulières, et il pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur, désordonnés, précipités. Derrière cette porte, ils trouveraient ou l'enfer ou la rédemption. C'était tout ou rien maintenant. Et il n'était plus temps de reculer. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout dorénavant.

Harry poussa la porte. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance mais s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui les fit sursauter. Harry passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et même en scrutant l'obscurité, il ne distingua aucun mouvement, aucune présence vivante qu'elle quelle soit. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et entra. Les autres le suivirent et Harry entendit Eridan refermer la porte derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir.

Lumos ! chuchota-t-il.

Un rai de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Les autres l'imitèrent et il put observer les lieux où ils se trouvaient. C'était une grande salle, très haute de plafond. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères dégorgeant de manuscrits et grimoires en tout genre et plusieurs étagères, vacillantes tant elles étaient chargées, trônaient dans différents endroits de la salle. Malgré tout, il y avait encore de la place pour une table avec un fauteuil à l'air confortable et au centre exactement de la pièce un grand espace était vide de toute chose. Harry laissait ses regards traîner un peu partout sur la pièce et, en levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que le plafond était couvert de signes cabalistiques. Le peu qu'il voyait des murs aussi ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils en étaient recouverts eux aussi. Seul le sol en était dépourvu, recouvert d'un parquet acajou. C'était plutôt impressionnant…

Magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'une des étagères. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres de magie, même à Poudlard ! Je suis sûre que Voldemort a des inédits…

Hum ! Je crois que nous avons autre chose à faire Hermione ! dit Ron.

Rougissant, la jeune fille s'excusa et revint au centre de la pièce. Eridan, qui observait elle aussi les lieux, reporta son regard sur le plancher et plus précisément au centre de la pièce.

Voldemort est tellement prévisible, murmura-t-elle manifestement pour elle-même. C'est parfait. Les lieux ne pourraient pas être plus adaptés.

Elle releva la tête en entendant les pas d'Hermione. La préfète en chef avait bien du mal à quitter les livres du regard.

Ne regrette pas trop de ne pouvoir les lire Hermione, lui dit-elle. La très grande majorité sont des livres de magie noire et une bonne part sont écrits dans des langues que tu ne connais pas.

Hermione hocha la tête mais Harry connaissait l'attraction de son amie pour les livres. Elle les rejoignit pourtant au centre.

Que faut-il faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce que nous avons prévu, répondit simplement Eridan.

Elle s'agenouilla au centre de la pièce et sortit un flacon d'un cristal magnifique et rouge transparent qui laissait entrevoir son contenu : un liquide visqueux et rouge sombre. Harry savait ce que le flacon contenait, du sang de chacun des participants du pentagramme, mélangé à un poison foudroyant. Il fallait donc faire très attention. Moins d'une goutte ingérée ou passée dans le sang provoquait le mort en une demi-seconde !

Eridan déboucha le flacon. C'était elle qui s'en chargeait car elle était bien la seule dont la main ne risquait pas de trembler puisqu'elle ne l'utilisait pas. Et si l'utilisation d'une baguette était impossible, la magie sans baguette, elle, était parfaitement adaptée ! Harry se demanda comment ils avaient fait la première fois. Eridan ne savait pas encore se passer de baguette magique, elle n'y avait pas encore été obligée par ses poignets brisés à la magie noire par Voldemort. Elle avait dû simplement le déboucher à main nue. C'était de la folie ! Mais probablement pas plus que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire…

Le poison devenait particulièrement violent dans les premières secondes de son exposition à l'air puis sa nocivité se dissipait peu à peu jusqu'à un point qui, s'il était encore mortel, ne l'était qu'à très forte dose. Ils attendirent donc plusieurs minutes en silence, parfaitement immobiles et Harry se surprit à retenir sa respiration. Mais même en le sachant, il ne se remit à respirer que lorsque Eridan déclara que deux minutes s'étaient écoulées et qu'il n'y avait donc plus aucun risque. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air et regarda son amie tremper un pinceau dans le flacon et commencer à dessiner sur le parquet. Drago puis Hermione l'imitèrent. Peu à peu apparut sur le sol une étoile à cinq branches composée de triangles de différentes tailles et entourée et remplie de figures géométriques allant du losange au cercle en passant par le carré et par tout un tas de signes cabalistiques, certains ayant leurs jumeaux sur les murs ou le plafond.

Si la figure du pentagramme appartenait à la magie mêlée, Harry savait que la figure d'amplification était aussi liée à l'aritmancie et à l'alchimie, ces matières compliquées et plus ou moins incompréhensibles à base de théorèmes et de formules mathématiques et chimiques. Sachant cela, l'apparition progressive du pentagramme sur le sol de la bibliothèque d'Azkaban avait quelque chose de fantastique et de fascinant. De magique aussi bien sûr, mais cela c'était normal…

Le pentagramme fut bientôt terminé et Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'incrustait dans le plancher avant de disparaître.

Tout le monde se rappelle de ce qu'il a à faire ? demanda Hermione.

Oui. Luna, Neville et moi nous devons barricader la porte et tenir le plus longtemps possible dès que Voldemort sera pris au piège, répondit Ginny.

Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête. Harry avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il était bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Cela allait être pratique lorsqu'il devrait réciter la méditation ! La méditation !

Je ne m'en rappelle plus ! bredouilla-t-il. Je ne me rappelle plus de la méditation !

Il avait tout oublié : aucun mot, aucune syllabe ne lui revenait. C'était la catastrophe ! Il allait tout gâcher ! A cause de lui, ils allaient rater leur piège et tous mourir… Harry était si mal que c'est à peine s'il s'aperçut qu'Eridan s'était approchée.

Chut, lui dit-elle doucement en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Calme-toi et ne panique pas ! Ne laisse pas les détraqueurs avoir la moindre prise sur ton esprit… La méditation est en toi, elle est toi ! Elle reviendra quand tu en auras besoin… Respire !

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait encore retenu sa respiration. Il expira longuement, semblant expulser sa panique en même temps et réussit à sourire à son amie.

La jeune fille étouffa un léger rire :

Je vais vraiment finir par croire que Drago a raison et que tu es vraiment trop Gryffondor pour être capable de faire autre chose que te jeter aux devants du danger sans réfléchir !

Eh !

Allez, il est huit heures moins vingt. Que tout le monde se cache et se tienne prêt ! ordonna Eridan en se glissant derrière une étagère pleine de livres.

Harry se cacha derrière une autre étagère. Au moins ce n'était pas les cachettes qui manquaient. Maintenant, il fallait espérer que Voldemort n'était pas encore assez paranoïaque pour vérifier magiquement qu'il n'y avait pas de présence indésirable entre les murs d'Azkaban. Il était normalement assez sûr de lui pour faire confiance à la peur qu'il inspirait et celle qu'inspirait la prison d'Azkaban. Enfin, il fallait l'espérer…

Harry regarda sa montre. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était caché. Seulement cinq minutes ! Harry étouffa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas attendre, vraiment pas, et tant pis si Malfoy avait raison de dire qu'il n'était qu'un Gryffondor impulsif ! Attendre ainsi, cela signifiait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner, qui risquait de mal tourner, qui allait mal tourner… Harry se donna mentalement une claque. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à cela. Il devait rester concentré et sûr de lui et ne surtout pas se dire qu'il ne se rappelait plus la méditation ! Il se força à respirer calmement et profondément en tentant de retrouver l'état de calme qui l'avait saisi au seul contact de la main d'Eridan sur ses lèvres. Harry secoua la tête. La panique le rendait guimauve, c'était de pire en pire !

Harry s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne devait penser à rien qui pourrait l'amollir et faiblir sa détermination. Il essaya de se consoler en pensant que ses amis ne devaient pas être plus à l'aise, chacun caché derrière une étagère pleine de livres. Hermione devait être folle. Etre à quelques centimètres à peine de livres inédits et ne pas pouvoir les consulter ! Harry aurait parié qu'elle devait avoir lu chaque titre au moins une demi-douzaine de fois. Peut-être qu'elle comptait les mots, les syllabes, les lettres pour se calmer les nerfs ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux grimoires. Mais la plupart était dans des langues qu'il ne connaissait pas et puis franchement, lire des traités de magie noire ne lui avait jamais paru un agréable moyen de passer le temps !

Harry était accroupi derrière son étagère depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et il commençait à se sentir ankylosé. Et il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Et des fourmis très entreprenantes qui remontaient de plus en plus ! Harry essaya de s'en débarrasser le plus silencieusement possible en bougeant les orteils mais c'était une véritable torture. Il s'apprêtait à taper sur ses jambes, et tant pis pour le silence ! quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Il se figea, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de réagir à son invasion de fourmis. Une lumière jaillit, éclairant la pièce puisque la seule fenêtre était cachée par de lourds et sombres rideaux.

Une silhouette s'avança. C'était Voldemort. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait huit heures précises. Apparemment Voldemort avait aussi un côté maniaque. Mais est-ce qu'il existait une seule maladie psychologique qu'il n'avait pas !

Voldemort s'avança dans la pièce mais il semblait sur le qui-vive, comme s'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant il avançait toujours et n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas très bien réveillé ? Cette idée fit à la fois sourire Harry et l'ennuya. Il sourit parce que c'était drôle d'imaginer Voldemort dans le pâté mais il était ennuyé parce que cela lui rappelait qu'il était censé être un être humain. Et sa conscience se rebellait contre l'idée de faire du mal à un être vivant, humain qui plus est ! Ils ne comptaient même pas le tuer ! se morigéna-t-il.

Voldemort s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose. Ou s'il réfléchissait.

C'était le moment. Harry jaillit de sa cachette en même temps que ses amis. Ron, Hermione, Drago, Eridan et lui se placèrent chacun à une pointe du pentagramme, faisant apparaître celui-ci dans une lueur rougeâtre. Voldemort cria de rage et pour appeler ses mangemorts mais il ne put faire le moindre mouvement, il était déjà prisonnier du pentagone central du pentagramme.

Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre Ginny, Luna et Neville se précipiter sur la porte pour la bloquer et la surveiller alors que des bruits se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce, avant qu'il ne fut englouti dans la méditation magique.

Eridan avait eu raison. Alors qu'une seconde auparavant il n'aurait pu prononcer un seul mot de la méditation, voilà qu'elle s'écoulait de ses lèvres presque naturellement. C'était si simple, si naturel. C'était sa méditation, elle venait de lui, elle était lui ! Et la méditation naissait dans son esprit, son cœur, la moindre de ses entrailles et sortait par ses lèvres sous forme de mots mais aussi par tous les pores de sa peau sous une forme magico-lumineuse que Harry ne comprenait pas mais qui lui semblait parfaitement naturelle.

Harry se sentait bien. C'était fantastique ! Il avait l'impression de pouvoir accéder à toutes les parties de son être, même les plus secrètes, et de les comprendre. De se comprendre ! Et de pouvoir agir sur lui. C'était si simple, il suffisait de penser et cela arrivait. Fini les petits désagréments. Plus de fourmis dans les jambes, plus de douleurs dans les muscles, plus de fatigue, plus de peur ! Juste lui et la magie. Une magie extrêmement puissante mais bénéfique qui courait dans ses veines, ses muscles, ses organes, la moindre parcelle de son corps. La magie le nourrissait et elle se nourrissait de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être tout puissant ! Et la magie qui le traversait et qui naissait en lui, de lui, était comme un pont entre lui et les autres. Ils étaient liés, unis. Et pas seulement avec les deux personnes immédiatement à côté de lui mais avec les quatre autres membres du pentagramme, comme si la magie ne suivait pas un chemin linéaire unique mais que de chaque personne partaient des faisceaux de magie qui se dirigeaient vers chacune des autres selon des tracés qui n'avaient plus rien de rectilignes.

Il était en harmonie avec les autres. Non, c'était même plus que ça ! Ils étaient un tout, un tout unique uni par la magie. Une magie qui avait accès partout en eux et qui révélait tout sur eux-mêmes et sur les autres. Harry avait l'impression que sa conscience voyageait sur la magie et visitait ses camarades, apprenant tout d'eux, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs douleurs. Mais il n'y avait pas d'images, pas de mots, juste des concepts abstraits qui se noyaient dans la magie qui arrondissait, adoucissait, uniformisait la totalité qu'ils formaient. Ils étaient en harmonie totale, parfaitement bienheureux et insouciants et Harry se laissaient bercer par la magie et ce fabuleux sentiment de plénitude qui le portait tout entier…

Et puis Harry rencontra une résistance. Il y avait quelque chose, quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de leur communauté. Qui était extérieur et qui voulait entrer ! Ou les détruire ! La première réaction de Harry fut de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ils étaient si bien tous les cinq, bien plus forts que tout le reste, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Il suffisait de contourner l'obstacle… Mais l'obstacle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser contourner et devant l'apathie de Harry, il redoubla d'efforts, se faisant plus présent, plus insistant, plus dangereux. Harry sentit alors une rage folle l'habiter. Une rage multipliée par le lien qu'il avait avec les autres et il se jeta contre l'obstacle. Mais plus il luttait comme un forcené, plus l'obstacle s'insérait dans leur totalité, creusant une brèche, et plus Harry était furieux. D'autant plus furieux que la magie qui les unissait était devenue sombre, douloureuse, électrique. Par vagues fracassantes, Harry se jetait sur l'ennemi et celui-ci en profitait pour s'immiscer dans leur cocon de magie.

Harry eut soudain l'impression de se prendre une grande claque et d'entendre dans sa tête Eridan lui crier de se concentrer. La claque calma sa fureur, les paroles d'Eridan le firent chuter. Ils n'étaient pas une totalité ; au sein de l'harmonie, ils étaient plusieurs personnalités. Cette constatation lui fit reprendre pied sur terre et Harry se rappela ce qu'Eridan avait dit à propos du pentagramme. Ce n'était pas dangereux uniquement parce que les participants d'un pentagramme étaient impuissants extérieurement mais c'était aussi dangereux car il était facile de se laisser envahir, posséder par la magie et d'en devenir dépendant, un peu comme une drogue. Certains sorciers étaient ainsi restés coincés éternellement, ni vivants ni morts, dans un pentagramme et Harry avait bien failli tomber dans ce piège ! Et il avait failli tomber dans un autre en déchaînant sa fureur contre l'élément extérieur et qui n'était autre que Voldemort. A cause de cela, il avait failli briser le pentagramme et les conduire tous à leur dissolution dans le néant ! Harry frissonna. Il ne fallait pas lutter directement contre l'élément étranger qu'était Voldemort. Il faisait partie du pentagramme, il était inclus dans la figure en tant que réservoir de magie et en tant que cible.

Afin d'éviter de retomber dans les mêmes folies, Harry se concentra sur Voldemort. Le sorcier, bien que prisonnier du pentagramme, n'était évidemment pas resté sans rien faire. Harry en avait fait les frais ! Voldemort luttait de toute sa puissance et de toute sa magie pour essayer de les forcer à briser le pentagramme. Et Harry avait failli tomber dans le piège ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort était prisonnier d'un pentagramme, il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Alors que dans leur camp, seuls Drago et Eridan savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et Harry se rendait bien compte que leur pentagramme était fragile. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez, ils étaient trop différents, avaient eu des vies trop dissemblables, leur confiance était quelque peu fabriquée et ils avaient des personnalités déjà bien établies… Harry pouvait sentir toutes ces fragilités, toutes ces aspérités dans la magie maintenant qu'il était redescendu de son petit nuage. Très probablement, le premier pentagramme qu'avaient effectué Eridan et les autres devait être moins fragile. Ils étaient plus proches, plus semblables, se connaissaient tous les cinq depuis longtemps, avaient vécu les mêmes choses et ils n'étaient que des enfants. Leurs personnalités étaient encore assez malléables pour s'emboîter les unes dans les autres. Mais ce devait être aussi plus dangereux d'un autre côté. Ils avaient dû être totalement pris dans le pentagramme, totalement imperméables à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Et l'extérieur les avait abattus sous la forme de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se força à se concentrer. Cela ne se finirait pas de cette manière cette fois-ci. Il ne le fallait pas ! Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Tout en s'efforçant de maintenir le lien, Harry s'efforça de distinguer les autres, comme des personnalités certes liées mais séparées, différentes. Et il essaya de les visualiser. Les autres d'abord, puis Voldemort, puis l'extérieur. Il devait être partout ! La première personne qu'il distingua clairement fut Eridan, nimbée de magie. Harry aurait probablement dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de mystique, de fascinant s'il ne s'était déjà rendu compte que le pentagramme l'avait plongé dans un état extatique qui devait être proche de l'état d'un drogué en plein planage. Harry se secoua mentalement et tourna ses regards vers chacun de ses camarades. Ils avaient tous l'air concentré et Ron avait l'air lui aussi de sortir d'une transe. Il était probable que l'un des trois autres avait dû le sortir de son extase comme Eridan l'avait fait pour lui.

Harry parvenait maintenant à voir clairement non seulement les parties constitutives du pentagramme, c'était à dire ses amis et Voldemort, mais aussi l'extérieur, les contours de la bibliothèque se faisaient moins flous, tout en conservant le lien et l'impression d'harmonie et de puissance. C'était vraiment étrange, il avait l'impression de s'être dédoublé et de pouvoir ainsi contempler le pentagramme de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Cela devait faire à peu près le même effet que lorsqu'on devenait un fantôme et qu'on apercevait son corps. Rien de particulièrement réjouissant mais en même temps, cela ne lui paraissait pas inquiétant non plus.

Harry se concentra sur Voldemort. Le sorcier avait gardé ses hypnotisants yeux rouges ouverts et à travers le prisme du pentagramme, ils paraissaient immenses et extérieurs à Voldemort. Leur résister était difficile mais Harry se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Même s'il avait l'impression que Voldemort, avec son regard brûlant, se creusait un chemin au fer rouge dans son esprit. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement et il se sentit suffoquer. Il faillit crier et se débattre avant de comprendre que c'était encore une tentative de Voldemort pour lui faire briser le pentagramme. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et sa cicatrice ne devait plus le brûler maintenant qu'Eridan avait refermé le lien. Il se jouait juste de lui. Il ne devait pas y penser, pas lui prêter attention et se concentrer sur le pentagramme, c'était la seule chose qui comptait !

Harry parvint à repousser la douleur et à oublier les yeux rouges de Voldemort sans replonger dans l'extase du pentagramme. Il était si bien parvenu à se contrôler qu'il commença à entendre des bruits. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que les bruits étaient extérieurs au pentagramme, qu'ils venaient de la porte et qu'ils étaient probablement dus à des mangemorts essayant d'entrer et à leurs amis qui essayaient de les en empêcher. Harry comprit que Voldemort ne cherchait pas tant à les faire briser le pentagramme mais à gagner du temps pour que ses mangemorts parviennent à le délivrer. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent ! Mais Harry savait qu'Eridan attendait qu'ils soient tous concentrés dans le pentagramme mais sans être emportés par lui, pour passer à la seconde étape de leur plan.

Harry se força à respirer calmement et à se détendre malgré les cris qu'il entendait derrière lui. Il ne devait pas penser que Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient sans doute en danger et qu'ils luttaient contre des mangemorts. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux pour le moment. La moindre tentative pour les aider ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était réussir leur plan et pour cela, il devait se concentrer uniquement sur le pentagramme !

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans le pentagramme quand il vit Eridan sortir l'artefact de sous son pull. Elle tendit les mains vers le ciel, l'artefact reposant dans ses paumes ouvertes. Harry vit ses lèvres bouger. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, c'était trop difficile de se concentrer et sur les sons et sur le pentagramme, mais il savait de quoi il retournait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de lire sur ses lèvres ! Il savait que la jeune fille avait commencé à réciter la formule pour activer l'artefact. Harry redoubla de concentration. Il allait falloir qu'il lui réponde tout en maintenant le pentagramme. Non seulement pour la puissance mais aussi parce que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils soient parfaitement synchronisés.

Harry se laissa envahir par le pentagramme et par l'union qu'il représentait et enfin, il sentit les paroles. Il ne les entendait pas mais il les sentait au plus profond de son être, comme si elles s'inscrivaient sur les circonvolutions de son cerveau et qu'il avait des yeux, à l'intérieur de son crâne, pour les lire.

Esprits anciens de toutes les magies, écoute mon appel ! clama Eridan.

Cinq voix, cinq appels, c'est magique ! répondirent les quatre autres d'une même voix, d'un même esprit, d'un même cœur.

Esprits anciens de toutes les magies, renais parmi nous !

Cinq voix, cinq appels, c'est magique !

Esprits anciens de toutes les magies, nous te demandons ton aide !

Cinq voix, cinq appels, c'est magique !

Esprits anciens de toutes les magies, prive ce sorcier de sa magie !

Cinq voix, cinq appels, c'est magique !

Esprits anciens de toutes les magies, prends ce pouvoir comme gages !

Cinq voix, cinq appels, c'est magique !

Esprits anciens de toutes les magies, utilise notre puissance pour renaître et agir !

Une voix unique. L'appel d'une union à une autre. D'un tout à un autre. Nous sommes un comme tu es plusieurs.

Nais en nous !

Cinq voix, cinq appels, c'est magique ! clamèrent les cinq participants dans un dernier cri, montant vers le ciel, qui résonna longtemps à l'intérieur du pentagramme et de chacun.

Harry vit l'artefact s'élever comme par magie. La pierre centrale dégageait une lumière vive et noire, aveuglante, déchirante, mortelle. Harry entendit un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et la lumière le traversait de toutes parts, douloureuses comme des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans son corps. La lumière l'explorait, le fouillait. Elle lui prenait quelque chose mais Harry ne savait pas quoi et il se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait absolument pas lutter contre cette force. L'artefact fonctionnait avec leurs magies. Il se nourrissait d'elles pour prendre celle de la victime du pentagramme. Et pour déposséder un sorcier de sa magie, il fallait utiliser une quantité de magie extrêmement importante. De la même manière que pour créer un espace d'anti magie, il fallait un acte très avancé de magie !

Harry sentait aussi l'union s'affaiblir. L'artefact puisait particulièrement dans la puissance du pentagramme mais cela n'empêchait nullement qu'il se sente affaibli. Le pentagramme avait permis d'augmenter leur magie mais pas d'en créer une autre, cela c'était impossible ! Ils étaient donc condamnés à se faire ponctionner leur puissance magique par l'artefact. Et la ponction était d'autant plus importante que Voldemort luttait de toute sa magie contre l'artefact qui voulait le priver de sa magie. Harry avait la tête qui tournait et il ne savait plus très bien si les hurlements qu'il entendait dans sa tête venaient de la porte de la bibliothèque, de Voldemort ou bien de lui-même.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un kaléidoscope. Des images, hachées, jaillissaient dans son esprit au milieu de la douleur. Le visage de Voldemort, rendu presque méconnaissable par la souffrance et la colère. Eridan l'enjoignant à garder courage. Luna, Ginny et Neville devant une porte en mauvais état. Des éclairs de lumières. Ron et Hermione qui semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement. La baguette de Voldemort qui semblait imploser. Drago plus pâle que jamais, un filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche. Une porte qui explosait laissant apparaître de sombres silhouettes. Des éclairs lumineux, partout, déchirants et des cris, de peur, de rage, de douleur et même, de satisfaction !

Dans une dernière image, Harry eut l'impression que l'artefact explosait dans une brûlante lumière noire et que l'onde de choc se répercutait, recouvrant d'abord Voldemort avant de les recouvrir eux-mêmes. Harry se sentit imploser de toutes parts puis il perdit connaissance…

Harry comprit que son évanouissement n'avait pas dû durer plus de quelques secondes quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il était affalé sur le sol, de même que Drago, Hermione, Ron et Eridan, entourant un Voldemort, toujours debout, sa baguette à la main. Mais à voir la manière dont il la regardait, il était évident qu'il était dorénavant incapable de s'en servir.

Harry aperçut les débris de l'artefact. Sous la puissance magique qu'il avait absorbée, l'objet avait manifestement explosé. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance ! Ils avaient réussi ! Harry se laissa aller à sourire mais son sourire s'évanouit en voyant la tête que faisait Eridan. Harry se retourna, grimaçant à cause de la douleur provoquée par ce geste, pour suivre son regard. Et il comprit. Oui, ils avaient réussi mais non, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Ils étaient trop fatigués, ils avaient trop mal pour affronter un autre combat. Et de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en position de combattre, ils n'étaient plus que des victimes attendant le couteau du sacrificateur.

Traînant derrière eux Ginny, Luna et Neville, un groupe de mangemorts les entouraient. Un groupe commandé par un Lucius Malfoy qui souriait d'un air ravi. Ils étaient faits comme des rats ! En parlant de rat, Harry n'apercevait Pettigrow nulle part. Pas qu'il aurait aimé le voir, cela soit dit en passant.

Le regard de Malfoy senior se porta sur Voldemort puis du sol où on pouvait encore apercevoir des traces du pentagramme et des morceaux de l'artefact au Lord noir. Son sourire s'agrandit.

Cher maître, ironisa-t-il, êtes-vous autant dépourvu de magie qu'un moldu ?

Voldemort ne répondit rien, se contentant de darder sur son ancien bras droit un regard brûlant de haine.

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'écria Bellatrix Lestrange. Personne ne peut faire ça ! Sûrement pas quelques sales gamins !

Idiote ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a perdu toute son aura de puissance ? Il n'est plus rien !

Menteur !

Bellatrix fit un pas rageur en direction de son beau-frère. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il avait levé sa baguette vers elle et lancé, d'un ton badin :

Avada kedavra !

Bellatrix tomba, morte, un air véritablement surpris sur le visage.

Si quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas d'accord pour me reconnaître comme le nouveau seigneur, je suis tout prêt à répéter ce geste, dit Malfoy dans un sourire carnassier.

Les autres mangemorts ne firent pas le moindre mouvement, trop habitués à obéir pour avoir seulement des velléités d'indépendance.

Ginny, Luna et Neville furent propulsés contre les cinq autres qui réussirent tant bien que mal à se réunir. Mais ils étaient toujours à terre.

C'est parfait, absolument parfait ! s'exclamait Lucius Malfoy en déambulant dans la bibliothèque. Vous avez fait exactement ce que j'attendais de vous. Décidément, mon cher Drago tu es vraiment trop prévisible ! Dès que j'ai su que tu avais récupéré l'artefact, j'ai compris que vous alliez essayer de vous en servir…

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir arrêtés ? demanda Hermione, incapable de se taire.

Tu ne vois pas ? J'avais pourtant entendu dire que tu étais plutôt intelligente… On se trompait sans doute. Je dois dire que je ne sais toujours pas comment vous êtes arrivés et entrés ici mais je savais que l'article sur Azkaban et l'attaque vous convaincraient à agir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre des sorts pour savoir où et quand vous interviendriez. Et ensuite, il suffisait de vous laisser le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout !

Harry ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir ? Est-ce que l'artefact n'avait pas fonctionné ? Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer l'attitude de Malfoy à l'égard de Voldemort ?

Harry jeta un regard vers Eridan mais la jeune fille était tournée vers Voldemort. Harry suivit son regard. Celui qui avait été le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre avait le visage fermé et un regard haineux en direction de son ancien serviteur. Alors Harry commença à comprendre.

Comme si j'allais rester sous les ordres d'un vulgaire sang-mêlé qui n'est pas même capable de se débarrasser de deux adolescents ! Et qui est assez stupide pour leur proposer un duel sans chercher à les piéger ! Et pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand d'autres peuvent faire le travail à notre place ?

Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha Drago à son père. J'ai honte d'être ton fils !

Harry était abattu. Ils venaient de troquer un seigneur noir contre un autre ! Et même si Lucius Malfoy lui semblait moins dangereux que l'avait été Voldemort, on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier leur action de victoire. Surtout que le nouveau mage noir paraissait encore plus dépourvu de moral que l'ancien, et ce n'était pas peu dire !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai bientôt plus le père de personne ! sourit méchamment Malfoy senior. Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de ta mère !

Il pointa sa baguette vers eux.

Toi aussi ! ordonna-t-il à Voldemort. Rapproche-toi d'eux. On ne va quand même pas se fatiguer à vous tuer un à un.

Harry aperçut Eridan se lever et il décida de l'imiter. Il mourrait debout ! Bientôt, ils furent tous debout, se soutenant les uns les autres, et Voldemort juste derrière eux. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre d'être du même côté que Voldemort. Et Harry n'aurait jamais pu rêver cauchemar plus horrible.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se finir comme ça ! murmura Eridan. Non, pas comme ça…

Lucius Malfoy jouait avec sa baguette, les autres mangemorts derrière lui pointant leur baguette vers le groupe d'adolescents et Voldemort.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ils s'étaient fait avoir et ils allaient maintenant mourir en laissant un nouveau mage noir. Vraiment, quelle réussite !


	27. la justice est aveugle mais pas

_Les réponses aux reviews n'étant plus permises par ce site, je répondrai à chacun personnellement selon les moyens mis en place par Donc pour les reviewers anonymes, merci de laisser votre mail afin que je puisse vous répondre._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 27 : La justice est aveugle… mais pas totalement sourde !

Harry était désespéré par leur situation. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il entreprenait devait toujours mal finir ? Il observa ses amis. Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient plus ou moins blessés mais tous conscients et leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortelles. Pour ce que cela allait changer ! Ron et Hermione avaient entremêlé leurs doigts, présentant une image touchante d'une union jusqu'à la mort. Drago, lui, n'était que fureur. Fureur dirigée contre son père et contre lui-même pour être tombé dans le piège. Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais autant haï son père que ce jour-ci où, pour la première fois, il respectait ses propres préceptes : un Malfoy ne se soumet à personne ! Et c'était de leur faute si Lucius Malfoy avait décidé de se débarrasser puis de remplacer Voldemort. Sans eux, il se serait sans doute contenter d'être un bon bras droit, un petit mangemort bien obéissant et soumis à son maître vénéré ! Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'Eridan ne cessait de fixer Voldemort ? Quitte à choisir, il aurait été normal qu'elle préfère la tyrannie de son grand-père à celle de Lucius Malfoy ! Pour lui, les deux se valaient. On ne choisit pas entre la peste et le choléra ! Quoique, Voldemort avait au moins le prétexte d'avoir été abandonné par son moldu de père, d'avoir été un sang-mêlé dans un orphelinat moldu puis à Serpentard. Alors que Malfoy avait probablement eu tout ce qu'il voulait pendant son enfance, une vie peut-être sans amour mais en tout cas facile.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'il défendait Voldemort ! Contre Lucius Malfoy certes… Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit désespéré ! Et il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter que Malfoy soit plus facile à battre que ne l'avait été Voldemort. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne le concernait plus. Il allait mourir…

Malfoy, toujours souriant, pointa sa baguette vers eux. Les mangemorts l'imitèrent. Les huit adolescents se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres et Voldemort était toujours impassible.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche. Harry serra les dents.

Avad…

Et le monde explosa autour d'eux…

En fait, Harry le comprit un peu plus tard, ce n'était pas le monde dans sa totalité qui avait explosé mais juste la porte de la bibliothèque et la fenêtre cachée derrière des rideaux. Mais la situation était si désespérée et ce qui était arrivé si imprévu que le flou perdura pendant de longues minutes et que ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Harry comprit réellement l'enchaînement des événements. Sur le coup, il était à peu près resté immobile et hébété, son cerveau affichant un petit écriteau où était inscrit hors service.

La porte et la fenêtre avaient explosé sous l'action de nombreux sorciers dont la plupart portait des costumes d'aurors et que Harry connaissait en majorité. Il y avait son père, Sirius, Rémus, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, Maugrey, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Sacklebolt et une dizaine d'autres aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sous la surprise, les mangemorts ne réagirent pas assez vite et rapidement, ils furent encerclés.

Lâchez vos baguettes et rendez-vous ! ordonna Maugrey.

Les mangemorts hésitaient, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire, encerclés par une vingtaine de sorciers qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux. Quant à Voldemort, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement mais sa présence, au milieu d'eux, avait perturbé plus d'un sorcier de l'équipe de secours, leurs parents les premiers. Sans compter que le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange, traînant dans un coin de la pièce, rajoutait encore un peu plus à l'étrangeté locale.

Mais si les mangemorts étaient trop perturbés par les derniers événements, et stupides, pour savoir quoi faire, Lucius Malfoy lui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa et tira à lui l'adolescent le plus proche de lui ; il s'agissait d'Eridan.

Un seul geste de votre part et je la tue ! cria-t-il, tourné plus particulièrement vers Sirius.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se dire que prendre Eridan, qui n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie, comme otage, même affaiblie, n'était pas une très bonne idée avant que les événements ne se précipitent encore une fois, prenant un tournant non seulement totalement imprévu mais en plus, perturbant.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste, Voldemort s'était jeté sur Malfoy et, sortant un poignard dont ne savait où, il avait pourfendu son ancien mangemort de bas en haut. Malfoy était mort avec, sur le visage, une expression très proche de celle qu'avait affichée Bellatrix Lestrange, sa belle-sœur, quand il l'avait tuée. Puis Voldemort avait lâché le poignard et était retourné à son immobilité.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où Voldemort avait tiré un poignard et pourquoi il ne s'en était pas servi plus tôt, mais surtout il ne comprenait pas son geste. Ce devait être pour se venger de son mangemort qui l'avait trahi, supplanté et insulté. Et certainement pas pour sauver sa petite-fille. N'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, son geste avait plus que perturbé la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce et les mangemorts s'étaient dépêchés de jeter leurs baguettes à terre et de lever les mains.

Une fois que chacun, ou presque, eut à peu près repris ses esprits, les aurors menottèrent les mangemorts. Mais, trop impressionnés par Voldemort pour s'occuper de lui, ils laissèrent ce soin à Maugrey, ancien auror retraité et paranoïaque notoire, qui menotta un Voldemort impassible et peu intéressé par ce qui lui arrivait, avec une grande joie et une certaine fierté.

Harry reçut une grande claque dans le dos de la part de Kingsley Sacklebolt : Bien joué, fiston ! qui manqua de peu l'envoyer embrasser le parquet sous les regards goguenard de Ginny, Neville et Drago. Ron et Hermione étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec, manifestement, l'intention de ne plus jamais se séparer d'un pouce et Luna observait les entrailles toutes fraîches que Lucius Malfoy répandait sur le sol. Harry crût même l'entendre demander s'il allait être autopsié et si c'était le cas si elle pouvait y assister. Mais Harry préféra porter ses yeux loin de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant et se tourna vers Eridan qui s'était laissée prendre dans les bras par Sirius. Sirius qui jetait à Voldemort moins des regards haineux qu'affirmant à celui qui était finalement son beau-père, qu'Eridan était sa fille à lui et que Voldemort n'aurait plus jamais d'influence sur elle. Un Voldemort qui observait par ailleurs le couple formé par le père et la fille d'un air que Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre !

Nous allons emmener ceux-là, finit par dire Maugrey en pointant du doigt les mangemorts et Voldemort. J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous remettre…

Où allez-vous les emmener ? demanda Hermione qui s'était finalement décollée de Ron. Vous n'avez plus de prison…

Il y a quelques geôles dans les quartiers des aurors au ministère, t'inquiète pas fillette !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Maugrey tenant Voldemort, les aurors tenant les mangemorts, disparurent. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la bibliothèque d'Azkaban que les huit adolescents, James, Sirius, Rémus, Arthur Weasley, Rogue et Dumbledore.

Quelqu'un est-il blessé ? finit par demander le professeur Rogue.

Ginny, Luna et Neville s'avancèrent et profitèrent des soins du professeur de potion, d'Arthur Weasley et du professeur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres adultes s'assurèrent que les autres adolescents ne souffraient de rien d'autre que d'une grosse fatigue due à la dépense d'énergie et d'un certain malaise dû aux derniers événements.

Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Harry.

Quand nous avons constaté votre absence au petit déjeuner, nous vous avons cherché partout, expliqua Rémus. Nous avions bien entendu prévenu vos parents respectifs… Et à force de fouiller, nous avons fini par tomber sur des cartes d'Azkaban inachevées.

Ce n'était pas difficile d'en déduire où vous étiez allés, continua James.

Harry hocha la tête.

Mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

Nous sommes tombés sur Pettigrow, répondit assez brutalement Sirius qui tenait toujours Eridan dans ses bras.

Harry et Eridan échangèrent un regard.

Il est vivant ? bégaya Harry.

Oui, il est enfermé à Poudlard, répondit Rémus. Nous l'avons interrogé sous véritasérum et il nous a révélé comment entrer à Azkaban. Ensuite, il a juste fallu le temps de prévenir quelques aurors. La suite vous la connaissez !

Les huit adolescents hochèrent la tête.

Par contre, les interrompit soudain le professeur Dumbledore, nous ne savons pas ce que vous êtes venus faire ici et comment vous en êtes arrivés à cette situation. Avec Voldemort au milieu de vous et Malfoy et les autres mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à vous tuer, Voldemort compris, et le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange dans un coin.

Le regard de Harry se porta machinalement vers l'endroit où avait reposé le corps de Bellatrix. Mais heureusement, les aurors avaient aussi emmené les deux corps en partant.

C'est une longue histoire, soupira Harry.

Je vais vous expliquer, dit Hermione au grand soulagement de Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans de longues explications.

La jeune fille leur raconta donc l'artefact, comment ils avaient réussi à priver Voldemort de sa magie et le piège de Lucius Malfoy. Drago expliqua plus clairement d'où venait l'artefact et l'idée de l'utiliser, Neville et Ginny la relayèrent pour raconter leur propre combat contre les mangemorts avec juste une porte entre eux, et Harry et Eridan apportèrent quelques ultimes précisions.

Les adultes les regardaient d'un air qui cachait mal, voire pas du tout, leur admiration et leur fierté.

J'espère que vous vous rendez compte du danger et de la difficulté des sorts, potions et magies que vous avez mis en œuvre pour arriver à priver Voldemort de sa magie ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Le père de Ron et Ginny paraissaient un peu ébahi et il portait sur ses enfants un regard à la fois inquiet et fier et même le professeur Rogue paraissait, un peu, impressionné. Par contre, Harry n'aimait pas l'attitude d'Eridan.

Qui y a-t-il ? lui chuchota-t-il alors que Hermione et Drago précisaient au professeur Rogue certaines des étapes de la potion qu'ils avaient dû fabriquer pour préparer la méditation magique.

Voldemort ne s'est pas beaucoup défendu, lui répondit la jeune fille en murmurant elle aussi pour ne pas être entendue par les autres.

Tu crains que ce ne soit un piège ! s'inquiéta Harry.

Non ! Enfin, pas le genre de piège auquel tu penses…

Harry avait une vague idée de ce à quoi pensait Eridan et il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et qu'Eridan ferait beaucoup mieux de ne pas s'en soucier.

Que vont devenir tous ces livres ? demanda soudain Hermione qui déambulaient parmi les étagères débordantes.

Harry savait que son amie espérait qu'ils pourraient être apportés à Poudlard ou dans tout autre endroit où elle pourrait les consulter mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de comment se réglerait l'héritage de Voldemort.

Ce ne devrait pas être ta mère qui héritera ? demanda Ginny à Eridan. C'est sa fille après tout…

Voldemort n'a jamais vraiment reconnu Circé comme sa fille, répondit Sirius.

Cela n'a aucune importance, dit soudain le professeur Rogue qui s'était approché du bureau de Voldemort.

Il tenait dans les mains un morceau de papier et il avait l'air un peu perturbé. Il jeta un regard à Eridan et Harry vit son amie blêmir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rémus.

Entre temps, Sirius et James s'étaient approchés pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

C'est le testament de Voldemort, répondit Rogue d'une drôle de voix. Il lègue tout à Eridan sans la moindre demande en échange.

C'est assez logique, non ? demanda Hermione. Il a longtemps considéré Eridan comme son héritière…

Peut-être, mais il n'aurait plus dû me considérer ainsi, murmura Eridan en prenant le papier.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

Le testament a été rédigé hier, il y a la date bien en vue, précisa Eridan d'une voix qui laissait entendre un léger tremblement.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Harry essaya de ne pas y penser mais il ne le pouvait pas. Est-ce que Voldemort avait su, comme Malfoy, ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de les en empêcher et surtout pourquoi avait-il fait d'Eridan sa légataire ? Pour la culpabiliser ? Parce que quitte à choisir, il préférait que ses biens restent dans la famille, même si c'était la responsable de sa défaite qui en héritait ? Pourquoi avait-il rédigé son testament seulement la veille ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il l'avait ainsi laissé en vue ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec l'impression que Harry avait eu que Voldemort savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal quand il était entré dans la bibliothèque ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait tué Malfoy qui avait pris Eridan en otage ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Voldemort ne s'était quand même pas jeté délibérément dans un piège !

En tout cas, Harry comprenait qu'Eridan puisse se sentir mal. Voldemort pouvait être fier, il avait parfaitement réussi à les perturber alors même qu'ils l'avaient vaincu ! Enfin, si c'était vraiment son but… Et finalement, Harry préférait penser que c'était là le but de toutes ces manœuvres perturbantes, que Voldemort se sachant condamner ait voulu leur pourrir la vie une dernière fois… Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas très convaincu lui-même alors il voyait mal comment il pourrait convaincre Eridan.

Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit Dumbledore. Je pense que les prochains jours vont être un peu chamboulés, mais je pense que revenir à Poudlard est une bonne idée.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et le directeur de Poudlard tendit à chacun une chaussette dont les motifs, différents pour chaque chaussette, laissaient planer un doute sur le bon goût de leur ancien propriétaire.

Les portoloins les amenèrent dans une grande salle de Poudlard que Harry ne connaissait pas et dans laquelle se trouvaient deux femmes qui semblaient attendre quelque chose devant un feu qui ne réchauffait pas leur inquiétude manifeste.

Molly Weasley, puisque c'était l'une des femmes, poussa un cri avant de se jeter sur ses enfants qu'elle manqua de peu étouffer dans son embrassade. L'autre femme, plus âgée, se précipita vers Neville. Harry finit par la reconnaître ; c'était la grand-mère du jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser passer un couple et un homme. Harry reconnut le couple même s'il ne les avait pas souvent vus, c'était les parents d'Hermione. L'autre homme, à la façon dont réagit Luna, devait être son père. Cette opinion fut prouvée lorsque l'homme, qui tenait sa fille embrassée, lança à la cantonade : Faudra m'accorder une interview !

Harry avait du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité et ces scènes, certes touchantes, ne l'y aidaient pas beaucoup.

Allez, vos mères vous attendent. Elles doivent avoir tout régenté dans Poudlard pendant notre absence ! s'exclama James.

Laissant là les familles réunies, Harry, Eridan et Drago qui avait été invité à les suivre, sortirent de la pièce, précédés par les quatre derniers adultes : James, Sirius, Rémus et le professeur Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore ayant disparu à peine arrivé dans Poudlard.

Circé, Lily et Narcissa ont aidé le professeur McGonagall pour palier à l'absence de deux professeurs et du directeur de Poudlard, expliqua Sirius alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr que les élèves y aient gagné au change !

Harry ne se repéra que lorsqu'ils furent aux portes de la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient réunis pour le déjeuner. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps était passé si rapidement. Rémus passa la tête par la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, trois femmes franchirent le seuil, un air inquiet sur le visage qu'elles dissimulaient plus ou moins, une blonde, une brune et une rousse. Harry pensa immédiatement aux drôles de dames avant de se gifler mentalement. Seize ans à passer au moins les vacances d'été chez les Dursley, cela avait quand même une influence !

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont été emmenés par les aurors, répondit James.

Mes condoléances, Narcissa, ajouta Sirius. Mes doubles condoléances…

Narcissa haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

Lucius et Bellatrix sont morts…

Bon débarras ! répondit la femme en serrant un peu plus son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Que s'est-il exactement passé ?

Ça risque d'être long, murmura Harry qui commençait vraiment à être fatigué.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils venaient de faire une nuit blanche et que la matinée avait été plus que bien remplie !

Les jours qui suivirent trouvèrent Harry dans un état second et seul lui demeura un souvenir flou, même après son repos de douze heures grâce à une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Souvenir flou de l'arrivée de la Gazette relatant la capture de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts à l'exception de Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange qui avaient été tués. Souvenir flou encore la narration de ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le Chicaneur, les huit amis ayant pris un certain plaisir à offrir l'exclusivité de leurs interviews au journal du père de Luna. Souvenir flou toujours la déclaration de la ministre indiquant que tous les mangemorts et Voldemort seraient traduits en procès. Du flou encore pour la fermeture de Poudlard pendant toute la durée du procès. Du flou pour finir sur tous les journalistes, les demandes d'interviews, les questions des aurors…

Une fois encore, tout le monde avait réoccupé le Square Grimmaurd afin d'être près de la salle du procès, au ministère. Il s'y trouvait Harry, Eridan et leurs parents, Rémus, le professeur Rogue et la famille Weasley au grand complet. Hermione restait chez ses parents puisqu'ils vivaient à Londres et qu'ils étaient donc déjà près du ministère et surtout parce que ses parents se sentaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans une maison sorcière.

En ce jour du onze novembre, le procès contre le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre ait connu depuis longtemps, s'ouvrait. Il allait probablement durer plusieurs semaines, les chefs d'accusations étant presque innombrables. Mais quels que soient les crimes reconnus, la pire peine à laquelle pourrait être condamné Voldemort serait la prison à perpétuité, l'un des premiers actes d'Amélia Bones en tant que ministre de la magie ayant été d'abolir la peine de mort. Harry ne le regrettait pas. Il y avait eu assez de mort comme cela pour qu'en plus s'ajoute une hécatombe due à une justice expéditive et aveugle. Et rien ne justifiait légalement la peine de mort…

Après avoir récupéré Hermione à l'entrée moldue du ministère, tous les habitants du Square Grimmaurd, à l'exception de monsieur Weasley, se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la salle où se déroulerait le procès. Derrière eux, la foule était tellement dense que Harry se demandait s'il y avait un seul sorcier anglais en dehors du ministère.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Drago et sa mère, Luna et son père et Neville et sa grand-mère. L'air particulièrement froid et décidé du jeune Malfoy leur avait manifestement permis d'ouvrir un chemin dans la foule. Embrassades et poignées de mains suivirent.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait de ce procès. Il voyait mal ce que cela allait changer. En même temps il comprenait que c'était nécessaire pour atténuer le désir de vengeance de bon nombre de sorciers. Et puis, il fallait bien faire quelque chose des mangemorts et toute autre action que légale les aurait désignés comme aussi mauvais que les gens qu'ils avaient arrêtés.

Harry avait discuté du procès avec Eridan. La jeune fille lui accordait une grande importance, elle disait qu'ainsi tout serait fini et qu'ils pourraient recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais malgré l'importance qu'elle y accordait, Eridan avait absolument refusé de témoigner ou de porter plainte. Elle disait qu'une plainte de plus ne changerait pas grand chose, ce en quoi dans ce cas précis elle avait probablement raison, et que dorénavant, elle ne voulait plus qu'oublier. En aucun cas elle ne voulait exposer ce qui lui avait tenu lieu d'enfance devant la quasi-totalité de l'Angleterre sorcière ; elle ne voulait plus s'exposer. Bien sûr, Sirius et Circé n'avaient pas cherché à la convaincre, encore moins à l'obliger. Et personne d'autre ne s'y était risqué. Il aurait au moins fallu pour cela être sûr que c'était important et franchement cela, personne n'en savait rien !

A certains moments, Harry pensait comme elle et regrettait d'avoir accepté de témoigner. Il aurait préféré se contenter d'écouter, comme s'il n'était pas concerné, comme s'il n'était pas en partie responsable de la tenue de ce procès, comme s'il avait toujours eu une vie normale, promesse d'une future vie normale. Mais à d'autres moments, il se disait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Que témoigner à ce procès était la suite logique de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Que c'était le meilleur moyen de mettre une fin à tout cela et de tirer un trait sur le passé… Mais le plus souvent, il se contentait de penser que c'était plus simple d'accepter que de devoir supporter les regards chargés d'incompréhension de tous ceux qu'il croisait et que, de toute manière, cela ne lui coûtait pas grand chose. En même temps, lui n'était pas le petit-fils et héritier de Voldemort ayant passé presque ses quinze premières années avec lui !

Il était exactement neuf heures du matin quand les portes de la salle du procès s'ouvrirent. Les sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense salle dans un certain désordre et un bruit assourdissant. Ça criait de tous les côtés et les gens se battaient presque pour avoir une place.

Harry et les autres s'installèrent aux deuxième et troisième rangs, juste en face de la tribune où siégeaient jurés et juges. Et personne ne leur disputa leurs places ! Ils auraient probablement pu avoir une place au premier rang, leur action dans la guerre et dans l'arrestation de Voldemort étant clairement reconnue, mais Eridan n'y tenait pas. Elle préférait, pour une fois, se fondre dans la masse et Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Sauf qu'il savait que dans le cas de son amie, ce n'était pas pour essayer de devenir une personne normale, comme les autres, mais pour tenter d'oublier, pour faire comme si elle n'était pas concernée…

Le brouhaha et les disputes continuaient lorsque les treize jurés entrèrent, escortés par quatre aurors qui se postèrent autour de leurs places. Harry savait que pour trouver des sorciers qui ne soient pas concernés par les crimes de Voldemort, le gouvernement avait dû aller chercher des citoyens anglais vivant à l'étranger depuis plusieurs générations et ayant coupé tous les ponts avec la mère patrie. Et il avait été très difficile de trouver les treize jurés nécessaires ! Parmi les sept femmes et les six hommes, âgés de vingt-trois à quatre-vingt-quatorze ans, trois venaient des Etats-Unis, deux d'Australie, un d'Afrique du Sud, un de Nouvelle Zélande, deux d'Indes, trois du Canada et un d'Egypte. Pendant les jours précédents, des photographies et toutes sortes d'informations sur les jurés avaient circulé au mieux dans les journaux, sinon par des rumeurs plus ou moins fondées. De telle sorte que pour tous les sorciers anglais présents, les treize jurés faisaient figure de proches connaissances.

Après l'arrivée des jurés vint celle des membres du gouvernement, protégés par une dizaine d'aurors d'élites. Bien sûr, ils n'assisteraient tous qu'à cette première journée d'ouverture. Il fallait bien que certains travaillent pour permettre à l'Angleterre sorcière de survivre. Mais comme pour tous les sorciers présents, le premier jour du procès, et probablement aussi le dernier, était incontournable.

La présence des membres du gouvernement ni celle des aurors ne calma une population déchaînée par le procès. Et les aurors s'apprêtaient à intervenir pour ramener un peu de calme quand il apparut. Aussitôt, tous se turent et s'assirent calmement.

Il, s'était le juge en charge du procès et Harry comprenait fort bien qu'il inspire tant de crainte et de respect. Il n'avait jamais vu aucune image de lui mais la presse, qui d'ailleurs restait, elle aussi, sagement dans son coin au lieu de mitrailler tout un chacun comme précédemment, avait plus que largement parler de lui. Attilius Regulus Gladius avait cessé d'exercer depuis une cinquantaine d'années déjà mais il était resté une légende vivante. Il avait instruit les procès des plus grands mages noirs qui avaient précédé Grindenwald, jugeant toujours avec une incroyable froideur, une extrême sévérité et une stricte observance des lois. La loi, et l'austérité, avaient d'ailleurs toujours guidé le moindre moment de sa vie à tel point que bien des années plus tôt, il avait condamné ses deux fils aînés à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur pour avoir utilisé un impardonnable sur l'homme qui avait violé et conduit au suicide l'une de leur sœur. Apparemment, le gouvernement sorcier avait dû estimer qu'il était l'homme le plus à même de conduire ce procès avec le calme et la légalité nécessaire.

Mais Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise quand il vit enfin l'homme. Il avait au moins trois cents ans ! Bon, peut-être pas mais en tout cas, il était plus âgé que Dumbledore ! Il était plus ridé qu'un vieux nem mais se tenait plus raide et plus droit que la plupart des jeunes gens de l'assemblée. Ces yeux d'un gris acier dardaient la foule derrière ces horribles lunettes carrées et pour compléter cela, il portait, impeccablement bien sûr, une longue perruque blanche et une robe noire.

Autant dire que la réputation et l'apparence du vieillard ne rassuraient pas Harry sur le déroulement du procès. Certes, il pensait que la sévérité était une bonne chose à l'égard de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Par contre, il connaissait de nombreuses personnes qui, bien qu'ayant pu commettre des crimes, méritaient toute leur clémence, leur compréhension et leur compassion ! Et en plus, le juge lui rappelait, par biens des aspects, Croupton senior !

Ce n'est pas dangereux d'avoir choisi un tel homme comme juge ? finit-il par demander. S'il est aussi intransigeant, il pourrait risquer de profiter de ce procès pour condamner d'autres personnes qui ne le méritent pas… s'inquiéta Harry en jetant des regards, assez peu discrets, à sa voisine, Eridan.

Cela fait bien longtemps que le juge Gladius a changé. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il s'était lancé dans un grand programme d'œuvres caritatives et avait fondé un mouvement pour le pardon, la réhabilitation et la réintégration des anciens prisonniers et pour le retrait des détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Le dernier procès qu'il a dirigé était celui à l'égard de ses fils, il y a presque cinquante ans, et il ne s'en est jamais remis, expliqua Rémus. Il s'est cloîtré chez lui pendant une dizaine d'année après ces événements où il avait perdu non seulement ses deux fils mais aussi sa fille et sa femme, morte de chagrin. Je pense qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité. Depuis, il est devenu bien plus clément…

On raconte surtout qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont mis en place quatre juges secondaires pour ce procès, continua Sirius.

C'est surtout un symbole, expliqua Lily. Comme la balance chez les moldus.

Le professeur Dumbledore est un des juges secondaires, précisa James. Ce qui nous assure un jugement équitable et sans dégâts collatéraux.

D'autant plus que les deux femmes qui l'accompagnent sont connues pour leur grande droiture et leur action importante dans des œuvres caritatives de toutes sortes.

Et quant au dernier, il était avec moi à Poudlard, dit Bill Weasley, se joignant à la conversation. Il était à Serdaigle et c'était un type très brillant et sympathique…

Te voilà rassuré ? se moqua gentiment James.

Tout se passera bien, ajouta Lily.

Harry leur sourit. Le procès allait commencer.

Le représentant du gouvernement se leva et déclara :

La nation sorcière anglaise contre Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Le procès est ouvert !

Harry vit la grande majorité des gens frémir au nom de Voldemort et il fronça les sourcils. Quand donc les gens cesseraient-ils d'avoir peur d'un simple nom ! Parfois, il désespérait vraiment du genre humain…

Voldemort fut amené, menotté, entre une demi-douzaine d'aurors, commandé par Maugrey qui aurait dû être à la retraite. Voldemort ne paraissait ni inquiet ni joyeux. En fait, il semblait indifférent à la folie qui se déchaînait autour de lui et Harry devait reconnaître qu'il gardait une prestance et une dignité dans la chute peu communes.

Il avait été longuement question que le procès se déroule sans la présence de Voldemort afin de ne pas influencer les jurés ni de déclencher d'émeutes. Mais la ministre de la magie avait insisté pour que le procès se déroule de la manière la plus normale possible afin que tout soit parfaitement juste et légal. Un avocat avait été proposé à Voldemort mais il avait refusé. Et Harry pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il voyait mal comment quiconque aurait pu le défendre. Enfin, se faire l'avocat du diable était une expression connue, elle aurait pu trouver là une application concrète.

Evidement, l'arrivée de Voldemort avait déclenché un tollé général. Les gens s'étaient levés, remis à crier et à se battre entre les partisans de la présence de Voldemort au procès et ceux qui voulaient qu'il parte. On ne s'entendait plus ni ne voyait quoi que ce soit. Les adultes qui accompagnaient Harry et ses amis s'étaient levés pour essayer de ramener un peu d'ordre mais ils peinaient à se faire entendre de leurs voisins les plus immédiats.

Soudain, retentirent de grands coups. Les gens se figèrent, le silence se fit.

Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! répétait, en criant et en frappant du maillet sur sa table, le juge Gladius.

Les gens finirent de se calmer et se rassirent pour éviter la colère du juge qui menaçait d'éclater, le vieillard ayant pris une couleur écarlate probablement dangereuse pour sa santé.

Le calme revenu, le juge se rassit, retrouvant ses couleurs d'origine et en un instant, il était redevenu aussi impassible que peu auparavant.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Drago qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

T'as encore du boulot pour arriver à une telle maîtrise de tes émotions ! se moqua-t-il.

Drago fit mine de l'ignorer et lui écrasa violemment le pied. Harry ne put empêcher un léger cri de s'échapper et il se reçut une grande claque derrière la tête de la part d'Eridan.

Fermez-là un peu ! s'exclama Ginny, se retournant, elle était assise au rang devant le leur, pour envoyer une tape à chacun des garçons.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille et vous comportez comme des adultes pour une fois ! les réprimanda Hermione.

Harry s'aperçut que les Eh ! exprimés par Ginny, Drago et lui ne faisaient guère preuve de maturité et il se renfrogna.

Décidément, Voldemort est vraiment tombé bien bas pour que pendant son procès, certains soient occupés à se chamailler pour des broutilles, dit Eridan d'un air sérieux.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit gêné et il retourna son attention vers le procès.

La salle redevenue silencieuse, le juge Gladius fit un geste en direction du jeune homme assis près de lui et dont Bill Weasley avait fait l'éloge. Le jeune homme se leva et se plaça face à Voldemort et au public.

Vous êtes bien Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort ? demanda-t-il.

Oui.

Voldemort avait répondu laconiquement, sans trembler et avec l'air de celui qui n'est pas concerné.

Vous êtes accusé dans ce procès. Nous vous avons déjà proposé un avocat que vous avez refusé. Voulez-vous revenir sur votre décision ?

Non.

Dans ce cas, qu'on fasse venir le premier plaignant !

Ainsi s'ouvrit le procès du siècle. S'ensuivit une longue, très longue, interminable série d'interrogatoires et de témoignages. Chaque personne qui voulait accuser Voldemort d'un crime particuliers venait exposer son cas et déposer plainte devant la cour et ensuite, une série de personnes étaient citées pour témoigner de la culpabilité de Voldemort pour ce crime. Enfin, le juge s'adressait à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle en demandant si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à ajouter, ce qui n'arrivait jamais étant donné que tout ceux qui avaient quelque chose à dire étaient cités comme témoins ou presque. Et on passait à une autre affaire. Le jugement serait global. Après tout, en ce qui concernait la peine, Voldemort n'était pas à un crime près ! Seul le silence obstiné de Voldemort troublait quelque peu le déroulement du procès.

Les heures devinrent des jours et les jours des semaines. Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure, il y avait de moins en moins de monde au procès. Mais Harry et ses compagnons, en dehors de monsieur Weasley et de ses trois aînés, n'avaient pas raté une seule journée. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient tous, en dehors d'Eridan, régulièrement cités à comparaître et qu'ils étaient libres. En effet, Poudlard étant fermée durant toute la durée du procès, élèves et professeurs étaient libres de leurs journées. Fred et Georges avaient fermé leur boutique et les autres adultes ne travaillaient pas. Du moins à ce que Harry en savait !

Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez comme travail avant ? demanda Harry, un soir, square Grimmaurd.

Nous n'avions que vingt et un ans, tu sais, alors on faisait encore nos études, répondit Lily. Je faisais des études en médicomagie, il ne me restait plus qu'une année pour commencer à travailler à Sainte-Mangouste. Sirius finissait ses études pour être auror, ton père après deux années comme poursuiveur dans une équipe de quidditch essayait de rattraper Sirius dans ses études, Rémus étudiait à la faculté de magie d'Oxford tout en travaillant à la bibliothèque de l'université et Circé étudiait là-bas, elle aussi, et elle écrivait des romans qui avaient pas mal de succès.

Des romans sorciers ? Est-ce que par hasard vous écriviez sous le pseudonyme de Hécate ? demanda Hermione qui passait exceptionnellement la soirée square Grimmaurd.

C'est exact, répondit Circé. Mes romans sont donc devenus si célèbres ?

Il n'y a pas un adolescent issu d'une famille sorcière qui ne les connaisse pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Ce sont l'un des piliers de la fiction sorcière !

Ce qui n'est pas très difficile étant donné le peu de littérature écrite par des sorciers ! ironisa Circé.

C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence, réfléchit Ginny.

Ce n'est plus une coïncidence ! rétorqua Hermione.

On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lily.

On parlait justement de ces romans à Halloween dernier, et surtout de leur héroïne, expliqua Hermione.

Les deux femmes leur jetèrent des regards interrogatifs.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait lancé le sort de Travesto pour animer un peu la fête, expliqua Hermione.

Et qui s'est retrouvée déguisée en Enya Noctae ? demanda Circé.

Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent vers Eridan.

Oh, je vois… murmura Circé. Tu les as lus ?

Oui. J'avais demandé au professeur Rogue d'aller me les chercher à Noël puisque je ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup aimé…

J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ! s'exclama Harry. Je veux dire, voir le professeur Rogue acheter des romans pour adolescents !

Ron et lui ricanèrent à cette idée.

Harry ! lui reprocha Lily. Je croyais que tu étais plus mûr que ton père sur ce sujet…

Eh ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et James avant de se renfrogner.

Il cherche juste à se venger parce que le professeur Rogue lui a dit qu'il était une catastrophe en potion, expliqua Eridan. Et sur ce point, Harry, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Tu es un véritable désastre en potion !

J'ai quand même eu mes BUSEs ! se défendit Harry en se demandant tout de même comment il avait réussi.

Les miracles, ça existe ! se moqua Ginny.

Un miracle qui s'appelle Hermione et qui a dû se tuer à la tâche à essayer de vous faire apprendre quelque chose, se moqua Eridan.

Les trois adolescentes et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Elles sont toutes contre moi ! s'exclama Harry dans un élan de tragédienne.

On est avec toi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et James.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius qui n'avait encore rien dit.

J'ai toujours été doué en potions, répondit-il comme sur un ton d'excuses.

Faux frère ! s'exclama James reprenant le ton et l'air dramatiques de son fils.

Tous éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Sur ces entrefaites, Rémus et le professeur Rogue entrèrent dans le salon.

On peut savoir la cause de votre hilarité ? demanda Rémus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous étonnions juste que Harry ait réussi à obtenir ses BUSEs de potions, répondit Lily, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Le professeur Rogue fit mine de dire quelque chose mais il s'abstint, les lèvres pincées.

Allez Rémus ! Viens rejoindre les empotés du chaudron ! s'exclama James. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique et Sirius nous a lâchés !

Ce qui signifie que je dois vous rejoindre mesdames ? demanda Rogue d'un ton presque précieux.

Je ne crois pas être une femme ! s'offusqua Sirius en bombant le torse.

Rogue pinça davantage les lèvres sous les rires d'à peu près toute l'assistance.

Harry aimait ces moments simples, plein de joie et de souvenirs heureux. Parfois, un brin de nostalgie le prenait en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween mais Harry la chassait rapidement en se concentrant sur le présent et l'avenir plutôt que le passé et en se disant que sans cette nuit, il serait quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il était plutôt fier de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu malgré toutes ses épreuves… Enfin, on ne pouvait jamais savoir !

En ce six décembre, le procès commençait à toucher à sa fin. La liste des plaignants se raccourcissait de plus en plus et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer la fin. Presque un mois de procès avec des séances tous les jours, sauf les dimanches, de neuf heures à midi et de quatorze heures à parfois plus de dix-neuf heures, c'était vraiment trop ! Entendre interminablement les mêmes horreurs, le manque de réaction de Voldemort, devoir aller témoigner… Tout cela commençait à le rendre malade et il avait hâte qu'enfin la sentence tombe et les libère définitivement de Voldemort.

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place, la même depuis le début du procès, à croire qu'elle avait fini par lui être attribuée, entouré des mêmes personnes… A l'exception de Drago. Harry s'étonna, Narcissa était pourtant bien présente. Où donc avait bien pu passer son fils ? Mais Harry finit par se désintéresser de la question, puisque personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, et bien qu'Eridan ne savait pas où il était, pas plus que Ron ou Hermione.

Le procès commença…

Le cinquième plaignant de la matinée venait de sortir.

Plaignant numéro 1275, monsieur Drago Malfoy !

Harry se tourna vers Eridan.

Tu étais au courant qu'il comptait porter plainte lui-même ? demanda-t-il.

Non, il ne m'avait rien dit.

Tu sais pourquoi…

Mais Harry fut coupé par la question du juge :

Quel est l'objet de votre plainte, monsieur Malfoy ?

Drago se redressa et, se tournant à demi vers le public, pointant Voldemort de la main, il lança :

J'accuse Voldemort ici présent…

Tremblements, frissons et hoquets dans le public.

… d'avoir torturé pendant quatre longues années cinq enfants âgés de cinq à six ans et demi au début puis de les avoir torturés à mort parvenant à en tuer trois !

Un grand silence horrifié suivit les paroles de Drago.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Eridan, inquiet de sa réaction. Mais la jeune fille souriait doucement.

Cela ne t'embête pas qu'il ait porté plainte ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Non, je ne voulais pas le faire, c'est tout. C'est bien si ça peut l'aider…

Quelle genre de torture utilisait-il ? demanda le juge.

Harry crut voir Drago se raidir mais le jeune homme répondit sans hésitation ni tremblement.

Toutes sortes de tortures votre honneur. Le doloris bien sûr mais aussi des sorts qu'il inventait tout exprès, des potions et même des coups et d'autres méthodes moldues. Et il n'y avait pas que des tortures physiques mais aussi de nombreuses tortures morales… Quant à ceux qu'il a tués, après les avoir torturés plus forts que jamais pendant des heures, il les a fait attacher à des poteaux et, alors qu'ils étaient encore conscients, il a lâché sur eux des _déchiqueteurs_ qui les ont massacrés et dévorés vivants…

Des hurlements horrifiés et des cris d'indignation suivirent ses paroles mais Drago restait apparemment impassible. Cependant, Harry pouvait voir les regards de haine qu'ils décochaient à Voldemort.

De leur côté, tous fixaient Eridan avec une expression oscillant entre l'horreur et la compassion. Et son amie semblait soudain trouver un très grand intérêt à ses chaussures. Harry prit sa main dans les siennes. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, réussissant malgré tout à lui sourire, mais elle fuyait les regards des autres et plus particulièrement ceux de ses parents.

Quels étaient les noms de ces cinq enfants ? demanda le juge, ramenant l'intérêt de chacun sur lui.

Maximilien d'Anamer, Timothée Lancastrian, Silane de Gand furent tués et les survivants sont Eridan Black et moi-même Drago Malfoy…

Les cris se déchaînèrent à nouveau. Tout le monde savait que les trois premiers noms étaient ceux de mangemorts notoires qui avaient trouvé la mort entre les deux guerres. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'indignation des sorciers. Personne ne pouvait être indifférent à un tel crime sur des enfants.

Et comment Voldemort a-t-il été en contact avec ces enfants ? demanda le juge.

Les parents de Maximilien, de Thimothée, de Silane et mon père étaient des mangemorts qui ont offert leurs enfants à Voldemort pour qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait et Voldemort s'était débarrassé des parents d'Eridan et la gardait à ses côtés en tant que son grand-père.

Il y eut encore plus de cris. Des parents avaient laissé leurs propres enfants se faire torturer et même pire, ils les avaient offerts à un monstre ! Harry était sûr que si les mangemorts en question avaient été encore vivants, il y aurait eu du lynchage sauvage dans l'air !

Le juge Gladius eut beaucoup de mal à ramener le calme et il dut menacer maintes fois de faire évacuer la salle avant d'être obéi et que le silence se réinstalle.

Quelqu'un dans cette salle a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ou à retrancher ? Qu'il le fasse maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Harry entendit quelqu'un se lever au fond de la salle. Il s'étonna et ne put empêcher un mouvement d'humeur de lui faire serrer les poings. Si quelqu'un avait le culot de dire que ce n'était que des mensonges ou inventions d'adolescent, il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer sa façon de penser !

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Malfoy, je dirais même que c'était encore pire que le peu qu'il a raconté. Je voudrais juste rajouter qu'il me semblait être toujours en vie…

_Je crois que vous allez encore vouloir me tuer !_


	28. il y a une fin à tout

_Grâce (ou à cause, au choix !) des grèves de trains j'ai pratiquement écrit la totalité de ce chapitre en attendant d'hypothétiques trains pour rentrer chez moi. J'espère donc que cela n'aura pas affecté le chapitre. Sinon, c'est marrant maintenant le temps du récit et le temps réel sont presque en symbiose ! Et je pense que ce sera encore le cas pour le prochain, et dernier chapitre (oui oui, malgré le titre ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant-dernier !)._

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 28 : Il y a une fin à tout.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence assourdissant qui éclata dans la salle comme un coup de tonnerre. Même le juge était comme foudroyé et ce n'était rien en comparaison de Drago. Il était d'une pâleur intéressante et Harry se crut revenu plus d'un an en arrière, la première fois que Drago avait revu Eridan dans le Poudlard Express. Mais compte tenu des mots qui avaient été prononcés, dit d'une voix ironique d'ailleurs, cela devait avoir tout son sens ! Quant à Eridan, elle cherchait vainement à apercevoir la personne qui venait de prendre la parole mais de là où elle était elle ne pouvait rien voir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait manifestement pas de connaître l'identité de la personne en question. Et en ce qui concernait Voldemort, il avait tourné un regard vaguement intéressé vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

Le juge sembla enfin se remettre et demanda :

Et peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

Silane de Gand, qui d'autre ?

Cette fois-ci, ses paroles furent suivies d'un concert de cris, de questions… Etait-ce à cause de la surprise de revoir cette jeune fille vivante ? Ou parce que ses parents avaient fait partie des pires mangemorts qui soient ? Ou encore, était-ce dû à la mort abominable à laquelle elle avait échappé ? Toujours était-il que le juge manqua fracasser son bureau à force de frapper dessus avec son marteau et qu'il déclara une suspension de séance. Et il manqua de peu faire une véritable crise de nerf quand il s'aperçut que personne n'avait bougé. Il fallut l'intervention des aurors pour qu'enfin la foule se décide à sortir mais ce fut dans un mouvement torrentiel et parfaitement désordonné. Harry eut juste le temps d'agripper le poignet d'Eridan avant d'être emporté par la foule. Et aucun moyen de résister au flux d'une foule de sorciers mentalement transformés en un troupeau de bovins lancé à pleine vitesse.

Dehors, Harry et Eridan purent enfin sortir du courant et ils allèrent se réfugier dans la cour intérieure du ministère de la magie, à l'ombre des cerisiers en fleurs en ce mois de décembre. Avant même que Harry ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit à Eridan, ils furent rejoints par une jeune fille blonde avec des mèches noires et les yeux mauves. De plus, elle portait un pull vert pomme à pois violet, une mini jupe à fines rayures verticales orange et fuschia sur des collants à larges rayures horizontales mauves et vertes foncées sur des bottes turquoise. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard perplexe. Si elle tenait à se faire remarquer, elle avait parfaitement réussi ! Personne ne pouvait la rater avec une telle apparence !

Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres, s'adressant à Eridan.

Je reconnaîtrais ta magie quelle que soit ton apparence, Silane !

La jeune fille sourit, d'un sourire qui fit étrangement penser Harry au chat dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_. Décidément, en ce moment, il avait un torrent de références qui jaillissaient dans son esprit.

C'était donc elle la jeune fille qui avait provoqué un tel trouble au procès. Intéressante, pensa-t-il alors que son esprit associait déjà l'adjectif inquiétante au premier.

Tu as l'air d'aller bien, poursuivit Eridan. Avec qui es-tu venue ?

Avec ma tante. Mes parents sont morts. Je les ai tués. Egorgés même ! Et j'y ai pris un très grand plaisir ! s'exclama la jeune fille, un air de défi transpirant de toute sa personne.

Ne dis pas ça Silane ! Je suis sûre que si tu les as tués c'était parce que tu n'avais pas le choix et je ne te le reprocherai jamais et prendrai toujours ta défense ! Mais ne dis pas que cela t'a fait plaisir ni même que ça ne t'a rien fait ! Non seulement parce que c'est faux mais aussi parce que cela leur ferait trop plaisir ! Tu n'es pas cet assassin qu'ils voulaient que tu soies ! s'exclama Eridan, presque furieuse, et dardant sur l'autre jeune fille un regard d'un vert illuminé d'éclairs.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse et abattue, se mordant les lèvres.

Ils allaient nous tuer, ma tante et moi… murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée sur le moment… Tu comprends, c'est plus facile de penser que c'était ce que je voulais et que j'y aie pris du plaisir. Ce serait plus simple de ne pas avoir de conscience…

Eridan lui serra brièvement l'épaule dans un geste de sympathie et de réconfort. La jeune fille releva la tête, écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et sourit à Eridan.

Ah, enfin ! Je vous ai trouvé ! s'exclama une voix que Harry reconnut être celle de Drago. Je vous ai cherchés par…

Malfoy ! cracha méchamment la jeune fille.

De Gand ! répliqua aussitôt Drago.

Les deux adolescents se jetaient des éclairs et si des regards avaient pu tuer, ils seraient morts tous les deux dans d'affreuses souffrances. Et probablement aussi toutes les personnes à moins d'un kilomètre autour d'eux à cause de la déflagration !

Harry jeta un regard interrogatif à Eridan. La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air blasé.

Il y a des choses qui changent… et il y en a d'autres qui sont éternelles, finit-elle par répondre philosophiquement.

Puis, attrapant Silane De Gand par le bras, elle la força à se retourner vers elle, coupant le contact visuel et mortel entre les deux adolescents.

Silane, je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté Harry…

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête et elle posa un regard scrutateur sur Harry qui se força à ne pas se trémousser de mal aise.

Alors Silane, je te présente Harry. Harry, Silane.

Harry échangea une poignée de main avec la jeune fille, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer qu'elle essayait manifestement de lui broyer la main.

Harry Potter ! On peut dire que tu auras eu ton nom dans les journaux ces dernières années ! ironisa-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard vaguement inquiet tout en essayant de dissimuler une grimace. Il sentait que la jeune fille n'allait pas être facile à vivre. Et c'était peu dire !

Elle s'approcha de lui, se penchant vers son oreille. Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer ni même avoir le moindre mouvement de recul. Il resta raide et tendu en bon petit Gryffondor trop fier qu'il était.

Si Eridan a le moindre motif de plainte à ton sujet, tu es mort !

Harry s'écarta, grimaçant, jetant un regard suspicieux à la jeune fille qui s'était redressée, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Au moins, vous avez un point commun ! maugréa-t-il.

Il se reçut deux regards outrés et furieux de la part de Drago et de Silane.

Si seulement ils n'en avaient qu'un, de point commun ! soupira Eridan.

Eh ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres dans une parfaite synchronisation, et s'en rendant compte, ils se mirent tous deux à bouder dans leur coin.

Eridan et Harry échangèrent un regard qui signifiait : qu'est-ce que je disais ! tout en essayant d'étouffer leurs rires.

Les autres les rejoignirent à ce moment-là, plus ou moins échevelés et débraillés. Tous regardaient la jeune fille plus ou moins discrètement selon le degré de finesse des observateurs en question. Il fallait reconnaître que la jeune fille était remarquable par bien des aspects, notamment son étrange chevelure ou ses étonnants yeux mauves. Quoique sa tenue avait aussi de quoi attirer l'attention, du moins celle de toute personne ayant quelques parcelles de bon goût !

Silane, laisse-moi te présenter ma famille.

La jeune fille salua tout le monde en gardant toujours un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres et un regard noir destiné à Drago.

Comment as-tu réussi à survivre ? finit par demander Eridan.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il se posait la question depuis un moment. Eridan et Drago étaient tellement persuadés que les trois autres étaient morts… Et il fallait reconnaître que Harry voyait mal comment on pouvait survivre quand on s'était fait dévorer vivant par des _déchiqueteurs _! Harry s'aperçut que Drago lui aussi semblait très intéressé par la réponse même s'il feignait d'ignorer la jeune fille.

Tu te rappelles que la veille de ce jour maudit, Voldemort t'avait ordonné de lui créer un artefact magique pour empêcher toutes créatures magiques de s'approcher du porteur de l'artefact ?

Il ne fonctionnait pas. Voldemort était furieux.

Tu avais juré qu'il fonctionnait. Je t'ai cru. Si tu le disais c'était forcément qu'il marchait ! Alors je l'ai ramassé et gardé sur moi. Et les _déchiqueteurs_ ne m'ont pas approchée…

Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Eridan. Voldemort l'avait fait essayer à un de ses mangemorts et il en était mort !

Et bien, il faut croire qu'inconsciemment tu avais créé une clause d'utilisation sur cet artefact et que cela empêchait tout mangemort ou Voldemort de l'utiliser ! En tout cas, les _déchiqueteurs_ ne m'ont pas touchée. Ils tournaient autour de moi en grognant mais sans oser s'approcher. C'était assez effrayant mais rien à voir avec le fait de se faire déchiqueter et dévorer… J'ai alors pris l'apparence d'un cadavre déchiqueté par ces choses-là… C'est vraiment horrible, tu sais. C'était ma pire expérience de métamorphomage…

Tu es métamorphomage ! s'exclama Harry qui commençait à comprendre l'étrange apparence de la dénommée Silane de Gand.

Nous le savions depuis longtemps mais nous l'avons toujours caché à Voldemort et ses sbires. On n'allait quand même pas leur donner des moyens supplémentaires d'avoir du pouvoir sur nous, expliqua Eridan.

J'ai attendu que plus personne ne me prête attention et je me suis enfuie, continua Silane sans se soucier de l'interruption. Je vous croyais tous morts… Après j'ai rejoint ma tante. Malheureusement mes parents nous ont retrouvées et j'ai dû les tuer. Et ensuite, nous avons émigré aux Etats-Unis. Ma tante voulait oublier le plus possible ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre. Moi aussi je suppose… Quand j'ai appris par les journaux que Voldemort avait été arrêté, j'ai su que tu y étais pour quelque chose alors j'ai absolument voulu revenir et assister au procès. Alors me voici !

Il m'avait semblé comprendre que tu me croyais morte…

Silane haussa les épaules.

Il pouvait pas avoir réussi à te tuer, pas toi !

Eridan lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Nous restons en Angleterre, poursuivit la jeune fille d'un air ravi. Dès la fin du procès, j'irai à Poudlard, ma tante a déjà fait toutes les démarches pour…

Quoi ! hurla Drago d'un air absolument horrifié. Quelle horreur ! En plus je suis sûr que le Choixpeau va t'envoyer à Serpentard…

Pauvre, pauvre professeur Rogue, murmura Eridan. Ça va pas être la joie…

Harry hocha la tête, convaincu qu'il y aurait de l'action à la rentrée. Et à la réflexion, peut-être devait-il penser à émigrer dans un pays étranger très très loin !

Ne tuez quand même pas mon parrain ! ajouta Eridan après réflexion.

Silane lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Intéressant, ça, dit-elle d'une voix qui aurait fait frémir Harry s'il avait été à la place du professeur Rogue.

Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? demanda innocemment Rémus qui venait d'arriver accompagné du professeur Rogue.

Vous allez avoir une nouvelle élève à la rentrée, répondit Eridan. Je vous présente Silane de Gand…

La jeune métamorphomage observait les deux hommes d'un regard scrutateur.

Lequel de vous deux est le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.

Moi. Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

James et Sirius durent se retenir d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'ils firent avec beaucoup de difficultés et fort peu de discrétion et d'élégance.

Il paraît que je vais me retrouver dans la maison que vous dirigez, expliqua Silane d'un air qui aurait peut-être pu paraître innocent si elle n'avait pas eu un sourire diabolique plaqué sur le visage.

Drago fit mine de prendre la poudre d'escampette pendant que tout le monde était occupé à guetter la réaction du professeur Rogue.

On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Eridan qui l'avait manifestement entraperçu du coin de l'œil.

Aller me suicider tant que j'en ai encore le temps.

Le professeur Rogue leva vers lui un sourcil mi-étonné mi-inquiet. Et il posa un regard songeur sur Silane.

Tu n'iras nulle part, Drago Malfoy, et certainement pas te suicider !

Drago faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Manifestement, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

Mais maman… Ce n'est pas ce que… C'est à cause de…

Silane de Gand ! Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant te faire remarquer, le coupa Narcissa en se retournant vers la jeune fille. J'ai rencontré ta tante sur le chemin. Je me suis donc permis de la conduire jusqu'ici.

S'ensuivirent de nouvelles présentations. Mary de Gand avait l'air beaucoup plus classique que sa nièce. Plus aimable aussi !

Le professeur Rogue jetait un regard vaguement inquiet en direction de Drago et Silane qui avaient recommencé à se poignarder du regard. Il jeta un regard chargé de supliques vers Eridan.

Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, lui répondit-elle. Ne les laissez jamais seuls dans une même pièce. Surtout s'ils ont leur baguette !

Confiscation directe des baguettes, donc…

Cela limitera toujours les dégâts, murmura la jeune fille.

Puis Eridan attrapa Drago d'une main, Silane de l'autre… et les lâcha aussitôt, grimaçant de douleur. Le professeur Rogue lui tendit immédiatement une seringue. Harry croisa le regard de Sirius. Il regardait sa fille avec compassion et sympathie tout en serrant les poings de colère et de frustration.

Qu'est-ce que tu as aux mains ? demanda Silane en voyant Eridan se planter la seringue dans chaque main.

Oh, c'est juste que Voldemort m'a brisé les mains à la magie noire.

Un grand blanc suivi les paroles d'Eridan. Puis…

Il a fait quoi ! hurla Silane dans un cri si perçant et si aigu que Harry crut que tout ce qui était en verre dans un kilomètre à la ronde allaient exploser.

Eridan et Drago tournèrent vers elle un regard amusé.

Tu peux nous la refaire ? demanda Eridan. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelqu'un pousser un cri aussi aigu…

Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il a vraiment osé ? C'est… c'est le pire crime qu'on puisse faire ! C'est… un sacrilège ! Une abomination !

Eridan haussa les épaules.

On s'habitue. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de faire de la magie. Une magie différente, certes mais intéressante. Très !

Silane la regardait avec ce qui paraissait être un mélange de compassion, de respect et d'admiration. Harry avait crû comprendre les relations qui unissaient Eridan et les autres enfants qui auraient dû faire partie de l'armée de Voldemort en observant Drago et elle. Mais il commençait à se dire qu'il était plutôt loin du compte.

Finalement, le procès reprit, les gens ayant eu le temps de retrouver leur calme et le juge une tension moins dangereuse pour sa santé. Et la longue série d'accusations continua.

Le quinze décembre était un jour très particulier pour la population sorcière d'Angleterre. En effet, c'était le dernier jour du procès le plus important du siècle, voire même du millénaire ! La veille, il n'y avait eu aucune séance afin que les jurés puissent délibérer. Harry se demandait bien sur quoi ils pouvaient délibérer. Il voyait mal comment qui que ce soit pourrait nier l'implication et la culpabilité de Voldemort pour tous ces crimes ! Toujours était-il que ce jour-là, le jugement devait être rendu et que tout le monde était dans un état d'excitation et de tension telles qu'on pouvait craindre l'explosion d'une émeute. C'était sans doute pour cela que les effectifs d'aurors avaient quadruplés, pour cela et en raison de la présence du gouvernement.

En tout cas, la salle était bondée et les gens manquaient de peu se marcher dessus tant ils étaient nombreux et malgré les agrandissements magiques. C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait pas un seul sorcier d'Angleterre qui ne soit présent ce jour-là !

Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il observa Eridan. Son amie avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Avait-elle peur du verdict du procès ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'être inattendu et comme si elle ne le connaissait pas déjà ! Harry s'aperçut avec une moue de dépit que Drago et Silane qui les avait rejoints, observaient tous deux Eridan d'un air un peu inquiet. En tout cas suffisamment inquiet pour qu'ils ne pensent pas à se massacrer, ni même à se fusiller du regard, malgré les six personnes qui les séparaient. Eridan se tourna vers Harry, lui offrant un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir que tout va bientôt être fini. Que toute cette histoire va définitivement appartenir au passé…

Harry hocha la tête.

J'aurai crû que Voldemort ferait plus de difficultés. Pas seulement pour le procès mais aussi quand nous l'avons privé de magie et arrêté…

Eridan détourna la tête.

Je crois qu'il savait ce que nous comptions faire. Il savait que nous étions là quand il est entré dans la bibliothèque… murmura-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi ! s'insurgea Harry, chuchotant afin de ne pas troubler le juge qui synthétisait la totalité des accusations qui avaient été portées contre Voldemort.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Je ne sais pas… Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, surtout pas ! Ou peut-être que si… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que rendre Eridan plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà et il se sentit coupable. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes dans un geste d'excuse et de réconfort. Eridan se renfonça dans son siège, se forçant à sourire.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à entendre la sentence et ce sera fini. Définitivement fini !

Harry espérait qu'elle avait raison mais une partie de lui savait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. Même si Voldemort mourrait, ils ne pourraient pas se défaire de leur passé, de leurs souvenirs. La culpabilité qui les taraudait ne s'effacerait pas d'un seul coup, il faudrait du temps. Et il en faudrait aussi pour oublier ou du moins pour pouvoir passer par-dessus tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Cela n'allait pas être facile de construire une nouvelle vie. Tant que Voldemort avait été un danger, ils avaient pu prendre comme prétexte le combat contre lui pour ne pas s'attarder sur leur avenir. Mais le prétexte serait bientôt obsolète et il faudrait faire face à ses démons, ses peurs, le monde… C'était sans doute difficile de devoir jouer les héros, de devoir se battre pour sauver le monde, enfin un pays, mais c'était encore plus dur de faire face à l'après-guerre, l'après-sauvetage… Parce que maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien pour les empêcher de penser et de se retourner sur eux-mêmes…

Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, êtes-vous parvenu à un verdict ? demanda le juge.

Oui votre honneur, répondit la présidente du jury en se levant.

C'était une belle femme indienne d'une quarantaine d'années portant un sari bleu qui contrastait élégamment avec sa peau sombre.

Pour l'ensemble des accusations portées contre monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusor, nous déclarons l'accusé, coupable !

Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements s'ensuivirent, couvrant tous les autres bruits. Le juge Gladius peina à ramener la calme dans la salle à coup de marteau furieux.

Accusé, levez-vous ! ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il eut ramené le silence.

Voldemort se leva élégamment et parfaitement détendu. Une attitude qu'une part de Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. A l'aube de sa sentence, Voldemort restait digne et calme, totalement étranger au déchaînement des passions qu'il suscitait. A tel point qu'une fois de plus, Harry se demanda si en même temps qu'ils l'avaient privé de sa magie, ils ne l'avaient pas privé de sa raison. Mais le regard que Voldemort lança en direction d'Eridan convainquit Harry du contraire.

Eridan ne faisait pas un geste, elle regardait le juge, évitant volontairement le regard de Voldemort.

Conformément à la loi et au droit, nous vous condamnons à la peine maximale, c'est à dire à la prison à perpétuité sans possibilité de remise de peine.

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre d'un peu partout de la salle. Beaucoup avait espéré que la ministre lève la mesure d'abolition de la peine de mort pour Voldemort. Mais elle avait déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas faire d'exception sous peine de devenir une dictature et non plus un Etat de droit et de justice. Cela lui avait été éminemment reproché mais elle s'en fichait. De plus, le soutien inconditionnel des vainqueurs de Voldemort, de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Dumbledore en particuliers lui apportait davantage de légitimité et de droit que tout autre chose. Cependant, la foule était en colère, réclamant le sang et la tête du monstre. Des combats commencèrent. Les aurors se dépêchèrent d'évacuer le gouvernement et Voldemort avant que certains ne décident de le lyncher eux-mêmes. Mais Harry voyait bien que certains aurors auraient largement préféré laisser Voldemort à la vindicte populaire, voire même participer à son massacre.

Eridan se leva. Et Harry vit son regard croiser celui de Voldemort. Le grand-père et la petite fille échangèrent un regard. Regard qui fut interrompu quand Voldemort fut entraîné par les aurors parmi une foule folle de rage et de violence.

Je ne vois pas d'intérêt à rester plus longtemps, dit Eridan. Vous venez ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Harry prit le bras d'Eridan et ils ouvrirent un chemin dans la foule. Le seul regard noir d'Eridan suffisait à faire s'écarter une bonne partie de la foule furieuse. Et pour les plus atteints, Drago, Silane voire même Harry lui-même, n'hésitaient pas à jeter quelques sorts légers. Eridan avait le visage fermé et une attitude de mépris manifeste. Mais Harry la comprenait. Quel autre comportement adopter face à ces gens qui voulaient la tête de Voldemort au bout d'une pique ? Qui voulait se venger de la violence et de la douleur par la violence et la douleur ? La haine pour la haine, la mort pour la mort. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Quels pathétiques exemples de bestialité primaire ! Tous ces gens dégoûtaient Harry et il fut heureux quand il fut enfin sorti de la salle du procès et loin de ces criards assassins.

Maintenant, les procès des autres mangemorts allaient pouvoir avoir lieu. Mais sans eux. Nul besoin d'y assister et de répéter des accusations qu'ils avaient déjà faîtes trop de fois ces derniers temps.

Les cours ne devaient reprendre qu'à la fin prévue des vacances de Noël. En attendant, chacun était rentré chez soi. Circé, Lily, Sirius et James avaient acheté des demeures dans la campagne anglaise. Les deux maisons, ou plutôt manoirs, étaient voisines l'un de l'autre ce qui signifiait qu'elles n'étaient séparées que par quelques centaines de mètres de terrains et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde que des étendues gigantesques d'herbe et de forêts.

Les deux manoirs, bien qu'ayant tous deux été construits au seizième siècle par des seigneurs moldus puis ayant été réaménagés deux siècles après par des familles sorcières n'en étaient pas moins différents l'un de l'autre.

Le nouveau manoir des Black était en vieilles et grosses pierres blanches avec une profusion de fenêtres de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, de baies vitrées et le manoir possédait même une véranda et une serre, le tout présentant un mélange entre ancien et moderne, prémices au mélange des technologies sorcières et moldues qu'on pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.

Le manoir des Potter était plus classique extérieurement et possédait davantage d'ornementations sur sa façade, celle du manoir des Black étant en partie recouverte par une sorte de lierre magiquement modifié. Un couple de griffons en pierre gardaient le manoir des Potter alors que le portail des Black, en fer forgé, possédait des gardiens invisibles conjurés par les entrelacs du portail. A l'intérieur, les Potter utilisaient certes des technologies sorcières et moldues mais séparées. Tout était comme doublé ; par exemple on pouvait éclairer la maison ou avec des ampoules électriques ou avec des feux magiques, permettant d'obtenir à la demande une atmosphère moldue ou sorcière. Chez les Black, les deux technologies étaient inextricablement mêlées. Les appareils et technologies moldues fonctionnaient à l'énergie magique et les objets moldus étaient tous magiquement modifiés, les objets magiques étant eux moldument modifiés. Cela produisait une atmosphère étrange, à nulle autre pareille, même différente de celle du square Grimmaurd car elle n'avait pas ce côté sombre et obscur, secret, de l'antique maison des Black et en plus, elle bénéficiait de l'atmosphère apaisante de la campagne.

Les deux couples avaient attendu avec une certaine inquiétude l'avis de leurs enfants sur les maisons. Inquiétude qui fut rapidement rassurée mais qui rappelait à Harry la fragilité des liens qu'ils avaient tissés entre eux. Il l'avait oubliée ces dernières semaines avec le combat contre Voldemort et le procès. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour faire face aux difficultés mais ce n'était que des liens de circonstance. Maintenant, il fallait reprendre la création de liens durables et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile. Mais tout le monde faisait des efforts et Eridan et lui étaient rarement seuls avec leurs parents ce qui leur permettait d'aborder les choses en douceur.

Le soir du verdict, Harry et Eridan étaient dans le parc des Black, sur une petite colline qui dominait des étendues de verdure, sous la lumière diffuse des étoiles et de la lune.

Ça va ? demanda Harry à son amie qui avait été particulièrement silencieuse toute la soirée.

Eridan ne répondit pas immédiatement. A tel point que Harry crût qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec son étrange franchise. D'un côté, je suis contente que ce soit fini et que nous n'ayons plus à craindre de nous faire tuer ou d'apprendre que des gens que nous connaissons ont été tués. Mais d'un autre côté… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort a fait ça !

Fait quoi ?

Tué Malfoy d'abord mais aussi nous laissés le priver de magie et l'arrêter. Et pourquoi il m'a tout légué !

Harry haussa les épaules.

Je crois que j'aimerai le savoir. J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui poser la question mais ça ne se fera jamais…

On peut peut-être réussir à organiser une entrevue…

Ils n'accepteront jamais ! Et de toute façon, même si je pouvais parler avec Voldemort, il ne me répondrait pas. Je le sais !

Il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir ce que tu veux croire.

Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je préférerais ! Si je pense que Voldemort a fait tout ça dans une tentative d'amendement, pour exprimer des regrets… je me sentirais mal de savoir que je suis responsable de son incarcération. Même s'il la mérite ! Et puis, je me sentirais vraiment naïve de croire une chose pareille. Mais si je crois que c'est son ultime moyen de nous torturer… c'est trop horrible et ça n'explique pas tout !

Eridan se laissa tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe.

Je ne sais pas quoi croire et je ne sais pas ce que je veux croire ! Je ne peux pas sortir Voldemort de ma vie comme ça ! Il est mon grand-père… Et je ne sais même plus si je dois encore plus le haïr pour cette raison ou si au contraire je devrais moins le haïr…

Harry s'allongea à côté de son amie.

Moi ce dont j'ai peur maintenant, c'est de devoir vivre en n'ayant plus à se soucier de Voldemort, de se battre. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable d'avoir une vie normale… Il va falloir vraiment vivre avec nos parents, être une famille… Et il va falloir penser au futur. C'était facile avant de ne pas penser à l'avenir. D'abord parce que je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir un, d'avenir, mais aussi parce qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à me battre contre Voldemort et à survivre…

Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment il faut faire…

Oui. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est plus difficile que de vaincre Voldemort. C'est idiot, non ?

Je ne crois pas. C'est même plutôt logique je pense…

Peut-être… D'autant plus que pour nos parents aussi ça va être difficile. Ils sont à peu près dans le même cas que nous.

C'est vrai… On n'est pas prêt de trouver la tranquillité d'esprit ?

On pourrait peut-être prendre des cours de yoga ! Non sans rire, si on veut vraiment y arriver et être heureux, on réussira ! Tu ne crois pas ?

On va essayer en tout cas. On n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre sans combattre !

La jeune fille se retourna, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Drago et Silane de Gand ? demanda soudain Harry pour changer de sujet.

Eridan haussa les épaules.

Ils se détestent depuis qu'ils se connaissent. C'est en partie à cause de Voldemort. Les parents de Silane et le père de Drago se disputaient la première place auprès de Voldemort…

Et eux faisaient la même chose avec toi ?

A peu près. Mais en plus leurs parents s'arrangeaient pour développer l'animosité entre eux. Je crois qu'ils ont tous fini par craindre ce qu'ils avaient fait de nous et ils craignaient encore plus que nous soyons soudés…

Mais vous l'étiez quand même, non ?

Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que Silane et Drago se sont cantonnés dans des rôles qui les rassurent. Et puis, ils ont tous les deux des caractères excessifs et difficiles.

Tu me pardonneras si je dis surtout Silane ?

Eridan étouffa un léger rire.

Je pense que Drago a eu davantage l'occasion de s'assagir. Mais tu verras que Silane n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle joue un rôle, quand tu la connaîtras mieux, tu la verras telle qu'elle est vraiment et tu pourras constater par toi-même qu'elle force tous les traits de son caractère. Surtout les pires !

Vous êtes trois sacrées personnalités !

Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'aurions jamais survécu à Voldemort…

Harry hocha la tête.

Tu ne crois pas que ça cache quelque chose ?

Quoi ?

La haine que se vouent Silane et Drago. Tu ne crois pas que ça cache autre chose ?

Permets-moi d'en douter !

Tu sais, on dit que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas… Et Ron et Hermione aussi se disputaient tout le temps !

Peut-être… Mais je doute que Ron et Hermione se soient déjà jetés des impardonnables à la figure !

Parce qu'ils l'ont déjà fait !

La proximité de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts n'est pas très bonne pour apaiser les esprits…

La rentrée va être mouvementée…

J'espère qu'ils se seront calmés d'ici là ! Sinon je risque de prendre des solutions définitives à leur égard !

Harry éclata de rire. Oui, ils parviendraient peut-être à être heureux malgré tout. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour.

Le vingt décembre au soir, Arthur Weasley se présenta chez les Potter où ils étaient tous les six réunis. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli.

Comment vas-tu Arthur ? demanda Lily. Et Molly, et vos enfants ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a vus. Il faudra emmener votre famille un de ces jours… Je crois que nous ne vous avons pas encore fait visiter…

Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite Arthur ? demanda Circé. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul et à une heure pareille juste pour nous passer le bonsoir…

J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença-t-il avant de se taire, embarrassé.

Il hésitait à poursuivre malgré les encouragements et les incitations des autres. Manifestement, ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas exactement une bonne nouvelle. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'aurait pas paru juste embarrassé sinon.

Voldemort est mort. J'ai pensé que vous aviez le droit d'être les premiers au courant…

Le silence tomba comme un couperet de guillotine. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis le temps que Voldemort lui pourrissait la vie, il avait fini par le considérer comme une sorte de malheur intemporel et éternel. Et le procès et l'emprisonnement n'y avaient rien changer, c'était juste comme les titans emprisonnés par Zeus. Ils étaient toujours là, quelque part, mais enfermés. C'était un sacré choc, c'était certain…

Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour que le testament en faveur d'Eridan soit valable, reprit monsieur Weasley, bredouillant devant l'absence de réactions de ses auditeurs.

Comment est-il mort ? demanda soudain Eridan.

Arthur Weasley ne répondit pas immédiatement, manifestement encore plus embarrassé qu'auparavant. Harry n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelque chose l'ait tué pour que Voldemort soit mort ! Et comme il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit mort de vieillesse ou qu'il se soit suicidé…

Il a été assassiné. Sans doute par l'un de ses gardiens ou avec la complicité de l'un d'entre eux puisqu'il était emprisonné dans l'un des quartiers de sécurité les plus sûrs de l'Angleterre magique… Mais il y a peu de chance qu'une enquête mène à l'assassin… Je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi…

Tout le monde hocha la tête. En effet, si des aurors étaient mis sur l'affaire, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils arrêtent le coupable, surtout s'il était un auror ! Sans compter que personne n'accepterait de condamner ni même de juger l'assassin de Voldemort. Il apparaîtrait plutôt comme un héros. A tous les coups, l'affaire serait rapidement étouffée.

Malgré la compréhension de tous, monsieur Weasley avait l'air inquiet en regardant Eridan et Harry comprit qu'il craignait qu'elle ne veuille des précisions sur la manière dont Voldemort avait été tué. Sans doute le cadavre devait-il être dans un état affreux… Harry grimaça. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on veuille se venger d'un tel personnage mais il ne pouvait pas cautionner la violence contre un homme sans défense ! Même contre celui-ci ! Et Eridan était bien assez perturbée comme cela sans en plus lui rajouter l'image du cadavre torturé de son grand-père !

Pourra-t-on récupérer le corps ? demanda Eridan.

Harry la regarda, interdit. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé c'était à ce qu'il allait advenir du corps de Voldemort ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il allait devenir. Voldemort avait suffisamment gâché sa vie pour qu'il se fiche bien de ce qu'on allait faire de son corps ! Pour lui, on pouvait bien en faire de la pâtée pour chiens qu'il ne trouverait rien à y redire…

Tous s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille et la regardaient d'un air chargé d'incompréhension. Harry voyait mal ce qu'Eridan voulait faire du corps et apparemment, les autres étaient dans le même cas. Finalement, ce fut Circé qui comprit la première.

Voldemort était mon géniteur et le grand-père d'Eridan. Ce serait normal que nous puissions récupérer son corps. Vous pensez que c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle.

Je suppose que oui… répondit monsieur Weasley sans se compromettre par une réponse positive.

L'idée semblait tout de même le troubler.

Que voulez-vous en faire ? finit-il par demander.

L'enterrer bien sûr ! Dans un cimetière moldu…

Eridan avait l'air si déterminé que personne n'osa plus poser de questions. Arthur Weasley prit congé pour retrouver sa famille au plus tôt.

Je vais faire mon possible pour le corps de Voldemort, dit-il juste avant de transplaner. Et pour le testament…

Tous restèrent silencieux quelque temps après le départ de monsieur Weasley.

Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Eridan ? demanda Circé.

Oui. C'était un être humain. Et je crois que tout être humain à le droit à une sépulture décente. Et c'est à moi de le faire ! Sinon, je ne pourrais rien accepter de l'héritage et tout sera perdu.

Très bien, dans ce cas nous prendrons des dispositions avec les pompes funèbres moldues. Tu nous aideras Lily ?

Bien sûr. Tu souhaites un cimetière particulier ?

Non. N'importe lequel. Le plus proche ce serait sans doute le plus simple… mais je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir où il a été enterré, ni même qu'il a été enterré !

Bien sûr. Et tu voudrais une cérémonie particulière ?

La plus simple possible. Juste les gens nécessaires pour descendre le cercueil, c'est tout.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle était la seule qui connaissait assez le monde moldu pour organiser les funérailles.

Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez trop vite ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas si on va pouvoir récupérer le corps…

On le récupérera ! certifia Sirius. Ils ne pourront pas nous le refuser. Et si jamais ils essayaient…

On irait voler le corps ! continua James.

Eridan et Harry leur jetèrent un drôle de regard. Des fois, leurs parents se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins !

Harry sortit du manoir. Il était plus de deux heures du matin mais la nuit était claire et les étoiles scintillaient. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir la petite silhouette. Harry escalada la colline et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

J'étais sûr que tu serais là.

J'aime bien regarder les étoiles…

Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

Non. Toi non plus apparemment.

Ça m'a fait un coup !

Eridan se tourna vers lui.

La mort de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. C'est stupide mais je le voyais un peu comme une chose intemporelle. Une sorte de précipice maléfique, quelque chose comme ça… Et tout d'un coup on apprend qu'il est mort. Comme ça ! C'est perturbant… Tout change, il n'y a plus rien de stable ! C'est comme si… comme si j'avais construit une maison. C'était pas une maison très jolie ni très gaie mais c'était ma maison. Une maison bâtie sur un cimetière et habitée par des fantômes mais je savais qu'elle était là. Et même si je préférais vivre ailleurs, en cas de besoin, je pouvais toujours m'y abriter… Mais maintenant, les fondations s'enfoncent dans un sol marécageux et la maison s'effondre, morceau par morceau…

Harry se tût.

Ouh là ! Je ne devrais plus boire autant de bierraubeurre, ça ne me réussit pas ! murmura-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

C'est pour ça que je veux enterrer Voldemort, finit par répondre Eridan. Pour couler de nouvelles fondations.

Harry la regarda bizarrement. Eridan sourit.

J'aime bien ta métaphore !

Oh ! Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

Je ne sais pas… Les gens diraient qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce devrait être du gâteau mais ils ont tort. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre… C'est plus facile de juste survivre…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient cette conversation presque tous les soirs. Et il avait entendu ses parents et ceux d'Eridan avoir le même genre de questionnement. Ce n'était pas facile de se replonger dans le présent et d'aller vers l'avenir. Pas facile de se dire qu'on pouvait être heureux. Depuis longtemps, il s'était fixé un but mais une fois le but atteint, comment faisait-on ? Comment faisaient les gens normaux qui n'avaient pas un psychopathe à leurs basques dont il fallait se débarrasser ? Est-ce que ça s'apprenait, la vie ? Parfois, quand il était seul dans sa chambre, il se demandait même si cela valait le coup. Tout ce qui avait été stable dans sa vie ne l'était plus. Le petit orphelin avait retrouvé une famille, le Survivant avait finalement survécu et n'avait plus à craindre de se faire tuer, Voldemort était vraiment mort cette fois-ci.

Harry soupira. Cela n'avait pourtant pas été facile de se construire sur ces bases. Elles n'avaient rien d'agréables ou de faciles mais c'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Décidément, l'être humain était un être d'habitudes et il lui était difficile d'en changer, même s'il ne les aimait pas !

Il allait falloir avoir de véritables discussions avec les parents. Il allait falloir soigneusement ranger son passé et ses souvenirs dans un tiroir de son esprit pour laisser la place au présent et à l'avenir. Il allait falloir des tas de choses…

On y arrivera ! Il le faut !

Evidement. Il n'y a pas de raison.

Harry et Eridan se sourirent. Peut-être que pour commencer, ils pourraient essayer de passer leurs nuits dans leurs lits et à dormir !


	29. un nouveau départ

_Tout d'abord merci à tous mes reviewers et tous mes lecteurs. Un grand merci particulier à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. En effet, voilà le dernier chapitre. Après plus de deux ans et demi, près de 350 pages et 29 chapitres, enfin, ou déjà je ne sais pas, la fic se termine. Ça fait bizarre de mettre le mot fin à une si longue entreprise mais c'était une très bonne expérience et je suis fière de l'avoir menée à son terme.  
Bon, je vais arrêter là la nostalgie pour vous laisser profiter de ce dernier chapitre. Vous verrez, le ton est un peu différent, c'est normal c'est l'épilogue. J'espère que vous aimerez le choix que j'ai fait de cet sorte de fin et j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et la fic en entier.  
Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !_

Chapitre 29 : Un nouveau départ.

Hermione venait d'arriver. Elle était la dernière mais il fallait dire qu'elle était la seule à avoir utilisé des moyens moldus pour se rendre au petit cimetière du village le plus proche des manoirs Black et Potter. Comme les autres, elle était entièrement vêtue de gris.  
La couleur des vêtements avait posé problème. En effet, il était hors de question de porter du noir, comme pour un enterrement moldu ou sorcier. En même temps, il était difficile de venir tous habillés de blanc ou de rouge sans que les deux employés moldus des pompes funèbres ne se posent encore davantage de questions qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Ils avaient donc opté pour le gris. Hermione rejoignit les autres adolescents. Eridan n'avait accepté la présence que de leurs plus proches amis ce qui signifiaient qu'étaient présents, outre les familles Black et Potter, Ron et Ginny, le reste de la famille Weasley ayant préféré s'abstenir, Hermione, Drago et sa mère, Silane et sa tante, et bien évidement Rémus et Rogue. Silane était arrivée avec un bouquet de chardons, Drago avec une plante carnivore comme on pouvait en trouver dans les pépinières moldues et Eridan avait des roses noires particulièrement épineuses, sûrement trop pour ne pas avoir été magiquement modifiées. Les autres avaient préféré s'abstenir…

Les fossoyeurs semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise et ils se dépêchèrent de descendre le cercueil qui contenait le corps de Voldemort. Finalement, il n'avait pas été très difficile de le récupérer. Non seulement parce qu'ils avaient le gouvernement de leur côté mais aussi parce que le gouvernement en question ne savait pas quoi faire du corps et craignait que ne s'organise un trafic d'organes du Seigneur des Ténèbres à des fins de magie noire. Autant dire que la demande d'Eridan avait été plutôt bien accueillie, particulièrement parce qu'elle voulait l'enterrer dans un cimetière moldu ce qui était, d'une certaine manière, un moyen d'exiler Voldemort du monde sorcier et des mémoires sorcières.  
Harry avait pu apercevoir le corps et il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il était caché sous de nombreux sortilèges d'illusion. Il avait vu Eridan s'arrêter plus longuement devant le corps, le regardant fixement. Elle avait fini par reculer et ordonner de fermer le cercueil. C'est bien Voldemort avait-elle murmuré en grimaçant. Ce n'était donc pas une fausse identité que les gens du ministère avaient cherché à cacher sous des couches de sortilèges. C'était donc l'état du corps. La haine et la vengeance avaient encore une fois frappé. Et Harry espérait que ce serait la dernière fois…

Une fois le cercueil descendu au fond du trou, Silane, Drago et Eridan jetèrent leurs fleurs puis Eridan jeta la première poignée de terre. Les autres suivirent… Quand vint le tour de Harry, il se pencha vers la fosse afin de vérifier ce qu'il lui avait semblé apercevoir lorsque le cercueil avait été porté. Il avait bien vu ! Non seulement le cercueil était métallique mais en plus il était cadenassé ! Sachant que c'était Eridan qui l'avait choisi, il se demanda un instant si son amie ne devenait pas un peu paranoïaque. Quoique quand on connaissait Voldemort et sa manie de toujours rester vivant, après tout lui aussi aurait pu se faire appeler le Survivant, il ne paraissait pas si fou de prendre quelques précautions ! Vous voulez dire quelques mots ? demanda l'un des fossoyeurs. Tous se tournèrent vers Eridan.  
Vous pouvez reboucher.  
Les deux hommes obéirent puis posèrent la simple dalle de béton. Ils prirent la fuite au premier geste d'Eridan leur enjoignant qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé. Aucune stèle ne surmontait la dalle où se trouvait juste gravé : Tom Elvis Jedusor, suivi de ses dates de naissance et de mort. Eridan sortit une petite plaque de sous ses vêtements et la déposa sur la tombe. Harry s'approcha pour la lire : Puisses-tu ne jamais revenir. Juste ces simples mots. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie. Elle se tenait debout devant la tombe, la tête légèrement baissée, dans une attitude proche du recueillement. Harry s'aperçut que les adultes se tenaient quelques pas en arrière. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient du mal à se sentir concernés. Le Voldemort qui les avaient enfermés et celui qu'ils avaient arrêté étaient trop différents. Même pour Rogue qui avait été un de ses mangemorts, même pour Circé qui était biologiquement sa fille. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les adultes. Harry jeta encore un regard sur la tombe en se demandant si, pour lui, Voldemort avait jamais eu une véritable existence humaine ou s'il n'avait été qu'un concept, celui du mal ou quelque chose du même genre. Il fit un pas en arrière, observant les trois adolescents qui demeuraient devant la tombe, Drago et Silane encadrant Eridan.  
Il ne pourra plus nous pourrir la vie, murmura Silane.  
Ni la diriger, chuchota Drago.  
Les deux adolescents avaient chuchoté, comme si cela avait été un sacrilège d'élever la voix. Ils firent demi-tour, laissant Eridan seule devant la tombe. La jeune fille avait les lèvres et les poings serrées et le regard perdu quelque part, dans le passé sans doute, mais les yeux résolument secs. Eridan ne pleurait jamais, elle l'avait dit, à cause de Voldemort. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer quand elle l'enterrait !  
Harry, qui était le plus proche, vit son amie prendre une grande respiration, jeter un dernier regard à la tombe puis s'éloigner. Harry la rejoignit et glissa son bras sous le sien.  
Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Oui. C'est fini maintenant. Vraiment fini.  
Les deux adolescents suivirent les autres qui se dirigeaient vers un petit restaurant dans le village proche du cimetière.  
Maintenant, notre seul souci doit être de préparer Noël. Le plus beau Noël de notre vie ! lui murmura Harry.  
Ce ne sera pas trop difficile. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fêté Noël.  
Et bien, c'est le moment parfait pour connaître un véritable Noël. Et je veux le Noël le plus traditionnel possible !  
La dinde aux marrons, les pères Noël accrochés au toit, les guirlandes multicolores envahissant toute la maison et le vrai sapin répandant ses aiguilles partout ? demanda Eridan d'un air moqueur.  
Harry la regarda, un peu embarrassé.  
Tu as raison, ça risque d'être un peu kitsch comme ça…  
Un peu !  
D'accord, très kitsch ! Mais on va s'arranger et on va se faire le plus beau Noël aménagé qui soit ! s'exclama Harry.  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire sous les regards étonnés et amusés des autres qui venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant. Harry continuait à sourire. Il se serait déguisé en père Noël si cela avait eu une chance de faire oublier son passé à Eridan, si cela avait pu la faire sourire. Mais la jeune fille était forte et volontaire et elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant alors il devrait pouvoir éviter d'avoir à se ridiculiser ! Et il devait aussi se soucier de lui. Lui aussi devait mettre de côté son passé et ouvrir les bras à l'avenir !

Harry et Eridan entrèrent dans le quatorzième magasin de la journée. Ils avaient fait les boutiques moldues le matin et s'occupaient des magiques maintenant. Harry n'aurait jamais crû que préparer Noël puisse être aussi éreintant ! Ils s'étaient séparés avec leurs parents pour aller plus vite mais la cohue était-elle que cela ne servait pas à grand chose. Note pour plus tard, pensa Harry, penser à faire les courses de Noël avant le vingt-trois décembre !  
Si j'entends encore un seul chant de Noël, je tue quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry en sortant du quatrième magasin de décorations magiques de Noël.  
Et c'est toi qui voulais un Noël le plus traditionnel possible ! se moqua Eridan.  
Mais ce sont tous les mêmes et ça fait des heures qu'on les entend !  
Mais pourquoi les écoutes-tu si tu ne les supportes plus ?  
Harry regarda son amie en se demandant si elle avait perdu l'esprit.  
Je ne crois pas vraiment avoir le choix !  
Eridan éclata de rire.  
Et à quoi te sert d'être sorcier, Harry ?  
Le jeune homme rougit et se jeta un sort de sélection auditive sous les rires moqueurs d'Eridan. Qu'est-ce qui nous reste encore à faire ? demanda-t-il.  
Pour les décorations, on a tout. Les parents s'occupent du repas. Il ne reste plus qu'à terminer les cadeaux.  
Harry poussa un soupir en voyant la foule qui se pressait dans les magasins. Et le pire, c'était qu'après Noël, il faudrait préparer le Jour de l'An, qu'il faisait chez eux, et où ils seraient beaucoup plus nombreux ! Harry se sentit soudain très fatigué. Mais comment faisaient les gens normaux !

Le vingt-quatre décembre au soir, Harry était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait passé toute la journée à décorer avec Eridan le manoir des Black où ils passaient Noël. Et le résultat était plutôt réussi ! Des cheveux d'anges scintillants cachaient toutes les portes, des guirlandes de petites lumières faisaient comme des étoiles un peu partout dans la maison, des étoiles lumineuses se baladaient magiquement dans tout le manoir et le tout était mêlé à de petits morceaux de miroirs qui renforçaient encore l'impression d'être dehors, sous le ciel étoilé. Le sapin lui-même n'était composé que de milliers de petites ampoules lumineuses sous lesquels s'amoncelaient des montagnes de cadeaux. Il n'y avait plus grand chose de traditionnel mais les courses de Noël avaient fini de convaincre Harry que le traditionnel, ce n'était pas pour lui !  
En dehors des familles Black et Potter, seuls Rémus et le professeur Rogue avaient été invités. Noël se passait en famille, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Rémus fasse partie de leurs familles et quant au professeur Rogue… Bien sûr il était désormais le parrain d'Eridan et c'était triste de penser qu'il pourrait passer Noël tout seul. Mais Harry avait aussi d'autres hypothèses. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne gênait pas Harry. Le professeur Rogue était ce qu'il était, et rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir supporter les disputes de Drago et Silane à la rentrée vengeait Harry de toutes les petites humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Quant à Sirius et à son père, ils avaient promis de se comporter comme des adultes responsables, ce qui n'avaient bien évidemment convaincu personne. Mais ils avaient aussi promis de faire des efforts et vu les menaces de Circé et de sa mère, il était plus que probable qu'ils tiennent cette promesse-là !

Rémus et Rogue arrivèrent vers dix-neuf heures. Si Harry avait bien pensé que le professeur Rogue quitterait ses éternelles robes noires pour une tenue plus festive, il n'avait absolument pas imaginé ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux. Harry jeta un regard à Eridan qui avait l'air aussi abasourdi que lui.  
Rémus, Séverus, vous voilà enf… Lily se tut brusquement en voyant à son tour la tenue de Rogue.  
Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Sev ? demanda Circé en lui jetant de drôles de regards. Rémus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire mais d'autres n'avaient pas autant de scrupules et Harry entendit son père et Sirius exploser de rire derrière lui. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ! s'écria Lily, les poings sur les hanches et le regard furieux dirigé vers James et Sirius. Ils ont dit à Séverus qu'il devait absolument se fondre dans l'atmosphère Gryffondor, réussit à dire Rémus malgré le rire silencieux qui le secouait.  
Harry hocha lentement la tête. C'était donc pour cela que le professeur Rogue était entièrement vêtu de rouge.  
Une atmosphère Gryffondor ! cria Circé. Je ne compte pas, sans doute ! Dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais à Serpentard !  
James et Sirius s'étaient subitement arrêtés de rire.  
Vous vous étiez déguisé en Gryffondor. Je croyais que c'était en père Noël, dit Eridan de cet air incroyablement sérieux qu'elle prenait parfois au lieu de rire. Toi qui voulais un Noël traditionnel, Harry, vois ! On a même réussi à faire venir le père Noël !  
Harry fit mine d'observer sérieusement le professeur Rogue.  
Il faudrait rajouter la barbe, approuva-t-il, peinant à garder son sérieux.  
Derrière James et Sirius étaient morts de rire et les trois autres, Rogue exclus, peinaient manifestement à ne pas les suivre. Et cela n'arrangea rien quand, sur un geste d'Eridan, une longue barbe blanche poussa sur le visage de Rogue.  
En plus, on sait déjà où trouver un renne ! s'exclama Eridan en jetant un coup d'œil vers James qui arrêta immédiatement de rire au contraire des autres qui pouffèrent de plus belle, Rogue aussi. James se trouva pourvu d'une paire de bois qu'il n'arrivait pas à retirer.  
Tu as raison. Maintenant, il nous manque plus que les lutins ! s'exclama Harry. Et aussitôt Sirius et Rémus se retrouvèrent avec des chapeaux biscornus et des chaussures à grelots. Et voilà, maintenant c'est vraiment Noël ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Eridan.  
Les quatre hommes avaient l'air assez piteux et Lily et Circé devaient se tenir aux murs pour ne pas tomber tant elles riaient.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, James et Sirius avaient entamé un bras de fer magique, Harry restait prudemment à l'écart de Rémus et du professeur Rogue.  
Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Eridan.  
Le professeur Rogue a dit que j'allais lui payer ça à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant les hommes déguisés. Et Rémus a acquiescé !  
Eridan sourit en sortant des morceaux de papier de sa poche. Si jamais ils projettent quoi que ce soit contre nous, ils auront leur photo de Noël accrochée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.  
Harry prit les deux clichés en souriant à son tour.  
C'est très Serpentard ça, ma chère !  
Merci, merci.  
Harry observait les deux photos en se disant que ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas les exposer.

Le reste de la soirée fut aussi festif. Et ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Il fallait dire que le moindre mouvement de Sirius, Rémus et même de James à qui Lily avait accroché des grelots sur les bois, déclenchait un concert de tintements et que quiconque posait les yeux sur l'un des quatre déguisés ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela fit oublier la dinde brûlée, Lily avait dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle confiait la moindre nourriture à surveiller à James. Et ils passèrent la soirée à se gaver de pâtisseries car James et Sirius avaient voulu suivre une tradition moldue française, celle des treize desserts, mais ils ne savaient pas que de nombreux fruits faisaient normalement partie de ces desserts et ils avaient acheté maintes glaces, bûches de Noël, gâteaux et autres pâtisseries ! Ce fut donc avec un taux de glycémie probablement supérieur au taux maximal vital que la soirée se termina, à plus de quatre heures du matin. Et Harry passa sa nuit à rêver du professeur Dumbledore qui lui courrait après en l'accusant de lui avoir volé ses bonbons au citron. Ce fut donc dans un état plutôt comateux que Harry émergea dans la cuisine du manoir des Black, personne n'ayant trouvé le courage de rentrer chez soi, même pas ses parents et lui qui n'habitaient pourtant qu'à une centaine de mètres. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en observant Eridan et Rogue, les deux seules autres personnes déjà levées. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air en pleine forme pourtant Harry était sûr de les avoir vus abuser des pâtisseries. Enfin surtout Rogue à cause du pari lancé par Sirius. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune idée du gagnant…  
Eridan lui tendit une tasse. Harry la prit, y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, et faillit la laisser s'écraser sur le carrelage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la mixture mais en tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas du café ! Ou alors, on avait inventé un café mauve à bulles oranges pendant son sommeil.  
C'est une potion de Séverus contre la crise de foie, le mal de cœur et l'estomac barbouillé, expliqua Eridan. C'est très efficace !  
Harry jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la mixture. Il l'approcha de sa bouche mais vraiment, l'odeur était trop ignoble.  
C'est vraiment très efficace, répéta Eridan en insistant sur le vraiment.  
Harry aurait parié que l'efficacité de la potion était due à son odeur, propice à déclencher l'élimination naturelle de tout ce qu'il y avait en trop dans l'estomac. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, n'était-il pas un fier Gryffondor, bon d'accord plutôt stupide Gryffondor, se boucha le nez et avala la potion d'une seule gorgée. L'effet fut immédiat.  
Ouah ! Vraiment efficace. Finalement, ça a une utilité les potions !  
Rogue lui jeta un regard blasé mais ne répondit pas.  
Vous l'avez préparé ce matin professeur ? Vous avez réussi dans votre état !  
Je crois que nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms en dehors de Poudlard, Harry, grimaça le professeur Rogue en butant sur le prénom. Par contre, faites une seule tentative à Poudlard et je vous le ferai regretter tout le reste de votre courte vie !  
Harry fit glisser sur sa langue le prénom de son cher professeur de potion. Séverus, non Sev, ça sonnait mieux ! D'accord, Sev, tu permets que je t'appelle Sev, n'est-ce pas ? Et de te tutoyer…  
Les yeux du professeur Rogue semblèrent se révulser. Et Harry sourit en pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Poudlard. Harry, je te préviens que si jamais à Poudlard… commença un Rogue furieux qui n'avait manifestement pas besoin de la légilimancie pour savoir ce que Harry pensait.  
Eridan agita rapidement des photos devant le nez du professeur Rogue en souriant du même air particulièrement ironique que Harry.  
Séverus Rogue laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un grand bruit sourd. Eridan lui tapota la main.  
Je sais, je sais… C'est dur la vie… Mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de pleurer ! Le gémissement que poussa le terrible maître des potions de Poudlard convainquit Harry qu'il devait absolument se procurer une caméra.

Le trente et un décembre, le manoir Potter était en effervescence. Harry avait su dès son réveil, en fanfare à sept heures du matin (merci maman pour ce réveil en douceur !) que cela n'allait pas être sa journée. Il n'était pas plus tôt levé que sa mère l'avait traîné dans le salon pour qu'il l'aide à ranger et décorer. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser son père, qui devait avoir le même air endormi et désespéré que lui, avant d'être lancé dans un nettoyage encore plus furieux que celui du square Grimmaurd avant sa cinquième année. Lily veut que tout soit parfait, murmura James entre deux bâillements. N'espère même pas y échapper…  
Harry avait déjà dû subir une coupe de cheveux la veille, sa mère ayant fait venir un coiffeur magique au manoir, sous les regards goguenards d'Eridan. Ils étaient tous les six passés sous les ciseaux du coiffeur, bien entendu en pure perte pour son père et lui. Heureusement que la magie existait parce que le coiffeur, énervé par la rébellion de ses cheveux, avait fini par le raser entièrement. Il était bien entendu qu'Eridan avait passé tout le temps de sa coupe à se moquer de lui mais Harry avait supporté les choses avec calme et maturité. Il regrettait juste de ne pas être là quand le coiffeur s'apercevrait que ses cheveux avaient pris une délicate couleur rose bonbon presque impossible à retirer. Harry avait de justesse réussi à éviter de devoir mettre une tenue choisie par sa mère en abandonnant lâchement son père dans un magasin de vêtements avec sa mère. Le Jour de l'An était peu fêté parmi les grandes familles sorcières aussi Sirius, Circé et Eridan regardaient les préparatifs survoltés de Lily avec un certain amusement et, dans le cas de Sirius, un certain désolement pour Harry et son père.

Harry James Potter, pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu sais cuisiner. C'est au moins une chose que tu auras apprise chez ta tante. N'espère pas pouvoir y échapper ! Et Sirius, c'est pareil pour toi ! Je sais que tu sais cuisiner !  
Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard désolé avant de rejoindre Lily et Circé dans la cuisine. Lily avait décidé de tout préparer à la moldu, la cuisine sorcière et qui plus est anglaise manquant sérieusement de classe selon elle ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était plutôt vraie.  
James Potter ! Approchez-vous de cette cuisine à plus de deux mètres et je vous jure que vous comprendrez votre douleur ! s'écria Lily alors que James essayait de s'approcher discrètement de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se préparait. Tu n'as qu'à installer ce qu'il faut pour le buffet !  
James allait répliquer mais il fut sauver de justesse par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Rémus et Séverus, puisqu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, étaient venus plus tôt, comme ils l'avaient promis à Noël, pour leur donner un coup de main. Séverus, viens nous donner un coup de main en cuisine ! Et toi Rémus, tu n'as qu'à aider James avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose…  
Eh ! Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'un butor maladroit…  
Lily qui était sortie de la cuisine au coup de sonnette lui jeta un regard ironique. C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit, maugréa James en prenant le chemin du salon sous les rires des autres.  
Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Eridan.  
Je te remercie ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas la peine…  
Si un jour j'avais pu me douter que mes mains pourraient m'éviter du travail ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
A ces mots, tous se figèrent et la regardèrent fixement.  
Et bien quoi, je croyais qu'il fallait positiver ! Vous auriez préféré que je m'insurge en clamant que je n'étais pas handicapée et que la magie me permettait de vivre comme tout le monde ? Un silence embarrassé perdura. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je vais aller chercher des châtaignes, ce sera très bon grillées dans la cheminée…  
Eridan fit demi-tour et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière elle. Harry lança un regard interrogatif à sa mère qui hocha la tête. Il jeta son tablier sur une chaise et se précipita derrière son amie. Il la rejoignit à quelques mètres derrière le manoir.  
Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Ça m'a échappé…  
C'est rien, répondit Harry. Tout ne peut pas être parfait, on ne peut pas faire comme si tout notre passé n'avait jamais existé… Et puis, tu m'as donné une bonne excuse pour abandonner la cuisine !  
Eridan sourit.  
Il y a un bosquet de châtaigniers par-là, ça me semble quand même une bonne idée…  
Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Eridan lui jeta un regard interrogatif.  
Je veux dire que pour le moment, j'avais plutôt l'impression que ça allait mais… Tu faisais semblant ?  
Eridan réfléchit quelques secondes.  
Non. Je ne crois pas… J'essaie de voir le côté positif des choses. La plupart du temps, ça suffit à me faire me sentir bien. Je me suis juste laissée emporter tout à l'heure…  
Il faut reconnaître que ce n'était pas très subtil de la part de ma mère…  
Non. Tu sais, je ne suis pas complexée par ça. Je ne me sens pas handicapée ! Avec la magie, je peux faire comme tout le monde et pour la douleur… Les potions de Séverus sont très efficaces. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas trop, ça m'a échappé, bêtement… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais…  
Au moins, ça signifie que tu te sens assez à l'aise pour ne pas penser longuement le moindre de tes faits et gestes et que tu te laisses aller à tes impulsions…  
C'était pas vraiment une réussite cette fois-ci !  
Harry laissa échapper un léger rire.  
Non, peut-être pas. Mais il ne doit pas y avoir de tabou dans une famille, enfin c'est ce que je pense, alors il faut bien de temps en temps parler de tout même des choses qui posent problème. Et je ne m'en sors pas mieux ! Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de dire des trucs que je regrette. Ce n'est pas toujours facile…  
Non c'est vrai. Mais on essaie au moins !  
Au bout d'un certain temps et d'un certain nombre de châtaignes ramassées, Eridan proposa de rentrer.  
Ma mère va encore me demander de cuisiner. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle voulu tout faire à la manière moldue ! Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas d'elfes de maison ! se lamenta Harry.  
Demande à Hermione.  
Harry grimaça.  
Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord pour les payer !  
Sauf que dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur qu'aucun elfe de maison n'accepte de travailler pour un salaire. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour ça. Oh, Hermione finira bien par réussir. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut et aux dernières nouvelles, elle voulait diriger le ministère des créatures magiques afin d'obtenir l'égalité entre elles et les sorciers. Je suis sûre qu'elle réussira…  
Moi aussi. Et c'est bien ce qui inquiète Ron !

Vers dix-neuf heures, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Ce furent d'abord les Weasley au grand complet, Bill étant accompagné de Fleur Delacourt, Charlie de Tonks et Percy de Pénélope Dauclaire, et Hermione qu'ils avaient emmené, ses parents ne se sentant pas assez à l'aise pour assister à une réception sorcière. Ron, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent Harry et Eridan dans un coin du gigantesque salon. Ron et Ginny regardaient d'un air embarrassé les coupes de champagne que leur avait données Harry. Les plats étant tous typiquement moldus, et venant de divers horizons géographiques, ceux qui venaient de vieilles familles sorcières étaient tous un peu perdus, à la grande joie de Lily. La conversation entre les cinq adolescents s'engagea rapidement sur Noël, les cadeaux reçus… Une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, de plus normale mais Harry voyait bien qu'une question taraudait Hermione mais qu'elle n'osait pas la poser.  
Vas-y, Hermione, pose ta question ! dit Harry. Et bien… J'ai lu la Gazette ces derniers temps…  
Depuis plus de deux ans, pensa Harry mais sans le dire.  
Et j'ai remarqué que Pettigrow ne faisait pas partie des mangemorts qui ont été jugés. J'aurai voulu savoir… La jeune fille se tut, embarrassée.  
Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il était devenu ? demanda Eridan.  
Hermione hocha la tête. Harry et Eridan échangèrent un regard amusé.  
D'accord, dans ce cas, il faut transplaner chez moi. Donne-moi ta main Ginny, je vais te faire transplaner. Et sur ces mots d'Eridan, les cinq adolescents disparurent dans un pop caractéristique. Ils réapparurent dans le manoir des Black sans le moindre mal ; Ron, Hermione et Harry ayant profité des vacances de Noël pour passer leur permis de transplanage. L'avantage avec Hermione et sa folie des études c'était qu'ils connaissaient déjà toute la théorie quand ils avaient enfin pu passer leur permis. Suivez-moi ! dit Eridan en les entraînant dans une partie du manoir dans laquelle ils n'étaient jamais allés, en dehors de Harry.  
Eridan ouvrit une porte donnant sur une petite pièce ronde au centre de laquelle, sur une petite table, elle aussi ronde, trônait une cage. Une cage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale avec une mangeoire, un biberon d'eau, de la paille sur le sol et une roue. Les cinq amis s'approchèrent. Aussitôt, la roue se mit en branle et ils purent distinguer une petite bête grise à trois pattes qui moulinaient férocement dans la roue.  
On ne vient pas très souvent car le vétérinaire a dit qu'on le stressait, expliqua très sérieusement Eridan. Dès qu'il voit quelqu'un, il panique et se met à pédaler le plus vite possible dans sa roue. Vous l'avez soustrait à la justice magique ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais vous ne…  
Harry toussa fortement. Au milieu de sa toux, on pouvait clairement entendre les noms Rita Skeeter. Hermione rougit et ne rajouta rien.  
La ministre de la magie est au courant, expliqua Eridan. Elle estime que l'Angleterre sorcière nous doit bien ça. Et puis, une prison est une prison…  
Je suppose que oui, reconnut Hermione, de mauvaise grâce.  
Ron se tenait assez éloigné de la cage, préférant ne pas approcher celui qui avait été pendant si longtemps Croutard pour lui. Mais Ginny n'avait pas ses scrupules. La jeune fille s'était approchée, penchée sur la cage et tapotait les barreaux du doigt. Le rat s'était reculé le plus qu'il pouvait, tremblant et semblant prêt à faire une crise cardiaque.  
Ginny ! gronda Hermione. Ce n'est pas une raison pour le torturer !  
Nous avons promis de ne pas lui faire du mal, approuva Eridan. S'il était retrouvé mort de crise cardiaque, je crains que nous aurions quand même quelques problèmes.  
Vous croyez qu'il reprendrait sa forme humaine, s'il mourait ? demanda Ron.  
Les autres réfléchirent.  
Aucune idée, finit par répondre Harry. Mais s'il reprend sa forme humaine alors qu'il est toujours dans sa cage…  
Les autres grimacèrent, peinant à ne pas rire. Nous ferions mieux de retourner à la fête avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. Tous approuvèrent et transplanèrent à nouveau.

Où étiez-vous ? demanda Drago en les voyant apparaître. Lui et sa mère étaient arrivés pendant leur absence, de même que Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père, Silane et sa tante, Maugrey Fol'Œil, Kingsley Saccklebott et son amie, Androméda Tonks et son mari et manifestement aussi Mondingus Fletcher dont seul le chapeau dépassait de derrière le bar. Nous étions allés dire bonjour à une vieille connaissance.  
Drago préféra manifestement s'en tenir à cette réponse.  
Par contre, Silane, Drago. Vous avez intérêt à vous comporter correctement parce que si vous gâcher la fête, je peux vous jurer que je trouverai un moyen particulièrement sadique pour vous le faire regretter ! s'exclama Eridan en jetant un regard suspicieux aux deux adolescents. Drago hocha simplement la tête.  
Je sais parfaitement me comporter, moi ! s'insurgea Silane.  
Eridan lui jeta un regard mi-moqueur mi-blasé.  
Bon, d'accord c'est pas vrai mais je te promets de faire un effort.  
Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement ; sa mère l'aurait tué si quoi que ce soit avait ruiné sa fête.

Hagrid était arrivé avec les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, les petits fours circulaient, des discussions enjouées se faisaient entendre un peu partout, certains dansaient au son d'une musique prenante… Harry observait tout cela un peu à l'écart, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait cette atmosphère de fête, sans soucis autre que de savoir s'il y aurait assez de champagne pour tout le monde, il valait mieux d'ailleurs que sa mère ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il en était déjà à sa quatrième coupe… Tous ces gens heureux, pleins de vie, cette ambiance, ces cris… Manifestement Ginny avait raconté à Fleur que Maugrey s'amusait à regarder à travers les vêtements grâce à son œil magique… La guerre était véritablement finie. Il n'y avait plus à craindre des attentats, des assassinats. Voldemort mort et ses mangemorts ou morts ou emprisonnés, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à l'Angleterre sorcière. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un nouveau mage noir. Le racisme et l'intolérance ne disparaissaient pas en même temps que la mort de leur grand maître. Mais des gens luttaient contre cela. Tout était à reconstruire, le matériel comme les pensées. Ce seraient à eux, les nouveaux adultes de mettre tout en œuvre pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise !  
J'ai lu dans la Gazette que tu avais légué l'un des manoirs de Voldemort et une forte somme d'argent pour la création d'un orphelinat sorcier, disait Hermione à Eridan.  
Oui. Je trouve normal que l'argent de Voldemort serve à dédommager ses victimes. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire d'autre… Si tu as des idées… Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais créer une bourse d'études pour les sorciers pauvres. Et peut-être aussi pour les sorciers issus de famille moldue. Quelque chose pour faciliter leur entrée dans le monde magique…  
C'est une excellente idée. Je vois très bien le genre. La Bourse Tom Elvis Jedusor pour aider les enfants de moldus à s'intégrer dans le monde magique !  
Tu deviens affreusement sarcastique, se moqua Harry en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles. Je savais bien que la fréquentation de Sev était mauvaise pour la santé.  
Sev ? Hermione le regardait bizarrement. Harry sourit en pensant que Rogue allait le tuer.  
Le professeur Rogue, expliqua Harry, toujours souriant.  
Hermione le regardait d'un air interloqué.  
Si tu penses vraiment que la fréquentation de Séverus est dangereuse, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Oncle Rémus le fréquente beaucoup plus…  
Hermione passait de l'un à l'autre, de plus en plus ébahie.  
Oncle Rémus ? C'est vrai que ça sonne bien !  
Je trouve aussi.  
Harry étouffa un rire alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.  
Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Eridan.  
Je me disais juste que si jamais Rémus et Sev se rapprochaient encore plus… Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait si je l'appelais Tonton Sev ?  
Harry et Eridan éclatèrent de rire. Hermione les regardait maintenant comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit ce qui ne faisait que renforcer leur hilarité. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le professeur Rogue, de sa voix doucereuse, leur demanda ce qui les mettait dans un tel état. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre et Harry et Eridan étaient à deux doigts de se rouler sur le sol. Le professeur Rogue préféra s'éloigner, tout en leur jetant des regards suspicieux.  
Harry finit par se remettre et appela les autres au son d'un :  
Il faut qu'on vous montre des photos de notre Noël, je suis sûr que vous allez les trouver intéressantes !

Alors, pas trop stressés par la reprise des cours dans quelques jours ? demanda Fred en s'approchant du groupe d'adolescents.  
C'est vrai que vous avez les ASPICs à la rentrée, ajouta Georges.  
Harry et Ron leur firent mine de se taire. Mais c'était trop tard…  
Oh mon dieu ! Les ASPICs ! s'écria Hermione. Je les avais oubliés avec tout ça…  
Ça, c'était plutôt incroyable !  
Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile… Ce ne sont que des examens, dit Harry, espérant calmer Hermione.  
Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ça fait presque trois mois que nous n'avons plus cours !  
Les correcteurs et les professeurs le savent bien. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont aménager les examens cette année, tenta de la rassurer Eridan.  
Et après tout ce que nous avons fait, ils pourraient nous les donner nos ASPICs ! grommela Ron.  
Mais le regard que lui lança Hermione le convainquit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

A minuit, tout le monde leva son verre pour fêter la nouvelle année et s'embrassa selon une coutume française, pour aller avec le champagne. Bon, je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi pour considérer que cette année est pleine de promesses, dit Circé. Je ne vais pas faire un discours pour rappeler que la guerre est finie, je crois que nous le savons tous parfaitement, mais je voulais tous vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, pour votre courage dans ces moments difficiles et tout simplement, je vous remercie d'être ce que vous êtes… Sinon, pour éviter de nous plonger dans la nostalgie, je voulais vous annoncer une nouvelle. Certains le savent, avant toute cette histoire j'écrivais des romans pour adolescents sous le pseudonyme d'Hécate. J'ai décidé de reprendre mon travail et mon nouveau roman sera dans toutes les bonnes librairies dès qu'elles ouvriront leurs portes. Je pense aussi écrire un roman pour raconter ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, afin que personne n'oublie, et pour cela j'espère que vous m'apporterez votre aide…  
Harry sourit. Les choses avaient changé, sur des bases qui mêlaient l'ancien et la nouveauté. Une nouvelle année s'ouvrait, et avec elle une nouvelle vie. Et les symboles ne manquaient pas…  
Lily a aussi une annonce à faire mais elle est très intimidée et elle n'a même pas le droit de boire une coupe de champagne pour s'encourager… Aller Lily, c'est à toi !  
Harry se tourna vers sa mère. Elle était resplendissante, ses yeux brillaient et elle rougissait de voir tous ces regards sur elle. Et bien, avec la nouvelle année, je voudrais vous annoncer la venue dans quelques mois d'un nouveau Potter. Je suis enceinte de trois mois et je voulais que vous, mes amis, vous soyez au courant…  
De nombreuses félicitations s'ensuivirent. Tu le savais ? demanda Ron.  
Bien sûr ! Mes parents me l'ont annoncé hier mais ils voulaient que cela reste secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Prépare-toi à souffrir. Tu vas voir que le travail de grand frère n'est pas de tout repos ! s'exclama Ron sous les hé ! outrés de sa sœur.  
Harry rit. Cela lui avait fait bizarre d'apprendre que dans six mois, il serait grand frère. Et il se rappelait encore l'inquiétude de ses parents quand ils lui avaient annoncé. Mais Harry était sûr que ce serait super et puis… ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'être jaloux !  
Rogue a l'air particulièrement horrifié, remarqua Drago.  
Ça c'est parce qu'il vient de comprendre qu'il ne sera pas encore à la retraite quand un nouveau Potter prendra place sur les bancs de Poudlard ! s'exclama Eridan ce qui déclencha de grands rires.

Il était plus de sept heures du matin, tous les invités étaient partis, leurs parents étaient couchés et Harry et Eridan étaient assis dehors, dans l'herbe sur leur petite colline. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, ils attendaient que le soleil se lève en grignotant des chocolats.  
C'était une belle fête, dit Eridan.  
Oui. C'était agréable de voir des gens souriants, heureux, ne craignant plus pour leur vie ou celle de leurs proches. La guerre est bien finie. Et c'était le moment parfait pour le montrer.  
Une fête bien symbolique, approuva Harry. Une nouvelle aube pour un nouveau jour d'une nouvelle année pour une nouvelle vie…  
Les deux adolescents regardaient le soleil poindre à l'horizon.  
Mais toujours avec toi, ajouta Harry en lui prenant la main.  
Eridan rit et son rire sonna comme des milliers de promesses d'avenirs.  
Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réservera ?

**FIN**


End file.
